Ten Tails of the Gods
by Anime crazed girl
Summary: She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? Summary inside!
1. Welcome Back to Konoha

* * *

_**Ten Tails of the Gods**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

* * *

I let out a quiet sigh as I walked down the dirt path, green trees surrounding me on each side. The huge black dog beside me whined, pushing his cold, wet nose into my hand.

"Alright, alright…we'll take a **_short _**break." Emphasis on _short_. We sat along the side of the path, his head equal with mine. His tongue lazily rolled out of his mouth, heavily panting. His fur was thick and black and walking in this heat didn't help. We were headed to a very old village…well… to me; Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I got up after a couple minutes, stretching my legs. I could see the gates in the distance. He whined as I got up, knowing we were about to continue traveling.

"Kuroi, stop complaining," I said to him, reading his very thoughts and the depressed look on his furry face. "We'll be home soon. Then you can eat and sleep all you want." I added, kneeling and scratching him under his chin. He barked in reply, and immediately got up, prancing toward the village. I did feel quite bad though…at least I had shoes on. All he had were the pads on his paws. He was about 2 and in his prime, but quite lazy…if you hadn't guessed. Me? Well…I really wasn't that 'go too' person either. I like to have my quiet time too.

I followed my prancing dog straight into the gates of my old town. Man…so many memories from here…It's really amazing what the mind remembers…anyways…as we closed in on the gates, he slowed down, panting hard, as I also slowed to a walk, so he wouldn't get**_ too_** far behind me…lazy dog. Standing, obviously waiting for someone stood three people. The tallest of them was the eldest, having a green jacket containing many pockets, his headband covering his left eye, his silver hair leaning over it. His eyesight was diverted down to the small, orange book he was reading; he looked quite content to me. The boy infront of him wore a look of emotionless-ness. Black hair; raven style, a blue t-shirt and white shorts and his headband on his forehead. He had his arms crossed, his left foot tapping, as his eyes glared down at a small rock. I felt bad for that rock, that glare was like a death beam.

Anyway…the girl next to him had short, pink hair. She wore her headband on her head, holding back her short hair. A red outfit accompanied her, having no sleeves, and a slit on each side, revealing her black/green shorts. She was talking to the boy beside her, looking hopeful, but eventually gave up, knowing he was ignoring her.

As we walked through the gates, walking passed them; the raven-haired boy's eyes caught mine. He was so damn familiar…but I hadn't been here since I was little…so I don't remember much.

**Sasuke's Pov**

'Where do I know her?' I thought, looking at the girl who just passed through the gates, as I continued to completely ignore Sakura. She was thin, not too thin though…had long, waist length brown hair, and mixed with light brown and yellow highlights. Those eyes…I **_know_** I've seen them before; white-with-a-bit-of-blue eyes, no pupil, strangely reminding myself of Hinata…or Neji, and for that fact…she has that same mark as Neji, even in the same place…but…her chakra's different…**_Could_** they be related? Ah, hell, probably not…but why in the hell is she so familiar? It's like I've seen her before…

**Back to my Pov**

Suddenly, pulling me back to reality, Kuroi barked, and I ran straight into someone and ended up on the ground; he wasn't even fazed, still standing.

"Hey! Oh, gomen!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm for me. Kuroi stood beside me, pushing his cold nose against my shoulder as he whined. He wanted to go home.

"Naruto! You baka! At least help her up!" The pink haired girl yelled, beginning to walk over. The silver haired guy, well, he didn't even look up. And the raven-haired boy? Still watching me.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, as the boy I ran into helped me up. He had really, really blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a huge grin occupying his mouth …and get this… whiskers. _Whis-kers_. Who the hell had **_whiskers?_** Continuing, he had orange capri-like pants, with a matching orange jacket, having blue patches here and there. He had the same headband as the others, situated the same way as the raven-haired boy, and a pack just like them. Travelers? Maybe…I don't really know…or care.

"Gomen!" He yelled again as he walked away, going with the group behind me. "I'll take you out for ramen some time!" He added, as all three of them walked out of the village.

'That's okay…' I thought. I really didn't care for ramen anyways. But, man…why in the hell was that one boy so freakin familiar? I just couldn't put my finger on it. 'Did I know him? Have we met before?' I asked myself, continuing to walk further and further into the town, my dog following me, his panting starting to become annoying.

I walked passed many familiar sights; the ramen bar, a couple of shops and restaurants, and found myself in a complex of houses; Rich people houses. I continued to walk though, looking around at the very nicely designed homes. As I closed in on one, it became very familiar, as I stopped, gazing at it, while Kuroi took a break, still panting. 'Had I been here before?' I asked, looking at it in confusion, my eyebrows pushed together. Well, it **_has_** been about ten years since I was last in Konoha. Yeah, I'm fifteen. Lived in the village when I was little and left with my mother, at about five. I wasn't too happy about that…but now…I've come for two reasons. One; to see my brother…okay, well **_half_**-brother, who I still call my brother; we had the same dad, just so you know. Two…well…I'd rather **_not_ **explain.

Well, I continued to walk, ending up in a less rich area, and saw a very familiar face…well, okay, it was her back, but I knew her immediately. Short blue hair, cream-colored parka, and black pants.

"Hinata-sama!" I yelled out, **_hoping_** she would hear me…and remember me. She turned around, hearing her name and her eyes locking onto me, her face turned to complete amazement and joy as she ran up wrapping up her arms around me, hugging me.

"Kyoko! Oh my god!" She cried, not letting me go, and just about suffocating me. _Yes, Hinata Hyuuga is **my cousin**_. My name is Kyoko Hyuuga.

I hugged back and she finally let me go, kneeling down and patting Kuroi on his head, which in turn, licked her face. That's when I introduced the two, since they'd never met before.

"Kuroi, this is my cousin, Hinata. Hinata, my dog and friend, Kuroi." I explained as I looked on, seeing my cousin full grown…or at least to me. Last time we saw each other was about…nine? No, ten years ago. She gave me the same awe look, as she said,

"It's so good to have you back! We've missed you!" Kuroi barked, since Hinata had stopped petting him. Damn dog…soaking up all the attention…still a lovable lump of lazy fur, though. I sighed I said,

"It**_ has_ **been awhile…hasn't it?" I looked around. Trees had grown, becoming taller than myself, when I only remembered them being shorter than I. The houses hadn't changed much…maybe owners and paint…but not too much. After ten years…Konoha was still the same…I just hope the people are too.

"You look tired." She stated, looking at my ever-closing eyes. She was right, though. I was tired, having traveled for a couple days straight. Oh, and hungry too. Can't forget about that, can I? Suddenly, Kuroi barked as loud as he could, verifying her statement.

"Yeah, we've been traveling for a couple days straight."

"What? Why?" She asked, as we began to walk in the same direction she was headed to before I interrupted her, and that…was home.

"Well…I wanted to get home." I replied, hearing a pleasant whimper beside me; Kuroi agreed.

"Oh…well, let's go then." She said latching onto my arm and dragging me back home. Thank god I found her…I didn't seem to remember **_where_** home was. Wow…I'ma smart one.

Well, anyways…she led me back through town, a different part of town that I sort of recognized. She pointed out things, showing me where and what was good or not. Like restaurants or clothing shops…oh yeah, I probably needed new clothes too…maybe Oniisan will go with me tomorrow…Yeah, jeans with holes at the knees, strings hanging from the bottoms being dragged at my feet, while my poor, poor t-shirt…one sleeve was completely torn off…being chased by a bear…I _think_. The black on it was starting to fade, making it this weird grayish-black-brown. Ugly, huh? Yeah, that's what I thought. Now that I think about it…I'll hafta get a whole wardrobe…if I'm going to stay…

'If… such a complex word…' I thought, zoning out into space. Suddenly, a hand flew back and forth across my vision, roping me back to earth.

"Hey, you okay?" Hinata asked, looking at me with concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I assured. Not really, though. I was tired, and hungry…and homesick. Hopefully we'd be home soon.

Actually, we were closer than I thought, immediately recognizing the huge house just a little ways down. I gasped when I first saw it, my breath being taken away.

"It's been too long…" My voice said without my brain thinking.

"Yeah. It has." She agreed, pulling my arm even harder. Kuroi was still behind us, if you wondered; he didn't die or anything. We continued to walk on, the house I'd remembered growing larger and larger.

As we entered, both of us taking off our shoes, she didn't say a word. Not an, "I'm home!" or anything. She put her fingers up to her mouth, making the classic "Shhh" sign.

"Let's go "find" Neji." She whispered a devilish grin on her face. Actually, we weren't going to find him at all. Even when we were little, Hinata and I would always, basically, stalk him, and at the most embarrassing moment, we'd jump out and scare him. Quite funny, remembering one time when we **_really_** scared him.

_Flashback_

It was a little before I left with my mother, when Hinata and I were about five. He was six, and of course, picked on us…in a playful, older annoying brother way. He was allowed to stay up later than us, being six…whoopee. The scene? Night, about eight. He was outside, on the walkway, while we were together in the room down the hall. We were supposed to be in bed, but this…we just **_couldn't_** pass up. Quietly, we opened the door, peaking out our heads. Left? No one. Right? No one…just Neji, sitting on the edge, watching the fireflies light up the dark of the night. We snuck out, not closing the door so it wouldn't alert him and stealthily, made our way over, trying our hardest not to snicker…or laugh. He still sat, his feet twiddling back and forth, reaching up and letting one of the fireflies rest on his finger. He watched it, entranced by the glow of it. How did those things stay lit? Anyways…we had been as quiet as the air, not making a sound, as we snuck up behind him and…jumped on him, both of us hanging off of his neck.

"AAHHH!" He screamed, jumping up as the firefly flew off. We began to laugh uncontrollably, just Hinata and I, as we let go of him and fell onto the floor. Looking through glassy eyes, yes glassy eyes; I was laughing so hard that I was beginning to cry. Anyways, as I looked at him, his face was beat red and his fists were shaking. He **_wasn't _**too happy.

Well, after that we were force to go back to bed, by dad and my mom, who didn't like me too much. I could never figure out why, though, I actually though she was my mother. After that, he avoided us for a few days, but got over it, and we went back to **_terrorizing_** the Hyuuga manor. As kids, when we were together we were known as the "Hyuuga Hurricane", since we made a mess everywhere we went, whether it was emotional or physical. Stupid name? Yeah, we were stupid little kids back then, too.

_**

* * *

Before I add chapter two, I'd like to know what you all thought. I can change anything, since it's so new. Messages and reviews would be nice, but I'm too sweet to make you do anything, so yeah. Kuroi, her dog, is about as big as Akamaru after the Time jump, but he's black, not white.**_

**_Any Questions? Want help? Don't be afraid to ask!_**

_**Anime Crazed Girl **(That's me)_


	2. First Words

_**

* * *

**_

Ten Tails of the Gods

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:** _Kyoko Hyuuga and her dog, Kuroi just found themselves inside the Konoha gates, seeing a couple familiar faces; Hinata was one of them, leading her back to home, and to her half-brother, Neji. Now, they are off to "find" him…while he's out training…

* * *

_

Well, Hinata informed me that over the time I had been gone, they'd become ninja's, which was awesome. Unlike my cousin and brother, I wasn't cut out for it. I didn't even have the Byakugan, or that much chakra. Mine was less than Hinata's…and I couldn't handle the emotional stress of it. We left Kuroi inside the house, heading out on the outside walkway, heading to the training fields.

"Now, remember, he might be training…so you could get hurt." She informed.

"Oh…what's he training for?" I asked, my attention and eyes flittering around the house, taking in the sights.

"Just trying to get stronger." She replied, walking on my right.

After a few minutes of silence between us, she asked,

"How's your mom?" At her question, my eyes turned to her, focusing on her, then shifting to the floor.

"She died about a year ago." Yeah, she did. She got deathly sick and never woke up. You see, one year after Neji was born, our father strayed from his mom, my step-mom…and that resulted in me! When our father found out about me, I was immediately taken from my mother and forced to live with the Hyuuga's, just in case I developed the Byakugan, which I didn't. Since I was part of the branch family, I had the same aqua-ish mark put on my forehead, but I didn't hide it like he did. After 5 years, we became the best of friends as even our father mistook us for the other, since we both had long brown hair, even though mine was lighter than his. Then one night my mother came back, taking me from my room and leaving Konoha. When she died I became sad and looked in the mirror one day. On my forehead was the mark; one she had hid. How she did it? I truthfully don't know, but when it came back, I remembered my half-brother and decided to go back and live with them…if they remembered me. I really hoped they did and since she remembered, he would too...hopefully.

We walked the whole way down the open hallway, not seeing the whole training field, most of it being shielded by trees. Hinata jumped off landing in the grass, looked over and said,

"Let's go get 'im." She smiled and giggled as she ran off.

"Yeah." I agreed, following my cousins' footsteps.

We ran down the backyard, while I tried to keep my sight straight as memories flew in from everywhere. Geez…too many memories…

Hinata slowed down as we neared the forest line. I did the same, not wanting to run into her. We leaned up against a couple trees, hearing his pants of exhaustion and grunts. Slowly and quietly, we moved from tree to tree, looking and almost giggling at each other. Finally, we neared the other forest line, seeing Neji about 2ft away from us. We dove into the bushes, making little to no sound and watched. Wow…had he grown really, really, really tall! I mean, I'm what? 5"5'? He had to be at **_least_** a whole head taller than me. He got a lot tanner, though…and it looks like he's been takin care of his hair …even though mine's longer. A smirk grew on my lips as I watched. This was going to be so much fun.

I felt pressure on my arm, as I lay in the grass under a bush, with my cousin right beside me; it had to be her. I looked over as she mouthed,  
"We'll get him when he stops. I'll poke you when the time's right." I nodded in agreement, showing that I understood. My attention shifted back to Neji. It was obvious he trained a lot, but I noticed something wrong with his eyes; near them, the veins had popped out. Maybe this was the Byakugan? I had never seen it before, so I guessed it was…I mean, I could be wrong, which I usually was. Suddenly he whipped around, as we both winced, hoping he didn't see us, which he didn't, thank god. A quiet sigh escaped my mouth, as well as Hinata's as Neji assumed a fighting stance; feet spread apart, hands up and ready to defend, his eyes focused on something in a tree not far from us.

Again, she poked my arm, which meant to jump out now. So, without realizing the danger I was really in, I jumped out. Hinata didn't follow me.

"ONIISAN!" I yelled, catching his attention and the fact someone jumped out scared him caught his attention too. Mission, accomplished. Right? Not exactly. He whipped around and just like Hinata's did, his face turned to utter amazement and absolute joy, his mouth agape, eyes wide. I guess he couldn't believe I was back. But suddenly, a weird air spun around him creating a…protective bubble of air…if you could call it that. And me? **_I_** was in **_the best spot_**; the air. The bubble became bigger and bigger, pushing me out and away from my target. Just as it "popped" someone grabbed my hands, which were outstretched, since I **_was_** trying to jump up and hug him. With my eyes closed I didn't see who it was, but just by the touch, I knew. Just a second later my feet were firmly placed on the ground, as two arms wrapped around me, strangling me with even more force than Hinata. What a death grip Neji had…

After a couple seconds…or minutes…he pulled me back, putting his hands on my shoulders. Leaning in and brushing back some of my now messed up hair, he asked,

"Is that really you?" I had to look up, even though he looked down.

"No. I'm someone else coming to tell you, your sister's dead." I said sarcastically. Quickly the smile on his face vanished and his face turned to anguish. "OF COURSE IT'S ME!" I yelled seeing his face.

"I can't believe you…after all these years, you're still a smartass." He said, giving me a noogie.

"Hey!" I cried, since my hair was messed up already. After he let me go, still having his arm over my shoulder I replied, "And after all these years…I was still able to scare you." I said smugly.

"Yeah, you did scare me. You could've been thrown into a tree." His voice sounding concerned.

"But I wasn't, was I?" I retorted.

"Yeah, you sure you're okay?" Hinata asked, finally appearing from the bushes.

"So you were in on this two, huh?" Neji asked seeing her, while still not letting me go.

"Of course she was. It wouldn't be the same without her." I stated just as my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a couple of days.

"What was that?" Neji asked looking down at me as I began to blush. Okay, I really was hungry…like **_starving_** hungry.

"My…um…stomach." I answered, blushing and smiling.

"You didn't mention that before…why didn't you say something?" Hinata asked as I looked over at her.

"Well…I…um…wanted to um…scare you before I did anything." I finally spatted out, looking back up at my brother.

"Oh, so **_that's_** how it is?" He asked finally taking his arm from around my shoulders, crossing his arms and looking right at me.

"Yep." I cutely replied as I giggled, smiling again. If he were mad, he wouldn't be for too long.

"Alright…well…let's get back home…and have dinner." Hah! I was right! Yay!

Well, we went back to the manor where Kuroi basically attacked me, putting his paws on my shoulders and licking my face, since I had been gone for **_sooo_** long…

After our short reunion, Kuroi finally met my "brother" and after dinner, made by Neji thankfully…my cooking isn't very good. Let's just say you could contract a disease from **_my_** cooking…we, meaning Neji and myself, sat together on the couch, a couple of photo albums sitting on the table infront of us and one on his lap. Me, being the most curious girl **_ever_**, sat right beside him trying to pry into the book. He pushed my hands away.

"Alright, alright…hold your horses." He said in an annoyed tone. Yeah, I can get annoying, but so can he with that **_damn _**destiny talk of his…

He opened the album, the one end extending over my lap, as dust came from it making me sneeze.

"Bless you. Now…let's go from the beginning." He explained wanting me to learn everything from what happened from the last ten missing years. Yeah right…I don't even remember what village I came from last, **_let alone_** memorize the last ten years.

He flipped through each page, letting me see every picture at my own pace, my own time. He was always like that…protective, always asking **_me_** if everything was okay. I hated it **_and_** loved it, I mean it's nice to know you're loved, but yet, he never seemed to care for himself and **_that_**…I just **_couldn't_** stand.

Anyways…we went through that one as I learned about the death of our dad, which saddened me a lot, since I had forgotten it. How could I though? It seems like I forgot a lot.. He put that one on the table, switching it with another. This one contained his first day in the Ninja Academy, when he graduated and his team: Tenten, Rock Lee and his sensei, Maito Gai. Strangely, Lee and Gai looked alike and I asked,

"Are they related?" He stopped dead, looked over and me and just about burst into laughter. "What?" I asked stupidly.

"No, " He said through his laughter. "They aren't related, just a Sensei and his student." He explained.

"Oh…" I sighed, feeling embarrassed as I turned the page, seeing the next graduating class…and just as I saw one team my jaw dropped and my eyes became wide. That guy again! It was him: the raven-haired boy! I pointed at the picture, specifically him. "What's his name?" I asked looking over at Neji, who was still laughing. He took a second and looked over.

"Why?" He looked back up at me, confused.

"Because! Just tell me!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay…" With disgust, he said, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Hm…Uchiha…I've heard that name before…anyways…

The rest of the night passed by really, really quickly. Time flies when you're having fun, right? Well, he put me in the room next to his, **_go figure_**, let me use his bathroom, and also gave me a pair of his old pjs, since his recent one's definitely wouldn't fit.

After getting out of the shower, a much-needed one, I went into "my" room and looked around. It **_really_** needed a decorator; or at least something to spruce it up. Ah, I'll do that tomorrow…I put my clothes on the dresser instead of the trash, even though that's where they should've gone and sat on the bed. Comfy…I like that. White sheets, white bedspread, white everything. I threw off a couple pillows since there was like…one…two …three…four…five…six! I just needed two out of the six, so the others met the floor. Floor met the pillows I don't need. Pillows meet the cold floor. Before Kuroi jumped on the bed I snuck under the covers, pulling them up to my shoulders. Just like I suspected, the bed bounced as he jumped on, lying at my feet…well…**_on_** my feet. I reached over to the lamp on the stand beside me and pulled on the string, turning off the light making it completely dark. I rested my head on the pillow, my eyes closing almost immediately. Through my eyelids I could see someone had opened my door and walked in. I could feel a presence beside me, knowing it was my brother, watching me.

"What do you want?" I asked keeping my eyes closed. While poking my arm with every word he replied,

"You get to get up bright and early, 4.a.m. To go training with you're older brother." He said while I guessed he had a huge smile on his face. Mimicking him I replied,

"Kiss…my…ass." He snickered, pulling away my bangs and kissing my forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

"Yeah…" My voice said, fading as I felling into a deep sleep. I didn't even hear him leave.

 Time Passes 

Pressure. No pressure. Pressure again. Someone was poking my arm that was hanging off the bed.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Neji said, poking my arm. Lazily, I rolled away from him, pulling my arm away and groggily replied,

"It better not be 4 am…or you're dead." Silence. He was either laughing inside or serious.

"Try 3 in the afternoon four days **_after_** you fell asleep, Imoto." He stated. It took a second to register in my brain, but suddenly I sat up.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, looking over at him, who sat right beside my bed, looking back at me like I was stupid.

"3…in the…afternoon." He said slowly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, finally calming down as I fell back on the bed.

"You were too kawaii to wake. I didn't want to disturb you." He said getting up and walking to the door. "Be ready in thirty minutes. Hinata left you some clothes over there." He said pointing to the spot where my clothes had been.

"Why?" I asked, sitting back up as I looked at him. His eye began to twitch as he stuttered,

"I'm taking you sh-sho-shop-shopping." Quickly, he walked out the door and shut it as I fell back on the bed again and squealed in joy.

After a couple wasted minutes went by, I sat back up and looked around. Kuroi was nowhere to be found. He's probably eating…damn dog…Suddenly a huge growl came from my stomach. I guess not eating for four days makes people hungry. Right?

I got up, hesitantly leaving the warm bed, walked in the conjoined bathroom between our rooms and took a quick shower. Thank god Neji had long hair too, or else his shampoo would've ruined my hair.

I dried my hair after getting out, rummaging through box after box, drawer after drawer to find a hair drier. I went back into my room finding Kuroi on my bed, with a huge bone in his mouth, absolute joy expressed on his face.

"Morn-um…Afternoon." I corrected myself. I'd never gotten up this late. And why hadn't he woken me up again? Oh, yeah…he said I was too cute to wake. Wait…too cute…I guess it's not that weird…okay, it is. But, he hadn't seen me in ten years, so I really can't blame him…but it's not like him to take me shopping! He'd usually have Hinata do it…I guess he really did miss me. And with both of our moms gone…since his mom left after dad died…he really was alone. Poor guy.

Anyways, thanking Hinata mentally, I got dressed and with Kuroi following at my heels, I left the room. Jeans and a black t-shirt, a matching black bra and socks accompanying them; Hinata read me all too well. I'ma rocker chick.

Meeting my brother in the kitchen, I wolfed down something, so fast I didn't even see it. Really! It was good and it filled me up, that's all that matters. With each passing minute I looked at the clock, growing more and more excited with every tick tock. Finally, in the silence of the room a scrapping sound, the sound of his chair moving, filled the room. He put his dish in the sink connected to the counter that stood behind him (on my left). The fridge was beside the counter, on the left of the sink, while the oven was on the opposite side. The table was up against the opposite wall, with four chairs surrounding it, me being in one, with Kuroi at my feet. I watched his movements, hoping he was headed to the door beside the fridge. Excitement coursed through my veins as he walked over to the door. Sighing, he looked back at me with a look that read, _'I-really-don't-wanna-do-this.'_ Just as his mouth opened ready to talk, I squealed and jumped out of my seat, scaring Kuroi, and ran over to the door, standing right beside him.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" He asked, his hand on the doorknob, his eyes on me.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said impatiently. I was itching to go, obviously.

"Alright…just don't get that urge to buy **_everything_** you see…" He said, reminding me that I usually buy something I didn't need. A cat toy? I'd buy it. Never play with it. But, I'd buy it.

"Okay, Ne-ne-kun." Yeah, _Ne-ne-kun. _It's my little nickname for him that I made when I was younger. He absolutely **_hates_** it. Since I, for some odd reason, couldn't say his name, I would call him Ne-ne-kun. His face paled when he heard the name and in a hard heard whisper he asked,

"You're still gonna call me that?" He kinda looked sad.

"Why?" I asked cocking my head, still watching him.

"It's annoying…and it was your first word ever and it was on **_that_** day." He looked back at me with those sad eyes. I know what day he meant; the day the mark was placed on him.

_Flashback_

"Dad, w'y won't s'e say anyt'ing?" A young brunette asked his father.(**An:1)**

"She'll speak when she's ready." He replied looking down at his two kids; a 4-yr-old boy, brown hair, white eyes like his fathers and a 3-yr-old girl, with almost the same hair, her's being much lighter, her eyes bluer than her brothers. They sat next to each other, playing with a ball, rolling it back and forth. His little girl hadn't spoken yet, even though she was **_three_**. He wondered if she would **_ever_** speak.

They were sitting on the outward hallway listening to the sounds of the day; the soft, yet clear songs of the birds, the rustling of the leaves blowing and the quiet chirpings of the bugs that filled the trees beside the house.

"Hizashi-san!" A young male called from down the hall. He despised this day; the day his son would have the mark placed on his head. All the while his cousin's birthday was taking place and an alliance was being formed. "We are ready!" He yelled. Hizashi stood up, revealing his full height and called to his son.

"Neji, let's go." His son looked up at him.

"W'y?" He asked innocently.

"You'll be back soon. Then you two can play all you want." His father assured. Obeying his fathers' commands, he stood up, letting the ball rolled by his sister go pass him and hitting the wall. She looked on in confusion as they both walked away. Suddenly, she stood up and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Ne-ne-kun!" She yelled looking up at her brother. She didn't want him to go. They slowly turned to her and looked down at her.

"S'e spoke!" Neji exclaimed, hugging the girl who still held his hand. A hand placed itself on her head, patting it.

"Don't worry. We'll be right back." He assured the small girl as he turned and continued to walk down the hall.

"Yeah. We'll go play w'en I get back." Her bother assured. He walked off as she let his hand slip from hers and sat back on the floorboards. She watched them walk away, seeing her father fade and the kindness of her brother fade with him.

_Back to the real world_

"Oh…yeah. Gomen nasai." I replied looking away, seeing Kuroi lazily walk over and sit on my right side, nudging his nose in my hand.

"It's okay." He said finally opening the door and walking outside. I followed, bouncing instead of walking.

"Can I still call you that?" I asked as we, well…I was walking backwards and he was walking normally down the dirt path and into the heart of the village.

"No."

"Please?" I begged putting an oh-so-cute puppy face on. Even Kuroi whined, also begging him.

"No." He said turning his head away from us.

"Oh, **_pleeaassee_**?" I repeated. His eye began to twitch. Yes, I was wining! Go me! He sighed and in defeat he replied,

"Alright."

"Yeah!" I yelled jumping up and throwing a fist into the air. Kuroi barked and ran up ahead of us, turning and looking at us like,

_"Are you coming?"_ He was excited too. Obviously, we shared about the same emotions at the same time. We were really close. Feeling just as excited as him, I chased him as soon as I hit the ground and ended up colliding with him. We both fell to the ground, his tail wagging back and forth so fast I couldn't even see it, and myself? Well, I was hysterical. After a couple seconds I got up, Kuroi rolled over and Neji walked up to us giving the most embarrassed look ever.

"What's wrong, Ne-ne-kun?" I cooed innocently looking over at him as we resumed to walk. Well, he did. Kuroi and I were trotting, having a **_slight_** bounce in our step.

"Nothing." He replied putting his head in his hand. "Just don't **_ever_** do that again." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Because you're embarrassing."

"Me?" I asked sarcastically, putting my hand on my chest.

"Yes. _You_."

**Neji's Pov**

"Oh, yeah…Gomen nasai." She said looking away from me. I guess she could call me that…even if it's annoying as hell.

"It's okay." I said opening the door. Strangely, she didn't walk…she **_bounced_** outside. Her dog did too…**_weird_**…

"Can I still call you that?" She asked cutely.

"No." Never. No way in hell. What if Tenten or Lee heard her? I'd be screwed.

"Please?" She begged giving that kawaii face she'd found as a kid. She knew it always worked. **_Not any.more_**.

"No." I said even sterner, looking away from her. Goddamn! Even her dog's whining!

"Oh, **_pleeaassee_**?" She repeated, stressing the word. Damnit! My eye's twitching! Stop it! Oh…duh…I'm telling my own eye to stop. I'm gonna go insane…

"Alright." I gave in, knowing she'd never give up. If anything, she had the will of a Hyuuga.

"Yeah!" She screamed jumping up just like Naruto-baka and cheering. Her dog suddenly shot off, running ahead of us, turning back and looking at us like an idiot. Just as she hit the ground she was gone, running after her dog. She tripped over her own two feet and they collided, landing together on the ground. W-o-w…She was laughing hard, almost crying…just like that time when she scared the shit outa me…. As I got closer I felt more and more embarrassed. How were we related? I'm starting to think she was adopted. **_No one _**in this **_entire _**family acted like she did. I really wish she'd stop that though…that's what makes her so vulnerable…

She finally got up, still laughing, and she had to ask _it_. The stupid question.

"What's wrong, Ne-ne-kun?"

"Nothing." I replied, putting my head in my hand. "Just don't **_ever_** do that again." I added.

"Why not?" Smartass. She knew…she just wanted to aggravate me…I just know it.

"Because you're embarrassing." That's the truth, but yet, she's too damn innocent to not love.

"Me?" She asked her hand moving up to her chest. Double smartass.

"Yes. You." I replied through gritted teeth.

Still, she and her dog continued to bounce along, while I remained normal and continued to walk down.

**Kyoko's Pov**

Okay, so my little laughter fit ended, we continued to walk down the remainder of the path, which wasn't that far.

We ended up walking around town first, instead of buying things first. I like to walk around, you see, but I get lost easy, so I wanted to find out where everything was first.

 Time Passes 

Just about the rest of the day passed as we were just on our way home. We…well; **_I_** had bought everything with my brother's money…heh heh…and, this really surprised me, he carried **_all_** the bags…which were like…50 on each arm. I guess he considered it "training". I had picked out everything a girl could possibly need; a new nightsky themed bedspread, the lotions, face wash, shampoo, conditioner, do I really need to go on? I mean, you must get the point by now…Poor Neji though…we were going to share a bathroom and, as every girl knows, we tend to over pack stuff so when you open a drawer, something **_will_** fly out at you…I felt bad…just a little bit.

We continued, though, as a music store appeared on the horizon. Scarring the crap out of Neji, I shrieked and jumped up.

"Oh, can we go, please?" I begged as I came back to earth.

"I'll make you a deal." He started as we still walked on, continuing to get closer and closer, as I jumped with every step. "I'll give you the rest of the money and take these home, if, and only if, you'll stay there and wait for me, okay?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed as we stopped. He pulled out the rest of the cash giving it to me, which was who knows how much, and grabbed the bags, heading home. Walking off, he said,

"Don't go anywhere else!"

"I know!" I yelled back, running into the store.

It wasn't too big of a store, maybe as big as my room. Rows and rows of cds filled the main section of the store, while games lined the walls. The register stand stood on my right, having two salesmen behind it and one walking around the store. I walked up to one of the cd stands, looking through it, when one of them came up to me. I could tell by the way he looked up and down me first; he liked the way I looked. Okay, just to clear this up, I believe in inner beauty, but yes I am skinny and yes, I do have boobs…and an ass. I can't help it; so, I just don't care, but I'd rather a guy look at my eyes instead. Doesn't every girl?

"Can I help you?" He asked. Brown hair, blue eyes. Quite cute, if you ask me; but he's not my type. Hell, I don't even know what "my type" is.

"No, just looking." I replied.

"I found what I'm looking for." He provocatively said, scanning me. Eww… Disgusting.

"Well, your eyes can look elsewhere." I hated men like this. So, I walked away, taking a couple cds with me. Aerosmith, AC/ DC, Bon Jovi…like I said, I'ma rocker chick. He tailed me. I continued down the cd aisles, picking up as many I could find. I found at least all of my favorite bands and even a cd player to match. For some odd reason, though, he stopped following me. Taking my 20 or so cds, I checked out and almost disobeying my brother I went right outside, waiting. Having my hands behind me I began to rock back and forth, shifting my weight from heel to toe, toe to heel and so on. The plastic bag rocked in my hands, making the usually swishing sound of a plastic bag.

"Da da da dunt dat dat dunt…" I began, subconsciously humming the beginning of Linkin Park's "Hit the Floor".

Bringing me back to earth, was not my brother, but a head of black hair, with almost non-existent navy blue highlights. Sasuke; my old best friend from so long ago. He had gotten taller, too. Not as tall a Neji though. Oh, yeah…they're a year apart…Sorry, memory lapse. I couldn't believe as I looked; he walked right passed me, not noticing at all.

* * *

**(An:1) **_I just thought it would be cute to have Neji not be able to pronounce his "h's". :D So when you do see that, _**s'e**_ would be pronounced the same as "si" (yes in spanish) or sea. _**W'y **_"i" or eye. _**Anyt'ing**_ anyting. :D_


	3. Second Words

_**

* * *

**_

Ten Tails of the Gods

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:** _Bringing me back to earth, was not my brother, but a head of black hair, with almost non-existent navy blue highlights. Sasuke; my old best friend from so long ago. He had gotten taller, too. Not as tall a Neji though. Oh, yeah…they're a year apart…Sorry, memory lapse. I couldn't believe as I looked; he walked right passed me, not noticing at all. _

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!" I called out, not realizing just about everyone had heard me. Slowly, he turned around, this cold…vacant look oozing from his eyes. I stood right infront of him, waiting until he actually stopped moving. 

"What?" He snapped. I was taken aback; _what happened to him?_

"Do you remember me?" I mustered out.

"Kyoko. I remember." He said no trace of care in his black eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm back. I didn't think you'd remember." I shyly responded.

"Of course I would. You think I'm stupid or something?" He asked anger filling his voice.

"N-no…not at all. I just didn't think you'd be **_this_** upset." I could tell he was furious, though I didn't understand why. Usually, when a friend comes back they get a hug; Not me. I got yelled at.

"Upset? I'm **_pissed_** off!" He lost his cool…something he almost **_never_** did. "You disappear one day without a **_word_**, and now, **_ten. years. later._**, you just…s-show up! What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled as I cringed under him. I hated getting yelled at, but he was right. I never said anything to him…or his brother for that fact. Feeling a lump in my throat, I tried to reply without crying.

"It-it's not…my fault…" I just knew I was going to cry, feeling the well overflow.

"Not **_your_** fault? Of course it is! Whose else **_could_** it be?" He yelled. Again, he was right.

"I tried to tell you." I spoke up swallowing the lump.

"Tried? **_Tried?_** I guess you **_are_** just a weakling." Those words hit hard. "Oh, what? You're going to cry?" Yeah, I was crying now, feeling the small warm tears stream down my cheeks as I looked down at the ground. Then, I yelled back, taking a 360 in emotion, looking right back into the black eyes with eyes just as furious.

"You don't understand! It wasn't **_my_** choice!" Then I thought of another something to say. Maybe that will blow his ego. Which _is_ huge. "Ya know, though…The Sasuke I **_knew_**…the Sasuke that's **_my_** friend," My hand resting on my chest. " that would **_still_** be my friend…is more of a **_man_** than you'll ever be." I felt two hands rest on my shoulders, obviously being Neji's. "And…you don't **_deserve_** to be called my friend. You are an arrogant, self-absorbed, low-life…who doesn't even deserve to have friends. You are an egotistic asshole…and now…I don't care." I slapped him across the face, knowing everyone was watching. I didn't care though. I was hurt. I turned around and with my brother and my dog beside me, I walked home.

Neji didn't say anything the whole way home, neither did Kuroi. He whimpered once, pushing the back of my leg. I shooed him away as we got to the door. Without saying anything I went back into my room, locking the door behind me, throwing myself on the newly made bed. Swiping a pillow I shoved it into my face, crying as hard as ever. I guess I'd been hurt more than I realized. I mean, words are the worst weapons; they're faster than a kunai, they hit harder than a rampaging bull, do more damage than a nation burned…and they never fail to hit the heart…right?

 Time Passes 

**Neji's Pov**

"Wow…" The word escaped my mouth as I sat with Kuroi in the living room, looking for something to watch. Of course…nothing. I replayed the moments of about…an hour ago. I hadn't seen much, but I knew exactly what happened. She, my sister, tried to make amends with her old friend, Sasuke…but things didn't go well. He got upset then she did, which made matters worse. In the end, she slapped him as she walked away, leaving a red mark and a bewildered look on his face. They were both right; she should've told him, and it wasn't her fault.

She's been crying for at least an hour, or at least I think. I felt really bad. At one point I tried to go in, but ended up with a wet pillow in my face. So I left her alone. Looking over at Kuroi…he was sad too. I guess they were really close and he felt just as bad as her. I patted him on the head while he whimpered.

"She'll be okay." If anyone, she would be okay. She'd bounce back like nothing happened. Kuroi looked up, his blue droopy eyes asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's strong. She'll be fine."

 The Next Morning 

**Kyoko's Pov**

I'm lying on bed right now, trying to decide something. I had thought about it**_ all_** night; should I go talk to Sasuke or not? He **_was_** right. I should have told him and I didn't. I still consider him my best friend, but I don't think he thinks the same way, so I at least should talk to him…if not explain what happened ten years ago. Yeah. That's a good idea. I will go talk to him; it's the **_least _**I can do.

So I got up off my bed, throwing the pillow from my hands and getting changed. I had slept in my clothes last night…stupid…jeans are so not comfy…Just like before, another pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. On the t-shirt though, was a silver dragon locked in battle with a blue tiger; yin and yang. Yay!

I left my room, seeing Kuroi at the door and almost tripping over him. He yipped excitedly as I clapped his jaws together. I didn't want Neji knowing I was going out by myself.

"And where are you going?" A voice from behind me said. I jumped probably like…50ft in the air and screamed while letting go of Kuroi.

"NII-SAN!" I yelled while turning around. Neji stood there, his arms crossed looking down at me. Lowering my voice I added, "Don't scare me like that!"

"An eye for an eye." He replied, a smirk taking over his mouth.

"Well…Kuroi and I will be back later." I stated, walking over to the door and just about to open it when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Where are you going?" Brothers are nosier than most people think.

"Nowhere." I lied, keeping eyesight at a minimum.

"Really?" He inquired.

"Y.E.S." I said through gritted teeth, finally looking at him with eyes that could burn a hole through the wall.

"Alright…just don't get lost…and I don't think he'll take it too lightly." His opinion reared it's ugly freakin' head.

"I didn't want your opinion. And I won't get lost. I have Kuroi to lead me home." I answered.

"Good." He let go of my wrist and opened the door for me.

"Thanks. Let's go, Kuroi!" I yelled, running out the door. Then, right then, I stopped dead and turned around.

"Hey…um…Neji?" I asked as he leaned against the doorframe, staring at me.

"You have no clue where you're going, don't you?"

"**_No freakin clue_**." I responded, rubbing the back of my head.

After he showed me, Kuroi and I headed off, looking and hopefully finding the Uchiha manor. On this day, a Saturday, the whole village was abuzz, people flying from shop to shop. It was the afternoon…maybe…noon? I didn't care; I just wanted to talk to my friend.

Slowly but surely we came closer and closer to his house, a huge, two-story, plain house. The fences surrounding the wooden house were black…maybe iron? Kuroi whimpered slightly as I faltered. My mind was on alert. 'Maybe I didn't want to do this. I can't.' But something pulled me along; my heart. "Forget your mind." It seemed to say. So, cautiously, I walked up opening the gate and leaving Kuroi at the entrance/exit. I didn't want him beside me. I needed to do this, not him. It seemed like forever as I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I tensed up; what if he wasn't there? What if he took one look and slammed the door in my face? It was too late to back out now; he had opened the door. A surprised look enveloped his face. I didn't give him the chance to talk, because I begin immediately.

"Hey, look…about yesterday…I thought it over and I wanted to tell you that you're right." He looked even more surprised. "I guess I should've told you about me leaving…but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You see, I was made to live with the Hyuuga family because I **_may_** have developed the Byakugan or I might have been kidnapped and held hostage. So, it was for **_my_** protection." He tried to speak.

"Bu-"

"No, lemme finish. Since I have less chakra than Hinata…my dad didn't want me to be a ninja and made a deal with my mom. At five, when we were to be enrolled, he had my mom "kidnap" me and take me out of the country…and that's where I've been. I never expected to meet you two and become friends…but I didn't want to do anything to see you sad…so I didn't tell you." His expression softened as I continued. "And…well, you were right to yell at me. I could've written a letter or **_something_**…my stupid mistake. Wow…well, I've gotta get back home or else Neji'll come lookin for me…so, I guess I'll see you sometime around the village." I turned around and began to walk away, looking down at the ground. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my arm and forced me back around, to face Sasuke.

"You really think your going to leave again?" He asked, looking directly in my eyes.

"Well…I've gotta get back home." Bad memories…starting to surface…

"Yeah, you're right. You could've said something." His grip tightened as I cringed.

"Please, let me go." I asked, trying to pull away. His grip tightened even more. In a sudden fit of rage I flailed around screaming, "Let me go!" He did while I fell backwards, landing on the ground and on my knees. Kuroi jumped over the fence and skidded out infront of me, his teeth barred, his low raspy growl emanating from his angered jaw. Bewildered, I began to mumble incoherently…or at least to him. "I-I h-hafta…g-get away…" I picked myself up slowly, staring at the ground and then turned around, running from the manor. Kuroi snarled and finally followed.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I was just about to head outside to train, securing my kunai and shuriken pack on myself. I had tried all night to get that image out of my mind. Making your old best friend cry is something you'll never forget…even though I wanted to. I've only seen her cry once before and I didn't like it then. I even helped to comfort her…but how can I help her when **_I_** was the one who made her cry?

Knock knock! I whipped around, facing the door.

"Who the hell could it be? It better not be Sakura or Naruto…we just got off a mission…" I mumbled, making my way to the door. I opened the door and to my surprise, Kyoko stood there looking down at the ground, her face filled with depression and fear. Her dog wasn't too far, sitting right beyond the gate. I tried to say something, but suddenly, she began.

"Hey, look about yesterday…I thought it over and I wanted to tell you that you're right." Wow…trust me, she isn't the type of girl to admit she's wrong. She'll fight until she's blue in the face. "I guess I should've told you about me leaving…but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You see, I was made to live with the Hyuuga family because I may have developed the Byakugan or I might have been kidnapped and held hostage. So, it was for my protection."

"Bu-" I tried to say something. She didn't hafta explain.

"No, lemme finish. Since I have less chakra than Hinata…my dad didn't want me to be a ninja and made a deal with my mom. At five, when we were to be enrolled, he had my mom "kidnap" me and take me out of the country…and that's where I've been. I never expected to meet you two and become friends…but I didn't want to do anything to see you sad…so I didn't tell you." Wow…that's…a lot…

"And…well, you were right to yell at me. I could've written a letter or **_something_**…my stupid mistake. Wow…well, I've gotta get back home or else Neji'll come lookin for me…so, I guess I'll see you sometime around the village." She turned around and began to walk away…but I needed to say something too, so I grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"You really think your going to leave again?" I asked, staring directly at her.

"Well…I've gotta get back home." She hesitantly replied. Something was bothering her.

"Yeah, you're right. You could've said something." I said as she began to cringe for some odd reason.

"Please, let me go." She pleaded, trying to squirm her way out. I didn't want her to go, so I held even tighter. Just as a small tear fell from her eye she began to flail around, making me let go of her. "Let me go!" She screamed as she stumbled backwards, landing on her knees. Suddenly, that huge dog of her jumped over the fence and skidded out infront of her, making it impossible to help her up. I didn't know if the dog was rabid or not, while this white foam formed from his mouth. He was obviously pissed off. "I-I h-hafta…g-get away…" Get away? Get away from what? Slowly she picked herself up and ran off, opening and closing the gate behind her. After another snarl the dog followed.

I stood there, just amazed. She's never, ever been this screwed up before. I wonder what happened to her…now I really feel bad…I guess I **_shouldn't've_** yelled… Well, knowing she wasn't going to walk back and miraculously talk, I went back inside and then back out the back door to my training field. She'll talk when she's ready.

* * *

_Okay, Sasuke's a little out of character here...but that's okay. The quote from Kyoko was taken from this one,_

**_"There are no weapons stronger than words. They hit faster than a speeding bullet, with more force than a battering ram, and never fail to hit the heart."_**

**_-Unknown._**

_One of my favorite quotes, but i don't know exactly where it comes from, so if you know or have some other info, i'd like to know, thanks. Oh, and reviews or messages would be nice...lemme know what you think!_


	4. Nicknames

_**Ten Tails of the Gods**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

Last time: . _"Let me go!" She screamed as she stumbled backwards, landing on her knees. Suddenly, that huge dog of her jumped over the fence and skidded out infront of her, making it impossible to help her up. I didn't know if the dog was rabid or not, while this white foam formed from his mouth. He was obviously pissed off. "I-I h-hafta…g-get away…" Get away? Get away from what? Slowly she picked herself up and ran off, opening and closing the gate behind her. After another snarl the dog followed. _

_I stood there, just amazed. She's never, ever been this screwed up before. I wonder what happened to her…now I really feel bad…I guess I **shouldn't've** yelled… Well, knowing she wasn't going to walk back and miraculously talk, I went back inside and then back out the back door to my training field. She'll talk when she's ready._

**Kyoko's Pov**

I leaned up against a building and rested my hands on my knees, breathing hard. I don't exactly know where I'd gone, but as long as I got away from there…bad memories. I shivered at the phrase. Kuroi was right beside me, lying on his back, his paws in the air, his tongue lying out of his mouth, also breathing hard. I patted him on the head, or well…his stomach. He still panted, while I looked around. Buildings, buildings and more buildings. **_Yay_**. Like I had **_any clue_** what was what, until I heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Lee! We were supposed to be at Neji's **_half-an-hour_** ago!" A girl yelled.

"It is okay, Tenten. I told Neji we would be late." This time, a guy, an older guy spoke.

"Hey, wait up!" Another guy yelled. I hadn't seen them until after they spoke. One girl, two guys. The girl, Tenten was a brunette, with equally brown eyes. Her hair was styled in two buns, one on each side of her head. She had a pink Chinese-style jacket/shirt with black pants that extended the whole way to her ankles.

The next two looked exactly the same, other than the height difference. The younger I recognized as Rock Lee and the older was their sensei, Maito Gai. They looked different than the picture Neji showed me, being that Gai and Lee had the same green vests as I'd seen before, not mentioning the bowl cut hair, the horribly bushy eyebrows, the green jumpsuits and the orange ankle socks, plus the red headband around their waists. Shiver! **_God_**, do they need a designer…or a new outfit. I watched them walk pass me when Lee turned back, his eyes focused on me. He walked over and stood in front of me.

"Please stand." Still having my hands on my knees and my head almost between my knees, I looked up.

"Aren't you Rock Lee?" I asked, standing to my full height, which was nothing compared to his. I hate being short.

"That mark…" He said, looking at my forehead. "It is the same as Neji's."

"Yeah, that's because I'm his little sister." I explained.

"His…**_sister_**?" He asked, his eyebrows ruffling together in confusion.

"Hey Lee! Hurry up!" Tenten yelled. They both had stopped and turned, watching us.

"Guys! This girl is Neji's sister!" He yelled before I could stop him. Now I felt embarrassed. Having a genius brother is bad enough…does everyone else hafta know? The two looked at each other and decided to walk over. **_Oooo, goody_**.

"Neji's sister, eh?" Gai asked, looking at me just like Lee did.

"Yeah…you do look like him." Tenten stated.

"Yes, she does. But she is shorter." Lee said, pointing at my height level.

"No duh, I'ma year younger." I responded…me and my damn mouth…I'm **_supposed_** to be nice…

"Really? Where have you been then? I've never seen you before." Tenten asked patting Kuroi on the head. Suck up…

"I just got back. I've been "missing" for 10 years." I explained.

"So…you're not a ninja?" Gai asked, admiring himself in a widow placed right next to us.

"Yeah. I don't have much chakra…I don't have the Byakugan either."

"Really!" Tenten looked surprised, staring at me with an open mouth.

"That is amazing!" Lee exclaimed, looking just as surprised as Tenten, as Gai looked back over at me.

"I see…you going "missing" was a…safety precaution for you and the family." Wow, Gai's smarter than he looks.

"Yeah." I agreed. "So you guys headin to Nej- I mean, my house?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Today's training day." Gai said with a little more excitement than I expected.

"Why don't you come with us, then? I mean, you're heading home, aren't you?" Tenten offered. I thought for a second. I really didn't have anything else to do…

"Okay, oh and this is my dog, Kuroi." I introduced him, who had been soaking up all the attention. He barked a couple times and bounced up. He knew we were heading home…and to his bed. Lazy dog...

As we walked back, another conversation struck up as Tenten asked,

"I thought everyone in the Hyuuga Clan was a ninja…but why aren't you?"

"Well, " I began, rubbing my arm as Kuroi bounced along ahead of us. "I was born after Neji, obviously, and not disrespecting my dad or anything…he had an affair with my mother on a mission. After I was born, my step-uncle found out and ordered me to live with my dad. One; for my protection and two: So that if I was able to use the Byakugan, I wouldn't be kidnapped or anything that would result in the fall of the Clan. But, as I said, I don't have a lot of chakra…less than Hinata's…So my dad made a deal with my mother, who I hadn't seen since I was born. It went something like this: When Hinata was to be enrolled in the Academy, I would be "kidnapped" the night before and taken out of the country."

"So why did you come back?" Lee asked, looking down at me.

"Well, somehow my mother had made my mark disappear." I said, pointing at it. "And about a year ago she died…a couple days after…it just appeared and I remembered…oh, yeah, I still have my brother…well, half-brother."

"I'm sorry about your loss." Tenten stated, looking ahead of us.

"It's okay." I assured as Kuroi came up with a stick in his mouth. I sighed as I took the stick from him, which included a tug-of-war, and threw it as far as I could. Silence…until he came back, panting, and nudging me again. So I threw it again, just as Tenten broke the silence.

"So…do you have any…**_embarrassing_** nicknames for Neji?" She grinned as she asked. I looked down, a smile peaking from my lips.

"Well…"

"Is that a "hai"?" Lee asked, trying to catch my eyesight.

"Well…" I repeated. Neji could easily kill me if I told. I think he'd do it to… The thought of Neji's angry face filled my mind, as I stifled a giggle.

"That's a yes." Tenten shook her head. They knew.

"What is your name?" Gai finally asked. Oh, yeah, I hadn't said my name, had I?

"Kyoko. It means, "mirror"." I answered.

"Mirror?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Yeah, cus, Ne-…Neji and I are almost "mirror" images." I slipped up…almost calling him Ne-ne-kun.

"That is why I turned back. I thought you were Neji."

"Oh, I get it." Finally, we entered the path that led down to the manor, and, of course, Kuroi ran down to the house. I remembered something.

"Oh…snap! I hafta get down there before him!" I quietly said to myself, but they heard it. "I'll see ya later!" I called out, running down the path and starting to catch up with Kuroi.

"Bye!" They yelled back.

**3rd Person Pov**

The three ninja watched as the brunette ran off after her dog, just taking their time.

"Lee, Tenten. Did you notice it too?" Their sensei, Maito Gai asked.

"Yes."

"Hai, sensei." His replica replied.

"It's an amazing amount of hidden chakra. Not to mention, the…" She searched for the word.

"Piercing gaze, like a wolf?" Lee finished.

"Yeah. She doesn't even act like a Hyuuga, either."

"Just keep your eyes on her." Gai stated.

"Hai."

"Yeah." Tenten answered, seeing the brunette running just up ahead of them.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I beat Kuroi inside, thankfully. Right before we left, I stupidly left out the whole bag of dog food and he knew it. That's why he ran home, making me run after him. I slammed the door in his face, not hurting him, but having time to pick it up.

"Back already?"

"NII-SAN! STOP THAT!" This time, instead of getting away with scaring me, he got a face full of dog food.

"Wh-" He wondered exactly what I threw on him, looking down and examining the pieces stuck on his jacket.

"It's dog food. Kuroi would've eaten it all." Then a knock came to the door. "Oh, yeah. Your teams' here." I said, pointing to the door and looking over at him. With his Byakugan activated, he replied,

"Yeah. I see that." Since I was still picking up the dog food, he got up and just before opening the door I yelled,

"Wai-" But, alas, it was too late. Kuroi had pushed the door open and jumped up on him, knocking him to the floor. Whoops… and to make matters worse, the team was also at the door, staring in disbelief. Laughter rang throughout the manor…mainly Tenten and mine.

We stopped laughing just a little later, and after I picked up the rest of the dog food with a nosy dog in my face, I walked around the house. I was trying to find the closest spot to get to the training field; I was curious to see what it was like. Even this late…maybe I could still be a ninja. Well, Kuroi was nowhere to be found, amazingly. He's usually following me, but he was gone. I grabbed a book and some of my cds, while making my way through the house. I eventually found the outside hallway, and followed the sounds of clashes, grunts and pants of exhaustion. That's where they're training…oh, duh. I slapped myself on the head. That's the training field. Duh!

I put my headphones on, deciding to listen to some old time rock; AC/DC. It's not that old, but I still call it old. I blared it through my headphones, while jamming out. I never cared what people thought. I made my way through the same thicket Hinata and I tried to scare Neji, which was a failed attempt, and just as I hit the other end of the line, I ducked, missing a punch by mere millimeters. I couldn't say the same about my hair though. My headphones fell off as I hit the ground.

"OH! Are you alright!" Lee's voice rang out. I looked up, finally opening my eyes.

"Um…yeah…I think. My cd player isn't, though…" I said, looking at the slight chip in it. I waited. No yelling. No scolding. "Aren't you gonna yell at me?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"No. It is not nice to yell." He replied. I thought for a second. He was right.

"Well…I **_did_** disturb you." I pointed out.

"Hai, but I should have sensed you. The fault is mine."

"No, I shouldn't've just shown up. Gomen." I picked up my headphones and my cd player, and walked over to a nearby tree.

Lee went back to training, while I rocked out and read one of my absolute favorite books, "White Fang". Kuroi loved to hear me read this, being he is 1/3 wolf. I met him a while ago, right after my mother died. He was still a puppy and needed someone, so I took him in. I'd look up every once in awhile. I believe Neji said he was an expert in Taijutsu…it's pretty interesting. It looks like a lot of hard work…and if he's an expert…it must've taken a long time to hone his skills. I looked back down on my book.

"Why do you keep looking up?" He asked, startling me.

"Well…I'm curious about the ninja stuff my brother's in." I replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Would you like to learn?" He asked, which made me think.

'Since I'm really not trained in anything…some stuff **_would_** be good to learn…' "Sure!" I replied, getting up and setting my cd player on the ground beside me. "It wouldn't hurt."

So, after getting up and stretching, since it obviously was necessary, he asked me to punch the tree. Using almost all of my strength, I punched the tree. **_OW! Damn!_** That hurt! I guess that's what I get for punching a tree, huh?

"Your stance is wrong." He stated, punching the tree next to me.

"Oh. Okay." After seeing his stance, I mimicked it, and punched the tree again. Not as much pain, and I didn't even hafta use all my strength. It just flowed that time.

This continued for quite some time, while I learned even more moves, just with my hands, though. We hadn't started with legs and feet…yet. Actually, despite my brother telling me, Lee wasn't that bad. He got a little annoying, but he was all in all, a good guy. Quite funny, well, to me.

"Now, Let us start on leg attacks."

"Yes!" I said, pulling a fist back and jumping for joy. I'd usually never get anything so quick, so this was a good day for me.

"You truly are not like Neji. You resemble each other, but persona wise…you are much more care-free." He complimented…at least I think.

"Oh, well, thanks. I'm just the fun side. He's the, " I crossed my arms, mimicking my brother. " You-need-to-be-more-serious-not-so-fun-loving-throw-it-to-the-wind-person." He laughed.

"You are good at that."

"I've had practice." I replied, going back into a not-so-serious pose.

"Let me see how you kick." He commanded, yet asked.

"High kick or side?" I asked back.

"Either or." He replied. Truthfully, I didn't think he cared. So, assuming a pose much like this; feet only about a foot apart, not even that, hands in a punching-like fitting. A side kick, my favorite. My leg swooshed up, missing his head by mere inches, even thought he didn't flinch.

"Good…but, you can do better."

"I can?" Obviously, my self-esteem isn't that high. He walked over, standing behind me.

"Kick, but keep your leg up." He asked/ commanded again.

"Okay…" So I did, reaching the same spot as before and stopping, mid-kick. I almost fell over once, but gained my balance as he circled around.

"It is your footing. It is off." He stated, grabbing my calf and hoisting it up higher, as a familiar snarl came out from the trees directly across from us. Kuroi makes his late appearance…in **_exactly_** the **_right_** time…geez… He came out of the bushes, snarling at the fact that Lee was holding my leg. Even though he's lazy, he's very protective. At full force he came running, snarling, and ready to attack. Quickly, I put my leg back down and jumped after him. He was one foot ahead of me as I jumped, wrapping my arms around his huge, scruffy neck and the force of the jumped made both of us fall and skid backwards-slash-to the left. I had closed my eyes, and thank god I did, because just as we hit the ground, his head bashed into my right eye, causing major pain. He had to of broken the bone around my eye, no doubt. We finally stopped, missing a tree by inches, and he got up, whining. He didn't understand why I wasn't getting up; I was in way too much pain to **_move_**. Gently, I rolled to my back, having both hands lying there. I moaned. Ow… Tears ran down my cheeks. _Goddamn does this hurt…_

Elsewhere…

**Neji's Pov**

'Rotation!' I spun around, the chakra filled air making a protective shield against Tenten's weapons. Suddenly, a shiver went through my spine. I looked in the direction where Lee was; another, weaker chakra, was with him…and it wasn't moving. She's hurt! Leaving Tenten, I disappeared.

"Neji! Where're you going?" She yelled, looking very confused.

"Kyoko!" I shouted, right before a poof of smoke replaced me.

**Kyoko's Pov**

My eyes were closed, emanating tears. Lee was beside me, as was Kuroi. Kuroi was whining and licking my arm. Suddenly, I heard a poof-like sound and Lee yelled,

"NEJI!" I could hear him run over. I felt a hand on my cheek, whipping away my tears.

"Shh…you're okay…" He calmly said, setting his fingers on my eye. I sobbed when he moved them around. "It's broken. Kyoko, try and open your eye for me."

"O-okay…" Slowly, my eyes opened, my right opening very little. With blurred vision, I could simply see my brother, or a sketchy version of him, Kuroi still on my side and Lee on the other.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lee asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah…I think…" Neji replied, tracing my cheekbone.

"It hurts…Ne-ne-kun…" Whoops…He didn't seem mad, though. He just looked down at me, scanning my eye.

"I know. It's gonna turn black and blue." He said, which made me sigh. He wasn't mad, at least not **_now_**.

"You aren't gonna yell at me later…**_are you?_**" I asked, still crying slightly. A smirk appeared on his face.

"No, of course not. Now, come on, get up." He pulled me up, not quite standing, but just sitting up. Kuroi licked my face, avoiding the right side. "What happened?" He asked.

"Lee was showing me so taijutsu stuff…and Kuroi almost attacked him, so I jumped out and stopped him, right at his head bashed into my eye." I explained, taking my jolly good time. Like I cared.

"Alright…well…let's go home." He replied, pulling me to my feet. I closed my eyes, as Neji held one arm; Lee held the other, and Kuroi walked infront of us, his tail hitting me as he lead me back to the house.

When we got inside, Tenten was already there, waiting in the living room. I'm guessing my eye was already changing color, because she squealed when we walked in.

"What happened!" She asked, stand up and walking over to us.

"Pain." I replied, as Kuroi jumped on the couch and Lee And Neji put me down beside him.

"Stay right here, okay?" Neji did the same thing as Lee; A command/question.

"I know." I replied, keeping my eyes closed. Tap, tap, tap. He walked down the hall, I'm guessing to the bathroom, where he keeps his bandages.

"How'd you get that?" Tenten asked, as she moved infront of me and looked at my eye, gingerly examining it.

"Kuroi. His head bashed into my bone."

"Oww…" She sighed. "It should heal in a couple days, if not a week."

"Great." I replied sarcastically.

"Just be happy you didn't get a concussion." Neji stated, walking back into the room. He kneeled infront of me and after a second, something cold and soft was spread around the area including my eye.

'Probably just medicine…' I thought, still sitting and flinching every once in a while.

After a couple minutes, he bandaged it up, putting an eye patch-like thingy over my eye. Sucks, though. I could only see with my left eye, while I looked around. Kuroi immediately began to lick my face, but I pushed him off.

"No more training. I want you to rest. You could have a concussion." Neji told me, as she walked back from the bathroom, putting the bandages away, fyi. I was tired anyways.

"Mmkay." I simply replied, pushing the lump of fur off the couch, and lying down. I snuggled into a pillow and immediately fell asleep, but not after Kuroi jumped up on the end of the couch.

**Neji's Pov**

Kyoko was already asleep when I went back outside, where Lee and Tenten were waiting for me.

"She okay?" Tenten asked, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah. She'll be fine." I replied, walking down the steps. They followed me and after a couple steps, both of them put their arms on my shoulders.

"**_Ne-ne-kun_**, huh?" Lee asked, both of them grinning ear to ear.

"That's cute." Tenten added, a smile on her face. **_Well, color me screwed_**. Goodbye, reputation.

"Shut up."

"Oh, look, Lee. He's blushing."

"I said, SHUT UP!"


	5. Okami, The Tailed Goddess

_**Ten Tails of the Gods**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:** _Kyoko was already asleep when I went back outside, where Lee and Tenten were waiting for me._

_"She okay?" Tenten asked, getting up and stretching._

_"Yeah. She'll be fine." I replied, walking down the steps. They followed me and after a couple steps, both of them put their arms on my shoulders._

_"**Ne-ne-kun**, huh?" Lee asked, both of them grinning ear to ear._

_"That's cute." Tenten added, a smile on her face. **Well, color me screwed**. Goodbye, reputation._

_"Shut up." _

_"Oh, look, Lee. He's blushing."_

_"I said, SHUT UP!"_

**

* * *

**

**Kyoko's Pov**

MMMmmm…Keeping my eyes closed, I stretched. Wow…I slept really well, like a brick. Where exactly was I? Two choices; one, still on the couch…or two, in my bed. I sat up, the warm blankets falling off…wait…I didn't go to sleep with blankets. My eyes…well, eye, opened and I realized I was back in my bed. In my room. Like always, Kuroi was at my feet, on his back, his paws twitching.

'Must be a chasing dream…' I thought. He must've been chasing a squirrel. I shifted my attention to the digital clock beside my bed.

"7:45am" It read in a bright blue light. I decided to get up, even though I hate getting up early, and shuffled into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized my hair was a rat's nest, being messier than ever before. Out of curiosity, I peeked into my brother's room, wondering if he was still asleep. Lying much like an "x", with both pillows on the floor, as well as the blanket, he began to murmur something.

"Shut…up…Lee…I…ask…her…out…can't….I…" I blushed and covered my mouth, while muttering an,

"Oh…my…" He had to of been talking about Tenten! Other than Hinata and I, he doesn't know any girls and I don't think he's asking us out…OH MY GOD! Leaving my brother in peace, I shut the door and locked it, and locked my door. Shower time!

 Time Passes 

I took my jolly good time, probably using up all the hot water. Like before, I dried my hair when I got out and changed into a new pair of clothes. AC/DC shirt, blue jeans with this black flame-like pattern. Ankle socks, having white blue and black alternating rings. The only thing that really bothered me was the patch on my eye…but, I just hafta deal with it. All of a sudden, a knock came from Neji's side of the door. I calmly walked over and opened it. He stood there in all his messed-up-hair-red-eyed-boxers-only-pillow-holding-morning-glory.

"Yes?" I asked, trying my hardest not to laugh, a grin stretching across my face.

"Are you done?" He asked, a tone of annoy-ness in his voice.

"Yeah." I replied, moving off to the side and putting my hands out. "I think there's **_some _**hot water left, your highness." I teased, walking out of the bathroom and into my room.

"It's 8:15 in the morning. Shut.up." He slammed the door shut. He's obviously not a morning person, but neither was I. Like brother, like sister…I guess.

Going out of my room and into the kitchen, I found Hinata at the table, waiting for someone.

"Morning." She said, holding a cup of either coffee or hot chocolate. I guessed it was the latter, because Hinata's not the kinda person to drink coffee.

"Morning." I chirped. Good mood today. Energized. Hyper. That's how I felt as I sat beside her, taking the paper from the stack in the middle of the table. Sports…blah… news…blah…ah, here we go…the comics. My favorites.

15 minutes passed and now Hinata and I were in the living room, brushing down the fluff ball who was Kuroi. Hearing the familiar patting of my brother's footsteps, I lightly ribbed Hinata. Just as he came into the room, we both yelled,

"MORNING, NII-SAN!" He scowled and walked into the kitchen, while we began to crack up with laughter.

"Hinata-sama, are you ready?" He called out from the other room.

"Yes! I'm just waiting on you!" She yelled back.

"What's goin on? Where're you goin?" I asked, trying to keep quiet.

"The Hokage's office. Today, we get our missions for tomorrow." She answered.

"Missions?" I asked in confusion, direction my attention at her.

"Yeah…um…like a job. We'll probably be gone for a little bit, so it'll be just you two and my family." She explained.

"Can I-"

"No. " I was cut off by Neji, who just walked into the room, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and the news section in the other. He plopped down on the couch behind us and hid behind the paper.

"But-"

"No."

"Aw, come on. You can't keep her in the house all the time." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah, what am I? **_A dog?_**" Quickly adding, "No offence, Kuroi." He didn't care, he just wanted us to keep brushing him, barking when we stopped.

"You're not a dog, but not a ninja, so you can't be there." He said, turning down one corner and looking down at me.

"Why?" I asked, looking up as he flipped the corner back up.

"Because, you are not a ninja." He blandly replied.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because, you didn't enroll and graduate." I swear, he has an answer for everything… until you piss him off.

"Why?"

"Because, you don't have enough chakra."

"Why?" His foot started to tap, while his hand twitched. He was starting to get ticked off, while Hinata watched, her eyes flittering back and forth like a tennis match.

"Because that's how you were born."

"Why?"

"Enough!" He yelled, finally throwing the paper off to the side.

"Why?" I repeated, calm as calm could be. I'm just sooo evil, aren't I?

"Because I said so!"

"Why?" Throughout this whole time I sat on the floor and watched as he got madder and madder.

"Because!"

"Why?" Still as calm as ever.

"**_FINE!_** You can go!" He stormed off, slamming the front door as he left. Again, Hinata and I burst up with laughter.

"That was great." Hinata said through her laughter.

"I know." I replied, putting the brush down and stretching. She also put down her brush, grabbed her stuff and we went outside, meeting a pissed off Neji.

"Let's go." He snapped, tapping his foot and looking in the direction of the village.

"Alright, alright…calm down…" I replied, letting Kuroi bounce ahead of us. I was in the middle, Hinata on my right, daydreaming, and Neji on my left, grumbling to himself. This went on for quite some time…okay, the **_whole _**way to the Hokage's office!

Finally, right before we entered the small building, I whipped around.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Happy now?" Just like he was, I had my arms crossed. He looked up from his "grumble fest" and sighed.

"Yeah…" He exhaled. "Let's just get this over with." He rolled his eyes and walked inside, as I followed, then Hinata.

It wasn't that big of a place, first being the downstairs, which I guessed was where he or somebody else stayed, but I followed Neji upstairs to a plain hallway, benches lining the sides. Tenten, Lee and Gai were sitting on one, while Hinata went over to another bench.

She met up with her team, who I recognized from the pictures, as Shino Aburame …A tall brunette, wearing black sunglasses, a grayish-green jacket with a large hood, covering most of his hair and a black, high collared, black shirt. Only a quarter of his black pants were covered, while his teammate, Kiba Inuzuka…also a brunette having a slight red tint, and red "fang" like marks on his cheeks, while he wore a black leather-like jacket, black mesh undershirt and black capri-like pants. The thing that really intrigued me was the huge white dog beside him, probably being Akamaru. He was white, brown nose and ears, and was slightly bigger than Kuroi. They looked a lot alike. Her sensei was also there, Kurenai Yuhi…another brunette, having red eyes and crimson colored lips. She had a short, white and red kimono, topped off with bandages. The whole team, other than Hinata and Akamaru wore their headband on their foreheads …at least Kiba and Kurenai did. I **_think_** Shino did. She waited with her team, while I went with my brother. They were the only people I knew. I had to drag Kuroi with me, since he and Akamaru tried to playfight, but being that the hallways was as small as it is, they would destroy it to pieces.

After a couple minutes another team walked out of the Hokage's office, one girl, three guys. The girl, Ino Yamanaka, wore a purple button-up, crop-top, showing her stomach. A matching purple skirt, with a slit on the middle/side showed her black and mesh shorts, while her platinum blonde, long hair was pulled up, part of it covering her one eye. The ninja beside her, Shikamaru Nara, wore the obviously popular green vest, with a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. His black/brown hair was also tied back in a high ponytail. Now the ninja on the other side of Ino, Chouji Akimichi, was another brunette, wearing a red top, complete with armor on his arms, chest and legs. Like everyone else here, or so it seems, he wore black pants. Their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, a tall-cigarette-smoking man, wearing close to the same outfit as Shikamaru was behind all three, holding a piece of paper in his hands. Without a hello or goodbye they walked away, down the steps and out of the building. Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared infront of the door leading to the Hokage's office, a person wearing a tiger-like mask stood and said,

"Kurenai-sensei and team, please come in." He disappeared. I felt somewhat embarrassed, being that when he appeared, I squealed and jumped. Tenten calmed me down, explaining that this was an Anbu, a special type of ninja, who followed the Hokage's orders.

The five of them stood up and walked inside, Hinata waving as she passed.

 Time Passes 

I didn't know how long it had been, sitting outside the Hokage's office with my brother's team. Stuffy, humid, and silent. I guess these were serious matters, since each one of them seemed focused, so I didn't dare joke around or anything.

I've had this strange, gut wrenching feeling inside my stomach and with each passing second it grew more painful. Along with that, a migraine surfaced right beside my right temple. How bad does it hurt, you ask? Bad enough to the point where I want to bash my head off the wall to make it stop. Even my vision seemed blurry.

'What's wrong with me?' I thought, slowly standing up. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Kuroi you stay here." Not looking at either of the four, I walked down the stairs and outside.

**Neji's Pov**

Out of nowhere, Kyoko stood up and announced,

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Kuroi you stay here." I watched as she walked down the stairs and disappeared from view.

"That's strange…" I murmured.

"What?" Tenten asked, catching my comment.

"She doesn't go **_anywhere_** without her dog." I replied, looking at a saddened Kuroi, who lay on the ground, his paws crossed, his head resting upon them.

"Oh." She simply replied, leaning back on the wall. She simply shrugged it off, but it worried me. What if she's sick? Or gets lost?

**Kyoko's Pov**

Ow…even with the fresh air, my migraine worsened. Closing both my eyes, I rubbed my temples, hoping the smooth motion would work the pain away. I walked as I did, trying to avoid people and trying not to throw up at the same time. I walked farther and farther away, the pounding in my brain growing.

"Ow…" I cried softly. And then…black.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Damn Kakashi…we were supposed to meet at the bridge an hour ago…but a note was left. I picked it up, noticing the Jounin's handwriting.

"Sorry! No missions for the week!" Was what it read, while I simply threw it in a passing garbage can.

Nearing the Office, I noticed a familiar person walking towards me, her hands on her head, in a leaned over like pose; Kyoko. She must've been here with Neji, but where's that damn dog of hers? She seemed really connected to him, so why wasn't he with her? And what's with that patch? It's not like I cared or anything….Then a shiver went through my body, making me stop dead. A new chakra, one incomparable to that of the Kyubi's appeared. It was much, much more powerful…but where was it coming from…and what was it? Without effort, I activated my Sharingan and looked around. It was white…or silver…and looking around…it came from one person…**_Kyoko_**…and it didn't seem good. She isn't the type of person to handle a chakra like this. None of us were.

"What the…" Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees, her one eye closed, her hands falling away from her head. Before my mind could make a decision my body jolted forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Just by holding her, I knew she was burning up with fever. Damn you, Neji…why hadn't you seen this?

I picked her unconscious body up and pushed chakra to my feet, running to the Hokage's office. She needed help. **_Now._**

**In Kyoko's Mind**

'Where am I?' I thought, standing up in the darkness. My migraine was gone, as well as my stomach pains. I looked around. Darkness….darkness…darkness…what's this? A small, tiny speck of light shown, just down the hallway from me. Curiously, I walked toward it, it growing lighter with each step. 'Just around this corner…' I stepped out, and quickly but my back to the wall, hoping it hadn't seen me.

"You can not hide from me. Please, come out. I wish no harm to come to your being." A soothing, woman's voice called. What had I seen? A white wolf, bigger than any mountain I'd **_ever_** seen…and it had **_more_** than one tail. She seemed sweet, a sense of safety flowing from her voice. Cautiously, I came out, slowly walking up to the huge beast.

"Who…**_what_** are you?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't bite my head off. She was busy, though, licking her bloody paw. Her ears twitched at my voice and with these big blue eyes, she looked at me, bringing her muzzle down and sniffing me.

"I sense no malice within you…So, I will answer." She sounded god-like. Could she really be a god…well, **_goddess?_** "I have no name for which you may call me. I will not harm you in anyway, Kyoko-sama."

"Sama?" I asked in confusion. No one had ever called me that, not noticing the fact that she knew my name.

"I see…" She gazed at me. "You do not understand my world. Kyoko-sama…I am one of the tailed demons. You've heard of those, correct?" I nodded in reply. "Good. The number of tails gives the rank of demon; my cousin, the Kyubi, being the most powerful, with nine tails."

"But you have ten." I stated, counting the tails swishing around her.

"Because, I am a demon-**_god._**" She replied, looking back to her paw. "I am the wolf-mother of this world. I keep the seasons in check, as well as the elements. I am the Ten Tailed Wolf-god."

"Oh…" My jaw unhinged. I had known about the tailed beasts, but never the tailed-god-beasts.

"That is because not many know of us. We stay hidden among the trees and mountains; away from the evils of people." She answered my thoughts.

"Where are we?" I asked, moving slightly closer to her. She said no harm would come to me…right?

"Your mind." She replied, licking her paw.

"My…**_mind_**?" I asked back, almost falling over.

"Unfortunately, I was sealed into your body…and now you've come."

"Sealed…into…**_me_**?" I became more confused by the second.

"Do you remember, long ago, coming upon a house in a field?" I thought back.

"Ye-yeah."

"And, remember peaking into one of the windows?"

"Yes."

_Flashback_

I was on my way home, I stumbled upon a strange house in the middle of a field, and peaked inside, wondering what was going on. Inside were four men, one sitting on a stand, one on each side of him and one on the other side of the stand, kneeling infront of them. All three were in shade, unable to be seen by my view, wearing these black cloaks. Behind the one in the middle of the stand was tea kettle, a white glow emanating from it.

"Are you ready?" The middle one spoke, asking the kneeling man.

"Yes, lord." He replied, keeping his head down.

"Good. Release the Demon-god. It will have nowhere to go but you, and you alone will be able to defeat that damn Konoha." He replied, one of his servants getting up, grabbing the kettle.

"Demon-god?" I murmured to myself. Suddenly, he opened it, a light brighter than 5,000 burning suns blinded me.

I woke up a lot later, after dark in a forest, trees of immeasurable height around me. I looked around. The house…was **_nowhere_** to be seen.

_Back to the real world_

"That was when I was sealed into you. I am truly sorry. I meant no ill intent. That man was evil, planning to use my power for evil matters. Then, I noticed you and went to your soul instead." She explained.

"Why?"

"You are innocent, a good soul…worthy of my power."

"But…I don't want to use it." I retorted.

"That is **_why_** you are worthy. I fear for your being, though, Kyoko-sama. I fear those men will come after me, and you."

"Is that how you became injured?" I asked, moving over to her huge paw and examining it.

"Yes. That is how they caught me. Capturing me in that damn kettle." She replied, watching my movement with unwavering eyes. Taking the bandages from my eye, I wrapped her paw up, even though the wound would need much more to cover it. "You need not do that. It will heal."

"Wounds heal with kindness…and to have kindness…you must have a friend." I simply replied, trying to sound god-like.

"Thank you, Kyoko-sama."

"Why do you call me that?" I asked.

"Because you are holding me inside you, giving me a shelter. I am forever grateful."

"No problem. Just answer me something."

"Yes?"

"Will we ever be separated?"

"No…I fear not." I sighed. I guess it wouldn't be **_that_** bad, sharing a body with the all powerful god of the earth.

"Okami." I blurted out.

"What?" She asked, looking down at me with those blue eyes.

"Okami. It means "wolf". That's what I'll call you."

"I like that. Now, how you get out is just by waking up." She read my thoughts again.

"Thanks, Okami-chan. Oh, and one more thing…How did you enter my body? I mean, you'd need some way to enter."

"Oh, yes…" She began, yawning with her huge jaw. "I entered through the mark placed on your forehead." I lightly touched it, replying with,

"Oh…okay."

Meanwhile…

**3rd Person Pov**

A small, rusted kettle, resembling a tea kettle, began to glow this bright white light, as two men, both wearing the same black cloak, watched in amazement. One stood up from his seat and quickly left the room, coming back only a few minutes later with two other cloaked men. One was unable to be seen, while the other, a slightly shorter man with black, raven-styled hair and red eyes stood beside him.

"Do you understand what this means?" The one not able to be seen asked.

"Yes, lord." They other three replied.

"It has not entered the body we wished it to…and now…Uchiha Itachi…" The man on his right, who he entered with, stood firm. "You will find who harbors our weapon…as it lies in your old village."

"Yes, lord." He replied emotionlessly. Turning heel, he left the room and walked down one of the many halls, meeting up with another cloaked man. "Time to head home …Kisame." He said as they both poofed into smoke.

* * *

_All the info on the teams' new outfits is from so i have no connection to it, nor did i design them. It tends to jump around in this chapter...but that's how it hasta go. Any questions or confusion? Message me and i'll be glad to help. And, i'm takin suggestions too. R&R!_

_:D_


	6. Friends Till the End, Right?

_**Ten Tails of the Gods**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers?10 years ago, she went missing, but now she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot. _

**Last Time:**_ Kyoko was with Hinata and Neji, right outside the Hokage's office, when she became ill, not feeling the best. She left, walking right outside and finally blacking out. She learns why, finding a white, blue-eyed, ten-tailed wolf within her. She realizes this wolf, is no ordinary wolf. It is the Wolf-Mother, the demon-god of the world. Now we continue…learning more about this Wolf…

* * *

_

**Neji's Pov**

We had just gotten into the Hokage's office, standing before the Sarutobi, who smoked his pipe, holding a stack of papers in his hands.

"Ah…yes…I have the perfect mission for yo-" He was rudely interrupted by the door behind us opening. Everyone in the room shivered as we wheeled around. Even the Hokage was shaking at the sense of power that just filled the room. "What is the meaning of this!" He shouted, as finally I locked on the sight behind me.

Sasuke had burst through the door, holding a girl in his arms; A long haired brunette, with a patch over her eye. She was unconscious, while a look of horror and confusion took Sasuke's face. Then it hit me. The girl…was Kyoko. I ran up to her, taking her from Sasuke, glaring as I did.

"I see…Gai, would you close the door on your way out? I must speak with this girl." The Hokage asked, looking sternly at my sensei.

"Hai, Hokage-sama…Lets go Tenten, Lee." He said, ushering them out of the room, while Sasuke turned heel.

"No, Sasuke, stay here." He commanded, as the door shut in Sasuke's face. He turned back around and sighed. I guess he didn't want to be here.

"Wow…oh…**_wow_**…" Suddenly, the chakra we'd all felt began to dissipate as Kyoko began to wake up. Gently, I put her back on her feet, still having one arm around her, just in case.

It took a couple minutes for her to fully awaken and still after, she seemed out of it. The Hokage on the other hand, had sat back down, emitting smoke from his mouth. With his hands laced under his chin, his eyes shielded from sight from his hat, he asked,

"Who are you, and why have you disturbed this meeting?" He had no emotion in his voice.

"Ky-Kyoko Hyuuga." Immediately, his pipe fumbled from his mouth. "Y-you may remember me going-"

"Yes, I understand what happened 10 years ago. Now…" He regained his pipe. "What exactly happened? Where did this massive amount of chakra come from?" She cleared her throat and adjusted her hand that held onto the back of my shirt. Standing up, instead of hunching over, she scoffed,

"I don't think you'd believe me." She shook her head, verifying her statement.

"Explain it, then. We'll see." I think he figured out that she had not meant to interrupt him and offered all of us a seat.

"Where should I start?" She asked, sitting in the middle, while I was on her right, Sasuke on her left, who glared out the window.

"Explain where you got that chakra first." He inhaled, as did she.

"Alright…well…right before I blacked out, I didn't feel good.**_ Not at all._** My head hurt my stomach, too. And when I got outside, it just got worse until I blacked out. Then to my surprise, I woke up." We both glanced over at her, whose head was hung low, gazing into space. "I saw a bunch of halls and a light coming from one, so I followed it. Surprisingly, I found a huge wolf there; she was white, blue eyes and…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" The Hokage followed her words intently.

"Well…she had…ten…um…"

"Ten what?" He asked impatiently.

"Ten tails." His pipe completely fell from his mouth, clattering on the desk.

"You're sure?" He asked, trying to gather his bearings.

"Yeah…she told me of the tailed beasts, and how her cousin, the…Ky…Ky-"

"The Kyubi?" I asked her, while she responded with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, that. She said he was the strongest of the tailed demons…but she said she **_wasn't_** a demon."

"Not a demon?" Sasuke scoffed and mumbled to himself.

"She said she was a Demon-**_god_**." All three of us looked at her, amazed.

"Y-you're not lying…" The Hokage made sure, inching her on.

"No! Why would I?" She refused, almost yelling.

"You said…it…was a wolf?"

"Uh-huh." She replied, staring directly at him. He sighed as his eyes slowly closed, giving off a bleak look. "Why?" She asked, worried, eyebrows slightly bent.

"This is **_no_** demon-god. This wolf of whom you speak…is the **_God of Gods_**. The Wolf is called The Wolf-Mother, keeping the world in balance. Without her…I'm afraid the world will erupt in chaos, war, famine, and so on."

Silence. Sasuke and I were staring at her, while she aimlessly stared at the ground. For a couple minutes, no one spoke.

"How did you acquire this being?" Finally, the Hokage spoke.

"Um…well…it was actually on my way here…I was traveling with my dog…and um…I came across this house in a field." Again, we looked over at her. This could only be one thing; the headquarters for Akatsuki. "Well…I got close and peaked into one of the windows. There were four of them; one kneeling on the ground, the other three sitting on a stand on the other side of the room. One on the stand was sitting higher than the others, and behind him was a tea kettle-looking thingy. I didn't think anything of it…until it moved."

"What did they wear?" He asked. He was thinking the same as me. It **_had _**to be the Akatsuki.

"Umm…these straw hats…and these black cloaks with red clouds on them." Oh, yeah. That's the Akatsuki.

"Alright…continue." He nodded, putting the pipe in his mouth.

"Then the leader, the one that sat the highest asked the kneeling one if he was ready. He replied with a, "Yes, lord." He said something about how this would be the most powerful boost and he could then take out this village…single handedly." Again, we looked over. "But, when he opened the kettle, a bright light blinded me and I blacked out…again. When I woke up…She had taken me elsewhere, away from them."

"She?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Okami; the wolf-god. That's her name." She sweetly replied. Still such a child; I couldn't help but smile.

"So, you're saying…Okami…saved you?"

"No…I saved her. Or at least she thinks so. She entered through my mark," She pointed at the mark we shared. "and took me from there." She finished, looking down again.

"I see…" He began to mumble to himself, as another shriek and Anbu member came into the room. The four of us conversed on the present situation.

"So, she's not a ninja?" The Anbu asked.

"No, she left before she was able to be enrolled." I answered.

"And she's going to be chased, isn't she?" Sasuke asked, trying to get an answer.

"Yes, unfortunately. Akatsuki members could even be here…now…double guard around the gates." The Hokage commanded.

"Yes, of course, Hokage-sama." He replied, bowing. "And what about her? If **_they_** thought it could destroy the village…we should train her, have her learn about the chakra. She could be the **_ultimate_** defense." The Anbu suggested.

"No. I **_will not_** see my sister turned into a weapon." I demanded.

"Yes, that's not fair to her." The Hokage agreed. Thank god… Suddenly, another argument filled the room.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS! I MEAN, OKAMI-CHAN IS IN **_MY_** BODY!" We all stopped and looked over at Kyoko, who had stood up, her fists shaking, her head lowered. "Don't I get to decide over**_ my_** fate? Isn't that **_my _**right? **_My_** choice?" She brought up a very good point. With sympathy in his voice and eyes, the Hokage asked,

"Yes, yes…you are right…so, what is your choice?" She was quiet, her fists loosening.

"I…I…don't know…" Her eyes squeezed shut. "I need to clear my head…I'll be back…" She turned and left going for a walk, or at least I think she was.

The Hokage turned back to us.

"Hm…She doesn't have experience in **_our_** ways…does she?"

"No. She **_was_** normal." Sasuke replied, still glaring out the window.

"Well…let me set this straight. The demon-god…**_Okami_**," He cleared his throat, obviously stating the name was not needed. "can **_never_** be removed from her." Both of us looked up. "If we did…she, ultimately, would die…but that is the dilemma…Should we **_not_** remove it…the world will be thrown off balance…if we do…she will die, causing both of you to sadden, right?"

"Yes." I firmly answered. Only a mumble came from Sasuke. I guess he was still mad.

"Well…let's wait it out…see what conspires. Neji, call your team in and Sasuke…I suggest you **_take a walk_**." With a bow and a,

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He walked out into the hall, while Lee, Tenten and Gai-sensei came back inside.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Well…that was amusing… I guess I feel bad for her…she doesn't even understand what's going on…

I took my time, putting my hands in my pockets, walking down the stairs and outside. Kyoko…was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I should go find her…she is alone, isn't she?

_"Sasuke…I suggest you **take a walk.**" _The Hokage's gritted words rang through my mind. Maybe…he meant I should go find her…and do what? I can't do anything by make her cry, can't I?

**Kyoko's Pov**

Wow…I blinked, as I gained my breath, finishing running from the Hokage's office. I had to run. **I had to.**

_'Okami-chan?'_

_'Yes?' _She answered.

_'Is there a way you can…block your thoughts from mine? I need some time to think.'_

I asked politely. I didn't want her to think I was angry or anything.

_'Of course. After I finish, I'll no longer be able to hear your thoughts.' _A small click assured me.

"Thanks…Okami-chan…" I looked up from my leaning position. I was in a small, quieter part of town, a more…forest type of place. More trees, less homes. I like it.

After gaining my once lost breath, I walked around, heading toward an area that looked quite peaceful…and…no one was around. Yay! Going through a small thicket, walking down the now dirt path, it opened up to reveal a lake, with flowers littered throughout the area. Calm, with a light breeze, birds gently singing, accompanying the chirping of random bugs…and the lapping of the water against the land. Boulders lined the lake at points and deciding that I needed a break, I went over to one and climbed it, sitting on top of it.

After a while, I laid on my stomach, resting my head on my folded arm, while the other swirled circles and other random shapes in the water. My feet did what any other girls' would do; they swished back and forth. Now, I finally had time and silence to contemplate my choices. Should I become a ninja like my brother and use Okami-chan's power…or should I release her…and forfeit my life?

**Sasuke's Pov**

Randomly walking around, I almost ran into a couple people, trying to get my mind onto something that didn't hafta do with Kyoko. She **_had_** to have been crying by **_now_**…ever since I've know her…she wasn't that strong, physical or emotional, but she tried. Thinking back…that's how we met…

_Flashback_

"Onii-san!" Whined the little black-haired, raven-styled boy, following his equally black haired older brother. "When are we gonna get there?" He added, whining again. They were headed to a small clearing in the woods behind their home, going to train.

"Hush, Sasuke-chibi. We'll be there in a minute." His older brother spoke, ushering him ahead. His older brother had graduated from the Ninja Academy and was going to practice his kunai and shuriken hitting. He hadn't been the best in aiming…but strived to get better.

Finally they arrived, where all along the trees were bulls' eyes, with kunai and shuriken scattered everywhere; he had trained here before.

"Watch, Sasuke-chibi…and if you're good, I'll teach you too." The older said, putting his backpack down and heading into the center of the clearing. The little boy, Sasuke, stayed by the pack, knowing if he went any further, he could be hit.

Hours passed from the early morning, and now it became late afternoon. They had eaten awhile ago, but the older decided to have a short break to play around. Work had always been hard.

They were sitting together, examining a kunai, showing what it was and how it worked. Suddenly, in the middle of his explanation the elder stopped and looked around. He had heard something rustling in the bushes right near them.

"Shh." He motioned to his brother as he stood, his brother holding onto his pant leg. Slowly he crept over to the bush where he had heard the sound, holding two kunai and two shuriken in each hand. Quickly, he pulled the bush back revealing a small child, about as small as Sasuke, as she looked up and then covered her head in fear. He sighed, put his weapons away and knelt down to her, Sasuke still hiding behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as sweet as he could, trying to get her to speak.

"I-I'm l-lost." She replied, looking around with one tear-filled eye first and finally uncovering her head. She was a brunette, light brunette, blue/whitish eyes…familiar eyes.

"A Hyuuga, huh?" The elder said, figuring from her eyes she was part of the Hyuuga clan. "What's your name?" He asked sitting down, while Sasuke still hid behind him, watching her curiously.

"I'm not supposed to tell strangers." She replied, moving out from her hiding spot and sitting directly across from them. He chuckled and replied,

"Okay then, we won't be strangers. I'm Itachi Uchiha and this" He pointed to his little brother. "is my Ototo, Sasuke."

"Kyoko Hyuuga. That's me!" She said, pointing to herself. He chuckled again, and it finally crossed his mind; there were only two kids belonging to the Hyuuga clan that he knew. Hinata, of the main house, and Neji, of the branch…so who exactly was she?

After that, she would come and see them everyday, all three of them becoming good friends. They almost seemed like family, a sister and her two older brothers, but suddenly on one day she never came; and the next day, and the next…until she didn't come back for a couple months. Then, something horrible happened to the Uchiha family…and both "brothers" became distant…cold…heartless…and missing a friend.

_Back to the real world_

I found myself in a smaller part of the village, a place with more trees than houses. Then I remembered the small lake that was somewhere around here…Key word…**_somewhere_**. I needed to think too.

Finding the thicket that led to the lake, walking down a dirt path, I almost fell over dead. Kyoko was lying on one of the boulders! Her feet were going back and forth as one of her hands drew shapes in the water. I couldn't believe it. Even when she runs away, I still end up finding her! I hope she hasn't seen me…but now might be a good time to talk…**_maybe…_**If she doesn't bite my head off first…

**Kyoko's Pov**

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. I didn't know what to do. Life sucks.

It had been hours since I'd left the Hokage's office…and come to think of it…Neji has **_got _**to be pulling out his hair. I've never been gone this long…other than 10 years, but you know what I mean. I checked in on Okami-chan every once in a while and she seemed fine. So I went back to contemplating. It would be the best idea to let her go…but I'm not ready to die quite yet…I still had to explain some things to Sasuke and Itachi…and speaking of him…where the hell is he?

Hoisting me from my thoughts a shadow fell over me, making me look up. Sasuke. He stood right next to me, looking back at me.

"What?" I snapped, looking back down to the lake's waters. I'm kinda in a bad mood right now. I **_don't_** need this.

"Nothing." He replied, shifting his attention to the lake.

"Then why are you here? Did Neji send you?" I snapped again.

"No. I came here to think. I see you did too." He shot a quick look down and then continued to gaze at the lake.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. He just **_had_** to be here. Just **_had_** too. Just to annoy me, I **_know_** it.

Silence came in the next couple of minutes, until he sat next to me, watching the shapes I was making. He broke the silence as he asked,

"What're you gonna do?" This surprised me. He didn't seem like the kinda guy to ask…well, now he didn't. As a kid…god…he was **_the sweetest_**.

"I don't know. It's all very…confusing." I answered trying my best to stay strong. I didn't feel like crying since I spent the last couple of hours crying. I think he knew, though, seeing the dark-stream-like marks on the boulder.

"Are you gonna talk about it?" He asked, almost commanding, like he actually wanted to hear me talk.

"Why are you even here?" I asked back leaving my comfy position and sitting right across from him.

"Because, this is **_my_** spot to think. You just seemed to find it." He replied, looking away.

"**_Your _**spot? So…you own it?" I growled back.

"No. I'm just the only one who comes here." He answered.

"Not anymore." I said, also looking away.

Silence. **_Again._**

"What would you do?" I finally asked, as he slowly turned and looked at me. "What?" I asked, annoyed by the look of, _'OH MY GOD'_ placed on his face. Then after a couple seconds he looked away again.

"Well…" He trailed off. I guess he didn't know either. I sighed a heavy sigh, my head drooping, while my hair draped over my shoulders. Didn't **_anyone_** have **_any_** advice? "Hey." He looked back at me, while I looked up. He had **_that_** look. The concerned look…the same one on my face…even though we were concerned about different things.

"W-what?" A lump began to form in my throat, making it even harder to speak without crying. I hate this. "W-what?" I repeated, finally beginning to cry.

"You never were very strong." He said, pulling me closer to him and hugging me. I hugged back, using his shoulder to cry on. Through tears and sobs I replied,

"Shut up." He chuckled while patting my back.

"Still so stubborn too."

"Shut up." I repeated, giggling and crying at the same time. How the hell he always made me cheer up, I'll never know.

After awhile I finally stopped crying, making the sleeve of his shirt completely soaked …well, we sat together on the boulder looking onto the lake. It was quiet, maybe…5 or 6 in the afternoon.

I was surprised though. From seeing him basically neglect Sakura, yell at me and then finally ignore and act like he didn't care in the Hokage's office…this was a completely and utterly different side of Sasuke.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, watching a couple fish stream by, darting here and there.

"You just did." Smartass.

"Fine, then." I looked away, directing my attention to the birds and crossed my arms.

After a couple minutes he drawled,

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked back, knowing his intent.

"What were you going to ask?" He asked.

"Why should I tell? You're being a smartass." I responded, rolling my eyes.

"Because if you don't I'll push you into the lake." He replied, looking my way.

"Oh, really?" He wouldn't do it.

"Yes. No joke." Okay…maybe he **_would_**…

"Fine then. I wanna ask a question that needs a **_sure_** answer. Nothing that can be taken back and no jokes either." I was dead serious, making the expression that I was serious.

"Alright, just ask it." He answered, waiting for my question.

"Okay, okay…" Impatient little bastard. "Even though I've done some things that hurt you…physically and emotionally…" I stopped and sighed. Looking back up at him, I finished. "Are you still my friend?" His eyesight became a stare, staring in disbelief. Slowly but surely, his jaw fell. "What!" I blushed, immediately diverting my eyesight down to the boulder.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I am!" His arm fell around my shoulders as a weight lifted from my heart. I finally had **_someone_** other than family to talk to! Yay!

"That's…good to know." I reassured myself, smiling a huge smile. Yay! Now that I think about it… "Ya know…I probably should head home…Neji's probably bald by now…" I scratched my head.

"Bald?" He asked, blinking a couple times. While motioning the words I replied,

"Yeah, by pulling out his hair…because he's…worried." Wow…I thought at least he'd get that.

"Oh…yeah…then why don't you head home?" He asked.

"Because…um…" I couldn't stop smiling and I felt myself beginning to blush.

"What?" He asked, getting just a little annoyed.

"Well…I'm not sure **_where_** home is…" I looked away again. He snorted.

"After how many times we've shown you…and **_re_**-shown you…and **_re-re-shown you_**…you **still **don't know?"

"Uh…well..." I still looked away. He stood up, rotating his right shoulder and said,

"Well, I guess you're just gonna hafta find your way home." He jumped off the rock and landed softly on the ground.

"Asshole." I replied, stretching myself across the rock, lying on my stomach, hands holding my head, looking directly at him. He immediately turned around, his eye twitching.

"What?" Mini-stare contest…go!

"Asshole." I repeated. Alright…glare…level…2. I can handle that…

"Why's that?" He crossed his arms.

"Because. You won't even take me home." I pointed at him.

"How many times have I shown you how to get there? Let's see…maybe…oh-I-don't-know…Everyday!" I began to laugh, watching his freakout.

"Calm down!" I sat up and jumped off, landing right infront of him, not as soft as he did…damn ninjas…"I can find my own way home. I'm**_ not_** the little helpless child I use to be." I said, staring him directly in his black eyes.

"Coulda fooled me." He replied, a smirk on his face.

"I can fool anyone. Bye!" Going around him, I ran off, heading back through the thicket and into the village.

 Time Passes 

Well, no thanks to Sasuke, I **_still _**haven't found home…yet. It's after dark… probably…9…10? I didn't much care, but I wanted to get home. I'm tired…and hungry… not to **_complain _**or anything. Heh…I bet Neji's out lookin for me…heh.

I yawned, covering my mouth politely while walking down one of the so many freakin streets of Konoha.

"I wanna go home…" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Looking around I realized I was one of the **_only_** people out right then. It amazed me how a village this **_big_** could be almost dead at night. I sighed a little bit continuing to walk on, coming to another quiet area, one with a bench. **_Salvation!_** I just about ran to it, giving my aching feet a rest. Even though the bench was concrete…or rock…it was quite comfy, well, hey, it's something. A tree grew behind it, dropping tears of dew on the ground underneath, whereas a lantern-like street light lit the area. I sighed again, swinging my feet back and forth. Unnoticeable to me, my eyes grew heavier and heavier, shutting further with each blink. Then after a couple seconds, I guess I fell over…or laid over, putting my hands under my head and curling up on the bench, finally falling asleep.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"What d'ya mean, "_She hasn't come home yet_?" I asked over the phone, standing in my kitchen.

"Well…I haven't seen her all day. I **_bet_** she's lost…**_again_**." Neji replied, sounding concerned. A lot of people knew him as an emotionless ninja but deep down… he really cares for his sister…well, half-sister.

"Alright…" I sighed, annoyed with my upcoming decision. "I'll find her."

"Thanks." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bye." I hung the white phone on its receiver. Damn Kyoko…she **_did_** get lost…damn her!

I left my house around ten, wondering **_where_** exactly she could've ended up. Ramen bar? No, she didn't care for ramen. Academy? No. She doesn't even know where that **_is_**….Home? Psssh…**_yeah right_**. Hokage's Cliff? No…she wouldn't walk that far…The lake? Hm…maybe…I'll start there.

 Time Passes 

**Kyoko's Pov**

"Hey, sleepy-head…wake up." A soft voice whispered, someone gently shaking my shoulder. "You're gonna get sick." He added while I rubbed my eyes.

"No…Five…more minutes…" I mumbled, shifting my hands.

"Alright, then." He sighed. As I drifted between the sleep world and the real world, I felt a hand reach between me and the bench, while another one placed itself on my waist. Suddenly, I was pushed up in a sitting position. His hands left and before I knew it, he was kneeling infront of me, and pulled me off the bench, softly landing on his back. Instinctively, my arms loosely wrapped around his neck, while he supported my weight by holding my thighs. He stood up and began to walk away, the light of the street light fading from my closed eyelids.

"Your brother's been looking for you." He said while I heard about three words, my head resting on his shoulder, falling asleep again.

"Thanks……Sasu…ke…" I slowly mumbled.

"Don't expect me to find you again. I had a**_ hell_** of a time finding you now." He replied, the tapping of his feet lulling me to sleep once again.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I finally found Kyoko, asleep…on a…bench. Of course…she's **_asleep_**. I rolled my eyes walking up to her. After a couple seconds I knelt before her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, sleepy-head…wake up." I whispered, trying to get some from of communication from her. "You're gonna get sick."

"No……five…more minutes…" She mumbled, moving slightly. I rolled my eyes, looking at the stubborn girl lying before me.

"Alright then." Sighing, I picked her up to a sitting position in which she wobbled ever-so-slightly. It's kinda like she's drunk…heh.

Then I pulled her off the bench and picked her up piggyback style. Slowly I stood up, realizing she was a lot lighter than I'd imagined. A lot. She sighed as I walked away, heading for her house thinking,

'What the hell am I? Her babysitter?' It's annoying taking care of her…but I've got to admit…it feels good to have her back. "You're brother's been looking for you." I stated, noticing she jerked at the sound. Damn her! I'm **_not_** a pillow! Nor do I **_want_** to be one!

"Thanks……Sasu…ke…" She barely muttered.

"Don't expect me to find you again. I had a **_hell_** of a time finding you now." I stated, but loosened up. You can't stay mad at her for long. No one could.

 Time Passes 

Finally, after who-knows-how-long I ended up at her door, kicking it since my hands were quite full. The door flew open, almost knocking me to the ground.

"You found her!" Neji yelled standing at the doorway, holding that dog back.

"Shhh! She's asleep!" I murmured, trying not to wake her. She was dead asleep, softly snoring.

"Oh…" His gaze softened extremely. "Well, wait here." He took her from me, walking down the hall and disappearing from sight. I arched an eyebrow at the dog, which followed, almost skipping behind Neji.

He came back a few minutes later, all by his lonesome.

"Thanks." He started off, brushing off his slobbered shirt. The dog.

"No problem. Just don't do it again." I replied, eyes half open.

"After you two left from the Hokage's office…I discovered that team 7 doesn't have any missions this week." He was hinting to something, but what… I didn't know.

"And?" I rolled my wrists, motioning to continue.

"Both Hinata and I are leaving for the week…and unfortunately, I'm taking her dog, Kuroi, with us. We need him to sniff out some stuff." I see…

"So…she's gonna be alone all week?" I cocked my head slightly. There was **_no_** way Neji would let her stay alone…**_anywhere_**.

"…Well…" He drawled. "I was wondering…" his voice trailed off, while he looked away."If **_you_** would check in on her. Not stay here," Neij'd **_never_** allow that. "But, make sure she's okay." He sounded almost as if he were begging.

"…"

"Come on, Sasuke. She doesn't know **_anybody_** else." He'd finally started to beg. Now that's a sad sight. To see Neji Hyuuga…begging…desperately.

"Alright…Just a couple questions." I had to make sure I wasn't **_actually_** going to be taking care of her. She's big enough to take care of herself.

"Sure." Immediately he agreed.

"No cooking?"

"Nope."

"No cleaning?"

"No."

"No training?"

"No."

"Do I get paid?"

"No."

"And one last one…What's with that damn eye patch? She looks like Kakashi." He chuckled and replied,

"Her and that dog bashed heads. A couple of her bones were broken, that's all."

"Oh…"

"Well, I better turn in. I'll be gone before she wakes up. Thanks, Sasuke." He began to shut the door, whilst I turned around heading for my own home.

"Whatever." Then a soft thud and a click. "Great…"

* * *

_One of my fav chapters...well, to write. I totally understand that there are a lot of fics about the main chara (actual or OC) that have this uber-powerful monster, and i've felt like this one's in pursuit, but i don't want people to think that. Yes, Okami(the demon-god) is the Diety of the earth and is more powerful than the Kyubi, but i want to get the point that Kyoko is not. She is...ahem...was normal. No ninja stuff, nothing. A normal average girl. And as a little spoilier, she will...maybe...will not use Okami's power, unlike Kiari, in my The Chaos Angel fic. Kyoko, is much different, but so similar. If you agree with me, please message or review, saying you do or don't. I'd lilke some type of feedback. Thanks! _


	7. Stories of the Past

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_"…Well…" He drawled. "I was wondering…" his voice trailed off, while he looked away."If **you** would check in on her. Not stay here," Neij'd **never** allow that. "But, make sure she's okay." He sounded almost as if he were begging._

_"…" _

_"Come on, Sasuke. She doesn't know **anybody** else." He'd finally started to beg. Now that's a sad sight. To see Neji Hyuuga…begging…desperately. _

_"Alright…Just a couple questions." I had to make sure I wasn't **actually** going to be taking care of her. She's big enough to take care of herself._

_"Sure." Immediately he agreed._

_"No cooking?"_

_"Nope." _

_"No cleaning?"_

_"No."_

_"No training?" _

_"No."_

_"Do i get paid?"_

_"No."_

_"And one last one…What's with that damn eye patch? She looks like Kakashi." He chuckled and replied, _

_"Her and that dog bashed heads. A couple of her bones were broken, that's all."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Well, I better turn in. I'll be gone before she wakes up. Thanks, Sasuke." He began to shut the door, whilst I turned around heading for my own home._

_"Whatever." Then a soft thud and a click. "Great…"

* * *

_

The Next Morning

**Kyoko's Pov**

I rolled over lazily. Someone was trying to wake me up, probably that pest I call a brother.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered, shaking my shoulder.

"What want?" I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed and the warm blankets on my shoulders.

"We're leaving, Kuroi and I." I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes gently and looked around. He was standing on the side of my bed with Kuroi, whom looked like he just woke up…I bet he did.

"Leaving?" I mumbled again.

"We have our mission today, silly. Don't tell me you forgot?" He crossed his arms.

"No… long?" I seem to talk in incoherent sentences when I'm half-asleep, don't I?

"A week, two tops." He replied, knowing exactly what I asked.

"Kay. Bye." I fell back on the bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

"Have fun." He chimed; walking out my door right after Kuroi licked my face and pulled the covers back up. The door shut only seconds later and the house became silent.

 Time Passes 

I rolled over…again and looked at the blinking clock.

"10:00am…" I said, looking at it like I was drunk. Man, was I tired. Sitting up, I raised my arms out, stretching, and yawned.

I really didn't get changed, being that I wasn't going to leave the house, since I get lost sooo easily. Basically, I threw a bra, t-shirt and one of my comfy, cotton jackets that was obviously too big for me, the sleeves extending about an inch past my fingers. I didn't care though; I like to wear jackets and hoodies that're too big for me. It's fun.

I shuffled to the bathroom and washed my face, taking off the patch on my eye. I wasn't as bad, but looked **_okay_**. After that, I went into the kitchen where a small note was placed on the table. I picked it up and it read:

_"I made enough food for the next two weeks, so you wouldn't starve. Just don't eat it all at once…or all junk food. Neji."_ What? No "_Sincerely_" or "_Your_ _brother_"? Well, at least he made **_something_**…I suck at cooking…unless it's eggs…or heating something up. I can at least do that.

Well, after getting something of my brother's to eat, mentally thanking him, I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

_'Hey, Okami-chan? Are you still there?'_

_'Hello. I began to think that you had forgotten about me.' _Her god-like voice rang out.

_'Sorry, I've just been…**stressed**.'_

_'About me?' _She asked.

_'Well…yeah…an no. I'd rather not explain…but-'_

_'I don't want you to release me. I want you to live.'_ She answered my question.

_'Oh…thanks. I guess I should learn how to use your chakra, huh? Oh, and how's your paw?'_

_'Fine, thank you. It's much better.'_ She answered. _'Yes, I believe you should…since I can not keep the world in balance, it will be your job.'_

_'Mine?But…'_ I exclaimed.

_'Don't worry…I'll help you as much as I can.' _She assured. In the middle of our conversation, a knock came to the door. Sighing, I got up and walked to the door, hoping it wasn't someone for Neji…or even worse…**_me_**.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Well, my morning was fun. Still, no training or anything…after waiting at the bridge for three-freakin hours! Damn Kakashi… Besides that…I had absolutely nothing to do today…other than my own training…but aren't I forgetting something? Oh, yeah. I promised Neji I'd check in on Kyoko…but it's only...

Looking at a nearby clock I realized it was around ten, ten-thirty. Well…I **_guess_** I'll go see her…and maybe I'll make her explain some things to me… like why she freaked out the other day…and this "Okami" stuff…

Just a while later, I found myself right in front of the door to the branch house. I could tell she was there; "Okami's" chakra centered in one spot…of course…on the couch. Gathering myself, I finally knocked on the door.

Seconds later, the door opened about four inches.

"**_Sasuke_**? What're you doin here?" Kyoko's voice asked, only half of her showing.

"Aren't you gonna open the door?" I asked back, skipping greetings. Screw them.

"No. My eye's pretty messed up." She was biting the cuff of her jacket. She always did that when she was nervous.

"I don't care."

"I do." She replied.

"Alright…then…well, last night, after I brought you home-"

"Thanks." She interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. Neji asked me to check up on you. He didn't like the idea of you being left alone." She had amazed look on her face.

"And…you **_actually_** did it?" She asked, still looking like, _"Wow…"_

"Duh. That's why I'm here." She blushed slightly.

"Oh, thanks…" She still had the cuff in her mouth.

An awkward silence assumed the next couple of minutes.

"Well…" She began, still holding the cuff between her teeth. "I guess…if you want…you can come in." She seemed sheepish, almost nervous…like something was going to happen to her.

"Go noting better to do." I simply replied, as she turned and opened the door the whole way. She went back to the couch, sitting on one leg, the other hanging over the side, her hand her lap, the other one near her mouth.

The room seemed normal, like mine even…

"Well…are you gonna gawk, or sit down?" She asked, not looking over, keeping her face away from mine. I guess she didn't want me to see.

"Hn." I replied, sitting on the same couch as her, but not directly beside her.

We didn't exactly start talking, like those damn gossiping girls…but after a couple minutes, she winced, holding her bruised eye gently.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't like I didn't notice…it was kinda hard **_not_** to…

"O-oh…n-nothing. It just…**_h-hurts_** every once in a while." She replied, not moving from her spot.

"Well, if you weren't so damn stubborn, I could help you out."

"Really?" She asked, looking over slightly.

"Yeah, turn around and look up." It wouldn't hurt, would it? I mean, I am her best friend…her only friend other than family. She turned herself, revealing a black eye worse than what Naruto-baka would usually have. She bit her lip, keeping eyes closed. "Ow…"

"You're tellin me. It hurts like hell." She replied, snorting.

"I'd imagine it would." I replied, letting her go back to her old sitting position.

"Thanks, though." She sweetly replied, looking over.

"Hn."

"So…" She drawled. "How's it been goin? How's Ita-"

"DON'T say **_his_** name." I growled back. Aww, man…that's right…she was friends with **_both_** of us…How am I gonna tell her?

"Why? What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?" She asked back. Man, was she far off.

"Something of that sort. Kyoko…do you remember a couple days ago…when you came over to my house?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Good. Did you see anyone else there?" She looked up, taking a second to think.

"No…I thought everyone went out or something like that." She replied. This is just gonna _devastate_ her…

"No, Kyoko." Immediately at my solemn tone, her smile vanished, staring intently. She knew something happened.

"What?" She asked slowly, wanting and yet…not wanting to know.

"They…died." I finally brought myself to say. I guess **_I_** still thought about it.

"**_Died_**? H-how?" She was absolutely stunned, her eyes wide.

"They were murdered, Kyoko."

"M-murdered?" She repeated. Quietly, I shook my head, yes. "B-by who?" I think she knew, but couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"**_Him_**." I simply replied. She blinked, staring aimlessly at the ground, falling back on the couch. After a couple seconds, she stood up, fuming.

"**_LIAR_**! He **_wouldn't_** do that! He'd never!" She yelled. She was obviously upset, so I stood up and held down her shoulders, shaking her slightly. She stopped, looking directly at me, her eyes glossed over.

"Listen to me." I started as calm as I could. "After you left, Ita-he, murdered my family." I said sternly, trying to get her to accept it. Again, she was shocked.

"Bu-but…" She mumbled, looking down and finally calming down.

"Yes, he would. He then left…and became evil." She stumbled.

"He wouldn't…he couldn't…"

"He did." She looked over, sitting herself back down, trying to make sense of it.

After a couple seconds and me sitting beside her, she looked over at me.

"I'm sorry. You're sitting here consoling **_me_**, and **_I_** should be consoling **_you_**."

"Whatever." Another couple of seconds, then I felt her hug me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." She said, sniffling.

"It's okay, now why don't you tell me about what's happened with you?" I tried relieving the current subject.

"Well..."

"Hey, I told you. Now it's your turn."

"Okay, okay…but I don't think you're gonna like it." She agreed, letting me go, thank god. She took a deep breath, cracked her fingers and began.

**Kyoko's Pov**

Well, getting over devastation, I began my story, or at least one I'd been dying to tell.

"As you know, my mom took me at about five…and we left the country. That's probably why I didn't know about your…um…"

"Yeah, go on." He knew what I wanted to say, and just urged me on.

"Okay," I sighed again. "We lived a pretty normal life, up until a year ago." I looked downward, breaking eyesight.

"Why?"

"Because she died. She got really sick one day…and never woke up." I looked back up, no tears or anything. I was so proud.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Well, that's not the worst thing that happened."

"Other than Okami?" He asked.

"No, she's a good thing." I replied, looking up at my mark, well tried to. "Anyway…um …it happened before that, before I found the village."

"I'm surprised you actually **_found_** it." I punched him in the shoulder, saying,

"Shut up. It's not my fault I get lost easily."

"Yes it is." He argued. "Go on." I sighed again. How could I admit "this" to my best friend? I mean, yeah…but he's…**_a guy_**...

"Alright…hold on…" Another sigh. "I found myself in a small village, not a poor one, mind you. I got myself a hotel room for the night, got a meal, and was on my way back to my room. Kuroi was with me, waiting in the room on my bed, hogging the whole thing." He scoffed. "Yeah, I know. But, I was walking back to the room, about 9…10 at night." Hopefully he could figure it out…I mean…he's a smart guy…I think. "Well, these two guys literally came out-of-no-where and grabbed my arms tightly."What's your room number?" The one yelled, pointing something sharp in my side."

"A kunai, most likely." He interrupted, while I shot a glare at him.

"Anyways…they **_dragged_** me back to my room and just as they opened the door, the one threw me on the bed." I shut my eyes and sighed lightly. Sasuke…was silent. "Kuroi saved me. He came from **_nowhere_** and bit the one on me, tackled him **_and_** the other guy to the ground, growling at them like he did to you."

"Oh…" The word barely escaped his mouth. "Well…I'm sorry… "

"It's okay…just no close contact. I tend to uh…freak out, if you hadn't guessed."

"Yeah. I figured that." He replied, scoffing again.

"Well, let's get off this bad crap and do something else."

"Like what? Train?" He asked excitedly.

"Psssh…no. I don't do the "ninja" stuff. I'm not cut out for it."

"Oh." He looked away, tapping his finger on his kneecap.

"Well…I guess you could train if you want." I stretched, bringing my hands way above my head, shut my eyes and continued. "For me…I'm gonna take a nice, long, relaxing, peaceful-What?" I put my hands down and looked over at him. He stared at me, mouthing hanging, eyes wide. Smacking him over the head, I said, "God, lemme finish first! I'm gonna read, nitwit!" He breathed a sigh of relief, closing both his mouth and eyes, and stood up.

After grabbing my cd player and my book, White Fang I headed outside while Sasuke headed back to his house…or training field, whatever. Instead of AC/DC, I was listening to Likin Park's Meteora; a very good cd.

Well, I found a very tall tree and in the old fashion style, I climbed it, finding a secluded branch near the middle of the tall tree. While sitting up there, I realized what a beautiful day it was; sunny, light breeze, clouds every so often, just a wonderful day. I opened my book to the very beginning, the very first page. I guess you could say that I lost my previous page…since I seem to lose everything.

 Time Passes 

Alright, so I've been out here for quite some time, getting halfway through my book. Looking at the sun I figured it to be about…4…5-ish. I flipped the faded, goldenrod colored page and headed on to the next paragraph, when something beside me made this "Crack" like sound. Pausing my cd, I looked around. Sitting only inches away from me, was Sasuke, staring at me. Startled at how he appeared, I screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" He covered his ears, while my hands flew up, letting my book fly down the tree. "My book!" I cried, watching the book hit branch after branch until it finally hit the ground. At least it wasn't my cd player. I turned back to him, who still had his ears covered. "What? It wasn't that loud!"

"WHAT?" He yelled. I leaned over and punched him in the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doin here?" I asked, knowing her was faking the whole, "I'm deaf" thing.

"I was bored." He replied.

"Oh, so you come to me when you're bored? _Wow, do I feel loved_." Sarcasm.

"Shut up." He looked away, letting his feet dangle over the edge, while supporting himself with his hands.

"Make me." I replied, a smug look on my face.

"Maybe I will." Okay, he won that smug-looking contest. "What're you doin?" He asked, looking at my cd player.

"Well…I **_was_** reading…until **_someone_** scared me." I replied, looking over at him.

"It's not my fault." He stared straight back at me. What nerve!  
"Well then…whose is it?" I asked, taking my headphones and putting them around my neck, putting my cd player in my lap.

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah. You scare too easily." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I put my cd player in my shirt, since I didn't have anywhere else to put it, and began to climb down the tree…the old fashioned way.

As I jumped down, a very familiar voice called out from behind me.

"There's an easier way to do that."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, finding out Sasuke was almost directly behind me. "Will you stop that!" I turned around, looking up at him, who stood, arms crossed.

"No. It's fun." He replied, a smug look on his face. I picked up my book, which was only a few feet away from me and asked,

"Exactly how did you get down here?" I asked, brushing the blades of grass from the pages of my book.

"I walked." Like I'm supposed to believe that. "Really."

"And how did you know I didn't believe you?"

"Facial expressions. I get enough from Naruto and Sakura." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…and you **_walked_** down a **_tree_**?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"How?"

"If you ask nicely, I'll tell." Smartass.

"Fine then. Maybe I don't wanna know." I turned around, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed, moving a step closer to me.

Stillness occurred for the next couple minutes. I couldn't stand not knowing; curiosity killed the cat…and in this case…I was the cat.

I whipped around, staring straight at him.

"Alright! I can't stand it! Tell me!" I yelled, looking at him, who still had a smirk on his face, his eyes closed. He didn't say anything…not even a twitch. Putting my hands on his shoulders, I shook him, repeating myself. "TELL ME!" Finally, he opened his eyes, making me stop shaking him and said,

"That wasn't nice." He closed his eyes again.

"Alright! TELL ME, **_PLEASE!_**" I growled.

"Okay." His simply agreed, uncrossing his arms. "It's using your chakra, channeling it to your feet, and…" He walked around me heading to the tree and as he said, "walk up it. Like a wall." He put his foot firmly on the bark and began to walk up it like a wall. My jaw dropped. Walking. On. A. Tree. "It's simple. Try it." He turned back, walked down the tree and stopped right in front of me.

"No. Way." I finally shut my jaw. "I can't do that."

"Yes. You can." He walked behind me and pushed me to the tree.

"Hey! Stop it!" I yelled. "I don't even know about chakra!" He stopped.

"You don't?" He questioned, which I responded by nodding my head no. "Well…I guess I can't teach you today, can I?"

"No, because I want to take a nice, relaxing bubble bath."

"…erk… I didn't need to know that." He said, while I began to walk off heading toward my house. "Hey! Are you listening?" He yelled, while emitting a sigh, I turned and said,

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way." He replied. I turned back around and looked. That was the rest of the field…and that way, toward him, was the way back to house.

"I knew that." I replied, smiling and walking back toward him.

"No you didn't." He said, following me through the thicket.

"Yes I did. I was…just…uh…making sure you knew." Lie. Total and complete lie.

"**_Riiiight_**."

"Oh, shut up."

Well, he went home right after I got into my house, of course. Grabbing a towel from the closet, I walked into the bathroom, taking a boom-box-thing with me. I needed my music. I set that up before running the steaming water. Adding a cherry-blossom sent, the bubbles began to form.

'What a relaxing smell…' I thought, putting in the cd, pressing play and finally getting in the huge tub.

Hours passed, cds changed, and bubbles popped. Grabbing the lighter, which sat beside the cd player, I lit the 20-odd candles around the tub. No lights, just the flickering gold flames and the music.

Checking the clock, I walked into my room somewhere around twelve in the morning…well, midnight. I got dressed and walked back into the bathroom, blowing out all the candles and shutting off the cd.

'Time for bed.' I thought, yawning and lugging it back into my room.

After getting everything in my room situated, I walked around the house, making sure each window, door and any other thing was locked. Well, everything was locked, shut, and basically sealed. So, I went into bed, crawling under the cold covers. I didn't fall asleep immediately, but laid there, thinking.

_'Hey, Okami-chan?'_

_'Yes?'_ She answered, sounding tired.

_'Sorry if I woke you up…but I wanted to ask, what happens when the world goes out of balance?'_

_'Hm…I believe the first signs are earthquakes, floods, storms of extreme measure-'_

_'Okay, but how do I stop it? I mean, you can't really do anything…but I guess I hafta do it in your stead.'_

_'Yes, yes. I see…well, Kyoko-sama, it's mostly calming the order of things with chakra.'_

_'Chakra?'_

_'I'll tell you what; Let me sleep and I'll tell you in the morning.'_

_'Sorry, Okami-chan.'_

_'Good night.' _Click. She had gone to sleep. Well, I guess that isn't **_all_** too bad…I mean… restoring the balance of the earth **_isn't_** that difficult… Who was I kidding? Obviously not myself… I guess I'll just go to sleep then…

'Neji…you better be taking good care of my Kuroi…or else it'll be your ass.' I mentally told him, falling asleep at maybe 12:30.

 Time Passes 

I was sound asleep…our at least I thought I was. During sometime only seconds ago, I had heard something; a creak or a footfall. I sat straight up, eyes completely open, peering through the darkness. No one **_seemed_** to be in the room…but what about the house? Slowly and quietly I got up, making my way to the door and locking it, plus the bathroom door. I went back to my bed and laid there, listening for any type of sound. Another set of footfalls. This assured me; _someone was in the house_. I sat up again, thinking.

I mean, what the hell can I do? I don't even have control of my chakra, or else I'd go out there myself…but…maybe…

Thinking of the only other option, I picked up the phone beside my bed, sitting next to the clock on my nightstand. It was 2:13 in the morning.

'He's so gonna **_kill_** me…'

**Sasuke's Pov**

_Dream:_

_"Finally! I've found you Itachi!" I yelled, seeing the form of my once older brother. He made no notion whatsoever. Just standing, his back to me. "I'll get you this time!" I dashed toward him, the chidori streaming from my hand. _

"BRRRIIINNNGG!BRRRIINNNGG!"

_I stopped. What the hell was that? Even Itachi looked around, reminding me of what exactly I was doing._

"BRRRIIINNNGG!BRRRIINNNGG!"

_There it was again. It sounded familiar…like something I should know…but…what?_

_I waited a second. It didn't continue, so I did, charging my "older brother". Finally, the moment I've dreamed of. The day I get revenge._

"BRRRIIINNNGG!BRRRIINNNGG!BRRRIIINNNGG!BRRRIINNNGG!BRRRIIINNNGG!BRRRIINNNGG!"

"Oh, shi-" THUD! I hit the cold, hard floor, taking the blankets with me. "Fu-Who the hell is calling at-" I looked at the clock from the floor. "Holy…fudge! 2-Fu-freaking-14! AM!" Still lying on the floor, the comforter covering me, I grabbed the phone. "What!" I snapped, waiting for the other person to answer. _They were going to **pay**._

"S-Sasuke?" A very familiar voice quavered. Kyoko. Immediately, I calmed down. Just from that, she sounded nervous…and scared.

"Yeah?"

"S-someone's here. In the house. I have both my doors locked and I'm listenin, but, I keep hearin these footsteps. I'm really scared." She spoke fast, almost crying-like.

"It's okay…just calm down…"

"Could you come check it out…**_please_**?" She begged. Little did she know, she never needed to beg, not for me at least.

"Yeah. I'll be over in a sec-" Suddenly, across the line, I heard a gasp, a scream and a click. The line…had gone dead.

Not even bothering to put the phone back on the receiver, a couple quick hand signs…and I was gone.

**Kyoko's Pov**

"W-who are you? How'd you get in here?" I pulled the blankets up close, seeing the figure of a tall man standing at my door.

"I don't want to harm you." He replied, not moving.

"Don't want to harm me, my ass!" Suddenly, a crack sound, a poof of smoke and Sasuke stood on the edge of my bed.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, assuming a fighting stance.

"None of your business, boy. I'll be back." A poof of smoke enveloped his current form, signaling he was gone. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, leaning over and pulling the cord of the lamp. Light filled the room, revealing me with the covers hiked up to my neck and Sasuke sitting only feet from me on the edge of my bed.

"You okay?" He asked, looking the most concerned I've ever seen him. Running a hand through my hair I replied,

"Um…I think so…" I felt somewhat embarrassed, being that I was in my pjs…but what was even worse was **_his_** pjs. A.simple.pair.of.boxers. _Boxers_. Hell, to me, he didn't need to train, I mean, yeah he's my best friend, but hey, I'ma girl. Eight-pack, toned skin, buffed arms, my best friend **_had_** to be hawt. Just **_had_** to be. I bet he's thinking the same about me, except the fact that I look like absolute crap right now…like I always did.

"You're sure?" He asked, leaning toward me slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay…just jumpy, that's all." I smiled, taking a sharp breath in.

"I still can't believe you called me at 2 in the fu-"

"Fudging?" I corrected him. None of that word.

"Yes." He gritted. "2 in the **_fudging_** morning." He still gritted, eyes only half open.

"Well…what'd you expect me to do? I couldn't call Neji, even you know that…but… thanks."

"Your welcome. Now, are you gonna let me sleep?"

"Not here, you're not." I said, waving my finger back and forth. He seemed kind of appalled at my answer, jumping back a little bit.

"Hell no!" He replied. "I wouldn't sleep here!"

"Oh? And why not? My house isn't good enough for you?" I asked, knowing I'd caught him in one of those wonderful traps.

"Well…no…but…but…but…" He looked around, trying to find a reply.

"Staring at the phone is not going to help." I said, chuckling.

"Shut up. Now, I'm going home and to bed. After I'm done with training…I'll head over here to teach you."

"Kay." I simply replied, smiling as he disappeared. I fell back on my bed and after a couple seconds, reached over and shut off the light. Sleep came a lot faster than I expected.

* * *

_Hey, thanks for all of you who have been waiting for this chapter. It's kinda sad, but i swear the next chapter is funny (to me). Instead of just Sasuke coming over...it's his whole team. Yay...anyways...and thanks for waiting!_


	8. Training Day

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_"Your welcome. Now, are you gonna let me sleep?"_

_"Not here, you're not." I said, waving my finger back and forth. He seemed kind of appalled at my answer, jumping back a little bit._

_"Hell no!" He replied. "I wouldn't sleep here!"_

_"Oh? And why not? My house isn't good enough for you?" I asked, knowing I'd caught him in one of those wonderful traps._

_"Well…no…but…but…but…" He looked around, trying to find a reply._

_"Staring at the phone is not going to help." I said, chuckling._

_"Shut up. Now, I'm going home and to bed. After I'm done with training…I'll head over here to teach you."_

_"Kay." I simply replied, smiling as he disappeared. I fell back on my bed and after a couple seconds, reached over and shut off the light. Sleep came a lot faster than I expected.

* * *

_

 Time Passes 

Despite the fact that I had been up for half the night, I was up around eight. Before leaving my room, I changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans and checked around. There was no trace of anyone, other than myself. So, I headed out into the hallway and into the living room. Nothing had been disturbed; it was the exact same as when I left it earlier that morning. Even the doors were locked, the windows shut.

"Wow…" Well, getting over that, I pulled out something from the fridge, looking for **_anything_** to eat. After looking through about a dozen containers, I finally found something; Ramen.

Truth be told, I don't care for Ramen. I'll eat it, yeah, it's good, but I'm not totally obsessed to the point where I eat it for **_every_** meal. I'm partial to the chicken flavor, but the beef isn't that bad.

Well, I finally fixed that up and just as I sat down on the couch in the living room, a knock came to the door. I rolled my eyes and sighed, and suddenly heard a girl's yell.

"Naruto, you baka! You can't act like that here!" She yelled. Then a thud filled the room; obviously, he must've been punched.

"Yeah. You hafta be good here. It's her home." Another, familiar voice said. Sasuke. He had brought his team with him…oh, goodie.

I got up, setting my ramen on the coffee table and walked over to the door. Another knock.

"Hold your horses!" I said, opening the door.

"HEY! YOU'RE THAT GIRL I RAN OVER!" Naruto yelled, pointing at me.

"Yes. Now, what're you guys doin here?" I asked, looking over at Sasuke.

"We're here to train you." Sakura said.

"And eat!" Naruto exclaimed, a bump appearing on his head. Bam! Now, he had a matching one.

"No, baka! We are not here to **_eat_**!" She yelled. I actually felt bad for him.

"That's okay. You can eat if you want. Come on in." I said, turning and going inside. Like a bat outta hell, he ran in, going straight for my bowl of ramen, yelling,

"OH MY GOD! RAMEN!" Just like with Kuroi when he did something, I stomped my foot and yelled,

"**_NARUTO!_**YOU STOP RIGHT **_THERE_**!" Immediately, he stopped. Standing only on one foot staring at the bowl only feet from him, he fell, landing face first. Sasuke and Sakura stared at me, while I walked up around the fallen Naruto and grabbed my bowl. "NO!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"AWW…" He looked like a kicked puppy, sitting up and looking at the floor.

"If you ask nicely…and quietly…I'll make you some ramen." I said, felling guilty.

"Okay." He began, much quieter and a grin on his face. "Can I please, please have some ramen?" He looked up with his big blue eyes, begging.

"Yes."

"Yay!" He replied, jumping onto the couch. I looked over at Sakura and Sasuke, whose jaws were unhinged and eyes wide.

"What?" I asked. Sakura looked away saying,

"N-nothing…" Sasuke on the other hand said,

"Remind me to **_never_** get on your bad side."

"That wasn't my bad side though." I replied, walking into the kitchen, while Sakura followed me and Sasuke sat on one of the chairs in the room. "Oh, and Sasuke?" I peaked out from around the wall.

"What?"

"Don't get on my bad side." I giggled, just as Sakura and Naruto did.

"Shut up." He replied, glaring at some random item in the room.

After saying that, I returned to the kitchen and pulled out another pack of ramen. Sakura simply stood there, her hands twiddling behind her back.

"Is there something I can get you Sakura?" I asked, now getting out a bowl.

"No. I'm on diet." She replied, her stomach letting out the biggest growl I've ever heard.

"A diet is not starving yourself." I replied. Knowing from Neji, frequently this girl went on diets. Kinds that can hurt, I know that for a fact. "You don't need to be thin."

"…" She didn't reply, looking down at the floor.

"Well, if there's anything I can get you…don't be afraid to ask." I smiled at her, as she looked up.

"You're much different than Neji. He's…"

"Yeah, I know. I get it from my mother. She was wild like me too."

"You're not wild…just…free-spirited." She corrected. I thought for a second.

"Yeah. Free-spirited. I like that. So…what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, taking the bowl of ramen in one hand, and mine bowl in the other.

"Training." She flatly replied, following me out into the living room, where Naruto sat on the couch, looking around the room with amazement. Sasuke, on the other hand, rested his head on one hand, eyes closed. He looked absolutely bored.

"Here you go, Naruto." I said, handing him the bowl and chopsticks.

"Thanks!" He happily chirped, taking the bowl and chopsticks with glee.

After taking about five minutes to eat, since Sasuke was getting upset at the fact that we were taking **_sooooo_** long, we left, going out to the training field.

As we walked, I found that Sakura was going to be with me today, since she was the Genjutsu master of the three, and the best at controlling chakra. I didn't really care, but at least it wasn't Sasuke…or Naruto…even though they may not look like it…all guys at one point, no matter how large or small a thought, think like perverts.

The guys continued further up the field, while we hung back, staying closer to the tree line.

"Well…I guess we should see how much you know about chakra first…" Sakura started, sitting down Indian style.

"Kay." I sat across from her, same style.

"So…tell me what you know." She said, picking up a blade of grass.

"Alright…well…let's see…I know there're three or four types of Jutsu's…Um…Ninjutsu …Genjutsu…and Taijutsu. I also know that you need Chakra to use some jutsu's…but…I think that's about it." She fiddled with the blade, while I looked around, seeing the darkened clouds.

"Oh...Well, I guess I can't expect you to know **_everything_**…I mean, you did have a normal life before now, right?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing Stoic-boy told you?" She giggled at my name for Sasuke.

"Yep." She still giggled. "Well, anyways…let's see if you'll get this better than Naruto did." She scoffed and grabbed another blade of grass. "Chakra is…a lot like your blood. It's connected to your life. The more chakra you use, the more tired you become."

"Okay."

"Inside all of us, about right here," She pointed toward her stomach. "is where most of you chakra lies, like it's heart. Then, like blood vessels, it travels through them to your fingers, eyes, toes and ect." She motioned around, heading from her stomach to her head, then her foot, her fingers, ect.

"Alright." I nodded. This was easy to understand.

"Now, another thing about chakra is how you use it with Jutsu's. To use something like… a transporting jutsu…or…a fire-type jutsu, you need to transfer your chakra by using hand seals. These hand seals are from the Chinese zodiac, twelve for each animal. Understand?"

"Actually…yeah." I replied. She made it seem like it was a recipe for making a pb&j. Super easy.

"Alright, now that you have that…let me explain the rank of Jutsu's. There are six in all. E-rank for academy students, D-rank for genin, the first level of ninja, C-rank for chunin, the second level of ninja, B-rank for jounin, the third level, A-rank for the Kage's, the leaders of villages and finally, S-rank for secret, extreme level stuff." She threw out that blade and picked up another. "Both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu need chakra. Genjutsu's are simply illusion techniques, while Ninjutsu's allow the user to do something that normally could not be done."

"What about Taijutsu?"

"Well, Taijutsu on the other hand, is much more like…hand-to-hand combat. It rarely uses chakra. It may not be as powerful, but it's faster to execute. And there's one last thing. Kekkai Genkai's. They are the advanced bloodline techniques…like Sasuke-kun's Sharingan or your brother's Byakugan."

"I know about those, so let's not go too far into that." I said, my head begin to hurt. That's a lot to know.

"Well, then. Let's get started!" She said, jumping up, disregarding her blade of grass. I stood up right after her and began to stretch, just like she did.

Silence formed between us, until she, while stretching her legs asked,

"So what's it like living with Neji?"

"Ughh…" I replied, cracking my fingers. "It's…okay. They say my brother is a complete genius, which yeah, he is…when it comes to **_this_** stuff…the Ninja stuff…but when it comes to life and tv and stuff, he makes **_Naruto_** look like a genius." I replied, as her jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious." Lowering my tone to a whisper, I said, "Sakura, he doesn't even know what PMS is." Her jaw dropped even lower.

"B-but…isn't he on Tenten's team? What does he think when she goes to…well, you know." She motioned toward "that" area.

"Bathroom." I replied, rotating my shoulders.

"Oh my god…That's **_hilarious_**!" She started to crack up, making me crack up. I always laugh we some else laughs…it's like a disease.

"I know!"

After stretching and laughing we walked over to the same tree I had almost fallen out of yesterday.

"Now, this took me only one try to get, but Sasuke and Naruto had to train non-stop, so if you don't get it the first try, don't feel bad." Wow…nice cover-up. I knew she didn't mean to brag though.

"Alright…so what do I do first?" I asked, staring at the tree before us.

"Concentrate. If you concentrate on a certain part of your body, your chakra will channel itself there and that's how you walk up trees…but, you hafta have the right amount. Too much and the bark will break, too little…and you'll fall." She explained.

"That sounds like fun."

"Whenever you're ready, just go right ahead." She said, taking a few steps away, giving me room.

_'Now…concentrate…'_

_'Kyoko-sama?'_ Okami-chan finally spoke. I wondered when she would.

_'Yeah…I'm tryin to concentrate here.'_

_'I know well of what you're doing. I wish to help.'_ That's good to know.

_'Okay…How?'_

_'I will lend you my chakra.'_ She replied.

_'So…how do I use it?'_

_'Don't worry about that…just concentrate like before. Our chakra will meld together and you may look a little different. Just will it.' _She instructed.

_'Look different? Well, hell with that.' _Just like she said, I concentrated, thinking only of my feet and my chakra.

After only seconds, I felt a new flow…a…weird feeling…of course, Okami-chan's chakra! Duh!

**Sakura's Pov**

I stood there, in the Hyuuga's training field, Neji's little sister, Kyoko, standing beside me. She had one hand resting beside her, the other located at her ribs, two fingers up. She was concentrating, getting ready to try to walk up a tree like I had done two years ago.

She was sweet, kind and smarter than I would've thought. I mean, yeah, Hyuuga's are smart…but I've never really seen one of them be nice. Hinata's nice…but she's shy, but this one, Kyoko…she's more…outspoken…free…more…I-don't-really-care-what-you-think-cause-I'm-gonna-do-what-I-want kinda person. She was about as tall as me, maybe taller, but looked sooo much like Neji! Except for the bangs. Hers were like mine…or Sasuke's, but her hair was long like his…almost the same color, too! But what's this…something…about her…she has this…look…a wolf's stare-like look…it's weird. It adds to those beautiful eyes of hers…but it's just…not normal…

I continued to watch, waiting until she began. It seemed like forever, but just as I began to speak, something…amazing…happened. I could easily feel her chakra, which wasn't much, but then…a new chakra appeared and in a dust like manner, two, white wolf's ears…faded onto her being. I jumped back into a tree in surprise.

"What the hell…?" I murmured, as her eyes opened, being much, much bluer than before, as well as larger canines. It actually looked cool, but the power…the magnitude of that chakra…was just…un…believable…even for Naruto and the Kyubi.

**Kyoko's Pov**

Finally, feeling that this was the best my and Okami-chan's chakra could be, I opened my eyes and ran at the tree.

I got pretty far up, maybe to the first branch…which was about five or six feet off the ground…until the bark broke. Crap! Too much! Well, I fell back to earth, landing with quite a thud. I brushed myself off as I got up and looked around. Sakura had disappeared.

"Sakura?" I called out, hoping she was somewhere in the vicinity. "Are you there?" She jumped out of a nearby tree, landing in the same spot she had been in only moments before. She stared at me, her eyes fixed on me. "What?"

"Y-you…h-have…e-ears…" She stumbled.

"I know I have ears, Sakura. There right he-" I had been moving my hand up to my ears when, I didn't feel anything. I kept going up, passing eye level and finally hit a fuzzy thing…a wolf's ear. I turned and looked down, seeing the tail that swished around. "Oh…my…god…" I murmured.

_'I warned that you might look a little different, Kyoko-sama. They'll go away when you stop using my chakra, okay?'_

_'You could've told me that before!'_

_'Sorry.'_ She replied.

"Sakura…" I turned to her, as she took a step back. "Listen…it's okay. I should've told you from the beginning that I have a wolf-demon in my body." She loosened up.

"Like…Naruto?"

"Yeah. Like him, but mine's different. Her name's Okami and she has ten tails. She's really not a demon…she's more like a demon-goddess."

"God?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah…um…she keeps the seasons and elements and stuff in check, so nothing goes out of balance." I explained.

"Oh." She simply replied. Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Sakura!" I immediately ran over to her, kneeling beside her, putting one hand on her back.

"I-I'm…o-okay…" She said breathlessly. "I-it's ju-just a cr-cramp…"

"Come on, we're going back to the house." I said, helping her up and taking her back to my house.

Letting her lay on my bed, I ran into the bathroom and searched through the drawers.

"No, no….that's not it either…." I looked at bottle after bottle after bottle. "Yes!" Finally, pulling out a small white bottle, I opened it and took two red pills from it. Then I grabbed a cup from the counter, filled it will water and went back into my room. "Sakura?" I asked, seeing her cringe again. "I need you to sit up if you can." She nodded, her eyes shut tightly and slowly sat up, her face reading pain. "If you take these, your pain will be gone for a week." She opened her mouth slightly, expecting me to put them in her mouth, which I did. I had that kinda pain before too. It sucks.

After getting water and the pills down, it only was a few seconds before she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Thank you." She said, taking her hand away from her stomach. Walking back into the bathroom I replied,

"No problem, hun."

"Where the hell did you get those? Everything else seems to take for-fudging-ever!"

"That's my little secret." I said, coming back into my room. "We should probably head back out."

"Yeah. Let's go." She agreed, as we both went back to the fields.

As we arrived, we both heard shouting and saw three guys. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji's cousin, Shukumei. Shukumei was another branch member, living further down in the house than us, and did look like Neji, except he kept his hair short and shaggy. But one thing different about him…he was a stuck-up, pompous, asshole. He was sooo cocky! Even as kids he was…and even after Neji whupped his ass, he still was. So now… I had to deal with him. Yay.

Both Sakura and I looked at each other, giving and "oh shit" look as we walked up, hearing the yelling. Shukumei stood in front of them, his arms crossed, while Naruto and Sasuke stood across from him, standing next to each other, yelling.

"What d'ya mean, "We can't train here"!" Naruto screamed.

"Like I said, you can't train here. You weren't authorized." He replied coolly.

"Oh yes, they were." I said, walking up with Sakura. I stood in front of Sasuke, staring directly at my cocky cousins eyes. Naruto was on my left, Sakura on my right.

"By who?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"By me." I replied, eyes as cold as ever.

"Really? Last time I checked…you were no longer apart of this clan."

"You know what, Shukumei…SCREW YOU. I have **_always_** been part of this clan and you know it. You just can't stand the fact that Neji whupped your sorry ass. So you take it out on me, but guess what? Not anymore. Now leave." I snapped.

"Or what?" He pushed me back, forcing me into Sasuke, who in return, steadied me on my feet, holding my shoulders.

"Hey, knock it off." He said, anger in his tone.

"What're you gonna do? Get big brother to beat me up just because you can't?" He teased. "No, she won't." Sasuke spoke his voice even angrier.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed, crossing her arms.

"She's got us." Naruto finalized.

"And what makes you think you can beat me?" He asked. Finally, out of sheer want, I made a fist and quickly pulled it back and adding Okami-chan's chakra, let it fly straight into his face. "Ac-" He stumbled backward, holding his face in his hands. "Y-you broke my nose!" He yelled, looking up from his leaned over pose. "You little bitch!" He jolted forward, a chakratized fist headed straight for me. What the hell did I get myself into? I shut my eyes as he closed in, put my hands in front of me, blocking any bodily blow, but the attack never came. When I looked up, an arm reached out from behind me and held the fist back, making Shukumei cringe.

"Don't you dare." Sasuke said, holding the fist back. Even Sakura and Naruto seemed surprised.

"…" He didn't say anything back, but took his fist and with a, "Hmph…losers…"he walked away. Wow, was that close…

"You okay?" He asked, while I stepped toward Sakura, as he put his hand back down and into his pocket.

"Yeah. Don't mind him. He's just a jerk."

"Yeah! He's an idiot!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, he is." I agreed.

After getting that sorted out, Sakura and I went back to our training, while the guys went back to theirs. I'd finally realized that my ears and tail were gone as we walked back to the tree line.

"That was…weird." Sakura said, looking over at me.

"Why's that?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Well…you know Sasuke. He's not the type of guy to do that."

"Oh…yeah." I agreed. Well…I guess I couldn't say that. He helped me last night…and took me home the other night…maybe he's not like that with everybody. Now I feel special.

Well, the day progressed, and I had achieved a few more feet, making an even eight. Sakura compliment me saying,

"For your first time…that was good." I felt even happier after that, and invited all three of them for dinner, which is where we were headed. They couldn't come, though. They said they had to report to their sensei, which was fine too.

As they left, Sasuke told me this was a one-time thing. They wouldn't be back tomorrow, so I had to train on my own. That kinda sucks…Sakura and I were becoming good friends. But, out of the blue, she decided to stay, only for a few minutes and let the guys walk down the path by themselves.

"So…" She began, sitting on the couch. "I've heard that you get lost easily." I huffed and replied,

"Yeah. Lemme guess…another thing Stoic-boy told you?"

"Yeah, that's why I stayed here. I'm gonna make you a map." She said, clearing a few papers from the coffee table and pulling out a small, white piece. She unfolded it, revealing a map of Konoha. Like that's going to help. Then, I noticed marks and different colored lines going here and there.

"What's with the map?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"I've designed it just for you. Red lines are the way home from some places I've heard that you visit. Blue are to places, green are to other's houses, like Tenten's, Lee's, Sasuke's and my house, since you only know us." She explained pointing to where each went. "And these little symbols show where the best places to eat are."

She continued for some time, until she had finished and left, heading home. I sighed, folding up the map and leaving it there. I didn't want to lose something like that!

Well, my night was pretty plain; I ate, took another shower, watched some tv, listened to some music and danced, and finally around ten, I almost fell asleep on the couch, but pulled myself up and checked the doors. Locked, locked and locked. Yay! Time for bed! I walked in my room, locking the door behind me, and threw myself on my bed. Only a couple seconds passed before everything went black. God, I love sleep.

* * *

_I really liked writting this chapter. Especially the Naruto-ramen part. I hope ya'll liked it, even though i haven been uploading lately. My stinkin computer caught yet another virus. Yay. Well, lemme know what you think!_


	9. Stoicboy's Freakout

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

Last time: _"So…" She began, sitting on the couch. "I've heard that you get lost easily." I huffed and replied,_

_"Yeah. Lemme guess…another thing Stoic-boy told you?"_

_"Yeah, that's why I stayed here. I'm gonna make you a map." She said, clearing a few papers from the coffee table and pulling out a small, white piece. She unfolded it, revealing a map of Konoha. Like that's going to help. Then, I noticed marks and different colored lines going here and there._

_"What's with the map?" I asked, sitting next to her._

_"I've designed it just for you. Red lines are the way home from some places I've heard that you visit. Blue are to places, green are to other's houses, like Tenten's, Lee's, Sasuke's and my house, since you only know us." She explained pointing to where each went. "And these little symbols show where the best places to eat are." _

_She continued for some time, until she had finished and left, heading home. I sighed, folding up the map and leaving it there. I didn't want to lose something like that! _

_Well, my night was pretty plain; I ate, took another shower, watched some tv, listened to some music and danced, and finally around ten, I almost fell asleep on the couch, but pulled myself up and checked the doors. Locked, locked and locked. Yay! Time for bed! I walked in my room, locking the door behind me, and threw myself on my bed. Only a couple seconds passed before everything went black. God, I love sleep.

* * *

_

 Time Passes 

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh shi-" I murmured, falling off and out of bed. Before doing anything else, I looked at the clock. 10 in the morning. So, who the hell was here?

"Kyoko! Open up!" Sakura screamed from the front door. I got up, throwing the comforter back on my bed, left my room and answered the door.

"What, Sakura?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Sorry for waking you, but I wanted to ask if Sasuke-kun was here." She looked worried as I replied,

"No. He's not here." She sighed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, he didn't come for training today and you know him." At the same time we said,

"He'd never miss training." After a little giggle she continued.

"Well, he wasn't there and when I went over to his house to see if he got sick, he didn't answer. It was just quiet…**_too_** quiet." She explained.

"Oh…well…" Sakura…don't you dare ask it.

"Could you head over and check? **_Please?_**" She begged. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Alright, but if I get yelled at, I'm blaming you." I crossed my arms. I wouldn't mind checking in on Sakura if she were sick because she's a girl. That's what sucks about having a guy friend.

"Arigatougozaimasu, Kyoko! I'll see ya later!" She called, running down the path that led to the village. What the hell did I just get myself into?

Well, I walked back inside, going back to my room. I did all that morning stuff, ya know, brush my hair, wash my face, blah, blah, blah. I walked back out of my room and into the kitchen, which was as normal as ever, got something to eat and, grabbing my new map (thanks Sakura!); I left, going around town first.

 Time Passes 

Well, with this map, going around town wasn't that bad. I actually didn't get lost! Well, okay I did, but only for a couple seconds…minutes.

I stopped in a newer store I hadn't see before and bought, with my brothers' money, a couple scented candles. I also stopped at that music store again, buying some new cds.

I was standing somewhere in the village, near the academy and pulled the map from my back pocket. Letting people go around me, I opened it and looked for…the green line…Tracing my finger along some of them, I found Sakura's wasn't too far from here…neither was Tenten's…But…Lee's was a good fifteen minutes away…while… Sasuke's was…_half_-_an_-_hour_ away. Oh, great. This sucks. I folded the map and hesitantly walked down the way on the map.

I mean, yeah, Sasuke's my friend, but I don't like to be alone with a guy, even if he **_is_** my friend. I'm okay with my brother because…he's…well, my brother. And my dog? Well, he's my dog. But…Sasuke's different. My friend, one of my only friends, but he's still a guy…and that's what worries me. I guess I'll just hafta get over it. He is cute though…NO, don't think that! Slap! Bad girl!

After almost missing three turns and running straight into a cart on the side of the street, I finally found the Uchiha compound. I had found it before…from Neji…and by pure luck…but know…I needed to know **_which_** one was his. Looking back at the map…the one on the end…the smallest one…which as I walked up to it…did not seem small **_at_** **_all_**. It was HUGE! Bigger than our section of the branch house! Damn him!

Sakura was right, though. It was **_way_** too quiet when I knocked on the front door.

No answer. I knocked again.

"Sasuke-baka, open up!" I yelled through the door. Again, no answer. "What the fudge is goin on?" I asked myself, leaving the door and walking around the house, looking for another way to enter.

Finding a fence in my way, I threw the bags over and then climbed over it myself. I caught myself as I hit the ground, almost falling on my but. Continuing on, I found the huge backyard. And when I say huge, I mean **_colossal_**. A rolling, green hillside, ending with a crater like lake and even a forest surrounding one side of the lake. Butterflies flitted from Sakura tree to Sakura tree to flower to lily, pollinating the area. My lord was it beautiful.

Well, taking my glued eyes off of the backyard and focusing them on the wooden porch, I realized there was a back door. Quietly, I walked over to it, going up the steps and standing at the door. Putting my ear to the door first, I heard absolutely nothing… which was weird. Putting my hand on the doorknob and listening further, I realized the door was unlocked, feeling it turn under my weight.

'Now that **_is_** weird…' I thought, turning the knob and quietly walking inside. The dining room lie before me, an oak table set for eight or more people in the middle, a china closet on the right and a small on the left. To my left, right beside me, a doorway revealed the kitchen. Normal kitchen, a fridge, oven, dishwasher, table for four, counters, drawers, cabinets, and a sink. Just like the dining room, the kitchen had an ever bigger doorway leading to the living room. The behind of a blue couch stared at me, two stands on it's sides, a huge wooden tv stand with a 40-50in. tv, surround sound, dvd player, stereo and a bunch of other stuff I wanted, standing infront of that, up against the wall. A coffee table and two chairs on each side of that separated the stand from the couch. Looking around, the front door lie to my left, locked. To the right of the tv stand, a stairway ascended upstairs, while a hallway led down to the rest of the house. 'Nice house…' I thought heading down the hallway first, but stopped dead when out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone on the couch lying on their stomach. Who was it? No one other than Sasuke himself, looking like he was asleep, eyes closed a pillow under his head.

Now what the hell am I gonna do? If he finds me here…he'll kill me…Not likely though… Going back into the kitchen, I set my bags down on the table and walked back into the living room. I didn't want to wake him with the swishing of the bags.

As I walked into the living room, going to one of the chairs, a pained voice spoke.

"What the fu-hell are you doing here?" I squealed at the sound, stopping dead in my tracks, looking at the Uchiha who stared back at me from his lying pose on the couch.

"Sakura was worried. She said you skipped training, which you would never do and asked me to check on you." I explained, catching my breath.

"Then how the hell did you get in here?" He asked, still quite mad.

"The back door. It was unlocked." I replied, sitting on the chair to the right of the tv. He shifted slightly, a pained expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, knowing Sasuke would never, ever miss training. Even if he were as sick as a dog, he wouldn't. He **_loved_** it.

"Ow…I'm n-not sure." He began, falteringly.

"Well?" I drawled, sitting back in the matching blue chair.

"I fell asleep here last night." On the couch, I'm guessing. "And when I woke up…I couldn't **_get_** up."

"Wait, lemme guess…a searing pain coming from your back and it hurts to move, right?" I asked, watching his amazed expression.

"How the fu-"

"Fudge."

"How the fudge did you know that?" He asked, using the word I corrected him with. I smiled back and replied,

"Do me a small, **_tiny_** favor."

"You didn't answer my question." He replied, glaring at me.

"Listen, your question will be answered, I swear. Just do me a favor." I assured.

"Alright…" He began, uncertainly. "What is it?" I smiled devilishly. He was going to be sooo surprised…

"Take off your shirt and lay on the floor." His eyes became as wide as the moon, while his mouth dropped the furthest ever. "Trust me. You'll feel a lot better." I assured again, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"**_WHAT?_**" He panicked.

"Just do it!" I yelled from the kitchen. "You hafta trust me for this to work!" I added, hearing a thump. Wow…he did it…**_amazing_**…

**Sasuke's Pov**

Okay, now…I'm getting really, really nervous. I was laying face down on my stomach, when someone woke me up. That person was none other than Miss Curiosity herself; Kyoko.

After questioning her and finding out Sakura sent her here, she asked for a favor, with a devilish smile on her face. That smile…was **_never_** a good thing. Her words buzzed through my mind as she left, going into the kitchen.

"Take off your shirt and lay on the floor." She had said, while my mind went completely blank. What.the.fuck? It seemed to say. But, after hearing numerous, "Just trust me!"'s I threw the pillow down first and with intense pain, took of my blue shirt and laid the same way on the floor. Face down, arms crossed on the pillow, supporting my head.

Now…I'm getting nervous. I like to know what's going on…and right now…I have no f-ing clue. None whatsoever.

Feeling her reverberating footsteps, she walked back into the room, a bag swishing with her gate.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, seeing her walk over to the stereo.

"What d'ya like better, AC/DC…or Linkin Park?" She asked, avoiding my question. Guess I wasn't gonna find out by asking.

"Do I care?"

"Probably not…but just tell me." She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Linkin Park." I decided, having nothing against AC/DC, just picking something. I wanted to know what the hell was goin on.

"Good." She replied, putting in both of their cds, Hybrid Theory being first. Hearing her footsteps again, she walked around the room, stopping for a couple seconds and then continuing again. After a couple times, I smelt something…flowery. Candles! That's it! "You better be thanking me. I'm wasting my newly bought candles on you." She stated walking back into the kitchen.

"And what exactly are you doing?" I knew I wasn't gonna get an answer, but I had to ask.

"Oh, nothing. Just helping you." She replied sweetly, walking back into this room.

"How?" I asked.

"Alright, now that that's done…I need you to relax, shut your eyes and think of something…peaceful…like…a training field with dummies and weapons as far as the eye can see." She said, while I pictured it in my mind. Snapping me out of the relaxing thought, I remembered something.

"How the hell can I relax when I don't know what the fu-"

"Fudge." She substituted.

"Fudge is going on!" I finished after her damn correction. I couldn't see her at this point, but knew she was behind me…somewhere.

"Calm down. I swear on my own grave, that nothing's gonna happen to you. Nothing bad. I'm trying to help you. If you cooperate, you'll be back training by tonight. Okay?" She said, her voice calm and soft, like talking to a little kid. It did calm me down though… until…I felt a jolt of pain coming from my lower back, and a weight from that area too.

Ho-ly fuck…She's sitting on me!

"Calm down, Sasuke! God…none of my patients were this nervous!" She yelled.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off! I'm **_not_** a chair!" Suddenly, a smack came to the back of my head.

"Relax!" She yelled. Then the thought crossed my mind.

'Patients?...What the hell did she do?' As if answering my question, something wet, warm and scented found its way onto my back. Then, a pair of hands came down and started to massage my painful shoulders. Leaning down and whispering in my ear, she explained.

"I worked as a masseuse for awhile. You see, you threw your back out and I'm **_trying_** to help you…but you're too damn worried for this too work." A huge sighed exited my mouth.

"You could have told me that from the very beginning." I stated, shutting my eyes.

"I know. I thought it would be funnier to watch you freak out." She must've been smiling. There was no way she could've said that without it.

Actually, after a couple minutes, my back already started to feel better…and whatever that liquid was…it was really, really warm…and with the massage…I started to fall asleep…my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier…and…heavi…er……..

_Dreamworld…_

_3rd Pov_

_"Where the hell am I?" The young Uchiha asked himself, looking around the dark abyss. He rubbed his eyes, focusing them on the room around him. Black was all he could see, and **maybe** a hallway. Creak! He turned around; his Sharingan activated his once black eyes now red, focusing on the area of the sound. "Who's there!" He yelled into the darkness. A minimal amount of light adjusted his eyes as a figure, a longhaired, thin girl stood before him. "Whoa…" The sound barely escaped his mouth, seeing the girl, simply standing there. She was pretty; having a small waist, a little above average chest and hips to match. She was shorter than him like any other girl, had lower back length light brown hair. His eyes scanned her figure, eventually reaching her face and realized her eyes were faded out, not revealing who exactly she was._

_"Hi." Her calm, come-hither voice spoke. She walked up to him, standing very close to him. _

_"H-hi." He replied, stunned by how beautiful this girl was. Without words, her arms reached up and fitted themselves around his neck. Subconsciously, his arms slid around her hips, resting his hands on her backside, his fingers intertwined. She reached up, putting her soft, plump lips on his, giving a small coy kiss and pulling back. Man, did he like that. And boy, did he want more. This time, he leaned in and just as he was about to kiss her, she put a finger on his lips._

_"If you want me…" She began, her warm breath caressing his lips. "Come an find me." She pulled away from him, turning and running down the hallway he had thought he'd seen before._

_"H-hey! Wait up!" He yelled, following her footsteps. He watched her, seeing her turn back every so often, almost as if she was making sure he was following her. Suddenly, she made a sharp right turn and disappeared down another hall. He followed her and just as his eyes caught her, they both realized the hallway…was a dead end. He slid to a halt, standing within inches of her. Feeling his presence, she slowly turned around, he feeling her gaze shifting onto his close figure. She jumped slightly, realizing how close he was as he chuckled. He'd finally caught her. "I found you." He said, moving closer to her, as she moved a step back. Strangely, it reminded him of Kyoko, since she was technically afraid of close contact._

_He continued to move closer to her, while she continued to move back, until she hit the wall. She looked up at him, who in the moment, hoisted her up, closing the gap between her, him and the wall, making her straddle him uncomfortably._

_"Sasuke!" She called out, sounding excited and nervous. He made it easy for her, supporting her weight by holding her thighs. Almost immediately after her picked her up, she threw her arms around his neck, afraid of falling. _

_Taking advantage of her v-neck shirt, he leaned in kissing the base of her neck, as she threw her head back taking in a slow breath. He journeyed up her neck until finally coming to her soft, sweet tasting lips. Suddenly, he released his grip on her thighs, making her straddle him harder, which made him smirk with **absolute** joy. Then he held her jaw with both hands and kissed her, his tongue asking permission into her mouth. He pulled back, only for a couple seconds, letting her catch her breath. As he pulled back, he realized her eyes were now visible. He looked down on the light blue/white-ish orbs, which stared back, their piercing gaze emitting passion, excitement and fear all at once. Then he realized this girl…was an **exact** replica to Kyoko. Strike that…She **was** Kyoko._

_Suddenly-_** Sasuke's Pov **

I opened my eyes, sitting up and taking a sharp breath in, like having a nightmare. I couldn't believe I had **_that_** type of dream…about my best friend! How could I even **_look_** at her without thinking about that dream?

Wait a minute…I realized the weight that was Kyoko sitting on me, was gone. I sat up feeling no pain, whatsoever.

'Wow…She's **_really_** good at that…' I thought, looking around the room. The candles were still lit, the cd now on Meteora. Then I wondered; where the hell had Kyoko gone? Finally, I locked onto her, her small figure leaning up against the couch, asleep. Her hands rested gently in her lap, both knees in the air, her feet planted firmly on the floor. Her head hung slightly down, eyes shut, mouth slightly open. I looked on, watching her breath in and out, her lips looking **_very_** inviting. I crawled over to her quietly, positioning myself in between her spread apart legs. Continuing to inch toward her, I planted my hands on each side of her waist, leaning into her. _I_ _wanted_ _that_ _kiss_. That…passionate… yet…inexperienced kiss. And right now, she was right there almost **_calling_** to me. Finally, I touched her lips with mine, that sweet taste coming back. But to my surprise…she wasn't the heavy sleeper she used to be.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I had finished up with Sasuke, realizing after a while that he had fallen asleep, which most of my patients did. Little did I know how tired I was and leaned up against the couch, falling asleep right then and there.

Feeling a pressing sensation on my lips and a presence **_very_** close to me, I made my eyes open. It took my brain a second or two to register the sight infront of me.

Sasuke, my friend who had fallen asleep, was now basically on top of me, both hands on each side of my waist, his body lying right in between my legs. What really made me freak out was the fact that his lips were pressed against mine, his eyes closed. I inhaled sharply, trying to scream **_bloody murder_**.

Finally, he opened his eyes and slowly his black orbs moved to meet my wide, petrified eyes. Seeing I was now awake, he jumped and pulled back, but not moving from his spot between my legs.

"Holy fu-Kyoko, I'm sorry!" He apologized, not making things any better for me. We stayed like that for a couple seconds, my body paralyzed until I kicked his side with my left leg, making him fly off to the right and off of me. Immediately, I bolted from my spot, unlocking the front door and running from the house, hearing him yell. "Kyoko! Wait!" No. I wouldn't. I shut my eyes, tears running from them and ran even faster heading anywhere but there.

 Time Passes 

Thanks to Sakura and her map, I found my way home after spending most of the day wandering aimlessly around town, **_trying_** to make sense of what had happened. He knew all to well that I did **_not_** like close contact, so did my words slip his mind? Or did he just not care? Well…whatever the hell he thought, did not sit well with me. Not at all.

Even as the sun was setting and I was heading home, my heart raced. I just could **_not_** believe it…he of **_all_** people wouldn't do that…so why did he do it in the first place? Oh god…don't tell me…my best friend couldn't be falling for me…**_could_** he? Please, god…**_please_**….don't let it be true…

I finally arrived at my door, unlocking it and walking inside the vacant house. I flipped on the lights, when a small red, flashing light caught my eye. The answering machine; of course…he left a message. Hesitantly, I pressed play, throwing myself on the couch and grabbing a pillow.

"You have one new message." The robotic voice stated. Well, duh. That's why the little light is blinking. "Message left at 2:15 pm, today." Well, that's obvious too. A small beep and silence came on.

"Hey, Kyoko." I already knew it was gonna be Sasuke…but his voice sounded sooo sad. Guilty even. "Listen, I know you're probably not home…or just ignoring my call…. I just needed to say something. I can't really explain what came over me and I can't explain what happened, because I don't know myself…I guess just hormones." Yeah, sure blame them. "Well…if you're listenin to this I wanna say I'm sorry…for invading your "bubble", and to assure it'll **_never_** happen again, I'm takin you out tomorrow for dinner. My treat…but we hafta stop at Kakashi's first…so…if you get this…call me…I don't care when. I don't even care if you say anything…I just want to know if you got this. Please… call me. Bye." Click. He hung up. Wow…did he sound guilty… I guess I **_should_** call…

I hesitantly picked up the phone, holding it to my ear. After what seemed like forever I dialed the first three numbers and couldn't seem to go on. Again, forever passed and three more numbers appeared. Then, I forced myself to dial the last four.

"BRRIIINNNGGG!" The line rang. A knot formed in my stomach. Suddenly, just as quick as the phone rang, someone answered.

"Kyoko!" The other line rang out. Unexpectedly, my voice shorted out. I couldn't speak, hell; I didn't know what to say. "Please…just say **_something_**." He begged.

"S-Sasuke?" My whispering voice said, barely legible. I expected he heard it, because silence came from the other line.

"I guess you…uh…got my message?"

"Yes."

"So you'll come?" He asked. Man, I've never heard him sound so guilty.

"It better be a damn good restaurant." I said, gaining confidence with each word. He chuckled. I guessed he had to be smiling.

"Don't worry. I swear it will be." He replied.

"How's your back?" I asked, trying to avoid what happened.

"Better than ever." He said. "I'll be there around noon, okay?"

"Uh-huh." I answered.

"Good. Sweet dreams." I blinked. He'd never say that.

"Yeah, you too." I replied, not knowing anything else to say.

After that, I took another shower, drying my hair after I got out. It had been an hour after I got out making it about 7 in the afternoon.

Once again, my afternoon was pretty boring until I looked outside. Taking a cup of hot chocolate with me, I stepped out on the porch behind out kitchen and sat on one of the three steps that led to the ground. Looking up, my breath was stolen away from the sight. A black sky, with a tint of purple covered the vastness of the universe while dots and specks of white-ish silver littered the sky. The moon was not full, thankfully. It always shown brightly, but took away from the stars. It was a crescent, showing only minimal light. No clouds shielded my view, making it even prettier.

"My god…" I muttered.

_'It's beautiful…isn't it?'_

_'Yeah. It is.'_

_'You know, Kyoko-sama…you're one of the only people I've ever seen who takes time to look at the things around you.'_

_'Really?'_ I guess she was right…

_'Yes. I'm glad I met you, Kyoko.'_ I smiled, taking a small sip.

_'Thanks, Okami-chan. I wanted to ask you…you basically designed this world, right?' _I mean, she keeps everything in balance…

_'Technically, yes. I do keep everything in check, but I helped the other gods and demons to make this earth…why?'_

_'I'm glad you made it so beautiful.'_

_'Well…you seem to be the only one to appreciate it, so arigatou gozaimasu.' _She spoke with such clarity…such thankfulness too.

_'Your welcome, Okami-chan.'_

_'I'm sorry about what happened today. I would've helped…but I can't help unless you're conscious or unconscious.'_

_'That's okay. I'd just rather not talk about that. Why don't you tell me about you? Like what you like?'_

_'What I like?'_ She questioned.

_'Yeah, like my favorite colors are black and silver, and my favorite food is chocolate… um…'_

_'Tell me what you like in a guy.'_ She commanded.

_'What?'_

_'Just tell me. I can tell what people are like by looking at them.'_

_'Alright…I guess…'_ I sighed. _'I want a guy who…can make me laugh…that's a bigge… one who respects me for **me**… one who will break my rules every once in a while…like buying me something **way** too expensive…um…who's there when I need them…and will still put things before me, like their family…a guy who'll give me his jacket even if I refuse it…a guy who won't be afraid of the fact that I share a body with you.' _She chuckled at that. _'Can I ask why I'm telling you this?'_

_'Just getting to know you. And…to answer your question…I guess I like white. I like caribou and the peacefulness of the mountains. Hearing the chirping crickets, the songs of the birds…the scratching of the leaves being blown together by the wind…the only light being provided by the moon and the stars leading a path to home.'_

_'You're homesick…aren't you?'_

_'Yes.' _She sighed. _'I wish I could head home one last time.'_

_'Don't worry. I'll get you home…even if it's not actually you…I'll getcha there.'_

_'Thank you, Kyoko-sama.' _A small click and she was gone. I guess, just like me, she needed her time too.

Realizing my cup had been emptied by me…heh…I went back inside, pulled out a sketchbook from under my bed, and went to my cd collection. Looking through, my Linkin Park cds were gone. Oh, yeah…I left them at…Sasuke's…that sucks. Finding an alternative mix cd, I sat on my bed, sketching.

I'll admit, I'm no Michelangelo, but I can do a little better than stick people, even though they're fun to draw. I took up about three or four pages of drawings, and when I looked up at the clock. It was after one.

"Aw, shit…" I cursed. I had to get up early tomorrow, even if I didn't want too, I had to. I threw my book on the floor, throwing my pencil with it and setting my cd player down gently. I didn't want that to break. I crawled under the covers, curling up like I always did, shutting off the light and falling asleep, the thoughts of today fading with sleep.

* * *

I really hope you like this chapter, I **_know _**I do. I had alot of fun writing this one, trying to keep my 11 yr-old cus from reading Sasuke's dream...since he's not that old yet...I know I have people who read, and one person on my first fic would write reviews for every chapter, even if they had nothing to say and i'm not expecting you to do that, but i'd like some opinions on how i write.Truthfull and i don't mind flames, just not inferno flames...just opinions please! Thanks for reading! 


	10. Sasuke HENTAI?

_**Ten Tails of the Gods**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_Realizing my cup had been emptied by me…heh…I went back inside, pulled out a sketchbook from under my bed, and went to my cd collection. Looking through, my Linkin Park cds were gone. Oh, yeah…I left them at…Sasuke's…that sucks. Finding an alternative mix cd, I sat on my bed, sketching._

_I'll admit, I'm no Michelangelo, but I can do a little better than stick people, even though they're fun to draw. I took up about three or four pages of drawings, and when I looked up at the clock. It was after one._

_"Aw, shit…" I cursed. I had to get up early tomorrow, even if I didn't want too, I had to. I threw my book on the floor, throwing my pencil with it and setting my cd player down gently. I didn't want that to break. I crawled under the covers, curling up like I always did, shutting off the light and falling asleep, the thoughts of today fading with sleep._

 Time Passes 

I made myself get up early; grumbling to myself about how I shouldn't've gone to bed so late, but I couldn't help it. I'ma night owl. I didn't know exactly where he was taking me and I didn't want to get dolled up to high-heel status, but not wearing sweats either. After spending half an hour trying to decide what to wear, I picked a nice pair of jeans and a nice blouse…a black one, at that. It was a button up, starting at the breastbone and going upwards, meeting it's small collar. I only buttoned up two of the four, being that it would be too formal to button up all four.

The jeans were a regular pair, having only frays and small holes here and there. And my hair…my god, what a mess. That's the only bad thing about long hair. It gets tangled easily, and when I say tangled…I mean huge knots.

I took my time getting them out and finally moved to make-up. My eye had healed by now, showing little to no trace of any damage. The make-up was the regular stuff, eye shadow, eyeliner, lip-gloss, foundation, cover-up, ect.

It was about noon when I got out of the bathroom, taking a couple minutes to put some shoes on, and finally leaning back on the couch. Another couple of minutes passed, and no one had knocked, or even called. Then I saw it. The flashing red light. Pressing play on the message machine, I listened to the new message.

"You have one new message." No, duh. "Recorded today at 2:45 am." 2:45? Why hadn't I heard that?

"Hey, listen I'm runnin a little late…so meet me at my house. I'll have the door unlocked, so just come in. See ya." Wow…Sasuke's running late…that's not like him…oh, well. Taking my map and my key, I left the house, heading for Sasuke's. It was about noon when I left my house, and I don't think it's gonna take five minutes to get there. No way.

I arrived at the Uchiha compound who-knows-when…maybe…one? I don't really care, for that matter. It **_was _**only dinner. Well, anyways…I walked right inside, since the door was unlocked and not to my surprise, no one was in the house. Of course, out training.

I walked over and plopped down on the couch, making myself as comfortable as possible. Only after a couple minutes did I hear the back door slam shut.

"Damn it…" He mumbled, walking into the room. Upon seeing that I was there and staring at him, he stopped. "Hi."

"Hi." I chirped.

"I didn't think you'd be here this early." He said, holding the towel around his neck.

"I didn't want to be late." I replied. I hate that.

"Well…I see you've already made yourself at home…" He raised his eyebrows, seeing my relaxed pose on the couch.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Alright then…I'm going to take a shower. Have fun…and don't leave this room." He said, walking up the stairs and leaving sight.

"Kay!" I yelled, looking around the room.

For the next I-don't-know-how-long I sat on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. I was bored **_out of my mind_**. Now I see why Sasuke trains so much. There's nothing else to do! Until I spied this little orange book on the table. That peaked my interest, since I love to read. I reached over and picked it up, hearing footsteps from the stairs. Sasuke, obviously, but I wanted to see this book. I was curious. I opened it to a random page, somewhere around the middle and as soon as my eyes hit the page, my jaw dropped. This little orange book…was a freakin **_porno_** book!!!!!! I was appalled, and yet…I couldn't look away. What had happened to Sasuke? For all I knew, he **_never_** would've read something like this!! I looked up, slowly stand up too.

"Wha…b…s…w…" Finally I gave up at talking. He watched me stand up and walked over.

"It's.not.what.you.think." He said, with eyes saying the same thing. I didn't believe him, looking back on the book that still was open in my hands. Gingerly, I flipped the page, not exactly realizing…this page was **_worse_**! My jaw dropped even lower, eyes even wider. Finally, I dropped the book, stumbling back. It's amazing what happens to your friends after so many years.

Sasuke's Pov 

I had just gotten out of the shower, taking my golly good time in walking downstairs. As I got off the steps I saw Kyoko's horrified face and Kakashi's book in her hands. Oh…shit…

When she finally snapped back to reality she panned upwards, seeing me just getting off the stairs. She looked absolutely amazed…no…terrified. Hell, I don't know what she looked like. But, it was obvious I had so major explaining to do. She tried to say something, while she finally looked away from the book and looked up.

"Wha…b…s…w…" She tried to say.

"It's.not.what.you.think." I tried to say in the calmest manner I could. She looked back in the book and flipped the page. Her eyes went even wider, jaw even lower. Despite the fact that she was probably getting the wrong idea, this was really funny. It might get even funnier if I mess with her… Man, this is just **_too_** easy.

Kyoko's Pov 

So, I'm looking at this porn book, Sasuke's right infront of me, trying to pass it off that it's not his. Then whose is it!? Finally, I dropped the book and looked up. Sasuke still stood there…this…devilish look on his face…. Still, I couldn't muster any words. He suddenly leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms, looking straight at me with a smirk on his face. Oh.my.god. He took a second and then converted his sight from my face down to my body. Ewwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!! I can't believe my best friend is checking me out!!!!!!! And even worse…he's a pervert!!!!!! After maybe a minute of just standing there from being paralyzed, I stumbled backwards, and just a second later, he looked behind me and said,

"Hey, wait!" Suddenly, I hit something, falling backwards onto the chair and hitting my head on the stand beside it.

"OW!!" I cried, suddenly rolling over and falling onto the floor.

"Wow…that was…_graceful_." Sasuke stated as I opened my eyes to see him kneeling infront of me.

"Shut up. It's your fault." I replied, grabbing his outstretched hand.

"Mine?" He asked, pulling me back to my feet.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "You're the one who's perverted."

"Heh…I'm not perverted-"

"Really, Sasuke-_hentai_?" His eye twitched.

"I told you. I.am.not.perverted. It's not my book. It's my sensei's book." I blinked. So… that's it…

"Then remind me **_never_** to go near your sensei." He chuckled as he stepped away from me, picking up the book I had dropped.

"Well…that's why I have this book. He left it at our training spot."

"And lemme guess…that's why you told me to come over early?"

"Yeah. **_We_** get to give it to him." He said.

"No, you do. I'm not going anywhere near a pervert." I replied.

"Oh, well…then…I guess you won't get dinner then…" He said, walking to the door.

"…" I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to get him back. No way he could go with messing with me and not getting a trick back. And that's when the thought entered my mind. Awhile back, in an old village I passed by my old friend played a simple, but genius joke on her boyfriend. It went something like this…

He took her out for dinner, since it was something like their anniversary… Well, her and the waiter changed his drink, making it the strongest sake in the restaurant. When he began to act drunk, she took him home and that's when the best part begins. He passes out and she put him back in his bed, letting him sleep until morning. She stayed there, at his house and when morning arrives, she put purple eye shadow on her wrists, making it **_look_** like "that particular thing" had happened, and the guys think he did it. It's the best prank. A little mean…but, hey with what he did…he **_deserves_** it.

"Fine! Let's go!!" I yelled, running up to the door, pulling him through and shutting the door.

"You really wanna get this over with, don't you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh. I'm hungry." I replied.

"Alright, alright. Just follow me." He said, putting that accursed book in his pocket along with his hands and began to walk on down the path.

'Good morning, Kyoko-sama.'

_'Oh! Good morning, Okami-chan!'_ I pleasantly replied.

_'Do you think maybe later…or tomorrow I could show you something?'_

_'Sure! Unless it's one of your powers…Cus I don't want them.'_ I said sternly.

_'Don't worry. Well, I must go. I have to plan on **how** to show you…'_ Click!

Alright…we're somewhere in the village…And I'm spacing out, talking to Okami-chan and at the same time, I'm wondering what she's gonna show me. Interesting…

"HEY!!!!" Someone yelled from behind us. A guy, no doubt. I turned around, Sasuke simply ignoring him, and saw…a white blur. Then, suddenly I was knocked to the ground, a dog's tongue licking my face.

"Hey!!" Another voice yelled. Sasuke; finally he turned around.

"Okay, okay, enough!" I screamed, pushing the huge dog off of me.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, once again pulling me to my feet.

"Me? Oh, yeah. Kuroi does that all the time." I said brushing myself off. I turned to the white dog and asked, "Hey, sweets. Where's your owner?" He simply barked, sitting down and letting his red tongue roll out of his mouth.

"AKAMARU!!!!!!" The same guy yelled. Of, course!! Kiba's dog!!!! He ran up, holding a huge red collar in his hands. "Why won't you wear this?!" He questioned the dog, panting and trying to regain his breath. Akamaru simply looked away from his owner.

"Let's go or else we're gonna be late." Sasuke pointed out, pulling my arm.

"Hold on. Lemme see if I can help." I said, giving him my, _let-me-help-or-I'll-kick-your-ass._ Even though…he would probably win.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine." He huffed. I turned back to Akamaru and Kiba, who had resumed to question his dog. But, now…it was more of a beg.

"Come on, Akamaru…You know you hafta wear this."

"Here, lemme see that." I said, putting my hand out, motioning for the collar. He turned to me and said,

"Hey…I saw you with Neji the other day…. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm his little sister. Now, hand me the collar." I answered.

"Oh. I-" He tried to say, handing me the collar.

"Never knew he had a sister? I know. Not many people do." I finished, taking the collar and turning to Akamaru. Staring at him intently, everything went quiet. He slowly turned back, facing me and put his head down. "That's a good boy." I said, slipping the collar over his head, fitting it on his neck.

"Whoa…" I heard both boys barely say. Akamaru lifted his head and barked, bringing back the sound and licked my face. In return I patted his head, while looking over at the stunned Kiba.

"Y-you're…you're a…a d-demon…" Kiba stumbled to say. I turned to him, looking at the bewildered guy.

"What's it to ya?" I said back. Like I cared. Quickly, he straightened up.

"Nothing! Come on, Akamaru…let's go." He said, pulling his dog away.

I sighed watching them leave and turned back to Sasuke, who was also astonished.

"What?!" I asked, getting the slightest bit pissed off.

"You have dog ears." He replied, looking up at them.

"They're wolves' ears. And I know. It's a side effect of using Okami-chan's chakra." I explained as they dissipated into dust.

"Oh." He said, continuing to walk on while I followed.

We had **_such_** a fun time walking in complete silence until arriving at a two-story apartment complex maybe…40 minutes later? It had to be somewhere around five… cause I was getting hungry. I always get hungry around five.

Well, we walked inside, going to the second floor and arriving at a normal wooden door. Sasuke rapped on the door with his knuckles, pulled out the book and yelled,

"Hey, Kakashi…you forgot your book!" No answer.

After ten minutes of waiting and I was just about ready to leave, walking down the hallway, the door opened. A sudden look of excitement and joy filled the tall, silver-haired jounin…at least I think he's a jounin. Oh, yeah that green vest thing…yeah he's a jounin. Swiping the book from Sasuke's hand, he immediately examined it, checking for marks, I guess. He sighed with relief.

"Thank god…it's not ruined…" Lowering their voices to a whisper, they continued to their conversation, thinking I wouldn't hear, while I checked out some of the other doors.

"Of course not. Why would I ruin the book I'm reading?" Sasuke whispered looking down at the open book.

"So…how was it?"

"Eh…I still think the first one's the best. Chapter 5 wasn't **_that_** bad, though." He replied, reading the book upside down with his Sensei. I **_couldn't_** believe my ears. So…he lied!!!! Damn him! "Well…lemme know when you get the next one."

"Leave it in the same spot?"

"Yeah." BANG!! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both of them look over at me, banging my head against the wall.

"I._bang_.can._bang_.hear._bang_.evey._bang_.word._bang_.you._bang_.say._bang_. And._bang_.it's._bang_.not._bang_.an._bang_.amusing. I said, focusing my sight to the wall infront of me.

"Well…she's weird." Kakashi said. I turned around, glaring at him and responded,

"At least I'm not perverted." Through the mask on his face, I saw a smile peak from his lips. I think he took that as a compliment…

"Alright, alright. Let's go…" Sasuke said, taking his eyes off the book and walking over to me.

"Oh, no. You keep your damn distance." I said, pointing directly at him. "Pervert." I mumbled, rubbing my head and walking down the hallway. Maybe I shouldn't've done that…now my head hurts…

"You're so stupid." I heard Stoic-boy say, walking behind me.

"Oh, thanks." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

* * *

_Well, this chapter's shorter than the others, but i had to put it up. I felt bad, not uploading for a while, but i can tell all of you...the next chapter will be freakin hilarious. or at least i think so. So, lemme know what you think!_


	11. The Joke

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:** _"Eh…I still think the first one's the best. Chapter 5 wasn't **that** bad, though." He replied, reading the book upside down with his Sensei. I **couldn't** believe my ears. So…he lied!!!! Damn him! "Well…lemme know when you get the next one."_

_"Leave it in the same spot?"_

_"Yeah." BANG!! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both of them look over at me, banging my head against the wall._

_"I.bang.can.bang.hear.bang.evey.bang.word.bang.you.bang.say.bang. And.bang. it's.bang.not.bang.an.bang.amusing. I said, focusing my sight to the wall infront of me. _

_"Well…she's weird." Kakashi said. I turned around, glaring at him and responded, _

_"At least I'm not perverted." Through the mask on his face, I saw a smile peak from his lips. I think he took that as a compliment…_

_"Alright, alright. Let's go…" Sasuke said, taking his eyes off the book and walking over to me._

_"Oh, no. You keep your damn distance." I said, pointing directly at him. "Pervert." I mumbled, rubbing my head and walking down the hallway. Maybe I shouldn't've done that…now my head hurts…_

_"You're so stupid." I heard Stoic-boy say, walking behind me._

_"Oh, thanks." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

* * *

_

 Time Passes 

Well, he took lead, making his way to the restaurant with me following. As we closed in on it, I realized it was a really…**_really_** damn good restaurant.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was a nice restaurant." He said, obviously seeing my amazed look.

They had an outside section, complete with small rounded tables and umbrellas, a wrought iron fence surrounding it, with morning glories absorbing the fence. The building itself was old-fashioned, like the rest of it. I looked at the out-of-date wooden door, when he opened it and said,

"Ladies first." I was surprised. I didn't think he would do that…but I hafta admit…he is more of a gentleman than some of the other guys around this town.

"Oh…um…thanks." I mustered to say, walking into the restaurant before him. The blonde haired hostess standing behind the podium, immediately noticed us, saying,

"Oh! Please, come with me." She grabbed two menus and walked passed both the smoking and non-smoking section, both having booths and tables, made of wrought iron, having plants hang from the ceiling in baskets, as well as potted plants. _It was a nice restaurant._

Well, she led us to a much quieter section; the tables have white tablecloths with small candles on the tables. The dimmed lamps were strung in the aisle way, making the candles look brighter.

"Wow…" I said, looking at the cute little tables.

"Nice, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, gently pushing me along.

"Yeah." I answered, hitting his hand.

"Here's your table." The hostess said, setting the menus on a table next to the biggest window. "Your server tonight is Marc-Andre and I hope you enjoy your dinner." She left with a very cheerful smile, her blonde hair blinding me. It was platinum blonde.

After a couple minutes, our waiter, Marc-Andre arrived. He was about as tall as Sasuke, brown hair with gold/yellow highlights, blue eyes…and he was kinda cute.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," He said looking at me first, and then over to Sasuke. "Bonjour, monsieur." Oh.my.god. A French accent!! Now, he **_was_** cute. "I am Marc-Andre, and I am ze waiter for you tonight."

"Ah, parles-tu François?" I asked. I know a little bit of French. Both he and Sasuke slowly looked over at me with surprised looks.

"Oui, oui. Je parle François. Comment vas-tu?" That's "how are you?" in French.

"Bien, merci. Et toi?" That's "Fine thanks, and you?".

"Oh, enchante." He said slyly. That's…um…enchanted to meet…you…

**Sasuke's Pov**

We'd just gotten to the restaurant, Kyoko and I, and we had just been seated. I still remember that dream when I see her, but I've gotten over it…a little bit. I really didn't have anything to say, but only seconds later the waiter arrived. Seeing Kyoko's eyes light up when she saw him told me that she probably thought he was cute…but women's minds are so fickle… Bringing me out of my thoughts, he introduced himself.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," He said looking at Kyoko first, and then over to me. "Bonjour, monsieur." Wow…a French accent. Impressive…and with the look on her face…I bet she's thinking he **_is_** cute. "I am Marc-Andre, and I am ze waiter for you tonight."

"Ah, parles-tu François?" Kyoko asked, as we both looked over at her in surprise. I never knew she spoke French…and actually…it's cute…damn it…

"Oui, oui. Je parle François. Comment vas-tu?" He asked. Sounds like jumbles to me.

"Bien, merci. Et toi?" She responded.

"Oh, enchante." He said in a sly voice. I didn't like that…and I don't think she did either, not replying. I wish they'd speak in something I could understand…like **_English_**…

**Kyoko's Pov**

Well, that was awkward, but we got back to speaking English for Sasuke, since the poor thing didn't understand a word we said, looking at us like "w.t.f"…but we ordered our drinks, coffee for him…so adult like, of course…and hot chocolate for me…with whipped cream. What's hot chocolate without the whipped cream?

"You're still so childish." He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"The whipped cream…the hot chocolate…" He replied, motioning toward my drink.

"Well…I'm 15, as you know…and childhood is slipping away from me and…I'd like to enjoy it while I still have it." I replied, taking a spoon, scooping off and eating some whipped cream from our drinks, which Marc-Andre just brought.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"No, give us a couple minutes please." Sasuke interjected, which I was fine with me. I still had to find something I liked…

So, Marc-Andre left and all of a sudden Sasuke stood up.

"If you excuse me…" He began, leaving the menu on the plate and walking away.

"Sure." I replied before he left. Waiting until he left, I looked around. Where was that damn waiter? "Waiter?" I called out. Almost immediately, he came from the kitchen, holding and pad and pen.

"Yes? Is zhere somezhing I can get you?" He asked, holding the pencil in his left hand, gently touching the paper.

"Well…" I started. "Do you guys have that really strong, tasteless sake?"

"Lemme guess…it's zhat joke? Right? Ze girl gets ze guy drunk and-"

"Yeah. How'd you know about it?" I asked back. He sighed and answered,

"My girlfriend played it on moi."

"Oh…" I said looking down at the menu.

"Don't worry. Free of ze charge and I'll not tell." I perked up hearing his words.

"Really? Merci, merci!" With a nod, he quickly walked off.

Only seconds went by before he came back, two small clear vials in his hand.

"Here you are. I hope he will take it well." He said.

"I hope he won't." I replied, getting a chuckle out of both of us, until Sasuke came back. We both shut up, which made him suspicious.

"What's goin on?"

"Oh, nothing." I said, waving it off.

After ordering, we sat there in silence. We may be the best of friends…but I guess you could say we've grown apart. Shifting my attention to the widow I gazed at the pink, orange and yellow sky, sighing as I did. It was so pretty.

"After all this time, Kyo," That's my nickname. "You still haven't changed."

"Whadda ya mean?" I asked back, changing my attention to him. He in turn looked out the window.

"Well…you **_still_** get lost…you still act like a child. You're wild and you don't care what people think. You've grown, no doubt, but you're still the same girl I knew years ago. You look at sunsets and stars the same way, you smile the same way, your eyes still light up when you hear "chocolate", you're still sweet and kind…" Wow…I didn't even realized he, or I, noticed that I really didn't change. It just…is amazing. I mean, what is he getting at? "But me, on the other hand…I **_know_** I've changed. I used to be…well, like you. But now…I'm an ass." He went quiet. Was I supposed to disagree or something?

"No, you're not." I disagreed, making him shift his attention to me. "You **_act_** like an ass. Doesn't mean you are one. I mean, look what you did for me."

"Which is?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"This, for one." I said motioning to the restaurant. "Coming over at two in the morning, taking me home and cheering me up. Despite what you think, Sasuke…you haven't changed either." I finalized as Marc-Andre came and asked,

"More coffee?" He held out the pot of coffee, giving me a wink. Oh…he must've put the sake in the coffee. Good.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Sasuke said, waving his hand at the cup. I smiled. God, this is gonna be fun.

Well, we talked for a while, telling each other about what had happened over the years. It's interesting on how he talks about others and yet, he doesn't talk to them.

"Oh, look! Food!" I said, interrupting him as he turned around to see the plate of food coming our way. He scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of coffee. I smiled again, trying to stifle my laughter. He looked up from his mug, skeptically.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied, still trying to suppress my laughter.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I can tell you right now, something's up. Suddenly, every time I take a sip of my coffee, Kyoko laughs…well tries not too.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, watching her cup her hands over her mouth.

"Nothing." She replied, trying to contain her laughter.

As we ate, I watched her. Napkin on her lap, elbows off the table, gently picking up her knife and fork, cutting into the steak before her. Such manners…she looked up, saw me, and asked,

"What?" Shoving a piece of steak in her mouth.

"Where the hell did you learn manners?" I asked, watching her set both instruments on the table perfectly.

"Well, remember how I said I worked as a masseuse? Well, the owner took me and Kuroi in, and it wasn't **_just_** a massage parlor." She said, taking a sip.

"Oh, really?" I asked, also taking a sip.

"Yeah. We were a real spa place. Dancers, too. We had the whole get-up; kimonos, the face paint, the hair tied up with flowers, yada, yada, yada." She said, rolling her wrists.

"Really?" I repeated. I was going to ask something more, but suddenly, I felt dizzy… slower than usual…weird…drowsy…

"He…yo…ay?" I heard Kyoko ask, as everything faded to black.

**Kyoko's Pov**

Almost five minutes passed before Sasuke's eyes began to droop, and his movements became slower.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, as he finally blacked out. I scoffed as I got up, moving over to his side of the booth and dragging him over to me. I took his right arm and pulled it over my shoulder, holding his hand and finally standing up, almost collapsing under his weight. God, do guys hafta be so freakin heavy?! Oh, yeah…I need to pay…where was that check?

Taking a second to look back on the table, I didn't see a thing, other than our plates an stuff.

"It's already paid for." Marc Andre said, scaring the shit out of me.

"What?" I asked, shifting myself. The weight was quite unbearable.

"He, " He began pointing at Sasuke, "already paid for it. Even before he set ze reservation." He finished.

"Oh…" I murmured looking at him. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for everything."

"De rien." He said, showing me out the back door. Oh, that's "your welcome".

"Au revior!" I yelled, walking as fast as I could to Sasuke's, grinning ear to ear. This was going to be so much fun!

 Time Passes 

Well, I got to his house after dark, and yes, he was still out. That sake really packs as punch. He had stupidly left the door unlocked, allowing my trek to be even easier. I took him upstairs, looking into each room to find his. I found it, thankfully. I thought my back was beginning to break.

It was a normal room, a queen-sized bed…I think…two nightstands with lamps on them, a tall dresser, a closet and random clothes on the floor. Just like a guy… Well, I threw him on the bed and began to take my leave, when a small, thick book caught my eye. It was sitting on the tall dresser, which I didn't know how it caught my eye but it did. I took it and left the room, heading back down stairs to the living room.

Sitting Indian style on the comfy couch, I put the book in my lap. It had dust on it, but some of it had been brushed away by fingerprints. He must've looked at it sometime in the last couple days.

I probably shouldn't be looking through his stuff, but this I **_had_** to see. I opened it after sighing and found it was a photo book. An old one. The first picture…was us two as kids, right after I met the Uchihas. I was smiling at the camera, giving a "rock on" sign with my right hand, while he looked at me like I was crazy.

I smiled, while gently fingering the picture. I can't believe he still has it.

I laughed at the next picture; it was all three of us this time. Sasuke and I had convinced Itachi to let us play with his hair…and oh, did we. I can guarantee that this was **_the_** weirdest hairstyle ever. I can't even describe it to you. It's just……yeah.

I continued on…not realizing the tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. I sniffled and whipped them away. So many memories…too many…some good…some bad…but they all counted…_each and every one…_

Finally, I reached the last page. I gasped when my eyes graced the picture, as my hand slowly moved up to my mouth.

"Oh, my…" I stumbled, sighing. The last photo we ever took together; the three of us again, Itachi holding both of us on his shoulders, laughing. All of us were.

I looked up at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Hm…I probably should put the book back…So, I did, getting up and quietly walking through the house, up the stairs, and into the room of my friend.

I scoffed. He was still out, sleeping though. I put the book back in the same spot of which I found it and just as I opened the door to leave, I heard a thump coming from behind me. Startled, I squealed and wiped around. He had fallen on the floor. I scoffed again and rolled my eyes. You're such a baka…

I walked over, knelt down and pulled him back on the bed. He shifted his position and mumbled,

"Than…ks…" I paled. Did he know I was there?

He didn't seem to move in the next couple of seconds…nor make any sounds other than the breaths he took, so I left the room, heading back downstairs to the living room.

I was tired, sore, and didn't feel like walking home…especially in the dark. Hell, I can't even find my way in the light. What chance do I have of finding it in the dark?

So, I locked the door and went back to the couch. Thankfully, there were pillows on the couch, as well as a blanket on top of it. Pulling that down, putting a pillow under my head, I fell asleep, hoping he wouldn't wake up before me.

 Time Passes 

Mmm…Groggily, I woke up, looking at one of the clocks in the room.

"8:00am." It blinked. Well, it wasn't **_that_** early…but I got up anyway. I went into the kitchen to find something, **_anything_** to eat, but alas…there was nothing. Not one thing. _Does Sasuke even eat?_ I wondered.

"This sucks…" I murmured. I sulked back out of the kitchen, stomach rumbling like mad. Plopping onto the couch, I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

Of, course…absolutely nothing was on. Just those damn infomercials. And finally, I stopped at one channel. The Food Network…awww…damn…

Baka…don't you have anything to eat?

I looked up the stairs and at Sasuke's door. The second one on the right. Damn him. Then, hearing a thump coming from that very room, I shut off the tv and listened. Another thump. And now…the fun begins!

I quickly got up, reaching into the back pocket of my jeans and pulling out a small case of eye shadow. Purples, blues, whites, browns and other colors were assorted into the case. I only need purple and blue. Why, you ask? Because, to have this work…he hasta get the wrong idea. _I just hope he doesn't kill me first…_

So after getting that on, I headed upstairs, stopping at his door before I entered. I had to prepare for this. No smiles. No laughs. Seriousness. Nervousness.

I smiled though. This was **_way_** too easy.

**Sasuke's Pov**

HO-LY shit… I sat up, holding my head in my hand. What a headache! Realizing I could have been anywhere, I looked around uneasily.

Immediately, I became conscious to the fact that I was in my house. In my room. In my bed. I thought of the pervious night…well tried to. It was one big blur. Wait…I was out with Kyoko…speaking of her…where is she?  
Almost answering my question, a knock came to the door. It slid open seconds later, slowly.

"Hey." A soft voice spoke. Kyoko, of course.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, still holding my head.

"Well…apparently…there was a mix-up at the restaurant. Your coffee was spiked." She began, making me look up. She wore the same outfit as yesterday, one hand on the door, the other on the frame.

"With what?" Did I really wanna know?

"Sake. The strongest one there." She answered. I sighed. That's what this headache's from… "You…uh…don't remember anything…do you?" She asked, removing her hand from the door and it's frame, holding her wrist. She looked down, too.

"No. Why?…" I looked up, seeing her sigh and bite her lip.

"Well, you passed out at the restaurant…so, I took you home and just to make sure you were okay, I slept here…well, down there…on the couch."

Now I felt bad. I would've given her a room…but she seems to be hiding something, keeping her gaze from mine.

"There's more…isn't there?" At my question, she looked up, putting her wrists behind her.

"W-what? No!" She denied, shaking her head. Her eyes said different, though. She's lying; I **_know_** it.

"You're lying." I said, finally shifting to an Indian style sit.

"N-no I'm not!" She stammered. Finally, upset with her, I got up and calmly walked over to her.

"Yes you are. Tell me what happened." I demanded. She stepped back for every step I took toward her, and finally stopped when I stopped. She looked down, when I also looked down, seeing her bruised wrists. As she realized I noticed them, she jerked and moved them behind her. "Hey, wait." I said, lightly grabbing her arm and pulling out her wrist. Still, she avoided eye contact. They were bruised. Bad.

After only seconds, she jerked her hand back.

"They don't hurt." She said, timidly, biting her lip again. I finally linked it together. In the midst of the night…that one thing she was deathly afraid of, happened. And I wasn't there to help her.

Finally, the silence broke.

"Who did this? I'll **_kill_** them." Sadly, she looked up, tears on the brim of her eyes.

"Y-you c-can't." She began, her voice breaking. Reading my confused look, she continued. "I-I-it's…" Come on, just spit it out! "Y-y-you." I blinked.

"Wha…" I stumbled back, away from her. I was at a loss for words. I mean, first off, how could I have done that to my friend, and second off…how can I help her…I mean…I don't think this is one of those things that you just "forget." No way in hell…

Suddenly, after so much silence, her look changed from sad and nervous…to devilish, taking a sly smirk at the mouth. Something was going on.

Then…laughter filled the room. Not mine obviously. Kyoko was laughing as hard as she could, finally falling to her knees and still laughing. I was utterly confused. Through laughs I made out what she was trying to say.

"Oh…my…god… You fell for it!!" She laughed. Taking a breath in, she sat up still giggling.

"What the?" I tried to ask, searching for some sort of answer.

"Okay, okay." She took another breath. "Your drink was spiked. By **_me_**." She said, pointing to herself. "You see, I wanted to get you back for messing with me. You did pass out, but nothing happened. See?" She showed me her wrist, and rubbed it. The bruise disappeared. "It's fake. Na.thing.hap.pend." She said slowly. Then she stood up. "Now, I'm gonna go before you decide to kill me. See ya!" She ran out the door, down the stairs and finally the front door shut. I fell back, lying on the floor.

_It's all a joke?_ I asked myself, breathing a sigh of relief. Then…I started to chuckle. Out of all people…it was the one who **_wasn't_** a ninja who caught me completely off guard. And then I thought… _I guess I'll just hafta get her back._

I got up, still shaking slightly from the shock and went downstairs. The blanket was no longer ontop of the couch…it was on it…like someone had…slept…there.

"So she wasn't lying then…" I looked around and snorted. "She left her cds again…"

* * *

_I 3 this chapter so much. It always makes me laugh. I hope you liked it too!_


	12. Akatsuki, The First Attempt

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **It's all a joke? _I asked myself, breathing a sigh of relief. Then…I started to chuckle. Out of all people…it was the one who **wasn't** a ninja who caught me completely off guard. And then I thought… _I guess I'll just hafta get her back.

_I got up, still shaking slightly from the shock and went downstairs. The blanket was no longer ontop of the couch…it was on it…like someone had…slept…there. _

_"So she wasn't lying then…" I looked around and snorted. "She left her cds again…"_

* * *

**Kyoko's Pov**

That was great! I can't believe he fell for it!!!!!! I walked-okay, bounced down the streets of Konoha. Today was already a good day.

_'Good morning, Kyoko-sama!'_ Okami-chan's god-like voice rang out.

_'Good morning to you too!'_ I chimed back.

'Ready to train? I've figured out some ways to show you minuet forms of my present powers.'

_'No! I told you, I don't want to use your powers!'_

_'Unfortunately, Kyoko-sama…you **will** have to learn them. If you wish this world to remain normal, then you will have to learn to subside these instances. These one's that I'm going to teach you are nothing. Just…tiny things.' _I thought for a second. In reality… she was right.

'Alright…I guess I'll learn them…since I'm not doin anything for the rest of the day…or tomorrow.' 'I guess he took it well?' 'No. He freaked out.' I said, giggling inwardly and outwardly. 'I betting he's mad too… so I'm just gonna steer clear of him for a while.' 

Well, my conversation with Okami-chan was cut short, since I found myself at my door. I walked inside, locking the door behind me, and got changed. I also did all that morning stuff, as well as ate. Taking a small bag of supplies; a hair tie, snacks, water, change of clothes, yada, yada, yada, I went outside to the training field.

Walking into the silent thicket between the house and the field, I tried to make no sound. Despite my efforts, the leaves and the grass crinkled under my feet. Despite the village being so busy and nosy, you couldn't hear it from here.

Well, finally arriving at the field, I was instructed by Okami-chan.

'Go ahead and set your things down. You should take off your shoes too.'

_'Okay.'_ I simply replied, throwing my stuff to a nearby tree, my shoes following them. I jumped after putting my bare foot on the grass. It was still wet with dew! _'Okami-chan… that's done…so what's first?'_

_'Transforming. My natural form is that of a giant wolf, obviously. But, at times when my presence it to be known, I take the appearance of a normal-sized white wolf. That's what you are going to transform into. You will become faster this way, as well as hearing better, smelling better, and reading nature better.' _She explained.

'Sounds like fun…but exactly how am I gonna do this?' 

_'Look around you. Feel the energy of the things around you. Concentrate your chakra, as well as my own, in your mind. Make it the shape you want to become. In your mind you will see things you can become, the main of them, being the wolf.' _

_'Okay, okay, I see them. Can you shut up now? I'm **trying** to focus.' _She was silent, letting me think…finally.

Closing my eyes, I calmly inhaled, letting the wind blow through. Peering into my mind, as she said, I found four shapes; A wolf, a dragon, a tiger and last, a phoenix. Putting my hands up, only the index finger and middle finger up, I folded them and focused once more, gathering my chakra. Picturing it, seeing the white/blue flames swirl and swirl into a familiar form…the wolf. When it stopped forming, the chakra wolf looked at me, and then throwing it's head back and howling.

_'Okami-chan…I don't think it worked…'_ I thought to her, not feeling a difference in my surroundings.

_'Why don't you take a look **before** you make your decision?'_ She said back. So, I opened my eyes.

To summarize everything…it was higher. Then, looking down…I had white paws…four, to be exact. Looking around myself…which sounds weird, I realized I had a tail. A bushy one…and ended up chasing it…in circles and circles and circles until, finally, I fell over out of dizziness. Okami-chan laughed.

_'You're just like a puppy.'_ She added through her laughter.

_'So…now what?'_ I asked.

_'Get used to this form. You'll be in it a lot.'_

_'Okay. I guess I'll just go around town then.' _I replied, getting up, stretching and walking through the thicket and into the town.

It was quite weird; having to look up to people…and strangely, my tongue didn't want to stay in my mouth. Now I know why Kuroi's tongue hangs out.

I continued through the heart of the village, ending up in the shopping part of town. I kept my pace, walking around, looking at each store.

"Oh, mommy!! Lookie!!! A doggie!!" My ears perked up and I looked over to the source of the sound. Looking to my right, a small girl…maybe four or five ran toward me, dragging her mother behind her. I sat down, waiting for her to reach me. Suddenly, though her mother stopped her.

"I know you wanna pet the dog, honey…but the doggie might be sick." She tried to explain to her daughter.

"Sick?"

"Yes. So, let's go. We have a lot of shopping to do." She dragged her daughter away, leaving me sit there. I really didn't understand. Yeah, I guess you could say I'ma stray… but not letting your own daughter pet a dog? That's ridiculous.

Anyways, after whining a bit, I got back up and continued to walk on.

As I walked through, I noticed people avoiding me, staying out of my path. What's wrong with this town? Then, I smelled something…chickeny…if that makes sense. My mind searched through its banks looking for an answer, until…ding, ding! Ramen! Oh, boy did that smell good.

Following the smell, I ran to the source, seeing the ramen stand from before and a familiar face sitting on one of the stools. Naruto, who else? Slowing to a walk, I walked up to him and jumped onto the stool next to him.

"Hey, pup." An overweight man wearing an apron, standing behind the counter said, noticing me. "Sorry, we don't give food for free." Hearing this, Naruto stopped eating, **_for once_**, and looked over.

"What're you doin here? Shouldn't you be out in the forest or something?" He asked, reaching over and scratching behind my ear. _Ahhhhhh……that feels good……_

"Hey…isn't that the demon kid?" Some girl whispered to her friend, walking opposite of the stand. Immediately, Naruto's disposition changed. He seemed…sadder… lowering his head and not scratching my ear.

"Yeah. I've heard from my cousin, who lives here, that he's just a brat." I looked over at him. _You're really gonna let them talk about you like that, Naruto?_

Finally, fed up with them, I jumped off the stool, standing square with the girls and growled, hunkering down. And to scare them even more, I snapped and barked, showing the fangs that reside in my mouth.

"Come on, let's go before it attacks!!"

"Yeah!" She agreed, running away with her friend. Feeling triumphant, I pranced back, sitting on the stool once more.

"You didn't need to do that. I'm used to it." He said, taking a huge chunk of ramen out of his bowl. "That's why I'm gonna be Hokage, believe it!!" He yelled. I barked in reply.

'Kyoko-sama…we should head back. I still have a lot to show you.'

_'Okay.' _Barking again, I jumped off the stool.

"Hey, goin home already?" Naruto asked, getting handed yet another bowl of ramen. I whined. "Well, I'll buy ya ramen sometime, if you come back." I perked up, my ears focusing on him. Free ramen!!!

Turning tail, I ran home, following an obvious scent trail. It was easy to get home this way. Why couldn't Okami-chan show me this before?

Getting home only after minutes, I went back into the field. Amazingly enough, my stuff was undisturbed.

'So…what's next, Okami-chan?' 

_'Blooming.'_ She answered.

'Blooming? Like flowers?' 

'Not just flowers. Everything that has a bud. Like trees, the grass, flowers, anything. Sometimes…even people.'

_'Really? Sweet.'_

_'Now…I'm not exactly sure how to explain this…but I can lead you through it. Listen closely.'_ She began. _'First of all, you need to find a bud.'_

_'I think that's pretty important, Okami-chan.'_ She giggled, as I got up from my sitting position and looked around the field. The only flower bush in the whole area was almost dead, right beside my stuff. Walking over to it, I thought,

'Okami-chan…it's almost dead…' 

_'That's okay, just find a bud.' _I didn't understand why it was okay, but looking around it, one, tiny purple bud lay on the ground.

'Now what?' 

_'Keep your eyes on it. Sunlight is the key thing. From your eyes, sunlight will focus on it. But too much, and the flower will shrivel and too less…it will not bloom fully.'_

_'But…where does the sunlight come from?'_

_'Your chakra. It takes skill…and time. If you practice it everyday, you'll be able to do it without looking and without so much chakra.'_

_'Okay. Oh, look!! It's starting to bloom!!' _Right before my eyes, it began to open. I stopped the flow of chakra, since that was the way to stop the sunlight. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough…and the flower wilted. My ears folded over and I whined.

'Don't worry, you'll get it. Keep practicing.'

_'I know.'_ I replied.

For the next hour or two, I went around finding things to bloom. I got better as time went on and even tried it in human form. The only difference was that I didn't use my eyes…I got to use my hands, which made it much easier.

 Time Passes 

The rest of the day went rather well. To sum it up, I learned the Bloom technique, the Growth Technique, which is much like bloom, only with everything else…um…and I started on the Water Technique. That wasn't as easy as I thought water would be…but, hey; practice makes perfect, right?

I headed home taking my bag in my mouth, since I was still a wolf. Reaching inside, I threw my stuff on the couch and headed for the bathroom. Being outside all day, I needed a shower. Or at least felt like it.

My night was pretty boring, even though I had fun staying in human form and adding my new tail and ears.

 Time Passes 

I awoke the next morning, shivering. I looked around my room, seeing nothing had changed. But I could feel it; something was going to happen. There was no doubt in my mind; or Okami-chan's.

Throughout the morning, even washing my face, and eating, I couldn't stop shivering. I wasn't cold though…it was like…a warning.

_But for what?_ My mind wondered. _Perhaps I should go see Sasuke…maybe he can help…_

'Kyoko-sama…Keep your wolves ears out…and stay alert. This doesn't feel right.'

_'Okay, Okami-chan.'_ I immediately agreed, using her chakra and having my ears active.

Looking at the clock after so much time, it was 4:00 in the afternoon. I'd finally stop shivering…or well…put it out of my mind and left the house in my wolf form, a new black collar with my house key around my scruffy neck.

Arriving only minutes later because I was running almost full force, I went around the back, hearing him training.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Now!!" Flipping in the air, I landed on the ground, looking up. Had the kunai hit the target? _Yes, dead-freakin-center!!_

I had been training for most of the morning, getting up at seven. Deciding it was time for a break, I fell back on the dew-covered grass, breathing hard, eyes closed.

Only after minutes did I hear rustling in the bush near the target board and keeping my eyes closed, I reached into my shuriken pack and pulled out three. Slowly, I opened my eyes, seeing nothing; hearing nothing. Through the bush…came a white blur, moving to my left. Thank god I'd activated my Sharingan…or else I wouldn't be able to see it. After watching it run back and forth…I predicted its path and threw the shuriken. Suddenly…it stopped and a yelp came from the bushes. It walked out seconds later, a cut under its right eye, one on its right shoulder and one on its right wrist. Strange though… not too many wolves are white…and had blue eyes. Hesitantly, it walked over, keeping its tail between its legs, head lowered close to the ground.

"It's okay." I assured it, motioning with my hand slightly. It perked up, focusing on me, eyes intent. "Come on." Getting more in its step, it came over and sat beside me, panting heavily.

Out of absolutely nowhere, it began to shiver uncontrollably. Trying to sooth it, gently I put my hand on its head, stroking it. Within seconds it stopped and whimpered.

"Shh…" I said quietly. Its ears perked again and turned backwards and turned that way too. Then…a shiver went down my spine. **_Something_**…some**_one_** was headed toward us. The wolf got up and gently bit my sleeve, pulling on it. "What are you doing?!" I asked, yanking my sleeve out of its mouth. It looked at me with grave eyes and whined.

"Wha-" Abruptly, two pains shot down my back, starting at the back of the neck…and I tried to turn around…but I couldn't.**_ I couldn't move. _**

From the side, a headbutt came from the same wolf and we both collided into one of the nearby trees. Now I could see. Two men stood in front of me, the wolf in-between us. It was crouched down, tail circling around and around. The two men…were from Akatsuki. It was all too obvious; the black with red clouds cloaks, the straw hats…

"So…this is Uchiha Itachi's little brother…not much…is he?" The one on the right said.

"Yes…he had to have a _**wolf** _help him." The left answered. Before I could try and say something, the wolf snarled, showing the pure white fangs in its jaws.

"Looks like we have a feisty one." The right stated.

They both jumped up into the trees- and disappeared. Even I couldn't sense them. The wolf on the other hand, let its ears do the searching and jumped up, barely missing a kunai. Then it back-flipped, missing five shuriken. Landing on the ground, dust swirled around its feet. _There is **no** possible way this is a normal wolf._ It stood there, again, just listening. Suddenly, it turned its piercing gaze on me. It ran over…and just before it reached me…it stopped and hacked. It didn't just hack up spit or anything…blood is what it hacked up. At that moment it crashed to the ground, revealing the giant shuriken in its back. Slowly its eyes closed, just as the two members appeared, one behind it, one beside it.

"Stupid mutt…" The one murmured, kicking its side, making it fly into another tree. It landed midway up the tree, hacked and slid down the tree. It landed with a thud, blood pooling from the wound on its back…and suddenly, a burst of chakra came from it and it transformed into a person…a girl with brown…hair…Oh…no…t-that's…K-Kyo…ko…

Rapidly, anger filled my veins. She knew…and saved **_me_**. In a fit of absolute rage, I stood up, pulling the needles out of the back of my neck. _They were going to pay._

"Oh, we don't wish to fight."

"Yes, we wish to…**_negotiate_**…" The left added.

"You just attacked someone, and you _"don't wish to fight?"_?!" I yelled.

"That's because she was in our way." The right began.

"Yes. We know the ten-tailed wolf resides in this village. We want it. We're willing to bargain for it."

"NO! I won't!" I yelled.

"We **_know_** you know where it is. Tell us." The left started.

"Never." I gritted. "No way in **_hell_** will I give it up!"

"Fine then." The right said.

"We'll be back. For a fight." The left finished. They both poofed into smoke and once they were gone, I ran over to Kyoko.

When I reached her, she looked up, eyes half open.

"Y-you…o-okay?" She whispered. I knelt down and pulled some hair out of her face.

"Shhh…don't speak. "

"I-I'm fine." She spat out, putting her hands firmly on the ground and pushing herself up. I should've known. She's so stubborn. Through her best efforts, she fell back to the ground, passed out. Avoiding the shuriken, I picked her up, slinging her over my shoulder. There was no other way to carry her.

Arriving home, blood still dripping from her, I went into the bathroom, setting her gently in the tub. First off…the shuriken. How to get it out without hurting…But I guess it doesn't matter, since she's still out. So, I just pulled it out, immediately putting a towel against the gash to stop the bleeding.

Just as I was about to move the towel, a knock came to the front door.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" Sakura's voice called out. I sighed. At least Sakura can wrap her up. Taking a second to prop Kyoko up, I left, heading to the door. Opening it, Sakura's face paled. "Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?" She asked quickly.

"No, but I need your help, come on." I led her into the bathroom, where as she entered, she screamed.

"What happened?!"

"Don't worry about that. Just wrap up the wound." I said sternly. She looked at me and nodded. I left the room, going to mine to get changed.

Coming down minutes later, Sakura was waiting for me.

"She'll be fine, just a little sore, though." She said, pointing to Kyoko, who lay on the couch.

"Good. Now, why are you here?"

"The Hokage's called a meeting. Didn't you feel that chakra? He's afraid the Akatsuki are going to…" Her voice trailed off, her gaze shifting from Kyoko to me and back again. "Oh…my…You two were attacked! We've got to tell the Hokage!!" She looked terrified.

"Sakura, calm down. You said it yourself; she'll be fine."

"But…what happened? How could you let her get hurt?!" She questioned.

"It wasn't by choice. I was paralyzed." I admitted, making her calm down.

"Well…he wants everyone there."

"Go. I'll be there." She nodded and left. I sighed again. _At least she's gone…_ I walked over to Kyoko, knelt down and shook her gently. "Hey…wake up." She altered slightly, eyes opening slowly.

"Oww…Sasuke? Where-?"

"You're okay. You're at my house, okay?" She nodded in reply. "But, I need to leave for a little bit; the Hokage's calling a meeting. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't you dare leave the house." She giggled.

"I won't."

"Good." In a poof of smoke, I was gone.

* * *

_I know this chapter's a little shorter than the others...but it has more action than the others. Any comments or questions please don't be afraid to say something. Oh, and i'm doing a Halloween speical, but expect it later than halloween. I just thought of it now, so expect it in november. It's really cute though...i hope you'll like it!!_


	13. Dear Diary: Jackpot

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra? _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot. _

**_NOTE: THIS IS A COMPLETLY RANDOM SKIT. IT HAS nothing TO DO WITH THE STORY. IT'S FUNNY THOUGH, YOU DON'T NEED TO READ.

* * *

_**

On a random street in Konoha…

"**_10_**!" A scream came from the street.

"15!! You're **_lucky_** I'm even **_considering_** this, Sasuke-kun!!" A pink haired kunoichi yelled at her taller, raven-haired counterpart. They were standing maybe a foot apart, on the dirt street, fences facing the backs of both of them.

"Fine!! Just make sure I get what **_I_** want." He replied to her, handing her a rope. "I'm not paying until I get what I want and use this rope." She took it in disgust, staring at him until smoke envolped his form. She threw the rope on her shoulder and grumbled her thought.

'Stupid Sasuke-kun…I **_can't_** believe I'm gonna do this…' She thought, pulling out a small sparkly item from her pocket and cupping her hands over her mouth. "OH, KYOKO!!! I'VE GOT SOMETHING **_SHINY_** FOR YOU!!!" She yelled, waving the item around. Literally, out of nowhere, a girl about as tall as the kunoichi, having brown hair and light blue eyes and a wolf's tail, ran out from the side of the street, slid past her and crashed into a couple garbage cans on the side of the fence screaming,

"**_SHINY!!!!!!!!!!_**" She got up after a second ran over to the pink haired girl and sat infront of her, watching the dangling thing with an intense gaze.

"Hey…Kyoko…I need a favor." She began, watching the wolf-girl looking at the item swinging back and forth in her hands.

"Shiny!! A favor…Shiny!!" The wolf-girl reiterated, hands reaching up to bat at it. The kunoichi pulled it away, despite the sad gaze of Kyoko.

"I want **_you_** to convince Sasuke-kun," The kunoichi walked away, letting Kyoko sit there, staring at the shiny thing. She swooned at the thought of the raven-haired boy she'd had a crush on for **_more_** than half her life. "To go on a date with m-" She turned around to see the wolf-girl batting at dust particles, literally jumping to hit them with her paw-like hands. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!?! UGHH!! I GIVE UP!!!" The kunoichi yelled, walking back over to Kyoko and throwing the shiny object in her hands.

"AHHH!!!" She squealed, immediately sitting down and gazing at the object with huge eyes.

"I don't even know **_why_** I agreed to this…" The kunoichi grumbled, shaking her head. She pulled the rope, given to her by Sasuke, off of her shoulder and kneeled down behind Kyoko, who still looked at the object and began to tie her up. Kyoko watched the rope go around her, turned slightly to the pink haired girl and asked,

"Sakura, is this like that time at art camp with Narut-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakura screamed, cutting her off. After tightening it, Sakura stood up, growling in disgust and screamed, "Oh, Sasuke-kun!!! Time to pay up!!!" She yelled into the town, walking down the street and away from Kyoko.

After a couple seconds, the wolf-girl looked around.

"Sakura?" She called out, looking around. "This rope's **_really_** tight…Sakura?" She called for her friend. No one came.

A couple more seconds passed until a strange, crack-like sound came from behind her. Unable to turn around, the girl leaned back, seeing a towering, familiar face.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke." She said, still holding the shiny object in her hands. He simply smirked at her as she fell back on the ground, since she'd leaned back too far. Still smirking with absolute joy, he leaned over, putting his hands around the girl's small waist and pulled her to her feet.

"Sakura?" She called out, dazed at the situation. The black-haired boy grinned ear to ear and still holding her up, he said in complete satisfaction,

"Dear Diary…**_Jackpot_**." He smiled, putting the tied up wolf-girl over his shoulder. Just as he began to teleport the tied up girl, she asked,

"You have a diary?"

* * *

_I saw this from my friends, and it's an actual skit from an Anime convention. If you go onto search under "Naruto Skits" It's the one that is called, "Akatsuki skit(Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara) It's very funny. You can also go onto my homepage, to see it. TI's hilarious. So, i thought i'd be cute to have a random skit like that in my story. Tell me what you think!!_


	14. Sleepover

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_"The Hokage's called a meeting. Didn't you feel that chakra? He's afraid the Akatsuki are going to…" Her voice trailed off, her gaze shifting from Kyoko to me and back again. "Oh…my…You two were attacked! We've got to tell the Hokage!!" She looked terrified._

_"Sakura, calm down. You said it yourself; she'll be fine."_

_"But…what happened? How could you let her get hurt?!" She questioned._

_"It wasn't by choice. I was paralyzed." I admitted, making her calm down. _

_"Well…he wants everyone there."_

_"Go. I'll be there." She nodded and left. I sighed again. At least she's gone… I walked over to Kyoko, knelt down and shook her gently. "Hey…wake up." She altered slightly, eyes opening slowly._

_"Oww…Sasuke? Where-?"_

_"You're okay. You're at my house, okay?" She nodded in reply. "But, I need to leave for a little bit; the Hokage's calling a meeting. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't you dare leave the house." She giggled._

_"I won't."_

_"Good." In a poof of smoke, I was gone.

* * *

_

**Kyoko's Pov**

I had been woken up by Sasuke, who had obviously taken me to his house. I had fought with the Akatsuki and been stupid. I ended up getting a giant shuriken in my back.

Sitting up, I realized the shuriken was gone and I was bandaged up. I just hope he didn't do it…or else I'll kill him…but I guess it was sweet of him to do that…Well, after Sasuke left for some meeting…I looked around. Absolutely nothing to do, of course. And…I needed a new shirt and I know he said not to leave the house…but I got up, and left the manor.

I couldn't run or jog, so I walked home, staying with crowds of people. I didn't want the Akatsuki to attack.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I arrived outside the Hokage's building seconds after waking up Kyoko. Walking inside and up the stairs, I soon realized that not many people were there; Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and a couple other jounin and chunin. _Oh, that's right…everyone else is on a mission…_

"So…you're finally here, Sasuke." Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"Aren't you early, Kakashi?"

"This is an urgent meeting. The road of life can wait." He said back. At that second, an Anbu member appeared at the door.

"Please, come in." He instructed, opening the door.

We all walked inside where the Hokage sat, his pipe in his mouth, hands laced under his chin.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." He instructed.

After the room filled he cleared his throat, silencing the murmurs.

"I've called this meeting for a very important reason." He began. "You've all sensed the disturbance from earlier, correct?" There were nods and answers of "yes."

"Hokage-sama…is it who we believe it to be?" One jounin asked.

"I'm not sure. Yes, the chakra was that of Akatsuki status…but we have no confirmation that someone came in contact with them." Out of the silence, Sakura choked up, making the Hokage look her way…which was right beside me. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Well…**_I_** didn't run in with anybody but um…" The Hokage shifted his eyes on me, meaning she had motioned to me.

"Sasuke? Did you run in with Akatsuki?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered calmly. He seemed surprised by my answer.

"But, Hokage-sama…why are they here?" Another voice from the back called out.

"Oh, yes… I believe only you two know, correct?" He pointed to Sakura and myself. We nodded. "Let's start from the beginning. Ten years ago…another child was born into the Hyuuga line, becoming sibling to Neji. **_She,_** after five years of age went missing from this village…from this country. After ten years, she simply walked back into the village, heading home. It came to my attention that Sunday, when missions were handed out, that something about her was different." Looking around the room, everyone was intent on the Hokage's words, waiting for true meaning of the meeting. "She had come with her brother, Neji Hyuuga, and left only for minutes to go outside. Only when Sasuke brought her in passed out, minutes later, did I realize the extent of this one girl. When she awoke, she spoke of meeting a giant white wolf. She included the important detail of it have **_ten tails._**" The collective group gasped, except for Naruto, who didn't understand…of course.

"What does that mean?" He asked, making the Hokage chuckle.

"You should understand the most, Naruto. Apparently, during her travels home, she was sealed with a very special demon; the Ten Tailed Wolf-God. She had no prior knowledge of this and even told of where it happened; at Akatsuki. That's why they are here. They are after her, but do not know where the demon-god lies. That is what this meeting is about. Now, Sasuke…" He began, as I felt everyone's gaze shift to us. "What happened?"

"I was training in my field, when a white wolf approached the area and just as it appeared, two members appeared. They had paralyzed me and if it wasn't for that wolf, I, most likely, wouldn't be here. They wanted to negotiate for the demon-god and referred to it as…"it". They have no knowledge of whether it is within a boy or girl. Hell, it could be in a snail for all they know."

"And you referred to it as?" He asked.

"It. But, they also said theyknow **_I _**know where it is." I added. Silence filled the room, as a puff of smoke came from the pipe in the Hokage's mouth.

"Hm…Well," He looked up at the others in the room. "Now you know what exactly has this village all a buzz. I suggest you train daily and keep your senses peeled. If they only sent negotiators this time…" His voice trailed off. "Well, you understand. Dismissed." Many left the room, including Naruto, Sakura and myself.

We each went our separate ways, heading home. Looking at one of the clocks located in the village, it was after seven and daylight was fading, storm clouds accompanying the dusk. _I just hope she stayed at home and didn't try to head home…_ My mind wandered as I walked home.

Getting home sometime after dark just as it began to rain, the house was silent. Looking around…no one was there. Damn her! Walking passed the bathroom; a black string caught my eye. Taking it, I realized a silver key was attached to it. _She'll be back._ I thought, figuring out that it was her house key.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I finally got home just as the sunset. Intentionally, I left the door unlocked and putting my hand on the knob and turning it…it didn't open. It was locked.

"Oh, shit." I cursed, feeling a plop of water on my nose. Looking up, storm clouds had filled the sky. Now I **_really_** needed to get inside. Reaching up to my neck to grab my "collar" I…wait…there's…nothing there. _Aw, shit…_ I cursed again. It must've been ripped off…

Figuring that ass of a cousin, Shukumei locked the door on me; I went around to the back, checking that door too. It…was also locked. I kicked the door._ Goddamn it…_I went around to the front again, sitting on the steps.

"I guess I could go back to Sasuke's…" Suddenly, the clouds let loose and it began to pour. Standing up, putting my hands over my head, I ran as fast as I could without hurting my back. "Looks like I **_am_** going back to Sasuke's."

**Sasuke's Pov**

The reverberating sound of the rain filled the silent house. I was bored **_out of my freakin_** mind. There's **_never_** anything on tv…and I can't train. This sucks. Staring at the ceiling was my **_only_** possibility…since I was lying on the couch.

Half an hour later…maybe it was an hour…I don't know…well, a rapid, hard knock came to the door.

"S-Stoic-boy!!! O-open u-up!!!" Kyoko yelled, from the other side of the door. I got up, walked over to the door and before opening it, I teased,

"Well…I don't know if I want to."

"**_P-please?_**" She begged. So, I opened to door, revealing a soaked to the bone Kyoko. She looked like she was about to collapse, knees together, arms around her, trying to keep warm, I guess. Her hair was also soaked, matted to her head and clothes, teeth chattering. Immediately, I ushered her inside.

"Why didn't you tell me you were soaked?!" I asked, watching her shiver.

"W-well…I th-thought y-you'd…be sm-smart e-enough…to fi-figure it o-out…w-with the r-rain an-and a-all." She stammered, the words barely escaping her lips, eyes focused on mine.

"Oh…" Never thought about that. "Well, come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"N-no. I-I'll get my-myself c-cleaned u-up." She refused, forcing me to roll my eyes and scoff.

"I didn't mean like **_that_**. Come on, or you're gonna get sick." I replied, walking behind her. Okay, she didn't really walk…she kinda scooted to the bathroom. When she got inside the frame, she turned around.

"I-I j-just n-need a ch-change of c-clothes." And slammed the door in my face.

"Fine, your highness." I turned around and was about to walk upstairs when a faint whisper came from her side.

"Th-thank y-you…S-Sasuke…"

I left her alone and headed upstairs. _What in the hell do I have that could **possibly** fit her?_ Leaning against the wall, I racked my brain. Yeah, I had some old shirts, fine. But…she'd kill me if I came back with just a shirt…smirk

I took my time to find something…since the shower had begun to run. I did find **_something _**though. One of my old shirts, from back when I was…what…12, 13? Now for the pants matter; simple, right? **_Wrong_**. _Why do girls hafta be so freakin small?_

Leaving my room, I went down the hall to the last room on the left; the storage room. Everything from even before my grandfather was here. Surely there had to be _**something**. _And I did find something. The only thing in the whole room that would fit her was a pair of **_my_** old, old boxers. Taking what I found, I went downstairs, noticing that the shower had stopped. Going over to the door, I heard humming. Clearly, she was humming to herself, but I couldn't place the song.

"Hey. I found some clothes for you. Just be thankful we had something that **_actually_** fits you." I said, rapping my knuckles on the door.

"Oh, what? Aw…thanks. You could've just went over to my house and got some of my clothes." She said through the door.

"WHAT?! So I went through all that trouble for nothing?!" I yelled through the closed door.

"No." Suddenly the door opened. She stood there, one hand on the door, the other holding up the towel wrapped around her. Taking her hand off the door, she swiped the clothes from my hand and shut the door. Seconds later, she said, "You can close your mouth now." I blushed. _Well, Kyoko…it's not everyday you see your best friend in a towel…_

Well, I went back to the couch, waiting for her. Seeing how she'd be a few more minutes, I got up, went to the kitchen and made myself something to eat. Hell, I hadn't eaten all day.

When I came back, she was sitting on the couch, fiddling with the shirt. Hearing me, she looked up…well at my sandwich. Going back to my spot on the couch, next to her, I noticed she didn't take her eyes off of it and I decided to see if she would. I moved it left, she followed; right, she followed. Up, she followed. Every which way, she followed. Even when I moved it behind my back, she looked left, then right and finally whined like a dog. She kept whining until I moved it back into sight. Gotta admit, it's **_really_** cute.

"Okay, okay…here." I caved in, handing her half and sighing at the same time.

"Thank you…again." She said, taking chunk after chunk out of the sandwich.

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

An odd silence filled the next couple of minutes until she asked,

"How's your neck? I know those needles paralyzed you." I was slightly shocked, even though I didn't show it. After all this time, she worried about me instead of herself.

"I'm fine. You're the one who got hurt. You should be worried about you." I answered.

"Should is the keyword. I don't worry about myself. If I did…I'd be a nervous wreck." She replied, fiddling with the shirt again.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked watching her moved it back on her shoulders.

"You know what? Yeah." She finished up her sandwich and after a second or two; the sound of fabric ripping filled the room. I looked over and she had ripped a straight line down the middle of the collar. Then she ripped it sideways, the whole way around the neck. Taking the remainder of the collar she handed it to me and said, "Here. You can have this back. It's bugging me."

"K-Kyoko!! You…you just defiled the Uchiha name!!! My name, mind you!!" I yelled, watching the small piece of fabric fall onto my lap.

"No I didn't." She said, looking at me. "You gave the shirt to me. So it's mine, and I did what I want with it. And like **_I_** would corrupt the Uchiha name. I'm best friends with you guys!!" She replied, gently shoving me.

"But-but…" I stuttered, still looking at the pathetic fabric still in my lap.

"Oh, fine. I'll pay you back right now." Feeling the couch sink slightly, she must've leaned over and…then…a warm sensation placed itself on my cheek. _A kiss_…_**that's** what she paid me back with?! _Then a strange feeling overcame me. A nervous…excited… knee weakening…warm feeling. I didn't like it at all. I'ma very decisive person…I hate being indecisive…and that's how I felt. "Happy?" She asked, leaning away from me. Thank god…

The night proceeded and we had both decided to play a video game instead of sit in silence. We were playing Need for Speed Underground 2, drag racing of course, until right when the race started…the controller slipped from her hand, and she fell over on my shoulder, asleep. Taking the controller from her, I set both of them on the coffee table and slowly got up, holding her marriage style, and setting her on the couch. Walking over to the system itself, I shut it off, then the tv. It was late, around midnight and it was time to sleep. Going back over to Kyoko, I took the blanket off the top of the couch and unraveled it, setting it ontop of her. Brushing some hair out of her face I whispered,

"Call if you need me. Sweet dreams."

"You…to…" She mumbled back. Then, feeling equally as tired, I went up to my room and to bed.

 Time Passes 

**Kyoko's Pov**

My eyes burst open, hearing the explosion of thunder and I screamed **_bloody_** murder, sitting up immediately. I was terrified, my whole body shaking…and I **_couldn't_** stop. I swung my legs over the edge of the couch, still shaking. My dream…wasn't a good one. It was…all of the bad things that'd happened to me…all together. The room was dark, which didn't make me feel any better. I had an insecure feeling…and the more I thought about it…the more I trembled.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared infront of me and, once again, I screamed.

"It's okay…calm down." A soft, calm voice told me. The smoke cleared and a sleep eyed Sasuke knelt before me. _At least I wasn't alone…_

**Sasuke's Pov**

I **_was_** sleeping soundly, in my bed. Key word…was. A crash of thunder entered the sound waves and an ear-piercing scream filled the house. I shot up, being woken up from it. Looking at the clock on my nightstand…it was, once again, 2 in the morning.

"Oh, what now?" I asked myself, knowing only one other person was in the house. Not wasting the energy to walk down, I teleported, leaving a puff of smoke behind me.

Landing infront of her, Kyoko screamed again.

"It's okay…calm down." I said, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did…I couldn't believe my eyes. She was scarred stiff, trembling all over. Even her eyes showed it, which said a lot. _There's no way she'll get back to sleep._

**Kyoko's Pov**

So, there I was, trembling with absolute terror on the couch in the Uchiha household, Sasuke kneeling infront of me. Once again, thunder coursed through the sky, and I shrieked, already scared out of mind.

"Geez…you're really scared, aren't you?" He asked. My reply formed in my mind, but my voice didn't respond in words.

"Y…m…s…b…" I couldn't see much in the dark, but felt a hand on each side of my waist, pulling me off the couch and into an embrace. It was warm…secure…_unexpected._ It was a lot of things. A lot of things I couldn't think of; like the thoughts had slipped my mind. It was like…my terrified aura was purged of everything. Right then and there. Then, just as he pulled away…the panic came back and, without thinking, my body jolted back to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He sighed and gently stroked my hair. At that moment…I began to cry. I was literally having a breakdown.

"Hey…" His smooth, calm voice began. I didn't answer. Hell, I **_couldn't_** answer. "Come on, you're coming with me. Your brother'll kill me if you don't get your sleep." Now I finally realized exactly where I was sitting as he stood up, pulling me with him. I…had been sitting on his lap, but that didn't really matter. What mattered to me was being safe. And boy, I really felt safe. I mean, what's better than best friends with a ninja?

**Sasuke's Pov**

Still, Kyoko trembled, sitting right infront of me. Lightning lit the room and just after, thunder startled the silence, as well as a shriek from Kyoko.

"Geez…you're really scared, aren't you?" I asked, not expecting a reply.

"Y…m…s…b…" See, what'd I tell you? She was obviously scared out of her mind.

Trying to calm her down, I reached up and pulled her off the couch and hugged her. She relaxed seconds later, breathing a sigh of relief, I guess. I pulled her back to see if she would be okay, but suddenly she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around my neck. I sighed. _There was no way she'd get better anytime soon._ Well, I gently caressed her hair and she began to cry. _Hasn't she figured out by **now **that I hate to see her cry? _

"Hey…" I stopped, thinking of saying what I was thinking, but changed my mind. "Come on, you're coming with me. Your brother'll kill me if you don't get your sleep." Lie. Well…maybe. I don't know if Neji would actually do **_that_**...but she wouldn't get to sleep on her own. That I knew. So, getting up, keeping her arms around my neck, I stood up, taking her with me. In return, to actually not fall, she draped her legs around my waist, not tight though. She still cried, feeling her tears on my shoulder.

I headed up the stairs and back to my room. I wanted to sleep. I guess she did too, trying to say something.

"I…wan…go…bac…slee…" She mumbled.

"I know. Me too." I replied, actually understanding what she said…or tried to say.

Walking into my room, I shut the door behind me by pushing on it, and walked over to my bed. It was big enough for both of us…no doubt.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I didn't exactly know where I was, but I didn't much less care. I felt safe and that's all I needed and wanted to know. Walking up the stairs, he continued to stroke my hair, which did help…a little bit. And, of course, I was falling asleep…again.

Just a couple minutes later I heard the soft thud of the door and more footsteps. Feeling a hand on the back of my head and one on my lower back, he leaded over, tenderly lowering me on something soft…and comfy. He pulled away, bringing the hand from behind my head and tracing my jaw.

"I'll be right here…okay?" He said softly. Then…he was gone; I couldn't see him…hear him…anything…until right beside me, I felt movement.

_**I** was in **his** bed!_

_I_ **was in **_his_** bed!!**

**ME!!!** _Sakura would **kill** me for this…_

Well, I was perfectly fine, still shaking slightly though. Then, once again, thunder crashed making me yelp once again. I can't frigin help it! It's instinct! Right then, a hand came around my waist, pulling me to the middle of the bed, next to someone. The hand continued to wrap around my small waist, as another one wrapped around it too. Putting my hands on his, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Relax…I swear nothing's going to happen. I won't let it." He assured me.

"I trust you…" I said softly, my eyes closing slowly. I was tired as hell. What really surprised me though, was how he reacted. Even my brother wouldn't do this…maybe when we were kids…but not now…and for that fact…I hated…and loved it. Secretly, every girl wants to be held; she wants to know she's loved; wants to be able to show up looking like a drowned rat and he wouldn't care; secretly, every tough girl wants someone. She may not say it, show it, or even hint at it…but deep down…it's true. But yet…I hated it. I mean, yeah…he was warm…and sweet…and my god, did he smell good. I mean, **_good_**. Even the pillows smelt like him. You'd think I was in heaven…Hell, **_I_** thought I was in heaven.

Slowly but surely, my eyes closed, the feeling of his breathing chest lulled me to sleep.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I had just crawled into the other side of my bed, finally getting back to sleep, when yet another shriek filled the room. I rolled over, sighed and reached over to her. Wrapping a hand around her waist, I pulled her over to me, holding her with both arms. She set her hands ontop of mine, I whispered,

"Relax…I swear nothing's going to happen. I won't let it." Well, I couldn't exactly swear…but I had to do something.

"I trust you…" She said, hushed, taking a slow breath. I was surprised though. I though she'd fight and scream, being this close. But, I guess fear took over and now…she'd do anything to calm down. Her hands were cold, but every girl's were. It felt good to have someone to hold. After all these years of being alone…I was lonely; sick and tired of not having someone to talk to, to listen too…other than Sakura…just someone in general. For once in my life…I'm happy.

_The Next Morning…_

**Neji's Pov**

It was early, the sun just breaking over the horizon as I walked back to my house. We had just gotten back from our mission, my team, Kuroi and myself. Gai said he would take care of the report, so each of us headed home for a day of relaxation and sleep.

Going up to the door, I grabbed the knob and tried to turn it. Good. She locked it. Kyoko was never one to lock the doors…she was very carefree.

Opening the door with my key, the house was silent…just like I thought it would be. _She's probably sleeping…since she stays up so late…_She's never been one to go to bed early, either. Kuroi bounced off to her door, which was shut. He lay right outside it, whining quietly. I walked into the kitchen, checking the refrigerator, which I figured it'd be empty…but surprisingly enough…it was almost full.

Full. That was shocking. Kyoko was almost always hungry. So why in the hell was the fridge full? Something was off…way off…

Suspecting something, I walked over to her door, Kuroi sitting up; I turned the knob to find that it was locked. Smart.

After jimmying the lock I opened the door, Kuroi pushed passed me and looked around the room. He whined. Looking around the room myself, Kyoko…was nowhere to be found. I sighed. _Of course…_ And then I thought of where she could be. The only person that came to mind…was Sasuke. I mean, whom else did she know?

I ran over with Kuroi at my side, to the Uchiha manor. Well…one of them at least. There were so many…I didn't think I'd be able to find his! Checking each one with my Byakugan…which…I didn't see anything…until I got to the last house. Sasuke was asleep…like any guy…but he seemed…bigger than before…

Anyways…I didn't run into the house, but "popped" in, taking Kuroi with me of course. He'd bark until I'd come back if I didn't.

Landing in the living room, I looked like someone had slept on the couch and it was pretty obvious whom it was. My sister. _He could've at least offered her a room…_I thought, sighing and heading upstairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kuroi following.

There were so many doors in the hallway…too many to choose from. Randomly I chose the second door on the right. _If fate wills it…this'll be the room she's in…_

Opening the door, the scene graced my eyes.

The room was normal…a dresser…a closet next to that…a nightstand and lamp…my sleeping sister being held by an also sleeping Sasuke…another-WAIT, **_WHAT?!_** I blinked; quite a **_few_** times. Kuroi cocked his head…and finally barked as loud as he could. _Oh…man…Kuroi, SHUT UP!!!_

**Kyoko's Pov**

I was in a deep sleep, the soft covers draping over my shoulders, Sasuke's arms still around my waist. I was very comfortable…until…a loud, familiar bark woke me up.

BANG!!

"Holy shi-" I was cut off, falling out of the warm bed and onto the floor. And with me…was a very sleepy Sasuke. Throughout falling off the bed, he still kept his arms around my waist, involuntarily dragging himself out of the bed.

"Wha…" He said drowsily, eyes half open.

So, here's the scene; I'm sitting on the floor, the comforter on me, my best friend behind me, still holding me…I thought things couldn't get worse. Apparently…I was **_wrong_**. **_Beyond dead wrong_**.

Looking up…my brother, **_my_** **_brother_** of all people, stood there, clear eyes wide as could possibly be, jaw stretched to the floor. Instinctively, I grabbed the covers on my lap and pulled them up.

"Nii-san!!" I cried. Still he stared. I could feel myself blushing redder than a tomato. Franticly, I looked left and right, trying to find something, anything to explain the situation. "Um…" I started. "Uh…" I bit my lip. "GET OUT!!! DO SOMETHING!!!" He didn't move. "OTHER THAN STAND THERE!!!!!!" I continued. He twitched. Finally, I shoved the covers off and got up, removing the Uchiha's arms and making a **_huge_** mistake. Seeing my brother's eyes shift from me to my clothes…I remembered a very important detail; I was wearing **_Sasuke's_** clothes. _Good job, Kyoko._

"M-my…eyes…" Neji managed to say, looking as if he was going to faint. "AHH!!!! MY EYES ARE ON **_FIRE_**!!!!!!!!" He yelled, covering his eyes. Now I blushed even more.

"Nii-san!!! Shut up and go outside!!!" I yelled over his tantrum. Finally, he shut up, looked up at me and tried to say something.

"I…c-can't…b-believe…you t-two…sl-" Anger bubbling in my veins, I cut him off.

"DON'T YOU **_DARE_** FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!!! GO OUTSIDE!!!" I yelled once more. Finally, he went out the door, twitching. Kuroi didn't follow, but sat in the same spot the whole time.

Feeling tired from the yelling match, I sat back down and almost fell over.

"Ugh…I'm so tired…" I sighed. Feeling movement from behind me, I looked there, seeing a very tired Sasuke.

"Wha…" He repeated from earlier. Obviously, he had not heard a **_word_** of the yelling match. Turning around, I caught his eyesight and said,

"Listen." He didn't move. "Hey, are you listening?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Seconds later…a reaction came.

"Wha…"

"Oh, come on…" I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I'm leaving. Don't bother to come over today, and go back to bed. You're evidently very tired. Get.some.sleep." I said, keeping eye contact so I know he heard me.

"Okay…" He said wearily. He didn't move. Again, I sighed and got up taking him with me and putting him back on the bed, throwing the covers on the bed. Beginning to walk away, I heard something moving from behind me and then…an arm slipped around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed. "I don't regret what I did." I heard his whisper in my ear. I had nothing to say, feeling the flame of blushing take over my cheeks.

"Go back to bed. You're clearly delusional." I said quickly, prying his arm from me and getting back up.

Leaving him be, Kuroi and I walked out of the room, meeting nii-san. He leaned against the wall, hunched over.

"Let's go." I pleaded, tugging on his shirt. He looked up.

"Explain." He said, straightening up.

"Not now…it's too early." I moaned.

"I asked him to check up on you, not to sleep with-"

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes."

"Than take me home and let me sleep."

"Okay." He took me home, arriving there only seconds later.

Falling, yes, falling onto my bed, I fell asleep.

 Time Passes 

I don't know exactly what time I woke up, not wasting energy to look at the clock. I got up out of bed; Kuroi following me around, I went out of my room and into the living room. My brother was sitting on the couch, a game controller in his hand and the most disgusted look on his face.

"G'morning." I said flatly, sitting next to him.

"Damn it!!" He said, throwing the controller on the ground.

"Oh what? Ne-ne-kun can't get his game to work for him?" I teased. He slowly turned to me, eyes focusing on my outfit.

"You're still wearing **_his_** clothes." He said, twitching.

"Oh, shut up. Now let me explain." I started. "It was entirely my fault. You see, I locked the door when I left, taking my key with me, but it must've fallen off…and when I went home, I realized I didn't have it and it started to **_pour_**." I was surprised. He **_actually_** listened. "So…he was stupid enough to not realize he could've just went here to get something, but got me a pair of his clothes. That's why I have his clothes on. And…well…" I blushed, looking away from my brother. "I got scared. I had this horrible nightmare and I couldn't move…"

"So…he…**_helped_** you?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied, smiling at him. Finally…he understood.

"You still need to talk with the Hokage. Did you do that yet?" He asked.

"No…" I answered.

"Well, get changed. We'll be leaving in a couple minutes."

"What?!"

"Yeah. It's already after four." He replied, getting up and shutting of the game. "Now, hurry up."

"Fine, fine!" I yelled back, running into my room.

After getting changed, we left the house, heading for the Hokage's. Neji didn't have much to talk about, since missions are confidential, but I got to talk about some stuff that happened to me. By the time I almost finished, we arrived at the Hokage's office.

Heading upstairs, an Anbu appeared before us, which I didn't shriek (I'm so proud) and asked us to wait.

Minutes passed and again he appeared…well…I think it's a guy…anyways, he lead us inside and asked us to sit in the two chairs infront of the Hokage's desk.

"He will be in a few minutes…until then…make yourselves comfortable." And with that, he disappeared. I sighed. This…was absolutely **_boring_**.

More minutes passed, when the door to our left creaked open. The Hokage walked in and sat in his seat, hands laced under his chin, pipe in his mouth.

"Yes?" He asked.

"This is concerning the situation of "Okami"." Neji stated, making the Hokage think for a second.

"Oh, yes. You've not made your decision, have you?" He asked, shifting his attention to me.

"No, but I'd like to." I said, clearing my throat. "I've talked with Okami over this last week…and she made the decision. She wants to stay. I've already learned some stuff from her, too."

"Really? Why don't I know about this?" Neji asked.

"Oh, you didn't ask."

"Well, getting back to more important matters…" The Hokage said, making both of us look at him. "This is a very vital choice. You **_must_** keep the world in balance…while avoiding Akatsuki. The first attack was just a fluke."

"WHAT?!" Neji yelled, looking over at me.

"Yeah…" I started, sheepishly. "I didn't tell you that either. There's a **_lot_** I didn't tell you."

"Yes…but I've heard your decision…so you, Neji, are free to go. Kyoko…I must speak with you and your dog." He said, signaling to Neji, who got up and left the room, giving me a look of concern.

"Ahem…" He cleared his throat, gaining my attention. "I've asked your brother to leave because I have a mission for you."

"For me?" _I'm not even a ninja…and he has a mission for me?_

"Well…you won't be alone. I'm assigning Squad 7 to this mission also. The women who filled out this request, requested **_you_** specifically."

"Me?" Who could it be?

"Yes. I have no information to give you about them, but they said for me to tell you that, "Madame is sick."." Immediately, my heart sank.

"M-Madame…is sick? Again?"

"Yes. They've asked for you to come as soon as possible." He said.

"Well…tell whoever Squad 7 is to meet me in ten minutes at the village gates." I got up and just about left as the Hokage said,

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." I left, meeting up with my brother who sat on the bench right outside the door.

"What's going on?" He asked, standing up.

"Not now. I **_need_** to get home."

Thankfully, he listened to me and took both of us home, Kuroi and I. I packed explaining to Neji that now, I would be gone. It really sucked, since I hadn't seen him all week, but someone very important to me needed me. Very badly.

He even took Kuroi and I to the village gates and departed with sad eyes. I know he'd missed me…but there's nothing I could do. I **_needed_** to get to Madame.

Turning to the gates, two people waited there with packs. Who, you ask? The pervert of a Jounin, Kakashi and…Naruto.

"Wait…wait…" I began, utterly confused as they looked up at me. "You guys are Squad 7?"

"Yeah!! BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto screamed, while Kakashi beamed him over the head and walked over to me.

"What's this all about? I'd like to know." He said, holding that **_horrid_** book in his hands.

"Sorry…I can't tell you until we get there." I replied, keeping my eyes anywhere but on the Jounin.

"I see…" He said, going back to his spot, leaning against the wall, and reading that little book.

"So…where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you hear her?!" Another, familiar voice screamed from down the street. Turning around, I saw Sakura walking toward us, a pack as big as her on her back. When she got up to us she set her bag on the ground and leaned against it, catching her breath. "You…know…missions…are…confidential…" She said, breathlessly.

"I'll tell you once we get close." I said, just as a crack-like sound came from behind.

"Hn." The voice came from behind me. Turning around, I saw Sasuke. He wasn't that happy, standing with his arms crossed.

"Oh, cheer up, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said, grabbing her pack. Looking up at the fading light of day I said,

"Well…if we wanna get there by afternoon tomorrow…we should leave now." I picked up my pack, slung it over my shoulder and called to Kuroi. "Come on, lazy but. We've got lots of walking to do." He whined and got up slowly, and followed me out of the village gates along with the team. "Oh, Kuroi, hush. You'll get to see Ammy and Rao again." He barked at their names and picked up his pace.Naruto, Kuroi, Sakura and myself led the group, while Sasuke and Kakashi walked behind us in silence.


	15. Welcome to Sin City?

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_Turning to the gates, two people waited there with packs. Who, you ask? The pervert of a Jounin, Kakashi and…Naruto._

_"Wait…wait…" I began, utterly confused as they looked up at me. "You guys are Squad 7?"_

_"Yeah!! BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto screamed, while Kakashi beamed him over the head and walked over to me._

_"What's this all about? I'd like to know." He said, holding that **horrid** book in his hands._

_"Sorry…I can't tell you until we get there." I replied, keeping my eyes anywhere but on the Jounin._

_"I see…" He said, going back to his spot, leaning against the wall, and reading that little book._

_"So…where are we going?" Naruto asked._

_"Didn't you hear her?!" Another, familiar voice screamed from down the street. Turning around, I saw Sakura walking toward us, a pack as big as her on her back. When she got up to us she set her bag on the ground and leaned against it, catching her breath. "You…know…missions…are…confidential…" She said, breathlessly._

_"I'll tell you once we get close." I said, just as a crack-like sound came from behind._

_"Hn." The voice came from behind me. Turning around, I saw Sasuke. He wasn't that happy, standing with his arms crossed._

_"Oh, cheer up, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said, grabbing her pack. Looking up at the fading light of day I said,_

_"Well…if we wanna get there by afternoon tomorrow…we should leave now." I picked up my pack, slung it over my shoulder and called to Kuroi. "Come on, lazy but. We've got lots of walking to do." He whined and got up slowly, and followed me out of the village gates along with the team. "Oh, Kuroi, hush. You'll get to see Ammy and Rao again." He barked at their names and picked up his pace._

_Naruto, Kuroi, Sakura and myself led the group, while Sasuke and Kakashi walked behind us in silence._

* * *

 Time Passes 

**Sasuke's Pov**

We, Kakashi, Kuroi and I, had taken lead somewhere around dark. Kyoko had instructed that as long as we followed Kuroi, he would lead us to this village. But…I wonder where this place is…and exactly what we're supposed to do…

It was well past midnight when the thought struck my mind. _I wonder if they're behind us…hopefully they didn't get lost…_ Making sure they were still behind us, I turned back, still walking forward and scoffed.

The three of them walked on, arms on each other's shoulders, heads hung low. They…were asleep. Each one of them. But still, even asleep and supporting each other, they walked on.

"Hey, Kakashi." I said, shifting my attention back to the path infront of us.

"What? We still have a **_ways_** to go." He said, not looking up from his book.

"I think we should set up camp." I said.

"Really? Why?" He asked, while I pointed back behind us. He sighed, seeing them, and said, "Well, I guess we'll set up camp." Just as he finished talking, and I looked back, both Naruto and Sakura had their sleeping bags out and were already sleeping in them. I sighed. But, something else caught my attention; Kyoko had no sleeping bag. She waited, sitting on the ground, until her huge dog lay behind her. She leaned on him, his tail curling up over her.

"Aw, that's no fair." I heard Sakura say, as I walked up.

"What?" Kyoko mumbled back.

"You have your dog." She replied, adjusting her pillow.

"Well…" She looked over at Sakura with sleepy eyes. "He's big enough."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." Sakura immediately got up, didn't even bother to roll up her sleeping bag and went over to the huge dog, lying beside Kyoko. He wrapped his tail around both of them, making them fall asleep immediately.

The loser, Naruto was also asleep, lying completely stretched out. Kakashi on the other hand, just laid there, back facing all of us. _It's like he's embarrassed or something…_

"Whatever…" I mumbled, going to sleep myself, rolling out my sleeping bag.

 Time Passes 

I woke up sometime during the night and looked at the watch in my bag. My shift…was almost over._ Aw man…Kakashi's gonna kill me…_

"Don't worry. I covered for you…and Naruto." I looked up, seeing Kyoko lying on her sleeping dog, still, and looking up at the sky.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I took your shift…and Naruto's. He **_wouldn't_** wake up and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Hn."

"A simple "thanks" isn't needed. I like to look at the eyes." She said, looking up.

"The eyes?" _Maybe staying up for so long made her delusional…_

"Yeah." She looked down at me, sighed and looked back up. "The stars are the eyes of the heavens, watching us at night while we sleep." She explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. My mother told me about them before she died.

"The eyes watch us as we sleep,

Slowly fading into darkness as they weep,

Falling, shining and dieing,

Our dreams crying,

Watch as they leave,

**Never** to return, letting us grieve.

Faded as they are,

They leave our sight,

Near and yet so far,

Falling with twilight,

Don't let them go,

Because no one knows,

What could have been."."

She recited, never taking her eyes off the stars. She sniffled and whipped her sleeve across her nose. "I don't even know what that means. I just know it's what she used to tell me." I needed to cheer her up somehow.

"You know where the constellations are?" I asked, trying to get her mind off of that poem." She looked down at me.

"**_Of course _**I do. Why?"

"Show me." I said back, getting up and walking over to her, holding my hand out. "I don't want to wake them up." I explained. She reached up, grabbed my hand and I pulled her to her feet. She jumped over her dog's tail and walked with me just a little ways away from the group.

Just out of speaking distance, we sat on the wet grass about a foot apart.

"You may not see them…since they're hard to point out…but I think you'll see them." She said, lying back on the grass. I did the same.

It was a really clear sky. Black with just a little bit of blue, the stars shown brightly, the crescent moon barely giving light.

"Okay…let's start off with…hm…the Big Dipper." She pointed up at one star. Then another. And another, until she came up with six stars. "Now…play connect the dots. It should make a ladle." After taking a second to look…she was absolutely right. "The Little Dipper's just across from it. It's the same pattern, only smaller." Her words slowly softened and slowed down.

"You should get some sleep." I said, noticing her eyes lower and the numerous yawns. She shook her head in refusal.

"No, I'm fine."

It was like that for a while; she simply pointing up and I'd look in that spot. Eventually, she didn't move at all. Sitting up, using my elbow to prop me up, I'd realized she was asleep. _Of course…_ I got up, kneeling back down and picked her up.

"Come on. It's almost dawn." She made no indication that she heard me. "Heh." I took her back to Kuroi and woke him up, not meaning to. After putting her down, he put his head back down and went back to sleep. I stayed up, cleaning up my section of the camp. _Kakashi should be up soon…_

"**_Oh, ramen…I love you…_**" Looking up, Naruto had his pillow in a death grip, while also eating…or trying to eat it. And…he wasn't even on his sleeping bag. _Wow…_ Shaking my head, I went back to cleaning up.

Kakashi and Sakura woke up some time after I did and set up a fire. Of course, I had to use one of my jutsu's to start it… Sakura had taken the liberty of getting the food…which, of course, was my **_favorite_**…fish…bleh…

"Hey, Kyoko…wake up." Sakura gently shook the shoulder of Kyoko.

"No, don't. She took my shift…and Naruto's. She's pretty tired." Both of them looked over in surprise. "What? She was awake when I got up." I lied. They both sighed in return.

"Oh…okay." Sakura replied, taking a bite out of her fish.

We had to wake Naruto, who threw a tantrum when he found out that he missed breakfast, but hey, that's his own fault.

Kuroi carried Kyoko and led us to the town…which we **_still_** don't know its name... Kakashi, Sakura and I stayed behind him and Naruto grumbled behind us, sulking.

 Time Passes 

Near mid-afternoon, Kuroi picked up his pace, as we saw these huge, black marble gates in the distance.

"Mmm…Kuroi?" Kyoko sat up, almost falling off Kuroi. When she looked up, she squealed. "We're here!!" She screamed, jumping off Kuroi.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." She said, mysteriously.

Continuing until the gates were upon us, she and Kuroi stopped. Turning around, she said,

"Guys…welcome to…Sin City!!" She put her hands up, presenting the gates.

"S-sin…c-city?" Just about all of us asked in surprise. _Why the hell is it called **Sin **city?_

"Yeah, because…no matter how hard you try…you **_will_** commit a sin in this city. Whether it's spending too much money…or eating too much…or gambling…or…" Her voice trailed off, eyes diverting downward.

"Have sex?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"Yeah." She said, smiling. "Now let's go. We have places to go and people to see." She turned back around and walked into the village. "Oh, and keep up…or else you'll get lost."

"Yeah…and we're following _Miss-gets-lost-a-lot_." Naruto whispered to us.

"I heard that, Naruto." Kyoko said, her wolf's ears showing. He straightened up. _Heh…stupid…Even **I **know better to talk about her when she's only a few feet ahead of us…_

Now…I'm thinking we're lost. Looking around, this village made Konoha look small. The buildings were huge, the streets were twice the size, and even the houses were bigger. Houses were still made of brick and wood, but the streets were paved and these "car" things went down and up the streets. I mean, I've read about them…but never actually seen them. She lead us down the streets, taking turns here and there. Even I was confused. _No wonder she gets lost so damn easy…_

**Kyoko's Pov**

We had gotten into town near dusk, which was good. _Now all I hafta do is find the place…_Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi followed Kuroi and I, as people passing us took a double take. If I remember right…this village isn't used to ninja, so it's a strange sight.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kyoko Hyuuga." I heard an-oh-so-familiar voice say. Diverting my sight to my right, as well as the group did, I saw three girls; Rao, Ammy, and Brianna.

Rao (Ray-oh), the shortest at 5'1" but second oldest at 17, had short brown hair, with brown eyes to match. She had glasses, but usually wore contacts. A silk blue kimono with a purple ribbon around her waist accompanied her. The kimono, issued to each girl of the Spa, had different animals on it. Rao's was the Fox, mysterious, but loyal. The image is only printed on the back of the kimono.

Ammy (Ah-me), the second youngest at 16 and second shortest at 5'2", basically the middle of all of us, also had brown hair, but hers was longer, about shoulder blade length and had a reddish tint to it. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost looking black in some light. Her kimono was dark purple, the ribbon around her waist being light blue. Her animal was the bull, fierce, but very friendly. Her animal was also only printed on the back.

Brianna (Bre-an-ah), the last of the three, was the tallest at 5'7" and the oldest at 21. Her hair was a blackish brown; the darkest of all of our hair and the second shortest, being shoulder length. Her eyes were some of the prettiest I've ever seen, being a dark honey color, with strips of emerald green. Her kimono, a deep red and black ribbon, had the weasel on the back. Sneaky and likes to play tricks, Brianna was a good friend, once you gained her trust. She'd do anything for me.

All of us were the best of friends when I lived here about two years ago.

"Yeah, I haven't seen this little pup in about…what…two years?" Brianna said.

"Guys!!" I yelled, running over to them with Kuroi at my heels. I hugged the crap out of them, Kuroi licking their faces.

After the hug, I stepped back.

"So…you finally got our mission?" Ammy asked. I scratched my head.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's good." Rao looked over my shoulder to the group of ninja's behind us. As I looked at them, they looked at me in complete confusion.

"Wait…these are the one's we hafta work with?" Ammy asked. She likes hard workers, and I guess they don't look like hard workers; Kakashi reading his book, Naruto spacing out, Sasuke standing with crossed arms and Sakura fiddling with her bag.

"Oh, they may not look like much…but they work hard." I assured her. "Come on, you guys should meet." I said, leading the group of girls over to Squad 7. "Hey! Guys!! Attention, please!!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention except Naruto's. "NARUTO!!" Suddenly, Kakashi bashed him over the head, causing him to whine.

"What?!" Looking over at Squad 7 first, I said,

"Kakashi, Naruto…Sasuke, Sakura…these are my very good friends, Rao, Ammy and Brianna. Girls, this is Squad 7; Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." They each met, thankfully without hitches, and now is when I get to explain the mission. "Well, now's the time to explain this mission to you guys." Immediately, they looked over at me. I guess they really wanted to know. "You see, Madame, the owner of the Sin City Spa, is a very good friend of mine and once she became sick. Deathly sick…and I took over the Spa until she returned. And now… she's sick again and they, " I pointed to the girls. "Asked for me to come and run it again."

"They why are we here?" Sasuke asked with disgust.

"They needed more…staff." I replied. All three of them were overcome with an "oh" look. "So, that's where we're headed."

"Yeah, and we need to get there as soon as possible. We're really shorthanded." Ammy said.

"Well, let's go!!" Naruto screamed.

Agreeing with him, we headed to the Spa.

 Time Passes 

**Sakura's Pov**

It's been awhile since we got to meet Kyoko's friends, who seemed like really good girls. They each had separate personalities just like any person would…but they were so kind to Kyoko. Kyoko let them take the lead, obviously not wanting them to see that she got lost so easy…but we walked into a quieter part of town, having many more trees and the roads were no longer black. They were dirt, like Konoha's.

And suddenly, two towering cherry blossom trees came into view; one of the left and one on the right. As we neared the trees, an olden style black gate welcomed us, being maybe 50-70ft in the air. A sign was placed in the center and it read,

_"Welcome to Sin City Spa. You can't be purged of your sins…but you can damn well try."_ I chuckled at the sign.

Passing through the gate, the path became smaller, allowing us to go by two's only. We didn't exactly go by two's…but…

Well, trees were on each side of the path as well as flowers over every color. This weird steam…or even fog covered the ground and the surrounding forest, making this place mystical-like. It was almost like being in a celestial plane. This place was already beautiful. _I can't wait to see the inside…_ In the distance a building loomed over the trees, obviously being the Spa itself. Steam poured from behind it, making the area slightly foggy. It was like heaven. Just from seeing the building, it was obvious that this was a traditional Japanese spa. No doubt.

"Kyo, hun, you better go. This place's been a wreak with Madame gone." Brianna said, turning to her.

"Alright…well, they've never been here, so treat them good, okay? Not like what you did with me…that-"

"Was a joke." Ammy cut in.

"A mean one!" Kyoko retorted.

"Nut-uh!"

"Ya-huh!" This went on for a few minutes before Rao broke them up.

"Go on, you have work to do." She said, pushing Kyoko along.

"I know, I know. But…if I hear anything bad, it'll be bathroom duty." Kyoko warned. _What could they possibly do to us? I mean, we are ninja…_

Giving a slight wave to us, she and Kuroi ran off, the fog parting below her feet. We still continued to walk though, as Ammy, Brianna and Rao fought over who was going to show us the ropes.

"Rock, paper, scissors, Shoot!" They yelled simultaneously. Three times was this done, until Ammy sighed. Brianna and Rao high-fived; obviously Ammy was the one who was going to show us around.

"Have fun, Ammy!" Brianna teased, as her and Rao left, heading for the inside of the Spa.

Slowing down to our pace, Ammy sighed once more.

"Alright…well, **_I'm_** gonna be showing you guys around here and if you have any questions, ask me." She said. "Now, I believe you've noticed the fog on the ground?"

"Yeah. My feet are soaked." Sasuke said, picking up his feet. Water dripped from them, and know I realized that my feet were wet too.

"Well, you can't see them from here, but on each side of the Spa are two small mountain-hill like things. On top to those are the hot springs. They're about as big as two rectangular pools put together. They generate so much steam, that it overflows and enters these forests and even the buildings on some occasions." She explained.

"Are we gonna be able to go in them?!" Naruto asked, walking slightly ahead of us.

"Not if you're staff. If you're a paying customer on the other hand…" She answered. Just as he was about to whine, she continued. "You can use them on your day off, though. It's also on the hill thingies." Just as she finished, we arrived at the spa doors.

The building was traditional…**_very_** traditional. Another black gate stood above the two huge oak doors. It had the same sign as the other gate, only slightly smaller. Looking around, I couldn't see anything…the fog was really thick. I mean, **_thick_**.

Turning to us, she smiled and said, "Welcome to Sin City Spa." She turned once more and opened the two huge oak doors.

The inside…was even more beautiful than the outside, all of us having our jaws on the floor. _This place is huge!!!!!!!_ This place was obviously the lobby; a huge room, maybe as twice as big as a hotel lobby. Decorations from eras long ago decorated the walls; they contained fans, kimonos, tapestry, katanas, and a lot more. Directly infront of us was another set of doors, as well as a podium to the slight right. _That must be where all the logs are kept…_

Anyways, to the slight left of the doors were as set of stairs, huge stairs.

"Come with me, please." Ammy said, walking passed the stairs and to the doors. We followed.

She led us through those door into the reception room, where to our right, was a stage, the black velvet curtains hanging down. It was the same, if not bigger, size of the lobby. Candles were at each door; the ones behind us, the ones in front of us and the ones on both sides.

"This is our reception room. As you can see, the stage is used for traditional dances. Hopefully, if you plan to stay that long, we'll be having one on Thursday. Now, the door next to it leads to the beginning of the Women's quarters. On the left are the Men's. But, we won't be going there yet. Follow me." Once again, she opened the doors ahead us and walked down the hallway. Once again, we followed.

It was a closed hallway, the only light begin given off from the candles.

After some time, another door. Yay.

"This hallway is usually off-limits to guests, or outsiders, and I must have your word that anything you see here will **_NEVER_** leave your lips, understand?"

"Yes." We answered.

"Good." She smiled, opening the doors.

Light poured into the dark hallway, making all of us shield our eyes.

"OH.MY.GOD." The words barely escaped my lips. _It was absolutely beautiful!_ The hallway continued, going either left or right, and even having steps down onto the grass. It turned, making a square around the area. Inside the grassy area was an absolutely huge koi pond, having small Cherry blossom trees on each of the four corners and lily pads floating on the crystal clear water. A bridge went across the pond and two little kids were laying on it, trying to get the fish. **_It was just beautiful._**

"I know. It's beautiful. Many of our teenagers come here at night." She said. "But there is one rule. You **_must_** **_never_** wear shoes on this grass. It's sacred. Now, continuing on…the hallways split here, because this is the back off the spa. To the right on the outside is the Women's massage rooms, connecting with the quarter itself to include privacy. The left is the same, only with men."

"Well, were do the staff stay?" I asked.

"In with the guests. On our days off, we are allowed to use the spas and get massages too."

"Then where are the supplies?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was going to let you settle in first…anyways, your three rooms are together." She pointed to the guys. "Rooms…35, 36, and 37. You can find them on your own and once you get settled in, go back to the lobby. We'll meet you there." She told them.

"Yeah, let's go!!!" Naruto yelled, running back down the hall. Sasuke "hned" and followed, while Kakashi just followed. "Now, Sakura, would you come with me?" She asked, going back down the same hall.

"Sure." I followed her, ending up in the reception room. She went to the door to the right of the stage and we went through.

 Time Passes 

Only a little bit of time passed, as she showed me the Women's Quarters. Inside, the rooms lined another koi pond, and even more Sakura trees. She showed me to my room, number 30, and was it nice. My **_own_** bed, tv, kitchen and even my own **_bathroom_**!! The only thing different, though, that between rooms 20 and 40, steps led down onto the ground. After setting my stuff in my room, we went to this path and Ammy led me onto the smooth dirt path. Just like the path leading to the Spa, it was surrounded by plants and **_covered_** with fog.

The further up we went, the heavier the fog got and as we reached the top, the hot spring revealed itself. _It.was.huge._ Women, girls, even small children were inside, playing or relaxing. Rocks of formidable size lined it, except the entrance. More Sakura trees were placed around it, making it heavenly.

We left there and headed back down to the lobby. It was then she explained my job. Along with herself, Brianna, Rao and other girls, I was to restock the supplies in the rooms, like any staff member at a hotel would do. I was lucky, she said. I didn't have to give massages, pedicures, manicures…ect… She also said that just like actual staff, we would hafta wear the kimonos set on our beds. _This may actually be an **enjoyable** mission…_

Entering the lobby, the guys were waiting for us.Once again, she explained our jobs and made sure the guys knew what they had to do.

"Now that that's done…let me show you where the supplies actually are." She led us up the stairs she had passed before.

Up here was much different. To the front, a heavenly smell escaped the doors; the kitchen. To the right, two girls with katanas guarded the door; the office maybe… And to the left, another door.

"The kitchen is to the front, if you didn't notice…to the right is the office. No one is permitted to go in there unless you have an appointment. To the left is the supply room, where everything you need is located. If you have any other questions, please ask." Before she could take another breath, Naruto asked,

"When are we gonna eat?" She sighed and chuckled.

"You can eat whenever you're on break. Or when you're done for the day. The chefs here are always running."

"This place is astounding." Kakashi said, still reading that book of his.

"Well, this place may not exist if it wasn't for Kyoko." She replied, looking at the office door. This piqued our interest.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"About two years ago, she came here when Madame, the actual owner became sick and just when it was about to go bankrupt. She took over and restored it back to its former glory and it's been here ever since." She explained. "Well, please, enjoy your stay here and let's hope the next time we meet you'll be paying customers." She giggled and walked down the stairs.

 Time Passes 

It's been about two or three days since Sunday night; when we arrived at the Sin City Spa. It's Tuesday, so I guess it's been about three and a half days. And in all this time, none of us have seen Kyoko. We saw Ammy, Rao and Brianna…but no Kyoko…not even Kuroi. We all were getting worried…I mean, for all we know, she could've went back to Konoha. We all thought that was it…until that night…

We had just sat down in the reception room about to eat dinner, when the doors opened. We didn't look, being that it might be one of the other staff or a guest.

"Hey, guys!" Yelled a familiar voice, as she walked up. Turning to see her, we all found out it was Kyoko and Kuroi. Looking at her, she did not have any kimono on, but still, she sat down next to me and picked up a bowl. "How's it goin? No troubles, I presume?" She asked, taking gulps of food.

"Good, good." Kakashi said, not paying any attention.

"Where've you been?" I asked, watching her eat. She sighed a heavy sigh.

"Working. This place's been a mess for a while…but I don't have the best of news for you guys." Her tone of voice was…melancholy.

"Which is?" Kakashi asked, now interested in the conversation, looking up at her from his book.

"Well, I got a call just a couple minutes ago from Iruka-sensei. He told me that, unfortunately, the Hokage has passed away." She looked down, as we, stunned, looked at each other. "They're holding the funeral tomorrow, so I'm letting you guys go back. The mission's over." She said, after taking another chunk of food.

"R-really?" Naruto asked, almost speechless.

"Yes." She answered firmly. "You guys can eat if you want…but you can leave whenever you want."

"What about you? He asked.

"Me? Oh, no…I **_can't_** leave. This place'll go outa business without me. But don't worry, I'll be back in Konoha as soon as can. Could one of you tell my brother that, so he doesn't go ripping out his hair?" She asked, looking around to us.

"S-sure." I said, still stunned. I knew he was in his old age…but…

"Well," Suddenly, she stood up, along with Kuroi. "I hafta get back to the office…so, I'll see you guys later, okay?" Without a good-bye, she walked off with Kuroi.

"Pack your things. We are leaving. We'll meet at the entrance." Kakashi said, putting his book away.

"No. I'll stay." We all looked over at Sasuke, who stayed seated as we stood up. After looking up at us, he quickly added, "Remember, Akatsuki's after her? Someone hasta stay with her…and lead her back to the village since she gets lost so damn much…"

"Alright, Sasuke. But, you should be at the funeral." Kakashi stated.

"I'll go see him at his grave sight whenever I get back." He replied, still sitting.

"As long as you do. Now, Naruto, Sakura…pack quickly." He instructed, as I agreed and turned around, heading to my room.

"BUT, KAKASHI-SENSEI…WHY CAN'T I STAY?! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Naruto whined. _He can be such a brat sometimes…_ Suddenly, a thud sounded. I had no need to turn back. I already knew what happened; Naruto was bashed to the ground.

 Time Passes 

**Sasuke's Pov**

I watched my team leave, heading back for Konoha. I still can't believe that the Hokage died…but, it didn't worry me that much…I mean, they'll find a new one fine…

The thing that did worry me was Kyoko. She hasn't been seen for three-freakin-days, shows up and then doesn't even say good-bye? Well…I can't blame her…she is pretty busy…

Going back inside, most of the guests had gone to their rooms, getting ready for bed, since it was around 10…maybe 11pm. I couldn't help but look upstairs as I passed them, headed into the reception room, then into the Men's Quarter and finally to my room for bed. Restocking stuff isn't as easy as it seems…

* * *

_I took a lot of time to write this chapter, since there's so much describing to do...well, i completely understand if you don't understand it, so just message me if you don't and i'll try my best to explain it. The next chapter's good though. Things start to heat up between you-know-who...so, oh, and i want to say thanks to all of the people who've put up reviews or messaged me. I really apperiacte it. Ja ne!!_


	16. Kyoko, the Dancer?

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_I watched my team leave, heading back for Konoha. I still can't believe that the Hokage died…but, it didn't worry me that much…I mean, they'll find a new one fine…_

_The thing that did worry me was Kyoko. She hasn't been seen for three-freakin-days, shows up and then doesn't even say good-bye? Well…I can't blame her…she is pretty busy… _

_Going back inside, most of the guests had gone to their rooms, getting ready for bed, since it was around 10…maybe 11pm. I couldn't help but look upstairs as I passed them, headed into the reception room, then into the Men's Quarter and finally to my room for bed. Restocking stuff isn't as easy as it seems…

* * *

_

 Time Passes 

After I spent the whole morning explaining that I was **_not_** a staff member anymore and was now a paying customer, I went to the koi pond in the back.

Sitting on the edge of the pond, a shadow fell over me. Looking up, I realized that it was Brianna.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. One thing I've learned from being here, is how…perfect these people hafta be. They must **_always_** use manners, put on a happy face and do whatever they're told. It's annoying, really.

"Hn." She sat down anyways and pulled out a bag of something and offered it to me.

"To feed the fish." She said. I stuck my hand in the bag, pulled out some and threw it onto the pond. One by one, the pieces disappeared. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" She said, gently throwing some out.

"Who?" I asked, trying to disguise my surprise at her question…and the fact that she was right.

"Kyoko. It's written all over your face…well, not all over…but I'm good at reading emotions. So, I can tell."

"No, of course not. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." I replied. She chuckled and threw out some more.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" She replied, looking onto the pond. "It seemed like only yesterday when she was still here."

"Hn." She looked over at me.

"Will you stop that? It's annoying." She said, looking back onto the pond.

"Then why don't you tell me what you're thinking." I said, knowing what she was thinking about.

"So you do like her-"

"She's my friend. I wouldn't do _**anything** _to destroy that." I said sternly.

"**_Right_**. But, she's so different now…about two years ago, maybe three, Madame had just gotten the news that her daughter, Himitsu and her husband were K.I.A."

"They were ninja?" I asked.

"Yes. From this news, she became ill. Around that time, a malnourished girl and her black dog entered the village." A smile peaked at her lips. "The strange fact, though, is that the girl **_closely_** resembled Madame's late daughter. Everything was the exact same…the only difference between the two was the height. Himitsu was much taller. Immediately, Madame took her in and even had her own room built. See that door over there?" She pointed behind us, to an oak door right next to the last room on the Women's side. It was connected to the hill.

"Yeah." I answered, turning back around to the pond.

"Well, that leads to her room and her own private spa, as well as Madame's family's rooms." After that, Brianna became quiet.

"What was she like?" I asked, trying to get her to speak. After a couple seconds, she replied.

"She was really quiet, not talking to anyone in the beginning, always sitting in the spot you are now. She'd sit there, day in, day out. Just staring. Ammy was the first one to talk to her and even opened her up." _I've **never** known her to be quiet…but where the hell was her mom?_ "One day…she revealed it all to us three. She told us that she'd been traveling around for years, ever since her mother died when she was five."

"She told me that her mother died a year ago." I said, as she looked over and smiled.

"Well, she lied to you. I don't image why though…she **_really_** trusts you. But, anyways, she even told us what happened. All I can remember though, is that her mother was burned at the stake…and Kyoko was **_made_** to watch. So now, she freaks out whenever she sees a fire bigger that a small campfire." She explained. _Well…I guess I shouldn't use my jutsu's near her…but why did she lie?_ "We all became good friends, sisters even. But she **_always_** talked about her bothers. She said only one was related to her…but the other two she treated as her brothers. She said she missed them so much. So much that it hurt. That's why she left here. She said she had to tell one of them something, but she never said what." I was stunned. She was talking about us! The three of us!

"Did she really say that?" She scoffed.

"She talked about them day in and day out. We had to yell at her to get her to shut up." I chuckled at that. Once you did get her talking…she never would shut up.

"I know. She'd talk forever if you let her." She laughed.

"Yeah, she would. Oh, look at the time! I hafta get back to work, but you're welcome to stay here and feed the fish." She handed me the bag of crumbs and got up, stretching her legs.

"Thanks." I said, making her stop and look at me. Obviously, she wasn't used to it.

"Your welcome." She said as she walked away. "You need to know her if you're going to go out with her." She mumbled under her breath, but I heard it.

"Am not!" I yelled, watching her shut the door to the hallway.

I needed to think. I've known her since she was a kid and she's never lied about something like that…so why would she?

 Time Passes 

I had gone to the office where Kyoko was and tried to get in to ask her questions, but to no avail. The guards even threatened to attack me, so I left, heading back to the koi pond.

I stayed out at the pond for a good while, until night had already taken the sky. It was a nice night; calm, cool, no clouds, the crescent moon shining as bright as it could.

I yawned and got up, the fog around me spreading out. Tired as I was, I wanted to sleep. Looking around as I got up from the spot at the pond, no one was there. It was deserted. Ignoring that, I went inside, reaching the reception room only minutes later. Just as I opened the door to the Men's quarters, someone spoke.

"She's still up there, ya know." Turning around, I found Rao at the opposite end of the room.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. She's still up there. With**_out_** the guards." She said. "Night." She left, going to her room, I suppose.

"Well…" Shutting the door to the Men's Quarter, I left the reception room and headed for the lobby.

Everything was quiet as I walked up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, I recognized that Rao was right. There were no guards. No nothing. I walked up to the door and listened in first. Nothing. So, slowly, I opened the door.

The office looked something like the Hokage's office, except it had many more decorations. In the middle of the room was a giant oak desk and on it, was a computer, a huge stack of papers, pens, photos, a calendar, a lamp and…Kyoko. Her head rested on her arms, which were on the edge of the desk and she sat in the leather chair, barely on the edge. She was asleep. Dead asleep, taking deep breaths.

Shutting the door behind me, I guess I spooked her because, suddenly, the chair slipped back and she disappeared from the desk. A thud came from behind the desk seconds later.

"Ow…" She mumbled as I walked over to behind the desk.

"You're so clumsy." I said.  
"I'm not the one slamming doors, now am I?" She replied, looking up at me with very tired eyes. "How'd you get in here, anyways?"

"There're no guards. I just walked in." I replied, helping her up by grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"I'm okay, you can let go now." She said, prying her hands from mine, eyes closed. She seemed fine as I began to step back, but all of a sudden, she collapsed, but grabbed the desk to steady herself.

"You need to get to sleep." I said, watching her wobble.

"No…I…don't…I need…to get…this stuff…done." She said falteringly, showing the stack of papers infront of her.

"Don't make me make you." I replied sternly. She looked up at me with these…thankful eyes. "Come on, I'll walk with you." I offered, seeing her open the drawer and pull out a key.

"Thanks." She said quietly, eyes lowered.

"Alright, let's go." I answered. She moved back a step and almost fell over again. I was quicker than her fall though and caught her by standing infront of her, grabbing her one hand and sliding on hand behind her back. "Don't worry, I gotcha." I whispered. She pulled away from me and said,

"Please don't do that. You know it scares me." She turned around and began to walk to the door.

"Hn." Making sure she'd be okay, I followed her.

She didn't have any trouble walking down the steps because she held the railing, but when we got to the landing, she fell once more. Yet again, I helped her up, this time pulling her up by her waist. She didn't say anything this time. Just looked up at me.

"C-come o-on…" I tried to say, staring right back at her, blushing. She turned away and began to walk toward the koi pond. Once again, I followed.

Reaching the koi pond, she stopped for a second, leaning on the railing and gazed at the pond. After sighing she said,

"I just about forgot how beautiful this place really is." Looking at her, I said,

"How could you forget something this gorgeous?"

"I…I don't know. But…yawn…my place's prettier."

"Oh, really? Well, then lets go."

"No, you need your sleep too." She looked over at me.

"Not as much as you do. You can't even keep your balance." I replied.

"Alright…but as soon as I get there, you're leaving."

"Okay." I agreed, walking slightly behind her, keeping alert, just in case she should fall again.

Getting up to the door only minutes later, she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Inside this door, was a simple hallway, candles every so foot on the wall. Walking on, I shut the door behind me and continued to follow her.

Looking at the candles, I noticed that they had no melted wax marks.

"They're called ever burning candles. They'll never burn out or hurt." She said, shuffling on.

"Oh…so if I put a piece of your hair up there…it wouldn't burn, would it?" I asked teasingly.

"Don't." She said tiredly. "I'm tired enough as it is." She sighed.

"Okay. I won't." I replied, hoping she'd believe me.

She continued down for quite a while, until finally, we came to another door. Opening this, it revealed an open hallway, having three separate doors, about a room's length apart.

"These are Madame's family's rooms. Mine's just down here." She pointed downwards, toward another secluded part of the Spa.

Passing the rooms, the hallway narrowed and went over a stream, a waterfall of hot spring water gushing down on our right, making the area fill with steam. Kyoko walked through it like it wasn't even there. _She must be really tired…_

**Kyoko's Pov**

With Sasuke behind me, I walked off the bridge that led to my own room. Taking a glance to my left, I looked out onto the forest and my own hot spring. Steam poured from it up into the sky, as fireflies flew around the area. The stars and moon reflected off the waters surface, making me even more tired, even though it was beautiful.

Looking back at the building, there were two doors as always. One was my room; the one on the left and the other was a guest room, just in case I had a friend over. I yawned for the fifty-millionth time and suddenly, I became dizzy. Putting my hands out, to balance myself, trying not to fall and closing my eyes, something grabbed them and pulled me close. Then, I felt a hand reach behind my knees and still holding my hand, he picked me up and then slowly walked to the door on the right. How he knew it was mine I'll never know.

"Like I said before…I gotcha." Realizing where I was, I pushed away from him and he put me down saying, "Okay, okay." Not saying anything, since I was tired, I opened the door and walked inside. This room was much different from the one at home, since it had so much more stuff. Old pictures, photos, clothes, candles…everything was everywhere and at this exact moment…I didn't care. To my right was my closet and my dresser of art supplies. Then another small dresser containing my games. After that was my bed on the side of the wall, having black covers embroidered with silver patterns. A chest was at the end of my bed, and that…I don't remember what that had in it, but I shuffled over to my bed. I pulled off my socks and threw them on the floor.

"At this rate, you're never gonna get up in the morning."

"Shut.up." I said, my eyes closed. Turning and feeling for the covers, I felt a hand come under my arm and go around my back. It was Sasuke's, of course. He picked me up off the bed and made me stand, but still held me up. He was really…really warm…and he still smelt good…

He somehow picked me up and as far as I could tell, since my eyes would not open, he gently put me on my bed and pulled the covers over me. Brushing some of my hair from my face, he said,

"Sleep in. Don't worry about the stack of papers, alright? And sweet dreams."

"Mm-hm." I replied. I just wanted to sleep. And that…is exactly what I did.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I watched Kyoko throw her socks on the floor and said,

"At this rate, you're never gonna get up in the morning."

"Shut.up." She said, almost pleadingly. She turned, eyes closed and groped for the covers. Inwardly, I sighed. She's never gonna get to bed. So, I walked up to her and put my arm around her, picking her up off the bed. She held onto me, as I pulled the covers back for her. Picking her up, she didn't even fidget…meaning she was dead tired…maybe already asleep.

I set her down gently, as she curled up and I pulled the covers back over her. Kneeling down, I brushed so hair from her face.

"Sleep in. Don't worry about the stack of papers, alright. And sweet dreams."

"Mm-hm." She replied half-heartedly.

Only seconds later did she fall asleep, breathing in deeply._ I guess I'll just ask her about her mother tomorrow…_ I couldn't believe she lied.

After seconds of just kneeling there, Kyoko mumbled something.

"I'm...sorry…mom…and…Sas…" She stopped. _You don't hafta be sorry…at least I have you back…_ Without thinking it, I gently kissed her forehead. Then…I fell back on the floor. _What the hell did I just do? _Looking up at her, hoping an answer would come to me, I realized that **_she_** was the answer._ I…I think…I'm in…no, I couldn't be…not with her…but…_ I looked at her. She slowly breathed in and out…so slowly…I wished so bad that I could stay with her again…but I knew she wouldn't like that. It just sucks. _Why did we hafta be friends? Why couldn't we be more than that?_ There was only one answer. And she had it. And even if we both knew it…I don't think either of us could say it. Not with what happened to both of us.

After sitting for a couple minutes more, I got up and left her room, locking the door as I left.

 Time Passes 

I couldn't sleep at all, tossing and turning throughout the night. My mind was restless, thinking only of one thing. It was early, maybe 8, as I left my room and headed for the reception room for breakfast. When I walked inside, Rao and Brianna swarmed around me. They both had devilish grins on their faces.

"So…how'd it go?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah? Did you guys **_kiss_**?" Rao asked.

"What?! **_No_**!!" I refused.

"So…what happened?"

"She was tired, so I took her to her room." I honestly replied. Their faces turned to disappointment.

"Oh, that's no fun." Rao said.

"Yeah. Why can't this place be more exciting?" Brianna asked herself.

"Well…I'll be back later." I said, grabbing a piece of toast from the table full of food.

"Where ya goin?" Rao asked suspiciously.

"For a walk." I replied, walking to the main entrance of the Spa.

"Just be back before 6!! That's when the dance is gonna be performed!!" One of the girls yelled to me as I left the building.

 Time Passes 

**Rao's Pov**

The Spa was all a flutter, being that the traditional dance was about to be held in half an hour. Ammy, Brianna and I were on break, sitting out at the koi pond. As we sat, giving the fish breadcrumbs, we noticed that a particular someone came back from his walk. He looked upset as he passed us and went to the other side of the pond. _Come to think of it…he **did** look different this morning…_

Suddenly, one of the younger girls that worked here, burst through the door and yelled,

"Brianna!! Rao!!!! Ammy!!! We're in **_big_** trouble!!!" This was, Hoshi; a 13 year old, black haired, brown eyed girl. She ran up to us and put her hands on her knees when she stopped right in front of us. Everyone's attention was on us.

"What's wrong?" Ammy asked. In short breaths Hoshi replied,

"Odori…the dancer…for tonight…just…"

"Spit it out!!" Brianna said impatiently.

"She…just…sprained her…ankle….She can't…dance for tonight." She finally said. All three of us stood up.

"**_WHAT_**?!" We yelled. This…was not good. Not good at all.

"But…Hoshi…the only other person who know that is…" Ammy began. We looked at each other.

"**_KYOKO_**!!!" All three of us shouted and ran into the Spa and up to the office.

Bursting into the office, Kyoko looked up from her stack of papers and said,

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Kyoko, it's horrible!!!" Ammy yelled.

"Yeah!!"

"Well, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Odori's sprained her ankle!! She can't dance!!" All of us blurted out. Immediately, her face turned to anguish.

"No. I'm not going to do it." She refused. Throwing her fists on the table, Ammy said,

"But, Kyoko, you're the **_only_** other one who knows it!!"

"Yeah, you **_invented_** it!!" I added. That's right. When she first came here and discovered Himitsu's studies on the Ten Tailed Wolf-God, Kyoko made a dance to honor the bringing of fall. When she decided to leave, she taught it to only one person; Odori. She was only a child then, but she learned it well.

"No. I will not do it." She still refused.

"I bet…if **_Sasuke_** asked you…you'd do it." Brianna said slyly. Kyoko blushed wildly, her face turning red.

"No!! I won't do it for **_anyone_**!!" She refused, smiling ear to ear.

"Uh-huh." Brianna said back. It was obvious that she liked him. But…men are so dense…he hasn't even realized it yet.

"Fine. Get my things ready. Oh, and could one of you find my kimono?" She asked. We agreed and walked out.

"I'll tell Sasuke that you're gonna be the one dancing!!" Brianna yelled as she walked out.

"BRIANNA!!" Kyoko yelled, as the door shut.

All three of us burst up with laughter as we walked down the stairs and into the lobby.

 Time Passes 

**Sasuke's Pov**

As it got dark, and I was still out at the koi pond, everyone began to go inside. Strangely, though, two of the younger staff girls ran out of one of the rooms carrying a dark fabric.

"I found Madame Kyoko's kimono!!" She shouted, meeting up with another girl. She sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank god!! I was afraid the ceremony wasn't gonna be performed, now that Odori sprained her ankle."

"But Madame Kyoko came through again!!" She shouted.

"Yeah! Let's just hope she remembers the dance!" They continued to gossip as they left, heading for the reception room. _Wait…Kyoko's gonna dance?! Oh, I gotta see this!!_

I left my spot at the pond and headed for the reception room. I couldn't miss this for my life.

The reception room was as crowded as the Hokage's office when he summoned all the ninja. Seats were given to the handicapped, the elders and anyone else who had gotten there early enough.

"I see you decided to come." Turning my attention to my right, Rao and Brianna leaned against the walls, smiling.

"Yeah, so? I didn't have anything else to do."

"**_Right_**." Rao said sarcastically.

"You came because you heard Kyoko was the main dancer, didn't you?" Brianna asked, even though I think she knew she was right.

"No. I told you. I had nothing else to do." I argued.

"Alright, whatever. Just know one thing." Brianna leaded on.

"Which is?" I asked.

"See that group of guys over there?" She pointed to a spot by the stage. Guys my age, younger and older stood/sat there.

"Yeah." I turned back to her.

"That's her fan club. They also got the news." Rao said.

"Fan club? So she has one too?" I murmured to myself.

"_Would everyone please be seated, and remain quiet?" _A voice rang over the speakers. The room immediately silenced. I leaned up against the wall next to Brianna, since standing sucks.

**Backstage**

**Kyoko's Pov**

_I can't believe I let those three sucker me into this…_ I thought to myself, standing behind the curtain. I had done this quite a few times before and knew it well. I even remembered it well…but this year…we were trying something different. During the time when I took Naruto and Sasuke's shifts, I had practiced something with Okami; reviving dead trees. And now…that's what I'm going to attempt to do. I had gotten the hang of it on my off time in the office on the small bonsai trees…but now…I'm nervous.

"_Would everyone please be seated, and remain quiet?_" Aw…man…now I'm really nervous…

* * *

_Hmm...not much to say about this chapter...but, things get more exciting in the next chapter! I know you're waiting for it, Mrs. Hyuuga!!(You know who you are!!) Well, yeah...so, i hope i haven't confused ya'll with so much detail, but don't ya think The Spa is so pretty? Anyways, hope you had fun reading!! The next one'll be up soon!!_


	17. Mother's Never Lie

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: _Kyoko's Pov_**

_I can't believe I let those three sucker me into this… I thought to myself, standing behind the curtain. I had done this quite a few times before and knew it well. I even remembered it well…but this year…we were trying something different. During the time when I took Naruto and Sasuke's shifts, I had practiced something with Okami; reviving dead trees. And now…that's what I'm going to attempt to do. I had gotten the hang of it on my off time in the office on the small bonsai trees…but now…I'm nervous._

_"Would everyone please be seated, and remain quiet?" Aw…man…now I'm really nervous…

* * *

_

**Sasuke's Pov**

The lights had dimmed as well as the voices from the crowd.

_"We here at Sin City Spa welcome you; guests, visitors and citizens." _

"And now…it begins." I heard Rao whisper.

_"There is a legend of long ago…A beast with fur as white as snow roamed the land…" _Behind the see through curtain, two girls began to move. Another one was centered, her back to us, waiting. _"A wolf was this beast…one with ten tails…"_ Wait…a ten-tailed wolf? That means…they're talking about Okami!! _"It wandered the lands neither in search, nor fear. She ran to bring the worlds' beauty back. A scorching heat had spread through and killed the flowers and trees…And she became saddened as well as the people who lived on the earth. She revealed herself…to be…Okami; The Ten Tailed Wolf Goddess!" _The curtain opened up to reveal the two girl dancers dancing around two dead trees. They both had masks on, and wore the same pink kimono and even a deeper pink ribbon, but no shoes. The masks looked close to Mardi Gras masks, centering around the eyes, but leaving a hole for the eyes.

Then **_she_** caught everyone's eyes, making a couple gasps run through the crowd. Back to us, Kyoko stood there in a black Kimono…and the animal on her back? Etched in silver thread…was the wolf. She had no shoes, just like the other two. Her hair was tied up in a white with black trimmed rose. Then…she turned around. She stared out into the crowd with her piercing light blue eyes, her make-up making her seem flawless.

Slowly, she looked left and then right. Then she sighed and closed her eyes with sadness.

_"This goddess, though, was not your normal goddess. She contained powers beyond this world. Seeing the sadness of the villages' people…she harnessed the power to revive the dead!" _Without warning, a burst of chakra came from her, and the crowd gasped.

In a silver dust, wolf ears appeared on her head, two tails swished around…and silver marks traced her eyes. They started at the bridge of her nose and circled the brim of her eyes, making two distinct…tips near the corners of her eyes. One went up slightly and the other followed the curve of her eye. It continued down the bottom of her eyelid and met up with the mark on the bridge of her nose. Below that, another mark was placed on her cheekbones, as well as one on her nose and stretched to her forehead. She looked so beautiful.

Her eyes closed and her fingers lit up with a silver/green glow. Then…the lights cut. Only the movement of the glow could be seen. They moved in circles, left and right, up and down, every which way. Everyone, even I, was amazed. _Who knew she could do something like **this**?_

_"Using this most powerful technique, she revived the greenery of the area." _Still with no lights, the glow circled and circled making a small orb in mid-air. Now that I think about it…it looks like the Rasengan…

Suddenly, a deeper green glow enveloped it and it converted to two small white lotuses. Both rich in green, the very center shown silver. One floated up, as the other stayed in the center. The one that was pushed up was eye level with Kyoko. The only reason we knew that was because the marks on her eyes began to glow and then…her hands crushed the lotus. Opening her eyes, they still glowed, as she lowered the crushed lotus and slowly opened her hands, cupping a green light. Taking a deep breath, she blew the green dust from her hands and it coated the tree to her left. Almost immediately, the dust coated the tree and in a bright light, making most of us shield our eyes, the tree livened in color and pink cherry blossoms bloomed from its branches. She repeated the same process for the second tree.

_"But, alas all good things must come to an end…and this goddess, thanked by the village, was hunted…and disappeared…"_ She looked out into the crowd, scanning it with wolfish eyes. She looked at one small girl in the front row and kneeled.

"Keep this message close to your heart…" She began to the girl, with a voice that commanded the attention of the crowd. It was…almost mythical, the way she spoke. "Every time you see a living being…whether it be plant, or animal…or a little girl…" The small girl giggled as Kyoko smiled at her. "Do not forget of the kindness that made these things live…and bring that kindness with you in everything you do…Lest we forget of kindness and speak of unspeakable things…And I beg…I ask of you…keep my living a secret…do not speak of me…" She put her finger to her lips and a huge white with black trimmed rose appeared underneath her, the other rose in her hair disappearing as her hair fell from its place and landed over her shoulders. The rose petals began to rise and then as it closed…it disappeared, leaving only the other two dancers and the trees on stage.

_"And with her final words she departed this world, leaving only the small gift of kindness and one plea. To live with kindness is a virtue…and so we ask of you…hold this tale close to your heart…"_ The lights flipped back on…and the crowd applauded, but Kyoko wasn't there. The stage was the same as when she left it; only the trees and the other two girls. I looked through the crowd. Maybe she went into the crowd somewhere…

"Oh, not **_again_**…" Rao sighed, closing her eyes.

"What?" I asked, turning over to her.

"Oh, it happens every time she does this." Rao began. She smiled sadly and continued. "You see, Sasuke…she told us about her mother…and well, she blames herself. A little **_too_** much…so after every time, she'd run to her room and stay there for a couple days." She finished.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah, there's nothing **_we_** can do to cheer her up." Brianna said, shaking her head.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. She'll be quiet for a couple days. It's always so weird, since she's **_always_** talking." Rao said, rolling her eyes. That, I **_had_** to agree with.

"Yeah…well…I'm gonna go." I said, turning away from them and walking to the Men's quarters, seeing the girls' smirks leave their faces. "Heh…" After shutting the door, I teleported, leaving a poof of smoke behind me.

**Kyoko's Pov**

After summoning the giant rose from my hair, I left the stage and ended up back outside my room. Before heading into my room to shower and change, I looked out on my spring.

It was just about dark, not exactly dark-dark, but not sunset. Some reds and orange stayed in the sky, but most of it had faded, making the sky this **_really_** pretty purple. Only a couple stars were coming out of the woodwork and the moon had not yet risen. Steam still poured from my spring and it coated the ground a little more than usual. Like everything else, only a couple fireflies were filtering around.

I sat down on the steps, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. Sighing, I relished the moment; Calm, quiet…and…alone. I sighed, blankly staring out into the sky.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, mom…" I mumbled. Another sigh and I got up.

"What are you sorry about?" I jumped and squealed, hearing the voice from behind me. And standing on the steps is **_not_** the best place to be when someone scares you and you jump.

So, there I am, falling down the steps, which weren't many, but hey…no one likes to fall. Then, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the step, saving me from my fall. He turned me around to face him.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said, a weird…calmness in his voice.

"That's okay. I wasn't **_exactly_** paying attention." I replied, taking my arm from his grip. "How'd you get here anyway?" I asked.

"I've been here before, ya know." He replied, as I walked towards my door.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"After visiting a place, ninja can teleport to that place-"

"So you're never gonna leave me alone, **_are_** you?" I cut in. He didn't reply, but took to the steps. "Alright **_don't_** answer, but I'm gonna jump in the shower. I'll be back whenever." I told him, walking into my room and shutting the door.

I haven't actually seen the bathroom in a while…since I haven't been here for so long, but, inside my closet, there's a door that leads to the in-between of the two rooms. It was mostly open space, walking on the oak walkway/hallway. After clearing the walls of both rooms, it opened up to a hot tub sized blue marble tub. One good thing about it was that the marble was always heated, so even if you put cold water in it, it wouldn't be cold. Water was directed from the inside of the spring above the rooms, filtered and went into the tub…once I turned the faucet of course. A door length mirror was placed against one of the walls, and as I looked into it, I saw the marks on my face.

"Wow…" Then I saw the two tails that swished around. I turned to see them and ended up going in a complete circle.

'I thought you would realize this by **now**, Kyoko-sama.'

_'Realize what?'_ I asked.

_'My power comes in levels. Ten in all, ten being the most powerful. The more chakra you use, more traits of me will show on you. The ears, the tails…the marks…'_ She explained.

_'Oh. What else should I expect?'_

_'I do not know. I've never been with a human before. But, I ask of you…**never**, ever use the tenth level.'_ I wonder why…

_'Why?'_

_'It's hard for even **me** to control.'_ She said sternly

_'Alright. I won't, but-'_ She cut me off.

_'Would you like me to leave you alone?' _

_'You read my mind, Okami-chan.'_

_'Goodnight.'_

'Night.' Click! The link had been severed. Finally! Not that I don't like Okami-chan…it's just that the last two or three days…I've been talking to her. Constantly. I was ready to bash my head into the wall…but, she mentioned something to me. Something important.

A family. Okami-chan had a family. **Had.** In the mountains, far off from here, was where she lived; away from everyone else. She had a mate, a silver, normal wolf. She was really in love with him and had to leave. That was when she was attacked and brought to that…Akatsuki place… And that's when we met.

Getting back to my bath, I stopped the flow of Okami-chan's chakra and the marks, the ears, and the tails dissipated.

 Time Passes 

I don't exactly know when I got out, but I did sometime after dark, since the stars, fireflies and moon were now showing. I put my kimono back on, since it was comfy and I didn't really have pajamas that fit me anymore…but, I reversed it. You see, the kimonos issued to us, have slits in the sleeves, just below the shoulders and we are able to tie them around our back, making it a short-sleeved kimono. Then the bottom…oh yeah, there are little buttons that fasten to near the knee length, which the holes for buttons were on the bottom of the kimono, enabling it to become short on the front side only, not the back.

Well, I walked out of my room after turning on the radio and was really surprised. In the same place as I left him, only sitting, was Sasuke. He turned and looked up at me.

"What?" He asked, seeing the confusion on my face.

"I didn't think you'd stay." I replied, walking from the doorframe and sitting next to him on the steps.

"Really? I thought you knew me better." He said back.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed. A small silence formed between us, until a strange sound came from Sasuke's side. It was like…a sniffle…or a sniff.

"What smells…**really**…**really good**?" He asked, still sniffing. Then, the boards creaked. And, in the corner of my left eye, I caught a sight of a black something right by my shoulder. Turning to see what it was, I realized it was him. He was sniffing my arm.

My first reaction; blink. Five times, just to make sure this was real.

My second reaction; move. I jumped and moved well within a foot away from him.

"Whoa, whoa, what the **hell** are you doing?!" I screamed nervously, putting my hands up and still backing away. But, he was too envolped in the smell, moving closer and closer to me. Unfortunately, his eyes were closed. Goddamn it!!

"The smell …" He murmured, still inching closer to me. Then, I felt my back hit the pillar of the wall. Oohh…shii…tt… I thought, closing my eyes.

I didn't open my eyes. I didn't **want** to see, but I could feel his presence above my own, hands by my sides, preventing any escape. My breaths became jagged, feeling a light wind on my neck.

"**SASUKE!!!!!**" I screamed, basically in his ear. Still keeping my eyes closed, I felt no movement from him.

"Wha…Oh, god!!" Seconds later, his presence was gone. I peaked through closed eyes, seeing he was no longer near me. Putting my knees back on the ground I sat up, and saw him pacing on the walkway. He looked guilty. The guiltiest I've ever seen **anyone** look. And, still, he paced.

Looking down at my hands, I realized they were shaking, as was the rest of me. Even after all of this, I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the tap, tap, taping sound stopped. I looked up, seeing him looking down at me.

"I-I don't know what came over-" He began, eyes a little wider than normal.

"I-it's okay." I cut off calmly.

"But you're shaking." He observed.

"I know. At least I'm not dead." I replied, watching his face pale.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Well…I think I'm gonna go…I don't want anything to hap-" Her eyes lowered and she turned away.

"Don't go." Quietly she whispered, pleading me.

"Wha…" I was shocked, taking a small step back. She shook her head slightly, looked up at me and added,

"With Akatsuki and all…" She'd obviously lied. How I could tell? Her eyes. They begged me to stay. They were soft, rounded, slightly covered in tears and…sad.

"Alright…I'll stay." I said, seeing her perk up. She moved over slightly, showing she wanted me to sit next to her. But, she didn't watch me, she looked out into the sky like she always did. Somehow, the sky always fascinated her. It was like she was seeing it for the first time, every time she looked at it; eyes wide, mouth slightly open and smiling, just…watching.

I sat next to her, keeping my distance. I didn't want to scare her again. I hated that more than she did.

"What you were smelling…was a lotion called, "Sakura Blossom." I put it on after every time I get a shower." She said, not looking away from the sky.

"Oh…well…don't wear it anymore." I said, also taking a look at the sky.

"I will. I like it." She said, obviously refusing in a polite manner. Then…silence…until she sighed. "I've been thinking about this for awhile…" She began, eyes shifting to the ground. "And I don't know if you'll want to answer…but I'm gonna ask anyway." I stiffened. She couldn't possibly be talking about last night…could she?

My mind raced, thinking of all the things she could ask about. Again, she sighed. "I know you said **he** left…after…" I breathed a huge sigh of relief. And yet…she had to bring **him** up.

"Okay…And?"

"Well, you said he left…but you never said **where** he went." She looked over at me with curious eyes. That's right…I never actually told her where he went…She **isn't** gonna like this…

"He…left the village…and joined the…um…"

"Joined what?" She asked quickly, very curious eyes watching. She **really** wanted to know.

"The…Akatsuki." I said, finally. It took a second for her to react, her mouth opening and taking an "oh" shape.

"O-…oh…" Slowly her eyes drifted downward, as she turned to face the spring.

"I'm-"

"Don't be." She began, immediately cutting me off. Her voice had no emotion, like she didn't care. But I knew she did. You **can't** forget about a friend **that** easy. "He's the enemy now, and there's nothing I can do about it." She said, stoically. Then, she sighed and looked up to the stars, a weird sadness to her eyes.

"Now, come on. You can't think like that." I said. She looked back at me with sharp eyes.

"You do. Don't think I haven't seen all the photos with him cut out. You **_hate_** him. So, why can't I?" She retorted.

"Because he didn't do anything to **_you_**!" I replied.

"**_Really_**? What about **_not_** being here?! **_Huh_**?! It's the same way with what my mother did!! She's-" Realizing what she said, her eyes went wide, she covered her mouth and turned away, focusing her eyes on nothing. She was upset. More disconcert than I've ever seen anyone.

"Hey. **_Hey_**." I tried to get her attention, gently shoving her. No reaction. "Come on, Kyoko." I tried again. She didn't make any motion. "Kyoko. **_Kyoko_**." Her hand only moved slightly. Finally getting frustrated with her, I pulled her over to me. She made no motion to refuse as I dragged her so I was around her. She actually reacted by turning to her side, put her legs over my right leg and rested against my chest, her hands holding my shirt. By instinct, I stroked her soft hair with my left hand and somehow, my right hand was resting lightly on her waist. "You're not alone, you know." She made no movement. Then, in the silence, I heard a noise; Music…and if I'm not mistaken…that's… Nickelback…and that song I **_always_** skipped…"Far Away"…And that's something like how she felt…about her mom, I guess. And there was only one thing I could do. And that…I **_dreaded_**.

Kyoko's Pov 

I couldn't believe it. I just said something I don't even **_dare_** to think about. My mother. I'd lied to Sasuke before about her. **_I_** couldn't even say the truth.

I was basically sitting in his lap, holding his shirt. But, as of now…I didn't care. At least he did something. And for once, it actually helped. It didn't scare me at all. Then, he did something more.

I had put a couple cds on before I left my room and now…the cd was Nickelback, with the song I usually listened to; "Far Away". It reminded me **_so_** much of my mother. Sometimes, if I was really worked up, I'd cry. And, yes, I was worked up. Just as Chad Kroeger, the lead singer, whom I **_love_** his gruff yet smooth voice, began to sing I heard another, closer voice. This one was close to his, maybe smoother, but it came from **_right_** above me. Looking up, I realized that it was Sasuke. **_He was singing. Him._** Of all people, him? I just couldn't believe my eyes, nor could my ears, listening to him.

_"_ _This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…  
_

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you_  
_Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…"_

Stupidly, I still watched him. It just blew my mind! Who knew **_Sasuke Uchiha _**could sing?! I mean, call the press, call the news, hell, call somebody! Breaking News: **_Sasuke Uchiha can sing! _**And **_damn well_** too!!

Somehow, he caught me and looked down. But, from seeing me smiling, he smiled. Quickly, I looked away, smiling and blushing. Still listening to him, I couldn't stop smiling.

_"On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of Hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_You know, you know…_

_That I loved you_

_I have loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'd never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore…_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long…_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me, and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me, and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, and never let me go_

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me, and never let me go."_

Still I smiled, but didn't make eye contact with him. He stopped as the song ended and I sighed. Somehow, he had calmed me down. A lot.

"Are you okay **_now_**?" He asked, shifting slightly.

"Yes." I replied confidently. "Thank you."

"Now you get to tell me about your mother." I **_so_** knew this didn't come without a hitch, but I looked away. "Aw, come on Kyoko. I don't sing for everyone."

"…"

"And if Sakura caught us…I think she'd **_kill_** you."

"…"

"And those friends of yours…they'd probably want snapshots." He said with disgust.

"Well…okay." I agreed, giggling. He was right, and I knew it. I **_would_** hafta tell him sometime…

"Good. If you didn't agree…I'd probably hafta hurt you." He said, twiddling with my hair.

"Calm down…I'm gonna tell you." I sighed deeply. "She **_didn't_** die about a year ago…it was more like **_nine_** years ago. It was right after we had just gotten to the new village. We weren't the richest there…but we weren't the poorest. But after some time…our money began to run dry…and she had to resort to stealing."

"Why didn't you just come back to Konoha?" He asked, as I looked up at him, chuckling.

He looked down at me.

"You don't seem to understand. It was for my safety."

"How? You didn't have anyone to protect you." He stated, making me chuckle again.

"I thought you were smarter than this…Since we left without a trace, **_no one_** knew where we were, so we couldn't be found by enemies. That meant that the Hyuuga clan would remain safe and so would I." I explained.

"Oh…I get it…That's why you couldn't tell us." I looked away. I still felt guilty for not telling them.

"Yeah. But, um…" I yawned. "The village we were in was strict and unfortunately…my mother was caught stealing. For punishment…she was burned at the stake; and I was **_made_** to watch. And because of that…I don't like fire." I finished.

"…" He was quiet, stroking my hair the whole time. One thing I really liked about this was that Fall was coming/here, it was a cold night…and me, being thin, was not the best way to retain body heat, so I was usually cold. But, guys on the other hand, were always warm. That's what made me happy. Sitting with Sasuke…made me very warm. And sleepy. Using **_that_** much chakra when you don't have much to begin which, makes you very tired.

So, taking advantage of this moment, I rested my head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat as it and his rhythmic breathing lulled me to sleep.

"Hey…" His baritone voice started, feeling the vibration in his chest. "…2…morning… need…sleep…" Half asleep was I, but I didn't want to move. "Come…time…bed…" Suddenly, I was jerked upward and in response, gripped his shirt tighter. After that…I don't remember a thing…

**Sasuke's Pov**

Kyoko had explained what happened to her mother, which wasn't that happy of a story. She said her mother was **_burned_** at the stake; in front of her. Now **_that_** sucks. And she also said she didn't like fire…which was okay, I guess…I'll just hafta keep my Jutsu's in check…but, suddenly, she became quiet, simply sitting there, still holding my shirt. I didn't mind it, but the thing I hoped, was that her damn friends won't bombard me with questions…**_again_**…but, I guess they're just looking out of her…

I looked down, seeing her, her eyes closed, breathing deeply. She was falling asleep, if not already asleep.

"Hey…" I started softly. She didn't stir. "It's 2 in the morning. You need your sleep." I said, but she didn't move. I mean, at all. "Come on, time for bed." I said, firmly putting my hand on her back and the other under her knees. Getting up, I hefted her up as she gripped my shirt tighter. She didn't move after that, meaning she was asleep. I scoffed as I walked into her room. Like the night before, I put her back in bed and as I leaned up, I couldn't stand to my full height. Looking down, I realized she **_still_** hadn't let go of my shirt. I shook my head, smiling and gently pried her hands from my shirt. It took some time, but after I finally got them off, she curled up like she always did and sighed.

I still shook my head, heading for the cd player and shutting it off. I heard no sound from her and as I left, I took another look at her. She held her pillow tightly, just like she'd done with my shirt and smiled. With that, I shut the door, locked it and went to my room and to my bed. I was dead tired too.

* * *

_Okay...First off, i'm sorry about the second half of the lyrics, but that's what happened. I can't fix it, since it screwed up mu comp. If you spell check, it'll check it right? Wrong. Mine wouldn't check it after the lyrics, so i had to retype three or four pages of writing. And i'm really bored...so, i'm postin this new chapter. Tell me whatcha think!_


	18. Okami's Weapon, Long Since Forgotten

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:** _I still shook my head, heading for the cd player and shutting it off. I heard no sound from her and as I left, I took another look at her. She held her pillow tightly, just like she'd done with my shirt and smiled. With that, I shut the door, locked it and went to my room and to my bed. I was dead tired too.

* * *

_

_The Next Morning…_

I was already awake, eating breakfast in the reception room. It was quiet, calm and peaceful…until **_they_** came in; Rao and Brianna; Kyoko's two interrogating friends. Nonchalantly they walked up, devilish smiles on their faces. They sat down right across from me, still staring and smiling.

"So…we heard from one of the guy staff that you didn't get into your room until 2." Rao started out slyly.

"What? Do you two have someone stalking me, or something?" I asked. They giggled and looked at each other. That…was a definite yes.

"Well…you didn't answer our question." Brianna said, waving her finger.

"Like I'm **_ever_** going to." I replied, looking away.

"Hey, guys!!" We heard a very familiar yell and each of us looked to our left. Kyoko and Kuroi walked in from the koi pond entrance and walked up to us. "Hey, you two." She pointed at Brianna and Rao, who looked up at her. "Stop pestering the guests." She looked every so serious…then burst up with laughter as well as Rao and Brianna.

After that fit, she didn't sit down, but said,

"Well…I'm gonna be gone for part of the day. I'm gonna go see Madame."

"Really? They're **_allowing_** people to see her?" Rao asked.

"Yep, so Kuroi and I are gonna go see her." She replied, rubbing behind Kuroi's ear.

"Can I come? I don't wanna be stuck with these two." I asked her, hoping she'd agree.

"Sure! You can finally meet Madame!!" I breathed a sigh of relief. _At least they won't be there…_

"Aw…come on Sasuke!! You **_know_** you wanna stay here!" Brianna said sarcastically as I got up.

"No.way." I replied, taking a muffin as the three of us walked out of the room.

"Bye guys!!" Kyoko yelled, waving at them.

We took our time walking into the lobby and out of the Spa.

"How can you stand them?" I asked her, holding the oak door open.

"What d'ya mean?" She asked back. I couldn't tell if she was serious or joking. But, by the look on her face…she was serious.

"Never mind." I said, shaking my head. I couldn't believe she didn't understand what I meant.

"No, tell me." She insisted, walking ahead and backwards.

"Forget it." I answered.

_**--XX-- (A/n1)**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

It took quite some time to get to the Hospital…since I sorta forgot where the place was…but thanks to Kuroi's sharp nose, we found the place.

I looked on, standing directly across from the main entrance, looking at the white, ten story building. In front of us was a small garden full of flower with a sign that read, _Sin City Hospital._ I remembered the place well, since Madame had been here before. The driveway was a half circle with sidewalks on each side, as well as a crossing path near the automatic glass doors. We walked up and inside, meeting with the receptionist. She was well within her 40s, brown hair, green eyes and pink scrubs.

"May I help you?" She asked, sitting in a rolling computer chair, looking up from her glasses.

"Um, yes. We're here to see a woman by the name of "Madame". What room is she in?" I asked.

"One moment please." She said, rolling over to the computer on her left. She scanned the screen and rolled back. "She's in room 405."

"Thank you." I said, getting ready to turn and walk toward the elevators, but she asked,

"Are you that kimono girl who wears the wolf?" I looked at her.

"Yes…why?" I asked, giving her a suspicious look.

"She's been asking about you. She wants to know when you'll be up."

"Well, then, tell her I'll be up soon." I replied, pulling Kuroi with me. Sasuke evidently followed.

After taking the elevator, which I hate elevator music, we arrived on the fourth floor. As we walked down the hall I said,

"Okay, Sasuke…I'm gonna warn you…Madame's…very…**_opinionated_**…She'll tell you what she thinks, when she thinks and she won't care what you think." I warned.

"That's okay…I know someone like that." He said, probably thinking of them.

"Oh, look." I pointed to a light brown colored door, with a sign that read, _Room 405_. "We're here." I continued, taking a look over at Sasuke. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Slowly, I opened the door. When it opened fully, it revealed a private room; one bed, a widow overlooking the town, a tv, a dresser and a bathroom. Madame was in the bed, an I.V. in her arm, the pack hanging from its stand.

Madame was just like I remembered her. She was a…heavier woman and just like me, wore a black kimono, but now it's a hospital gown. She was a red, shorthaired woman, with bright green eyes. Her nails were always painted, but now they seemed to be lacking of their color. When we entered the room, she was watching tv, but at seeing us, she yelled in her bellowing voice,

"Lord be praised!!! Who is this **_handsome_** young devil and this **_beautiful_** young woman?!" She yelled, looking at the two of us. Immediately, my jaw dropped and my face turned bright red. Looking over at Sasuke…He was also blushing and…his eye was twitching. Trying to get over the embarrassment, I asked,

"Oh, Madame, don't you remember me? It's Kyoko!!" At my name, her eyes became wide and her hand inched to her mouth.

"**_Dear god_**…could it be?" She asked, as I walked into the room and pulled a chair up to the bed, sitting next to it.

"Yeah…" I said sheepishly, rubbing my neck. "It's me. An you remember Kuroi, don't you?" I asked, showing her Kuroi, who sat next to me.

"OH, of course!! How could I forget? Give Madame a hug!!" She said, opening her arms. I got up and hugged her. She had a death grip that she did. Well, I sat back down after a couple minutes, seeing Sasuke pull up a chair next to me.

"It's good to see you again." I said.

"Well, dearie, are you going to introduce me to this gentleman?" She asked, looking over at Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah! Madame, this is my friend, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Madame, whom you've heard so much about." I introduced the two, as Madame held her hand out. Looking over at Sasuke, he looked confused. I sighed and leaned over. "Shake her hand. It's gentleman-like." He looked over at me like, _do I really hafta do this?_ I glared at him, and finally, he shook her hand.

_**--XX-- **_

We spent some time talking. Basically about what had happened to her, or at least how she got sick. We also talked about me, which was embarrassing, since my best friend was sitting right there…but suddenly, the conversation took a serious turn.

"So…My dear Kyoko…I see you've gained a new friend over the years. The Wolf-goddess, correct?" Surprised by her question, I shot a concerned look to Sasuke, who gave the same look back. "Don't worry dear, I won't tell."

"Oh…okay, then. Yeah. I do." I admitted.

"Good, good. I'm glad what I foresaw became true." She said, lacing her fingers together and setting them on her stomach.

"You read **_my_** future?"

"Yes…and if I'm right…**_they_** should be here soon." She said, cryptically, staring me directly in the eyes. I know Sasuke didn't understand, but I **_needed_** to hear what she had to say.

"Who do you mean? The…Akatsuki?" I asked.

"Men with black cloaks? Yes…them…they will be here soon, so please, take this key." From the stand next to her, she pulled off her purse and pulled out a key, with a moon shaped base. She handed it to me. "In my daughters' room…there is a secret compartment in which only a paw can open…in that is an item long lost to The Wolf-Goddess…" She spoke as if she was going to die and these were her last words.

"B-but…Mada-" Suddenly, just like before, a shiver went down my spine. Madame was right; Akatsuki would be here within the next five minutes. "Kuroi, stay here." I commanded, looking over at him. Then, I shifted my attention to Sasuke. Looking at him, he was fear-stricken, probably from the power. "Sasuke!" I shouted. No response. "SASUKE!!" I yelled, shaking his shoulder. Finally, he snapped out of it.

"We need to go." He said, looking at me strictly.

"I know, I know." I said, still holding the key tightly.

"The Spa is protected by a special field. They can't find you there. Hurry!!" Madame yelled, shooing us away. We both got up and as we were about to leave the old fashioned way, we heard a voice.

"So…you think you'll escape from us?" Turning around, I saw a tall man…in an Akatsuki cloak. "You won't." He said, sending out some weird rope. It slithered along the ground and wrapped around my ankles. He pulled it, making me fly up. In reaction I grabbed the first thing I could; Sasuke's arm. He whipped around and just as my hands reached his, he gripped it tightly. Looking up at him, he did not look at me. He was focused on the Akatsuki in the room, his eyes serious and full of rage.

"Kuroi!!" He yelled, but Kuroi was already on the job. He jumped from his spot next to the bed, over the bed and tackled the Akatsuki. I felt the rope thingy let go of my ankle and suddenly, we both went flying backwards but **_never_** hit the door.

**Madame's Pov**

I watched and could do nothing as a rope slid around Kyoko's ankle and forced her in the air. Thankfully, that boy, Sasuke didn't let her go, gripping her hands tightly.

"Kuroi!!" He shouted, just as Kuroi jumped over the bed, and me, tackling the man wearing the cloak. Kyoko and Sasuke were forced back from the sudden let-go, but they suddenly disappeared in smoke.

"Well, dear…it seems you're too late. I've already given her the key." I said, looking over the edge of the bed and seeing the man under Kuroi's huge paws, his snarling jaws in the man's face.

"Damn…" He muttered, also disappearing in smoke. Kuroi whined as he looked up at me, sitting on his haunches.

"Well, don't look at me, dearie. Go to Kyoko." I said, staring at the dog with his tongue lazily hanging from his jaw. He barked and went over to the door. With one paw, he set it on the handle, pulled his paw down along with the handle, pushed it open with his nose and went out the door. "Smart dog…" I said, watching the door shut. Then, I pulled over the table on my right. Neatly sitting on it was a deck of cards. "Show me…" I said, pulling one card off at a time, and then setting them next to each other.

Flipping them over, the one on the farthest left first, I said,

"Show me her past…" It revealed a picture of flames and tears. "Hmm…" Now for the next one. "Show me her present…" This one exposed a person holding the world on their shoulders. It had words on it, which was unusual. It read; _Responsibility is a burden._ The last one now… "Show me her future…" Flipping it over, this one had a clear meaning; a pure, pink heart, with a sword through it.

I put the cards away and looked out the window.

"Good luck, hun. You're gonna need it."

**Back with Kyoko…**

**Kyoko's Pov**

My eyes closed tightly as I hit something hard and slid along the floor, I guess. The only thing I knew for sure was that Sasuke was still with me. How I knew? He still had my hands. Finally, we slowed down and my back it something hard.

"Ow!!" I cried out. Slowly and still keeping my eyes closed, I got up, using my hand to keep me up. My eyes fluttered open and it became clear that we were in Madame's section of the Spa.

"Here, come on. You've gotta get up. Even with this "field" they'll find you." I heard Sasuke say. He was already standing and pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said to him, as he dropped my hands and walked over to the door on my right. Now, I realized that it was Himitsu's door. As I opened it, Sasuke asked,

"What was she talking about?" I walked inside, him obviously following me and answered,

"Well, Madame reads Tarot cards and palms. She's a physic, if you will. She also taught Brianna. And obviously she read my future and gave me this key." I explained, looking at the key. It was silver, like any other key, but the base of it was a crescent moon.

"Wow…" I heard him whisper and when I looked up from the key, I did the same. Himitsu' room…was covered in a layer of dust. But, everything was wolf-themed. Her bed, her curtains, a rug…**_everything_**! And then, on the right side wall was a scroll…one of Okami-chan. And the bookcase next to it had rows and rows of books. As I went up to it and blew away some of the dust, I realized most, if not all of the books were research about Okami-chan. Then, my eyes graced a picture of Himitsu, right before she left with her father.

_'Kyoko-sama…I know this girl.'_ Okami-chan said, also seeing the picture through my eyes.

_'What?! **How**?'_ I asked, still looking at the photo.

_'Years and years ago, I saved a child similar to this…she was attacked, and I helped her. But she promised not to tell anyone, being that she was a child.'_

_'Really? Then, maybe, just maybe…she found something of yours…'_

_'Well…I feel as if I **have** forgotten something…'_

"Hey, it looks like something's behind here." Then, I heard a huge tearing sound and looking, Sasuke had moved Himitsu's old dresser. As he cleared it, there was a door, somewhat shorter than an average door, with these words on it; _Weapon of the Wolf._ I slowly walked up to the door and tried to open it.

"It's…locked."

"Then open it." Sasuke said, standing to my right.

"Alright." Taking the key in my hand, I put it in the lock and turned it. It clicked and the knob under my hand turned and with a creak, the rusty door opened. What stared at me was black. Just black nothing.

"Well, are you gonna stand there?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but I want you to stay out here." I said, taking a stern look over at him.

"No way. If you get hurt I get hurt." He refused. Of course…he's so stubborn.

"No. Even I don't know what's in there-"

"Than why go alone?" He cut me off. I looked at him and sighed. There was no arguing with him. Once his minds made up, there's **_no_** changing it.

"Fine. Just…keep alert." I gave in, walking into the darkness.

Just as I entered, torches on each side of us, lit, revealing a small hallway, leading downward into the ground. Then, just to be safe, I put up the first level of Okami-chan's chakra making my ears and tail appear.

I didn't like this **_one_** bit. The tunnel was small, made of stone and dirt. And way too quiet. It was quieter than silence itself. But, I didn't hear anything, nor did I sense anything. I treaded carefully, keeping my eyes peeled and ears alert.

We still walked, the tapings of our feet the only sound made. Then, I heard a yell from behind me.

"Run!" Turning around, I was picked up bridal style, and then, we were moving. Behind us, I saw a purple mist and immediately thought; poison. Then another thought filled my mind; I'm sure as hell glad to have Sasuke with me…or else I'd probably be dead by now.

Looking away from behind us, an opening appeared and as we got through it, a huge stone door collided shut, blocking our way out. He stopped at the crash and put me back on my feet. I shivered and fixed my shirt.

"Now, see…I told you so." He said smugly.

"Shut up." Looking around, another hallway to my left led down into the ground. This one was also lit. But, it seemed more ominous than the last. "Let's be more careful. This hallway seems…different." He didn't answer, but followed me as I walked slowly down this now dirt path. And only seconds later…we found out why it was dirt.

Everything seemed fine until only a minute before we reached the end. The dirt sides of the tunnel began to shake and crumbled away. Two walls of **_sharp_**, horn-like needles advanced toward us. I looked left and right and finally made my descision. I **_wasn't_** going to die here.

I assumed a fighting stance; tail flared and put my hands out, holding two of the many huge needles that could kill us. They still moved. Adding yet another level of chakra, the walls began to slow down, but still move closer to us.

"What the hell d'ya think you're doing?!" I heard Sasuke yell behind me. He must've thought I was insane.

"Hurry…up…and…go!!" I said through gritted teeth, eyes closed, hands and arms shaking.

"No." He refused.

"I SAID, "**_GO_**!!!"" I yelled, my voice taking on a gruff sound, focusing my sight at the ground. After seconds of silence he responded.

"Alright." A softer, much sadder Sasuke said. Jumping over me, he took one look and ran off, stopping and turning at the next opening. Then…my eyes began to lower and the world around me began to go black.

"No…I won't pass…out…" I shook my head and did something I didn't think **_could_** happen. I went to the third level of chakra, one more than I was used to.

The ground below me began to crumble, a weird air enveloped me, and the walls inched to a stop. Closing my eyes, I pushed them back with a chakra blast and they fell back into the abyss they came from. After seconds, my body, my muscles tensed up…and I fell to the ground, everything becoming black.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I was behind Kyoko, Sharingan activated, watching the area around us. The path was now dirt, not brick like before. I took one last step, when the walls began to deteriorate to pieces and behind them…was a wall of needles on each side of us and… there was **_nothing_** I could do.

But obviously, Kyoko thought different. She took a fighting stance, feet wide apart, hands thrust out to her sides. _She's gonna try an stop the walls!!_ I watched as her hands collided with one needle one each side. She was smart enough to hold the part after the tip; the base of the needle, but still the wall moved. It inched toward us, but then…she used another level of chakra, her marks and another tail appearing. The ground below her slightly demolished, only slight crack appearing. The wall slowed **_slightly_**.

"What the hell d'ya think you're doing?!" I yelled at her.

"Hurry…up…and…go!" She yelled through clenched teeth and uneven breaths.

"No." I declined. I would **_not_** leave her alone to die. **_Never_**.

"I SAID, "**_GO!!!"_** She yelled, her voice changing. It was more monstrous, gruff, more…demon like. And right now, I wasn't in **_any_** position to argue.

"Alright." I gave in. It wouldn't turn out any better if I ruined her concentration, so I jumped over her, turned back to her and then ran to the next opening, which wasn't that far away. When I reached the opening, it turned to stone, making it much more stable. But that didn't worry me; as I turned back around to see Kyoko, her eyes were lowering, and her arms started to cave in. She mumbled something to herself, shaking her head.

Then, just like a storm had begun, a wind whipped around her; a visible wind. The marks on her face glowed brighter and one more set appeared. On top of the mark on her forehead, a crescent moon appeared, her canines grew, her eyes gained a set of pupils, another tail appeared and strips of fur appeared on her skin. She had taken on the third level of Okami's chakra. Something I knew she'd **_never_** done before.

She let the walls get close to her and then, pushed them back with a huge blast of chakra. The walls fell back into chasm they appeared from and another thud filled the hallway. Looking back, Kyoko collapsed on the floor and she was back to normal, no ears, no tail, no fur. She was back to herself.

I ran over to her, gently shaking her shoulders.

**Kyoko's Pov**

"ey…ake…p…" I heard as I moaned. Boy, did my body hurt. And bad. I guess I went over my limit… "Com…on…let's…eep…goin…." I heard. Supporting myself with my hands, I pushed off the ground, getting up to at least a sitting position. Then, I felt a rushing feeling in my head.

"Ow…" I said, putting my hand on my head.

"Come on. You'll be okay." Looking up, Sasuke was right infront of me, kneeling. He helped me up and as I stood by myself, I almost fell. Again.

"You're so clumsy." He said, holding me steady by setting both hands on my hips

After the initial silence of me getting my sences back, we continued to walk on. Sasuke stayed right behind me, I guess wary of me falling again.

This hallway wasn't as long as either two before it, but it had no traps. As we neared the last small clearing, two torches were on the wall, on each side of a door. Stepping on the stone clearing, the door became clearer, showing the same words as before; _Weapon of the Wolf_. But, this door had no way to open it. No doorknob, no lock. Just an engraved paw print. Madame's words rang through my head. _"In my daughter's room…there is a secret compartment in which only a paw can open…in that is an item long lost to the Wolf-Goddess…"_

_'Kyoko-sama?'_ Okami-chan asked.

_'Yeah?'_

_'Do you there's a way for us to…switch?'_

_**'Switch**? You mean…like letting **you** take over? I think…I'd just probably hafta be knocked out…'_ Which isn't that much fun….

_'Really?! Because…I sense something within this door…a **familiar** something.' _

_'Sure! I'll just hafta ask Sasuke to knock me out…which I don't think he'll be happy with…' _

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked, poking my arm and bringing back to reality.

"Huh?" I looked over at him. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine, but I need a **_tiny_**, little favor." I said, showing the small distance with my fingers.

"Not again…" He mumbled, shaking his head. "What is it now?"

"Well…" I looked away, then looked back. "I need you to knock me out." I smiled at him, as his face turned to confusion. Then…silence.

"**_WHAT_**?!"

"Come on, this is really, really, **_really_** important!!" I pleaded. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why?" He asked. Then, I sighed and took a big breath.

"Because if you knock me out, then Okami-chan can take over since she senses something familiar to her on the other side of that door and she's the only one who can open it, so I need her to take over me and to do that, you need to knock me out without any bodily harm." I panted, finally explaining everything. "Understand?"

"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing." He said, shaking his head. He clearly did not like the idea, but it had to be done. He walked behind me and from there…I don't remember a thing.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I can't believe this. Kyoko asked for yet **_another _**favor. And this was maybe worse than the last one.

"Not again…" I said quietly, shaking my head. "What is it now?"

"Well…" She looked away and then back. "I need you to knock me out." She smiled as I looked at her with confusion, mouth opening slightly. I was speechless, until now.

"**_WHAT_**?!"

"Come on, this is really, really, **_really_** important!!" She beseeched. Frustrated, I crossed my arms, sighing.

"Why?" I at least wanted to know **_before_** I did it this time. She took an enormous breath and explained.

"Because if you knock me out, then Okami-chan can take over since she senses something familiar to her on the other side of that door and she's the only one who can open it, so I need her to take over me and to do that, you need to knock me out without any bodily harm." She panted after she finally stopped. At least Sakura always talked fast and I eventually learned to understand how fast girls could talk or else I'd be **_screwed_**. "Understand?" She asked. Upset, but understanding, I agreed.

"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing." I shook my head. I didn't like this idea at all. Knowing she knew what she was doing, I moved behind her…and knocked her out, holding her body up as it went limp.

Just a second passed before her eyes glowed in a silver light and she was back… well, she began to get up, stumbling.

"Thank you." A different, more…powerful, and enhanced voice came from Kyoko's mouth.

"Uh…no problem." I answered, looking at her as she steadied the body she wasn't used to. She took a second saying,

"I am not used to two legs…I prefer four." She had a different tone to her voice…very clear. Every syllable pronounced… unlike a certain someone I know…

She shifted her attention to the door, looking at the engraved paw print. She transformed into a wolf with no warning and put her paw on the door. The print underneath hers began to glow with the same silver as her eyes did and the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the door crumbled to pieces, revealing another small room. Disregarding the fact that the room could've been booby-trapped, Okami got up from her seated position and walked inside.

The room was the smallest of all the clearing/room things. On the walls were paintings, charcoal paintings of…Okami…with this weird weapon on her back. But, my sight was converted not to the paintings, but to the shrine in the middle of the room. It was about as high as a table and strangely, it held that same weapon. It was a glaive, or sword, about as tall as Kyoko herself, blue in color except for the shades; they were indigo. The handle was engraved, making it easier to hold and was connected to a gold crescent moon, the points angling down. The rest of the blade wasn't actually connected, the top of the fin like blade (closest part to the handle) meeting the points of the moon. Three points angled down from there, looking like a fin or bat wings. The blade continued down, finally coming to a diamond like edge. It sat on a black cloth of silk gathering a layer of dust.

Okami turned back into the human form, looking at the blade longingly. She spoke something, tracing the blade with her hands.

"This **_is_** my glaive, my weapon. Tsukiyomi…" She said, her eyes outlining the moon.

"I wonder how it got here then." I said, wondering that exact thought. How **_did_** Himitsu get it?

"Let's see if she still works." Okami said happily, gripping the handle tightly. In a burst of chakra and wind, from the direct center a rupture of clouds formed and envolped the blade. "Good, good…still raring for a fight…" She said, picking it up off the shrine and swinging it around every which way.

She ended up almost hitting me, the blade coming within inches of my nose.

"Don't worry. I won't hit you. I would be scolded if something happened to you." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" I asked, wondering; by whom…

"Oh, yes…well, we should get going." She said, flipping the blade around in her hand and putting it on her back, like there was a holder there. But, strangely, there wasn't. It just floated there; in mid-air. She walked to the door frame, turned back and asked, "Aren't you coming?" Well, I was busy thinking about how the hell the blade just floats there, the smoke/clouds still pouring from it.

"What? Oh, yeah." I replied, following her out of the cavern.

_**--XX-- **_

**Kyoko's Pov**

It's been awhile, a couple of hours to be exact since I got this awesome weapon…that I don't really know **_how_** to use…and unfortunately, Okami-chan doesn't remember. So, I hafta teach myself.

After Okami-chan and Sasuke got out of the cavern, it crumbled to bits, leaving no trace but the glaive and the door. So, they left, going to my stretch of the house, and that's when I got control back. At this point I was a little bit overwhelmed, all the training I'll be doing, knowing that Akatsuki was still looking and could find me at any minute, and basically stressed. I guess that Sasuke could tell I was a little out of whack and said I should try to relax the rest of the night. And with that, he left, giving me the peace and quiet I wanted…and needed.

* * *

_**(A/n1)** Okay, i changed the time thing to: **--XX-- ** this because the other way was somehow messing up my computer, so that's what it is now. I'm also sorry for not uploading in a while...holiday stuff. I hope you had fun reading!!_


	19. Bath Time!

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:** _After Okami-chan and Sasuke got out of the cavern, it crumbled to bits, leaving no trace but the glaive and the door. So, they left, going to my stretch of the house, and that's when I got control back. At this point I was a little bit overwhelmed, all the training I'll be doing, knowing that Akatsuki was still looking and could find me at any minute, and basically stressed. I guess that Sasuke could tell I was a little out of whack and said I should try to relax the rest of the night. And with that, he left, giving me the peace and quiet I wanted…and needed.

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

I woke up somewhat late…about 10…10:30­­­­­­-ish am. I ate my breakfast and went out of my room to find Kuroi sitting there. The only thing was, was that he looked like a giant mud-ball.

"Oh, Kuroi…" I moaned. "Were you in the mud **_again_**?!" He barked happily in replied. Him and his mud. Without touching him I asked, "What am I gonna do with you?" He inclined his head, using his big blue puppy eyes. He knew what was coming. A bath; which, unlike most dogs, he HATED. But…it **_had_** to be done.

Sighing, I got all of the supplies, which took about an hour, literally. A huge tub, his chain collar and short chain leash, gloves, an apron, shampoos, and finally a scrub brush. But while I was distracted, Kuroi seemed to have sneaked off…as I turned around to call him over. He wasn't there. But I continued to get things, finalizing everything by putting on the apron, tying up my hair and snapping the gloves on.

"Now to find that damn dog…" I murmured to myself, looking around the yard infront of me. I was standing behind the spring infront of my room, but yet infront of the forest. Next to me was the giant black tub, water already in it.

Putting my hands on my hips, I sighed. Kuroi was gone. Gone like the wind on a day without…well, wind. Then I thought; _Hmm…maybe he'll come for food…_

"What the hell…. Are you spring cleaning or something?" I heard from behind me. I turned around, smiling and said,

"Why, yes…I'm spring cleaning in **_fall_**." Sasuke leaned up against the post by the steps, arms crossed. He scoffed hearing my sarcastic answer. "No, actually, I'm trying to give that devil of a dog of mine a bath. He's a mud monster." He looked around, and asked,

"Well then…where is he?"

"That's my question. He seems to have disappeared on me. COWARD!!!" I yelled, hoping he'd hear it. Again, Sasuke scoffed, making me look over at him. "Oh, and you have a solution to my dilemma, **_genius_**?"

"Why, yes I do." He said smugly, coming down from his perch in the heavens. His usually dark, coal black eyes turned red, having these little comma-looking things where the iris would be. He scanned the area in silence, obviously looking for something and finding it, I guess, because he said, "Be right back." Then, he was gone.

"O-okay…" I replied, confused. _What the **hell** was that?_ _Was that the Sharingan?_

Minutes later, he appeared beside the tub, Kuroi right there with him. Not thanking him quite yet, I quickly snapped the collar and leash on him, making sure he wouldn't escape. Then I thanked Sasuke.

"Don't know how ya did it, but thanks."

"Yeah…but I'm not helping…he's a mess…" He said, his eyes back to normal, looking at the mud-ball that was Kuroi. Then, looking over at Kuroi, I noticed a familiar glint in his eye. Still holding the leash, I began to back up slowly.

"Kuroi…you **_wouldn't_**." He widened his stance.

"Wouldn't do wh-" Suddenly, Sasuke got his answer. Kuroi shook his whole body, flinging mud **_everywhere._** I was able to put my hands up to guard my face, but I don't know about Sasuke.

It went on for a couple more seconds and then, he stopped. That was when I peaked out from my arms. Sasuke stood next to Kuroi, eyes closed and covered in mud, and looking down…so was I.

"So, that's what." He said, whipping some mud from his face. Putting my arms back down and also trying to clean myself up, I said,

"Yeah. But, I guess you get to help now!" I smiled, as he looked at me like, _I.hate.you._ I just smiled sweetly at him and started to pull Kuroi along. After forever went by, he got in and I hooked him too it so he wouldn't jump out in the middle of the bath.

I took the hose first, spraying him down and getting off as much mud as I could… other than the mud he'd already gotten off**_…--…_** Then, for the fun part; shampooing. Pouring the liquid on him, I rubbed it around in circles, a white foam lathering from his fur.

At this point, I think Sasuke was still upset from getting mud on him and just stood there…until I took some of the shampoo and walked over to him. I had already had some of the foamed soap in my hands and just as i neared him, I reached up and threw it in his hair. Thank god he was distracted…

"What the **_HELL_**!?" He yelled, felling some of the foam in his hair.

"You had a little mud in your hair." I tried to say without laughing.

"A LITTLE?! I'm **_covered_** in mud!!" He yelled back as I began to crack up. Then, I got a really good idea. I ran back to the tub and picked up the hose.

"Well, Sasuke…if you're covered in mud…maybe…" He looked up and seeing the hose, his face went pale.

"Don't.you.dare." He said as I smiled devilishly, tempted to turn the nozzle on.

"Why not? You said you were covered in mud." I replied. Seeing he was still upset, with no reason to be, I left him alone. "That's okay…I need to finish with Kuroi anyways." I heard him sigh with relief as I turned back to Kuroi and turned on the hose. Before hitting him with it, I tested it. I've always hated when the water's too cold or too hot.

He didn't seem to mind the warm water much, so after getting off all the foam and then checking his fur, I grabbed a brush from beside me, and when I looked back up, Sasuke was on the other side of Kuroi.

"Well, hello." I said, brushing off the water as well as brushing his coat.

"I figured I'd help. I'm already a mess." He said. "What can I do?"

"Grab a brush and make sure you get all the water off." I replied, focused on Kuroi's coat. He grabbed another one of the how many brushes I had out and began on the other side of me.

When I just finished with only his front leg, he began to whine and pick up his paws, splashing water everywhere.

"Okay, okay!! But come **_right_** back!" I said, figuring out that he had to go to the bathroom…or it was just some plot… "You can take a break, Sasuke." I said, looking up and realizing he'd already set his brush down.

"Hn." He replied, watching me as I leaned over the knee-length wall of the tub and unhooked the leash. But before I got a chance to let go, I saw Kuroi pull on the leash and suddenly, I was flipped over the wall of the tub and landed right in the muddy water, Kuroi rushing to jump out and run away.

Eyes closed, I heard laughter. Hysterical laughter. Blowing some water and hair from my mouth, I cleared some more hair and water from my eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked, upset in seeing Sasuke literally on the ground laughing. He didn't…well, **_couldn't_** answer. Still upset I smashed my fists against the water, sending some water from the tub. "I'm gonna get you, Kuroi!!" I screamed. The fit of laughter from Sasuke died down slightly, as he was able to stand and talk in short sentences.

"You're so gullible, Kyo." He said, standing infront of me, but I didn't look at him. I was freakin pissed off.

"Shut up!!" I retorted, releasing some chakra by pounding the water again. But, strangely, I found myself growling like a wolf would. I'd noticed it for awhile. There've been things I've been doing differently and now I think it has something to do with Okami-chan.

"Okay, okay…calm down…we don't want you destroying anything." Sasuke said, chuckling. He kneeled down, putting his hand out for me to grab. I snorted, but grabbed it anyway. Then…as I pulled myself out, I pulled him in. Just as I hit ground, he splashed in the water. "Damn you!!" I heard him yell as I whipped around to see him in the same place as I was only seconds ago. "Damn you, damn you, **_damn_** **_you_**!!" He yelled at me.

"That's what you get for laughing at me!!" I retorted, hands on my hips.

"Kyoko?" He asked, blowing parts of his bangs from his face, his tone much softer.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Get me the hell outta here!!" Now, I began to laugh. He did the same as me, splashing the water to get attention.

"Okay, okay!!" I agreed, putting out both hands. He latched on one, I put my other hand on top of his and pulled him up, almost falling back myself…if he hadn't grabbed my wrist and stabilized me. He let go just as soon as when he held my wrist and jumped out.

It's almost like he's avoiding me, but, hey…I did get him wet…but it was funny…

Trying to strike up something I asked,

"Ya know…we probably should head back to Konoha…I mean…this place doesn't need me right now…and Madame should be in soon…so…"

"We'll leave tonight." He said blandly.

"Okay." I simply agreed. Sasuke could easily kick my ass and I didn't want to upset him more, so I let him go.

Well, glancing around, Kuroi was nowhere to be found and realizing it was a lost cause, I cleaned up, eventually getting clean up myself.

Sasuke made no motion to help or hinder, just sitting there, staring. I guess this was the pissed off/quiet side of Sasuke.

_**--XX--**_

It was later in the day, sunset. Both he and I had packed, and were now standing on the path right infront of the doors of the Spa. I was sad to leave, leaving my friends and once old home, but I had a new home, a new life. A stressful one, at that.

I parted with my friends, tears trying to break out. But, I held them back, turning my back to them and following Sasuke, who'd already began to walk away.

Oh, yeah, Kuroi. He'd come back **_after_** the tub had been put away, knowing it was safe for him. He walked along with me, head low, a small almost inaudible whine emanating from his snout. I patted him on his head and said sadly,

"Yeah, I know, boy. I miss 'em too." Looking ahead of us, Sasuke made no sound. He was like a moving statue, I swear.

_**--XX--**_

Friday night was when we left and now, we're just arriving at Konoha's gates, early Saturday morning. Sasuke was quiet the whole time, only "hn"-ing if he had too. It scared me, seriously.

All my life…or the most of it that I've known Sasuke, he'd always say something. More of when he was a kid, but I can't blame him with what happened. But now…it's just eerie. I guess he just wasn't in the mood to talk…or he was still mad…I don't know…and it worries me.

Just as we entered the gate, we went our separate ways and as we parted I whispered,

"Thank you…Sasuke-kun." And then, I continued on with Kuroi at my side, holding the strap of my pack with one hand, staring aimlessly on the ground. Somehow…him not talking made me depressed.

**Sasuke's Pov**

We had just arrived in Konoha, the three of us as quiet as mice. Well, I was. I had been quiet for the longest time. I had no reason to be, since nothing was bothering me, but I was and so was Kyoko. It worried me that she didn't try to make a conversation.

She was always like that, trying to make a conversation. She hated silence…as far as I knew. She was…well…her. But, it was still nice to have someone there. I wasn't exactly used to people, always quiet and reserved.

We had just begun to part, she heading home and I heading to my home. Then, I heard a soft, but audible voice.

"Thank you…Sasuke-kun." I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes somewhat wide. She **_never_** refers to me like that.

I turned back, seeing her walking away from me, Kuroi right beside her. I couldn't see her, but knew something was wrong. Her chakra was swirling around, messily. Her own chakra. Not Okami's.

She grew farther and farther away and I decided to head home too. Whatever it was, she'd find some way to get over it. God knows…

_**--XX--**_

I was walking down one of the outside paths of Konoha, since I'd just finished visiting the Hokage's grave marker, wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. White roses were place on and around the grave, showing how much love and respect he had. I wonder who the next Hokage is though…I guess I'll just hafta ask later…

Beside me was a cliff, showing the beauty of the city. Then, suddenly, I collided with something and it knocked me flat to the ground.

**Seconds later…**

I was flat on my back, eyes closed. As I tried to get up, I realized something was on top of me. Without opening my eyes, I tried to move the object. Just as I touched it though, I stopped moving. Whatever it was, it was soft, smooth and warm…just like…human…s-skin…and…it was moving…just like how a person breathes…

Finally out of sheer curiosity, I opened my eyes. Lying on top of me was a person, like I suspected…but not **_the_** person I suspected. She was knocked out, lying off to my side, but yet, on top of me. I tried to get up, making her groan slightly. I realized then, it was the one and only girl I knew; Kyoko. I tried not to make a sound, blushing at the fact that she was…well…right there…infront of me…completely knocked…out…

And damn was she cute…I mean, come on…And the clothes she was wearing didn't help. Black…almost skin tight tank top…and a pair of jeans…girls…jeans…which always seem tighter for some odd reason…her hair was down too, and she had make-up on…but getting back to the jeans…whoever invented them…THANK YOU!!! Too bad all girls can't wear them…but, hey, right now isn't that bad.

Then, to my displeasure, she began to stir. She put her hand directly on my chest and pushed herself up, making my breath short.

"Oh, oww…" She said, finally opening her eyes. "S…SASUKE?!" Her hair flowing down like a curtain, she stared right at me.

"Y-you're s-suffocating…me…" I tried to say, short of breath because of a certain someone…

"OH MY GOD!!" She screamed, taking her hand off of my chest and sitting up, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!!" She screamed, putting her hands over her mouth and starting off with an explanation of what happened.

I paid little attention to it, hearing the words; Hokage, grave sight, paying attention and a bunch of other meaningless words.

Finally, I sat up, as she sat back, still blushing.

"Kyoko." I began. She still rambled on. "Kyoko!" Finally, she shut up and looked over at me.

"I'm-"

"Calm down." She took a deep breath and lowered her hands.

"Okay, but I'-"

"Stop that. You don't need to be sorry or anything. Obviously, we both weren't paying attention and just ran into each other." She calmed down and we both got up. As we stood, I noticed that she was much taller than before. Almost eye level with me. "Are you-"

"Taller? Yeah. I have heels on." She said, pointing to the black shoes she had on. And they…had maybe three-inch heels on. "Alright…well…I'm gonna get going…" She picked up some flowers that she had dropped when we collided, waved goodbye, and began to walk away.

That was when I remember this morning and called to her.

"Hey!" She stopped and turned around, and replied,

"What?"

"You okay?" I asked, as she tilted her head in confusion, eyes narrowing.

"What?" She repeated. I scoffed and ran back up to her.

"I said, are you okay?" Some confusion cleared as she warily replied,

"Well…yeah. Why? Is something bothering you?"

"Well…this morning you called me, "Sasuke-kun"." She looked surprised and replied,

"Did I?" She looked away, thinking. "I guess I did." She looked back.

"Well…if something's bothering you…you should tell me." I told her, as she smiled.

"Okay. I'll do that." She said, nodding her head slightly.

"Good. I don't like not knowing. Especially when it concerns you." She smiled even more.

"Well, if you see Naruto walking around anywhere, can you ask him to meet me at my field?" She asked, making me utterly confused. What the hell would she want to talk to him for?

"O-okay…" I agreed. She still smiled, and said,

"Thanks! I want to talk to him." She said, waving and beginning to walk up the path and away from me. "I owe ya!!" Bewildered, I turned and began to walk away, wondering why she'd want to talk to **_him_** of all people.

Then I remembered something. Just like her, Naruto was also sealed with a demon. The Kyubi... but still…why **_him?_** She could just talk to Neji…or Hinata…but **_him?_** Wait…she's probably thinking that he'd be able to…understand her… I guess…

The thought was hard to grasp. **_Naruto_** understanding something.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I was just heading down the path from the Hokage's grave sight. To my left was a cliff, the one Sasuke was looking at only a little while before, and I was entranced in it. It's surprising how beautiful a city could look.

After getting home this morning and being glomped by my brother, which was great since I hadn't seen him for so long, I became somewhat upset.

Okay, I guess 'somewhat' isn't the word to use. Why? Well…I almost hit Neji with a vase. He dodged it easily, but still, I threw it at him. And the reason for that streak? The dreaded time of women everywhere. Her period. Or as I like to say, " the time of raining red."

And that's why I was pissed off. To make matters worse…I wanted to talk to Naruto today…hopefully he wouldn't notice.

When I arrived at my house, I went inside and changed, getting out of the high heels and wearing something much more comfortable.

Neji avoided me, staying in his room as far as I could tell. So, I headed outside, taking a muffin with me, mentally thanking Neji. He's such a good cook!

Getting to the field, I saw the bright orange jacket Naruto always wore, but someone else was with him. Peering through squinted eyes, I realized it was none other than my cousin, Hinata. Before advancing, I used my wolf's ears and listened in on their conversation.

"N-Naruto-kun?! W-what a-a-are y-you doing h-here?" She stuttered. I'm gonna take her aside someday and tell her she needs to stop stuttering.

"I don't know. Stupid Sasuke-baka asked me to come here." He replied, crossed armed. He **_really_** didn't like Sasuke...

"Oh…" She replied, pushing her fingers together and looking downward in true Hinata fashion.

"But what are you doin out here?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that it was a training field. Man…

"M-me? I-I'm t-t-training." She replied.

"Really? **_We_** should train sometime!! You could help me with my Taijutsu!! BELIEVE IT!!" Oh, boy. I thought Hinata was gonna faint, her face turning the **_brightest_** red I've ever seen. She obviously was not going to answer, so I headed up to them making the choice to keep my ears out.

I latched onto my cousin from behind, scaring her out of her wits.

"Kyoko!!" She screamed, face turning even redder.

"Calm down, hun." I told her, taking my arm off her shoulder and taking my own spot.

"What're you doin here?" Naruto asked, taking his sight to mine.

"I was the one who asked Sasuke to ask you to come here. I'd like to talk with you." I explained.

"Oh…d-do you wa-want me to le-leave?" Hinata asked, still pushing her fingers together. I looked down,

"Well…if you wouldn't mind, it, Hinata-sama."

"Why do you call her '-sama'?" Naruto asked, breaking the conversation between Hinata and me. I sighed. Didn't he know this from those Chunin exams? Well…I guess I can't expect him to remember much…

"I'll explain it to you later. But…Hinata-sama," I turned to her. "Would you mind… postponing your training?" I asked.

"Sure." She agreed, as I sighed. "I'll see you later." She waived to the both of us, face turning pink as she waived to Naruto and left.

Now was my time to talk. Which I needed. And I hoped he'd understand.

"So…are you gonna give me ramen?" His blue eyes looked like a puppy's.

"No," I smiled, shaking my head, eyes closed. "I want to talk to you about something only **_you'd_** know about." He titled his head almost as if he was asking, _What?_ I sighed and said while doing so, "Oh, just sit down." He did without question.

Naruto…was a strange one. As he sat, he bounced. Like he had restlessness syndrome. The guy **_couldn't_** sit still. Then, his eyes shifted to above me; my wolf ears. His eyes went wide, amazed at them.

"I see you finally noticed them." I said, watching him.

"That's…so-" He was entranced by them, as I made them move. He followed them, eyes growing wider with each move.

"Weird?" I cut in.

"COOL!!!!" He yelled, making me almost fall over. "How d'ya do that? Is it something with chakra? Cuz I wanna learn that trick!! And I'll master it, believe it!!" He yelled, getting way too hyper.

"Naruto!!" I yelled, trying to focus his seemingly **_short_** attention span. "If you don't remember, or hadn't noticed, I'm a demon too." He quickly stopped moving (if that was possible) and stared at me like I grew a second head. Then, his eyes softened.

"Really? There's somebody else like…**_me_**?" His eyebrows creased slightly, questioning his own question. I had heard he didn't really have anyone when he was a kid…so I guess having someone who knew what it was like was pretty new to him.

"Yeah. That's me. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Technically, you're a veteran on being a demon…so I was hoping I'd be able to talk to you about this stuff." I said, looking away and looking back constantly. The blonde stared back at me.

"You're coming to **_me_** for advice?" He asked, astounded.

"Not…advice…per say…but…just talking to. I'm definitely not used to this," I said, looking at my hands. "power. It's weird to me. You're used to the Kyubi because it's been with you since you were born. I, on the other hand, am not." Throughout this whole explanation, he stared at me.

"I know that feeling. It's like…something's there-"

"That's not supposed to be?" I finished. Hearing me finish his statement, his eyes brightened up and a smile took his mouth. He finally had someone who knew what it was like.

"But…isn't Omaki-chan…more powerful than the Kyubi?" He asked, making me laugh at his mix up. He looked at me in confusion, wondering why I was laughing.

"**_Okami-chan_** is her name…that I call her. But…I truthfully don't think so, Naruto. Yeah, the Hokage said she was…and people seem to think so…but…I don't." I said.

And what I thought was true. Even though people told me she was more powerful, I didn't think so.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head, yet again.

"Well…" I put my hands behind me, leaning back and taking to the sky. "Both of them, the Kyubi and Okami-chan, are connected with nature. The only thing is…the Kyubi uses nature to destroy things…while Okami-chan uses nature to revive things, reviving nature itself, sometimes. I don't think she's more powerful than the Kyubi. I think it's more powerful than her. Don't you?" I truthfully don't think he understood me, simply blinking and going,

"Uh-huh." Which made me laugh as I looked back down at him. Now was when I realized why Hinata liked him. He may not understand what you're talking about, but he'll listen. "But…doesn't she have ten tails?"

"So? It's just one more tail. Does that matter?" I replied.

"I…guess not. Can I ask a question?" He asked like a child would. Can I expect anything more from him?

"Sure." He sat there for a minute and didn't speak until I caught his attention again. Guess not.

"When you use her chakra…do you change to?" Now, it was my turn to tilt my head.

"Change? You mean like," I invoked some of her chakra, only up to the second level, letting him see the marks, the two tails and the difference in my eyes. At the blast, he immediately focused on me. "This?" I asked.

He was speechless, nodding his head up and down.

"Yeah. I can't help it either. I guess it happens to you too?"

Still, he nodded his head.

"I guess we have something else in common." I said, chuckling and releasing the chakra, almost everything fading. Getting his voice back, he asked,

"What time is it?"

"Um…" I looked around. "I don't exactly know…probably late afternoon…why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Iruka-sensei's supposed to pay for my ramen!!" He chirped, making my giggle. If anyone could make me laugh it was him. Why? I don't know. Probably because I get a kick out of his stupidity.

"Well, I'd go with ya…but I'm stayin home tonight."

"That's okay. You can go with me some other time!!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. That sounds good." I agreed, standing up as he did too.

"Bye, Kyoko-chan!!" He yelled, running off to the Ramen stand, a trail of smoke showing his path.

"Bye." I said, shaking my head, giggling and walked back home.

My night was boring, so I'm not gonna go into much detail, but from certain events…I could tell that my morning was not going to be fun. **_Not.at.all.__

* * *

_**

_ I don't have much to say today. I've gotten a lot of writing done, so the chapters are gonna flow a little bit closer than before. Just a little bit, but I'd like to ask all of my readers a question. If you know, or know someone who knows, how Exactly do you play poker? I'd like to know, because as a little spoiler, they all (meaning almost everyone) play a little poker, but i don't know how to play...so if one of you know, can you explain it to me in a way i'll understand? Thank you so much!! I really aprieciate it. And if you can get it to me as soon as possible that would be great...since that parts comin up... have fun reading!!_


	20. Questions that Shouldn't be Asked

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:**_ If anyone could make me laugh it was him. Why? I don't know. Probably because I get a kick out of his stupidity._

_"Well, I'd go with ya…but I'm stayin home tonight."_

_"That's okay. You can go with me some other time!!" He exclaimed. _

_"Yeah. That sounds good." I agreed, standing up as he did too. _

_"Bye, Kyoko-chan!!" He yelled, running off to the Ramen stand, a trail of smoke showing his path. _

_"Bye." I said, shaking my head, giggling and walked back home._

_My night was boring, so I'm not gonna go into much detail, but from certain events…I could tell that my morning was not going to be fun. **Not.at.all.

* * *

**_

_**--The Next Morning--**_

I was up late, clutching my stomach, huffing. I.hate.cramps. Finally, I fell back on my bed, screaming, my eyes closing tightly. To make matters worse, the door opened and there, at the BEST timing…was my brother.

"Imoto?! Are you okay?!" He asked alarmingly. Through my best efforts, which were gritted teeth and closed eyes, I said,

"Go.get.Hinata-sama." Not wanting to argue with me he shut the door, teleporting to the Head House.

Seconds later, I heard them get back, a conversation between the two of them.

"What's wrong, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata's concerned voice came through the door.

"I don't know!! She's clutching her stomach, screaming…I just don't know!!" He yelled, utterly confused. In response, she chuckled.

"Give me a few minutes…she'll be fine." She assured him, as the door opened again and she walked inside. She shut it behind her, thankfully and came over to me. "Hey, you okay?" Well, that was a stupid question.

"No." I hissed. I gave her 'that' look.

"Oh…I see. Wait right here…then we'll hafta go talk with Neji-nii-san." She said, walking over and disappearing in the bathroom. Just like what I did with Sakura, she came back with a small cup of water and a pill. "Here ya go, sweetie." She said, as I rudely snatched it from her hand, and swallowed it dry.

Within seconds my pain was gone. I love medication, don't you?

"Thanks, Hinata-sama." I said as I sat up.

_Meanwhile…_

**Neji's Pov**

"Give me a few minutes…she'll be fine." Hinata-sama promised me as she went into Kyoko's room. I was utterly confused, my sister screaming and lying on her bed. She looked as if she was going to die. And…I didn't like that.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I went over to the couch, sitting on it and picking up the phone next to me. Dialing the numbers, I stopped. Kyoko would kill me if she found out whom I was calling.

"Hello?" An emotionless voice asked, as I jerked not expecting the sound and replied,

"Hey-"

"Oh, it's you. You caught me at a bad time. I'm going out training." He cut off. He **_really_** didn't want to be bothered.

"Well…I guess you wouldn't want to know that something's wrong with Kyoko…but, I guess you don't-"

"What?" He asked, alarm in his voice.

"Yeah…I don't know what's wrong. I had to get Hinata-sama."

"Alright. I'm comin over." He stated as the other line hung up. Then, before I could set the phone on it's receiver, he appeared right in the living room, panting and a brush in his hands.

"Now, what's wrong?" He asked. I just stared; half of his hair literally standing straight up; on it's own. Bed head. Hah.

"Just get outa bed?" I smirked.

"Shut up." He mumbled, taking the brush in his hand and trying to brush down his hideous hair.

"Here, come on, she's in her room." I knew that if anyone could find out what was wrong with her and actually **_tell_** me…it was him.

I got up, leading him to Kyoko's room and went to the door, knocking on it first.

"What?" Kyoko snapped.

"Someone's here to see you." I said opening the door and letting him go in first. I stayed behind the wall hearing her choke and yell,

_**"SASUKE?!" **_

**Kyoko's Pov**

I was sitting on my bed, talking with Hinata about girl stuff like we always did, when we heard a knock at the door.

"What?" I snapped. I was **_not _**in the mood for my stupid brother.

"Someone's here to see you." He replied, opening the door. Then, I cocked my head, seeing **_Sasuke_** staring right back at me. I choked. What the hell was he doing here?!

**_"SASUKE?!"_** I screamed picking up the nearest thing to me, which happened to be one of my pillows and chucked it toward him. "GET OUT!!" I added, watching as he dodged the pillow with ease, not seeing the kunai of Hinata's that I also threw. It **_barely_** missed his face, scraping his cheek.

"I'd leave if I were you." Hinata said, seeing me standing on my bed, panting.

"Y-yeah…" He said, falling over first, then finding his way out. Hinata got up and shut the door, as I fell back on my bed, coming back up from the bounce.

"I can't believe he did that!" I said, sighing. "NEJI…I'M GOING TO **_KILL_** YOU!!!!" I yelled, making sure he'd hear it. I felt the bed bounce; meaning Hinata sat back on the bed.

"You wanna go blow off some steam? We could go to the gym…"

"Yes. Let's go before I kill someone." She giggled as she said,

"Alright…lemme go get changed first. I'll meet you right out front." She said, disappearing like all ninjas did.

And that's what I did. I got changed, too. I changed from my pajamas to sweatpants, my black sports bra covered by a black t-shirt. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. I didn't want it to get in my way. I was going to **_destroy_** something. Whether it was human or not…

Well, I grabbed a bag of "stuff" for me, taking a towel and a bottle of water too. Then, I made the mistake of walking out of my room.

"I think I know what's wrong with her, Neji…" I heard Sasuke whisper, both of them sitting in the living room, Sasuke on the chair, Neji on the couch. I crept up behind him, glaring at him with evil eyes.

Seeing me, Neji choked and slowly, ever-so-slowly Sasuke turned to met my gaze.

"Uh…" He tried to say something.

"So…there's something wrong with me?" I asked, still death glaring.

"N-no…" He muttered.

"Good. Hinata-sama and I will be back later." I stated, still glaring and moved, headin to the door. "Kuroi!!" I yelled as he pranced to my side, a huge weight in his mouth. "Good bye." I said sternly, going outside, slamming the door and meeting Hinata seconds later.

**Sasuke's Pov**

After getting the not-so-subtle hint that Kyoko did **_not_** want me in her room …since she threw a pillow **_and_** a kunai at me…I went back out of her room. Going in there again was **_suicide_**.

I walked back into the living room, where Neji was waiting, forearms on his knees, hands intertwined, eyes hooded. He was worried. Really worried.

Hearing my footsteps, he looked up. I simply walked over to the chair and stared. I have never, ever seen him worried. Never in all my life. So I guess he really is agonized.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked clear eyes as serious as ever.

"Umm…" I knew. Sakura would get like this too…once a month…and we both, Naruto and I, wondered why until Kakashi, of all people, told us. This was called a woman's "Period" where they get bitchy and upset. But…what really surprised me was the fact that Neji didn't know—he knew nothing at all. "I think I know what's wrong with her, Neji…" Why the hell did I get stuck with **_this_** job?

Then, I shot a look over to Neji, who now looked above me, jaw slightly open, eyes wide. He choked. Then…I felt this strange feeling like someone was watching me… So, slowly, I turned around, seeing the glare of Kyoko.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. She was already upset.

"So…there's something wrong with me?" She asked, narrowing her gaze. I felt like she was gonna shoot a laser out from her eyes and burn a hole in my head.

"N-no…" I tried to say. There was only one thing to do to avoid dieing when a girl had her "period". And that…was to agree with them.

"Good. Hinata-sama and I will be back later." She said glaring at the both of us, but moved to the door and as she set her hand on the doorknob, she yelled, "Kuroi!!" He came out from God-knows-where with a gigantic weight in his mouth and pranced up to her. "Good bye." She growled, slamming the door behind her, making both of us jump. I sighed. We just dodged a **_freight_** train…

"Now would someone explain what the hell is going on?!" Neji exclaimed. I guess he was just eating himself alive.

"Well…" I looked down. "I guess I could tell you-"

"Really?!" Immediately, he cheered up.

"Yeah…" I really didn't want to do this…Kyo…you **_ow_**e me. **_Big time_**.

"Well?" He asked, now lying back on the couch.

"Alright then…" I began, nervously. "Do you know what PMS is?" I asked him. Can't **_anyone_** else do this? Please? There I said it!! **_PLEASE!!!_**

"No. Why?" Oh, god, shoot me now!! I sighed.

"Well…that's what she's going through."

"What?! Is it curable?!" He yelled/asked. I put my head in my hand. **_Please_**? Can't **_someone_** else have this job?

"Neji…calm down…it's not going to kill her…it **_might_** kill us…but, it's just something… they go through…once a month…"

"Once a month?!" He asked.

"Yeah…" Now, it was actually getting quite funny. I pitied him though.

"What is it, then?" I choked. **_Help_**!!

"…"

"Don't make me kick your ass. Tell me." He threatened, twirling a kunai in his hand.

"Like you can…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, staring straight at me. I stared right back.

"Listen. Just stay out of her way. Don't go pissin her off." I got up, beginning to leave, when his kunai whizzed passed me.

"No, you're not going anywhere, Uchiha. Tell me what's going on." I didn't move. "Sit. **_Now_**." He commanded. I did so. "Now, explain."

"Alright…well…to put it in short terms…She's…um…bleeding." I could feel myself blush. **_Why_** must you torture me so?!

"Bleeding? W…where?" He looked curious, as I, sighed and began to blush even more.

"…" I didn't want to say. Hell, I couldn't say.

"Where, Uchiha?" He asked, menacingly.

"Uh…" Motioning with my eyes I grumbled, "Down there." Looking back over at Neji, his eyes went wide. He'd heard me. Good.

"O-oh…" Then, just as I thought I was in the clear, he asked, "Why?" Forget someone killing me, I'm gonna kill myself!! But, I didn't know that either…

"I don't know!! Go ask someone else!!" I yelled back to him.

Silence. Until he spoke.

"Who would know?" I panned over to him, disgusted.

"I don't know!! Why the **_hell_** are you asking me?!"

"Because I am!! Maybe the Hokage would know…" He mumbled.

"The Hokage?"

"Yeah. They found Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin…and she accepted to be Hokage." He got up and went to the door and turned back to me. "Coming?"

"Why not?" Truth of the matter, I was bored. And training was over by now…so… I got up and we both walked out of the house, heading for the Hokage's office.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I sighed, walking with my cousin and my dog down the streets of Konoha. At least I was out of that house. I didn't know which one I wanted to kill first: Neji or Sasuke. Neji for actually calling Sasuke and Sasuke for actually coming over.

"Oh, look we're here!" Hinata said, pulling me from my murderous thoughts.

It was a cute little place in a less busy spot of town, probably big enough for a busload of people. Then…I saw the name of the place.

_Maito Gai's Youthful Place to get Buff._

"What? It's the best gym in town." Hinata said, walking up to the sliding glass doors and going inside. She turned around and then looked through the door and at me. She motioned to me to come with her. I took another look at the sign. It couldn't be that bad…could it?

As I walked inside with Kuroi at my side, I looked around. To the left of us was a sign in stand and a door. The sign placed on the door said, _Bathrooms. _Good.

To the right, was the workout center, with guess who as the instructor. Yep, you guessed it. Gai himself. **_Thank god_** the door was shut.

"Okay, come on Kyoko." Hinata said, pulling me into the main of the building.

Here was where all the different machines were. Back here had also two rooms to the sides. The right was where all the leg stuff was, the left was the arm stuff and the middle room, which we were in, was the other stuff. The only reason I knew was because there were no doors, just a huge doorway. Plants were put around the room, as well as speakers and a huge sound system. Another sign was placed above it saying, _Youthful music only!!_ I snickered at the sigh. Did anyone follow it? Probably not.

Feeling a cold nose on my shoulder, Kuroi whined, looking at the room to the right.

"Alright, alright…but if you break the treadmill…I'll break you." I said, watching him go over and wait by one of the biggest treadmills.

"Kyoko…do you want me to wrap your knuckles up? Just in case you end up punching someone…" She pulled out some wrapping tape from her bag and held it out.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed, following her to one of the benches in the room. It was off to our right and next to a vending machine…Oh, look chocolate!!

She wrapped up my hands well and told me she'd be in this room. I told her I'd be around somewhere, most likely in the leg-room. After we said our good-byes, I went off into the leg-room and met up with a whiny Kuroi.

This room was designed like the others, only having Stairmasters, treadmills and bunches of other stuff. He got up, prancing in one spot as I walked over.

"Hold your bones, buddy." I said, taking off my shirt as best as I could with wrapped up hands, threw it with my bag, which I threw in a corner and grabbed two 9lbs dumbbells.

Others in the room stared. Either they were watching me, or what I was doing. But, we did this all the time. Kuroi and I, that is. This is how we trained.

"Alright…pick out which one ya want." I said, watching in joy as he walked up and down the aisle of treadmills until he picked out which one he wanted. Finally, picking the biggest open one, he sat on it, barking until I came over. He still barked as I stepped onto the belt and walked around him to the panel. "Hm…let's see…" I said, looking down at it, feeling a cold nose in my thigh. "I'm getting there!" I snapped, turning on the machine as the belt slowly moved backwards. He got on it as I stepped to the side of it, not wanting to run. He moved with such agility, he did. Kuroi was always one of the fastest dogs I've ever known, but he was so lazy… but now it was my turn to train. I gripped the weights in my hands and cautiously moved along the border of the belt, and waited for the right moment. Kuroi lowered closer to the ground and moved toward me, which meant for me to go now, which I did. Putting my hands on his back, I pushed up and laid on my back, putting my arms out straight.

This was the way we always trained. His was speed training, while mine was balance and upper body strength. I was never strong with my arms and my balance… wasn't balance. I couldn't even walk in a straight line…so that's what I've been working on.

_**--XX--**_

Kuroi and I were both doing well, as far as I could tell. I hadn't fallen off–yet, and he had increased the speed, going much faster than anyone there. And I could see Hinata with a couple other girls, being that the back of the treadmill faced the next room and I recognized two of them; Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi and Sasuke's teammate and Tenten, the weapons mistress and Neji's teammate. The other one was Ino…I think… she and Sakura had gotten into a fight and Tenten and Hinata were holding each of the girls back. I smiled inwardly, seeing them.

But I couldn't smile outwardly. I was in too much pain. Training is not as easy as it seems.

Then, suddenly, two squeals filled all three rooms. They were followed by,

"Gasp!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!" Hearing the name, I growled, releasing a tiny amount of chakra. "But, Sasuke-kun, where are you going?!" Sakura yelled, her voice somewhat closer than before. Then, I heard a huge popping sound and a crack. Sparks were appearing from the panel and lucky for me, I had nothing to grab on to. Suddenly, the belt below us stopped and Kuroi was flung off, as I was catapulted from him and chucked into the air. "Sasuke-kun, look out!!" Someone yelled. Taking a split-second to open my eyes, I collided into someone and then felt another thud below us. I heard a grunt from whoever it was and I squealed, feeling a pain in my back.

**Sasuke's Pov**

After we left the branch house, we walked to the Hokage's office. Fortunately, we got sidetracked, seeing Lee and Gai's gym. And we saw both Kyoko and Hinata there.

Neji disbanded the whole lets-go-ask-the-Hokage-what-a-period-means-and-go-to-the-gym. I didn't want to, being that I wanted to do **_my_** **_own_** training, in **_my_** **_own_** field, but was dragged in.

Going passed the sign in sheet; we saw Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, gossiping together…until they saw us. The whole place erupted in screaming fan-girls. Yay.

"Gasp!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura and Ino's eyes brightened, as well as Tenten's as her eyes landed on Neji, but she didn't say anything. They ran up to us, leaving Hinata behind. **_Damn_**. Now I hafta deal with **_them_**…

"Could you two just leave me alone?" I snapped as they held onto my arms. They giggled and shot glares at each other. I shook them off and began to walk into the main room and Hinata, almost reading my mind, pointed to my right.

"But, Sasuke-kun, where are you going?!" Sakura and Ino yelled, following me. Ignoring them, I looked to my right to see the strangest training position ever.

It was Kyoko, obviously, but she was lying on her back, weights in her hands, lying on Kuroi's back while he ran on a treadmill. She looked flushed, wearing sweatpants and a sports bra. She'd just pushed the weights up when a loud popping sound followed by a cracking sound, filled the room and sparks started to fly from the panel. She looked around her and then, the belt below both of them stopped and Kuroi was flung off the treadmill, launching her in the air as he rolled along the ground and came to a stop. She unfortunately, didn't stop and was headed right for me.

"Sasuke-kun, look out!!" Ino yelled. Oh, double damn. I probably had a chance to move, but I didn't take it as she collided into me, knocking the both of us to the ground. I grunted as I hit the floor and she squealed.

A few seconds later people were around us, saying stuff like,

"Are you guys alright?"

"Hey, you okay?" And a bunch of other stuff. Then, from beside me, I heard a moan.

"Awww…man…I'm gonna feel that in the morning…"

"You're telling **_me_**. You're not the one that someone was catapulted into." I replied, huffing. She didn't move.

"**_S-Sasuke?!_**" She squealed, getting up and just like before she put her hands over her mouth and sat there.

"Are you guys alright?" Sakura asked, helping her up, while I got up myself.

"Um…yeah…I'm fine." She said, rubbing the back up her neck, sheepishly.

"What about you, _Sasuke-kun_?" She asked, both her and Ino moving closer to me.

"I'm fine." I replied bluntly.

"Well…I probably should get back to my training…" Kyoko started, taking a look back over at the treadmill. Then, she sighed.

"Is everyone alright?" All of us looked near the sign in sheet, where Lee ran over to us.

"Oh, yeah everyone's fine." Tenten told him.

"Well…not the treadmill…" Kyoko said, still looking back at the treadmill.

"Oh, do not worry. That one breaks all of the time. It is replaceable." She breathed another sigh.

"That's good to know. At least I won't hafta use your money **_again_**, huh, nii-san?" She said, snickering. In return, he shook his head.

"I've **_never_** met a girl who spent as much money as you on stuff you **_don't_** need." He replied.

"That's because you haven't met any girls." She retorted, crossing her arms. Neji turned bright red and shot a glare to his sister. "And the **_only_** reason you know Tenten is because she's your **_teammate_**." She added. He turned even redder and pulled his fist back, getting ready to deck her. She, without looking, moved on the other side of me and Tenten threatened him, throwing her fist up and shaking it in his face.

"Neji-kun…if you punch her…I can guarantee that training will be a **_living_** hell for the next **_year_**." She said menacingly. Immediately, he put his fist down and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Well, now that that's done with…could I talk to you girls over there…alone?" Kyoko asked, pointing to the room across from this one.

"Sure." Most of them replied, as they walked away, heading for that room.

That left Neji, Lee, Kuroi and myself standing there like idiots.

"Well…see ya." I said, walking off. Kuroi went over to the girls, following his owner. Lee went to the treadmill and for Neji…I think he actually stayed there.

**Sakura's Pov**

For some reason Kyoko led us away from the guys. She stopped in the one room and asked us,

"Alright…what are you guys doing tomorrow?" She kept her eyes on the guys.

"Why?" Ino asked, crossing her arms.

"Well…do you guys know about The Sin City Spa?" At the name, all of us shrieked and another girl entered the party.

"Did you say _Sin City Spa_?" We looked to see…Temari, the sand-nin…and Shikamaru's "girlfriend".

"Yeah." Kyoko started, looking at the short black kimono and the iron fan on her back, as well as her tied up hair. "You see, I used to work there…and I scheduled the VIP room for tonight, tomorrow, that night and the day after. You guys wanna go?" She asked, as all of our jaws dropped.

"You're serious?!" Tenten exclaimed, eyes wide.

"**_No way!!_**" Ino said, hands now on her hips.

"Yeah. I'm leaving tonight. If you're goin, meet me at the gates around 7." She confirmed, hushing her voice. It was obvious she didn't want anyone to know.

"Alright, I'll be there." I said. There was no way I was going to miss this. Two days and two nights of pampering? **_No way in heaven or hell._**

"Me too." Ino agreed.

"Yeah, I'll go." Tenten said.

"Me three." Hinata also agreed.

"Count me in." Temari said, when afterwards Kyoko asked,

"Aren't you…Temari?"

"Got that right. 7, you said?" She asked back.

"Uh-huh. But, keep it under wraps. I don't want **_any_** guys there and I don't want any other girls to know. Oh, and I hope you won't mind my dog." She said, her dog pushing under her arm, tongue hanging out from his mouth. He barked at his name and messily licked her face. "Kuroi!!" She yelled, trying to get away from him. All of us, even Temari laughed. She even patted his head and said,

"I like him. I hope he does come."

She, Ino and Tenten left, heading home, I guess. Kyoko, Kuroi and Hinata stayed there, working out for a little bit more before also heading home.

_**--XX­­--**_

I also went home after walking around town for a while. I had so much time to waste before we left. It was only five and we weren't leaving until seven! Why can't time go **_faster_**?!

**Kyoko's Pov**

That went so **_great_**! I'm just glad someone was going with me…

I had asked the kunoichi girls, or at least the one's I knew…Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten if they wanted to go with me to the Spa and we ended up getting another girl to go with us.

She was a tall, thin girl. Blonde hair tied up in four places, making it look like a butterfly. She had these dark green eyes, a short black kimono and a huge iron fan on her back. She seemed nice…maybe a little rude, oh, and she wore a different headband than anyone in the village. It looked like an hourglass, which made me think. What village could she be from?

But she didn't bother the other girls and they acted like they knew her, so I hope she does come along.

Well, after the other girls left, Hinata and I stayed for a little bit, training together for a while. After maybe an hour we went home, Neji and Kuroi tailing us. She went to her room to pack, while I did the same, Kuroi bouncing on my bed and lying on his back, paws in the air.

I snorted. He's the **_weirdest_** dog I've ever known.

_**--XX--**_

I had packed effectively, with more stuff than I would need…just in case. Putting the pack on Kuroi, since he's stronger than I am, I left my room giggling. Hinata was already in the living room waiting for me. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. I looked around.

No Neji in sight. **_Yet_**. He's always creeping around here somewhere…

We waved at each other and headed for the door. Before we got within 2 feet of the door, we both shrieked at the sound of another, deeper voice.

"And where do you two think you're going?" After taking a minute or two to catch our breath, we turned around to see…who else **_but_** Neji?

"N-nowhere, nii-san." Hinata started, still startled.

"You can't go nowhere." Such a smart-ass.

"Fine, you wanna know?" I asked, staring him right in the face.

"…" He didn't reply, eyes saying, "_you better tell me"._

"I'm taking Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kuroi, and Hinata-sama to the Spa. We're going on a…retreat, if you will." He looked surprised and cocked his head.

"Well…that doesn't **_sound_** bad…" He mumbled, as we turned around and began to leave. Then, remembering something I clicked my tongue and I turned back around.

"And, if you tell **_anyone_** that we left…it'll be **_your_** ass." I threatened.

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't forget you'll be going up against 6 angry kunoichi's and a very angry, demon/god possessed sister." I said ominously. He put his hands up and shook his head.

"Okay, okay, no one's gonna know." He backed off. Then, as I turned around, he gave me a noogie, messing up my hair.

"Nii-san!!" I yelled, cringing and trying to pry his hand from my head.

"Have fun." Giving him a devious look, I replied,

"Oh…we **_will_**. Bye, nii-san." Both Hinata and I waved good-bye to him and left the household, heading for the gates of Konoha.

_**--XX--**_

The sun had just set, giving us the soon-to-be cover of dusk. Everyone but Temari was there, waiting in the trees above the gates.

Startling us, they jumped down right infront of us. After the initial scare, I asked,

"So, you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Ino yelled as we **_tried_** to keep her quiet.

"Ino-pig!!" Sakura whispered. "We hafta be quiet!!" Ino immediately calmed down.

"Oh…sorry...billboard-brow." Sakura shot a dirty look to the blond kunoichi.

"That's okay." I said, patting Kuroi on his head and scratching under his chin.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Tenten asked, looking at her watch. "It's after 7."

"No, let's wait. Temari **_looked_** like she really wanted to go…so let's wait just a couple more minutes." I said, now scratching him behind his ear. He whined, panting.

As if she had heard our conversation, she appeared like any other ninja **_– _**in a poof of smoke.

"I'm not late, am I?" She asked, a pack slung over her right shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled.

"No, you're just in time." I looked around at the girls. "Everyone ready?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good. Just follow our lead, right boy?" I said, turning back to Kuroi, who yawned and got up, shaking his head.

Then, before all of them, I transformed, also yawning. Everyone except Sakura and Hinata looked at me. They were obviously surprised, but Hinata and Sakura knew I was a demon, so they expected it.

Snapping them out of their daze, I barked and looked at Kuroi. He nodded and we began, running off into the depths of the area around Konoha.

* * *

_Hi! I'm sorry i didn't get a chance to upload sooner...but some things have gotten in the way and stoppped me from uploading. But, i got a chance and i made this one a little longer...and if some of you get the foreshading i put it, you know what's gonna happen next...hehehehe...but, hope you had fun reading!!_


	21. Boys Ruin All the Fun, Don't They?

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers?10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:**_ Then, before all of them, I transformed, also yawning. Everyone except Sakura and Hinata looked at me. They were obviously surprised, but Hinata and Sakura knew I was a demon, so they expected it. _

_Snapping them out of their daze, I barked and looked at Kuroi. He nodded and we began, running off into the depths of the area around Konoha.

* * *

_

**Hinata's Pov**

We had just left Konoha, about dusk, the sky tinged with oranges, pinks, blues and purples. Everyone seemed surprised since my cousin had transformed into her faster form, the wolf.

Her coat was **_the_** purest white that I've ever seen, as well as her eyes. They were the prettiest light blue I've ever seen. Strange enough, though, there was something along her back. It looked like a sword…but it was too hard to see in the dark.

She and Kuroi traveled infront and on the ground, while Temari and Ino followed closely behind in the treetops and Tenten, Sakura and I followed them, also in the treetops.

The forest was strangely quiet as we traveled; the only thing being heard was the panting of the two below us. Then, a conversation struck up between the girls. Temari slowed her pace down to mine, traveling next to me.

"Your cousin…she's a demon, isn't she?" She asked, keeping her sight ahead of her.

"Yes…She told me about the demon, too." Then, I noticed everyone listening in. Even Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah, she told me a little bit about it, too." Sakura said. I looked down at her and sighed.

"She doesn't like to talk about it…but, I'll tell you so you guys'll know. It's better if you know." I sighed again, looking down at my cousin, whose ears were faced toward us.

My heart skipped a beat. She was listening.

"Well?" Ino drawled.

"Oh, yeah." I began, still looking down at her, as her ears moved away. She knew it was hard for me to tell with her listening. Thanks, Kyo. "Well…it was awhile ago when it happened. She said she was traveling home, with Kuroi, when she came upon a house in the middle of a field. She, being a very curious girl, peaked into one of the widows and saw a strange sight; one man, kneeling in the middle of the room, while three were placed on the other side, sitting in a higher stand, a moving kettle behind them. She doesn't remember much after that, just seeing a blinding light." I breathed another sigh as they urged me on, waiting for my words.

"And?" Temari asked.

"Well, she found out when she came back here that this was no run-of-the-mill demon. She is the Wolf demon-god. That's why she's a wolf right now. That's one of her forms." They didn't say anything, most likely shocked at whom she shared a body with.

"Was she a medic-nin, or something?" Tenten asked, also keeping her sight ahead of her.

"No." I shook my head, holding the straps of my backpack. "She was a normal girl. She didn't know anything about our Nindom before all this happened."

"Yeah, I had to teach her on how to harness her chakra." Sakura stated, also fingering her pack.

"Hm…" Temari said, jumping off ahead of us. Ino followed suit, jumping off ahead.

"I knew there was **_something_** different about her…but I never imagined that it was something like **_that_**…" Tenten's voice fading as she looked down at the ground.

After that, we were all silent.

_**--XX­­--**_

We stopped to take a break some time after that, sitting in a tree. Kuroi had jumped up on a branch, as Kyoko jumped up in her human form. She was panting hard, sitting next to me, Sakura and Ino on a branch across from us, Temari and Tenten in another branch of another close tree.

It was strange to see my cousin in the dark. Her eyes emitted this glow, almost a yellow-green color.

"It's because of the dark." She said, looking down at the ground.

"W-what?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I saw you looking. I have very sharp eyes, hun. I could see you wondering why they look yellow-green, right? Well, it's because of Okami-chan. I have some traits of her-"

"That's why her eyes are sharper, more precise." Temari interjected. Kyoko looked over at her.

"Right. I'm guessing you know someone like me?" She asked.

"My brother." Temari replied, looking away.

"I'm sorry, then. I know what it's like." She said sentimentally.

_**--XX­­-- **_

**Kyoko's Pov**

We arrived in the city really late. Tired as we were, we **_still_** had to go to the Spa, which wasn't a difficult thing.

Everyone except Kuroi, Sakura and myself looked around at the skyscrapers, the streets…basically everything. Kuroi led while I stayed in back, making sure no one strayed from the sidewalk and onto the streets.

_**--XX­­--**_

After getting into the Spa I led them to the VIP room, which was a secret room. It was in the lobby, on the right wall. One of the fans was actually a code panel, which all you had to do was shut it and as I did, a part of the wall slid away.

"Go ahead in." I said, moving aside as Kuroi entered first and everyone followed.

As they entered, I heard gasps and as I walked in, the door shut behind me.

"Wow…it's so pretty!!"

This room was the biggest, about as big as the lobby itself, able to hold a number of people. In the middle was a low to the ground coffee table as well as pillows to sit on. To the left were a couple cabinets containing sleeping materials, a huge bathroom, and a little something extra… Well, getting back to the room… It was also traditional, having hardwood floors and items on the walls. The only wall that didn't have items on it was the one that had a window and led to the private spring outside.

As I entered I slipped my shoes off, setting them by the door. The girls had already picked their spots, setting their stuff down and sitting down. They were all very tired.

"Come on, Kuroi, let's get the beds out." As I looked up, all of the girls were infront of me.

"We'll get them. It'll be much faster and we can get to sleep faster." Sakura said tiredly, as I pointed to the second cabinet. Before I could blink, they had gotten them, put them out and were already in them.

"Well, I guess that's done…" I said quietly, getting my own bed out.

We didn't even bother to change, just wanting to sleep. Even Kuroi didn't bother to do anything, but that's normal for him.

After I set my head down…my eyes closed and sleep came quickly.

_**--XX­­--**_

_**--The Next Day--**_

**Tsunade's Pov**

Ah…it had been such a good morning. The sun was shining, the birds singing, a light breeze and of course a wonderful bottle of sake. Mmm…

I was sitting out on a balcony connected to the office, watching Konoha. At first, I refused to be Hokage, but it wasn't **_all_** that bad.

Sitting there, I heard the door slide open.

"Tsunade-hime?" Shizune, my attendant, asked for me. I turned to her, tipping my chair, my feet resting on the railing.

"Yes, Shizune?" I motioned for her to come closer.

"First of all, you shouldn't be drinking while you're on duty-"

"Oh, hush. It's not morning. It's after 3. And did you talk to Haruno Sakura?" I asked, remembering that I had asked Shizune to talk to Sakura sometime today.

"Well…" She drawled, holding her clipboard close to her chest, looking down. "She wasn't home…Her mother said she'd left the village last night. She also said she didn't know where her daughter went." I looked at her in surprise, putting my chair back down on all fours, taking my feet from the railing and setting them on the ground.

"Really? Did you check the other girls'? Ino? Tenten? Hinata? Temari?" I named each of the girls I wanted to talk with today. She pulled her clipboard back and looked down the sheet, eyes scanning it intently.

"They aren't home either. Their parents said they also left last night. They also didn't know where they went." She looked up and at me. "I'm not sure about Temari though …she just didn't answer."

"Hmm…" They all left last night? That's **_too_** much of a coincidence…

"What do you want to do?" She asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Call these ninja to a meeting in an hour; Uzumaki Naruto," She scribbled the names as I said them. "Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Nara Shikamaru. If they were kidnapped…" I began, finishing the sentence in my head. This team should be **_very_** capable of getting them back…

"Yes, Tsunade-hime…Oh, and did I mention that Hyuuga Kyoko has also gone missing?"

"Who?"

"Oh, yes…She is the half-sister to Hyuuga Neji…and she contains the Wolf Demon-God. Remember?"

"No."

"Well, did you look over the reports I gave you?" I looked away, taking another swig. "Tsunade-hime!!"

"To bad. Just get them here." I commanded as she poofed away. Good riddance…

I tipped my chair again, putting my feet back up.

Remember how I said Hokage wasn't that bad? **_Errr_**. Wrong. I don't know how you did it Sarutobi…

_**--XX­­--**_

An hour later Shizune had forced me back inside which I was now waiting at the desk in my office for the ninja I had asked Shizune to call.

I had yet **_another_** bottle of sake in my hand and taken another swig when voices were heard outside my door.

"What the hell are **_you_** doin here?!"

"Hn."

"Naruto, just **_shut_** up." One of them pleaded.

Then, Shizune appeared at the door.

"Should I let them in? Even if all of them aren't here?" Mouth full, I motioned for her to bring them in. She turned back to the ninja outside.

"You may come in now."

"FINALLY!!" The first to burst through the door was a blonde hyperactive ninja; Uzumaki Naruto. After him was his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Then Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee followed. They lined up, waiting impatiently for the reason of why they were called. Naruto had his arms crossed, Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, Shikamaru followed Sasuke's suit and Lee had his hands at his sides. "Hokage-sama!!" Naruto whined. "Why are we here?!"

"You'll see…we're just waiting for one more person…" I replied, watching as he scowled. Then, right on cue, the last of the ninja arrived; Hyuuga Neji.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" He asked, standing just like Naruto; with his arms crossed.

"Good…now that you're all here…I have a mission for all of you." I said, leaning back in my chair. "It seems that these girls have gone missing from Konoha; Haruno Sakura," Sasuke and Naruto looked up. "Yamanaka Ino," Shikamaru looked up. "Tenten, and Hyuuga Hinata…as well as Temari and Hyuuga Kyoko." Now, Lee and Neji looked up. They all stared at me in disbelief. "From outside sources we've found that they left Konoha last night…and have not been seen since. We have no clue of where they are… they may have been kidnapped or-" Suddenly, Neji choked, making all of us pan over to him.

"What? I don't know anything!" He said nervously, fingering the edge of his sleeve.

"Yes you do." Replied Sasuke.

"It's obvious." Shikamaru stated.

"Neji…we **_need_** them back. We would be in crucial danger if we were attacked now. We **_need_** them back as soon as possible." I reminded him. It only seemed to make him more nervous.

"I can't." He said, shaking his head.

"Why? It's not like they'd kill you if you told us." He looked up, signaling they'd already told him they would.

"They would, Hokage-sama. They're girls." Naruto said.

"Just tell us, Neji." Lee said/commanded. Finally, he sighed.

"They're at my sister's old place of work." He avoided the name, which made me question him, but before I could get to it, Sasuke asked,

"Wait…you mean?" He looked over at Neji with unwavering eyes.

Neji nodded. Without words Neji had told Sasuke.

"Oh, boy." Sasuke sighed and turned back to us, closing his eyes. "Hokage, there's **_no_** way we're gonna get them back **_anytime_** soon. Since he won't tell you, I will. It seems that they made plans to go to Sin City Spa." He explained. I dropped the bottle of sake I was holding. That was impossible!! Even**_ I_** couldn't get reservations for there!

"You're serious?! I'd love to go there!! They have the **_best_** sake!!" I mumbled under my breath, which I believe they all heard it, staring at me. "What? I've been there before!" I stated as they all stared.

"I'm guessing that you want **_us_** to bring them back?" Shikamaru asked. Always the genius.

"Yes. We need them back. And if you can get them back from that wonderful place in **_three_** days, I'll pay you." I wagered.

"Pay us?! You mean you're not going to?" Naruto asked, whiningly.

"Only if you can bring them back **_within_** three days." I repeated.

"Fine! Who's the leader?" He asked. They all looked up.

"Well…seeing that **_your_** sister is the ringmaster in this…I believe you should be, Neji. Now, get going. It'll take you a while to get there." The nodded and left in poofs of smoke.

After they left I took a look at the bottle of sake that I dropped in sadness.

"What a way to waste some **_perfectly_** good sake…" I mumbled. Shizune came in minutes later asking,

"So…they have departed?"

"Not yet…But let's just hope they come back alive…those girls are probably going to kill them."

"I know I would." Shizune agreed.

"Me too." I also agreed. "Got anymore sake?" I asked her. She simply sighed, shook her head and left the room. "Shizune!"

_**--XX­­--**_

**Neji's Pov**

"I **_can't_** believe I'm doing this…" I mumbled, traveling along with Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru.

"Believe it, Neji." Lee said, as Naruto yelled,

"Hey, that's what I say!"

"What I can't believe is that she sent us **_on_** this mission." Shikamaru said.

"**_You_** should be happy. Your girlfriend's gonna be there." I replied, remembering that Kyoko had said Temari would be with them.

"She's **_not_** my girlfriend." He replied bluntly.

"Then what is she?" Lee asked innocently.

"Guys." Sasuke interrupted. "Let's just get this over with." He said, jumping off ahead. At least he remembers where it is…unlike **_someone_** else…

I shifted my attention to ahead of me and jumped off.

_**--XX­­--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"My god, what a relaxing day!!" Ino exclaimed, throwing her hands behind her head and laying on her unmade bed.

"Uggh, I know!! Kyoko, how the **_hell_** did you leave this place? It's great!!" Sakura asked, also lying on her bed, only on her stomach, hands holding up her head. Her feet swished back and forth in the air.

"Ah, I had some unfinished business." I thought about it. "Actually, I **_still_** have some unfinished business."

We had moved the coffee table away from the middle of the room, setting it against another wall and put our beds in a circle. The rest of the room was littered with our stuff, ranging from clothes to cds to pictures to make-up to random stuff to just about everything.

Our day went very well. We'd just gotten back from our massage sessions, which made all of us loose and happy. We woke up late (the last of us to get up was Sakura) and took our time to get mani-pedi's and then headed off to get massages. And now, we were relaxing, all of us lying on our beds. Hinata was on my left, Sakura on my right. Ino was on the other side of Sakura, then Temari was on Ino's other side, while Tenten was the last of the circle, next to Hinata.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan…what's in that one cabinet…over there?" Tenten asked warily. She pointed to the cabinet I hadn't allowed them in. Why? You'll see.

"You really wanna know?" I asked, deviously. They all looked up in suspicion.

"It's not like a shrine…or some murderous closest or something…is it?" Hinata asked, making me laugh.

"No." I chuckled. "Here, I'll show you." I got up, pulling down my short black kimono that the Spa had supplied for us and walked over.

It was a normal wooden cabinet, about eye level, having a tiny counter below it, holding different sizes of cups. Opening it, I moved aside and asked,

"**_Sake_**, anyone?" They looked over and at seeing it Temari's, Ino's and Tenten's eyes brightened up, while Hinata's and Sakura's went wide in horror.

"**_Me_**!" Temari put her hand up immediately. Tenten and Ino followed suit. Hinata and Sakura shot concerned looks to each other as Temari got up and came over to me. She surveyed the cabinet looking at all the different types of sake. If I remember correctly, we had all different kinds; super strong, tasteless, chocolate flavored (don't know how they made that), sweet, sour, chalky…you asked it…we had it.

Temari's jaw dropped as she studied it.

"No way…how'd you guys get this stuff? …Some of it's illegal…" She asked quietly. I winked at her and said,

"We have our ways. Just take what ya like." Seeing Tenten and Ino walk over, I went down to Hinata and Sakura who obviously opposed the idea of drinking. I sat in my bed, switching my looks to one girl at a time. "Girls…I know you think this is a bad idea… but, come on. It's just for fun and you don't hafta drink like us. You can drink something with less alcohol. Trust me." They shot another look to each other.

"O-okay." Sakura hesitantly agreed.

"Is there one that tastes like cinnamon rolls?" Hinata asked, making me smile.

"There might be. Let's go see." I said, standing up and walking over to the cabinet.

They also got drinks, as well as myself and eventually we set up the sound system and played our cds, just relaxing. Hopefully we won't be disturbed…

**Neji's Pov**

Right now, I think I'm gonna piss myself. We found Sin City, thanks to Sasuke and at seeing it I was scared. It's huge!! No wonder my sister gets lost so much!!

Sasuke and Naruto took lead, leading us down different streets and such. Once, a woman wearing something I'll never describe (because it scarred my mind) came up to us and said something like,

"Hey boys, looking for some fun?" She lowered her eyes mischievously. We openly refused and **_ran_**.

We finally found the Spa sometime after dark, no thanks to Naruto who got us lost, but the place was really nice, as far as I could tell. I can't believe Kyoko worked here…why the hell would she leave? It's such a nice place…

Walking into the lobby, the place was dead. I mean, **_d-e-a-d_**. The only person there was a girl about my age, leaning on the podium next to a flight of stairs, head in her hand, eyes disconnected from the world. She's probably in La-la-land…

She was cute; short brown hair, deep brown eyes, a blue kimono, purple ribbon, but strange enough, she was a little shorter than most girls.

Immediately, Naruto bounded up to her, almost getting in her face and started off on this huge explanation of why we were here. He called her "Rao", as she didn't make eye contact. The other guys simply watched.

**_--XX­­--_**

After half-an-hour, a dreaded half-an-hour, I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked as she jumped, shrieking slightly.

"Oh, hi…can I help you guys?" She asked. Naruto's shoulders and jaw dropped and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear a **_word_** I said?!" He screamed.

"Sorry… I wasn't paying attention." She replied sweetly.

"Is my sister here, by any chance?" I asked, making shoot a look over to me. She pulled her glasses down and said,

"Is your sister Kyoko?" Wow…smart…

"Yeah." I answered. She chuckled, putting her glasses back up.

"You two look a lot alike. But, yeah, she's here with a bunch of other girls. Last I heard, they'd just gotten back from their massages." She said, looking down at the sheet below her.

"Rao, we need to see them. Can you take us to them?" Sasuke asked. So her name **_is_** Rao…

"I guess…but I don't think you're gonna like what cha see…" She shook her head and continued. "But, it's your funeral…so, follow me. They aren't far."

**Rao's Pov**

Hm…I wonder…Suddenly, a hand waved in my face, making me shriek and jump. Five guys stood there. I only recognized two; Sasuke and Naruto. Another one of the guys looked **_so_** similar to Kyoko! Maybe **_that's_** her brother she always talked about…

"Hello? Anyone home?" He asked me.

"Oh, hi…can I help you guys?" I asked, seeing Naruto stare at me in doubt.

"Didn't you hear a **_word_** I said?!" He screamed at me.

"Sorry…I wasn't paying attention." I answered truthfully.

"Is my sister here, by any chance?" I looked over to see the one who looked like Kyoko ask me. I pulled my glasses down, getting a better look.

"Is your sister Kyoko?" I asked.

"Yeah." I chuckled, putting my glasses back on. I couldn't believe how close they looked.

"You took look a lot alike. But, yeah, she's here with a bunch of other girls. Last I heard, they'd just gotten back from their massages." I read it from the sheet below me.

"Rao, we need to see them. Can you take us to them?" Sasuke asked, as I diverted my attention to him.

"I guess…but I don't think you're gonna like what cha see…" I shook my head. "But, it's your funeral…so, follow me. They aren't far." I got out from behind the podium and felt really, really short. These guys were **_really_** tall… but, I motioned for them to follow me.

I didn't lead them far, going over to the wall on my right. I looked up at the fan, which opened the secret door, when Naruto asked,

"What are we doing at a wall?"

"You'll see…but can one of you push the fan closed?" I asked. "Since I'm too short…" I mumbled sadly.

"Sure." Kyoko's brother said, reaching clear over my head and pushing the fan shut. At that second, the door slid open revealing the **_best_** sight ever.

All of the girls were in a circle in the center of the room, only two of them standing…well…dancing. Kyoko and…Hinata, I believe, a blue haired girl with the same eyes as Kyoko, had their hands above their heads, fingers intertwined. They were standing back to back, had their knees bent, eyes closed and were grinding to the ever-so-popular song, "Sexy Back". And watching…they were good at it.

Three of the guys choked and stared with huge eyes.

Kyoko's brother.

Sasuke.

And Naruto.

Finally, blood dripped from their noses and they fell over, passed out, swirls taking place of their eyes.

At the sound of the guys hitting the floor, all of the girls looked over, even Hinata and Kyoko, who stood up and with the other girls except one, ran over.

"Oh my god, Naruto-kun, are you alright?!" Hinata screamed, shaking the knocked out Naruto, face red with embarrassment.

"Sasuke-kun!!" The pink-haired girl, Sakura and the platinum-blonde haired girl, Ino screamed, fighting to get next to Sasuke.

"Nii-san?! Sasuke?!" Kyoko screamed, blushing like **_mad_** as she tried to wake up her brother. Giving up, she looked up at the other two guys and asked, "Lee," The black-haired, green jumpsuit wearing one. "Shikamaru," The also black haired, green vest and black pants wearing guy. "Can you **_please_** help me get them in here?" She asked, still blushing madly.

"Sure." Replied the one named Lee. He dragged her brother and Sasuke in, Sakura and Ino following Sasuke.

"What a bother…" Shikamaru mumbled, dragging Naruto in with Hinata following. Then, standing up, Kyoko turned to me.

"**_Rao_**…" She sounded somewhat upset, looking at me with piercing eyes. "You're my friend an all…but you **_could've_** warned me that they were here…" She growled. "But I know you like my brother-"

"Nut-uh!!" I denied, which wasn't true. From what I had heard about him, I did have a crush on him…

"Anyways…" She smiled teasingly. "You're welcome to come in." She knew I wanted to come in.

"Pssh…why not? No one's got any reservations for tonight…so…" I walked inside.

**Kyoko's Pov**

OH MY F-ING GOD!!! I was just caught grinding with Hinata by the **_three_** **_worst_** **_possible_** people on the **_planet_**.

My brother.

My best friend.

And my other best friend.

And the best fact? They were all guys!! I'm just red with humiliation. As was Hinata, as I looked over at her. She was tending to Naruto, her long-time crush. Sakura and Ino were fighting over on who was gonna take care of Sasuke, while I noticed Shikamaru go over to Temari, both of them smiling. I looked back at the guys, Naruto on Hinata's bed, Sasuke on mine and Neji on Tenten's. How they ended up there, I don't know.

_**--XX­­--**_

Half an hour passed in which during that time, all three boys woke up and Hinata and I had some explaining to do…

All three of them sat up, holding their heads and replaying the last thing they remembered in their minds. And in the silence, we all heard shouts.

"Kyoko!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hinata!!" Naruto yelled.

"Kyoko, Hinata-sama!!" Both of us cringed, sitting on the beds next to ours.

"Explain!!" All three of them yelled. I didn't know if they were staring at us, being that my eyes were closed in fear, but I felt the glare of Sasuke and Neji on me.

"N-Neji-nii-san-"

"No, Hinata-sama. I'll explain." I felt all eyes turn on me, but I kept my eyes closed. "We left Konoha and came here to relax, since we hafta put up with you guys." The girls murmured their agreements. "And…well…" I drawled, pointing over at the cabinet. "We got into the sake…and "Sexy Back" came on…and I convinced Hinata to dance with me…" My voice faded. The room was silent until all the guys asked quietly,

"Sake?" I peaked with one eye. They were all looking over at the cabinet.

"Yeah…you guys want some?" I asked, keeping only one eye open.

"SAKE!!" Lee yelled, running over to it as they (I mean everyone but me) tried to hold him back.

"NO!!" They all yelled in horror. Tenten, being the genius she is stood infront of him, who had his hands out, reaching desperately for the sake.

"Lee, listen to me." He looked up at her. "If you sit down and be a good ninja, we'll give you sake, okay?" She asked as he immediately came over to me and sat down, holding his ankles. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Rao and I handed out the sake to the guys, giving Lee the least alcoholic one we had, and all sat in a huge circle; the girls on one side, the guys on the other.

"So…now that we're settled in…anyone up for _Truth or Dare_?" Ino asked, sipping her sake. Almost immediately, everyone refused. Okay, the girls refused. Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Lee agreed to the game, but of course, Sasuke and Neji sat there like idiots, not saying a word. Typical. "Oh, come on!!" Ino cried, looking at us.

"Oh, fine, I'll play." Tenten gave in. Well, if she's playin…it won't be **_that_** bad… hopefully.

"Yeah, me too." I said, sighing. After that, they all caved in, Hinata, being last. Then, both Neji and Sasuke mumbled something.

"What was that, boys?" Temari said, sitting next to Shikamaru. They both turned pink and looked away.

"We'll play…" They said more clearly.

"Well, now that everyone's finally agreed to play…" Ino said, rolling her eyes, she asked,

"So…who wants to go first?"

Butterflies were zooming at about 200mph inside my stomach. I was nervous. But why?

"Hmm…How about…" I tensed up. "Naruto?" Hearing his name, I sighed with relief. I don't know **_why_** I agreed to this game.

"What?" He whined.

"Truth or dare?" The all-infamous question.

"Hmm…Dare!!" He yelled.

"Okay then…" She started off, wrinkling her nose in thought. "I dare you to go up to the girls' spa and as Ero-sennin says, "gather data"." She dared him.

"But, how can I do something I've already done?!" He asked, staring at her stupidly.

"**_NARUTO_**…" Both Rao and I growled, glaring at him. He fell back, cringing up, yelling,

"Don't hurt me!!"

"Loser." Sasuke mumbled, in which Naruto sat right up, angry as could be.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me."

"Loser!!"

"Dobe."

"Jerk-face!!" Their faces were within an inch apart, glaring at each other.

"Guys, guys!! Do we need to put you in time-out?" I asked, making both of them glare over at me slowly. I glared right back.

The both crossed their arms and sat back down. We all sighed.

"Ino, just pick someone else." I said, rubbing my temples.

"Alright…how about you?" I deadpanned. Smiling half-heartedly, I asked,

"What?"

"Scared?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"Yeah, come on." Hinata urged me on, ribbing me lightly.

"Oh, fine." I gave in, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Truth or Dare?" Ino asked, smiling like the devil itself. Now I had a choice. With dare… I probably would hafta do something **_totally_** outrageous…but with truth…that's a dagger pit…but the other choice wasn't **_any_** better…

"Fine…" I closed my eyes, shaking my head slightly and randomly picked one. "T-truth."

"Oh, goodie!!" She clapped her hands together as I mumbled,

"Oh, damn…" I had picked the wrong one and now…there was no way out. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, everyone except me was in a different corner of the room, thinking something to ask me.

I turned red, pulling my knees up to my chest, setting my chin on my knees. I was in some deep shit. With no escape rope in sight.

Seconds later they came back, sitting in different spots. The guys weren't on one side. It was like guy, girl, guy…you get the point. But what I noticed, was that Hinata was next to me, that didn't surprise me, but the other person did. It was Sasuke.

"So…truth, huh?" She stayed silent for a second. "Tell us…either your first date, or what you think it should be."

I blinked. That wasn't **_so_** bad…I wonder who put her up to asking…looking to my right.

"Alright…" I sighed, closing my eyes. "Well…it would hafta be at night. A warm night, not too hot or too cold. Clear sky…stars glistening…crescent moon…. Hm…probably an outside dinner by candlelight. And then…staying up all night, just lying in the grass watching the stars and knowing me, I'd probably fall asleep. But…that's just me. I'ma romantic. Now it's my turn." I smiled fiendishly, opening my eyes. "What?"

The girls were staring at me, smiling slightly, stars in their eyes. The guys were just blown away. Even my brother, staring at me.

"N-nothing…that's just…**_really_**…sweet." Sakura managed to say.

"Anyways…I have a group Truth or dare." I said, looking around the group. "It's a stupid one, but pick."

Once again, they left, bickering in the corner and came back minutes later.

"Truth." They all said.

"Goodie!! I didn't actually have a dare…but-" Suddenly, I was cut off by, whom else? Ino.

"Guys, this is getting boring…anyone up for a game of poker?" She asked, as more than half the group agreed.

Hinata and I were hesitant, shooting a concerned look to each other. No one else noticed other than Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked, as Ino got up, getting a deck of cards from her bag.

"Well…I don't know about you, Hinata-sama…but I don't know how to play…" I mumbled.

"I can play…I just…don't **_want_** to…" Hinata said.

"You two are hopeless." Ino said, overhearing our conversation.

"Shut up. I'm tired of hearing your voice all the time." Sasuke replied, as she squeaked and sat back down.

"Girls you don't hafta play." Tenten assured us.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just watch…**_this_** round." Temari said.

Both Hinata and I sighed in relief.

"Thank god…" She murmured.

"Amen to that." I whispered to her. Then, I felt a poke to my side. Guess who?

"Watch this first round and I'll teach you to play, alright?" He said, picking up the cards that Ino had dealt out to them.

* * *

_Well, I've been quite busy, i've got homework, a chorus concert, and a bunch of other crap i hafta do...so...i made this chapter 2 pages longer than usual, so i hope you like it!! And...just wait until next chapter!!_


	22. It's Just a Game

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time:**_ "Well…I don't know about you, Hinata-sama…but I don't know how to play…" I mumbled._

_"I can play…I just…don't **want** to…" Hinata said._

_"You two are hopeless." Ino said, overhearing our conversation. _

_"Shut up. I'm tired of hearing your voice all the time." Sasuke replied, as she squeaked and sat back down. _

_"Girls you don't hafta play." Tenten assured us. _

_"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just watch…**this** round." Temari said. _

_Both Hinata and I sighed in relief._

_"Thank god…" She murmured._

_"Amen to that." I whispered to her. Then, I felt a poke to my side. Guess who?_

_"Watch this first round and I'll teach you to play, alright?" He said, picking up the cards that Ino had dealt out to them.

* * *

_

_**--XX­­--**_

After time passed, I found that the game of poker wasn't that hard. After everyone got their cards, in which I took the time to look around the room, Temari and Shikamaru were sitting on the same bed, Rao and Tenten were on either side of Neji, Lee on the other side of Tenten, Sakura beside him, then Ino, Sasuke, (which Ino and Sakura were switching periodically) then me, then Hinata, and then Naruto. But, when they got their cards, Shikamaru was instructing Temari and everyone else hid their cards, putting on emotionless faces.

"Now, see here?" He leaned closer to me, showing me his cards. He, like everyone else had five, the set limit, I'm guessing. He had an Ace of Spades, the 10 of Spades, the King of Spades, the 4 of Diamonds, and the 5 of Hearts. Then, he pulled out his wallet, opening it and pulling out a couple bills and throwing them into the middle of the circle. Everyone else followed suit, placing money into the "pot". "What we just did was called forced betting. Now, if anyone wants to get rid of cards they don't need, they can discard them and get…reimbursed with the same number of cards." He said, discarding the 4 and the 5, setting them facedown on the floor.

Temari discarded three, Shikamaru, two, Rao, one, Neji, one, Tenten, two, Lee…fumbled and discard two, Sakura, three, Ino, three, and Naruto three. She then set down her cards and dealt out the number of cards that everyone had discarded.

Sasuke picked up his cards and let me look at them. They were the Queen of Spades and the Jack of Spades. He looked disappointed, though, sighing.

Again, they put their bets in, but this time, Temari, Tenten, Rao, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto "folded", putting their cards down.

I guess they're out…heh…that was when I realized the smartest of the smartest guys were the only ones playing. My brother, Sasuke, Lee and Shikamaru. All I can say is that I'm glad I'm not playing…I wouldn't want to be up against them…. Each of them had their "poker" faces on, all of them emotionless statues…except for Lee. His cheeks were tinged pink and he was smiling scarily.

"All bets are in?" Ino asked, as they all nodded. "Good. Bets are closed and now it's time to see who wins." She said, gathering up all the money and setting it near her. "Sa-suke-kun?" She sang. Before he showed his cards, he growled and glared at her, but he put his hand down, setting each card apart from the other. Then he flipped them over.

"Oh, damn it." I heard Shikamaru mumble. After revealing his hand, everyone sighed. Neji, Shikamaru and Lee threw their cards down angrily.

"Why are they upset?" I asked, as Ino pushed the money towards him.

"I had a royal flush, which is wear you have the King, Queen, Jack, Ace and 10 of one suit. It's the highest you can get." He said, shoving the money in the wallet with much difficulty.

There were comments from the other guys, saying stuff like, _"Sasuke, you suck. Sasuke, I hate you. Jerk-face." _And so many others. Then, Ino spoke again.

"Anyone wanna up the stakes?" Immediately, my heart sank and I became alert, staring at her. Hinata was too.

"To what?" Temari asked. "Not five card stud, right? I can't play that." She said.

"No…" She began, grinning ear to ear. "How 'bout a game of Strip Poker?" Suddenly, I heard a thud to my right. Hinata. Then, everything went black and I fell backwards.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Anyone wanna up the stakes?" Ino asked, making both Hinata and Kyoko attentive.

"To what?" Temari asked, breaking the silence. "Not five card stud, right? I can't play that." She stated.

"No…" Ino said, mischievously. "How 'bout a game of Strip Poker?" Just as she finished, a bump was heard to my left. And right after that, another one. I looked over to see both Hinata and Kyoko, on the floor passed out. Then, just as some of us were getting up to see them, Neji ran over to both of them yelling,

"Hinata-sama!!! Kyoko!!!" He was by both of their heads, frantically looking back and forth between them. Tenten tried to calm him down, kneeling next to him saying,

"Neji-kun…" She started calmly. "They're fine. They just fainted."

"Fainted?! B-but…they aren't waking up." He said, shaking his sister, until her voice spoke.

"Neji-nii-san…get…off." She said, pushing herself back up. Before I could help her sit the whole way up, Neji had already done it, giving me a cold glare. I backed off. I didn't want Neji on my ass.

"Oww…Kyoko-chan…" Hinata whined, also getting up, putting a hand on her forehead. "What happened?" She asked, as Kyoko replied,

"I don't know…what did happen?" Immediately, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Rao, and myself shot a glare at Ino, telling her to stay quiet.

"You two fainted, one right after the other." Rao told them. Kyoko shook her head, finally taking a look around.

"But why?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and at Rao.

"Yeah…why?" Hinata asked, still holding her head. Rao bit her lip.

"You both fainted when Ino, over there, suggested we take our game of poker to the next level." Temari said.

"YEAH!! She said we should play mmrfff!!!" Sakura and Tenten dove for Naruto, wrestling him to the ground and covering his mouth in the nick of time.

"Play what?" Hinata asked.

"Wait…wait…I remember this…" Kyoko began, looking around to us. "There is **_no_** force on heaven, hell, earth or **_anything_** in-between to get me to play **_that_**." She finalized. Then…Hinata remembered.

"NO, no, no, no!! I will not play that!!" She screamed, turning bright red.

"Oh, come on!! I just wanna play something edgy!!" Ino cried, playing with the deck of cards.

"Hinata-sama…come with me." Kyoko stood up, grabbing her cousin's hand and pulling her to the corner of the room.

Figuring they weren't gonna play, we went back into the circle, sitting in entirely different spots. The only thing I hated about these new spots…was that Sakura was on one side of me, Ino on the other. Oh, joy.

It kinda sucks though…too bad they won't play…they're both hot…out of all the girls; I'd hafta say Kyoko, Hinata, Tenten and Temari were the cutest. I wouldn't mind seeing them.

Then, just as we were about to deal, they came back over, arms crossed.

"Alright…we'll play." Yes!! Thank you, thank you, **_thank you_**!!!

"Yeah…but, we have some rules." Kyoko said, sternly, sitting next to Hinata and on the other side of Tenten.

"Oh, come on!! Rules?!" Ino whined.

"Hey! Just be lucky we're playing!!" Kyoko retorted. Immediately, Ino sat back, fiddling with the cards.

"Rule 1… Don't get all technical on me. I don't know the game, so don't yell at me."

"Rule 2… no contact. None." Hinata said, blushing.

"And rule 3…" The both began. "Once you're down to your bra/underwear/boxers… your are out and must get out of the game. Last one standing, wins." The both commanded the group agreeing. We could at least do that. But…now things get fun…heh…

**Kyoko's Pov**

Ooooohhhhh……… I am so totally screwed**_. S-c-r-e-w-e-d._** Officially. I can't believe I agreed, let alone convince Hinata to join the game. Let's just hope I'm not first…

Then, just as I looked at my cards, Ino said,

"Alright, everyone throw something in." Since bets couldn't be made. I threw in my socks, while others threw in some unneeded garment. Now for the next round.

And this…was the worst round. I was the only one who, after getting new cards, had to fold. And you know what that means…

Ino stared at me devilishly.

"You folded. You know what that means." She said, as everyone watched.

"Fine, fine. It's my rule." I said, putting my cards facedown on the floor. After sighing, I took off the top of my kimono and grabbed the bottom of my black tank top.

**Sasuke's Pov**

After the second or third round, I lost count, my mind on different things… Like a certain someone folding... but then, just as I took a look at my cards, a good hand, mind you, I heard a voice.

"You folded." I looked up to see Ino staring directly at Kyoko. She was blushing. "You know what that means."

"Fine, fine. It's my rule." Kyoko replied, putting her cards down and blushing even more. Then…she sighed, pulling down the top of her kimono to reveal a…black tank top. Of course…but still…

I sighed in impatience. So did Naruto, who sat on the other side of Neji, who now sat in-between us (he'd made Sakura and Ino move…thank god). Then, she grabbed the bottom of the cotton tank top, hands on opposite sides and pulled up, lifting it over her head and throwing it behind her. Then, suddenly, my vision was cut. A hand was over my eyes, as I traced it back to the owner; Neji. His eye was twitching; both of them closed, and his other hand was over Naruto's eyes, who pulled the hand out of the way.

I did the same; pulling the hand out of the way. I wasn't a ki…

**_O-o-o-h-h-h…m-m-y-y……g-g-g-g-o-o-o-o-d-d-d……_**

I stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Stop looking at me!!!" She yelled in embarrassment, putting her arms over her black satin bra. I could tell it was under wire, also seeing the silver/blue flower sewn onto it. It looked familiar…wait…that's in the…**_Icha Icha Catalogue!_**…When the hell did she shop **_there_**?!

But…it **_did_** look good on her…the curve…the plumpness… A shiver went down my spine.

I heard a growl from beside me, as I tired to look over, seeing a hooded eyed, red cheeked Neji.

He was just as embarrassed as her.

"Can we continue, **_please_**?" She begged, eyes closed.

"Sure, sure…" Murmurs went around the circle. I was speechless. Who knew Kyoko would be so embarrassed?

_**--XX--**_

The game continued well into the night, everyone but Temari and Shikamaru, remaining fully clothed and opted to quit the game, in which they did and left the room in poofs of smoke.

Kyoko, who was one of the first to leave…heh…before she did, though, I memorized what she was wearing….heh…she had the matching black panties, too…the flower also on them…but…looking around, she wasn't in the room at all.

The others were around the room, watching the last two of the game, Naruto and Hinata. Most of the guys just stayed in their boxers, since that's what we usually wore to bed. The girls had thrown their pjs on over their clothes, which were just t-shirts and pants/boxers, but they had also sat back down watching Hinata and Naruto.

He still had his pants, holding his cards, grinning ear to ear. Hinata, on the other hand, still had her shirt and held her face emotionless. Ino still held her position as dealer, watching the two of them.

"Alright…last round, you two. Whoever folds…looses…" She said. Hinata smiled.

"Yeah."

"Yeah!!! I'm gonna win this thing!!!" Naruto boasted. Yeah, right. Hinata just continued to smile.

"Show cards." Ino said, motioning for them to show their cards.

"You first." Hinata said, letting Naruto show his first. And that he did. He happily and messily threw them down, showing he had a 6, 7, 8, and 9 of hearts.

"Hinata?" Ino asked as she calmly set them down, showing her hand; The Royal Flush of Diamonds…and it was obvious, Naruto's shoulders sagging and his face turning to disgust.

"No…I LOST?!" Naruto screamed, holding his head. Hinata only giggled, blushing, keeping her eye on her oh-so-obvious crush. Naruto simply sat there, eyes closed, looking away from both of them.

"Naruto…you know the rules." Ino stated. Naruto simply, "hmped" and looked the either way.

BAM!!! Now, he was on the floor, a huge mark on his head, Sakura standing above him, hand in a fist.

"Alright, alright!!!" It wasn't that big of a deal, but you know Naruto…he hasta make everything a big deal…

But, the night continued, in which everyone mellowed out, either listening to music, reading, or (as in Naruto's case) annoying everyone.

I was also busy; looking for Kyoko, who'd disappeared. Literally. Neji didn't notice, drunk off of his ass, passed out on one of the beds. So, I went over to Rao, who was listening to music, writing something in a notebook, and asked her.

"Hey…do you know where Kyoko is?" She smiled, and with her pencil, pointed to the wall with the window. I looked over, seeing something I hadn't before. A ladder. Now, why would that be there?

Grabbing a blanket and avoiding stepping on people, I went over and up the ladder.

Getting up there, I realized that all it really was, was a platform on the roof, giving a view of the surrounding spa. And there, in the corner, sitting Indian style was a fully dressed Kyoko, a book in her lap, pointing her pencil up in the air.

"There!" She went down to the book, making some mark. "Okay…right…here…" She mumbled. I guess I scared her, sitting next to her asking,

"What're doing?" She jumped, almost dropping her pencil down the side of the roof.

"N-nothing." She replied, looking down at her paper and pulling some of her hair behind her ear. I watched her sit there; looking up and then back down, up, down, up, down…until she turned to me. She looked a little upset, asking gruffly,

"You're just gonna sit there?"

"Yes."

"Uggh…" She turned back to her paper. "I'm charting the stars." She said, looking up once again.

"Charting the-" I asked, also looking up.

"Yeah. I did it with my mom when I was little. When the seasons would change, we'd mark which constellations we could see." She explained, making another mark in her book.

"Could I see-"

"No!" She snapped, pulling her book away from me. It took a second before she blinked and said, "Sorry…it's hard dealing with this wolf stuff…" She looked away, setting her pencil down and looking up, almost pleadingly. "It's like…it's trying to take over me, making me more and more distant, more…wolfish." She looked back at me and smiled sadly, sighing. "I guess you wouldn't understand." She shook her head, going back to her book.

What could I possibly say to that? How…do you say something?

"Well…I may not understand…but I'll listen." She turned to me, a curious look in her eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She yawned, opening her jaw in a wolf-like manner. I guess the traits will just grow with her… Then, she shook her head…more like all of her. Oh, yeah…I have that blanket!! Duh!! "Here, take this." I said, handing it out to her. She refused to take it, shaking her head.

"I'm fine."

"Right…" I replied sarcastically, getting up and walking behind her. She followed me like always, watching as I unfolded it and set it on her shoulders. "You'll get sick." Now, I yawned, mentally blaming her.

"Thanks…but, why don't you go inside? Everyone else is asleep and I'm goin soon too." She yawned yet again. "I'm tired." Setting a hand on her head, ruffling up her hair, I said,

"Alright. Just get inside soon. It looks likes it's gonna storm."

I had noticed it when I came out, seeing the dark clouds on the horizon, just above the tree line.

"Kay." She replied, shaking my hand off her head.

And with that I left, heading to bed myself. I was tired. Dead tired.

When I came back, everyone was somewhere on the floor, asleep. The lights were down low, the stereo off. Only the girls were in their beds, the guys somewhere on the rest of the floor…but strange enough…Temari and Shikamaru weren't there…_"Not my girlfriend" _my ass…

But, I went to bed, finding an open spot on the floor near the only other open bed other than Temari's. I yawned, finally laying down, setting my head on the pillow and falling asleep…

_**--XX--**_

"Sasuke…" I heard a whisper, waking me from my deep sleep, but not fully awaking me. "Sasuke!" It whispered harsher, shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes just a little, seeing Kyoko sitting right beside me, a dark blue blanket wrapped around her. Her hair draped around her a little bit and her eyes were full of pain. She flinched when lightning hit the area and thunder crashed right after it. The storm was right on us. She even whined when the thunder sounded, shutting her eyes tightly. I guess that didn't sound pleasant to her.

"Hey…Shhh…" I got up, putting my hands over her ears, trying to block out the loud sound. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. That must've hurt. A lot.

"Oww…" She mouthed, closing her eyes once more, clinching her fists, her tail bashing against the wooden floor.

After the crackling thunder passed, she dried her eyes, shaking her head back and forth. She rubbed her ears violently, still shaking her head.

I took a look at the clock. It was well near 2 in the morning. When I looked back, she was looking at me, staring with those…wolf eyes.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up." She began, whispering. "I-I just woke up…startled…and …and…" I lowered my eyes. Of course.

"You got scared again, didn't you?" She simply nodded her head, as I sighed. Once again, thunder struck, making her whine even louder. I couldn't blame her though; her hearing was now so much sharper than ours. "Come 'ere." I said, putting my hands over her already covered ears and pulled her close. She whined again, crying,

"My ears hurt."

"Shhh…" I wish I could've done something, anything to help her. And…there is!! After the thunder stopped and she looked up once more, I whispered,

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look tired."

"Heh…yeah right…in this? It hurts too much." She replied, eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Well…you can stay here…if you want…" I mumbled, as her ears perked up slowly and her eyes lit up, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Really? What about-"

"The guys are planning on leaving early. I'll just get up earlier than them." I replied. She breathed a sigh of relief and yawned much like a wolf. "Come 'ere, ya wolf." I whispered playfully, as she glared at me, laying next to me and setting her head on my pillow. After she shifted about fifty thousand times, I finally went to sleep, draping my arm around her, her tail still thumping on the ground. I couldn't help but smile. She's so weird.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Mmm…I picked my head up lazily, looking around.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I heard Hinata tease, seeing her writing in a small white book.

I simply shot a glare to her, sitting up. I continued to look around, seeing Ino and Sakura sitting further away from me, both of them giving me death glares.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head. Hinata snickered, making me turn to her and ask again, "**_What_**?"

"Look around you." She looked a little envious, looking around my blanket. Looking down-WHOA…who put these here?! Everywhere on my blanket and a couple on my pillow, were rose petals. White with black trim, rose petals.

Immediately, I felt my face go bright red.

"Oh…I'm **_so_** gonna…" I mumbled through my hands, which were now around my mouth.

"Well, I think he likes you." Tenten teased, walking back into the room with Temari. I closed my eyes. Oi…Sasuke, I'm gonna kill you!!!

Now, this was hard to ignore. I've mostly ignored the fact that he kissed me, but this was too hard to pass up. And the girls will **_never_** let me live this down… but did he really like me **_that_** much? I mean, we're just friends.

I looked back down at all the petals.

This is **_not_** friend behavior.

But, he was right. The guys were all gone, no trace of them being here, other than their dirty cups…men…sigh…Why is it that men can almost **_never_** pick up after themselves?

_**--XX--**_

We cleaned up much to our dismay, since we all had appointments, but told ourselves that we'd just make the guys train extra hard. We got changed into something more suitable than pjs and left the room, heading for our appointments.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Ohhhhhh…We all, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shika and myself sat right outside the window that allowed light into the VIP room. We were all red with joy…seeing each of the girls change…heheheheh…After getting up before the girls, we'd decided to stay right outside, wondering what exactly girls did when we weren't around. Little did we know, that we were soon gonna find out…

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

I tired to get over the rose thing, even though the girls **_wouldn't_** shut up about it… But, we decided to spend the rest of the day in the room, just listening to music. After getting lunch, which was really good…, we looked at the window to see familiar heads outside. Being as smart as we were, we knew the guys were still there, watching us.

"So…what d'ya girls say to a little…messing with some minds?" I asked, my back to the window, all of us knowing they were **_trying_** to hear us.

"I say that's a damn good idea." Ino said, looking at me without a glare for once.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." I replied, shoving a piece of French toast in my mouth.

So, after eating and deciding, we went over to the stereo, putting in about 6 cds; all of them mixes.

_**--XX--**_

So…we thought we were doing a very good job messing with the guys, rapping to Eminem, dancing (once again) to "Sexy Back", and just doing completely random things. And just as we began to sit back down, "Hey Mickey" came on and a devilish idea developed in my mind.** Sasuke's Pov**

We had been sitting outside the widow all day and I mean, ALL day. And it was really…really…fun. The girls were dancing…and **_not_** like a waltz. More like…**_sexy_** dancing. We all were "on the edge of our seats", seeing them. The only bad part was them rapping oh-so-horribly to Eminem. I don't know about anyone else, but I almost fainted to "Sexy Back" and…my **_favorite_** part…Kyoko's rendition of "Right Round" by Dope. **_That _**was fun, watching her, as Neji blushed. He was embarrassed by his own little sister…which he shouldn't be…she's hot!

But, as we began to watch more they began to calm down, all of them taking a seat except Kyoko, who went over to the stereo and played the next song, in which she gasped and motioned to the other girls. They got up as she explained something, making all of them laugh and shake their heads in agreement.

Now this worried me. What could they possibly be doing?

As we watched, they lined up in a cheerleader-like fashion and began to clap their hands with the beat, which I didn't recognize. It sounded something like…"Hey Mickey"…but different. Then, with grins on their faces they began the oh-so-familiar song.

_"Oh Mickey, you're so fine,_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey,"_

Now, everything seemed normal; the girls having fun, laughing and carrying on, but then, it all 360-ed and went down the damn drain.

_"Oh Sasuke, you're so fine,_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Sasuke, Hey Sasuke,"_

**_What the fuc-?!?!_** I stared in disbelief, jaw open. Where do they get off with **_this?!?!_**

As I looked on, I heard the other guys say stuff and pick at me. But they didn't know what was next. Neither did I.

_"Oh Naruto, you're so fine,_

_You're so fine, you blow my mine, Hey Naruto…"_

Now the joking turned on him, which he didn't care. He sat there all in his glory, smiling. He was enjoying this for all it was worth. Hey…why shouldn't I? And just as I turned back to the window—wait…shouldn't someone be singing the verses? To answer my question, Kyoko, who I thought/know couldn't sing, began, the other girls backing her up.

_"Hey Sasuke, You've been around all night and that's a little long,_

_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong,_

_Why can't you say goodnight, so you can take me home, Sasuke?"_

I was astounded. She could actually carry a tune! Not the best, but she could carry a tune. And instead of being embarrassed, I enjoyed this. The girl I like was singing a song with me in it. **_Yes!!_**

During her "song-fest", she did her own little dance moves. She waved her finger around, then waved it in my direction, pointed at herself, put her hands up by her shoulders asking, "Why?" and then continued even further.

_"Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't,_

_You're givin me the chills, baby, please baby don't,_

_Every night you still leave me all alone, Sasuke."_

This time, she waved her finger yet again, put her arms around her and shook, like she had the chills and looked around, continuing on with the chorus.

_"Oh, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, what a pity, you don't understand,_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand, _

_Oh, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, you're so pretty, can't you understand?_

_It's guys like you, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee,_

_Ooh what you do Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, do Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee,_

_Don't break my heart, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee."_

I think we all just about fainted hearing this verse. They each sang their own version using **_our_** names. Ino and Kyoko on mine, of course. Tenten and Rao with Neji, Temari with Shika, Sakura on Lee and Hinata on Naruto's. All of that was obvious. It's just…this song…it's **_so_** weird…but now, I think we're all getting a kick outa this. Who knew girls could be so strange?

_"Hey, Sasuke, Now when you take me by the…who's ever gonna know?_

_Every time you move I let a little more show,_

_There's something you can use, so don't say no, Sasuke."_

She got this surprised look on her face, covering her mouth, then very skimpishly lifted her skirt just a tiny bit, and finally rolled her eyes. Why is it that no matter how she acts it seems so goddamn……

And taking a look a Neji; he had his head in his hand, completely red and embarrassed. Hah. Get used to it.

_"So, come on and give it to me anyway you can,_

_Anyways you want to do it, I'll take it like a man, _

_Oh, please, baby, please don't leave me in this jam, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee."_

They all did this verse together, in a little half circle thingy, singing together. And in that they continued. But, all us guys smiled. We couldn't help it.

_"Oh, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, what a pity, you don't understand,_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand, _

_Oh, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, you're so pretty, can't you understand?_

_It's guys like you, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee,_

_Ooh what you do Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, do Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee,_

_Don't break my heart, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee._

_Oh Neji, you're so fine,_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Neji, Hey Neji, _

_Oh Shika, you're so fine,_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Shika, Hey Shika,_

_"Oh Lee, you're so fine,_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Lee…_

_"Oh, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, what a pity, you don't understand,_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand, _

_Oh, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, you're so pretty, can't you understand?_

_It's guys like you, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee,_

_Ooh what you do Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee, do Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee,_

_Don't break my heart, Sasuke/Naruto/Shika/Neji/Lee."_

I couldn't believe it. They **_actually_** pulled it off…until the end, when they all started laughing. Even after the song ended, they all got together and with that singer's voice, or the best impression of it, Kyoko pointed over in our direction, at the window and sang,

_"So Mickey, why don't you come in an dance with us?"_

She winked at us.

I could feel my jaw drop and I head a couple thumps around me. Obviously, some of the guys fell over.

"What?! How'd they know we were here?!" Naruto asked, rubbing his head from the fall.

"I don't know…but let's go…there's no point in staying out here." I replied, getting up.

So, we went inside, taking our stuff with us, completely embarrassed.


	23. Fear

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_"So Mickey, why don't you come in an dance with us?"_

She winked at us.

I could feel my jaw drop and I head a couple thumps around me. Obviously, some of the guys fell over.

"What?! How'd they know we were here?!" Naruto asked, rubbing his head from the fall.

"I don't know…but let's go…there's no point in staying out here." I replied, getting up.

So, we went inside, taking our stuff with us, completely embarrassed.

* * *

**Neji's Pov**

I **_cannot_** believe Kyoko and the other girls did this! She's so wild… Aww, man, know I have a headache…ow…

"So…what d'ya guys think? Weren't we great?!" Kyoko asked, her voice acting like a jackhammer between my splitting head.

"Yeah, right. You're rapping sucked." Naruto rolled his eyes, getting a bash on the head from Sakura. "Oww!!" He whined, holding his head, making my head hurt. And then…I realized Rao was still in the room and she was a masseuse, wasn't she?

So, seeing her writing in a notebook, I ignored the conversations between everyone else and walked over to her.

"Rao?" I asked, making her look up and fiddle her pencil.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I know you're a masseuse and I have a major headache. I'll pay you **_double_** what your normal price is if you give me a massage." Her pencil fell from her hand.

"Really?" She stood up, letting her notebook fall to the ground. "Sure. But my supplies are in another room…"

"Good. I can't stand being here anymore." I replied, putting my hand over my eyes.

"Sure. Just follow me." She said, walking out of the room. Still covering my eyes, I followed.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I wonder where they're goin…I watched as Rao and my brother left the room, obviously going somewhere. Everyone else was mellowing out, either listening to music, writing, drawing, just something easy.

I was busy looking through my small bag, looking for a little blue book…oh, wait…isn't that in my room? I sighed. I didn't wanna walk…but there's only one person who knows where it is **_and_** can teleport…

So, I got up as quietly as I could and found my way to Sasuke and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

"What?" He asked, looking bored out of his mind, as I looked away.

"Well…I need to go to my room and I **_really_** don't feel like leaving the room…so…" He raised an eyebrow and answered,

"So you want me to take you?"

"Yes." I replied, giving my puppy eyes. Now, he looked away.

"Whatever." Suddenly, another crack filled the room and looking back, Shikamaru and Temari were gone again. That's like the…**_third_** time they've mysteriously disappeared…

But then, the room before me disappeared and I was standing on my deck, right infront of my room. Sasuke was beside me, still looking quite bored.

"Thanks…you can just stay out here. I'll only be a couple minutes." I said, beginning to unlock my door.

"That's okay. I'm bored." He replied, starting to follow me, in which I turned and pointed at him.

"No. Stay out. I **_don't_** want you going through my stuff." I said sternly, going inside and leaving the door open. I knew he wouldn't come in; he wouldn't want to mess with me.

So, I began my search, looking through the nightstand first, then my drawer and then my closet.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I stood outside, leaning on the doorframe of Kyoko's room. She'd asked me to take her to her room, which I agreed, of course. I wanted to go in and sit on her bed, just to watch her talk to herself, but she told me to wait outside. Damn her…

"Hm…maybe in here…" I heard her mumbled, taking a peak into her room. And then, I spied the chest at the bottom of her bed…and smiled just a little. Time for some snooping!!!

I needn't worry about her hearing me as I crept into the room, going to the chest at the bottom of her bed and slowly opening it.

Boy, oh boy, was she a pack rat. The wooden chest was completely filled with random things. There's a few ripped up notebooks, photos from who knows when, sketches and sketchbooks, just a lot of crap. Moving some it around, I spied this little blue book with a strap around it and a lock on the side. This couldn't be…could it? It's… it's…her **_diary!!!_** **_Sweet_**!!! Then, just as I began to try to open it, realizing it was locked, a shadow fell over me.

"Give it back." She commanded, standing over me, her eyes sharp as daggers. I stood up, keeping the book from her and stared down at her. **_"Give it!!"_** She yelled. So, I moved out of the room, her following me, until we reached the guest room.

**Kyoko's Pov**

Ugh, I am so gonna kill him!!! I was searching in my closet, looking for my diary. When I finally stopped, I heard rustling from the other side of the room. I turned to see Sasuke, whom I told to **_stay out_**, looking through the wooden chest. And that's when it hit me. **_That _**was where I put my diary years ago.

And now, he had it in his hands, trying to open it. I glared at him until he turned around and looked up at me.

"Give it back." I stated, still glaring at me. He stood up, holding me back from getting my book and stared down at me. **_"Give it!!" _**I yelled as he began to walk away. I followed until we reached right outside the guest room. That was where I finally jumped to get my book and achieved in getting it, although in the process, I…kinda fell on top of Sasuke, making him crash to the floor.

When I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was looking down at me, smiling.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." He said, making me chuckle while getting up. Just as I began to actually stand up, still holding my book, two arms wrapped around me and prevented me from standing.

"Let me go!" I tried to break free, but to no use.

"I don't want to." I heard him whisper in my ear, his chin gently hitting my shoulder. My stomach turned to knots, a weird feeling entering my brain and I could feel that I was beginning to blush. And then, a thought passed through my mind. No, wait…more like a picture. A bad picture.

And that, was where I freaked out, summoning up a massive amount of chakra and literally blowing him away from me. I pushed myself up and ran; ran away from it all.

"Hey, wait!" I heard him yell and as I looked back to see him sitting there, he wasn't there. BASH!! I fell back on the ground, running into something very hard. "Stupid." He picked me up, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me up next to him…a little too close. And he didn't let go.

I closed my eyes, pushing away from him.

"Let me go." I cried, voice breaking into little bits.

"I won't. Something's bothering you." He replied, keeping his strong grip on me.

He just didn't understand. No one could. Not what I was thinking. And it wasn't bad memories.

It wasn't unhappiness; it **_couldn't_** be.

It was **_fear_**.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked, gently sliding his hand under my chin and tilting my head up, my tear-ridden eyes meeting his. "Come on. Tell me."

"Just…you just don't…" I murmured, looking away.

"Don't what?" He asked, trying to catch my eyes. I stayed in silence. "Kyo…" He started. "Tell me." He said sternly, as I backed up, shaking my head.

"You just don't understand!!!" I cried, looking up at him. "I'm scared!!" I put my hands on my chest, as he tried to say something. "No! Listen to me!" I closed my eyes, tears running like streams down my cheeks. He moved a step closer, putting his hands on my arms. I pulled away. "Stop!! I said you **_wouldn't_** understand and you **_don't_**!!"

"Understand **_what_**?" He asked, confused, eyes narrowed, eyebrows creased.

"The fact that I'm **_so_** scared I'm ready to run as far away as I **_can_**!! I'm not scared of Okami-chan or what could h-happen with her…I'm **_not_** scared of dying!"

"Then what **_are_** you scared of?" He asked. He obviously knew not to upset me more. I kept my eyes shut, sighing and sobbing.

"I-I'm scared of…**_love_**; of relationships, anything to do with it!! I've seen what it's done to people; how it **_tears_** them to pieces, how it **_breaks_** them and I **_don't_** want it to happen to **_me_**! I don't want to add more pain to all the pain I'm feeling **_now_**!! Just…just…leave me **_alone_**!!!" I ran past him, dropping my book and transforming, running into the peace of the forest. I couldn't stand being here anymore.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Kyoko had just ran right into me, crashing to the ground from the force. I helped her up, pulling her up by her waist, keeping her steady. She shut her eyes and pushed away, crying,

"Let me go."

"I won't. Something's bothering you." I wouldn't let her leave. I, of all people, know that you can't keep things bottled up. It'll destroy you. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I asked, tilting her head up so her eyes would meet mine. And I didn't like what I saw. Her eyes were red and tears formed on the brim. "Come on. Tell me."

"Just…you just don't…" She spoke.

"Don't what?" I asked, confused. She wasn't making any sense. "Kyo…" I tried to catch her eyes. "Tell me." Now she was starting to make me mad. Why do girls make everything so hard? But just as I was about to move, she backed away, shaking her head.

"You just don't understand!!!" She yelled, looking at me. "I'm scared!!" Her hands moved up to her chest and I wanted to say something but she stopped me. "No! Listen to me!" Her eyes closed, tears dropping off of her face. I wanted to help her, moving a step closer, but she pulled away. "Stop!! I said you **_wouldn't_** understand and you **_don't_**!!"

"Understand **_what_**?" I asked. I was utterly confused.

"The fact that I'm **_so_** scared I'm ready to run as far away as I **_can_**!! I'm not scared of Okami or what could h-happen with her…I'm **_not_** scared of dying!"

"Then what **_are_** you scared of?" I asked, trying to get to the bottom of this most obvious problem. In return, she shut her eyes, sobbing and sighing slightly.

"I-I'm scared of…**_love_**; relationships, anything to do with it!! I've seen what it's done to people; how it **_tears_** them to pieces, how it **_breaks_** them and I **_don't_** want it to happen to **_me_**! I don't wan to add more pain to all the pain I'm feeling **_now_**!! Just…just…leave me **_alone_**!!!" She gathered up some chakra, running past me and transforming into her wolf and running into the fog forest.

I was stunned. Literally. I **_couldn't_** move, standing in a daze. **_How_** can someone be scared of **_love_**? And who's it she's seen happen to? W-wait…she couldn't mean…… **_me_**…could she? It doesn't make sense… Wait, what's this?

A small blue book lie on the ground; her diary. She must've dropped it…

"HEY!!! D'ya hear that, Hinata?!" And oh-so annoying voice yelled, making me look up from the book I was focused on. In the distance, an orange dot bounded closer and closer. Of, course…Naruto… I rolled my eyes.

Wanting to avoid him because he's just **_him_**, I picked up the book and left the area, going somewhere quiet.

**Naruto's Pov**

This morning was absolutely **_great_**!!! **_Hehheheheheheh_**…… Wow…this place's so **_big_**…

"C-coming, Naruto-kun?" I looked ahead of me, where Hinata stood, turned around waiting for me.

"Yeah!! I'm coming!!" I yelled, walking after her.

We were outside a couple minutes later, in this secluded area. It had a couple rooms…then we crossed this bridge/waterfall thingy…and then another set of rooms… Hey, what's that?

"HEY!!! D'ya hear that, Hinata?!" She looked on, now right next to me and gasped. "What? Is someone in trouble?!"

"N-no…don't do anything. J-just…f-follow m-me." She said, blushing slightly, pushing her fingers together.

"OKAY!!!" She walked off the porch thingy and walked down onto the grass. Where are we going?

**_Hey_**! There's a butterfly!!

**Hinata's Pov**

Oh, this is great…Naruto-kun's following me…and he doesn't even know where we're going! Even thought it's nothing bad…just a pretty place Kyoko told me about last night…maybe then…

"HEY!!! D'ya hear that, Hinata?" He yelled, as I looked ahead with my Byakugan. Seeing my own cousin crying and running off and **_away_** from Sasuke, I gasped. "What? Is someone in trouble?!" He asked, pulling on my sleeve.

"N-no…don't do anything. J-just…f-follow m-me." I answered, not wanting him to bug her in the state she was already in.

"OKAY!!!" He agreed in his whine like fashion. So, I walked on, heading off of the porch that led down to my cousin's room and into the grass. The area I was leading him to was a field, in all simplicity. I knew he liked to sit and watch the clouds go by; I've seen him do it before.

But this time was different. This time, I was going to say what I never could. I just hope with that small brain he'll be able to understand… Wha-?!

While we were walking past the river that the bridge crossed over, he grabbed my left sleeve and a second later, along with a splash; we were underneath the water, being pulled away by the current.

Whatever was holding on to me, I held on to it. The current was too strong to try to swim in and with the water, I didn't want to open my eyes. I hate when you get water in your eyes…it always stings. I hate that.

**Neji's Pov**

Rao led me out of the VIP room, through the lobby and reception room, down through the pond area and to the right. From there, she went into one of the rooms down that hallway. She let me walk into the room first.

It was a very peacefully room, having those water bamboo things that tap periodically. Another thing that made it calm, was the incense that was burning and the flowers in the room. To the back wall, cabinets and a counter lined it; as well as a sink in the counter. In the almost middle of the room was the massage table, which I sat on, waiting for her to get ready. I watched her going through cabinet after cabinet. She did spill a couple things, too. That was funny.

Then, finally, she said,

"Okay…I **_think_** I'm ready…" Then, she looked at me and sighed.

"What?"

"You've obviously never had a professional massage, **_have_** you?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"No." I answered. She sighed once again, putting her fingers to her temples.

"Well…" Her face tinged pink. "You're gonna hafta take your shirt/ jacket thingy off. And then, you need to lay face down and relax." I can do that. I **_can_** relax…**_I think_**.

But, I did what she said, taking off my shirt and laying down. It was actually quite comfy, despite the fact that some leather isn't usually comfy.

After she began, which it felt **_re-e-e-e-a-a-a-ally_** good, I groggily asked,

"How long have you known my sister?"

"Kyo? Hm…" She paused. "About two or three years, why?"

"Well…I haven't seen her in ten years…and she's…**_different_** than I remember." She chuckled.

"Yeah. Kyo's…a little strange. But, don't worry about her. She knows what she's doing. She's smart." Rao assured me.

"You think so?" I asked, arms folded under my head.

"Oh, yeah. She's knows **_exactly_** what she's doing." She assured again.

"I just don't like this…"guy" thing…she seems to be around Sasuke a **_lot_** more than she used to." I stated. I truthfully didn't like it. I know, I know, Sasuke's a ninja and he's smart…but…I just don't like it. I guess all brothers feel that way.

"Don't worry, Neji. I know he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He even helped her before. She got a little upset-" My eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?! What d'ya mean "he helped her out"?!" I tried to get up, but she put her arm down on my back and pressed down, keeping me down.

"Oh, calm down. Don't go overreacting. All he did…was…well…"

Now I got nervous. What exactly was she getting to?

"What?" I asked, almost growling.

"Well…I don't know. I just know he did." She stopped and I sighed. Why couldn't she continue? I heard her walk over to the sink and wash her hands, as she said, "You're finished. You can go back if you want."

"No, that's okay." I politely refused. "I want to know more about my sister." She sighed, drying her hands off and throwing the towel on the counter.

"Alright. Sit back down." I did and so did she, sitting right next to me. "Well…"

**Sasuke's Pov**

After Kyoko freaked out, I took her diary and left that area. I went to the top of the VIP room, where I could see if she came back anytime and not to mention it was quiet.

The book had broken when she dropped it, breaking the lock and giving me access to what she is **_really_** like.

_**--XX--**_

I finished who-knows-**_how_**-many pages, reading every word. It was quite interesting, except for the part where I had to decipher her freakin shorthand…that sucked.

I found out a lot about her; more than I thought I knew…like how she got over her fear of fire. That was a good thing.

And just as I began to read more, a silence piercing, hauntingly sad howl filled the silence. I knew who it was and shut my eyes, sighing. Hm…

**Kyoko's Pov**

I kneeled on the grass, breathing hard, resting my arm on Tsukiyomi.

_'I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, Okami-chan.'_

_'Are you all right? I felt a **huge** disturbance from your side earlier. Is there something I can do?'_ She asked, concerned as could be.

_'No, I'm fine…shooken up, but fine. I've also been wondering…we both know I can be suppressed…but do you think there's a way for us to separate? Like, body-wise?'_ She was silent, most likely thinking.

_'You might be onto something, Kyoko-sama. If we **were** to separate, we would both die…but maybe…if…you keep my powers within you, and just release my body, we'd both stay alive.'_ Now, I took a second to think. That was deep. And it seemed about right.

_'Well, I say we try it. How about you?'_

_'Yes. Let's try it, Kyoko-sama.'_

For the next hour, I sat, conversing with her on how to get it to work and finally came to a decision. Like she had said, I would keep all of the chakra; the power, and she would be rejected from my body as a wolf and just **_that_**; a wolf.

So, keeping Tsukiyomi in the ground, I made a couple hand signs, concentration my chakra into the body of Okami-chan. A sharp pain came from somewhere near my heart and my mouth and eyes opened, but I couldn't see anything; I couldn't even breathe. Suddenly, I fell back on to the ground, breathing very hard, eyes closed.

A minute later, a rough yet wet something swiped my cheek.

"Kyoko-sama…it worked." I heard a voice coming from the same side of where the tongue came from.

"O-Okami-chan?" I asked, opening my eyes, seeing blurs of blue, green and white, strangely.

My answer? More licking.

"Okay, okay!" I pushed myself up, getting dizzy in the process and tried to focus my eyes. Just as I sat up, a strong feeling of tiredness made me fall back on something soft, to my surprise.

"Do not stress it. We'll work on getting you stronger. Until then, rest." Wait…she's behind me…oh…

Yeah, my brain's working a little slow…but, I realized that she had got behind me and let me use her for a pillow. I mentally thanked her, falling asleep.

_**--XX--**_

**Hinata's Pov**

"Hinata? Hinata!! Wake up!!"

My eyes opened to see blue eyes staring right in mine and a fluff of blonde hair over me. Just as I began to breath, I coughed harshly, feeling a hand on my back and lift me up. I continued to cough for some time, a steady pat coming from the hand on my back.

"I-I'm okay now…just soaked." I said, shaking the water from my face.

"You sure?! You were coughing for quite a while, Hinata!!" I recognized that voice. That **_very_** familiar voice. "Hinata?" He asked. Slowly I looked over to my left.

Oh.my.goddess. **_Naruto_** was sitting right next to me. And I mean, like, right next to me. "Hinata?" I jumped, seeing and hearing him.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Are you okay? You seem kinda…jumpy." He said, tilting his head.

"M-me? J-jumpy?" I shook my head. "N-no."

I took a quick look around us and realized we had been swept downriver. Around me were marks in the sand leading from the water up to us. Trees lined the area up above us, the sky getting a little darker. It must be getting dark.

"Hey, I wanted to ask…Could you teach me that thing you do with your eyes?" He asked, stupidly.

"N-no…" His disposition lowered. "It's a Kekkai Genkai, a bloodline limit. I can't teach it to you."

"Aww…really? Then could you help me on my taijutsu?!" He asked excitedly.

"Y-yea-" I felt a tingly feeling in my nose and finally sneezed.

"REALLY?!?! THAT'S GREAT!!! We should go out for ramen sometime!!"

"W-wha-" I sneezed again. Man, I think I'm getting sick…

"Are you getting sick? Cuz I have a soup for that, believe it!!" I giggled, coughing not so harshly as before. "Here, take this." I heard a zipping noise and felt something on my shoulders…it was…orange and black…it's his jacket!!!

"Are you sure? I-I mean it's kinda cold…"

"No, you take it. I have five more at home!!" He exclaimed.

"O-okay." He stood up, shaking the water from his hair and as I tried to stand. Just as I got up, everything went blurry and my head started to spin.

"Hey!" I felt a hand on my back and I was stopped from falling backwards. Another cool hand placed itself on my forehead, pushing back my bangs. I moaned softly, relishing the cool feeling. "Hi…ta…Hi…ta!!"

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

The sun had set a while ago, when I reached Kyoko's room. I had a feeling she'd come back that way and soon. Hopefully.

From reading something I really shouldn't've, I realized she was much deeper than I realized. She acts like she's wild and insane, but in all reality, she knows what she's doing and knows what's wrong and right. She's grown up from that little girl I used to know.

As I leaned up against one of the support beams, I heard a huff and rustling from the bushes to my slight right.

"Oww…damn bush…" I smiled, hearing Kyoko's difficulties. She emerged a second later; her glaive floating on her back, covered in bruises and cuts. When she looked up, she stopped dead seeing me. "Oh…hi." She said, pulling some hair behind her ear and walking onto the porch.

"Hi." I said as she came up to me. When she did, I could see a bruise on her cheek as well as a cut on that same cheek. Her arms were pretty badly cut up and bruised, but from there I didn't know.

She looked up with tired eyes.

"Hey, listen…I'm sorry about freaking ou-"

"It's okay. I'm just glad you came back." I knew she didn't want to talk about it and frankly I didn't want to either. She rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"Yeah. But, I didn't think you'd be waiting."

"Hn. I just didn't want you to get lost."

"Lost? _**Me**_? No." She replied sarcastically. "But actually," She yawned, coving her mouth. "I'm tired. I've been training all day…if you hadn't realized." She said, looking down at her arms.

"Yeah, I noticed. What's Neji gonna say?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care right now. I want to sleep." She shut her eyes, sighing.

"Than go to sleep. Your room's right there." I said, pointing to the door behind her.

"What d'ya thinks Neji's reaction will be if you come back and I don't?" She replied, looking right up at me.

"Um…"

"Exactly." She said, turning and heading off. "See ya." She waved.

Only seconds later my brain told my legs to move and I caught up with her at the bridge.

"I see you caught up. Wondered when you would." She said, glaive now gone, shuffling her feet. I simply rolled my eyes.

We walked on in silence for a while, some of the staff and visitors watching her walk on. Probably looking at the bruises. She was doing fine, eyes now closed, still navigating her way, which amazed me. She hadn't been here in a couple years and yet she could get through with her eyes closed. Wow.

When we walked into the room, almost everyone else was asleep, if not getting there. Once again, they were spread around the room.

Kyoko didn't bother changing and just went to sleep back in her own bed to my dismay. And looking back to my bed, she'd left the petals there, making me grumble as i picked them up. Why didn't she do it earlier?

* * *

_Hope ya'll had a Merry Chirstmas/ Happy Holiday! I know i did. ;3 Well, this chapter means a lot to me because it's the truth. Kyoko and I are a lot alike in personality. Even our fears are the same, so i hope ya'll like this chapter. The next one's gonna be good. I promise. _


	24. Time for a Trip!

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_Kyoko didn't bother changing and just went to sleep back in her own bed to my dismay. And looking back to my bed, she'd left the petals there, making me grumble as i picked them up. Why didn't she do it earlier?

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Hinata's Pov**

"Ahh…ahh….ahh-choo!!" I sat up, cupping my hands over my nose and mouth. It was offical; I had a cold. And it sucked. I've been up half the night, if not the whole night, sniffling and **_trying_** to breath.

I took a look at one of the clocks in the room. 12:59am. **_Damn_**…

"Hinata?" I felt a poke on my arm to my left, almost screaming in terror, if not for the hand near my mouth. "Are you sick?" I recognized that voice and seeing the blonde hair gave him away.

"N-Naruto-kun…you scared me." I couldn't see much, but felt something being pulled onto my shoulders and then his hands grabbed mine and he pulled me up.

"Shh…come on." He didn't give me a chance to object, pulling me out of the room.

Seconds later, he led me up the stairs to the kitchen. I'm actually surprised it was still running, the silver island counters covered in food. It was a big room, almost as big as the lobby itself, and boy did it smell good.

Naruto-kun pulled a chair over to one of the islands and made me sit there, re-pulling the blanket back on my shoulders.

"Stay here." He said, walking off to the main chef; a heavy set looking man with a goatee and one of those tall chef's hats. He and Naruto-kun talked for a while, as I sniffled and sniffled and sniffled…you get the point. But, a waiter came over, handing me a box of tissues and a garbage can.

"For you." He smiled and went back to his counter.

"Thanks." I said stuffily, blowing my nose. I hate colds.

A couple minutes passed before Naruto-kun came back over, his grin placed right where it always had been.

"Hinata!!" He called as I stifled a cough. "He let me use the kitchen!!!" He yelled happily.

"O-okay…" I said, not knowing what he meant. But, I was about to find out.

He grabbed a couple bowls, a couple spices, blah, blah, blah. I really couldn't pay much attention. I was too busy trying **_not_** to suffocate.

_**--XX--**_

"Hi…ata…ake…p." My eyes slowly opened, feeling a hot, steamy feeling hitting my face…as well as a familiar voice. When my vision focused, I realized I'd fallen asleep and now Naruto-kun was kneeling infront of me, holding a bowl of ramen up to my face. "Here!! If you eat this, you'll be better in **_no_** time!! But be careful, it's hot!!" I took it, giggling slightly, taking the towel underneath it too.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." I said stuffily. He got up and pulled a chair beside me, grabbing another bowl from the island and sitting next to me. I smiled inwardly. Naruto-kun's taking care of **_me_**!

We…**_he_** talked for a while, both of us eating the "special ramen". The name was given by Naruto-kun, obviously, and it was quite good, having a chicken flavor to it. But, watching him…he had something…white all over him…

"Naruto-kun?" I asked, throwing yet another of the almost empty box of tissues in the garbage can. He looked over, noisily slurping the noodles into his mouth. "What are you covered in?"

"Hm?" He looked down, seeing the white stuff. "Moh!! Mit's mour!!" He slurped some more. **_Mour_**? What the hell…oh…**_flour_**!! But…how do you get flour all over yourself…if you're making ramen?

I looked back over at him, who was playing with the noodles, or at least trying to. I guess this is just another one of the mysteries he is…

Anyways, as soon as we finished eating, and I mean as soon, we were kicked out, standing right outside the doors of the kitchen. I guess the chef didn't appreciate his kitchen being torn to pieces. We went back to the room though, tired as we were.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No problem!! We're gonna be traveling tomorrow, so you hafta get better soon!!" He said, pulling the fan closed and opening the VIP room. He motioned for me to go first and came in after me.

He even made sure I got into my own bed, pulling my covers up for me and making sure I got to sleep. After that, I don't know what he did…I was to busy relishing the fact that I could breath.

_**--XX--**_

I woke up kinda later than everyone else, seeing the actual floor of the room other than the beds, clothes and garbage that littered the place only the night before. Some of the bags were lined against one of the walls, as I noticed Temari's, Shikamaru's, Ino's, Sakura's and Lee's were gone. Suddenly, the door opened and a voice said,

"Good morning, hun." I looked over to see none other than my cousin Kyoko.  
"Morning." I said, still a little bit stuffy.

"I guess you noticed the other's bags are gone?" She asked, walking over and helping me up.

"Yeah…where are they?" She cracked her knuckles, replying,

"They left already. It's only us two, Kuroi, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so get changed and eat and then we're leaving, kay?" She asked, rolling up my bed and putting it away. I nodded, packing up my stuff and doing what she asked.

_**--XX--**_

We left soon after that, traveling back to Konoha and back to our normal, boring life. Maybe Kyoko will take us back soon…

And just as we thought we were out of the clear with the Hokage, she called all of us into her office.

"Well…good job guys." She began, fiddling with a deck of cards. "I suppose you had fun?" She asked as all of us shot looks to each other laughed, blushed and stood in silence. Well…Neji stood in silence. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled. "You're dismissed." As we began to leave, she continued. "But, girls…" We turned back around. "If you want to do this again…make sure you include me, okay?"

"Sure, Hokage-sama." Kyoko replied, laughing as Kuroi pushed her out of the room.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

_'Well…I think we're ready, Okami-chan.'_

_'Are you sure you want to go alone? The journey is a little bit long.'_

_'Yeah. I mean, this trip is for you. I just hope your mate hasn't left home.' _

_'No, he would not do that. He will be there.' _She replied, chuckling.

I was in my room, gathering a bag of supplies for a trip I was about to go on. Where? Well, Okami-chan and I have been working for the past couple days since our Spa getaway and we can separate for a little over two hours. With this achievement, we decided to leave later tonight and head off to her home, so she could see her family. I never thought it was fair to her, not seeing her family. Let's just hope Neji doesn't find out…he'd kill me…or make me go with him…

So, I made sure I had everything and slung the pack over my shoulder and quietly left my room, looking right and left down the hall. No Neji.

And just as I reached the door, Kuroi now pushing his nose in my shoulder, I heard a voice.

"And where do you think you're going?" Damn. Slowly, I turned around, taking the pack from my back and putting it behind me.

"Nowhere, nii-san." I said sweetly.

"Really? What's with the pack, then?" Double damn. He must've used his Byakugan… "Leaving again?" He asked, a small tone of sadness in his voice. He sighed, went over to the couch and motioned fro me to come over and sit next to him. I did, setting my pack down beside me and Kuroi sitting at my feet, resting his head on them.

"Um…well…" I began, trying to explain what I was doing.

"You know I don't like this. I don't like you leaving all the time." He began.

"I know-"

"No, you don't. Just listen for a minute, okay?"

I didn't answer.

"I know that this isn't easy for you. I know it isn't easy for Okami either. But, it's not easy for **_me_**, too." He sighed once more. "I also know that life is…bustling for you right now and you seem to be in every place at once **_except_** here. Ya know, I miss you, too. And I'm not asking you to stay here because I know you like to be outside, but at least **_try_** to spend some time here. I mean, I haven't seen you in 10 years." I couldn't believe it. The Neji Hyuuga actually saying something like this!

"Nii-san…" I started sentimentally. "You of **_all_** people should know that I missed you too and that I love you. That shouldn't of left your mind. But, you hafta understand, Okami-chan has a family too, and it's not fair to make her stay with me all the time. I'm just asking for a day. That's all." As I spoke, I gave him a hug.

"One day? That's all?"

"Yep."

"Alright…but…I want someone to go with you." We both new he couldn't go. The Hyuuga's from the Main Branch were calling for him for dinner tonight…that's why I was hoping he'd already be gone…but my luck tends to suck…"And you know who I want to go with you." He said, a mysterious look in his eyes.

"No. Not him." I refused. He smiled. "NO. Don't you **_dare_** ask him."

"Too bad. He's waiting for you." My jaw dropped. Could my brother read my mind? Could he have already known I was leaving?

"Nii-san!! But…but-"

"No buts. Go. Don't leave him hanging." He told me, handing me my bag.

"Fine." I snatched it from him, and got up, Kuroi whining when I moved. Just as I began to walk away, I felt a hug come over me and I heard my brother say,

"Be good. Don't go getting in trouble."

"Me? When have you ever known me to get into trouble?" I replied, as he chuckled and let me go.

"We'll see ya." I headed for the door, Kuroi pushing past me to get outside as I opened it.  
"Bye, Ne-ne-kun!!" I quickly shut the door behind me, dodging a kunai that he had thrown. He really didn't like that name…hehehe…

_**--XX--**_

I roamed around the village, the sun setting about an hour ago, looking for the gates. I did end up finding them, seeing no one waiting for me. But…didn't Neji say he was waiting? Hm…

"Ready?" I jumped about ten feet in the air, hearing a voice behind me. When I came back to earth, I took a deep breath, feeling a hand on my shoulder. "Didn't mean to scare you…you just scare too easy, Kyo." I turned around, seeing the person my brother called to go with me; Sasuke, of all people. Why couldn't he ask Tenten?! At least she's a girl!!

"That's okay. Let's just get going." I re-situated my pack, nervously. I didn't like this feeling I had…something was going to happen…I know it.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as we started out, walking down the path that led out of Konoha.

"Okami-chan's mountain. She wants to see her guy." I replied.

"Really? How are you gonna do that?" He asked, as I took a smirk on my mouth.

"You'll see." I replied smiling.

So we headed off, him jumping through the trees, Kuroi and I running along the ground. Wait…I don't even know where I'm going…

_'Don't worry. I'll lead you.'_

_'I'm glad I have you, Okami-chan.'_

_**--XX--**_

We arrived around 11 according to Sasuke, but where we were was a hard one to make up. We defiantly were at her mountain…but not where her mate was. So, we set up camp in a small clearing near a river, but secluded by the huge trees. Sasuke was the one who started the campfire, while I was the one who got the wood for the rest of the night.

We put our sleeping bags down on opposite sides of the fire, Kuroi acting as my pillow.

Wait…what's that…sound? With my ears out, eyes sharp, I heard something not too far off in the distance.

"Hey, stay here for a second." I said, grabbing the branch above me and climbing the huge oak tree.

Reaching the top, I cleared away a few leaves and looked out onto the horizon. My heart sank, seeing the huge, dark clouds of a thunderstorm near us. And as you all know, I can't stand thunderstorms. They really hurt my ears. Really bad, like hearing an explosion right next to your ear.

But, I went back down, meeting a very curious Sasuke, who immediately upon my arrival asked,

"What's going on?"

"There's a thunderstorm not to far off from us." I answered, pointing in it's direction. He gave me a concerned look, replying,

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," I waved it off. "I'll be fine."

So, we went to sleep, putting tents up and letting the fire die itself down, not realizing we were about to be in some deep trouble.

_**--XX--**_

"Kyoko!! Kyoko, wake up!!" I didn't. You do not disturb me when I'm sleeping. Then, just as I was getting back to my sleep, I saw the flash of lightning through closed eyes and hear a earsplitting crack that sent shivers through my spine. And then, I heard the unzipping of my tent door and felt an arm go around my waist. I was suddenly lifted from the ground and pulled out of my tent, feeling my back hit something hard and another presence close to me. Only seconds after that, the ground shook and something crashed right beside me. With rain falling, I opened my eyes, seeing Sasuke standing right infront of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as I looked up at him, both of us drenched. I didn't answer, seeing the fallen tree behind him, right on top of my tent. And then it clicked. He had saved me.

But…where's Kuroi? I frantically looked around, seeing no trace of my dog at all. None. Then, just as I was about to question him, he picked me up and jumped into the tree above us.

"We hafta get outta here." He mumbled, just as the camp below us was no more. A deafening explosion came from our camp, as I tried to block out the sound, burrowing my head in his shoulder. It hurt so bad…

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Kyoko? Kyoko?!" I looked down to see she had passed out, as I sat with her in the tree above our camp…well…used to be camp.

Thank god I woke up, though. Just like she said, that thunderstorm wasn't far off and hit our area, just like I thought it would. So, I went to check on Kyoko, knowing she was probably up and in pain, but she wasn't. She was dead asleep, until I woke her up, seeing the lightning strike the tree closest to her tent and see it teeter toward her. I tried to wake her, but only in her fashion did she ignore me, forcing me to pull her out and up. Stubborn girl…

But, trying to avoid the almost fallen tree, I pushed her up against another one, protecting her with my being. She looked up, surveying the scene and was about to ask something, but I heard a very familiar sound. The sound of a kunai hitting it's mark. I looked back at the fallen tree and saw a kunai…with an exploding tag. So I picked her up and jumped up into the tree hoping she wouldn't fuss.

And that's where she passed out. But just as I was about to go back down, I stopped. Something…red, orange and yellow came from that very spot of the explosion.

Fire.

My eyes widened. How the hell am I gonna stop this? Then, I felt Kyoko's hand grasp my shirt.

"Sasuke?" She asked, shaking water from her head.

"Not now. We've got a problem." I told her, keeping my eyes on the now growing fire below us. She also looked down, seeing me looking down. Her eyes grew wider than mine, the glow reflecting in her eyes.

"Oh, no…" She gasped, letting go of my shirt and fussing to get down, but I didn't want to let her go. I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt. She pushed away though, setting her feet down on the branch I was standing on. She turned to me, a fierce look in her eye. "Stay here." She commanded, jumping down and into the fire. I followed, landing right behind her, but she didn't notice, standing there, facing the fire.

Just as the fire began to reach her feet, a blue glow enveloped her, her chakra growing in strength. She lifted her hands, bringing all the glow to them and just like she was controlling it, water from the puddles around us came to her forming in her hands. Even water from the trees came to her and she simply flicked her hands forward and there it went, dousing out the fire, as she fell backwards.

I caught her from behind as she looked up, silver marks all aglow, eyes lacking their usual color. But, what surprised me was that she hadn't passed out.

"W-where's…K-Ku…roi?" She managed to ask, shutting her eyes slowly. Then it hit me. Where **_is_** he? I looked back at the crushed tent and tried not to think of what could've happened.

"I-I can't answer that, Kyoko."

"But I can." I looked to my right and over the fallen log. Kuroi was sitting there, next to a scruffy gray wolf, who was quite smaller than Kuroi. His jaw opened and a bellowing voice came from his mouth. "Follow me." He and Kuroi turned tail and ran off, heading further up the mountain.

I looked back down at Kyoko. She didn't say anything, but gave me a reassuring look.

"Alright, Kyo." I said, picking her up and following them.

The gray wolf took lead while I followed Kuroi, seeing we were going further and further up the mountain, seeing the tree line slant, water running down off the trees. We came upon some rocks, huge rocks, about as big as a normal house and the gray wolf stopped.

"In here." He commanded, looking left and right. He was standing within a crevice of two giant boulders. Kuroi ran inside and I followed hesitantly, the gray wolf treading behind me.

I looked around, realizing we were in a tunnel, going at a slight downward slope. We were headed underground. But, I continued, looking at the paintings on the rock walls. They were crude, probably done by cavemen, but they told a story; one I didn't get to see, being pushed along by the wolf behind me.

"Faster. You do not have time to dawdle." He said as the tunnel opened up to a huge cavern, complete with a small fire and hay for beds. Kuroi had already curled up in the hay resting his head on his paws. The wolf went around me, shook off the water and sat near the fire, also in the hay.

"Please, sit down." He said, watching us as I put Kyoko down first and then sat beside her.  
"Are you Daichi?" Kyoko asked, wringing out her hair, color now back in her eyes.

"Yes. I heard you were in trouble from him." He motioned over to Kuroi.

"Kuroi!!" Kyoko called out in joy, going over and wrapping her hands around his neck, rubbing behind his ears. "Don't do that again!" She said, pulling back and looking right at him. "You really scared me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You were lucky. It seems someone else was there…but," He shut his eyes and his ears turned every which way. "it seems they did not follow." He finished.

"I guess you want to see Okami-chan?" Kyoko asked, sitting with Kuroi.

"You know of her?" He asked, curiously. She smiled in response.

"Yeah, actually she's right here." He cocked his head. "Ready? This is another of our tricks." She said, looking over at me, then sitting Indian-style and shutting her eyes. Again, her chakra began to build and her marks, tail and ears appeared; she quickly made a couple hand signs and her chakra exploded inside her. Her eyes and mouth opened, revealing a white glow which flew over to the other side of the fire and formed itself into a small, furry, white wolf. Kyoko inhaled sharply and fell back on Kuroi, breathing hard.

I looked back and forth, as well as Daichi. Kyoko ly on Kuroi and you can't separate from your demon…

I looked at the white wolf.

So then, who's this?

"Hello, again, Daichi-koi." The white wolf spoke, looking at the gray as his eyes grew wide and he slowly got up, going over and nuzzling the white wolf, whining.

"I missed you, Okami-koi." He said, licking her face.

"Okami?" I questioned, looking at this plain white wolf.

"Ahem…Sasuke, this is another one of my tricks." Kyoko said as I looked at her. She still had the ears, marks and the tail, now sitting up and breathing normally. "We've been working on it for a while. You see…as long as I keep the chakra, Okami-chan and I can split forms depending on my own chakra." Oh…I see…

"So how long do you two have?" She shot a look over to Okami and then looked back to me.

"About two hours." She looked back over at Okami and smiled, seeing the two of them nuzzling. She turned back to me and got up. "Let's leave them alone. Come on." She nodded to the entrance.

"Yeah." I agreed, getting up and following her as she went down the tunnel.

About halfway through, she turned around and walked backwards.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you wanna see some more tricks of mine?" Her ears turned and focused on me.

"Sure." I mean, what could go wrong?

"Kay." She nodded, smiling. "Follow me." She turned and ran the rest of the way out. Why do we always hafta run?! Can't we just walk for once?!

I followed, though. Can't let her get away, can I?

_**--XX--**_

So I followed her for about five minutes, running through a dense forest, trying not to trip and fall on my face from the gigantic roots that stuck out of the ground. Then, just as I was about to jump over one, she appeared right on it, kneeling on it, and looking straight at me. I slid to a stop, coming within mere inches of the root she was on. She smirked and put her finger up to her mouth.

"Shh…" She said quietly, turning and moving the branch obscuring our view.

My jaw dropped, seeing the sight before my eyes, and it wasn't because it was beautiful. She had led me to the other side of the mountain, away from the storm to reveal a most saddening sight. Most, if not the whole side lay in ashes, trees burned, black grass, singed flowers and some small fires still burning. It was hard to look at.

I pried my eyes from it and looked over at Kyoko. She was also looking at it, a strange look to her eye. She sighed heavily, took off her shoes and socks and stepped off the root, gently setting her foot on the ash covered ground.

When her foot touched, a small amount of chakra was released from her and below her foot appeared rich green grass and vibrant colored, small flowers. She put her other foot down and the same reaction took place. With every step this happened, until she stopped, turned and looked at me.

"Coming?" She asked, setting her hand on a small, burnt dead tree next to her. In the same fashion, only with her hand, the bark turned to a deep brown and branches regained their former glory, restoring their green leaves. Then, I noticed a silver glitter coming from it and the flowers from her footsteps. It's like…they're worshipping her…or something…

"Y-yeah." I said, still staring.

When I did catch up with her, she'd walked a little more.

"How-"

"Shh." She cut me off, turning and looking up at me with the wolfish eyes of hers. "Don't speak so **_loud_**." She whispered, turning back around and walking on. I followed.

"Then…" I started out, also whispering. "How did you do that? How did you know this side was burned? **_How_**?" I had so many questions. And I don't like unanswered questions.

"In life," She began touching another tree. It also came back to life. "We come up with many questions to ask and wish for an answer or for someone to answer them for us," She turned once again and looked up at me. "But what we all must realize is that there are no answers. Everything is a question that leads to another question, and another, and another." She said.

"But I don't understand." I replied. She smiled.

"You're not **_supposed_** to." She answered, turning back around and walking on.

Am I stupid or something? Did that have **_any_** meaning, or is it just **_me_**? I mean, how was I supposed to understand **_that_**?

Wait…everything's a question…that leads to another one…OH!! I get it now!!

So, I caught up with her once again.

"So, you're saying that the answer to a question I have, is a question, right?" She was kneeling now, and hearing this, she looked up at me from behind, smiling.

"I knew you'd get it." She turned back around and put her hand inches above the ground. I kneeled next to her, watching as she sadly looked at the ground. "This is where it started. It seems that we weren't the only ones who were almost killed by that storm." She put both hands out and just before she moved again, she turned to me. "You might want to find something to hold on to." Then, her hands touched the ground.

Suddenly, I couldn't see; a blinding light coming from her hands when her chakra entered the ground made my eyes close. I could feel the chakra spread to the whole side of the mountain and as it came underneath my own feet, it lifted me off the ground. Just before I was about to fly off, I felt a hand grab mine and heard Kyoko yell at me.

"I told you to hold on something!!" She pulled me back down, reeling my arm around her neck. Then, the chakra flow continued for a couple minutes, the pulse waves getting stronger and then weakening slowly.

Finally when it all stopped, I crashed to the ground, pulling her/ as she also fell back to the ground. She sorta landed on me, once again, but not exactly. I looked to see her right beside me, head on my chest, eyes closed, breathing quite hard. I didn't move. Why would I want to?

I knew she was exhausted, three complete levels of chakra used up, so, I let her rest, taking as much of a look as I could…while laying down. insert smirk here

Silver glitter rained down from the pure green leaves of the towering trees, covering the clear night sky but still leaving patches of sky here and there. Grass was once again plentiful and from what I could tell, it was green too and also very soft. And a strange sound, not of an eerie silence, but of a rushing…gurgling sound formed near my feet. Oh, duh! Water!

"Why don't you **_ever_** listen to me?" I calmly looked down, seeing Kyoko prop herself up on her elbow. "You're lucky, ya know." She took a look around, a huge smile taking her mouth. I also propped myself up on my elbows saying,

"I know." She still looked around, seeing the grass and the trees and even some animals. She sat up even more, holding her feet and all of a sudden, WHACK!! "What the hell?!?" I fell on my side, rubbing the side of my face.

"Oh, sorry!!!" I heard her yell. "I **_really_** didn't mean to do that!!!"

I sat up just like her and looked down at what hit me; her wagging tail bashed me in the face.

"That hurt." I felt the tingling feeling you get when the blood rushed back to my face.

Her ears lowered as well as her tail, which curled around her and she looked down.

"Sorry…" I guess she really felt bad, so I patted her head, saying,

"It's okay. It was an accident." She perked up almost immediately. What **_strange_** creatures girls are…

But she shook off my hand, looking onto the small pond infront of us. It also glittered like the trees, but instead of falling, it rose. A small creak streamed downward down the mountain, heading into the dense forest below.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked, smiling as much as she could.

"Yes." I said, looking at the fish swimming around and around. "Yes it is."

_**--XX--**_

We had stayed there for quite some time, most of the two hours, as she explained what exactly she could do.

"See, unlike you guys, Okami-chan can use her chakra to revive things and to control stuff. Like," Chakra focused in her hand and it enveloped in a blue glow as she motioned with two fingers toward the water. A small amount came at her motion and streamed above her hand. "this. It's a simple trick." She put the water back and her hand refrained from glowing. "I can channel sunlight into my hands and make things bloom-"

"Or blind someone." I said, as she smiled and chuckled.

"Or that. I can also…sorta control wind. That's a hard one to master…as is fire."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, both elements are wild. They don't form to things like water does. The only thing they do is grow." She explained. "Like fire, for example, doesn't pour into a cup. It would most likely burn it and then burn things around it."

"Oh…" I started to watch the fish again as the spun round and round.

"Exactly. That's why I'm training so much." She sighed.

"And what about that sword thing?" I asked, remember the blue sword of hers.

"Tsukiyomi? Oh, yeah." She wrinkled her nose. "I kinda forgot about that…but, I can tell you about it." I shook my head, smiling. Just like her to forget it…

"Sure."

"Kay." She nodded and sighed. "If I remember right…Tsukiyomi was given to Okami as a Divine Weapon, to fight evil guys with. All of the Ten Tails have them, whether it be an ax or a bow…but her glaive is based on the night sky." She summoned the glaive to her, making in appear in her lap. Once again, it floated in mid-air. "See the gold crescent? Well, that's the moon."

"Yeah, I got that."

"And the blade itself…" She grasped the handle, making smoke come from the circle near the moon, and she put it above her reflecting it off of a patch of moonlight. When the blade entered the light, white and silver specks floated around it. I stared in disbelief. "Shows the stars around it whenever moonlight is reflected on it. And the smoke stuff… is clouds, for concealment." I still looked at the stars.

"That is…" I was speechless…or almost.

"Amazing? Yeah, isn't it?" The blade suddenly disappeared and she lowered her hand. "We should get back…time's almost up." She yawned in her wolf-like fashion and stood up, stretching her legs.

"I know a faster way." She looked down at me.

"Oh, do you?" She tilted her head.

"Yep."  
"Alright then. Let's go!"

So, we left; teleporting back to Okami's cave.

* * *

_WHOOOO!!! This is the closest i've ever posted chapters together!! Yay!! Well, i hope yall like this chapter, because as a little spoiler; next chatper hasta do with a mission. The people going on the mission is the story. Sasuke, Neji, Kyoko, Kuroi and one perverted 12 yr-old boy who's in love with Kyoko. How do both Neji and Sasuke react? Find out next chapter!! MMWWWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! kay. I'm done._


	25. Halloween Romantics, Part 1

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_"We should get back…time's almost up." She yawned in her wolf-like fashion and stood up, stretching her legs._

_"I know a faster way." She looked down at me._

_"Oh, do you?" She tilted her head._

_"Yep."  
"Alright then. Let's go!" _

_So, we left; teleporting back to Okami's cave.

* * *

_

**_--XX--_**

I stared at the glowing red fire before me. Kyoko and Okami fused back together a while ago and now, she was asleep, curled up next to Kuroi on the hay. Daichi and I were still up, but he wasn't in the room. Actually….where is he? I could've sworn he was here a second ago…

I looked around, seeing is footprints leading to the entrance of the cave. Oh good…at least he's nearby…

So, being bored out of my mind, but not tired, I got up and made my way over to him. He sat on his haunches, looking and listening to the area around him. His one ear turned toward me when I came near him.

"You should be resting."

"I'm not tired." I leaned up against the rock on the opposite side of him and crossed my arm.

Silence became around us for the next couple minutes. Wait…he can talk, can't he? But…wolves can't talk like us…they just bark… So, I asked.

"How can you speak like a person? You're not another demon-god are you?" He chuckled and still focused on the area around him, replied,

"No…I am not like my counterpart, Okami. I am not a god. I am a normal wolf." He stated, ears moving around and around.

"So then how can you speak?" I asked.

"It was a gift. When Okami and I met, we became friends and she gave me the give of the spoken word with her power." He paused. "I am sorry for your friend. Okami's power is a great burden. I only know that because Okami told me herself…and if a **_god_** says it's a great burden…I tend to wonder what your friend thinks. It must be very hard for her…" I thought about his words, taking a look back at Kyoko.

I wonder if he's right…

"But…don't worry." He looked up at me, eyes a gray-ish yellow. "She knows well of what she does." He sighed, slowly stood up and began to walk back into the cavern. "And I do **_not_** mean Okami." He treaded off, the taps of his claws fading into silence.

What did he mean by that? _'She knows well of what she does.'_ Did he mean…she knows what's going to happen…or maybe what's going to happen to her? Now he got me wondering about it. What **_did_** Kyoko think about all this? Sometimes I wish I could read minds…heh…that'd actually be fun…

But I went back inside, feeling tired now and went to sleep.

_**--XX--**_

The next morning, maybe near ten, we prepared to leave Okami's home. Kyoko still sat up against Kuroi, watching Okami and Daichi chasing each other around the cave. If you hadn't guessed, she'd split with Okami yet again. She'd laugh periodically, seeing Okami pull Daichi's tail.

Still, Daichi's words from earlier in the morning pierced my mind.

"Okami-chan…" Kyoko started, giving a look to her as she and Daichi stopped her tail in his mouth. "We should get going." Okami put her head down and whined, as Daichi let go of her tail. She sulked over, head low. When she reached Kyoko, she said, "Don't worry…we'll come back soon." She put her hand on Okami's head and in a bright light, Okami was gone.

Now it was Daichi's turn to whine.

"I'm sorry Daichi, but we do need to leave. I need to train." He sat down and sighed.

"I understand. It was very nice to meet you. Both of you."

"You too." I said, getting up, cracking my fingers.

"Ye-" I heard the hay rustle from beside me and a thump. Looking over, Kuroi was now on his feet, Kyoko also on hers, but not as steady. She had both hands out, tightly holding Kuroi's fur to keep her up. He knees were bent in together, showing she wasn't her normal self. Kuroi gently kneeled down, letting his owner secure herself safely on the ground.

"You are too weak to travel." Daichi stated.

"Y-yeah. I-I got th-that." She said, still holding onto Kuroi's fur.

"Here, I'll take you home." I took exactly one step, not even that and Kuroi shot this devil's glare to me and began to growl.

"Kuroi!" Kyoko gripped his fur harder making him yelp from the pain. Then, she turned back to me. "That's okay, Sasuke. I'll just ride him home." She tugged Kuroi's fur again, giving him a stern look.

"I'll watch your leave." Daichi said, running off to another path in the cavern. When I looked back at Kyoko, she was already on Kuroi and held both our packs.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

So we left Okami's home, seeing Daichi near the top of the mountain, watching us as we left. He howled, bringing another couple howls to the area, signaling we had left.

_**--XX--**_

**Neji's Pov**

Kyoko and Sasuke had come back early the next morning, but that was about two weeks ago. Everyday since then, she's been training. Leaving early, coming back late; well, that's how it was for the first week. I went with her the second week and realized, she was fine. I guess I tend to worry a little too much…nah.

Well, today, which is…Sunday…neither of us is training. She's going out with Hinata-sama…**_shopping_**, of course… And I've been called to the Hokage's office. But what's strange about it is, there're no missions for everybody this week.

I left the house though, knowing Kyoko and Hinata weren't leaving for a while and headed for the Hokage's office.

_**--XX--**_

I waited outside the Hokage's office, even though no one was there.

"You little bastard!!" I looked at the Hokage's door. Then, a muffled crash came from the room. "Stop that!!" Then slowly, the door opened to reveal a very perturbed Shizune.

"You can come in now, Neji." So, I got up and walked into the room.

Tsunade-sama was also as perturbed as Shizune, if not more, holding back this short, brown haired, gray-eyed boy.

"Go sit down!" She yelled.

"No." He crossed his arms. She sighed and turned to me.

"Oh good, you're here, Neji." Upset with the kid, she sat back in her seat, opening a new bottle of sake from her desk. "I have an A-ranked mission for you."

"**_A-ranked?_**" I asked. Usually, I only got B-ranked missions.

"Well…you won't be alone. You and Sasuke Uchiha will be escorting this…ahem…young **_man_**," She rolled her eyes. "Taro, to Naiohshima."

"Ok…but what's so special about him?" I asked. If I'm taking some kid to Naiohshima, a city two days away, I wanna know why.

"He's the first born son of the Emperor of Naiohshima." Well…that's a good reason.

"Alright…when do we leave?"

"I wanna go now!!" He yelled in a whinier voice than Naruto's.

"Shut up!!" She turned to him, taking yet another swig of sake.

"NO!" Fed up, she turned back to me.

"You should leave soon, since Sasuke is probably already packed and waiting." I choked.

"How long did he know about this? And why **_him_**?" I asked, making her sigh.

"Well…you two **_are_** the top ninja of your class, and I just told him right before I called you." She explained.

"Oh." The kid didn't seem all that bad, just a brat. I could deal with that. So, I went over to him, looking down on him. "Let's go."

"Wait, Neji." I looked up, seeing the Hokage wanting to say something more. "Don't let him see your sister."

"My sis-…why?"

"**_You_** have a **_sister_**?" Taro asked, excitedly. "Is she hot?" My jaw dropped.

"Yeah. That's why. Now hurry up and go. Good luck." I scoffed.

"Thanks. Let's go, kid." I put my hand on his shoulder and went back to my own house to pack, hoping to God that Kyoko had either left or was shut up in her room.

"Get your filthy, commoner hands off me, **_punk_**!!"

When we got back, I pushed him on the couch.

"Move from this spot and you'll die, got it?"

"You **_can't_** kill me. I'm paying you." He smugly replied.

"What, you don't think I have money, do you? Guess again." I replied. "Don't move." I left, heading to my room, seeing he'd pulled out a book and was contently reading.

**Taro's Pov**

Ugghh…why the hell do I hafta put up with this bullcrap?

I was sitting in some guy's house, on his ratty old couch. I'd heard he had a sister…but she's not anywhere around here…So I went back to my book; Icha Icha Paradise…it's a **_very_** good book.

"Alright, kid, are you ready?" I screamed, throwing my book from my hands.

"WAAAHHH!!!" I looked to see that guy again. "DON'T DO THAT, JERK!!" He picked up my book and threw it back to me.

"Let's go." He slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Neji-nii-san!!" I looked to my left, hearing an **_angelic_** voice call out.

**Neji's Pov**

"Neji-nii-san!!" I heard Kyoko's door open and a set of feet hitting the floor, as well as claws.

"Oh, shit." I cursed. **_WHY_**?! Did you hafta come out **_now_**, Kyoko?!

"Nii-san, are you leaving?" She asked, walking down the hall and before I could yell to stop her, she came into the living room.

Immediately, I looked at the kid, making sure he wouldn't leave his spot. I cursed again, seeing his mouth drop, drool running down his mouth and hearts take his eyes. And she, on the other hand was in the **_best_** outfit; A black tank-top and ripped jeans.

Why didn't I just tell her not to come out of her room?

"I just wanted to say good-bye before you left. And who's this?" She looked over to the kid and I could've sworn he melted.

"A-are you an angel?" He asked, dazed, still staring at her with hearts in his eyes.

"No," She chuckled. "I'm not."

"You should be…" He mumbled, as Kuroi, who'd just walked in, saw the look on his face and pushed her away from him, growling at him. Kyoko tapped him on the nose.

"Kuroi…be nice. Anyways, I hafta finish up, but when will you be back?"

"I don't know. Four to six days, maybe." I could tell she was disappointed.

"Oh…okay. Well," She headed back down the hallway to her room. "I'll try not to spend **_all_** of your money, nii-san!!" Her door finally shut and the kid...he was still drooling, staring at her door.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Again, I put my hand on his shoulder and we were gone.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Ever had that feeling? The one where you have **_nothing_** to do and your mind tends to wonder? Well, that's how I feel. Bored out of my mind.

I was waiting at the gates of the Konoha, watching people go by, waiting for Neji and that brat of a kid, Taro. Too bad Kyoko can't come…this missions gonna be the most boring ever.

CRACK!!

"You snot nosed, punk!! Let me go!!" Well, guess who that is?

"Sasuke, please tell me you're ready?" Neji asked, looking agitated.

"Yeah."

"Good." He replied. And wouldn't you know it? **_Just_** as we began to leave, Taro sat down, right in the middle of the street and folded his arms.

"I'm not leaving." He said, sticking his chin in the air. Neji rolled his eyes.

"And why not?" I asked.

"I want the Angel to come." He replied.

"The…**_angel_**?" I turned to Neji, who had his head in his hand.

"He means…my sister."

"What?!" I had mixed feelings about this. First, good because then it'll be more fun. Second, why is this kid calling her "angel"?

"Fine. I'll be back." Neji said, disappearing.

CRACK!!

"Alright, let's get this **_freakin_** thing over with." Kyoko announced, putting her black duffel bag on Kuroi, who huffed under the weight. When I looked back at the kid, he was already by her, just staring. Then, Neji stepped in between them, pushing her and Kuroi out first. "I'm going, I'm going." She said, as we all began to walk. Kyoko and Kuroi were up near the front, I was in the middle and Neji held Taro to the back. I could here him making comments about her, though.

"But…she's **_so_** beautiful!! She shouldn't be in a house with **_you_**. She should be living with **_me_** and in a palace!! Can I just **_marry_** her and get it over with?!"

"**_NO_**!! Shut up!!" I kinda felt bad for Neji…but hey, I'm not dealing with him so he's not **_my_** problem.

So I quickened my pace and went up with Kyoko, who seemed a little bit agitated.

"Hey." I said. She took a second to react.

"Oh, hi. You're on this mission too?" Is she joking or something?

"Yeah…" I paused seeing her look ahead of us. She was not paying any attention at all. "You seem kinda upset…" She picked up on that though.

"Well…I **_was_** supposed to go shopping with Hinata-sama…but that obviously didn't work out." She shot a look to me.

"Shopping? You're upset because you didn't get to **_shopping_**?" I asked. It was obviously a stupid question.

"**_Yes_**!! Shopping is **very** important to me." She looked away. "It's a stress reliever. And you know how stressful everything can be." She rolled her eyes.

"Well…if it means that much, I'll take you shopping." She almost fell over, giving me the most skeptical look.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Yep." I said, breaking eye contact and looking ahead.

"Alright…and don't expect me to forget it." She agreed, getting a small bounce in her step. I guess she's happy now…or at least close to it…

_**--XX--**_

Well, setting up camp and sleeping arrangements were fun. I didn't feel bad for Neji anymore; I felt bad for Kyoko. She sat by the fire, elbow on her knee, head propped up by her hand, poking the fire with a stick while avoiding questions from what's-his-face. Kuroi and Neji hesitantly left to get firewood, while I stayed behind to keep an eye on him; and I didn't like this kid. So I went over to her, sitting in between both of them. I shooed Taro away, making him sit across from us. She leaned closer to me and whispered,

"Thank you **_so_** much."

"No problem." I replied, keeping my voice also low. She gazed into the fire, pulling back some of her hair and sighing. "I don't like you like this. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She said, waving it off. I leaned over and caught her attention, making her look at me.

"Tell the truth." She seemed surprised, but then…grrr…**_he_** interrupted.

"Could you two, like, stop? You're making me sick." He said, rolling his eyes. "… should be…with me…anyways…" He mumbled. I felt Kyoko shift closer to me and a weight on my shoulder. She had set her head on my shoulder…poor thing…must be tired.

"**_That_** is why I'm not having kids." She said, giggling slightly, sighing once more.

"You may change your mind on that."

"Yeah…over my cold, lifeless, dead body." She replied.

Then spoiling my fun, she moved back, hearing Neji and Kuroi coming back with the firewood.

She went to bed soon after that, using Kuroi as her bed again. And I think what made both of us, Neji and I that is, is the fact that any time Taro came near her, he'd growl and snarl at him. Good dog… We also went to sleep soon after that, Neji being the last one awake.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

It's been about a day since we arrived in Naiohshima, an unimaginably huge city, almost as big as Sin City. It was even more advanced than Sin City, which was surprising. But anyways…since Taro was the Emperor's son, we were allowed to stay wher**_ever_** we wanted. Thankfully, one of the nobles let us use his guesthouse; two bedrooms, two baths, one kitchen, one living room kinda house. It was nice though, all of the sheets satin-type, the best channels on tv, basically the **_best_** of the best of the stuff.

When we walked inside, saying thanks to the Nobleman, the first thing we saw was the living room, having a big screened tv on the right wall, complete with surround sound and a dvd player and this huge fuzzy couch that was the most comfortable looking ever. A dark colored coffee table separated the couch and the tv, giving the most space possible.

On the other side of the living room was the kitchen, which was through a doorway, and it was beautiful. The countertops were lined with blue marble, the tile and cabinet doors white and this gorgeous glass table for four. Looking at it, the same deep blue marble that lined the countertops was inlayed in this Celtic-like design. The chairs were a white wrought iron, having the same Celtic-like designs.

The bathrooms were designed in the same way as the kitchen…except it was the **_bathroom_**, not the kitchen. And it was decided early on that I would get my own bathroom…with a **_little_** persuasion.

The bedrooms were on opposite sides of the only hallway and were exactly the same except for one little detail; the balcony widow. Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't a balcony, but one of those three paneled widows that went out at an angle then leveled off and came back at an angle. It was lined with a fur-like white carpet and these white fluffy pillows.

But getting back to the bedrooms themselves…they were sorta like an upgraded hotel room; two beds next to each other, separated by a nightstand and two dressers on each side. Oh and they had closets, too.

But, yes, we've been here for about a day…and we've even met most of the other ninja, too. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Rao, Brianna, Ammy …just about everybody and apparently they're here because of a Halloween/ costume party later that night. And that's where my day started, sitting on the couch, Kuroi sitting between Taro and I, being that Neji is off training with Tenten and Lee and Sasuke is who knows where…**_damn_** them…

"Are you going to that costume thing, honey?" Taro asked, holding that horrid…b-book. If it even passes the standard for a book…

"First of all, don't call me "_honey_"." I warned, my fist clenching. "And second of all, yes I am going-"

"Wi-"

"No. If I'm going with anyone it will be my friends and you…will be stuck here with Kuroi." I saw his face turn to shock when I told him. He then slouched into the couch, crossing his arms and mumbling in anger. Then the front door slammed open and a very angry and scratched up Neji walked inside. He walked directly into the room we shared, the one without the widow…grrr… And I followed, Taro followed me and then Kuroi followed him, but I slammed the door in his face.

Neji was unloading his bag, throwing things around.

"Nii-san…what's wrong?" He didn't look at me. I tilted my head. "Nii-san…"

"Alright…I lost a bet…" He said, crushing an empty water bottle, the crackling somewhat bothering my ears.

"A bet?" I asked, skeptic. Why would you be upset over a bet?

"Yeah…with Tenten…" He began, throwing the bottle at the door as I moved my head to dodge it.

"About what? I can't be that bad." I asked. He finally gave me eye contact, looking at me with angry eyes, squinting them ever so slightly. They seemed to say, "_Oh, it is. It is."_ "Come on, tell me."

"Alright…" He sighed. "It was about what I was going as tonight…"

"And?"

"I hafta go as a…Geisha." When he uttered those words, my eyes went wide and…BAM!! I was on the floor laughing my heart out. A Geisha!! **_A geisha!!!_**

Obviously, my brain couldn't grasp the thought.

"Kyoko!! It's not that funny!!" He exclaimed, face turning red as I got back up on the bed, clearing tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it is." I giggled. Actually, I couldn't stop. But, he looked at me, eyes pleading and asked,

"Will you help me?" I giggled again.

"Of course I will."

So for the next hour or two, I compiled his outfit, giving him an extra kimono that I found in the closet. It was a light blue with these swirls of dark blue with a matching blue sash. Thank god it fit him, when he tried it on over his clothes, or else he'd be screwed. Then, as the party time neared, I did his make up with my very expensive make-up, making his face exactly like a Geisha; White face, red lips and not very noticeable liquid eyeliner. He didn't like that as I put it on.

"Kyoko," He said as I applied it. "This stuff feels funny."

"That's because," I said, following the curve of his eye, biting my tongue. "It's wet, now hush and don't move."

"Why?" He opened his eye, involuntarily getting the tip of the brush in his eye and the liquid died his eye black. He immediately shut his eye, getting up, knocking me over and began to run around the room screaming, "**_AHHHHH!!! MY EYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" I got up and calmly walked over to him, setting my hands on his shoulders, making him stop as he held his eye with his hand. He sniffled like a child. "My eye hurts."

"I know. I've done it on occasion. Now go sit back down, sit there and do what I say." I said as he quietly sat back down.

And so we continued as the party still grew closer and I still didn't have an outfit…oh, well…I'll put something together…

**Sasuke's Pov**

I walked inside our "house", seeing no one around, which was really weird. Usually Kyoko would be on the couch, Kuroi next to her and Taro on the other side of him.

But no, no one was around. So I walked further inside, keeping a cautious eye out for anything.

When I rounded the corner, I saw both Taro and Kuroi sitting outside Kyoko and Neji's door. Taro was leaning against it, trying to hear inside. Kuroi was just sitting there, like he always did. As I walked up, I asked,

"What the hell are you doing?" He jumped and fell back on his but.

"I'll have you hanged!!! STOP DOING THAT!!!!" He threatened. Then, he got up and went back to listening in.

"What's goin on?" I asked.

"They're going to that costume party and I heard Angel's goin as a ninja princess thingy… so I'm gonna be a prince!!" He yelled, running off to his room.

So…a princess? Hm…what to go as…

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"Come on, Kyoko!! We're gonna be late!!" Hinata yelled at me from the living room. I had picked a couple things from my suitcase; a black spaghetti-strapped top with white lace on the v-neck neckline. The bottom was a jean skirt that went down to my mid-thigh, and was frayed at the end. It also has this belt that didn't really fit, so it was slanted but what was really cool was the one side of the belt had three layers of black cloth; which extended all the way down to my middle calf. It also had the same pattern of white lace on it. To top it of I had these black high-heeled shoes, which were like three inches. I absolutely can**_not_** walk in them, but they looked cute with the outfit, my straight hair and my make-up.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!!" I yelled, running out of my room, grabbing my small purse and heading out the door with my angel-themed cousin. She looked absolutely cute with her fluffy white wings and white dress.

So, meeting up with Sakura and Ino, who were pirates, Tenten, who was an Elven warrior. But no Lee, no Naruto, no Sasuke. That's what was on my mind as I entered the huge party with my buddies. Three things entered my mind.

One: This is gonna be so much fun!

Two: I am sooo gonna get lost.

Three: Where the hell were the guys?!

But I roamed around to dancing with the girls, to eating with Lee, who I eventually found and found out he was Bruce Lee. Go figure. I went back to the dance floor though, dancing to Ciara's "Goodies" ft Jazzie Pha.

Out of breath and a little bit sweaty, I left the floor, going over to the girls, who stood in their own little group, talking.

"Hey, girls." I said breathlessly.

"Hey!! Did you see Neji?!" I nodded, taking a sip of my Mt. Dew. "OH.MY.GOD!!!" Sakura said, as all of us laughed.

"I know!! I'm the one who did his make-up!!" I said, as we all began to laugh.

"I think we should go find him." Tenten said, mischievously.

"Yeah!!" We all agreed, leaving our little corner and running around the house to find Neji.

Oh and did we. He was sitting in a lounge chair, not like a girl, mind you, calling for a waitress. There was a crowd of people around him, half of them I didn't even know. The other half I could've known, but couldn't tell. But, we went up to him just as the waitress came over with a tray full of tequila.

"Hi, Neji." Tenten said, smiling a huge smile.

"Yeah, hi." He said, paying the waitress as she set the tray down and left. Then, Neji began downing them like water on a 120–degree day.

"Nii-san!!" Both Hinata and I scolded. Immediately, he pointed at us, a drunk look in his eye and said,

"Shut up. I have make up on, I'm in a dress and I'm not happy. I can drink as much as I want." He said angrily. We gave each other concerned looks, but backed off.

"Oh, my god, Neji is that you?!" Sakura and Ino screamed, seeing his face. He took another glass and gulped it down.

"GASP!! ANGEL!!" Suddenly, from the side, somebody glomped me. "Oh I love you!!" I pushed him back, knowing who it was, and said,

"If you ever do that again, I will end up killing you."

"You can't." He said.

"Yes I can. I wasn't paid to go on this mission. I was just dragged along, so stay here with Neji." For once, he listened, going over to Neji and sitting on the floor reading his book.

We did end up leaving Neji, going back into the other room where the dance floor was. It was, as always, packed, but we went out onto the floor and danced our hearts out.

_**--XX--**_

Boy…I'm tired!!

"Hey, guys!!" I yelled to the girls who were still dancing. "I'm gonna go get a drink!!" Hinata put her hand behind her ear, meaning she couldn't hear me. So, I put my hand in a cup form, like I was holding a cup and put it up to my mouth. She nodded and went back to dancing as I headed to the refreshment table, which was against the right wall.

After getting a bottle of Mt. Dew, my favorite drink and the only soda I will drink, I leaned up against the wall, opening up the bottle and letting the pressure hiss out.

"Um…excuse me." I looked to my left, seeing…well…a wolf ANBU. I wonder who that is…well…it can't be Sasuke…he didn't even come home…and the voice is different… "I was wondering if I could have your drink." Just as I was about to refuse, he continued. "Because my niece," he pointed to a little bunny girl, "over there, wanted Mt. Dew…but it seems you got the last bottle. I'll gladly buy you another drink, so you wouldn't get gypped."

"Oh…" I twisted the cap back so it wouldn't spill. "Here, take it. Don't worry about buying me another drink. It was sweet of you to offer, though." I said, handing him the closed bottle.

"Oh, no drink? Then how 'bout a dance? I hafta pay you back, ya know. It wouldn't seem right." He insisted. I was shocked, but didn't show it. Exactly how many guys act like this now-a-days? None. Well, almost. This guy was a sweetheart, no doubt.

"Sure."

"Good. I'd hoped you'd agree. You're a very pretty girl." I began to blush and couldn't stop smiling. He knew exactly how to make me smile.

"Thank you. You're very sweet." I said, still smiling.

"Just stay here, please." He asked, walking back to the girl and handing her the drink, in which she jumped up and down and hugged him. He stopped at the DJ's stand, said something and came back to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, putting his hand out, but not asking for mine. I have got to say, this guy is a romantic…but I wonder what he looks like…

Then, as he took my hand, a sorta R&B/ Waltz came on. Oh, shit…

"Um…I can't waltz." I told him as he pulled me out onto the floor. Then he turned around, still holding my hand, he put his hand on my hip. I at least knew the positions of a waltz, thank god, setting my hand on his shoulder. He leaned close to me and said in my ear,

"Don't worry. Just follow me."

"Alright…" I agreed, still smiling. I just can't seem to get that smile off my face, can I?

So, there I was, in the middle of the dance floor, maybe, with like fifty other couples and I was the only one who didn't know who I was with. And I wasn't that bad, I mean he was good at waltzing, like really good. I mean, he knew every step, even the dips and the twirls, for me, of course. I just followed suit, now knowing what the hell I was doing.

And on one of the twirls, where he twirled me out and then pulled me back, I noticed a familiar piece of black hair; black hair with a navy blue sheen. I smiled, looking into the piercing eyes of the wolf mask. You little devil…Sa-su-ke… And I think he knew I knew it was him; intertwining our fingers and gripping my hip a little bit tighter.

But just as I began to actually understand the steps…1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4…oh, yeah, just as I began to understand it, the music stopped and so did we. But we kept our positions.

"Do you wanna get outa here? It's kinda stuffy." I asked, fanning myself.

"Sure. I'm bored anyways." He replied in the voice I knew. He let go of my hand, but the one on my hip found it's way to my back, as we walked out together, after I grabbed my purse, of course.

**Sakura's Pov**

Wait, where's **_she_** goin? I watched Kyoko walk away with some guy, his hand around her waist. What's that? On the back of the cloak that he was wearing, was the Uchiha mark. The one…**_Sasuke_**…wore…I huffed and turned around, leaving the room and heading to the outside porch. I collapsed onto the edge, gasping for a breath, holding onto the support beam while sitting next to it.

I just **couldn't** believe it. I'd known Sasuke forever; I've **_loved_** him forever. And yet, this girl, **_Kyoko_**…comes back after god-knows-how-long and he's going after **_her_**? I brushed my hand through hair, sniffling and letting tears fall. I just didn't understand. I even knew him better. And so I sat, thinking about the whole situation.

I didn't even hear the door open and someone walk out.

I didn't look to see who it was.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not know you were out here." I turned and looked up through teary eyes to see Lee. "Sakura? What is wrong?" He asked, concerned. I turned back, looking down at the floor as he sat beside me, putting a hand over my shoulder.

"It's…it's nothing." I choked out. He squeezed my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"It cannot be "nothing" if you are crying over it." He said.

"It's just not fair. I know Sasuke better than her, longer than her and he ends up leaving with her!! **_It's not fair!!_** He treats me like I don't matter unless it hasta do with the team!!" I could feel even more tears fall as I screamed. Then I realized. "It's the same way I treat you, isn't it?" I asked, looking over at him. He looked a little shocked, but squeezed my shoulder again.

"I will not lie. It is that way between us. But, Sakura-chan," He paused. "you should move on. If he does not care for you, find someone who **_does_**. Who will treat you with more respect than **_anything_**. Who will love you." He told me.

"Thank you, Lee." I said, as he brushed the tears from my face.

"You are very welcome, Sakura-chan." His hand left my shoulder and he began to get up, to leave.

"Lee…could you stay, **_please_**?" I asked, as he sat back down and let me lean on him.

"Of course, Sakura-chan." He brushed my messy bangs from my face as I sighed.

Good-bye, Sasuke.

* * *

_I have been kinda busy lately, with homework an all. But, nevertheless, you guys got to read two chapters over Christmas, and for some reason, message system has been weird and i got like five reviews but no messages about them, so if you want, send me your email and i'll give you a message that i updated. I hope you like this chapter, it's one of my favs because of Sakura's part. It's so sweet. Lemme know what ya think! Sincerely...well... i can't really tell you my name...so, we'll see ya later!_


	26. Halloween Romantics, Part 2

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers!0 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_"Lee…could you stay, please?" I asked, as he sat back down and let me lean on him._

_"Of course, Sakura-chan." He brushed my messy bangs from my face as I sighed._

_Good-bye, Sasuke.

* * *

_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"Where exactly are we going?" Sasuke asked me as I pulled him along.

"You'll see." I said playfully.

"Lemme guess…another place Okami told you about?" He asked, still keeping his mask on. Why **_does_** he still have that on?

"Nope. I found this out myself." I replied, turning my back to him, but still pulling him along.

"Really?" He asked. "When have you been here?"

"Well…I've never actually been here…I just read about it. I've always wanted to go there." I replied.

"Well, let's go then." He said, quickening his pace and coming up beside me, holding my hand.

"Alright." I began. "Promise me you won't look."

"Bu-" He began, but I looked up at him.  
"No. Just promise me." He nodded, holding my hand tighter, as I started to pull him along again.

Just five minutes later, we arrived. The place I had taken him to, was one of those places I could read about over and over. It was a small island, in the middle of a huge lake, with so many fireflies flitting around. On the island was a medium-sized maple tree. It was special, though. Legend says that the area was enchanted, because anyone who stands under the tree, will see the truth in all things. Which is part of my plot…

After walking across the bridge and right before sitting down, I said,

"Okay, you can look now." I did sit down, bringing my knees close to me, but still on the ground. I put my hands back to support me and looked through the leaves of the trees. It looked so pretty…I'm glad it wasn't a cloudy night…or else it wouldn't be as pretty.

"I never knew you read books, Kyoko." He said, sitting next to me.

"I'm not like some dumb girl." I said stupidly.

"I know." He replied. And that's what I wanted to talk to him about, so I turned over to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." That's the second time he's said that…But, I scoffed and continued.

"Fine. Then just listen to me rant and rant and rant, then you can say what you think." I threatened him with. And yet, I couldn't see what he looked like. I hate that.

"Alright, then. Ask away." He leaned back, just like I did.

"Well…I can understand why you shut yourself off from other people-" He sighed. I guess he didn't want to talk about it, but **_I_** had to. "like you're wearing a mask. I mean, when you're with me, you **_act_** more like you're comfortable, which is a good thing…but me being **_me_**," I looked over at him. "it doesn't seem to be enough. Don't get me wrong, I mean, you're my **_best_** friend and it **_may_** be a **_little_** more than that… but, I wear my heart on my sleeve." I looked away and up to the sky. "What you **_see_** is how I **_feel_**, every day. No masks, no hiding. Nothing. And for you, it may just be something that **_you_** hafta deal with, but you don't show your true self. You of **_all_** people should know that you can't bottle up everything. So…my question is…**_why_** do you hide?" I looked back over at him, but saw him looking up. I guess it was hard to talk about. I know it was hard for me to even ask…but to answer?

"I-" He started, but couldn't finish. "I don't know. I guess…it's just another mask behind the mask." He said. I sighed in defeat, making it seem like I had given up. But oh, no, I didn't. Instead, I moved closer to him and made him sit infront of me, facing me. I looked up at him…well the mask, with determination. We were gonna get to the bottom of this if it kills me.

"Show me what's behind the mask." I smiled just a little.

And my answer?

He just took off the mask without a word. Stupid me. But I saw something I'd never seen before. I saw sadness in his eyes. Extreme sadness. I mean, like cry for days, sadness. In seeing this, I closed my eyes and leaned toward him. He did the same. And then I realized.

_**My first kiss. **_

Scratch that.

My first **_consensual_** kiss. It didn't last long, but it was there. It happened. But, he put his forehead on mine and quietly said,

"Thank you." I opened my eyes, to find his were locked with mine and in a state of… relief or…happiness, maybe?

"You're welcome." I whispered back.

**Taro's Pov**

OH, MY GOD!!! **_DAMN_** THEM!!!! Wait…oh, yeah, DAMN **_HIM_**!!!!!!!! I HATE HIM!! I HATE SASUKE!!!!!! THAT SHOULD BE **_ME_** KISSING HER!!! NOT **_HIM_**!!!

I sat by the bridge, in perfect sight of Kyoko-koi and Sasuke-teme. In sight to see them **_kiss_**. I hate them. See, I had followed them when they left the party just in case and I was **_right_** to follow them!! I hate them. No, I hate **_him_**. So, I crossed my arms and mumbled about cursing and murdering that Sasuke-teme.

I HATE HIM!!!

**Kyoko's Pov**

It was strange, the ways we acted toward each other. After kissing, which now I wasn't embarrassed about anymore, we were sitting together, him leaning up against the tree and I leaning on him. He had his arm around my waist and I was fiddling with his shirt.

"Why did you bring that up?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. I thought for a second.

"Well…I just did." I said. I really didn't know why.

"I'm glad you did. It helped."

"Wow. That's the first time you actually admitted that I helped you!" He poked my side, making me squeal and said,

"Shut up."

"Make me." I replied, smiling smugly at him.

"Alright." He kissed me again, and when he pulled back, I said,

"That works."

_**--XX--**_

"Hey, I have another question." He sighed.

"Not **_another_** one…"

"Yeah…doesn't this remind you of that Nickelback song? Um…"If Everyone Cared"? Ya know, that verse that says something about fireflies?" I asked.

"You mean, "Fireflies, our only light in paradise?" He asked back.

"Yeah." I fiddled my fingers with his.

"Yep." He started. "This **_is_** paradise."

**Sakura's Pov**

"Sakura-chan…you should head home." I jerked my head, hearing Lee tell me something.

"I'm sorry…what?" I asked, clearing some sleep from my eyes.

"You should head home. You are starting to fall asleep." He said.

"Oh…yeah. I'll get there." I put my head back down. I just wanted to sleep…I was really tired.

"All right then…" Just as I falling asleep again, I was jerked upward. "Go to sleep." And I did.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I had the world, right now. Well…not literally, but it felt like it. And I liked that feeling. Then, just like I had thought about earlier, Kyoko shivered. Why didn't she wear and/ or bring a jacket? Why is she so stupid sometimes?

"Here." I made her sit up and took off the old ANBU cloak and handed it to her. She gave me this look like, _What do I do with this?_ "You just shivered…from the cold?" I said slowly and leaned back against the tree again. She smiled and threw it over her shoulders and found her spot again.

"Thanks. I guess I forgot my jacket…" She mumbled sleepily. I smiled, inwardly and outwardly. It seems to be every single time that it's just us…she falls asleep! Why?! What is it about girls that makes them like that?

"Hey, come on, let's head home." I said, poking her side. She squealed quietly, but didn't make any other movement. "Alright, alright." So, I got up and took her up with me, making her stand.

"Okay, okay…I'm up." She said, shaking her head. "You didn't hafta pull me up, ya know."

"How else would I have gotten you up?" I asked, smirking.

"Shut up. I can wake up with**_out_** your help." She began to walk away, her heels clicking on the wood of the bridge.

"Really? I'd like to see you tr-"

"WHAT THE HELL D'YA THINK YOU TWO'RE DOING?!"

"YAAHHH!!!!!" Out of nowhere, I mean, nowhere, Taro appeared and yelled, just as Kyoko, after screaming out of fear, fell. Both Taro and I ran up to her, who held her right ankle. She looked up through her hair and angrily said, "DON'T.DO.THAT.AGAIN."

"B-but!-"

"No." She tried to get up on her own and fell back down. "OW!!" Immediately, we both went over to her. She held her ankle tenderly, a pained expression on her face. So I could actually see if it was broken or something, I pushed Taro out of the way, and, of course, he freaked out.

"What are you doing?! I am the only one who should be-"  
"Would you shut the hell up?!" Kyoko screamed at him, making him fall back on his but and stay silent. Then, she turned back to me. She closed her eyes tightly, bit her lip and then looked up at me. "I think I twisted it when he scared me. That's," She inhaled sharply. "what made me fall."

"Do you think you can stand?" I asked, looking at her, eyes now closed.

"I don't know. Maybe." I grabbed her hands, which she held in return, and I pulled her up. She picked up her foot when she stood and tired to put it down, but then as she gingerly set it down, picked it back up, gasping in pain.

"Well…don't try anything. You must've twisted it pretty bad."

"Kay." She nodded. So, I knelt down and took off her shoe, handing it to her and then picking her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. I guess she was tired.

Taro didn't say a word.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Sigh…I'm so tired.

We'd gotten back to the house after midnight – oh, look…there's Neji's stuff…I guess he's home…

Oh, yeah…well, Taro went straight to the couch and sat there, avoiding me. Good. I've had **_enough_** with that kid. My ankle felt a smidge – a very **_tiny_** smidge – better, but I had Sasuke put me down. It wasn't fair for him. He walked with me, though, as I hobbled back to Neji and my room. But before opening the door we heard a strange crash and a **_demented_** giggle; coming from **_inside_** the room. But, Neji doesn't giggle…let alone laugh… I opened the door anyway, not realizing I was about to have the **_perfect_** blackmail moment…

In slurred words, Neji sang. Yes, **_sang_**. Neji. **_Neji_** **_SANG_**.

"I'm sso petty (pity), oh sso petty! I…don' knoo…the ress of the worsss!" He sang in the most off-key, scratchy voice I've ever – Wait…that's **_MY_** make-up!!!

Yes, Neji was in **_MY_** make-up. Ya know, the good kind that's **_really_** expensive. I wasn't that mad, though…okay, yes I was, but this was **_way_** too funny. Neji, being drunk out of his **_friggin_** mind, had re-painted his face white, attempted to put lipstick on, which resulted in a complete screwed up circle all the way from the bottom of his nose to his chin. The only part he missed was his actual lips… And his eyes…**_good_** **_god_**…He had taken the brightest blue, a neon blue and got it on his eyes…but went all the way up to his eyebrow and even got some of his cheeks.

He reminded me of a clown on drugs. Literally, I mean, come on. Then, the kimono he had was still on…but only half on….the one side kinda…flopped to the side. And the strangest thing was that he didn't even notice us as we stared. Oh and I can't forget his movie-star-lie hair. **_Right_**. He had exactly five pony tails. One right above his forehead, one above each ear, and two on the back. And he said he was pretty. Taking advantage of my brother, I took out my camera and snapped a couple pictures, smirking when I saved them.

"You are **_not_** staying here. Not with this drunk fool." Sasuke said, trying not to crack up with laughter.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about it. Just shut the door quietly and hope he doesn't notice." He blinked. "Alright?"

"Yeah…sure." I agreed, shutting the door as quiet as I could. He told me to go in the other room, his and Taro's room, and sleep there. Hesitant, I agreed, letting him help me into the room. I sat on one of the beds, taking off my other shoe; I threw it on the floor with the other one. I could tell just by looking at it that it was getting bigger, most likely swollen…and it was turning a greenish-yucky color.

"Here, lemme see." I looked up from my foot to see Sasuke kneeling right infront of me. He had a small roll of bandages and some gauze with him.

"Kay." I pulled some loose hair behind my ear as he gently picked up my foot from its heel. It was strange, though. For being a ninja, who trained constantly and could probably beat the hell outa me, he had a very gentle touch, almost as if he were examining something that would shatter if he pressed too- "OW!!" He pressed on my ankle, as I flinched and squeezed the sheets beneath my hands.

"Sorry." He said sentimentally. "I think you broke the blood vessel. That's why it's a green color. Lemme wrap it up and it should be better soon."

"Okay." So, with the same, if not more gentleness, he wrapped up my ankle and the bottom of my foot for support I guess. He tore the end of it with his teeth and looked back up to me.

"Don't do anything stupid, now. You don't want to hurt it more." He teased, getting up and heading for the door.

"Me? Do something stupid?" I questioned, making him chuckle. "No, I think I'll just jump around and practice my ballet." I smiled devilishly.

"You do that." And he shut the door behind him. I fell back on the bed, thinking. Oh, wait, this is the room with the window, isn't it? I sat back up and saw the window!! Yay!!

**Sasuke's Pov**

I walked out of my room, leaving Kyoko by herself…which probably isn't the **_best_** thing to do…But, just as I got to the living room, a knock came to the door. Taro and I both looked at the door, but I got to it first.

"Hello?" A man, in his 30's with black hair and brown eyes answered. He seemed to be normal, so what's he doin in this part of town?

"I'm here to pick up my son." At the sound of his rough voice, Taro got up and ran over to him, giving him a hug.

"DAD!!" He yelled.

"Taro, my boy!! How ya doing? Ready to go home?" His father asked.

"Hey dad, there's this **_really_** pretty girl here!!" Taro's father's eyes got a devious look to them.

"Oh, **_really_**? Where is she?" He asked.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Get your stuff, Taro."

"AWW…but-"

"No. It was nice to have you here," Not. "but obviously, your dad's here and it's time to go." Taro sulked back to the couch where his stuff was, grabbed it and left. Not mentioning the fact that he asked me to tell Kyoko he said bye in a very perverted manor…I **_can't_** stand kids…It was a good idea though…

Seeing the clock, it was about half an hour after midnight and the house was finally quiet. You couldn't even hear Neji singing. So, I headed back to my room not expecting what I was about to see.

Opening the door, I focused to one spot. Of course it was Kyoko, lying on the window sill. She was already in her pjs and halfway asleep, sleeping on the edge, I might add. And just as I shut the door, wouldn't you know it? She rolled toward me and slipped off the window sill. It wasn't a far fall…but it would hurt. And I don't want to wake her up; she's cute when she's asleep. I ran over and slid under her at the last second, my feet hitting the wall and making me stop, while she fell right into my arms. Then, just as I began to relax, the window above both of us opened and kunai and shuriken scattered from a cloaked figure, who retreated, might I add. I jumped up, avoiding all of them and landed near the door.

I sighed, seeing her still asleep and closed my eyes, kissing her forehead gently. That was way too close…

But I went to bed, putting her in a separate bed, seeing her sigh heavily and roll over. I made sure the widows were shut and locked, then I sealed them and went to sleep.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

I yawned, sitting up and stretching my arms. I slept really well…I mean, really well. Like that kinda sleep where you don't even remember…where…you are. Speaking of that…where the hell am I?

I rubbed my eye, trying to wake up and looked around, also shielding my eyes sunlight that poured in for window.

Well…I wasn't in my room, that's for sure. Oh, look! There's…Sasuke…and… he's sleeping… I also caught sight of the clock and it took a second for my brain to realize it was somewhere after eleven. So, I quietly got all of my stuff done, ya know get changed (not in that room, mind you…perverts), get make-up on, blah, blah, blah and went over to Sasuke, who was still sleeping. Slowly, I poked the tip of his nose.

"Sleepy-head…wake up." I whispered. He didn't move.

So I poked him harder. "Wake up, stupid-head." I said, a little louder than before. He twitched and rolled over, mumbling,

"Leave…alone…" Well, I went to the other side of the bed, facing him once again.

"Baka-teme. Wake up!! You said you'd take me shopping and this is our last day and it's already after noon!!!" I shook the bed, making him get up.

"Alright, alright!!" I'm up-"

"Good." I sat on the floor as he got up off his bed and rummaged around the room. "Where're we goin?" He stopped moving and I could see him smile.

"You'll see…just make sure you have your bathing suit." He grabbed a bag and threw it at me. I did catch it and immediately asked,

"Why?"

"You'll see." He said mischievously. Now I'm worried…

_**--XX--**_

We were now walking down the streets of Naiohshima, which I don't know how he knew them, as I wondered where exactly where we were going. The streets turned a little less busy and were quieter as Sasuke stopped at a cute little shop.

"Our first stop." He held the door open. But before I entered, being cautious, I asked,

"This isn't some…perverted store, is it?" He shook his head.

"No. It's a bookstore."

"Gasp!! Why didn't you say so!!" I gladly walked in the store, missing Sasuke's smirk as he followed behind me. I'm guessing that you've all been in a bookstore once or twice in your life, right? Good. Then I'm also gonna guess that when you get in a bookstore, you and the person you're with usually split off, right? Yeah, well, that's what we did. He went over to one of the racks in the store and pulled off a book, opened it and began to read it. And I went off, searching through the store to fine what I wanted. Strange though…there's no…other girls…in the store…and these guys are _**really**_ creepy…All of them stared at me as I reached for a small, blue book. I ignored them, remembering my glaive was within seconds of grabbing and opened the book. I flipped through the first few pages and – OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! Now, shaking, I set the Icha Icha book back down and calmly (well...not calmly...close to calm...if you call twitching, calm.) walked back to Sasuke, who still was standing there, smiling and reading these **_god-awful_** books.

I just cannot believe he brought me HERE!!! And those other guys keep looking at me… Oi…Sasuke, **_I hate you._**

I walked up to him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Sasuke-baka." I whispered.

No reaction. So, I tugged harder.

"**_Sasuke_**." I gritted.

Still no reaction. I squinted my eyes out of anger, moved to the other side of him, where the book was and shut it. He finally looked up.

"What d'ya do that for? It was just getting good." I rolled my eyes.

"If you thing you're getting away with bringing me here, you can just for-"

**_"O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H_** **_M-M-M-M-Y-Y-Y-Y G-G-G-G-O-O-O-O-D-D-D-D!!!!!!!"_** I was interrupted, looking to my left to see the owner of this voice.

It was a guy, of course, an older man about 50…white hair, weird metal headband on his forehead and these red stripes going down from his eyes. He had this mesh shirt, covered by a green one, then a red vest over that. And his hair was longer than mine, eyes wide with excitement and locked completely on me. He inched closer to me, fingers wiggling.

That does it. This guy is **_the_** creepiest of them all. Then, Sasuke moved closer to me, putting his arm infront of me.

"No, Ero-senin. Mine. Not yours. **_MINE_**." He said, staring the man down.

"B-but…she's perfect! She'd do **_wonderful_** in the Icha Icha movie!!!"

**_WAIT, WHAT?!_** Rewind that!!

_Fweet!!_

"B-but…she's perfect! She'd do **_wonderful_** in the **Icha Icha movie!!!"**

"**_WHAT?!?!?!" _**I screamed, moving even closer to Sasuke. And just as he was about to continue, I felt a poke to my shoulder… and turned around. **_Big_** mistake. Good going, Kyoko.

Guess who? Yeah, that Ero-senin guy. This one was standing upright, about three times my size, smiling at me.

"You are very pretty." He took a step closer and I backed into Sasuke, who looked over his shoulder and cursed.

"W-who are you?!" I demanded. He smiled even more and picked a book off the shelf. It was the infamous Icha Icha book.

"I am the writer of Icha Icha Paradise, Jiraiya." Not him…no…I knew his name. I knew it well. He was banned from the Spa, since he spied on the women's spring and now…I just can't believe I **_actually_** met the guy! And I wasn't happy with it. "You see, they are now making this book into a movie and you'd be absolutely **_perfect_** for the main character." He winked at me.

"Ew. No, thanks."

"Aw, come on. You'd be paid **_well_**." I knew what he meant. I wouldn't be paid with money, if that's what you're thinking.

"No."

"Please?" He put on a puppy face.

"NO. I will not. I don't care if you hafta kidnap me; I will not do it."

"Kyoko, don't give him any ideas." Sasuke whispered to me.

"Ah…Kyoko, is it? What a **_lovely_** name. And I can see you're already taken…even though that won't stop me…but I want you to have this." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a card and handed it to me. I gave him a quizzical look. "In case you change your mind." He winked, as the one behind me disappeared and the one infront of me tried to kiss me. THUD!! Suddenly, he was on the ground, a black ring suited around his eye.

"Let's go, shall we?" Sasuke asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"**_Please_**." I said as we both left him laying there and headed toward our next destination.

And as we walked a question came to my mind.

"Hey, you read that book, right?" I asked Sasuke, who shot a look right at me.

"Yes...**_why_**?" He asked hesitantly.

"What happens to the main character?" I was just curious, that's all. **_Really_**! But Sasuke gave me a look of complete surprise.

"You're not **_actually_** gonna take the job…**_are you?_**" He asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"Hmm…" Oh, boy…I just found a **_major_** way to play with Sasuke's mind…this is gonna be **_fun_**. "**_Maybe_**, why?" I walked ahead and turned around facing him.

"You don't want the part." He said, emotionless and looking away from me.

"Really? You don't know that. Maybe I've done something like that before." I teased.

3…2…1…

**_"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"_** He just about fainted, staring at me.

"Just kidding!!!" I chirped, making him sigh with total relief. I also began to laugh as he regained his posture and walked on, going passed me.

But I turned around and caught up with him.

"Gotcha good, didn't I?" I asked.

No answer. Of course.

"Don't worry, though. I don't want to and never have done anything close to that." That caught his attention.

"**_Really_**?" He asked, smirking.

"Maybe." I replied, looking ahead of us.

And that is where we both became silent, he leading to the next stop on my shopping day.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long, guys!! Gomen Nasai!!! I feel bad because up to this point it's about half of the story and right now, it's hard to get motivated to write it. I mean the upcoming parts are great, just very...long. And i've also had a lot on my mind about school and stuff, so i might take a break from writing after this one. And if you're a Chaos Angel fan, i'd take a look at my profile because i put up a message about the sequal. Just remember, it depends. If i do go on hiatus, remember i'll be here to message and stuff, just not posting. Hope ya'll liked the new chapter!!! _


	27. A Day of Emotions, Sometimes Too Many

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_But I turned around and caught up with him. _

_"Gotcha good, didn't I?" I asked._

_No answer. Of course._

_"Don't worry, though. I don't want to and never have done anything close to that." That caught his attention. _

_"**Really**?" He asked, smirking._

_"Maybe." I replied, looking ahead of us._

_And that is where we both became silent, he leading to the next stop on my shopping day.

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

"Sasuke…exactly where are we going?" I whined. Let's set this straight. We've been walking for about an hour now and my feet hurt like hell.

"We're almost there." He said, still walking on. I mean, we weren't even in the city anymore. We were walking down this dirt path, sun shining, no clouds…almost like a perfect day.

"Really? What the definition of almost? Like another hour…or five seconds?" I asked.

"Five minutes." He replied stiffly.

And so…five minutes later, he stopped right infront of me.

"Ready?"

"I was ready two hours ago." I replied.

"Alright, alright. Here." He moved to the side, pulling back a bush and I looked on in awe. It was a lake, obviously, with a gigantic waterfall that gleamed in the shining sun. IT even had sand. Wait – how does he know about this place? "Well, go on." He pushed me ahead, taking me the whole way down the edge. And I mean, I was still looking at the water until he poked my side. That…is my only weak spot, and I squealed.

"Stop!!" I giggled. "I'm ticklish!!" He got a glint in his eyes, a small smile peaking at his lips.

"Oh, really? So if I were to poke you again…" Immediately, I backed up, glaring playfully at him.

"Don't.you.dare." I said, getting ready to run. "I'll be back!" I yelled, running off into the woods.

I walked out a couple minutes later, in my bathing suit, a black one of course. A two piece, with a little skirt thingy on the bottom. I must say it's my favorite.

But as I walked down to where I last saw Sasuke…where is he? He wasn't there…I mean, his stuff's here…oh, well. I set my stuff down and walked in cautiously. Oh crap!! COLD!!!!! Deep breath…and…now!! I went down into the icy cold water, eyes closed. After a couple seconds I came back up, pulling my hair out of my eyes and shaking off some water. And just as I was about to turn around, I felt two hands on my waist.

"Ready?" I knew it!! It was Sasuke, no doubt. Then, just as I thought he was gonna turn me around, he picked me up, lifting me like he was gonna throw me.

"W-wait!! Sasuke I can-" Too late. I was already thrown into the water, breaking its surface like a rock breaking glass. I tried to stay up but began to sink into the deep. What hadn't I told him?

I can't swim. Well, not that well. The wolf part of me makes it very hard and so I struggled to get back up, but gave up, letting the soft current push and pull me. I closed my eyes, lungs beginning to burn. I can't…I can't breathe…

Right before I think I may have blacked out, something brushed up against me and I hit the water's surface seconds later, gasping for breath. Whatever held onto me, most likely Sasuke, I held onto it, still getting my breath back. Or at least trying to.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his grip on me secure as ever.

"Y-yeah." I coughed out. "I'm okay." I assured.

"Let's get you to land." He pulled me along toward shore, my toes gently hitting land and then firmly hitting the sand. He made me sit beside him, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fin-" I coughed harshly coughing up some water. Man, I hate this.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" He asked, gently patting my back, to help.

"I can swim." I retorted, looking at him and pulling some hair behind my ear. He gave me a skeptical look. "I can too!!" I yelled. More skeptic-ness. "Just…not well." I crossed my arms. "It's not my fault though. It's the wolf part. Wolves aren't the best swimmers, that's why."

"Well, couldn't you just control water to take you to the surface?" He asked.

"I'm not a master at it…yet."

"Yet? You mean you will be?" I looked at him and scoffed.

"What? You don't think I can, do you?" I asked, staring directly at him. "Oh, you're gonna get it!!" Surprising him and even myself, I took some water from its edge and formed it into a whip, making it circle around me. Immediately, he got up and ran, sand being thrown up from his feet. "Get back here!!" I yelled, following him.

Ow…ow…ow…cramp…Finally, I fell to my knees fifteen minutes after I started to chase Sasuke. He's just too freakin fast.

"Tired already?" He appeared right infront of me as I smirked.

"Of course not." I pulled up some water and just as he began to run again, I tripped him up. Then, just to keep him down, I sat on him. "Gotcha!!" I screamed.

"Right." Then, someone grabbed me from behind and picked me up.

"Hey!!" I invoked some chakra, planted my feet on the ground and flipped the guy that grabbed me over and he landed on Sasuke…wait…that is Sasuke. I blinked.

There's two of him?!

I fell onto my knees, still quite confused. I didn't even see him twitch when he got up.

"Yow…why d'ya do that?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm still confused. How can there be two of you?" I asked, sitting with my legs under me, hands on my lap, looking at him. He sat up, put his finger on my nose, while I looked at it, eyes crossed, he said,

"Secret of the Ninja. Now, let's go!!" He grabbed my hands, got up, pulling me up and ran off, also pulling me off. I'm just surprised my ankle isn't killing me…

_**--XX--**_

And just as I thought we were going back to the blankets and our stuff, oh was I wrong. He led me back into the water. Oh, joy. So, right before hitting the drop off to the deep part, I pulled back, making him turn, surprised at my reaction and say,

"Oh, come on. I won't let you drown. Just a question, though." Oh boy…now the tables have turned. Now I know what it's like when I ask a question. And I don't like it.

"Alright…" I said, hesitantly. "What?"

"Can you control water under the water so we can breathe and stuff?" Oh…that's not bad.

"I think…lemme ask." I answered as he titled his head in a '_huh?'_ motion. "Oh, I can talk to Okami-chan through my mind." _'Okami-chan!!'_

_'Kyoko-sama!! It's good to hear from you! Are you having fun?'_

_'Yep. I just have a question, though.'_

_'Sure. Ask away.'_

_'Is there a way to manipulate water so I can breathe underwater?'_

_'Yes…just make a bubble big enough for around your nose and mouth. It will circulate air through it.' _

_'Okami-chan…would you like to go out for a while…it's been some time.'_

_'Hm…no…I like the silence. It comforts.'_

_'Alright…but if you want or need anything, just ask. I'm always here.'_

_'Me too.' _I laughed, hearing her.

"What?" Sasuke asked, staring at me, still holding my hand, I might add.

"Nothing," I waved it off with my free hand. "just something she said. Anyways, yes I can." He smiled. "Just lemme go grab something." I headed back to the beach, rummaged through my bag, grabbed a clip and pulled back half of my hair. I didn't want it to get in the way.

When I got back, he was waiting for me and said,

"Ready **_now_**?"

"Yep." I grabbed his hand.

"Good." He pulled me along again. "You better get that done before you **_do_** drown." He said, just as my feet left the ridge and he pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about drowning. I'm more worried about where you're taking me." I replied as he chuckled.

"You'll like it." He said and was gone, as was I.

Just as we, technically **_he_**, dove and pulled me along, I made the little bubble thingies, thanks to Okami-chan ... and he pulled me even further down. As the bottom became clearer, even though the water was clear…I looked over Sasuke and – Wow…that's…beautiful!!

Below the water, near the thunderous crashing of the waterfall, was the most beautiful reef I'd ever seen, not to mention the fact that I'd never actually **_seen_** a reef live and in person…but…yeah. It was so pretty, with all the fish swimming in and out and some even came by us! They swam around me in a circle, as I followed around in that circle, until Sasuke pulled me back to him. I guess he was jealous of the fish…

But he pulled me to the bottom, where the pressure didn't help my ears of course, but I dealt with it for once. He pointed to a couple clams, oh and some more fish swam by!! And just as I though we were done and about to head up to the surface, he pulled away from the surface…and toward the waterfall. I cocked my head.

Why would we head there? He gave me his _'just-humor-me'_ looks. So I did.

While making my way over there – fishes! – Sorry, randomness…I tired swimming…well the only way I remember how, at least. Doggie paddling!! And it worked, a little bit. I could tell, seeing Sasuke that he was trying to laugh, but stifling it for me. Then after he could stop laughing, I stopped and turned around and tired swimming up; to no avail. Why? Sasuke. He pulled me back down and pointed to the waterfall. Strangely…something shined behind it. What is that? I looked at it curiously, and moved toward it slightly. I heard a scoff and was pulled toward it, by who else, of course?

The sound did hurt, just a little though, when Sasuke stopped in front of it and looked at me. He pointed to the waterfall and made an arc with his hands…OH!! Okay!! I can do that!! I took control of the water and parted the waterfall to reveal…a tunnel! I stared at it, still holding the water until someone jerked me along. Swimming up, the waterfall crashed behind us.

It wasn't too long before we hit surface and I bobbed above water, actually, I heard him say,

"Come on." I walked up, the waves lapping below my feet. "Careful, it's wet. Don't slip." And just as he said that, I just about slipped, if not for his hand, which grabbed mine and pulled me up. "I told you to be careful."

"Oh hush-" I looked up.

It wasn't beautiful. It was gorgeous. Imagine this; A dark, damp cave, lined with jewels and shiny things lining the rock walls, the stalagmites and the stalactites. The only light was a skylight way up at the top with made the jewels and such glow. And the interesting fact – this was in my book of places I wanted to visit, The Cave of Jewels. I looked back at him, looking for an explanation.

"I took your book. I realized the place was close by, so I decided to save money, you know, where you keep it, and come here."

"I know what saving money is…but, why didn't you say anything?" I asked back, taking my hand back and walking around, gently fingering the jewels.

"It's a surprise. I thought you'd like it. And obviously you do." He was right. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah. I do."

_**--XX--**_

We went back into the water sometime afterwards, visiting the reef again and seeing the fishes…which he wasn't to happy with, jealous…teme…so, he took my attention from them to him, by kissing me. Underwater. I should've expected something like this…

The day was sweet and fun, but it had to end. It was going on sunset, the sky turning an orange-ish/ pink color. So I went up on shore and wrapped a towel around me. Sasuke came up after me – wow. He's hot!!! And he didn't have his headband on. Sigh…I'm so glad he's a ninja…it keeps him in shape…in good shape…nicely buff arms…and his abs…

"Hello? Earth to Kyoko?" I screamed, seeing a hand wave infront of my face.

"Aaahhh!!!" And fell over. "Don't do that!!"

"Sorry." He pulled me back up and sat beside me. "You seemed to be spacing out." I blushed.

"Yeah. I was…spacing out…" I started to daydream again…oh, boy…I giggled – and you can't giggle without smiling.

"Is there something wrong with you?" He asked, shoving me gently.

"Yes…" I replied unconsciously. "Well," I got up, grabbing my stuff. "I'll be back." I said, throwing my pack over my shoulder and heading back toward the woods. But first, I turned around, still walking. "And you better stay in that spot, Sasuke-**_hentai_**!! All…of you!!" He was still there, in the same spot I left him. I turned back around and found a good, secluded spot to hide. At least I can get changed in peace… untying the knot behind my neck.

"Yes…**_yes_**…" I stopped, holding up the straps with one hand and grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. Someone else was here…"Oh, no…I scared you, didn't I?" I heard a thud from behind me and slowly turned to see…Jiraiya…oh, crap. "Boy…now I've ruined my data…" He sighed.

"**_SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**I screamed, making Jiraiya freak out.

"Oh, no, no, no!!! **_Please_** keep this between you and me!!!" He moved toward me.

"**_SASU-"_** A hand cut me off covering my mouth. Damn. He was now behind me and I didn't like it at all. Where the hell was Sasuke? Figuring I was on my own, or he couldn't hear me, I kicked and bit his hand in which he let me go and I stumbled to the farthest tree I could get too. "Stay away from me, you freakin perv!!!"

"You heard the girl." **_Oh, thank god_**. "Ero-sennin, what did I tell you? **_Mine_**. Not yours."

"Um…excuse me, but **_I_** belong to **_no one_**." I interrupted.

"Really? You have choice here. The ninja, or **_me_** the writer!" Jiraiya said. I moved closer to Sasuke, who was to my left.

"I'll go with the ninja, then." His shoulders sagged.

"Oh, come on."

"Ero-sennin, just leave." Sasuke said. And just as he began to vanish, I yelled,

"Wait!!" I ran over and grabbed the camera he'd tried to hide from me.

"Not the camera!!" He whined.

"Yes. Now leave or I'll sick my ninja on you." I replied smugly.

"Your ninja?" Sasuke asked me, eyebrows arched.

"Well now, you have a choice here, Sasuke. The writer or…me." I said, as Jiraiya "took off".

"Aw man…I guess I'm stuck with you." Sasuke replied.

"WHAT?!" I think I did fall over. No…yeah, I fell over. He did help me up though, like always and said,

"I'm joking. Let's head back." And we vanished.

_**--XX--**_

We got home sometime after dark and when we walked in, Neji was sitting on the couch flipping through the tv channels. But, when we walked in, he got up and said,

"Kyoko…**_sit_**." He commanded. Even though he was just talking to me, Sasuke sat beside me and Neji sat infront of us. "And **_where_** were you?"

"Just out." I said, smiling. I didn't think we were in any trouble. **_I thought wrong_**.

"Yeah, but where?" He asked. The smile faded from my face.

"We went to a bookstore, then up to the lake for a day off."

"And you didn't tell me, **_why_**?" He asked.

"Because you were passed out on the rug in the room." He looked away, but seconds later looked back.

"Yes but, you **_could've_** left a note."

"So I forgot." I replied, rolling my eyes, scoffing.

"**_Kyoko_**!!" He yelled.

"**_What_**?! Just because I forgot a **_little_** note-"

"A note that could mean the difference between **_your_** life and death!!"

"But-" I tried to say something.

"No buts!! You need to be more careful and if you don't, I won't let you **_out_** of the house!!" I stood up as well as him.

"And if you do, I'll **_run away!!_**" I retorted. We were within inches apart, and I was about to **_rip_** him open.

"And I'll follow you and drag you back home by your **hair** if I have to!! I don't want to see you dead!!"

"Well, I **_rather_** be dead!!" He grabbed my arms and shook me.

"You are **_my_** responsibility and I won't let that happen! You're going to tell me where you're going, who you're with and why until the day you **_die_**!!!!"

"_**You…cannot…control me!!**_" I could feel my chakra growing and suddenly, the tv exploded into pieces, a bright red flame engulfing it. I stared at it, amazed. _How_ did I summon fire? "Just…just…leave me _**alone**_!!!" I pushed passed him and ran to my room…well the one that I shared with Sasuke.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Well now…that was…**_uncomfortable_**…Kyoko and Neji had this really big fight…and the tv blew up because of Kyoko…I **_think_**. Well, we put it out and he sat on the couch, head in his hands, shaking his head.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself.

"You were worried about you're sister. It's human nature." I said, knowing he was questioning himself.

"Was I **_too_** harsh?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Don't get me in the middle, but put it like this. When you ride a horse and jerk on the reins they tend to freak out and rage out of control, right?"

"Yeah…I don't see what this hasta do with it though…"

"Well, loosen up the reins and she'll calm down." I explained. "Why don't you get your stuff together and most of her stuff together and we'll head home after she calms down?"

"Sure." He replied, getting up. "Thanks."

"Yeah." I walked back into my room.

And this wasn't the reaction I was expecting. She was in the far corner of the room, looking terrified at her hands. When she noticed me, her eyes got wide and she backed up even more, or tried too.

"S-stay back!! I **_don't_** want to hurt you too!!!" I didn't. I walked up to her, kneeling infront of her. "**_P-please_**!!" She cried, her voice breaking. "Don't come near me! I might hurt you too!!" Finally, the dam broke. Tears slowly streamed down her face. I guess she got really messed up.

"It's okay. I don't care." I put my hand out for her. She stared at it like a gun was pointed at her, cocked and loaded. "Come on." Her eyes softened and instead of grabbing my hand, she latched her arms around my neck and cried.

"I don't understand **_why_** this was given to **_me_**!! Why can't it all just **_go away?!_**" She sobbed.

"I don't know, Kyo." I patted her back.

"I hate this!!! I'm not even **_myself_** anymore!!!"

"Hey now, don't say that. You've been given something great-"

"For **_pain_**." I pulled her away from me and looked her dead in the eyes.

"No. You can give **_life_** to the dead. You can do **_anything_**. You just need to balance it out, that's all."

"But why can't I just go back to being **_normal_**?! It wasn't so hard and I could **_actually_** turn around without worrying; I didn't hafta fear **_every_** **_single_** day!!"

"And you still don't. That's what Neji's for. He'll worry **_for_** you." Through tears, she began to giggle. "And if that's not enough, picture him in his "outfit" last night." She giggled even more and put her head back down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." After a moment of silence she asked,

"Have you seen Kuroi?"

"No…I haven't. Let's go find him." I got up first and pulled her up, like always and we left the room where when she exited, she found herself face-to-face with Neji.

"Sorry, Nii-san. I didn't mean to try to set you on fire." He chuckled, put his hand on her head and replied,

"It's okay. As long as you don't get the hair." She giggled, pulled his hand away and went through the house looking for Kuroi. "Thanks. I don't think I could've done that."

"No big deal. It's easy. Just gotta make her laugh, that's all." I said as we walked into the living room just in time to see Kuroi "pounce" on his owner and knock her to the floor, licking her face.

"How **_did_** you get her to laugh?" He asked.

"I just told her to remember you from last night. You were trashed…and had gotten into her make-up." I said.

"**_WHAT_**?!" I walked away and toward Kuroi, who didn't "pounce" on me, by put his paws on my shoulders and licked my face.

"Down, Cujo, down!!" I said, pushing him down.

Neji joined in sometime later and we left, "forgetting" to mention the broken tv, and rushed home.

_**--XX--**_

We got back to Konoha later than expected and the four of us went our separate ways until a couple minutes later, just when I'd gotten to the compound.

"Hey, Sasuke!! Wait up!!" I rolled my eyes, turning around knowing Kyoko was running toward me. When she did catch up, she explained. "Sorry, I just wanted to get my house key back."

"You could've just done that **_tomorrow_**…" I suggested, continuing to walk on, her right beside me walking like she'd drank tequila. Her footsteps were random as she watched them.

"I know. I wanted an excuse to get away from Neji. It's still…**_uneasy_** right now." She said, still watching her feet.

"You can stay over if you want to." I suggest, keeping my sight from hers.

"Really?! That'd be great! And I still have my stuff!!" She squealed and spun around.

"Alright…I guess I'll go tell Neji…stay right here."

"Kay." She chirped, spinning around again.

**Kyoko's Pov**

This day was like a roller coaster…and I **_hate_** those things; they make me sick. But thank god I went back to Sasuke. He's letting me spend the night again!! Good… Neji's a little scary right now – what's…that?

I smelt something – a strong familiar scent coming from one of the houses in the Uchiha compound…and I knew this scent. Sasuke's scent; it's **_unmistakable_**…to me, since I am "part" wolf. So, aimlessly, I walked up to the house and since the door was unlocked, I went inside.

Inside, it looked as if no one had been there in **_years_**. Dust coated everything, even the floor and as walked dust floated up and I sneezed, quite a few times, breaking the **_eerie_** silence of the house. But I followed the scent all the way upstairs and into a very plain room with some type of stain on the walls, leading into another room further up ahead. The only light that guided my way was the light coming from the gigantic glass window to my left with a support beam in the middle of it…which was **_really_** strange. Why would you put it **_there_**? But, quietly I continued, reaching the door to the next room and put my hands on the door. Immediately, I jumped feeling immense pain and suffering coming from that room but before I could open it all the way a soft, angered voice spoke…

"What are you doing here?" I turned around, startled by Sasuke who strangely stood infront of me, eyes hooded. I could tell he looked passed me and as he, I cringed holding my **_own_** heart. It felt as if **_diamond tipped with poison_** **_needles_** aimed at my heart and struck it. It literally was **_falling apart_**, but it wasn't **_my_** pain. I looked up, gathering my breath, holding back tears and said,

"Y-you'r…y-you're h-heart's…**_b-breaking_**…W-what's…w-wrong?"

"Don't go there."

"Ack!" Another pierce of pain. I stepped toward him revealing his eyes to me. Only pain. That was **_all_** that was there. Nothing more, nothing less. "T-tell m-me."

"I said, don't go there." He replied, staring at me.

"N-no. Y-you're h-hurting…I-I don't – **_c-can't_** l-leave t-this a-alone." I replied, trying to keep it together. "Th-this i-is wh…where **_th-they_** d-died, isn't i-it?" I asked.

"I said…" He growled. "DON"T GO THERE!!" Suddenly, he swung at me in anger and unfortunately, I couldn't dodge. I flew towards the window, crashed into it and hit the support beam feeling head-splitting pain in my right arm and leg, was sent into a spin and finally hit the ground seconds later, rolling until I came to a stop. I didn't even know **_where_** I was…all I know was that it hurt…and then…black…**_lots and lots_** of black…

**Sasuke's Pov**

I stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the other room. That **_cursed_** room. The reason I moved out. I reason I'm after **_Itachi_**.

I didn't hear the window shatter.

I didn't hear the thud outside from a body hitting the ground.

Oh, no…I snapped myself out of my daze and shut the door and seeing the shattered window I ran over to it. Dimly, I could see someone lying in the middle of the street. I shut my eyes.

Damn it.

When I opened them, everything was still there; even the **_cracks_** in the support beam. Even the body in the street, wait – that's…

I teleported down to her, kneeling infront of her. She was knocked out and bleeding, huge splinters in her right arm and leg. I can't believe it…she **_was_** only trying to help… I picked her up as tender as I could and teleported off back to my house. I couldn't **_begin_** to believe what I'd done.

It was **_really_** stupid.

* * *

_Cliffhanger!!! Yay!! Well, it's not that much of a cliffhanger, its just next chapter we get to see the side of Saskue never before seen, so get your video cameras, cameras or tape recoreders!! Sorry - quite hyper right now. Well, some people (you two know who you are) got confused on my last note. NOTE: I MAY GO ON HIATUS **A-F-T-E-R** THIS STORY. NOT BEFORE, AFTER. i couldn't do that to you guys and i dislike when others do that. Hope you like the chapter!! Yay!! WHOOOO!!!! _

_I love sugar..._


	28. Gone

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot_.

**Last time: **_I teleported down to her, kneeling infront of her. She was knocked out and bleeding, huge splinters in her right arm and leg. I can't believe it…she **was** only trying to help… I picked her up as tender as I could and teleported off back to my house. I couldn't **begin** to believe what I'd done. _

_It was **really** stupid.

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Ow…ow…**_ow_**! I sat up, feeling a sharp pain in my arm. Then, I heard a thud and a grunt. When I did open my eyes, I was on the Uchiha's couch, my leg now bandaged up and…Sasuke stared at me.

"You're up." I chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I'm up. My arm hurts, but I'm up." I replied, smiling.

"About that…" He looked at my arm, which was halfway bandaged up and still had some splinters in it. "I'm sorry. I didn't **_want_** you to get hurt…it's just that place…" He looked away.

"It's okay. There's just **_one_** thing I don't understand." He looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me? It must've been eating you alive." Before answering, he made me move and sat beside me. He opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't. I don't think he could. "It's okay. It's hard to say." Before I could say anything more and turned to see him, he hugged me, arms wrapped around me tight, his head resting on my shoulder. I guess he wasn't the type of guy to **_talk_** about it…

"I miss them." I heard him whisper. With the hand I could actually move, I patted his back.

"It's okay to miss them. I missed everybody here when I left." He pulled back from me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I'm glad you came back. I didn't want to tell anyone…"

"Tell what?"

"That day…remember, when you came back?" I nodded. "If you'd came back a day later…I wouldn't be here."

"What?! Why?!" I asked. How could he think of leaving?!

"Orochimaru." I gave him a _'huh?'_ look. He smirked and chuckled.

"He's a bad guy who…uh…" He hesitated. "Let's just say he was gonna give me power so I could kill Itachi."

"**_Oh_**. I guess that would've been a bad thing, **_huh_**?" I tilted my head cutely, giving an eye smile.

"Let's get the rest of that arm bandaged up, okay?" He said, gently lifting my arm.

"Yeah! That'd be good!!" And after a couple seconds I asked yet another question. "You remember back at that Halloween party?"

"Yeah."

"Well…it's kinda been bugging me…who was that little girl? I mean… I know she's not your niece." I winced as he pulled out another sliver and let out a small whine. He chuckled though.

"No…she's not. She mistook me for someone else and I was in a good mood that night."

"Oh, really? As if I didn't notice…" I said, smiling to myself. "And another question." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Well…if you **_were_** going to leave and try to kill Itachi and restore the clan, wouldn't you want to the restore the clan first? I mean if you died before you got a family…then wouldn't that be contradicting what you wanted to do?" I asked. When I looked back at him, he stared at me. "What? I have my smart moments! Just…not often…" He really didn't answer, but continued to wrap up my arm.

Just like last time we played Need for Speed Underground 2, in which I whopped his butt. Many, **_many_** times. And just like before, I went to sleep on the couch – I had to convince him to let me – and he went back to his room.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

I shot up, breathing hard in a cold sweat. Boy, I hate bad dreams…

"Are you okay?"

"**_Kyah!!!_**" I fell off the bed, fumbling to grab some shuriken stuck on the post by my bed. When I did, I was ready to throw them, but saw two glowing eyes on my bed.

"What's wrong?" They disappeared, most likely moving behind them and came back, focusing on me. "There's **_nothing_** there, Sasuke…Are you seeing things?" I recognized the sweet voice. Kyoko.

"Nothing." I said, putting the shuriken back and getting back to the bed, which I had to yank the covers from under her…

"I scared you, **_didn't_** I?" I knew she was grinning.

"No. How'd you even know I was up?"

"I can tap into people's emotion and I knew something startled you." She replied. "So…" She handed something to me, shoving it in my face. "I brought this for you."

"Bleah…" I grabbed it from her, pulling hair out of my mouth. "What **_is_** it?"

"It's Makani." She replied.

"Ma…kani?"

"Yeah! He's my buddy. I've had him since I was little and he always watched out for me, so you can have him. Night!!" She left as quietly as she came and I turned the light on. My eyes lowered when I saw it. It was a stuffed animal, a wolf, to be exact. Its ear flopped over, one eye almost gone, hanging by a thread and parts of its fur were discolored. **_Oddly_**, it reminded me of Kyoko. I have **_no_** idea why though.

But, I went to bed, setting the animal on my nightstand and then, laying there, staring at it in the dark, I reached for it and brought it closer to my face.

"You better work." I told it, putting him above my head.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

I walked along the white, snow-covered streets of Konoha. Yes, it was snowing… or had snowed, whatever. It's been a couple weeks after we came back from that mission with Taro and I still have scars from the splinters, which now every time Sasuke sees he says he's sorry…but, it's okay. And with these couple of weeks, I've found a new friend. Who, you ask? The other like me; Naruto. At first, I thought it was a little strange, but actually, he's really good to talk too. He'll actually listen…and from that we've gotten to be really good friends. Better friends than both my brother and Sasuke would like.

And, guess what? I've actually been training!! I can control water and air, even earth!! Fire's not that good…but it's getting better. And, now, I've master the first all the way to the third level, which means I can use them like normal…so that usually means I have my ears and my tail…which I think is totally cute. And, of course, I still have Sasuke and Neji at my heels all the time…one wants to date me, the other wants to know my every move. And it's worsened with Neji ever since I was attacked a couple days ago.

_--Flashback--_

I was over at Sasuke's again, despite the fact that Neji didn't like me over there, rummaging through the cabinets of the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, walking in with an apron on. Did I forget to mention that I'm not allowed in the kitchen? Well, I'm not.

"Looking for food. I haven't eaten in a while and I'm ravenous." I replied, shutting a cabinet door.

"And you have your ears, **_why_**?" He didn't like to see me with my ears and tail. I don't know why though…he just seems to be perturbed about it.

"Because I can." I opened the oven to see a strange…sand colored round thing… I tried to look closer, but Sasuke pulled me back by my waist and fell over, me falling on top of him. And just as I struggled to get up yelling,

"What the hell?!" An explosion came from the oven. I rolled over, burrowing my head in his chest. One thing worse about mastering the first three levels, my ears tripled against sound. I can't **_stand_** loud noises. When I looked up, though, the whole side of the house was gone.

**_"M-My…k-kitchen!!"_** Sasuke choked as I patted his chest.

"Oh, suck it up, boy. You're freaking rich. Just buy a new one."

"So…" We both looked up, also standing up. In the air, seated upon a sand-colored bird, was an Akatsuki. Blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail and half of it covering his/her face. "I see we've found our wolf…yeah!" I heard Sasuke curse under his breath – and it wasn't because his kitchen was gone. "And if you don't follow me…I'll kill him, yeah." She/ he turned the bird around to reveal a big black lump of fur. My ears perked up, centering on it. "I see I've caught your attention…yeah!" And suddenly, she flew off. I began to follow her, when Sasuke grabbed my arm and wheeled me around.

"What are you doing?! I've **_got_** to follow him!!" I yelled right in his face.

"You're **_crazy_**!! It's a trap!!" He yelled back, as I pulled my arm free and ran to the opening in the wall. Summoning my glaive, I turned to him and said,

"I can't help it. They've got my little boy." And jumped in the air, flipping as I turned into a wolf and ran after Kuroi.

As I ran, seeing the bird in front of me, I saw a blur of blue and looked to my left, keeping g my head straight. Sasuke.

"Family means **_everything_** to you wolves." He shook his head. Happily, I barked and headed off.

We traveled through the dense forest behind Sasuke's and ended up in a clearing, where Kuroi was lying in the middle. I transformed and called to him.

"Kuroi!! Kuroi!!! Get your lazy butt **_up_**!!!" But he didn't.

"Oh, he won't be waking up for a while…" From the earth came him, the blonde who took Kuroi in the first place. "He's out, yeah!" I growled and took a small step forward.

"Kyoko…stay **_calm_**…" Sasuke whispered.

Growling, I replied, "I **_am_** calm." I gripped my glaive and drew it from my back. "Give me back my dog!!"

"Oh, of course, yeah!! I just had to lure you our here and make sure you were the one, yeah!! Sasori-sama!!" He began to disappear in the earth again as a fine purple mist came from the trees behind him.

"Oh, no, you're **_not_** getting away!!" Before the blonde could fully disappear, I moved the ground below him and pulled him back, anchoring his feet to the spot. He looked confused, going back and forth between his feet.

"Sasori-sama!!" Again, he yelled that name and the purple mist receded. Feeling confident, I walked up to the blonde, still holding my glaive tightly. Sasuke warned me not to go up to him.

I didn't listen.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping a firm hold of the ground around us.

"Why should I tell?" He replied, as I increase the earth around him. He didn't look scared, forming something with his hands. "This is our good-bye, wolfie, yeah!" I saw it just before Sasuke did. Another bomb. Oh, **_yay_**. Keeping my hold on the ground, I pulled a thick wall of earth up, the length of Kuroi who lay behind me, and Sasuke who'd came behind me.

BOOM!!! The wall rumbled and cracked, but when I put it down, the blonde was gone. Sasuke sighed a heavy sigh.

"What? You think I'd challenge them **_now_**?" I asked, focusing my attention on Kuroi, kneeling at his head.

"Well…you have changed a bit. I don't know **_what_** you're going to do anymore." He said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can we pick up this conversation later?" I asked, pulling Kuroi's head into my lap and looking up at Sasuke. He looked away, putting his kunai back.

"Whatever." So, I turned to Kuroi.

"Hey…lazy-butt, wake up." I flicked his ear gently. It twitched a couple times and a small whine came from his mouth as he pulled his paws under him and tried to stand.

It was funny to watch, seeing him like a newborn on ice. But once he got his bearings, we headed back to Sasuke's.

_--End Flashback--_

So, yeah…when we got back we had to talk to Tsunade-sama and now, protection around me has tripled. One of the squads' hasta be with me, or just three ninja. That's a **_lot_** of fun. Oh and Kuroi's fine, if you want to know. I guess Sasuke's comment was true too. I **had** changed. How, I didn't know and I didn't even realize it. But today is much different than any other. Since we have about two-to-six feet of snow, missions have been canceled and the ninja decided to have something right outside of Konoha…but they've neglected to tell me…I guess it's just a surprise.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were the one's taking me to this "surprise", all of us wearing coats, pants, snowshoes, gloves, scarves, everything you need for winter. Or at least the snow season. I made Kuroi stay home, since something happened with when he was taken and now he whines when he moves his one paw…so I made him stay home. And thus is where the next part begins…

We'd just arrived at this massive clearing, completely blanketed in white, soft snow, with small flakes still falling. All of the ninja I knew were there and as an added bonus, Rao, Ammy and Brianna were there! Since we came in last, I ran up behind Ammy and Rao, throwing my arms around them and yelling,

"HI, GUYS!!!" Both of them and a couple who didn't see me, screamed. Then, Ammy whapped me over the head.

"Kyoko!! Don't do that!!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah!!" The others, who had seen me, laughed.

"Oh, come on. Don't yell at her. She's just having fun. I mean that's what we're here for, isn't it?" Tenten said in my defense.

"Yeah!! I just wanna have fun!!" I said, moving from in-between the girls and out into the open. Then, a white blur and BAM!! Something hit me as Rao and Ammy pulled me back up by my arms. I shook my head and looked for who threw this snowball. "Who threw that?!" I asked, looking at all of them. Shikamaru & Temari were too busy building something – Neji, Shino, Chouji, and Kiba stood by their lonesome, obviously not interested – Sakura and Ino were building a ridiculous Sasuke figure – And then, there's us. Naruto, Sasuke, Ammy, Rao, Brianna, Hinata, Tenten, Lee and myself. Then out of the stillness, Sasuke moved, juggling a snowball in his hand. I glared at him and he looked back at me innocently.

"What? I thought you just wanted to have fun, Kyoko." He said, a strange glint in his eye. Then, all of them – except the ones who weren't interested – grabbed a snowball. "Every wolf for themselves, huh?" He said, as I backed up.

"Oh, **_crap_**." I transformed and ran for it, zigzagging through the group and even jumping high into the air. And I continued to run, until I lost them and me being very white as a wolf, dug myself into the snow, pushed my chakra to zero and laid low as I heard them approach. Just stay quiet…no deep breaths and whatever you do…don't sneeze!

**Rao's Pov**

I laughed, seeing Kyoko's face turn to surprise when we all whipped out snowballs. She transformed, which caught most of us off guard and ran off. But my attention was drawn to someone else…

When we began to chase Kyoko, Kiba dragged Chouji along, while Ino and Sakura ran off too, leaving their statue and of course, Neji, Kyoko's brother just stood there and watched. So I decided to get him in the game. So with all the strength I could muster, I chucked my snowball at him while his attention was on his little sister. Wait for it…wait for it…

BAM!!!!!!

"What the-" Almost everyone's attention was drawn to Neji as he fell on his butt, snow covering his face. He blinked as he sat, in shock of what happened. Some bust out laughing, some went back to chasing Kyoko, but I kept my attention on him.

A few minutes passed before he actually stood up and looked directly at me. No, he didn't look. He glared. Uh-oh…busted. And just as I thought he was gonna pull out a kunai, he smirked and pulled out a snowball. I smiled at him and instinct took over. I ran, not towards Kyoko…but the other way, toward the forest.

We went back and forth, dodging behind trees to throwing them at each other. Until something…different happened. I threw one at him as he vanished and it splattered against a tree. Then, silence. I looked around; left, right, up, down and behind me. No one…yet. I turned around and –

"Oh God!!" He was right there. I mean right there, right infront of me. He held my arms to stop me from falling, since he scared me and my eyesight diverted to his.

"You know something?" I shook my head. "I never realized how deep colored your eyes are. They're like…greenish brown…it's weird."

"And having clear eyes isn't?" I asked back. He broke eye contact and stepped back.

"Well, no…but…It's just different that's all."

"Oh…Ah…" Ever get that tingling in your nose? I did. "Ah-ah-choo!!!!" I sneezed, stepping back and covering my nose. Then, I felt just a little dizzy and felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"I th…k…yo..re…ett…ng…si...k." I looked up at him, tilting my head.

"Wha-" My eyes closed and…

**Kyoko's Pov**

I lay in wait…well, not really. I mean, yeah, I was laying there…oh, wait someone's close!! Of course…it's Sasuke…

"Hey…anyone see her?" He asked as most of the group replied with a 'no'. Oh crap. I felt a tingling in my nose, so gently I wrinkled it. No effect. **_Damn_**. And so, I sneezed, making snow fly up and everywhere.

"There she is!!" I jumped up out of the snow and immediately began to run. I looked back and almost dived headfirst into the snow from laughter. The snow that I sneezed catapulted into the air, kinda like the spray from the ocean hitting a rock and completely covered Sasuke. He blinked and shook it off, only after the group bust up with laughter. I still ran on and oh **_shi_**-?!

I slipped – almost – putting my paws out infront of me and I looked around. Of course…stupid me…I ran onto the frozen lake…good going. And now…I was a sitting duck, trying to keep my feet under me. I could also see the ninja jump into the surrounding trees. Oh yay.

So I balanced there like an idiot, until…the first of many snowballs came at me. Oh, freakin god, stop!!!! Stop, stop, stop, stop, **_stop_**!!!! What?…it never hit.

_'Good job, Kyoko-sama.'_

_'Doing what?'_

_'Well…you are able to control water and snow is a form of water-'_

_'So I can control snow?!'_

_'Yes.'_

_'OH, the tables have **so** turned.'_ **_Ooooo_**…this is a **_very_** handy piece of information. Just to make sure everything seemed normal, I made it blow up inches from face and fell, sliding backwards. And this is where the word "revenge" has **_little_** meaning.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Okay…something's up…snowballs don't delay when they go to hit something… and they don't explode after a couple of delayed seconds – oh, no…

"Guys…we better run."

"What? Why, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, as I turned back to her and gave her a stern look.

"She just turned the tides." She stared for a second and then gasped.

"She learned to control snow, didn't she?" Everyone who could hear looked at her and I.

"Yes." I answered, jumping down and starting to run. But it wasn't the right choice. I turned back to see if she was anywhere near me and – **_holy shit_** – she was **_right_** behind me, snapping at my heels playfully, jumping back and forth from side to side. Then…as other ninja appeared around me I felt something in…my pants… **_YAHHHHHHH_**!!!!!!!!

**Kyoko's Pov**

I stopped, literally on the snow and ended up reversing my transformation. How? I was laughing so hard, almost crying, that my concentration on my chakra disappeared. Why? To get Sasuke back, while I was chasing him, I made the snow form in his pants and it took a second for him to realize it…but when he did…he stopped dead and started to jump, spin, twirl, just about everything a ballerina does. I mean, I couldn't stop laughing and obviously neither could everyone else. I tried to get up, but then Sasuke started to freak out, screaming and cussing and I was back on the snow.

After a couple minutes, I got up – to much difficulty – and calmly, but still giggling, walked up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder, in which he turned around and glared at me, still moving about. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Calm down…it was just a jo-" I stopped. What was that?

"What?" Even he took a serious tone. Ohh, no…

"Everyone!! Hurry up and grab onto-" Too late. It already stuck. What struck?

An earthquake.

"I can't believe I didn't see this…" I mumbled, trying to keep my balance, as Sasuke did the same, by holding on to me. _'Okami-chan?'_

'Don't worry, I'll guide you through it.'

And so I listened to her and knew what I had to do.

"S-Sasuke-ke…le-let-t g-go." He gave me a concerned look, but didn't say anything and let go. And after he stumbled a little farther away, I moved in a circle, pushing the snow up in a circular motion. When I landed on the ground, the shaking was even worse. I even fell on my knees, but I had to do that anyway. Through the rumblings of the earth below me I firmly put my hands on the ground and shut my eyes. I had to get this just right…

See, I had to find the epicenter of the earthquake and calm it with my chakra. Easy, right? **_Nope_**. This is how it looks to me; a pitch black abyss with white pulsing waves coming from every direction, almost like sound waves, only the pulsing waves are the waves from the quake and it makes it very difficult to find. And another bad thing…I didn't know how much chakra it would take; maybe just a little…or five levels. It varied from quake to quake. And this didn't feel like a small one. I took a deep breath, focusing myself and found the epicenter, which wasn't easy. And when I did find it…I realized this wasn't going to be easy as pie. More like cutting a brick with a butter knife.

**Sakura's Pov**

I held my stomach, clearing a couple tears from my eyes…Imagine this; Sasuke as a ballerina, because that's what he's doin right now. And Kyoko was just about to spoil our fun, but…**_something_** happened. She took a certain look to her eyes…and looked around. She was searching for something, ears out and alerts, eyes wide. Then, she turned to all of us and yelled,

"Everyone!! Hurry up and grab onto-" She was cut off as the ground below us grumbled and began to shake. I was crouching on a tree branch, holding gently onto the trunk, but not anymore. With a scream I fell off the branch and hit the ground below it and of course, it had to be one of the trees next to a hill. It just **_had_** to be.

So there I rolled along the snow, unable to stop since there was nothing to grab onto, but heard something remotely familiar to a voice.

"…ld…on!!" Then…SLAM!! I hit something hard, letting out a cry when I did hit it, but I didn't stop rolling. Neither did the person with me.

"Ow!!" Finally, I hit level ground, breathing not so hard, but not so easy. But…why can't I get up? There was a strange weight ontop of me and I couldn't move…a lot. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe who it was.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" …I think my jaw dropped…no, I know it did.

"Um…yeah…it's a little hard to breathe…" He realized this and stood up, pulling me up too.

"Are you hurt?" Ya know, something seems different about him…

"No, I'm fine…did you do something to your hair?" He looked away, blushing.

"Well…I have decided to grow it out a little bit. To put it shortly, I am tired of being like Gai-sensei. I want to be my own man." He stated. This caught my attention. Who knew Lee wanted this?

"Really? What about your eyebrows?" I asked. He took a happier tone and said,

"I am not getting rid of them." That's a damper… "But…I am getting a new outfit." That's not!

"That's great!!" He looked away, yet again, and said.,

"But…I am having difficulty on what to get…" Oooo…shopping!! I looked at him mischievously.

"Would you like me to go with you?" I asked. He got even happier and said,

"Yes!! Would you like to go now?"

"Sure!" I answered. Anything to help a friend, especially when that friend is a guy who has potential to be really cute!!

So we left the snowball grounds, not realizing everything was going to go into chaos not soon after we left.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Finally…with most of us sitting on the snow, we were helpless, an earthquake rendering us useless to anyone. Until…it all stopped. I heard shouts of,

"Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" But ignored them. Getting my feet back, I got up and went to the ditch Kyoko had made, where she was still conscious, much to my surprise. I jumped down, seeing Naruto doing the same. We landed on each side of her, who didn't look good. Heavy hung eyes, breathing hard…she'd wasted a lot of chakra. Too much for her to handle.

"We should get her home." Naruto said.

"I know. Go find Sakura, we'll take her home."

"Alright." He didn't argue for once…wow… As he left to find Sakura, I heard Kyoko try to say something.

"S-Sasu…ke…b-be…c-caref-ful…"

"Shh…you rest. Don't worry about it." I replied, picking her up piggy-back style and jumped out of the ditch. She didn't say anything more, but rested her head on my shoulder and still continued to breathe hard, wheezing even. We **_really_** needed to get her home.

"Sasuke-teme!! I can't find Sakura!!! But Hinata-chan's gonna go with us!!" He yelled, running up with Hinata by him. She looked at her cousin and became immediately concerned. Even I was concerned.

"Well…let's go. We shouldn't waste too much time." I said as we headed out, worried about Kyoko.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Boy, did I hurt…I'm just glad I was heading home…I wanted to sleep…in my **_own_** bed…my nice warm bed…And just as I began to move, I heard shouts from right near me and ahead of me.

"Guys!! Let's slow it down!!" Suddenly, the vigorous moment of jumping from tree to tree stopped and it became more a slight bounce; most likely they were walking. But I **_had_** to tell them something. Something **_really_** important; the fact that they **_shouldn't_** slow down.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. I knew it was him. It was obvious. "Don't…s-slow down…" I whispered to him. I couldn't talk any louder.

"Shh…you just rest. You need to-" He was cut off and everything became silent. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You!!" He hissed. I tried to see, my sight blurry, but didn't see much. And as they focused, I saw three black blurs, one hitting Naruto, another hitting Hinata and another hitting Sasuke. It was enough force to make him let me go and the three of them fell to the ground, unconscious as I also hit the ground, stealthy grabbing Sasuke's kunai and putting it up to my neck as they came to me.

"Return!!" Someone yelled. I could see blurs of black and red…I closed my eyes. The Akatsuki…and I was alone…but had the upper hand. "Do not attack her. She may slip and release what we want." One of them instructed. His voice sounded **_oddly_** familiar.

"Yeah!!" I said, making them shift to me, as I saw the best I could. I looked back to the three around me. I'm sorry you guys…it's the **_only_** way…

"What do you want?" The same guy asked.

"I'll go with you **_willingly_**…no fighting, nothing, " I paused and sighed. **_I'm really sorry…_**"If you fulfill my demands."

Silence.

"Which are?" I sighed again, this time in relief.

"One…you will give me ten minutes here, alone…to make sure they," I pointed to Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke with my free hand. "Are okay."

"Five."

"**_Seven_**." I pushed the blade closer to my neck.

"Fine. Seven minutes." He broke down. He knew I wasn't going to take anything they wanted.

"Two…after getting me…you **_cannot_** attack Konoha…or it's ninja, whether they're in the village or **_not_**."

Silence…again.

He scoffed out of surprise, I guess and said, "Fine. We will not attack them."

"Good." I replied. "And third…I'd like to meet Uchiha Itachi before you kill me off." Strange, right? Not really. I mean, I knew him as a kid…maybe he'll remember me. **_Maybe_**. **_Hopefully_**.

I could tell he seemed intrigued by this demand, but said, "It's your funeral. Now that we have an agreement, you will have seven minutes here. After that I will return and you **_will_** come with us without fighting." I looked down.

"I know." And with a couple cracks they were gone. Immediately, I threw away the kunai and crawled over to the other two. They were okay, so I went over to Sasuke. I sighed; he was still breathing. Now I just had to wake him up. So, I shook him.

No response. I shook him again, poking him in the head.

Again, no response. This time, I plugged his nose and covered his mouth. Wait for it…

"Bleah!!!" He coughed and tried to sit up. I pushed him back down; being hit that hard must've hurt.

"Sasuke, listen to me." I said, hurriedly.

"I like tomatoes…" He said deliriously. I just looked at him. Tomatoes? Where the hell did that come from? Well, getting back to the subject, I slapped him to try to knock some sense into him.

"Sasuke!! Listen!! Um…I **_won't_** be coming back. I made some demands with Akatsuki to make sure Konoha would be safe and that you guys would be safe…I'm really sorry. It was **_really_** nice to see you again…" I tried **_not_** to cry. It was hard, harder than I thought. I mean, saying good-bye to your best friends and someone who was more than that, but not your boyfriend. Hard. **_Hard.as.hell_**.

"Okay…" He replied, child-like eyes focused with mine. "You're a very pretty lady." That was where I cracked. I hugged him, crying. I was really gonna miss him. Even though he could be an ass.

"I don't know where you're going…but I'll miss you too." I cried even harder.

And I cried for a couple more minutes until I sat up, seeing he had passed out again. I dried my eyes, still sniffling and heard,

"Are you ready, yet? I gave you ten minutes." I looked to my right, seeing one lone Akatsuki. He had a hat on, rending his face from me.

"Yes…" I sniffled, getting up on my own.

"Good." He replied, grabbing my arm and letting me take one last look at my friends. Then it struck me. Why was he being so nice? Aren't Akatsuki evil?

Well, it was too late to ask. We were already gone; standing infront of a door…in some really beat up house. He opened the door and pushed me inside.

"Wait here…and don't think of escaping. Your fate is already sealed." Landing on the floor I whispered to myself,

"I know…at least everyone else is safe."

* * *

_Ahh...so much typing!! Well...so the tables have turned, in so many ways, huh? But, i hope ya'll liked this chapter, it's one of my favorites!!_


	29. Panda Meets Wolf

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time: **_And I cried for a couple more minutes until I sat up, seeing he had passed out again. I dried my eyes, still sniffling and heard,_

_"Are you ready, yet? I gave you ten minutes." I looked to my right, seeing one lone Akatsuki. He had a hat on, rending his face from me. _

_"Yes…" I sniffled, getting up on my own. _

_"Good." He replied, grabbing my arm and letting me take one last look at my friends. Then it struck me. Why was he being so nice? Aren't Akatsuki evil? _

_Well, it was too late to ask. We were already gone; standing infront of a door…in some really beat up house. He opened the door and pushed me inside._

_"Wait here…and don't think of escaping. Your fate is already sealed." Landing on the floor I whispered to myself, _

_"I know…at least everyone else is safe."

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Sa…ke…me…ke…up!!" Feeling a huge bust of pain on my stomach, I sat up.

"What?!" Opening my eyes, I found Hinata and Naruto sitting right near me. "What happened? I don't remember anything…"

"Yeah…neither do we." Hinata said, but my attention was tracked to Naruto, who was looking at something away from us.

"Guys…what's with the footprints?" He asked, pointing at them. Then, just as I looked at them, I got this feeling in my stomach…a bad feeling…what was I forgetting?

**Naruto's Pov**

I stared at these footprints I found…very strange…

"Guys, if we were the only ones here…where'd these footprints come from?"

"We weren't the only ones, Naruto." I heard Sasuke's grave tone and looked back at him. He stared at the prints with sad, weighty eyes. Then, Hinata gasped, eyes struck with fear.

"What are you two so sad about?" I asked. With tears in her eyes, Hinata looked at me.

"Remember?" Her voice was breaking, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. "K-Kyoko was with us."

I blinked.

"So th-that means…"

"Yes. **_They_** got her. " Sasuke spoke with pure anger in his voice. "I vaguely remember she tried to wake me up…she said something about leaving…and how we'd be safe…" He slammed his fist on the ground. "DAMN IT!!" He cursed.

"Uh…guys…who's gonna tell Neji?" Immediately, they both looked up at me.

"I will." Despite the fact we were all in pain, he stood up. "I'm the one who let them get her, didn't I?"

"You're an idiot. You think that taking all the blame will make her come back?" I stood up. How could he be soo **_stupid_**? Why the hell does he always do this? But, he turned to me, eyes as sharp as ever.

"No, I don't. I just want her back." He said.

"So do I!! She's **_my_** friend!!"

"Mine too." He replied. Now he was pissing me off.

"You don't even **_know_** her!!! She told me she knew this was gonna happen sooner or later!!! She told me a lot that even **_you_** don't know!!!"

"What?" He seemed to soften a bit…almost like he was hurt.

"Yeah!! She even told me she's sick of this life!! She was gonna run right after this!!!!" I boasted.

"Naruto-kun…she said that?" Hinata finally stood up, still quite teary eyed. "Why didn't she tell anyone else…we could've helped…"

"Nut-uh!!! She said that only I could understand her cause I'm the only one like her!!"

"Drop it. We hafta get back to the village. Hinata…why don't you go to the Hokage and let her know. We'll go tell Neji." She nodded her head at Sasuke's suggestion. He was a lot calmer. Suddenly, she vanished. "Let's go. You and I need to talk."

"Whatever." I shrugged my shoulders.

So, he and I left, heading for the Hyuuga household. This was gonna be so much fun…not…why can't we just go after her? I mean…it's not like we'll die or anything…

**Sasuke's Pov**

I am such a fucking **_idiot_**. She told me **_not_** to slow down…when am I ever gonna learn to listen?!

Anyways, we'd arrived a Neji and Kyoko's a couple minutes after actually remembering she was taken. The thing that jack hammered at my mind was something Naruto said, though I don't understand why he knew at all.

"_You don't even **know** her!!! She told me she knew this was gonna happen sooner or later!!! She told me a lot that even **you** don't know!!!"_ I was surprised, caught totally off guard. I knew the two were friends and they both trained together…but I didn't think they talked this deep…and if they were **_that_** deep…what **_else_** did they do?

I shook my head, removing all thoughts of it from my mind. They're door was only a few feet ahead and we were the one's bringing bad news to Neji. We're about as good as dead.

As we neared the door, I stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Alright, listen dobe," He scowled at the name. "We're already in deep shit, to put it frankly. Don't be surprised if he overreacts-"

"I know!! She already told me that he would!! She just made me promise that her dog would be okay!!" Naruto whined.

"Fine." So, I turned to the door and knocked.

Waiting for him to answer, we heard the clatter of Kuroi's paws, meaning he'd gotten up and was waiting at the door…most likely because Kyoko would be coming home…but she wouldn't be. Tap, tap, tap. And suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey." Neji stood there, no different that any day, but quickly became suspicious. "Where's Kyoko?" He asked falteringly. Naruto and I shot a look to each other.

"Well…Neji…that's what we're here to talk about." I started off as he furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Hey…what's goin on?" Right beside him, Rao, one of Kyoko's best friends walked up, and surveyed the situation.

"Neji…could we come in?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." He said, moving aside to let us through.

So we went inside, sitting on the couch in the living room, as Rao and Neji also took a set and Kuroi came up to me. He jumped up on me, sniffing my collar. He could smell his owner, and began to whine.

He figured it out with just **_that_**. **_Smart dog_**…and suddenly, he left the room, heading into the kitchen, where we all heard the door open and close.

"He does that on his own. I don't know **_how_** he got this smart." Neji said as we all stared at the opening to the kitchen. "Anyways, what were you guys saying?" We turned back to him.

"Remember when we had that snowball fight thingy right out of town?" Naruto asked as they looked to each other and looked back at him and me, shaking their heads yes.

"Well, I don't know if you felt it, but soon after she learned to control snow-"

"She learned to control **_snow_**?!" Neji interrupted, a small smiled at his lips.

"That's **_not_** the point." I began before Naruto could. "An earthquake hit right after that-"

"A **_big_** one-"

"That she subdued-"

"And she was **_really_** tired, so-"

"SO, we were bringing her home-" **_STOP FRIKIN INTERRUPTING!!!_**

"Teme, Hinata-chan and myself-"

"AND, on the way back here," I looked at Naruto, waiting for him to interrupt, but **_no_**. **_Now_** you decide not to interrupt.

"What?" He asked, not content with what we'd already said.

I sighed before saying, "We were ambushed." Immediately, Rao gasped; Neji stared at us like he was staring something down.

"Wh-what did you say?" Rao asked, fear in her eyes. She already knew, just had to hear it again.

"We don't remember much, Neji. But…as you can see…Kyoko's not with us…" Naruto said slowly, hanging his head low.

And thus, the anger of Hyuuga Neji…was released.

"And you two didn't do a **_damn_** thing to stop them?!" He yelled, standing now, staring down the both of us.

"But Neji-" Naruto tried to calm him.

"What good **_are_** you two?! I expected **_more_** from the both of you!! But now, my sister the **_only_** family I have left is gone and most likely **_DEAD_**!!! And you two are to blame!!" We both winced under his wrath. Who knew Neji could yell like this?

"Neji…calm down…" Rao tried to soothe the 'savage beast', calmly speaking to him. "At least they **_tried_** to help. They were even **_courageous_** enough to come here to tell you, even though you're pissed at them. And I bet…that she's **_not_** dead. Why would they kill her **_now_**?" **_Thank you, Rao_**. Neji became calm, still upset, but calm.

"Did you two talk to the Hokage?" Neji asked, his fists shaking. He was at least trying to be calm.

"No…Hinata-chan's talking to her now." Naruto stated.

"Well…let's head there…I mean, it wouldn't hurt, would it?" Rao said, looking back and forth between Neji and us.

"No…I can't let you go with us…K-…she'd kill me." Poor guy…he can't even say her name…"Naruto…why don't you take Rao back to the spa?"

"Sure." Naruto agreed, not wanting to anger Neji and strangely, Rao agreed, giving Neji a strange look. Something obviously happened between the two, but I wasn't going to ask.

So Naruto vanished with Rao, while Neji and I headed off to the Hokage's.

**Neji's Pov**

I don't understand it!! How the **_hell_** could Akatsuki get away with taking K-…my sister?! I mean, she had three chunin with her!! Grrr…I just don't understand…

Sasuke and I arrived at the Hokage's just a few minutes later and as we went up the steps, we found Hinata-sama exiting the room almost in tears. When she heard us, she looked up.

"Oh, Nii-san!!" She ran a sleeve over her eyes as we came up to her.

"How'd it go?" Sasuke asked…I guess he was worried too. Well, duh…

"N-not good." She pushed her fingers together and looked down, tears almost forcing their way to the surface. "She won't let anyone go after K-…Ky-…her."

**_"WHAT?!?!?!"_** Both Sasuke and I yelled. B-but…if we can't go after her…

"Yeah…"

Now, I just don't care. I turned to the Hokage's door and went in, pushing two ANBU away. I think Sasuke followed; I'm not sure.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade-sama stood up, throwing her fists on her desk.

"What d'ya mean, 'What is the meaning of this?!' You obviously know that Akatsuki's gonna kill her!! Why the hell can't we go after her?!" I screamed.

"She's gonna die if we don't help her!!" Sasuke added.

"Oh…" She calmed down, sitting back down. After sighing, she looked up at both of us with weary eyes. "Please, sit down." We did, looking at her curiously. What was she planning? "I know she was captured. I, as she did, also felt the power that Akatsuki gives off. I also know that they won't kill her…**_yet_**."

"They won't?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, they won't."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, they need her power. She'll be safe as long as we don't do **_anything_**. And, Sasuke," She looked over at him. "I heard she told you something about demands. What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember her saying we'd be safe…no matter what. I do remember her crying, though."

"Well…she must've known what she was doing. But," She started of harshly. "I don't want **_anyone_** to leave this village in search of her. If you do, I'll send ANBU after you, and you won't be back **_alive_**." We slouched back in the seats. This was ridiculious! Why the hell can't we go get her back?!

"But **_why_**? Wouldn't she be safer if we took her back?" Sasuke asked, trying to be calm.

"No. Think; if they have her and we make an attempt and fail…they'll kill her so we won't come after her anymore. Understand? I don't want either one of you, or anyone for that matter to leave Konoha, unless it's on a mission."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." We answered.

"Good. Dismissed." She replied, shooing us away.

So, we left the Hokage's office, disgruntled and angry.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I sighed, walking out of the Hokage's office. We couldn't do a damn thing. We just had to grit our teeth and bear it. I don't like it at all…

Hinata was still waiting for us when we exited, still quite teary-eyed too.

"What did she say?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing. Why don't we head home?" Neji said, wanting to avoid talking. I did too.

"See ya." I began to walk away, waving once with one hand. I needed to leave.

So, I walked around Konoha, thinking of what could've happened. She'd tried to tell me that Akatsuki were coming, that they were following, but **_no_**, I didn't listen.

Okay…I'm just gonna look at my feet…they're too many memories…And just as the gates came up to my view…I saw someone familiar, someone also in mourning.

Kuroi. The dog that was treated as Kyoko's son. He was focused on the horizon, almost waiting for her to come home. I approached him, hearing a noticeable crying coming from him, I stood behind him, also looking out to the horizon.

I felt a cold nose hit my elbow and then, the crying continued.

"I know…I'll miss her too. Now come on…there's no use to you just sitting here. And she'd kill me if she found out that you weren't taken care off." I put my hand on his head and rubbed behind his ears. With another couple of whines, he slowly put his feet beneath him and he followed me back to my house.

_**--XX--**_

It was strange how he acted so humanly. When we got inside, he went right for the couch she usually slept on, and laid on it, head on his paws. I went into the kitchen, and when I looked out the window all I saw was snow; Silent snow falling on a barren land, quiet and eerie. **_Just snow_**.

**Other's Pov**

"So…she is here, then?" A shaded man asked, sitting upon a throne-like chair, two more men at his side. Another man, kneeling in the middle of the floor, black hair tied back, eyes bound with the red Sharingan of his clan, kept his head bowed.

"Yes. I saw her here myself." He answered.

"And she came freely?" Questioned the shaded man asked.

The other halted in answer, and finally replied, "Yes…but on three simple conditions, Aka-sama."

"Which were?"

"To give care to the ones she was with, to leave the village of Konoha and its ninja alone and unharmed, and to meet myself."

'Interesting…very interesting…' "For now…we shall adhere to these "demands". I suggest you meet with the girl…be careful. We do not know what she is capable of…"

"Yes, Aka-sama." He stood up, bowed once more and left the room.

'Strange…why would you request that, Demon-God?'

**Kyoko's Pov**

This room…**_really_** needs a decorator…like bad. It has a bed, no colored sheets, a dresser of just black clothes, which is nice, and a small nightstand with a lamp. How boring is that?! How can someone live here?

After whoever brought me here pushed me in the room, I got up and went onto the bed, thinking of what exactly Neji and Sasuke looked like…they were probably bald by now…from pulling out their hair…I giggled.

And that's when my attention was caught like a fly to honey. There was a window…leading outside. Yay!! **_Something_** to do!!! So I got up and went over to it, seeing a blanket of white covering the ground.

I can say this, though; wherever this Akatsuki Lair is…it's not too concealed. It was in this field like thing…trees surrounding it. Maybe they have some chakra concealing stuff around…but, remembering the important fact that I was bored, I opened it and squirmed through it, setting my feet back on snow, letting the silent snowfall land wherever it wanted.

I just walked around for a little bit, seeing no trace that anyone lived here…but I could definitely tell that there were people there. I could smell them. But just as I shivered, because it was quite cold, the snow around me that was falling stopped. I blinked.

Snow doesn't just **_stop_**. Whoa…maybe it's because of that…I looked up to see this "covering" of sand. That's **_awesome_**…So, without really knowing what I was doing, I followed it back to its owner.

It came to be a guy, sitting next to a tree, looking to his right, staring into space. He was probably tall, maybe as tall as Sasuke; a redhead, light blue/green eyes with these…**_circles_** surrounding his eyes. It looked a lot like a **_panda_**…or a **_raccoon_**…but he didn't have eyebrows…and had this mark on his forehead…that was cool. The thing that caught my attention was the gourd on his back, I mean, it was huge!! And come to see it…that's where the sand was coming from…

He looked over at me as I walked up to him.

Pulling some hair behind my ear, I said, "Thanks."

He didn't reply, but simply went back to looking to his right…so, I sat next to him. He seemed kinda…distant…almost like he wanted to be…but that's not the way to go. You've got to have a friend somewhere.

"Ya know…I've been trying to learn how to control sand…but I guess that's not for me, I mean you're the one who has that power." I tried to get him to say something, but to no avail. "Well, at least lemme give your sand a rest." Since it hadn't slithered back in its gourd, I directed the snow away from us, creating almost a bubble thingy. That was when he finally looked over in my direction. "Ya know, your eyes are **_really_** cool."

"It's not my fault." He finally graced me with a couple words.

"So? It's not my fault I have a demon, but she's nice and I like wolves. See?" I let my ears and tail show, as he looked at them, amazed. I guess he really wasn't used to people. "That mark…tattoo thingy…doesn't it mean "love"?" I asked. He looked away solemnly.

"Yes. I got it when I was little."

"Oh…I want a tattoo too. One little black and silver butterfly…right here." I tapped my right shoulder, looking at the spot for a couple seconds, then looking back at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well…butterflies have such and easy life. They live and they die. And they're fun to chase!" My tail flicked, thinking of chasing butterflies…to bad there aren't any…

He didn't respond, but gave me this 'you're strange, stay away' look. "My name's Kyoko. And ya know…I know a girl who has eyes like yours."

"Hm."

"Her name's Temari, if that means anything to you." Again, he didn't say anything, but looked at me. "I guess you know her. She's nice."

"Yeah. She is." He said something again. Wait…what was that? I became alert, seeing something fly past my eyes. GASP!!!! Butterfly!!! Wait…how is there a butterfly in **_winter_**?! Oh, who cares? I get to chase something!!

So, I looked for it and when I did find it, I moved to it slowly, still on all fours. It fluttered to a small bush branch, where I tired to get it, pouncing on the bush. It flew away before I even landed and still stuck in the bush, I tried to paw at it. I'm so strange, aren't I?

I still followed it as it led back to the redhead, whose name I still didn't know and just as it landed on the snow, I pounced at it, hopefully getting it with my paw-like hands. Without moving my hands, I peaked at it.

NO!!! My ears fell and I whined, seeing no trace of it, and just a small amount of sand. I heard a chuckle from my right and looked over. He sat there, holding his finger out, letting yet another butterfly rest on his finger.

"You get amused to easily." He said, the butterfly flitting back to the gourd, as I whined and went back to my old seat. "Gaara."

"What?"

"Gaara. My name." He said, as I went back to following, with my eyes, the other butterfly that still flew around.

"That's good to know. Maybe we'll meet outside of this place." I said, eyes still locked on the butterfly.

"Maybe."

Randomly, I asked, "Can I call you panda-chan? You remind me of a panda." Again, he gave me a look like, **_'stay.away. Far away.'_**

"No."

"Please?" I whined.

No answer. Then, just as I opened my mouth to speak, an Akatsuki person appeared infront of us. I jumped and screamed. Gaara didn't react at all.

"You are lucky you didn't stray too far. Get up." He reached for my arm and pulled me up. Ow…I hate it when people grip too hard.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said as he pulled me back to the house thingy. Before I got too far, though, I turned and yelled, "BYE, PANDA-CHAN!!!"

And, thus, I was sent back to that horrible room, where I was made to stay on the bed. They even gave me food, which I was hesitant on eating. I mean, I know it's not poisoned, I just don't know if it tastes good. Picky, aren't I?

GRRRROOOOWWWLLLL……Oh that's right…my stomach wants to eat…So, carefully, I picked up the fork and the knife and pulled a part of the steak away. I stabbed it with my fork and ate it. Wow…it wasn't that bad…but…I miss Nii-san's cooking… Then, my ears perked. Someone was coming…stepping closer and closer, and finally the door opened.

My eyes widened, seeing Itachi. He hadn't changed, I mean at all. He's a little taller, his eyes are redder, yeah, but he hadn't changed much. And I guess sitting on his bed wasn't the best place to be, because when he finally realized I was there, he stopped dead and glared at me.

"Tai-Tai-chan!!!!" I yelled, dropping the fork from my hand. He stared at me. I guess he didn't remember…Thankfully I had something that he might remember. So I got up, saying, "Look!" I reached inside my jacket and before I could blink, I couldn't breathe, feeling my back hit something hard.

"Who are you?" He hissed at me. I tried to open my eyes, only successfully opening one, seeing that his arm was pushed up against my neck, and his red Sharingan eyes stared right at mine. I moved my toes a little bit, realizing they weren't even touching the ground. And slowly, the picture I took from Sasuke's album floated to the ground.

"K-Kyoko! Y-you don't re-member me?" I asked back, staring into his cold, heartless eyes. That was when he noticed the picture of mine, seeing it between his feet. He stared at it for a couple seconds and then his eyes went wide and he dropped me. As I hit the floor, which wasn't fun, he picked it up.

"How…how did you get this?" He looked down at me. Rubbing my neck before I answered, I slowly stood up.

"It's mine." I lied. "I guess you don't remember me, do you?" Fingering the photo, he replied,

"Yes. I do. Sit." He made me sit on the bed and made me eat before continuing the conversation.

_**--XX--**_

It was kinda weird…having someone stare at me while I was eating. I guess he hadn't seen me in a while…and I do look different from when I was five…and I'll hafta explain the whole 'why I left' thing again…yay…

"Why did you leave?" Well…I guess we're just Mr. Get-right-to-the-point, aren't we?

"Okay, look, it wasn't my fault." I started, pushing the not near empty tray from my lap. "It was my mom and dad's choice. They just didn't want me to get hurt, since I can't use the Byakugan." He stared. I guess he didn't know that.

"Can you use the Demon's chakra?" Weird question…

"Well," I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I can use Okami-chan's chakra…just not too well."

"Really?" He asked slyly. Why did this seem to be just about me? And what I can do? "Can I trust you?" He asked, eyes showing something different.

"Of course, Tai-Tai-chan!!" I chirped.

"How's…Sasuke?" I just about fell off the bed. I thought Itachi killed the family and hated Sasuke...weird.

But, I blushed, remembering something very funny about "my brother" talking about Sasuke with me. Do you remember? It had something to do with me and him sleeping together…boy, Neji was **_not_** happy with that…

"Umm…He's…okay, I guess…**_traumatized_**…but okay…."

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, coming over and looking me in the face.

"No reason." I smiled. I couldn't help it…thinking about Sasuke made me laugh. Especially when "his" kitchen blew up.

"You like him." I stopped and stared, wide-eyed at Itachi.

"As a **_friend_**."

"**_No_**, you don't." He smirked. And just as opened my mouth to retort, the door opened. A tall, even **_taller_** than Itachi who was really tall compared to **_me_**, blue skinned…almost shark like guy was standing there, looking at Itachi. He regained his mysteriousness and went over to the shark guy and spoke little to nothing. Itachi turned back to me, solemnity in his eyes. The shark guy left, shutting the door behind him. I watched intensely as he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black clothes and threw them at me. "Get changed." I tilted my head at him. I was confused. Utterly confused. "I'll be back." He left the room, and I didn't know when he'd be back, so I got changed.

I didn't mind the clothes, even thought they were slim fitting and kept my old ones, and sat back on the bed. I sighed, thinking of the people I knew and the people I met. Were they really gonna kill me off this soon? Something was off…they'd at least want to get me more powerful…wouldn't they?

_'Okami-chan…something doesn't feel right.'_

_'I know. That boy, though…he seems to really trust you…even though…he's very mysterious…'_

_'Tai-Tai-Chan? No, he's a little different…but I trust him. Okami-chan…do you think we're gonna die?'_

She was silent. _'I don't know. But I can tell you don't want to die-'_

_'I don't have a choice, **do** I? I would like to see them, though. Just one last time.'_

_'Me too.' _

Then, the door creaked open and Itachi walked in again.

"Get up. We must leave." He pulled me up by my arm and shoved me out the door. He continued to push me along until we reached the outside. The shark guy was waiting for us, but I didn't move another step.

"What's going on?" Itachi wheeled around and stared me right in the face.

"You're going to die. They want the Demon-god and you're the **_only_** way to get to it." He wheeled around again and pulled me along, but I pulled my hand back.

"Then where **_are_** we going?!" I wouldn't be able to go farther away…there was a minute chance that I'd see Neji and Sasuke again, but going farther away……means I'd **_never_** see them again. And that…I **_couldn't_** stand.

He sighed and turned to me again. Without the Sharingan, he looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Away. I lost you once. I'm **_not_** losing you again." He wheeled around one last time and we were off, after I transformed, of course.

* * *

_Okay, first off, i am soooo sorry that i didn't upload sooner!! I've been really, really busy with school and stuff. And i'm sorry Itachi-fan's if he's a little out of character. I tried to keep him in chara. but it was really hard. I hope this will last ya'll until next chapter. And i randomly felt like putting Gaara in there, so he's there. I guess it's just a little laugh for a supposed to be serious chapter. Hope ya like it!!!_


	30. Home is Where the Heart is

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time:**_ "What's going on?" Itachi wheeled around and stared me right in the face._

_"You're going to die. They want the Demon-god and you're the **only** way to get to it." He wheeled around again and pulled me along, but I pulled my hand back._

_"Then where **are** we going?!" I wouldn't be able to go farther away…there was a minute chance that I'd see Neji and Sasuke again, but going farther away……means I'd **never** see them again. And that…I **couldn't** stand. _

_He sighed and turned to me again. Without the Sharingan, he looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Away. I lost you once. I'm **not** losing you again." He wheeled around one last time and we were off, after I transformed, of course.

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

When we left Akatsuki it must've been around 4 or 5…but now…It's almost dark, and to make it even better, it's snowing. Itachi and the shark guy were ahead of me, jumping from tree to tree, while I ran atop the snow, my glaive out, panting.

Suddenly, they stopped infront of me and I couldn't stop. I put my paws out and slid and finally rolling and hitting something very hard. I ended up in a sitting position and after transforming, I looked up, rubbing my head.

Itachi looked back down at me, an eyebrow arched. I must've run into him.

"Sorry. I didn't know we were stopping." I said, still staying seated. My legs were really sore…we must've traveled a good couple of miles by now.

"Rest for now…we'll start again later. Don't go anywhere…even if there is a butterfly." He motioned to the shark guy and both of them walked just a few steps out of hearing distance, but little did they know that I could hear very well.

"Itachi-san," The shark guy spoke, hushed. "We cannot keep traveling at such a slow pace."

"I know." Was all he could reply. They came back soon after that and the blue guy kept his sight on everywhere around us. Itachi came over to me as I still panted. "We need-"

"I can hear better than you think, Tai-tai-chan. I know I'm not that fast, but you need to trust me. I trust you no matter if you did kill the clan; I do trust you. You need to trust me." He didn't say anything, but put a hand on my head.

"Alright." He got up and walked toward the blue guy. Once again, they chatted, but this time they spoke without whispering. And just as they began to speak, they stopped and looked behind me. A shiver went through me, and slowly I got to my feet, despite the soreness in them.

So again, feeling two powerful members of Akatsuki following us, we continued on running further and further away as I pushed the thought of Konoha and its ninja farther back into my mind. Right now…they had to be forgotten.

_**--XX--**_

Finally, after hours of running, which now it was probably around midnight, we stopped, resting in a dense forest. Itachi and the blue dude stopped further infront of me and again I skidded to a stop. When I did stop, I involuntarily threw up. My body couldn't take anything anymore; hell, **_I_** couldn't take anymore. I was sore in places I didn't even **_know_** I had. I hacked and coughed, feeling a bad, sick feeling in my stomach. That was when I felt a couple pats on my back.

"You cannot travel anymore. I will take you the rest of the way."

"B-but-" I looked up at Itachi. I didn't want him to take me. I wanted to know that I could do it without help, but staring up at him, the Sharingan appeared in his eyes.

"Sleep." He calmly said, the black commas of the Sharingan spinning around and around and ar…ou…nd…

**Itachi's Pov**

I couldn't believe it…after all of these years…and to think I forgot about her… I looked around the area, Sharingan active. 3…4…5…5 of them…I picked up Kyoko, the girl I knew as a kid, the girl who was a lot like my little sister, and looked at Kisame. He nodded. In two poofs of smoke, we were gone.

_**--XX--**_

"Itachi-san…" Kisame warned me, as we backed up. We were surrounded by our former teammates of Akatsuki, who all wanted one thing; Kyoko, who was still knocked out from me. But they weren't gonna get her without a fight. Not on my life.

"Itachi…why don't you just give up the girl? If you **_really_** are a Missing-Nin and have cut **_all_** ties from your former home, than she should mean **_nothing_** to you." One of them spoke.

"She means more than I thought." I replied.

"Put it this way…It's her life…or yours." Another threatened.

"You couldn't beat me before…what makes you think you'll be me now?" I boasted.

No answer. I thought so.

Then, just like a flash of light, one of the minions dived for me…well, her. Kisame and I dodged easily by jumping into a nearby tree. CRASH!!! What?! I looked behind me, seeing a black blur landing on the ground.

"God damn…" He cursed. But…I hadn't done anything…I looked down at Kyoko, who was still passed out. Then, looking closely, I saw it; a shield of air enveloping her. I sighed inwardly. I guess the Demon-God can protect both of them…

The next couple of minutes were a dizzying few minutes, even for me. Like a beehive circling around its honey, the minions swarmed around both of us. Kisame took out a few with his sword and the air shield was still working, thank god, but just as it seemed everything was okay…it got bad…really bad.

I was knocked back, caught off guard and only stumbled a few steps, but my grip was loosened on Kyoko and she flew back, disappearing in some bushes. They noticed…but now my hands were free…I smirked and backed up with Kisame. This was going to be **_so_** easy.

_**--XX--**_

Only a few minutes, if that, passed and they retreated.

"Good riddance…" I heard Kisame sigh as I went over to the bushes Kyoko had disappeared in. I pushed them apart, seeing a small slide like hill and her body resting down on level ground. Sliding down the slide thing, with Kisame following, we landed on each side of her. To point out, she was still knocked out. So, gently, I woke her up.

**Kyoko's Pov**

Mmmm…**_wow_**…my head hurts…What the hell happened? Feeling movement at my shoulder, which was not of my own, I slowly opened my eyes. My vision blurred for a couple seconds, but then it seemed to focus…oh…my…god…

"Are you alright?" I squinted my eyes and blinked. Was it really **_him_**?

"Sa…su…ke?" I tried to speak, but I found out it was very hard to talk; even to say a name. Though, something seemed strange as he looked back to his partner, a blue guy who said,

"She must've hit her head in the fall." Sasuke turned back to me and pulled back some of my hair.

"Hey…" He said, looking me in the eye. "You have a concussion, okay?"

"Ye…ah…" Then, they both looked up, not at each other, but toward the trees.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." He smiled at me. I like when he smiles. It's good to know. And just as I thought we were teleporting or something, he picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you, Sasuke." I felt a couple pats on my back and silence for a couple seconds.

"Shhh…go to sleep, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." And I did go to sleep. I went to sleep knowing I was back in Konoha. Back **_home_**.

_**--XX--**_

"Whoa!!" I sat up, eyes wide and immediately looked around. I was next to a dieing fire, the ashes lighting up every now and then. Then I remembered; I had seen Sasuke. Just…how many days ago? I looked around, seeing the blue guy that was with…Itachi. Aw, damn.

I **_didn't_** see Sasuke, did I? I sighed, inwardly and outwardly.

"I see you're awake." I looked up, seeing **_Itachi_**, not Sasuke, looking down at me from a branch.

"Yeah. I'm up." I looked back down at the fire – well, ashes of it – and with a flick of my wrist and a small amount of chakra, it raged to life once again. Then, I gazed at it, my eyes following each flickering movement of the dancing red-orange infront of me. I sighed again. I guess I really **_did_** miss the guy, didn't I? And hearing the sound of someone walking along the snow, I turned to see Itachi had come down from his roost.

"You have a concussion." He stated. I looked up stupidly and said,

"Oh…I guess that would explain it then, wouldn't it?" I looked back down at the fire.

"Yes…Do you always miss people that much?" I sensed that he sat down next to me, but I guess I had some explaining to do.

"Yes. I miss people **_that_** much. They're all I have now." I never stopped looking at the fire. Then…silence. He was smart enough to know what I meant. Or at least I thought he was.

"All you have?" He asked. Maybe he's smart enough…but just wants me to talk…smart, I must say.

So, I looked over at him, setting my hand under my chin. "It's not easy coping with a demon. I couldn't go shopping by myself. I couldn't leave my **_own_** house without my brother annoying the hell out of me and your brother stalks me. I have no life that's mine. My life is hers and hers is mine. All I have are them, without him, I'd be dead." He gave me a confused look.

"You said, "without **_him_**, I'd be dead." Don't you mean, "without **_them_**, I'd be dead."?" He asked. Immediately, I looked away, sorta smiling.

"Sorry. I have a concussion, remember? I guess I slipped up."

"You meant it. You like him and you know it." I looked back at him and gave him a _'shut up or I'll kill you'_ look.

"**_Prove_** it." I yawned, letting out a soft whine.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? We're going to be traveling a lot tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I **_will_** be able to keep up." I felt him jump back up into the tree. So, feeling tired and sore, and obviously just a little bit warm from the fire, I laid back down, huddling my jacket. Why did they **_hafta_** kidnap me when it was winter? And cold…or freezing? Couldn't they kidnap me at a more **_convenient_** time?

Silence was my answer. Then, something soft and warm landed on me.

"I want it back." I grabbed the cloak and snuggled against it. I remember a similar feeling to this from a long time ago…

_**--XX--**_

Sigh…it's been quite a while, hasn't it? Well, let's just say it's been a couple of days and I need a shower. Even though, Itachi promised that we'd be at this abandoned house soon. Pssshh…right. And the best thing about traveling with these two is that I've been learning how to wield my glaive from Kisame.

Yes, I finally learned the "blue guy's" name. And lemme say this…I though Itachi was quiet. This guy's even quieter. But, he's actually very good at teaching…and his blade is really cool; it drains the chakra from it's opponent, which has happened to me once or twice…by accident, of course.

But, things have been better for me. I mean, it wasn't as tough before. I actually got to have fun before…whether it was messing with Neji or Sasuke or shopping with Hinata or Sakura. Now…it's running and training everyday. It sucks. Even Neji didn't put me through this much training…but I can't complain. I'm even learning more with fire and air and a little bit with sand. It's not **_that_** bad, living with Itachi…it's just like he's my annoying older brother, which I already have…but worse. He's really annoying, but yet really cool. Itachi's just one of those guys who can be cool even when he's just breathing. He just **_oozes_** cool.

But, we continued to travel, getting farther and farther from Konoha; I could tell. I could smell it. See, over this time, training with the next three levels of chakra (5,6, &, 7) and being in the forest, most of Okami-chan's wolfish instincts have taken over, or are trying to. Night sight, smell, hearing – they've all amplified; by a lot. And my strength and speed have increased too. Itachi's been training me too and that really sucks.

So, let's get back to traveling. We'd just started up yet again, right after breakfast and I can actually keep up, for once. We still had Akatsuki on our tail, as always, but it was getting a lot easier to fend them off…since I can actually move and fight- eyesight directed at Itachi. Grrr…at least he hasn't knocked me out since then…

_**--XX--**_

I softly growled to myself.

"Tai-tai-chan…" I whined. "When are we gonna get there? I **_need_** a shower!!"

"Soon." He replied flatly.

"You said that **_four freakin_** hours ago!! Just tell me!" I retorted.

"Soon." He repeated.

"Well is soon like five hours, or…the next five minutes?" I asked. I heard Kisame sigh. Yeah, we've been picking at each other for a while. He's been picking on me cause I "like Sasuke". I mean, yeah, he's my friend. And I've been picking on him cause he doesn't have a girlfriend **_yet_** – then I torture him with girl stuff. Men seem to hate that a lot. Hehe…

"We'll be there soon."

"Ugggh!!" I threw my hands up in defeat. He's impossible to deal with!!! "You're impossible!!" He simply turned back and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

So, after another couple of minutes, we stopped, landing in a tall oak tree.

"We're here." He stated, pulling back a couple leaves to reveal a small, two story house; an old one, but still there.

We went down to it, realizing it'd need a **_lot_** of work done. It was dusty, the door was falling off of it's hinges; basically it was a frigin wreck…but it was home. For now.

While the two of them looked around I took my chance to run inside and get first shot at the bathroom.

The inside wasn't all that bad. Shutting the front door behind me, I felt for a light switch and found one, thankfully, and flipped it. After a short flicker, the chandelier above me lit, revealing most of the house. A spiral stairway led upstairs to a split hallway, and the level I was on was the living room and the kitchen. And to my surprise there was a downstairs too. I walked around cautiously, not wanting to ruin something, and ran up the steps. I went to my right first, looking through each door I found.

The first was the master bedroom and most likely Itachi would glare us down until we gave in and he got the room because he's controlling…the second was a small bathroom, too small for me as I hope there'd be another, bigger one. The third was another bedroom, a smaller one, but still pretty big. Then I rounded and went back, heading down the left hallway. This side had three doors, just like the right, and I hope to god this one has a huge bathroom.

So, I went down to the first door; another smaller sized bedroom. Yay. The second door was a closet…for jackets and stuff like that; stuff that you really don't want me talking about. The best part, was the third room. When I opened the door, no light flooded the room…so, I felt for a switch and flipped it on.

**_Oh.My.Freaking.God._** The bathroom, which was white marble, was bigger than the master bedroom. It had a tub/Jacuzzi thing, a stand up shower about the size of a bed, with **_the_** biggest sink I've ever seen. So, before I entered the room, I looked around.

No Itachi. No Kisame. I could take a frigin shower in **_peace_**.

THANK YOU, GOD. So I shut the door, locked it, turned on the fan/heater thing, took off Itachi's cloak, which he'll never get back and just as I began to pull off my shirt, a familiar "crack" sound filled the room.

"What d'ya think you're doing?" And just by that point, I'd already had my shirt off and thrown it to the floor.

Boy, isn't this a **_comfortable_** situation? And making it worse; I turned around. The first place his eyes went, was to **_my_** chest. His cheeks turned red. They turned even redder when I slapped him.

"What was that for?" He finally looked up at **_me_**.

"You're smart. You should know. I'm trying to take a much needed shower in what I've called as **_my_** bathroom." I stated clearly. I was initially embarrassed, but now, I just don't care. After the strip poker thing, I couldn't care. And I thought he'd be smart enough to get the point to leave, but no…he stood there and stared me dead in the eye. "Are you going to leave or do I need to take **_extreme_** measures?"

"Why? You obviously seem comfortable undressing infront of others." He said, smirking just a little. I could tell he was enjoying this for **_all_** it was worth.

"Yeah. I've done it once or twice." I replied, smirking and giving a playfully look in my eye. This intrigued him. I guess he'd never met someone as clever as him. Hah! You've met your match Itachi!!

"**_Well_**?"

"Well **_what_**?" I asked.

"Are you going to finish?" He smirked.

"You are **_just_** like Sasuke…you're all frigin **_pervs_**…" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"I resent that."

"Good. Now leave, or I'll die your hair **_pink_**." I stared back at him with my arms crossed, weight set on one foot. His reaction? He stared, jaw almost hanging.

"You wouldn't."

"I would and I **_will_** if you don't leave."

Silence.

"Fine. Just call if you have any trouble. And I want my cloak back." He exited the room and I locked it yelling,

"I won't have any trouble!! I'm taking a shower!!! And **_fat chance_**!!!" I turned back around and went back to my shower.

**Other's Pov**

"So…I hear the Demon-God has left the area?" Aka-sama asked one of his subordinates, who lined the room.

"Yes, Aka-sama, it seems Itachi and Kisame have taken her." One answered.

"Hm…strange…" He murmured to himself. "So the plan is in motion?"

"Yes, Aka-sama." Another answered.

"Good. Now that the Demon-God is away from him…we can go after the Demon. Do you all understand?"

With a nod and, "Yes, Aka-sama." They disappeared.

"Good…" Aka-sama looked out the window to his left. "What will you do now, Demon-God?"

**Sasuke's Pov**

Man…it's really boring around here…I flipped through the tv channels, which is always pointless because there's never anything on, while Kuroi, who's been living with me ever since she left, had his head in my lap. Despite the fact that I thought he was useless to Kyoko, he was a good dog. He's really smart too…he's a **_lot_** like Shikamaru…except a dog…hmm…

Well, poor Neji. I mean, the guy's been tearing out his hair (not literally) over this whole thing. She's only been gone a few days, maybe a week…but he's been **_insisting_** it was his fault and Rao, Kyoko's friend, has been living with him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid, because we all know he'd do something like that.

And, strange enough, without her here, Naruto and I have gotten to better terms. I still think the guy's annoying, but he's her friend and cares for her about as much as a brother would. And sometimes Brianna and Ammy would stop by, just to make sure I was okay. I just hope she's not crying over this…I don't think she would though…Akatsuki won't do anything stupid. They'll keep her happy as long as they get what they want-

"Hmmm…Mmmmm…" Humming? It **_does_** sound familiar…it couldn't be…**_could_** it?

"Kuroi…bark for a second." He shifted, annoyed, but barked.

"**_Kuroi?!_** Is that you?!" I blinked quite a few times. It **_was_** her! But…how could I hear her? "Kuroi!!" At the sound, he barked happily. "Hey buddy!! How are you?" He barked again, sitting up on the couch, looking around. Big lug…he really did miss her a lot…We all did.

"Hey, don't forget about me!!" I heard a clunk.

"**_SASUKE?!_** How are you hearing my thoughts?!"

"I don't know. Maybe you're doing it?" I asked back.

"I guess…but how are you?"

"How am **_I_**?! How are **_you_**?! We've been worried sick since Akatsuki took you!!"

"Oh…well…I'm okay, but I'm not at Akatsuki…It's a long story and if I get back, I'll tell yo- HEY!!!" Suddenly, I couldn't hear her. The link had been cut off, but now I got even more worried. What happened to her? The thought buzzed through my mind as Kuroi's ears lowered and he began to whine.

"Hey…it's okay…she'll be back." I assured him. He gave me a certain look and laid back down, whining softly. I brushed his head, saying, "Don't worry…we'll get her back."

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dripping wet and wearing a towel, I glared up at Itachi, who interrupted my shower. And boy was I pissed.

He stared back at me, for once, and said, "We only have so much water right now. Don't use it all up."

"And you did tell me this earlier, why?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"…I was distracted." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, muttering,

"**_Men_**…" In disgust.

"Time to get out." He said, disregarding my statement and motioning toward the door.

"No **_way_**."

"Yes."

I invoked my ears and tail, and began to growl. "You do **_not_** want to mess with me right now. **_Do you_**?" I growled menacingly.

"Alright." He sighed. "Five more minutes, then I'll drag you out by that tail of yours."

I gasped. "You wouldn't!!" I held my tail, ears toward him.

"Yes. Five minutes." He disappeared.

"Damn him…he's **_worse_** than a brother…" I scowled getting back in my shower and relaxing once again.

_**--XX--**_

I glared; and glared. I was lying on my bed, glaring at the wall. Why? Because I was bored. Kisame was somewhere outside the house and Itachi…was who-knows-where. I was just really bored…and feeling uncomfortable, I rolled over, now staring at the ceiling. After my little shower show-off with my chakra, Itachi told me to stay in my room. I don't think he, in general, fears my power…just what's there that I haven't tapped into, and what I could do with it. It does kinda scare me too. I mean, even with the third and upper levels I go a little crazy, so what happens when I hit the highest levels?

'_You won't.'_ Okami-chan interrupted my thoughts.

_'Won't what?'_

_'Hit the higher levels. I mean, you **could**…it would do much damage to your body and movement…but they are hard for me, the owner, to control. I fear that you won't do too well and destroy things that are meant to live.'_

_'Oh…'_ I sighed. _'Alright…I'll try not to invoke them…if I can. I can't promise anything, Okami-chan.'_

_'Neither can I.' _

"Ahem…" Me ears turned back, hearing someone from behind. I actually got a little excited.

"Oh…it's you." I replied flatly, seeing Itachi standing on the other side of my room.

"You sound excited." He replied as I turned back, setting my head on my arms.

"Just bored." He moved near my door, but almost out of my line of sight.

"I came to see if you wanted anything to eat."

"No thanks…I'm not that hungry." I replied.

Pause.

"Alright…if you get hungry just come downstairs." He left as I sighed. I smiled though. I still had his cloak, and pulled it up a little bit.

_'Okami-chan…is there a way to see other people without being near them?'_

_'Um…I believe so…is there a water source nearby?'_

_'Like a river or lake?'_

_'Yes…because I can teach you to focus on someone's life…that's how I learn of mishaps to people.'_

_'Awesome…let's go!'_ I got up, looked around, opened my window and jumped out.

I landed on top of the newly fallen snow, lowered my chakra and sensed around the area; No Akatsuki, so I left, running to the nearest water source I could smell.

And only a few minutes later, I found a small, still running stream/ pond thing, and sat down infront of it.

_**--XX--**_

**Itachi's Pov**

I sat outside, on the patio connected to the house, sharpening kunai and shuriken. I was really bored. Now I know what she feels like…

"Itachi-san?" I looked up at Kisame, who appeared from his own training.

"Yes?"

"You might want to check on that girl…she doesn't seem to be here." I looked back at the house, with Sharingan. Damn her…

She wasn't there. So, I got up and followed the trail of chakra that led from her window to out in the forest. At least there wasn't any Akatsuki around…

And I ended up finding her only a couple minutes later. She sat intently, staring at a stream infront of her. She waved her hand over it, and her ears perked up. So, quietly, I jumped up into a tree and looked down over what she saw. And it really didn't surprise me. I mean, yes, it's amazing that she can see into water to…spy on people, but it didn't surprise me on who…at first.

It was in fact, her brother, Neji. She seemed a little surprised, seeing a brow haired girl there, as she giggled, and waved her hand over it again.

This time, it was two I didn't recognize. The girl, I did, the guy I didn't. The girl was Sakura, Sasuke's teammate. She was pulling him along, stopping at almost every store…now I remember why I hate shopping with women…

"Good…they both deserve it…" I heard Kyoko whisper, her tail flicking, as she waved her hand over it once again.

This one surprised me, by a lot. It was my brother and some big black dog.

"Oh, good…" She whispered again, voice shaking. "At least he's there…" She continued. And that, is where I'm glad I have good hearing. She slumped over just a little bit and began to cry ever so softly.

…I guess…I can't expect her to forget them…but she must know that she can't go back…

I looked back at her. She still cried, ears low, tail refrained from moving. She is a wolf, isn't she?…well, not **_a_** wolf, but acts like one…so…I guess family **_is_** everything to them…

So, I jumped down, letting her hear me. She squealed and waved her hand over the "mirror", making the image vanish and she got up, turning to me. She dried her eyes, which was working, because I knew she was crying, but asked,

"Tai-tai-chan…wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you back."

She looked at me, confused. "Back? Back **_where_**?"

"Back to Konoha. You miss them a lot-"

"But-"

"No. You do. I saw you checking up on them. I can't keep you here. You'll destroy yourself from being excluded."

"But what about **_you_**?! You're my family too!!" She retorted. "I mean, you left Akatsuki, which you could end up dead for, because I came back!! I can't leave you here to wither away!! It's not fair to you!!" She didn't like this; chakra rising, ears flat.

"It's not fair to you, either. **_They_** are your family-"

"You are **_so_** dense!!! You're my family too!! Everything's just…screwed up right now!! **_I'll be fine!_**" She assured. But I don't know if she'll be able to keep to that…

"Alright…but let's head back…it's getting dark." Well…it was somewhat after dark.

Sniffling yet again, she replied, "Okay." So, she headed back to the house we called home and I followed, keeping an eye on the mischievous wolf. She always liked to get lost a lot…I wonder if she **_still_** does that…

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

So, for the next four days, I **_tried_** to find something to do around the house. It was a lost cause. The house was about as boring as a piece of dust. And Kisame was usually nowhere to be found and Itachi was in the kitchen most of the time. So…I had to find something else to do; and that was where I found out why dogs like slippers so much…You see, during the most boring days, I'd transform and just run around the house, and one day Itachi left the door to his room, which just **_invited_** me in. So I sniffed around, digging up stuff here and there and underneath his bed was a pair of slippers. I picked up one and began to play with it, throwing it everywhere…in which it ended up right outside the kitchen…and Itachi caught me. It was actually quite funny. I've never really seen him so mad…and I never knew Itachi swore…a lot.

But, most of my days are spent on the couch, sleeping; dreaming, mostly. Until today, that is. Being one of less cold days of the week, I walked through the kitchen, which I found Itachi and Kisame eating and went outside to the patio. I had it on my mind that I'd peel some apples or something…even in the dead of winter. I had the power to create life, so it wasn't too hard to do. And after picking a good-sized tree, I fast-forwarded it to right when the apples were perfect. That's when they're the best for eating.

** Itachi's Pov**

I wonder where she thinks she's going…

"Itachi-san…have you noticed the change in her personality?" I directed my attention to Kisame. What did he mean?

"No…why?"

"Well…when she was with your brother, she seemed more…human-like. More talkative, more…people oriented. Now…she seems more distant…more…**_wolf_**-like." He stated.

"Hm…" I thought about it. Did she really change **_that_** much? I mean yeah, stealing and shredding my slipper are dog like…But she **_has_** been quiet…hasn't she? "No…I haven't noticed."

"You better hope she's not relying on her wolf instinct or else she'll lose herself quicker."

"What?"

"Aka-sama told me so. She **_will_** eventually lose herself and become the human form of the Demon-God itself. I just don't think you want to lose her that quickly."

"No, I'd rather not." I said back.

"Well…then I suggest getting her to talk more, don't let her act like a wolf." He said, moving his fork with his hand.

"Well…I hope you've had enough to eat, because I'm leaving." Even before he answered, I left, tracking Kyoko's chakra to find out exactly where she disappeared to.

And I found her…though she wasn't alone. She was sitting next to a tree, an apple tree, with a basket full of apples. A small bird sat on her shoulder as she peeled the apples with her nails. As I approached, her ears focused on me, and she looked up.

"Hi." She said and looked back down, continuing to peel the apples infront of her.

"What're you doing out here?" I asked, sitting down across from her. The bird on her shoulder looked at me and tilted its head as if to say,_ 'What are you?'_

"Just peeling apples. Wanna peel?" She handed an apple to me.

"Sure." I pulled out a kunai, and just like her began to peel it. It was quiet for the next few minutes, until Kyoko looked at the apple I was still peeling.

She giggled and put her hand on mine. "Tai-tai-chan…why don't you cut the apples and I'll peel them?"

"Why?"

"Because you're peeling part of the apple along with the skin." I looked at my apple, which was full of dents and chips.

"Oh…okay." So I gave the apple back to her and started to cut the ones she'd already peeled.

Again, it was quiet…except for the bird. It decided to come over to me, sitting on my shoulder but suddenly, it began to peck at my head.

"Ow!" I shooed it away, but it came right back. "**_Damn_** bird, go away!!!" It flew off for about ten seconds…then it came back. "Will you get outa here?!"

"Itachi! Just ignore him. He doesn't like men." Kyoko giggled as the bird went back to her shoulder and just sat there.

"Yeah… I noticed. But how did you know?"

"Because of Okami-chan." She answered.

"**_Okami-chan?_**" I asked.

"Oh…yeah, she's the Demon-God. I just gave her a name, that's all."

"Alright…so you two are friends?"

"Yeah…where'd ya think I learned all the stuff I know? She taught me." She answered, setting an apple down in the basket.

"You're lucky she's not a true Demon, or else she wouldn't be that sweet to you."

"Oh, I know. I know more than you think." She stated.

Silence.

"Well…if you could go back to Konoha…would you?" I asked. Her ears turned toward me and she looked up.

"Well…" She looked back down. "I don't know…it's really hard because I miss my friends…but I can't just leave you here by yourself. It's not fair."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I'm just…torn…I wish I could be in two places at once…but I can't." She replied.

"Alright."

So we finished up the apples and headed back to the house, leaving that damn bird behind. When we got back, she came into the kitchen and pulled an apron on.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna make an apple pie." She said, pulling out bowls and utensils.

"**_No_** you're not." I said. I wasn't letting her destroy the kitchen. No way.

"**_Yes_** I am."

"Not without supervision." I said, pulling on an apron.

"What am I, **_five_**? I **_can_** cook, ya know. Sasuke let me cook all the time."

"Liar. He didn't even allow you in the kitchen – let alone let you **_cook_**."

She looked over at me, mouth open. "How'd you know that?"

"Never mind. Just start cooking." I waved it off.

"Whatever." She replied.

So for the next half an hour, she made a total and complete mess of the kitchen…and me. She'd pulled the lid the flour off and it ended up all over **_me_**. Yay. With help, though, she finally got it in the oven and ended up not burning it, which surprised me. Surprisingly enough, she didn't eat it, but wrapped it and put it into the fridge.

"Why aren't you gonna eat it?"

"Cause I don't like apples. It was just something to do." She replied, throwing the apron on the back of a chair and heading out of the room saying, "I'm taking a shower." And she disappeared, heading upstairs as I turned and looked at the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Thanks for helping, **_guys_**." I said to myself. What help those two are.

* * *

_Okay, i'm really sorry this chapter didn't get posted sooner, but my cable connection went bad and i didn't have internet for five days. But, this one's a page longer than most, so i hope ya'll like it. And, thanks to all of the people who've reviewed. Why? I have over 100 reviews from you guys!!! Thanks!!! So, i guess you guys really like this story, huh? Well, i hope you liked this chapter, even though Itachi is outa character, but now he seems more human unlike how he is in the show. Any questions or comments, just ask!!_


	31. Return Home

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time:**_ So for the next half an hour, she made a total and complete mess of the kitchen…and me. She'd pulled the lid the flour off and it ended up all over **me**. Yay. With help, though, she finally got it in the oven and ended up not burning it, which surprised me. Surprisingly enough, she didn't eat it, but wrapped it and put it into the fridge._

_"Why aren't you gonna eat it?"_

_"Cause I don't like apples. It was just something to do." She replied, throwing the apron on the back of a chair and heading out of the room saying, "I'm taking a shower." And she disappeared, heading upstairs as I turned and looked at the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink._

_"Thanks for helping, **guys**." I said to myself. What help those two are.

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

So…it's been a few days since the apple-peeling thing…and it's still really boring. Other than training; that's okay cause watching Kisame and Itachi spar is fun to watch. Especially when Itachi starts losing. Then it gets funny.

But, right now I'm just laying on my bed, staring into space. I like being here; it's a big house, not to close to civilization…just quiet…a **_lot_**. And I can definitely say that I miss Sasuke, Neji, Kuroi…everyone. Though, it's never Neji who's on my mind, nor Kuroi for that matter. It's always Sasuke, but I don't know why. I guess I'm just worried.

I shook my head, trying to rid all thought from my mind. Didn't work. So, I rolled over, lying on my back, crossed my arms and glared at the ceiling.

_Whoooff!!!_

I sat up, staring out the window opposite of me. Did I really hear that…or am I just dreaming? You see, that was no ordinary bark; that was the bark of my lazy dog Kuroi. How could he be here? So, I got up and slowly walked to the window, getting my hopes up. And I looked out the window, seeing the sun disappear below the horizon and the snow covering the ground. No Kuroi, though…

So, I'd gotten my hopes up for nothing and smiling sadly, I collapsed right there, crying. I couldn't help it. I missed all of them so much that it was **_killing_** me. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and letting my tears fall to the floor. I couldn't just keep it in anymore; I **_had_** to go back. And that was when things took a turn for the worst.

Itachi came in.

I tried to stop crying, but it didn't work, and Itachi came over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to me.

"N-nothing." I choked.

"You're lying." He stated.

I looked at him through tear-ridden eyes and said, "I can't fool you, **_can_** I?" Suddenly, the Sharingan appeared and I tried to look away.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He said. And strangely enough, I answered.

Subconsciously, I answered, "**_Home_**."

His eyes saddened and he sighed. "I can't keep you here."

"Yes you can."

"No…you've been up here for **_three_** days…and I don't want to lose you to "Okami-chan"…even if that means losing you in person." He finished, smiling sadly.

"But-" I tried to argue, but just the look on his face made me stop. It was **_harder_** for him to let me go than to keep me here; we both knew that. But what I didn't know is what he was going to do.

He sighed heavily and said, "Sleep." With the tomoe spinning and spinning…I couldn't do anything but that.

**Itachi's Pov**

I can't do it. I can't keep her here any longer. I looked at Kyoko, the girl who was my kid sister, whose eyes full of tears, cheeks tear stained. I'd asked her what was bothering her, even though I knew the answer and decided that I couldn't keep her away from Konoha too much longer. She'd spent the last **_three_** days in this room, by herself, not eating, maybe not sleeping; just losing herself. And that's my goal, to **_not_** let her lose herself, even if it means losing her. I could check up on her every once in a while, too…

So, I picked her up and vanished.

_**--XX--**_

**Other's Pov**

It was night now, the full moon shining over a dark city, fast in slumber. No creature stirred, no light lit, expect for a quick blur traveling the streets. In the pale light you could see him travel along the streets like they were the back of his hand.

Suddenly…he stopped, his black cloak billowing slightly when he stopped, as well as the cloak of the knocked out girl he held. He did not look at her, but at the stretch of road and houses before him. And with a sigh, he continued to the last house, landing inside and traveling quietly up the stairs. He stopped at the second door to his right, red Sharingan eyes tracing an all too familiar chakra. Without trouble, he silently opened the door and slipped inside.

He stepped beside the already occupied bed, murmuring to himself about the occupant and pulled back the comforter. Gently he set the girl down, almost hesitantly, as if not wanting to let her go. Subconsciously, she rolled over and sighed. He pulled the covers back up and looked at the girl.

"Take care, imouto." He said sadly. Then, his eyesight shifted to the other in the bed. "And you better take good care **_of_** her, otouto." He said sternly, but still hushed. He took one look at the both of them and vanished.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

God, I **_hate_** mornings…I looked at the clock, but something obstructed my view; something black…with red splotches, **_clouds_** to be exact…Akatsuki!!! In my…**_bed_**? Out of natural reaction, I pushed whoever it was off and out of the bed, letting them hit the floor as Kuroi picked up his head and I jumped back, grabbing the shuriken embedded in the post and waited.

"Oww!!" I stared at the spot where the Akatsuki landed, recognizing the voice. Within a few seconds, they stood up, revealing the cloak that was too big and long brown hair. "I wonder how I fell…" She looked up and stopped dead.

It's…it's…

I dropped my shuriken. I **_couldn't_** believe it. I just couldn't. And just as I dropped my shuriken, she looked over at me.

With wide eyes, she said, "Sa…Sasuke?!" She fell back, sitting on the floor, staring. I jumped over the bed, landing infront of her. She just stared as I put my hand out to help her up. When she grabbed it, a shiver went through me; she was freezing. And as she got up, I pulled her up into a hug.

"You don't know how long I waited to hold you again." I told her, hearing a clattering of claws from my right.

"S…Sas…Sasuke…you're…suf…suficat…suffocating…me…" She tried to say as immediately loosened up. And just as I did, Kuroi came in between us, sitting on me, licking her to death. "Kuroi!!" She hollered, pushing him back, smiling. He whined loudly, but let her push him back.

"Are you alright? If he-"

"**_Please_** don't talk about **_him_** right now." Her eyes gave a pleading look.

"Okay…but wait till Neji finds out that you're back!"

Her eyes went wide, as if in fear and she said, "No!! You can't tell him I'm back!"

"What? Why?"

She sighed, and replied, "It's too much. I can't deal with **_this_**." She looked as if she was gonna cry, so I pushed Kuroi off my lap and hugged her again.

"Alright…you can stay here for as long as you want, okay?" She pulled back saying,

"Thanks."

"Sure. You wanna get something to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry." **_WHAT_**?! I put my hand on her forehead.

"Are you sick? Kyoko Hyuuga refusing **_food_**?!" She pulled off my hand, giggling.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

"Alright." She got up right after me, as well as Kuroi, who followed her out of the room. I stayed there for a second, thinking.

How did she end up **_here_**? And **_why_**? It **_couldn't_** of been Itachi's doing…he'd **_never_** do something like that…but there's **_no way_** she could've came by herself… I walked out my door and went down to the kitchen. Looking out the window there, I saw her sitting on the edge of the porch, staring into the morning sky. They're so many questions…Kyoko…can you answer them all?

Since she said she didn't want anything to eat, I made myself something a pulled on a jacket…and pants for that matter, and took the two mugs of hot chocolate, one for me, one for her, and went out to the porch. Her ears turned toward me when I came out, as she turned and looked at me. She sighed in relief. Handing her the mug, I sat next to her.

"Thanks…" She brought it up to her lips, taking a sip.

"You're welcome." I replied, watching her. She seemed much different than when I last saw her…she seems…distant…almost…**_lonely_**. "Do you wanna talk?"

"**_No_**." She answered immediately and then sighed heavily. "I just want to go back to normal." She closed her eyes, wishing to herself.

"Well…there's no definition of normal…so how do you know if that's what you want?"

"I know exactly what I want…it's just impossible to achieve." She patted Kuroi's head.

"You of all people should know that nothing's impossible." I put my mug on the porch and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She didn't reply.

_**--XX--**_

**Tsunade's Pov**

"I'm **_positive_**, Tsunade-sama."

"So…I guess something of **_great_** importance happened for Uchiha Itachi to return to his home village." I replied to Shizune.

"Do you think…?" She led to the topic everyone had on their minds.

"**_Maybe_**…" I shrugged my shoulders. "He knew her as a child, correct?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Obviously, he wants what's best for her. So…he must've brought her back last night. It's surprising that he got passed **_all_** of our ANBU though…"

"If she **_is_** back…should I alert Neji Hyuuga?" Shizune asked.

I looked back at her. "No. If she is back…she will tell him herself. I'm guessing she's **_very_** stressed right now and **_cannot_** handle too much. Something very small could cause her to break, so let's let everything go slowly. Dismissed."

"Alright, Tsunade-sama." She got up from the chair opposite me and headed for the door.

"Oh, Shizune?"

She turned around, hand on the door. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Assign more ANBU to watch the village. I don't want any former **_or_** current Akatsuki member getting in this village. And order more Sake, please." She smiled and replied,

"Sure, Tsunade-sama." She shut the door behind her as I kicked up my feet to sit on my desk. All in good time…everything will play out…

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

I'm glad Kakashi gave us the day off and the fact that Kyoko came back. Both Kuroi and I missed her a **_lot_**. But the day seemed to go really fast…a little too fast for my liking, because I was getting ready for bed. **_Bed_**!! Well…nothing exciting happened today, other than when she came back. She was really quiet for most of the day, just staring and sighing. She seemed really disconnected with the world…but she didn't tell me anything…probably too soon to talk about it…

I looked at the clock. _11:05pm._ It flashed back. Well…since I have training tomorrow…even though Kakashi won't be there until like 9…lazy…grumble, grumble…So, I set the clock alarm- KNOCK KNOCK!!!

I knew who it was, obviously being the **_only_** other person in the house, whom I'd to make her take a room even thought she wanted the couch…but I went over to the door and answered. She stood there in her pajamas, on the verge of tears, one already rolling down her cheek. She just gave me this look, took one step and wrapped her arms around me and began to cry. I just returned the hug, patting her back and letting her cry.

"Shhh…It's okay…" She was really crying. I mean, **_crying_. **

Ten minutes is long enough to cry something out. But…I'll let her do what ever she wants…It can't be easy for her at all…

"Come on. You're not gonna get any sleep like this." I picked her up, which she still cried, shut the door behind me and went to the bed. I tried to put her down first, but she, being stubborn or just wanting to cry, didn't let go. I sighed. "Hey…if you wanna get to sleep, -" She let go almost immediately, climbed into the bed and grabbed her stuffed animal, Makani, who was still there on my bed. She used it as a substitute for me until I got the big light shut off and the little ones on and then climbed in and sat next to her. She latched onto me yet again, which isn't a bad thing and continued to cry.

"I missed you." She choked through tears. I stroked her soft brown hair.

"There's no reason to cry. You're home." She hic-upped and replied,

"But-"

"No, you're **_safe_**, you're **_home_**, and you're **_you_**. That's **_all_** that matters."

"But what about family? What's home without…hic…**_family_**?" I couldn't think of anything to say, as she began to cry even more.

_1:10am._ The clock blinked back. She'd finally cried herself to sleep, holding Makani in one arm, the other curled up with me. I reached over her, turning off the light, and pulling up the covers. I looked at her, wondering how she puts up with everything…

"Kyoko…don't **_ever_** leave again…" I pleaded silently, not wanting to wake her up again. "I think I…I love you." I kissed her forehead as she sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to me. "Sweet dreams." I fell asleep soon after she did. Forget training…she matters more than training.

_**--XX--**_

_Beep, beep!!! Beep, beep!!_

I squinted my eyes, cursing that I forgot to turn off my alarm. So, I reached over Kyoko, who was still sleeping and holding Makani, and hit the snooze button. Then, relishing quietness and warm sheets, I went back to sleep.

_**--XX--**_

"Sasuke…Sasuke!! Wake up!!"

"Wh-what?!" I sat up, startled by the sudden yell. Kyoko stared back at me, sitting up, ears alert.

"There's someone here…I think it's Sakura…" She answered. Before I answered, I looked at the clock. _10:30am._ I guess she's came since I missed training…

"Alright…just stay here…I'll deal with her." Her ears disappeared and she grabbed a pillow.

"Kay!" So, I got up, pulled on a pair of pants and headed downstairs and to the door.

Even before I got to the frigin door I knew it who it was.

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura called out from behind the door.

"Hold on!!" I said back, finally answering the door. She took a second to say something, staring. Oh yeah…I didn't put a shirt on, did I? "Sakura…what do you want?"

"O-oh, yeah…Kakashi-sensei made me come see why you missed training." She replied.

"I got sick."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sick? You look like you just got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans."

"I did. You're lucky I was able to make it downstairs without falling. Got a problem with that?"

"No. Just wondering. Just make sure you're there tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye." I shut the door, locking it and headed back upstairs. I didn't get very far. Why? Well, just as I got to the steps, I heard, **_thonk, thonk, thonk!!!_**

"Yaaahhhh!!!" And within the second, something landed right infront of me. I looked down, seeing Kyoko looking right back at me. "I'm okay." She said pathetically.

"No," I shook my head. "You're not." She tried to get up and fell back down.

"Ow. I guess I'm not." I just stared at her and chuckled.

"Alright…let's get you up."

"Can we eat too?" I picked her up and said,

"Now there's the Kyoko I know!" I replied as she giggled. She started to walk into the kitchen, but I cut infront of her. "Hey, you aren't allowed in the kitchen, remember?" She stared up at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I'm gonna destroy something."

I gave her a skeptical look. "No."

"**_Please_**?" She gave her puppy dog eyes and whined, taking a step forward, slipping her arms around my neck and smiling sweetly.

"Al-alright, then." She let go and went passed me, into the kitchen.

"Thanks!!"

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

After breakfast, which was quite good, we (really, **_I_** went out Sasuke just followed me) left the kitchen and headed upstairs. This was where one of **_the_** best conversations of the week would be.

"So…when are you gonna explain what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Well…what do you wanna do today?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. We got to the second floor and I headed back to the room he made me take, but before I got there he asked,

"You just wanna stay in bed all day?" He smiled, opening the door to his room.

I shook my head. "No…that's okay. With those horrible books you read you've probably got a few things on your dirty mind." I replied. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Aw, come on."

"No. I even asked Rao forever ago and she said guys buy them to get seduction tips, so don't try **_anything_** on me." I said back.

"It's not anything **_bad_**, Kyoko. Just lying around."

"Uh-huh." I replied. "Yeah, that's what I thought about taking a shower when I was with Itachi." Oops…This statement made him look at me, quizzically.

"…Why?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh…no reason." I started to walk on to my room.

"**_Kyoko_**…" Sasuke said, making me stop right where I was. "**_Explain_**." He commanded.

"You sound like my mom." I said. He gave me a stern look and I sighed. No wriggling out of this one. "Okay…well…I was trying to take a shower in peace in this house Itachi found, but I didn't get very far without being interrupted."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Well…I got into the house and into the master bathroom without interruption…it's just…" I looked to my right and rolled my lips.

"Just what?"

I sighed and looked back at him. "Really wanna know?" He nodded. "Alright…well, mainly, your brother saw me in my bra…and a pair of jeans."

Pause.

"How far did it go?"

I stared at him. "You think I'm **_stupid_** or something?! I made him leave!!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"Can I go get changed now?" I can't believe I had to ask to leave.

"If you get changed in my room." He replied happily.

"Without you in it." I replied.

"**_Please_**?"

"No, thanks. I'd like to have peace and quiet for once."

"Had to ask." He replied, letting me walk away to "my" room.

So, I got changed, wearing the same pair of jeans and one of his old shirts. And in that room, I noticed a huge stereo with lines running from it to other rooms in the house. Hm…wonder what they could be for…

But, I left the room, hands in my pockets, head in the clouds. I was just randomly thinking…which is something I do often. And I found myself downstairs, hearing Sasuke follow me downstairs. I sat on the couch and just as I did, two arms slid around my waist and I was pulled toward him.

"Now…why don't you tell me what happened?" I looked up at him.

"Do I hafta?"

"Yes." He said, ruffling up my hair.

"Alright…" I sighed.

And for the next hour or two, I explained exactly what happened…or close to it. He didn't seem too upset…just…**_surprised_**. I don't think he expected **_Itachi_** to take care of me. I don't think he expected a lot of what happened to happen.

"Ya know…you should let the Hokage know you're back." He suggested.

"No. No way. I'm not dealing with anything major right now. I just want to relax." He squeezed my hands.

"Anything for you."

"Better not say that. It might get you in trouble." I replied.

"Trouble? I laugh at trouble-"

"Now. Just wait…then **_you'll_** be in the corner in the fetal position crying." I said pointing to a random corner with my thumb. "Then I'll come and bring you out of it." I smiled.

"**_Uh-huh…_**" He answered skeptically. "What'll you do if you **_can't_** bring me out of it?" He asked.

"Hmm…I'll just hafta sit next to you in the fetal position and cry." I laughed.

"Well…I guess we'll just be stuck then."

"Yep. Now…I say we get something to eat. I'm hungry." I looked up at him.

"Already? It's only been an **_hour_**." He asked.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten for about **_five_** days…" I mumbled. That was one of things I hadn't told him. He wheeled me around to face him.

"Five days?" He asked. I nodded. "Why didn't you eat? Did they forget you or something?"

"No, no. It's just…I think what happens is this…when I'm **not** with someone who keeps me talking and stuff, I rely on the wolf side…Okami's spirit…and wolves are different…so I guess I changed…"

"But when you **_are_** with someone who keeps you talking…laughing," He poked my side, making me laugh. "and yourself…you stay human?"

"Yeah…" I replied, pulling away and sitting next to him. He tried to pull me back. "It's just life."

"A pretty damn good one."

"Yeah. Do you have any peanut butter?" There was a silence, until I looked up at him.

"**_Peanut butter_**?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Well…I'm not "that" hungry…but I want to eat." I replied.

"Okay…I'll go get some…" He got up, walked into the kitchen and came back with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. "Here." He handed it to me, sat down, wrapped an arm around me and grabbed the remote. "Let's see what's on."

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

I turned off the tv, knowing it was somewhere around 10 pm…and nothing on tv. I didn't hear any protest from Kyoko, who **_always_** had something to say and when I looked down to see if she'd look up, but she didn't. She…was asleep; **_typical_**…

She **_always_** falls asleep. I couldn't blame her, so, I picked her up, letting the peanut butter roll out of her hand and took her upstairs. I didn't go to bed quite yet, heading back down from my room and checked the house. Everything was locked…but it seemed…quiet…And it bugged me. Quiet isn't the best thing…But, I shrugged it off and went up to bed.

_**--XX--**_

I woke up, hearing a cluttering sound from downstairs. I tried to get up without waking Kyoko, but she was already up, getting changed for that matter. She'd just finished buttoning her jeans and grabbed her shirt.

I sat up and said, "Good morning." I must've scared her, since she screamed and fell backwards. She stood up a second later, blushing and covering her bra.

"Don't scare me like that!!"

I just smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…just leaving." She went to grab Makani and her shirt, but I got to both first and held them from her.

"Leaving? Why?" She frantically looked at the door and back at me.

"Because Naruto's here and I definitely **_cannot_** handle him right now."

"Sasuke!!! Are you there?!" She looked over at the door.

"Sasuke…gimme **_your_** shirt." She looked at me.

"What?"

"Hurry up!!" She growled lowly. So, I took off my shirt and threw it at her. "Thanks." She mouthed, pulling it on, running to the door, and standing behind it. She was just in time, too. The door bust open and a **_very_** hyperactive Naruto stood in the doorway.

"Sasuke-teme!! **_Why_** weren't you at training?!" He yelled.

"Because I was sick." I fake coughed a couple times. It was obvious to tell that it was fake, but he believed me.

"Oh…" He blinked. "Yeah…that's what Sakura said."

I sighed. "So if Sakura told you that I was sick, why did you come here?"

"Cause. You're Kyoko's friend and she's **_my_** friend and she told me that if she isn't ever there, she wants **_me_** to keep **_you_** in line." I shot a quick look to Kyoko, who just smiled. I squinted just a little and went back to Naruto.

"Okay. You can leave now. I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay. Bye." He shut the door and Kyoko sighed. She took a couple steps and jumped back on the bed.

"I don't think I could've dealt with **_him_** right now." She just smiled.

"You don't have to." I replied. Suddenly, she turned back to the door.

"Oh, shit." She jumped backwards and ran back to behind the door.

"SASUKE!!! You think you can fool me?!" The door slammed open and out of fear, Kyoko squealed. Naruto stopped dead. Shit. He'd heard her. She didn't expect the door to close, but looked at me. Then, Naruto stepped inside, closed the door and found Kyoko. She panned over to him, who stared back at her in amazement. "**_KYOKO-CHAN!!!_**" He screamed, which scared her even more and she stumbled back, hit the floor and hit my dresser.

"Hey! Look-" Too late. The force of her hitting the dresser knocked my old photo album down and onto her head. She passed out. I sighed, shaking my head, got up and walked over to her. "She's out." I stood back up and an angry Naruto stared back at me.

"**_Kidnapper_**!!!" He yelled at me.

Calmly, I tried to explain. "Naruto, you don't under-"

"**_Pervert_**!!! You're keeping her against her will!!!" I knocked him over the head before he could get any further.

"Dobe!! Listen up!! She came back a few days ago and he's just getting used to everything again. It's not easy going from place to place. Her mind's a little screwed up, so, I let her stay here." I explained.

"Oh…" He mouthed.

"Owww…" We both looked over to see Kyoko waking up. I knelt down and waited for her to look at me. She did. "My head hurts."

"Well…a photo album fell on your head. Of course it does." She grabbed my arm and I pulled her up. She stumbled a little bit, but regained her balance. Then, just as she got her balance back, Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her over by him.

"I'm taking you back home!!! He **_can't_** keep you here against your will!!! **_Kidnapper_**!!" He hissed, glaring at me.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Naruto…I'm glad you're thinking about keeping me safe…but I'm probably safer **_here_** than anywhere." She said calmly, moving back by me.

"Okay…wait…why do you have one of **_his_** shirts on?" He asked, looking at her shirt with big eyes. Then, he took a step back and pointed at both of us.

"You two are having **_sex_**, **_aren't_** you?!?!?!?!"

"**_WHAT_**?!?!" Kyoko shrilled. "NO!!!"

"Yeah-huh!!! That's why you have **_his_** shirt on!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES, **_BELIEVE_** **_IT_**!!!"

"**_NO_**!!!!!!" She screamed. And with her scream, three bursts of sparks came from the two lamps and the ceiling light. She screamed from the sparks and they suddenly caught fire. I led her out of the room, Naruto following. We headed downstairs, and I made her sit in a chair as she stared at the floor.

"Stay here." I told her, running into the kitchen, grabbing a fire extinguisher and heading back up to my room.

When I came back downstairs, she was still staring at the floor and Naruto was staring at her. He came up to me and asked,

"What the hell happened?" I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen. "Come on, tell me." I put away the fire extinguisher and turned to face him.

"**_You_** happened. She just got back **_two_** days ago and is on **_very_** thin nerves. Something **_very_** small could set her off, just like what you did. She **_isn't_** the same as she used to be. You **_must_** be more gentle with her right now." He nodded and looked over my shoulder. I turned to see Kyoko, pulling on Itachi's cloak.

"I'm gonna go outside…and um…talk…" I nodded. She smiled just a tiny bit and headed out the door.

"Where's she going?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

"She's going to talk with Itachi, most likely." I said, heading back into the living room.

"But…don't you worry about her?"

"Think, dobe. You **_really_** think he's gonna hurt her if **_he's_** the one who brought her back?"

He was silent. "No. But what happened?" I was getting to head up the stairs, but turned to face him.

"You know what? I'll tell you later. Just don't go around telling people she's back. Keep this between you and me. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Goodbye, now." I pointed at the door.

"Whatever." He left and I went up to my room. I'm gonna need new lights…I sighed. I picked up the photo album and set it back on the dresser, this time though; I put it further on the dresser. I did all the other stuff I needed to do; you know, get dressed, blah, blah, blah… And then I headed downstairs, grabbing my jacket and pulling it on. I left right after that, heading to the grocery store…because Kyoko ate most of everything in the house.

* * *

_Ah...back home...well, like always, i hope you liked this chapter. but the next one is one of my favorites...Sasuke and Itachi...what do you think'll happen? Even i don't know...well i do...i'm just not telling. So, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!!! Thanks for reading!!_


	32. Caught

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time:**_ "Goodbye, now." I pointed at the door. _

_"Whatever." He left and I went up to my room. I'm gonna need new lights…I sighed. I picked up the photo album and set it back on the dresser, this time though; I put it further on the dresser. I did all the other stuff I needed to do; you know, get dressed, blah, blah, blah… And then I headed downstairs, grabbing my jacket and pulling it on. I left right after that, heading to the grocery store…because Kyoko ate most of everything in the house.

* * *

_

**Kyoko's Pov**

I walked out of the house, off the porch and onto the snow, keeping my hands in my sleeves. I'm glad this is too big for me…or else I'd be freezing. But, I walked on, going through the forest behind the house.

"Itachi? Are you out here?" I had a slim chance that he would actually hear me, let alone be in the area, but a girl can hope, can't she?

I listened and listened…but the only answer was the falling snow; **_silent and cold_**. He wasn't there. Maybe if I go **_farther_** from the house…

So, I walked on, hoping to death that he'd be somewhere in the area. I really needed to talk…or just get away from everything.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

**_Damn fan girls…_**I got in later than I though I would, seeing it was around 8. The lights were off as I entered the house. Guess she hasn't come back yet…

What was that? I immediately became alert. Bells…the sound of bells…I activated my Sharingan and looked around. Setting the bags down slowly, I vanished.

Someone else was in the house; and it **_wasn't_** Kyoko.

Arriving in the dark room that was Kyoko's, I found two figures.

"Itachi!" I hissed. He coolly stood up, Sharingan active and faced at me. So…**_Sharingan verses Sharingan_**…

Still, he was silent. His eyes drifted to the bed, where mine followed, seeing a smaller figure lying there. Kyoko…but…how…

"What did you do to her?!"

No answer. I could tell he was going to leave…but not without questions.

"Don't you dare leave!! I want to know what you did to her!!!"

He simply stared. "Nothing. I found her like this."

"I don't believe you!!"

"I am **_not_** the one who let her out of sight, **_Sasuke_**. I am **_not_** the one who let her search in the snow and pass out. I **_am_** the one who found her and brought her back for the **_second_** time. Do not think that **_I_** mean harm to **_her_**."

"What the hell do you **_expect_** me to think?! You kill our family!!!! For **_no_** reason!!!"

Pause.

"I had reasons."

"Than **_why_**?! Why did you make my life a fucking **_hell_** hole?!!!!"

"You will find out."

Then, a moan came from Kyoko, and slowly she sat up. She took one look, not even that and stood up on the bed.

"Okay…guys…don't fight." She stood in between us and mumbled, "I don't think **_I_** could stop you two…"

"I mean no ill intention. My intention is for **_your_** well being." Itachi stated to her.

"Pfffh…**_right_**."

"**_Sasuke_**!!" Kyoko scolded. "Would you rather have me **_dead_** out in the snow?!" I couldn't argue with that.

"No. Just…limit your "visits" to when I'm not here." I directed this toward Itachi – the bastard of a brother – because I knew Kyoko would freak if she found out she wouldn't get to talk to him anymore. Then, I left, slamming the door behind me. He **_will_** die.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I fell back on the bed, sighing in huge relief. I was really scared there for a couple minutes…

"You're lucky I found you."

"I know. And thanks." Remembering I still had his old cloak and knowing how much he liked it, I slipped it from my shoulders and asked, "Do you want this back? I know you liked it."

"No." He refused, which really surprised me.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" I took it back, smiling. Yay!! I got to keep the cloak!!!

"I should leave."

"Kay. Just don't be stranger. At least…when Sasuke's not here…or anyone else." I just smiled while he chuckled and vanished. Then, some stuff in my room rattled and the sound of a door slamming filled the house.

I sighed, yet again. Now to find a way to calm him down…

So I got up and ran out my door, ran down the steps (without falling) grabbed a jacket, and slipped it on while running out the door.

I found him a few minutes later, walking ahead of me, hands shoved into his pockets. He kept murmuring to himself, though, even I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Sasuke!!" I yelled.

He kept walking. Uggh…so, I sped up.

"Sasuke!!" I called out again, running right up next to him. He didn't even have a jacket…he just stormed out of the house. "Come on," I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to the house. "You're gonna get sick." He pulled away.

"Do you realize how he made my life a **_living_** hell? How much I **_hate_** him?! I want to kill him!! I want **_revenge_**!" He grabbed my arms and shook me. "He **_will_** die!!!" Almost immediately, he let go. "Sorry." He turned back to the house and started walking. Again, I caught up to him and latched onto his arm.

"That's okay. I get difficult too."

He chuckled and replied, "Yeah you do."

"Did you buy more peanut butter?" I looked up, and he looked down at me.

"Yes…but I hope you don't intend on eating it all."

"No…not all of it…just most." I replied. And thus, we arrived at the door.

"You first." He opened it and let me through and followed, locking it behind him. I threw off the jacket, putting it on the couch.

Fast-forwarding the night…not too much happened. I ate most of the peanut butter after dinner and played with Kuroi…well, just to sum it up, nothing exciting happened and I fell asleep on the couch, like always…but I can't help it…it's a **_really_** comfy couch.

_**--XX--**_

So, the next couple days, making it near a week I've been back, haven't been **_all_** that bad. A little…overwhelming, but I'm getting used to it all again. And living with Sasuke isn't as bad as living with Itachi or Neji. It's much better. He doesn't scare the crap outa me like the other two.

But…Sasuke convinced (not really. He **_tricked_** me) into agreeing to go see Neji again. So…I'm busy, getting ready, pulling up my hair because it's getting in my way, when the door opened. Oh yeah, did I mention I was in Sasuke's bathroom?

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, coming up to me as I brushed my hair.

"Well…your bathroom has a bigger mirror." I replied, setting down my brush.

"Oh…are you ready?" He snaked an arm around my waist and walked with me out of the room and downstairs.

"Umm…I think…but if it gets bad…can we just vanish?" He just gave me a cynical look. "Had to ask." So, I grabbed my jacket and I blinked.

When I opened my eyes, my house's door stared me in the face. I tried to put my hand up to knock…but it didn't move.

"Well…go on." He grabbed my wrist and put it to the door. I took a deep breath and made it move.

"Just a second!!" I smiled hearing my brother trip over something a fall. And just like that…the door opened.

"Hi." I choked. Neji just stared back at me and fell over. I took a quick look over to Sasuke and stepped over him and checked him. "He fainted."

Sasuke just shook his head, stepped inside and shut the door. So, I dragged him to the couch where Sasuke put him on the couch cause I'm not strong enough and we waited for him to wake up, which wasn't too long.

"Ow…what happened?" He sat up slowly.

"You fainted." I said. He immediately looked over at me and he pounced.

"You're back!!!!!!!" It was good to see my brother again, and talk to him…but…it's…getting…hard…t..o…bre…athe…

"Neji! **_NEJI_**!!! Yo…e…stra…ing…er!!!" Suddenly, I could breathe, and was pulled away from my brother. I found Sasuke right behind me, holding my shoulders.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"No problem." He replied, as I turned back to Neji. Immediately, he started asking questions.

"Are you okay? How'd you get back? They didn't hurt you, **_did_** they? Did-"

"Neji!! I can only answer **_one_** at a time!!" I replied, getting up and sitting on the couch. He sat next to me.

"Okay…then…are you okay?"

"Yes…a little short of breath…but nothing bad happened." I answered.

"How'd you get back?" His eyes were wide with curiosity as he asked.

"Why don't I just explain what happe-"

"Yeah!" He cut me off. A little excited aren't we?

I sighed. "Alright…"

So, again, I explained what happened. He, just like Sasuke, didn't like that I was "re-kidnapped" by Itachi, but I knew he was thankful. At least I was back. And…the question I'd been dreading came up.

In an angry/calm tone Neji asked, "So…you've been living with Sasuke for the past week?"

"Um…" I looked down and started smiling. "Yeah…" I slowly looked back up and he wasn't mad. He wasn't mad **_at all_**.

"That's okay. As long as you're coming back here."

Silence.

"You **_are_** coming back…right?"

Silence, again.

I couldn't say anything, because I wasn't sure. I mean, I **_love_** living with Sasuke because he's **_not_** my brother, but Neji **_is_** my brother.

"Kyoko, answer him." Sasuke urged me on.

"Well…I don't know." I looked at both of them, who seemed equally surprised. "Okay, before you blow up on me, lemme explain. I love living with you, Neji, cause you're my brother and this **_is_** my home…but for the past week…I've come to like living with Sasuke…It's…easier and less stressful for me. That's okay…right?" I looked at both of them and didn't get an answer from either one. That's a damper, isn't it?

"Well…we'll hafta talk about that…"

"Um...why don't you two talk about it and I'll head home? I'll come back to talk to you." Sasuke pointed over at me. I began to say something but, he already knew what I was going to say. "And I won't forget Makani." I giggled as he stood up, and Neji asked me,

"You **_still_** have that thing? It's falling apart." I giggled even more. "I'll take that as a yes."

So, Sasuke left, heading home and I stayed at my real home. It was good to be home again, and just as we began to talk, a rapping sound came to the door. I answered, finding Kuroi standing there, covered in snow. But, after he shook it off, I gladly invited him inside.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Well…that was…**_interesting_**…But, I headed back home, letting Kyoko and Neji decide. It wasn't my choice if she wanted to live with him or me. It only took me a couple minutes to get back home and just as I opened the door, I realized someone else was there.

When I stepped inside, he was already watching me, no Sharingan able to be seen.

"What are **_you_** doing here?" I asked, trying not to growl as I threw my jacket on the couch.

"This house is rightfully yours as mine." He replied smugly. "I was looking for Kyoko. She left this back at the other house." He pulled his hand out of his sleeve to reveal a barrette.

"Well…you missed her." I spat out.

"Why the anger, otouto?" He asked, smirking. He knew. He knew **_all_** too well that I hated him.

"You know why."

"Why don't you tell me?" He toyed. "Why don't you tell me why you hate me? Why you want to see me **_dead_**?" He played.

I clenched my fists, trying to retain my anger. Didn't work. "FINE!!!" I exploded. "I hate you because YOU **_RUINED_** MY LIFE!!! You ruined **_everything_**!!!" I yelled. "You don't deserve forgiveness…you just deserve to **_die_**!!!" I did the seals for the chidori and held it in my hand, but before I could even look up, I was pinned against the far wall and the chidori dissipated. "**_Bastard_**!!" I hissed, feeling the pressure of his arm against my neck. Then, he stepped back, letting me go. I just fell to the floor and looked up at him, confused as hell.

"She wouldn't be too happy…coming back and seeing you dead." He began.

"…I don't understand…I still hate you, though. I hate you for **_destroying_** our family."

"And you should. But…would you rather have our old family…or your new, future one?" He said.

"**_What_**?" I asked. He stepped over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's time to tell you what **_really_** happened."

I blinked. And blinked again. Where the hell was I?

"You are back home." As if reading my mind, I looked beside me to see Itachi, looking infront of us. I looked there too.

_**What?! MOM…and DAD?!!**_

"Don't get **_too_** excited. It's a genjutsu."

"No…of course it is." Lie. I didn't know that. "Then wher-"

"I've been experimenting with the Sharingan. It has more power than we originally thought. Right now…we are viewing the past. Right after Kyoko left." He explained. I still looked at them. My mother and father right there…so **_close_**…and yet…so **_far_**. And suddenly, from the bushes, the little version of me ran up to my mom.

"Mommie!! Mommie!!! Kyoko didn't come today either!!!" I…He ran up to mom and she sweetly replied,

"Oh…that's **_too_** bad…why don't you get ready for supper?"

He nodded. "Kay, mommie!!" And he ran down the hallway, hands out and imitating an airplane. "BBRROOOMMM-BBRRUUUUHHHH-BRRROOOOMM!!! EEEERRRRRR!!!!! **_B-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**"

Wow…I was **_really_** strange as a kid…

"Ahem…Sasuke…you may want to hear what "**_dear father_**" has to say." Itachi prompted. So, being technically invisible, I walked up to them and sat on the porch they were sitting on.

"That girl…"

"Fugaku-koi…don't start…" Mother pleaded.

"No. I'm **_glad_** she's gone. She was a **_bad_** influence for the both of them." Father stated. "And can you believe what Madame-san told us about her?" He looked up at mom.

"Yes. I trust Madame-san." She replied.

"Well…if she is right…and those two marry…do you know what that means?"

**_WHAT?!?!?!?_** I instantly looked back at Itachi. He directed me back to mom and dad.

"Yes…it means he will be happy and we'll have a new member."

"No…it will mean the destruction of our clan. **_A Hyuuga_**!!" He snarled. I never realized how much he really hated Kyoko…

"How long has she been gone?" Mom asked, trying not to show she was upset by all of this, but it was obvious.

"Too long. I bet Hizashi sent her away…I'm sending someone after her."

"Fugaku!"

"No. I will **_not_** allow my son marry a demon possessed Hyuuga!! She will be **_dead_** before she comes back!!"

"Fugaku!!! I can't believe you'd do that."

"I already did. I've sent two to find her. Then they are to report back to me and I'll handle it myself. She won't **_ever_** come back." He was smiling as he said it.

I couldn't believe it. **_Not.at.all_**. Looking for some type of answer, I looked back at Itachi. He simply stared, but when he caught me, he motioned to the bushes. I looked over to them, seeing a younger Itachi spy on mom and dad from the bushes.

"Mikoto-koi…I will **_not_** see my son marry her. No doubt."

"So…you'd rather see your son be an elite ninja over being happy?"

"No. I'd rather see my son happy with **_another_** woman. And I will make sure the two will **_never_** meet again."

Suddenly, I was back at home, sitting on the couch.

"Do you understand **_now_**?" Itachi asked me.

I didn't answer. I was **_still_** overwhelmed.

"Yes…that is one of the reason's why I killed them. Everyone, even mother eventually, agreed with him. They were going to kill her and I couldn't let it happen. You were beginning to open up because of her."

"I just can't believe I was supposed to marry her!!"

"You **_still_** are. She **_is_** the demon-god, isn't she?" I just looked over at him.

"You're crazy."

"But…" He stood up. "I should leave. Now you know why I killed them. I killed them for her…for **_you_**." He vanished.

I was still shocked. My own **_dad_** was going to kill my friend!!!! My mind just couldn't grasp the thought of it really happening.

Through the shock, I got up and went into the kitchen, grabbed the phone and sat down. I called her. I needed to hear her voice; hell, I needed to see her. I couldn't imagine her not being here. I don't know what I'd do.

_"Hello?"_ Thank **_god_** she'd answered…I'd hate to talk to Neji.

"Hey…I decided to just call."

_"Oh…hey."_ She sounded a little disappointed, sad even.

"So…what'd he say?"

_"Well…he wants me to live **here** now…but he doesn't mind me staying over there every **once** in a while."_ She explained. **_Damn_**.

"Do you think he'd let you come over tonight?"

_"**Definatley** not. He won't let me out of his **damn** sight. I finally escaped by taking some stuff in the bathroom."_

"So…you're in the bathroom?"

_"Well…I'm in the shower, laying on the floor."_

"Is it running?" I smiled.

_"No…**pervert**. But…I'd rather be over there right now."_

"Why is that?" I got my hopes up, thinking she'd say something like, "Oh, I miss you" or some other mushy crap.

_"It's boring over here. It's like I'm a convict. Like I said, he won't let me out of his sight!"_

"Oh…Well…Ya know what? I think I'm getting sick." I fake coughed. "Why don't you come over and help me out here?"

_"Are you **serious**?"_

"No. I'm just helping you out." And I wanna see you again…

_"Alright…lemme see if your excuse works. It just **might**…Hold on."_

"Sure." So, from the other side I heard a very amusing conversation.

_"Ne-ne-kun!!! Come here for a second!!!"_ Kyoko screamed. A familiar crack came through the phone.

"_Why are you laying in the shower with your feet up against the wall?" _

_"Because I **can**. Now, I have a question."_

_"**No**, you can't go over to Sasuke's."_

_"Aww…come on, he's **sick**!!"_

_"How sick?"_

_"He's puking out his guts." _She replied flatly. _"Come on, he needs my help."_

_"Are you staying overnight?"_

_"I'll probably be there until he gets better, even **you** know that."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"**Please**?"_ I could hear her whine like she always did, and knew it was over.

_"Alright. But the second he gets better-"_

_"I'll have him bring me back just to make it quicker."_ Another crack. _"Sasuke?"_

"I'm here."

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Just walk down the road. I'll meet you there. I don't like the idea of you walking these streets at night."

_"Sasuke…I'm a demon-god. I think I can handle it."_

"I still don't like it."

_"Alright…I'll be there in a couple minutes. Bye!!"_

"See ya." I put the phone back on its receiver, went into the living room, grabbed my jacket and vanished.

**Kyoko's Pov**

**_YAY_**!!! I'm leaving this boring house!!!! Yay!! So, I ran out of the bathroom, grabbing just a bunch of random stuff and threw it in a bag. And wanting to leave as soon as I could, I left my room…forgetting my jacket.

"Get back here soon. I miss you." Neji was waiting for me in the living room, holding the tv remote.

"I know." I went over and gave him a big hug. "I'll be back soon. Bye!!"

"Bye. And **_don't_** make him sicker!!" He yelled back.

"I know!" I yelled, running out the door.

Stupid me…I **_can't_** believe I forgot my jacket…now I'm really cold…if I get sick…I'll hafta kill something…

I didn't walk, I ran down the way. I wanted to get out of the cold. I don't like the cold. And only in a minute or two did I make it down the way and, not to my surprise, Sasuke was already waiting, leaning against one of the trees coolly. When he caught sight of me, which was only a second or two later, he turned and walked up to me.

"Hey. How are you feeling? Any…lightheadedness?" I asked, putting my hand on his forehead. He chuckled and pulled back.

"No…just…a cough." He fake coughed. "Where's Kuroi?"

"Oh…I made him stay with Neji. I thought they could keep each other company." I noticed something different about his demeanor. It seemed much different from the usual Sasuke. "Is there something wrong? Because something…seems **_different_**."

He just looked at me, shocked. "Uh…no…let's just get going." He pushed me along and eventually I started walking on my own, but he defiantly was different. Quieter…by **_a lot_**. "Sasuke…come on, you can tell me. What's wrong?" I looked up at him, but he didn't look over at me.

"Nothing important." He replied quietly. I stopped, made him stop and made him look at me.

"Don't try to fool me. I **_know_** something's wrong and I don't care if I need to stay out here **_all_** night with you. Tell me." He had **_the_** strangest look in his eye; a soft…calm look…even…loneliness look. And just like that, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, almost hugging me. I truthfully…did not know **_what_** to say or **_how_** to act. I just stood there, on my tiptoes, waiting for him to say something.

"Kyoko…" He whispered. "I want you to come live with me. I need you."

"B-but…Sasuke…y-you know I can't-" He pulled back from me and looked me dead in the eye. For some odd reason…I couldn't speak. **_I couldn't say a word. _**It was like I was paralyzed, not with fear, though.

His eyes paralyzed me. Dark, charcoal eyes…filled with loneliness and melancholy, almost begging me. All my life I'd never seen him like that.

"I love you." Before I could blink, he kissed me.

He pulled back a couple seconds later and looked at me.

"I know." I smiled slightly. "I have **_very_** good hearing." This time, I kissed him. His grip around me tightened as I kissed him and I pulled away just a couple seconds later. "Now…let's go and get you better."

He smiled. "Okay." A glint came to his eye as we vanished.

_**--XX--**_

It took only a second to get in the Uchiha manor…well the one house Sasuke lived in. After taking off my shoes and threw off my jacket I sighed heavily. I love being here! I jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the couch, bouncing back up a couple times. Then, just as I set down my bag of stuff, from out of nowhere…okay, maybe from the other room, Sasuke jumped onto the couch, almost like a kid would, and pulled me over to him.

"So…have you found out what I have?" He asked, smiling and holding me tightly.

"No…but you are scaring me. I've never seen you so…ecstatic." He just chuckled and pulled me onto his lap. So, I sat there, slipping my arms around his neck, keeping my eyes with his.

"That's because I finally found someone who loves me." He replied.

"Oh, you've **_always_** had that…I just came out and said it." I said back. And ya know what? He looks really cute without his headband…he looks even hotter without a shirt…but **_no_**…he **_had_** to have a shirt **_on_**…

"Hey!" I stifled a squeal and came back to reality…much to my disappointment. "What are you doing?"

I bit my lip, letting it slid from between my teeth and lowered my eyes. "Oh…nothing." I looked up, away from him. Again, I stifled a squeal from him poking me. "What?" I looked at him. He looked back with curious charcoal eyes.

"You were dreaming, weren't you?" He said with a perverted smile.

"Yes…" I replied lazily, setting my head on his shoulder. I felt really tired…and hot…

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked, squeezing my side to keep me in reality.

"Just…you…Ya know…I like you better without the headband…it's more…natural." I barely answered.

"Are **_you_** sick? You seem to be slurring your words." He pulled me back and put his hand on my forehead. Usually, when someone does that, it's a warm hand…if you're not sick. But, it felt strangely cool, and I shut my eyes, just letting go of trying to keep my balance. He held me up and pulled me back over to him. "Just rest, Kyoko."

"But…I need…to make you…not sick…" I heard a chuckle, and I was out.

Sasuke's Pov 

Heh…I can't **_believe_** her…. Still, even though she's delirious, she thinks of everyone else…. Seeing that she was sick and it was late, I picked her up, noticing she was completely out and headed up to bed, taking her bag with me.

When I got up to my room, I threw down her stuff and sat her on the bed, kneeling infront of her. I had to keep her up, since she kept leaning backwards and tried to wake her up.

"Hey…Kyo, wake up." I shook her hands gently.

No reaction.

So, I thought of a **_simple_**, genius way. I kissed her.

And within a few seconds, she responded, putting her hands on my chest and pushing me back. When we separated, she gasped for breath.

"Are you **_trying_** to kill me?!" She sounded stuffy as she yelled, staring at me.

"You're awake." I stated. She didn't answer, but looked around, confused. Then she looked back at me.

"How'd we get up here?"

I scoffed. "I carried you up here. I thought you'd realize that. Now…since you're awake," I shook her to keep her awake at that instant. "Why don't you go get changed?" Her head sleepily leaned downwards as she replied,

"Mm-hmm."

I just shook my head, smiling. She's so damn cute…"Come on." I pulled her up and made her stand.

"Okay…okay…I'm going." She grabbed her bag and dragged herself into the bathroom.

I got changed while she did, and right after I finished, I heard a thump coming from the bathroom.

"OWWW!!! Freaking…mumble, mumble…" I just looked at the door. And as I looked at it, it opened. She looked just as tired, walking out in boxers (not mine), and a t-shirt with a huge collar that exposed one of her shoulders. She threw her bag in the corner of the room and walked over to the bed, falling on it. After that…she didn't move from that spot. So, I crawled over to her.

**Kyoko's Pov**

I am so freakin tired…though, I'm glad I'm with Sasuke and not Neji, no offence to him. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I felt the bed bounce and a pressure on my head.

"Mrrfff?" I answered. I was trying to say, "What?" But having your mouth against the bed doesn't help.

And again, he poked me. This time, keeping eyes closed, I sat up and opened them just a little.

"What do you want?" I asked. I had to keep my balance this time, being near the edge of the bed, as he moved closer to me.

"You." He replied, sitting very close, slipping his hands around my waist and resting near the middle of my back, letting me rest easy. I shut my eyes, falling asleep at the time, when I felt a tingling feeling from my exposed shoulder. I shuddered; that tickled. And I kept my eyes closed. The "tingling feeling" crept slowly up my shoulder, through my neck and nibbled on my bottom lip just a little.

And to say, the room was really quiet…except us…but in the midst of the silence, something happened.

CRACK!!!!!

"WAAAHHH!!!" I screamed, feeling the bed slide out from under me and something really hard hitting my back seconds later. Ack!!! Ow…something…more like **_someone_**, landed on top of me…and ow… And so, I pried my eyes open to see the worst thing ever.

Since we **_were_** sitting together and I fell backwards, I pulled Sasuke along, who landed on top of me…just not in the place I'd imagine; right smack-dab in the middle of my chest. OH, **_goodie_**!! His eyes were closed, thank god, but…I tried to push him off. No good. Then, I looked back at him. Now his eyes were open. **_GREAT_**…His face turned dark red and his eyes went wide…really wide. He didn't move his head, but looked at me. I glared back.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare y…ou…" We both looked in the direction of the new person in the roo-

_**OH, MY GOD!!!!!!**_

I sat up immediately, pushing Sasuke off of me, making him crash into the bed and I could feel my face turn a darker red than Sasuke's. I choked up a laugh – a dry laugh – and peaked at him. He just stared. And his cheeks were tinged pink.

"Wow…" He snickered. "I **_really_** didn't mean to scare you two." A smirk appeared on his face.

"You're gonna blackmail us, aren't you?" I asked with a fake smile.

"**_Oh, yeah_**." He replied.

I **_just_** couldn't believe it. I mean, I bet he knew about "us" meaning Sasuke and I…just never…saw it…like…**_that_**…And just as the minute grew really uncomfortable, Sasuke finally sat back up, rubbing his head.

"Damn you, Itachi….you have the **_worst_** freaking timing…" Yes, it was Itachi, **_ITACHI_** of all people; the guy who was like my freakin older brother and Sasuke's **_actual_** brother who caught us.

And through **_all_** of this, I just wanted to go to sleep. But, as I heard Itachi continue snickering, an arm came around my waist and hoisted me to my feet, making me stand. I could feel Itachi's gaze center on us.

"So…I guess you two are "together" now?" He asked. Before we could answer the question, though, a couple more "cracks" filled the room. I opened my eye just a little.

ANBU. Yay.

"The Hokage would like to see **_all_** of you in her office. Now." One commanded. Four centered around Itachi, eyeing him.

"Alright." So, Sasuke poofed us there. Itachi and the ANBU followed.

* * *

_Yay...another chapter!!! Whooooo!!! So, I hope ya'll like this one. I say that every time, but it's true. Oh and i'll have a pic of Okami and Kyoko soon enough here. Whenever i feel like getting up. yeah...oh and during the little Sasuke airplane part when he was a kid, he crashes at the end. Have fun reading!!!_


	33. Tree Hunting!

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time:**_ And through **all** of this, I just wanted to go to sleep. But, as I heard Itachi continue snickering, an arm came around my waist and hoisted me to my feet, making me stand. I could feel Itachi's gaze center on us. _

_"So…I guess you two are "together" now?" He asked. Before we could answer the question, though, a couple more "cracks" filled the room. I opened my eye just a little._

_ANBU. Yay. _

_"The Hokage would like to see **all** of you in her office. Now." One commanded. Four centered around Itachi, eyeing him. _

_"Alright." So, Sasuke poofed us there. Itachi and the ANBU followed._

* * *

Only a few seconds later did we arrive at the Hokage's off- 

Holy-freaking-crap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S **_FREEZING_** IN HERE!!!

I shivered, moving closer to Sasuke, who smiled at me.

"Sasuke, it's freezing!!" I whispered. His grip on me tightened.

"Well…I'll keep ya warm, cause I'm warm!" He replied.

"Yeah, that's cause **_you_** have pants on…" I muttered under my breath.

"AHEM…" We all looked up. The Hokage was at her desk, wearing snow gear inside. "There are some things I'd like to discuss with the three of you." She started out.

"Can I ask why it's so freakin c-cold?" I asked, shivering yet again.

"No heat. We're getting it fixed."

"D-damn…" I replied.

"So…what did you call us for?" Sasuke asked.

"For him." She pointed behind us, where Itachi stared down eight ANBU with the Sharingan.

"If they start fighting, **_you're_** breaking it up." I whispered to Sasuke. I had neither ambition nor interest to deal with it.

"Alright." I think he knew I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Uchiha Itachi…you left this village years ago and now, four times I might add, you've broken through our defenses, even when we've quadrupled guards. I don't like that, especially when you are a Missing-Nin, who is wanted. I could have you arrest-"

"NO!" I growled. Immediately, I shut my yap…I don't even know why I did that.

The Hokage just gave me a strange look, as did Sasuke and Itachi, but she continued. "But…I did not take that measure. I want an explanation. Why have you returned and what is your business with Konoha?"

"Umm…I can answer half of that." I said meekly. "He's been coming because of me. I need someone to talk to when I can't go to him," I nodded to Sasuke. "Or my brother. You know how stupid men can be." She chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"And I will answer the second half. I am here for her, as she said. My business is nothing but that." He took a step toward us, making the ANBU tense up.

"And you have no intention of killing?"

"If they are after her, I will kill." He answered.

"Stealing?" She asked.

"No."

"What about your rank?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I don't care. My skills are **_mine_**. I need no "rank" to tell me that." He stared her right in the eye.

She nodded. "I will restore your rank up to Jounin, but you can only accept D or C ranked missions for the time being. Understood?" Suddenly, I felt very hot. But…I thought the room was cold…So, I stepped away from Sasuke. Ow…why is my head pounding…?

"Kyoko…?" I heard Sasuke question. I just shook my head, letting him know to let me go, but he didn't.

"It's really hot in here…" My vision blurred, as I tried to see.

"Didn't she **_just_** say she was freezing?"

"Yeah…I don't know what's up with her…It's like an off and on fever. She's been like this since earlier today."

"We…bet……ock…er…ut…"

**Sasuke's Pov**

Sigh…What the hell is going on with her? I looked at Kyoko, who we'd knocked out, her temperature **_slowly_** falling to normal, again. Itachi even gave her his new black cloak…for now. He put it over her, after I pried her from me and put her in the Hokage's chair, which she gave up.

"Sasuke…you said this happened before?"

"Yeah. I thought she was just getting sick." I replied, walking with the Hokage and Itachi to the other side of the desk.

"It's her spirit." Itachi stated. We both looked over at him. Why would he say that?

"That makes sense…" The Hokage murmured.

"What does?" I asked, looking at the Hokage first, then Itachi.

"Well…I believe what he means is that since Kyoko has the Demon-God within her, the human and wolf spirits are warring to be the dominant one."

"And since the Demon-God has higher chakra, her chakra will spike at random times when the wolf spirit takes over. And when the human spirit takes over, it's a drastic change."

"Like her temperature?" I asked/finished, looking up at him.

"Yes." He answered.

"So…what do we do about it?" I asked, looking at both of them.

Pause.

"Seal her." The Hokage and I looked at Itachi.

"No. We can't do that." I disagreed.

"We must. She will die going through that drastic of a change so often, Sasuke." Itachi said sternly.

"But, if we seal her, than she can't protect herself!" I retorted.

"Yes, but it's **_because_** of her she needs to be protected!" He replied.

"Boys, **_boys_**!! There's no reason to fight over it!!" The Hokage pulled us apart, letting ANBU stand between us. "There is, obviously, no other choice." She stated. "We **_cannot_** seal the Demon-god. It would leave her unprotected from anything. Over the last few weeks I've noticed a change within her. She seems to be faster and more alert in things she wasn't before, but her personality is weakening…as well as **_her_** mind." She looked solemnly at Kyoko. "There is nothing we can do but keep her around people who can try to keep her human. Inevitably, she will be lost…I just don't know when…" I looked over at her and gulped down the lump in my throat. I can't…won't loose her again. "That's why I'm having her move in with the two of you."

"WHAT?!" I looked over at her.

"Yes…Neji is **_always_** on missions, while I can assign Sai to Team 7…and she can keep you two from killing each other." Oh, boy…

"Hokage…what's Neji going to say?" I asked.

"He, unfortunately, must deal with it. I can't afford you two to destroy the village over something so petty." She replied. "Understand?" We nodded. "Good. Dismissed." So, Itachi took his cloak back, I took Kyoko and we headed home.

When we did get home, I put her to bed immediately and headed back downstairs to find Itachi looking at the old photos on the wall.

"I thought you were going to sleep." He said, turning around and facing me.

"No. Just putting Miss-gets-lost-a-lot to sleep." I replied, pointing up to the room.

"She **_still_** gets lost?"

"Well…not lately, though, she hasn't traveled around town much. It's usually with someone, so…she just follows us."

"Figures."

"Yeah." I took a seat on the couch and sighed. I can't believe he's back…and she's going to be living with us now…But…did you really hafta cause her so much trouble, Okami-chan?

I stared at the floor, not even meaning to. I yawned and looked at the clock. 12:26pm it blinked back.

"Well…" I stood up and walked over to the stairs. "Night. Just pick a room. We'll get everything sorted out tomorrow."

"Sure." I walked up to my room and just as I put my hand on the doorknob, another question popped up from behind me. "Isn't that the room you put Kyoko in?" I turned to face my brother, who stood there, looking directly at me.

"Yeah."

"So…you two sleep together?"

I scoffed. I thought he would've figured it out. "Yeah…we do."

"Oh."

"Night." I opened the door and took one step inside.

"Wait." I rolled my eyes, sighed and turned back around.

"What?"

"…" He just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, more aggravated. I wanted to get to bed.

"Nothing." I just arched an eyebrow.

"Okay…night."

"Yeah." Before he could call me out, again, for some stupid reason, I got into my room and locked the door. I wish I had one of those "Do Not Disturb" signs. But, I went to bed, hoping to god that no one would show up at like 7 in the morning. Grr.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Okay, so, how long has it been since Itachi came back? Hmm….About a week…and a half…So…I've totally neglected training, but I do consider pulling Itachi and Sasuke from tearing each other apart some type of training. Umm…what else…oh, yeah, I haven't been able to talk with Okami-chan for a long time and it's starting to worry me…

And guess what? Christmas is just around the corner!!!!! Yay!!! …The only thing is, Sasuke and Itachi are **_impossible_** to shop for!!!! I mean, all they do is train or read really bad books, and I'm **_not_** buying those…so what the hell do I get these guys? So, that's what I'm going to do sometime; shopping with Hinata…and Naruto.

Yeah, I've gotten used to everybody again and the stress that comes with life, and moving most of my stuff to the Uchiha's even though both were a real **_bitch_**. And Neji wasn't too happy with me living with Sasuke and Itachi, but he had to deal, even though he freaked out in the beginning. I felt bad, though, so I go over every weekend to see him. Kuroi was hit the worst though. I couldn't let him live with me anymore…since Itachi's allergic to dogs (who knew?)…So I'm having him stay with Neji until all of this Okami stuff blows over.

So yeah…I was over at Neji's, spending the day with him, when the phone rang. Neji answered, of course, and after he finished he said that I needed to go back to the Uchiha's pronto. So, I did, taking some stuff that I left at Neji's with me. I headed out of the Hyuuga manor and into the city. That…was when I realized I was lost as hell. Yay.

After an hour I found a very familiar place; the Ramen Bar. So, I went up and asked.

"Um…'scuse me." The waiter, who I'd met before as a wolf, turned to me.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

"Well…yeah…I'm kinda…**_lost_**..." I replied, looking around.

"Ah…where're ya headed?"

"The Uchiha Compound." I answered.

He gave me a look and asked, "Are you a friend of Naruto's, by chance?"

I perked up, and replied, "Yeah…**_why_**?"

"I hear about you a lot. He's very protective."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so's **_everyone_** else. But, could ya help me out?"

"Sure." He chuckled. So, on a piece of paper from inside the shop, he wrote directions for me. I thanked him and followed the directions.

After yet another hour, I found "home" and opened the door. I took one step inside and found both brothers right infront of me.

"Thank god!!! You had us worried."

"One of us. I figured you'd gotten lost." Itachi stated. I noticed he had something in his hand…but he moved it before I could see it.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to follow it, but Sasuke stepped in front of my view.

"You got lost, didn't you?" He asked.

"Um………**_yeah_**." I replied sheepishly. "What did you guys call for anyway? It's not like we had anything planned." They looked at each other and smirked. "Guys?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well…we do have something planned. See, every year, we'd go out to the forest behind our house and find the perfect Christmas tree. We'll be gone a few days." Sasuke explained, smiling.

"So…we'll be…**_camping_**?" They nodded. "Out **_there_**?" Again, they nodded. "NO WAY!!! You two are **_insane_**!!! You'd hafta catch me and muzzle me to get me out there!!!" Itachi showed what he had in his hidden hand. It was round…leather…it…was a muzzle. Suddenly, Sasuke lounged forward, but just missed me. I jumped back again. This time though, it was Itachi. This is **_ridiculous_**!!! So, I transformed and ran off into the city, hoping getting lost would help in some odd way.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"You missed her!!!" Itachi yelled at me as we ran to keep up with her.

"Well…if you hadn't showed her the muzzle so soon, I could've convinced her to get **_in_** the house!!!" I yelled back.

"Whatever. Just catch her."

"Yeah." You won't get away from us, Kyoko.

_**--XX--**_

Little over an hour later, we had her cornered in an alley way…and boy, she wasn't too happy. Snarling and growling at us, she hit the fence. She kept eyes and ears on us, though.

"Hey…it's okay…we'll only be out there for a **_few_** days." Itachi tried to calm her. She snarled even more.

"Good going." I shot a look to him.

"You try, then." He looked back, as I looked at Kyoko, who still growled.

"Ky-o-ko…I've got something for you…" Her ears **_immediately_** perked when I knelt down and put my hand in my pocket and rummaged around. Pulling out a small, but adequate Hershey's Kiss, I held it out in my hand and she stopped growling. Eyes wide, tail between her legs, she crept forward. She sniffed my hand and the kiss, keeping her eyes on me at all times, as well as Itachi too. And while she sniffed it, with my other hand I moved it around to the back of her neck, where the tuff of fur lies to pick her up without getting hurt. Just one second more…

Now!! I grabbed the tuff of fur, causing a split change with Kyoko, who as I picked her up, standing up myself, she growled and snarled, spitting at me.

"**_Gotcha_**." I looked her right in the eyes, hers showing complete anger. She snapped at me. "Calm down…it's not like we're leavi- **_Ow_**!!!!!!!" I tried to pet her with my free hand, but she bit me. She **_BIT_** me!!! Sinking her teeth in my arm, I dropped her, falling to one knee as she jumped on my head, on Itachi's, jumped off and onto a fence and running off.

"What happened?!"

"She bit me!!!" I showed my now bloody arm.

"She **_bit_** you?" He questioned, chuckling. "Wow."

"Shut up. It's not like you did anything." I replied, as we vanished, following her chakra around town, yet again.

_**--XX--**_

Losing daylight, we headed back to the house, having successfully catching Kyoko. She was muzzled, obviously, grumpily walking along with us, still growling lowly. How we got her to follow? A chain collar and a leash. We literally dragged her back home and tied the leash to the railing so she couldn't get away. I took the liberty of packing her stuff, since she was a wolf and wouldn't let us near her and after about 15 minutes we headed out to the backyard and into the forest, still dragging Kyoko along.

_**--XX--**_

We were sitting by the fire in our campsite, at least Itachi and I were. Kyoko, still furious, sat away from us, not out of sight, but near a tree. She was still in wolf form, though without the muzzle, since we took it off. We knew we were far enough that if she ran off, she'd get lost and obviously she knew it too.

But, we'd gotten there around dark, setting up camp and a fire, waiting until tomorrow to find a Christmas tree. And just as we sat-COLD, COLD!!!!! I looked down at my left arm, seeing a white muzzle pushing my arm out of the way. Then, as I lifted my arm, the rest of the wolf curled up in my lap and she shifted back to human form, setting her head on my shoulder, gently holding my shirt, yet again.

"I'm cold." She mumbled, snuggling against my shoulder.

"Well, duh. You were sitting in snow."

"I'm tired, too."

"Than sleep." I replied, watching her fall asleep. Guess we tired her out…Poor thing…

"I'm sorry for biting you." She pulled out of sleep, I guess, seeing my arm that was now bandaged up as she pulled it onto her lap, fingering the bandages. "I was just…upset."

"I noticed." I pulled my arm back, letting my hand met up with hers, and boy she wasn't kidding. She really was cold.

"I'm **_really_** sorry." She looked up at me, blue eyes just bright and staring. I patted her head with my opposite arm.

"That's okay. It'll heal." She looked back down, snuggling yet again and falling to sleep this time.

"She's out." I said a couple minutes later.

"About time. She couldn't've gotten tired when we were chasing her?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. She's just like that." I replied. "Well…I think I'm gonna go to bed too."

"Alright." So I picked her up, taking her with me, since she was already asleep and attached to my shirt.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"La, de, da, day…la, da, da-a-ayy…" I quietly sang to myself, walking along a barely beaten path, so disorderly that I did almost fall…a few times. Both Sasuke and Itachi were behind me, carrying a bag of out stuff from camp in one hand and an ax in the other hand. They both had said that we weren't **_too_** far from the forest…gasp…There it is!!! Yay!!! Wow...They look so pretty…

"Kyoko…why don't you go pick the biggest one and come back and find us?"

"Like she'll be **_able_** to make it back…" Sasuke muttered.

"Hey!! I don't get lost **_all_** the time!!" I spun around and looked at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Just **_100_** of the time." He replied. So, I grabbed his hand and pulled it, though he didn't move at all.

"Than you're coming with me!!" He dropped the bag as I yanked him toward the forest of evergreens.

"Have fun." Itachi plopped down on the ground, burrowing his ax in the snow.

So, I pulled Sasuke into the depths of the forest with me so I wouldn't get lost, but started picking out trees.

"Oh, look there's this one…" Then I saw an even bigger one. "Oh, wait!! I like this one!!!" That…was the fourth change I'd made. From behind, I heard an exasperated sigh. I turned back to Sasuke, who followed slowly. "What?" I asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just have fun with it." The shine of the sharpened axe caught my eye and I went up to it, tilting my head as I looked at it. Sasuke tried to wheel around to me, but I kept toward the axe, and ended up spinning too. "What are you doing?"

"Spinning."

He scoffed. "Yeah I know that. But, " We both spun, yet again. "What are you doing?"

"Is that heavy?" I asked, finally stopping and letting him turn to me.

"It weighs about as much as you."

"So it's not heavy?"

"No, not really. Now go find a tree. The sooner you do, the sooner we get home."

"Gasp!! **_Really_**?!"

He nodded.

"Yay!!" And I ran off into the forest, on a mission to find **_the_** perfect tree.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

I simply walked behind Kyoko, who was yards ahead of me, running to tree to tree. She couldn't pick one…until she screamed. And it wasn't a joyous scream. I ran to the sound of the scre- **_Whoa_**!!! What the hell?!?!

I slid downward and seconds later landing in cold snow.

"GASP…It's **_perfect_**!!" I heard Kyoko's shrill voice. I opened my eyes, seeing a couple huge trees and Kyoko standing in front of one. "I want this one!!" She pointed to it and turned to me. "This one…please?" She cocked her head. I got up, sighing and walked over to her. I took a look at the tree…god…it's **_huge_**… I looked back over at Kyoko, whose blue eyes just gleamed. She **_really_** wanted it. "**_Please_**?"  
"Oh…I don't know…it's really big…"

"But you said you'd do **_anything_** for me!" She pleaded. "**_Please_**?" She whined, batting her eyes.

I looked away. I can't say no when she does that…And I looked back. She whined again. "Alright. Stay here and I'll come back with Itachi."  
"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll be gone for about two seconds."

"Mmkay." She nodded, as I poofed off.

Itachi was exactly where we left him.

"Hey."

"Hey. She found her tree."

"It's not big, is it?" We both poofed off, landing back with her, who now sat on a rock, playing around with the snow and her chakra. "**_Damn_**." He finished, looking at the tree I pointed at.

"Yeah. I know, but…" I looked over at her, and whispered, "It wouldn't hurt to humor her."

He looked back at me. "Yeah, I know." So we walked up, picking up the axes and began chopping.

_**--XX--**_

About two hours later, we were on our way back to the house, setting the stuff on the tree, which Kyoko was also on, sleeping.

"I **_can't_** believe she's sleeping. She could wait until she gets home." I heard Itachi murmur, and I didn't like carrying something as heavy as that plus her either, but I replied,

"You should've seen her. She was running around everywhere, so I'm not too surprised."

"**_Figured_**." He replied.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"…ey…ke…p!" I sat up immediately.

"What?!" I looked around.

I was back "home", on the Uchiha's couch. They'd brought the tree in, rearranged the room and set it up. The one chair near the window was gone and the tree, about as big as the recliner itself, took its place, though it wasn't decorated. How can you set up a tree and **_not_** decorate it?

But, Sasuke stared back at me as I looked around.

"We're home." He pointed out.

"I see that…but why haven't you guys decorated the tree yet?" I sat up, stretching.

"Well…" He began to walk away.

"Wait, wait!! You're not getting away." I got up and followed him, grabbed his arm, wheeled him around and made him face me. "Why?"

"Because we don't want to." He crossed his arms.

"What?! Why?" I asked.

"Well…Christmas is a "family" thing…"

"Oh."

"And Itachi's not here." He pointed to the room where Itachi stayed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just left. He said he had someone to see." He replied.

"Oh…well…Do you wanna put them up with me? Because I'm **_not_** going to let it go undecorated."

"I don't know…isn't it messy…and doesn't it take forever?" He sighed at forever. I guess he **_really_** didn't want to do it.

"Alright. Just tell me where the box is and I'll do it myself." He looked at me, surprised and couldn't reply.

He opened his mouth, but closed it.

"Well?"

"Last room…in the box…"Christmas stuff"…" I walked off toward the room, opened the door, flipped on the light and looked around the room.

I sneezed, kicking up dust from the floor. Waving it away with my hand, I saw lots of boxes, all labeled something different, stacked and covered in dust. I walked over to the closet ones and began to look at the labels, having to swipe dust from most of them. I guess it was just too hard for him…for both of them…but, hey, you gotta start again. Never let something die, **_especially_** traditions.

So, I continued to look, finding it at the bottom of this huge pile and sighed.

"Looks like I've got some work to do…"

_**--XX--**_

So, for the next hour or two, I took my time, moving boxes here and there, until finding four boxes of stuff… and that was just for the tree.

I sighed, picking up one and heading out of the room. I walked back to the living room, seeing no one. Well…Sasuke said Itachi left…but where the hell did he go? Oh well… I shrugged my shoulders and set the box on the couch.

Now for the other boxes…

Once I got those to the couch, I opened the first box, blowing dust from the top layer. I found this box was the ornaments, the next was the lights, then more ornaments, and the last was the rest of the stuff for the house. And **_that_**, would wait for another day. It was already late and I didn't want to deal with it.

I sighed. It's too quiet in here…so I went over to the stereo thingy by the tv and turned it on. It was simply a random station on the radio, so I left it there, content with the music and went back to the boxes. I know something that will make this **_so_** much easier…

_**--XX--**_

Within an hour and a half, I had at least the lights on it. If you've ever put up a tree, you know that the lights are, usually, a **_damn_** mess!! I mean, I had to find one's that work, which was a disaster, and then I had to find some way to get them to the top. To make it clear, the tree's probably…7…7 and a half feet tall. I'm what…5"4'? Yeah, so you could imagine my troubles.

And there was no way I was getting a chair. I could fall and kill myself, which is what would, most likely, happen. So, after staring at it for a while…I figured…why not use my powers? I mean…it counts as training…**_right_**?

It didn't much matter, just that I got it done. Christmas is something to be celebrated and I'll be damned if nothing in the house is decorated. And using my chakra, I whipped up a bit of wind and started at the top, heading down in a spiral, finally ending at half the tree. I sighed, and looked back at the other lights I'd piled up.

There was nothing. No other lights worked…damn…I'm **_screwed_**…I can't go out at this time of night…nothing's open…

"Having troubles?" I turned around, seeing Sasuke standing there with another box.

"Um…" I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah. I ran out of lights."

He just shook his head and brought over the box he had. "Don't worry. I found another box."

"Okay, I'll get it." I began to open the box, when he put his hand on mine.

"No, that's okay. **_We'll_** do it."

"Gasp, really?! **_Yay_**!!"

"Yeah. It's not fair that you hafta do everything around here."

"It's okay. It keeps me busy!!" I replied, happily. "Anyways, let's get this stuff up. Christmas doesn't wait for anyone!!"

So, we began to get more and more stuff on, when the infamous question came up.

"So, Kyoko," Sasuke asked, putting a glass star on a branch above my head. "What did you get me for Christmas?" I looked over at him, who looked back with a smirk.

"Hmm…I don't know…I'm not supposed to tell." Truthfully, I hadn't gotten him anything, **_yet_**. But, I smiled, throwing the tissue around another glass ornament on the floor.

"You didn't get anything, **_did_** you?" He asked, trying to catch my sight. I wouldn't let him.

"Well…not **_yet_**. You two are hard to shop for." I put another ornament on the tree.

"Really? Why don't you just buy Icha-"

"You **_really_** think I'm gonna buy that?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"No, I guess not."

"Yeah…so I'm thinking outside the box." I threw another tissue thingy on the floor.

"Big box or little box?"

"Oh, **_big_** box. You two require some **_serious_** thinking."

"What **_kind_** of thinking?" I just looked over at him. He looked back with a perverted smile.

"Not **_that_** kind of thinking, Sasuke-hentai." I replied, smiling. He **_hates_** being called that.

"I resent that. I'm-"

"A perv."

"Not."

"Are **_too_**!"

"Prove it." He crossed his arms. Ohhhhh……he should **_not_** have said that.

"Okay." I smirked, walking up to him, taking the ornament from him and setting it on the table. Then I looked up at him, standing on my tiptoes, slipping my arms around his neck coming very close to him. I could even feel him quiver. I kissed his lips gently and pulled back, breathing on them gently. He quivered again. "You **_are_** perverted." I lowered my eyes, just looking at his and stepped back, taking my arms back and simply walked passed him into the kitchen. I'm hungry. Seconds later…

"**_KYOKO_**!!!!!!!!" He ran into the kitchen, slipping on the ceramic tile and crashing into the counter. I just watched him, sitting on the other counter, holding a jar of peanut butter in my lap, a spoon in my hand.

I was really enjoying this. He scrambled to his feet and slid over to me, over sliding and falling again, but came right back.

"Yes?" I opened the jar, just watching with delight.

He panted, saying, "Okay…I…am…perverted. But…"

"But what?" I scooped a spoonful of peanut butter and just licked the spoon. He watched with wide and amazed eyes. I just smiled. "You're hopeless, Sasuke."

"I know…**_but_**…"

I offered him the jar. "Have some peanut butter because I'm not going **_anywhere_** until that tree is finished."

"Oh, **_really_**?" He gave me a grin. What's he thinking now? "Than let's go finish that tree and get to bed!" He took the jar, put it beside me and picked me up off the counter.

"Hey!!" He just smiled, taking me into the living room.

"Like you said, let's get the tree finished-"

"So you can sleep with me?"

He looked away. "Yep."

"But," He immediately looked back at me. "I have my **_own_** room now. I sleep in **_there_** now."

"But…" He looked at me with big, black, puppy eyes. "Please?" Now it was his turn to ask "my" question. "**_Please??_**"

"Oh, alright…but can you put me down now?"

He opened his mouth to reply.

"Just do it, or I'll change my mind." He smiled and put me down immediately. "Now," I clapped my hands together and turned to the tree. "Let's get this finished!!"

* * *

_Sorry this one's a little later than the others. I've lost motivation somweher along the way, so it's a little harder to write, but i can tell you that the upcoming chapters are good. And i don't know if some of you know, but the first picture of Okami and Kyoko is up!! Just click on the link on my profile. I have one up coming on just Okami in her wolf and human form. yes, she also has a human form, just not usable right now. And the picture is mine, i drew it, so if you'd like to use it, ask first. Compliments, and **constructive** critsim is gladly accepted. Flames burn and burns hurt. Thanks for reading:)_


	34. Misconceptions

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time:**_ I offered him the jar. "Have some peanut butter because I'm not going **anywhere** until that tree is finished." _

_"Oh, **really**?" He gave me a grin. What's he thinking now? "Than let's go finish that tree and get to bed!" He took the jar, put it beside me and picked me up off the counter. _

_"Hey!!" He just smiled, taking me into the living room._

_"Like you said, let's get the tree finished-"_

_"So you can sleep with me?" _

_He looked away. "Yep." _

_"But," He immediately looked back at me. "I have my **own** room now. I sleep in **there** now."_

_"But…" He looked at me with big, black, puppy eyes. "Please?" Now it was his turn to ask "my" question. "**Please??**" _

_"Oh, alright…but can you put me down now?" _

_He opened his mouth to reply. _

_"Just do it, or I'll change my mind." He smiled and put me down immediately. "Now," I clapped my hands together and turned to the tree. "Let's get this finished!!"

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

So, you know how **_most_** people get their Christmas gifts early? Like a few months, or even weeks?

Yeah, that's…**_not_** me. It was about two or three days before Christmas and I didn't buy anything…**_yet_**. I was going to give Itachi the first three books of Icha Icha Paradise, so he was covered…but then there's Kyoko. I have **_no_** clue on what to get her!!! She's so random, that anything will cover it, but I don't want to get something random. I want to get her something special…important. And I wouldn't **_dare_** ask what she wants, or else she'll yell at me for not going out yet…and I wasn't going to ask Sakura. God knows she'd end up telling Kyoko anyways.

So, that's where I'm headed…**_sorta_**. I'm going to the one person who knows what she wants, won't freak out on me, and won't tell; Hinata. I **_can't_** go to Neji…he'd tell me I couldn't afford to give her what she deserves…oh, I didn't tell you about **_that_** did I?

Well, it's very simple. Neji is way too overprotective. If I mention anything about her at all, no matter if it's in a friendly way or a boyfriend way, he motions that he'll kill me, so…I just kinda steer clear of him.

"Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" I recognized the voice immediately. Naruto.

"Yeah." Hinata replied. Did I mention the two of them were going out? Yeah, I heard it from Kyoko.

"Than let's go!!!" Typical Naruto… And just as I took a few more steps, they came into view.

"Teme!!!" I could see Naruto waving as he ran up, obviously on a sugar-high or something, pulling Hinata with him. We met up only seconds later. "What cha doin here?!"

"Well…I wanted to ask for Hinata's help."

"With what?!" He asked, defensively.

Hinata gripped his arm a little bit tighter. "It's okay." She looked at me. "What do you need?"

I looked down, sheepishly and replied, "Well…I haven't gone Christmas shopping yet-"

"And you have no clue on what to get Kyoko, right?"

I looked up at her. "**_Exactly_**."

"Can I come?" Naruto asked.

"Um…I don't know, hun…you might slip up and tell her." Hinata replied.

"Awww…Okay. Just call me when you finish!! Good luck!!" He vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Now, let's go. We'll find something." She assured.

* * *

So, we headed into the heart of the city, talking along the way.

"Well…I'm not going to give you exactly what she would like…but…hints. You get to figure it out on your own."

"Fair enough."

"Alright…just some questions. Tell me a few things about what you know she likes."

"Shiny stuff. Chocolate. Sleeping. **_My_** shirts. Being outside. Peanut butter. Did I mention shiny stuff?"

She giggled, replying, "Yes…so take what you just said and pick the best ones."

"Shiny stuff and Chocolate?"

"Good. And, what do most girls like that's shiny…somewhat expensive…and pretty?"

This took a second of thinking."…Jewelry?"

"Yeah. So…where are you headed?"

"The jewelry store?" I asked.

"Good. I'll see ya." She vanished.

"Thanks, Hinata." I couldn't believe she left me here. At least I had some idea now…

* * *

So I headed for the Jewelry store and walked inside. I turned back around and **_almost_** – so close too, but not enough - walked back out.

"**_SASUKE_**-**_KUN_**!!!!!!" I jerked to a halt, hearing one of my **_many_** fangirls. "What are you doing here?! Are you gonna buy me a ring?!?"

I turned around, looking slightly down at the blonde kunoichi. "**_No_**, Ino." I rolled my eyes.

She huffed. "Then what **_are_** you doing here? Are-"

"Don't ask if I'm gonna buy you something. You already know the answers to all of your questions, so **_stop_** asking them." I cut her off. I really **_cannot_** stand her.

She scoffed, trying hard to cover up her surprise, eyes confused, mouth open. She huffed again and stormed out mumbling, "Cold hearted bastard…"

Anyways, I went up to the glass counter, seeing all of the rings, necklaces and assorted shiny expensive stuff. One ring with a **_small_** – and I do mean **_small_** – gemstone, was $300!!

"Can I help you?" I still looked at that ring. $**_300_**!!!! For a **_ring_**?! "Ahem!" The clerk tapped against the glass, making me look up at him. "Can I **_help_** you?" He repeated.

"Um…yeah, sure." He was about my height, maybe taller, slicked back blondish hair and brown eyes.

"What are you looking for? We've got an extensive collection of rings and necklaces."

"Well…I don't know exactly what I'm looking for…I just…um…want to get something for my…um…girlfriend." I could call her that right? I mean…we've kissed…slept together…

He took a smirk; resting his elbow on the counter, head in his hand. "You've never done this, **_have_** you?"

"That obvious?"

"**_That_** obvious." He repeated. "Lemme help. Follow me."

He led me over to another counter, though on the other side of the store.

"Tell me about her. Favorite color, time of day, flower…stuff like that."

"Why?"

"It helps to pick out something." He replied.

"Well…she like black and silver…she likes the nighttime…and –"

"Wait, lemme guess. **_Roses_**, right?"

I nodded.

"Hm…your girl's a romantic, isn't she?"

I nodded again. "But, what does this-"

"Hafta do with finding a piece of jewelry? Absolutely **_nothing_**."

Now I was starting to get ticked off. "Well, than-

"**_HIROSHI_**!!!"

He jerked; looking at the direction his name was called. "Oh, sorry, I gotta go!" He said hurriedly, jumping over the counter and running off. A woman, maybe in her mid 20's ran up to the counter, angrily pumping her fist at him.

"**_Damn_** you!!!" She panted, out of breath and looked at me. "I'm sorry about him. He poses as a clerk to try and find out about girls, then he finds them and then tries to date them. You didn't give her name, did you?"

"No." Oooo…next time I see him, he's **_dead_**.

"Good. You'll be fine then. My name's Tama. Can I help you?" She smiled, still panting.

"Yeah. I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. I don't want something huge or expensive. Something…"

"Classy and pretty?" She finished.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Than follow me." She led me halfway around the counter to another glass counter. "In here," She pointed down into it, showing a lot of necklaces and some rings. "You'll find what you're looking for." She began to walk off, heading for another customer.

"Um…"

She looked back. "Yes?"

"Well…" I looked at everything in the case saying, "I've…never really…done this before…" I looked back up at her, who smiled and came back.

"That's sweet. Now, let's see if we can find something for her…" She looked through the case. "Are you going to spend a lot on her?"

"Well…not a **_ridiculous_** amount…but enough."

"Oh, good." She replied. "How about…" She pointed to a decent gold, heart shaped necklace, with little diamonds inlaid in it.

"No…" I shook my head. "I don't think she likes gold…she's more of **_silver_** color kinda girl."

"Oh, alright…how about this one than?" She pointed to another heart shaped necklace, though; this one was inlaid with sapphires. Wait…how much is tha-$**_400_**!!! No, sorry!!

"No…I don't have that much with me."

"Alright." She sighed with a little frustration. "This one should be within your range."

Now…this one…was really nice…it was only $150.99, which was even nicer. But just the design was nice. It was a small silver key, the handle in the shape of a heart, with a small Tavalite-shaped heart in the middle of the handle. The end of the key had three prongs of hearts, also being Tavalites. "It's one of a kind. And if you get this one, you could say that you're the one who has the "key" to her heart."

I just looked up at her, arching an eyebrow. "…"

"Well, you could!!"

"Alright…it comes with a warranty, right?"

"Of course."

"Than I'll buy it." I replied, watching her take it out of the case and set it on the counter.

"Good. She'll like it a lot, if you're wondering. Follow me please." She led me to the register and rang it up. "$152.06, please."

I took out my wallet, pulling out two hundred dollar bills. When I handed it to her, she arched an eyebrow.

"And you said you couldn't afford anything expensive…che-"

"Before you call me that, you might want to remember that I'm buying something here and **_not_** at a rival store. And, if she found out that I spent **_that_** much, she'd yell at me for spending **_too_** much, so here." I put it in her hand, as she continued to look at me.

"Okay…" She continued to ring it up, punching in some numbers. She looked up yet again. "Want it gift wrapped?"

I thought about it and replied, "No. I'll do it. Thanks." I took the receipt, the change and the necklace and it's box, and left, heading home. I sighed, walking home in the dark, holding it in my pocket. Who knew shopping could be so tiring?

­**_--XX--_**

I walked inside the house, seeing both Itachi and Kyoko sitting on the couch. She was writing or drawing something, listening to something. And Itachi…I think he was watching tv. The both looked over when I shut the door. Kyoko paused her cd or whatever and looked at me.

"You look tired." She set her stuff down and walked over to me.

"I am."

"Go get some sleep, then." Itachi stated, going back to his program.

"I don't want to sleep." Even though, I was tired…I didn't feel like sleeping.

"Wanna massage?" I looked over at Kyoko. She smiled back, tilting her head cutely.

"Sure." She grabbed one of my wrists, pulled it out of my pocket and pulled me along. Just after she turned around, Itachi poofed infront of her.

She squealed out of surprise and after calming herself, asked, "Yes?"

"**_Massage_**?"

"Itachi…get over it. You should know by now that some sins will be committed here." She smiled at him, making him even more confused.

"I was going to ask where you learned to give a massage…but okay."

"Just go sit down." She shut her eyes out of exhaustion as he went back to the couch. "Come on." She turned to me, leading me up the stairs.

As she pulled me upstairs, I realized that she shuffled her feet and stopped pulling me and sorta…just held my hand. I guess she's more tired than me…

"Hey…I think **_you're_** the one who's more tired." I walked up next to her, seeing that, once again; she was navigating with her eyes closed. "Kyo?"

She stopped, turned to me and said, "Can we take a rain check? I'm **_really_** tired, my back hurts and I'd like to sleep." She didn't bother to open her eyes and started to head toward her room.

I caught up with her and asked, "Well… How bout I go with you?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but I cut her off.

"No, nothing bad…See, Rao's been staying with Neji for a while…and I've been getting massaging tips from her." She shot a look over at me.

"So…wait…she's at Neji's right **_now_**?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me earlier, **_because_**?"

"Slipped my mind. Now, do you want a massage or not?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

**Itachi's Pov**

I watched as Kyoko and Sasuke headed up the stairs, together, which didn't bother me. What bothered me…was that there was nothing on tv. And if it were an animate object, I'd use Tsukiyomi on it. But, before I gave up on it, I flipped through the channels.

Of course…I threw the remote down on the couch, as the screen blipped off. I hafta get a life…So, I headed upstairs, taking one last look at the downstairs. All the lights were off, except the tree. The different colored lights were still on and lit the room. Then, I continued upstairs, in which something perked my interest.

Now, you must remember, the house is usually quiet – unless Kyoko's blasting her music – and ever since we got back, Kyoko and Sasuke have been sleeping in separate rooms. And since, my room is across the hall from Kyoko's, it was unmistakable to hear what was goin on in her room.  
"**_Ooohhh_**…wooow…" I stopped dead and looked at Kyoko's door. Why was she moaning like that? Curiosity getting the better of me, I went closer to the door, leaning on it to hear. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" She asked, still having a tone of pleasure in her voice.

"I had a good teacher." My brother replied.

"Mmmmm…"

"Hey…I'm gonna try something different…and it **_may_** hurt, alright?"

"Sure…" She replied like she was stoned. She must've been tired, but than why was she doing **_this_**?!

Only seconds later, my eyes widened and now I definitely was not leaving that door.

"Ahh!" A simple scream…I think. "Haa!" That wasn't a laugh…more like an intake of a sharp breath…"Ohhhh…"

**_What the hell are they doing in there?!_**

"Is that better?" He said it breathlessly. **_BREATHLESSLY_**!!!!!!

"Yeah…but go back to that **_other_** thing…it felt better…and use a little **_more_** pressure."

"Alright…but you remember our deal…**_right_**?"

"Yeah…Everything you do to me I do to you, I know." I felt my upper lip, feeling something wet on it. I pulled my hand back to see blood…BLOOD?!

Now, I couldn't take it anymore, but I had to make a decision. Open the door and walk in…or leave them alone and never talk about it again.

I like the latter. I can't get in trouble with that one. So, I turned around and tried to get to sleep.

_**--XX--**_

I rolled over and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. 10:34am, it blinked back. **_Yay_**…yet another early morning. I got up, shuffled to the closet, put on one of my cloaks and stepped outside.

Wow…what smells good? I followed the smell, ending up in the kitchen, seeing Kyoko sitting at the table, head in her hands, waiting for food, while Sasuke was getting a few plates ready. Guess she'd already gotten in trouble…heh…

Though, when she heard me, she looked up.

"Good morning!" She chirped, smiling as well.

Then, Sasuke looked over and said, "Morning." He looked a little tired, but was still the same old Sasuke.

"Morning." I mumbled, pulling up a chair.

"Looks like **_someone_** didn't sleep well." Kyoko said in a sing-songy voice, lowering her head to meet mine that now sat on the table. I didn't feel like holding it up – too much effort for me as of the moment.

"Looks like someone **_did_**." I replied, looking up at her. She suddenly gasped, distracted by the plate of food infront of her. A plate then set down infront of me, the food steaming. I found the energy to sit up, picking up a fork and knife, too. Sasuke sat opposite of me, also eating.

"Yeah…I slept okay…though," She looked over at Sasuke, pointing her fork at him. "Whatever move you pulled, it **_still_** kinda hurts." She japed her fork in her eggs.

"Well, I told you it might hurt. Practice makes perfect, right?" He poked her side, making her squeal.

Wait…are they talking about…last…night? **_Ew_**. Why would **_anyone_** in their right mind talk about **_it_** while **_EATING_**?!

"Well, down at the spa we practiced on dummies."

I just looked at her. They…**_practiced_**…on…**_dummies_**?

"Well, this isn't the spa, is it? We don't have dummies here. That's why I need you." He replied, grinning at her.

"You could at least make sure you've practiced enough. Try it on someone else first before you try it on me. I mean, Itachi's here."

**_WHOA!!!_** Wait a minute!!! No **_way_**. She did **_not_** just say that!

"Yeah, right. Like he'd let me."

"Oh, come on. If you asked **_nicely_**." She replied, pointing her fork at him again.

He scoffed. "Right, Kyoko."

Then, she looked over at me. "Tai-tai-kun…why are you blushing?" She stared at me, wide-eyed.

Then Sasuke looked over at me. His fork clanged on the table seconds later; he was staring too.

"It's about what you two are talking about…" I began. "It's…not an open subject to talk about between **_family_**…" I looked away. "Especially with what you two did…" I looked over at them.

Kyoko looked at me with the widest eyes ever and gulped. "What do you think we did?" She asked, almost as if she regretted it, pulling her glass to her lips. Sasuke just watched.

"Didn't…you two…um…" I hushed my tone, feeling my face go red and looked away. "have…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. **_ME_**!! Uchiha Itachi!!!

"What?" Sasuke asked.

In a hushed tone I asked, "Have s…se…**_sex_**?"

Kyoko spat out her drink, cough, as she yelled, "**_WHAT?!_**"

Sasuke fell out of his chair, the plate of food crashing and shattering on the floor.

"Well…" I began, a little louder. "With what **_I_** heard…"

Kyoko cleaned up her "mess" with her napkin, growling. "Stupid ass…He was giving me a massage." She growled lowly, glare directed at me.

"Not from what I heard." I mumbled, avoiding her sight. Wait…who's the oldest here?! Definitely **_not_** her!

"Itachi…she's not lying."

"Yeah, I'm **_not_** that kinda girl."

I looked up at her. "**_Really_**?" I found a weak spot…now I can get her back for all the times she's ticked me off…heh…

"Fine. **_You_** two sort this out; **_I'm_** taking a shower." She left her plate and headed upstairs.

So…we kinda froze there. I stared at Sasuke, he stared at me.

He blinked.

I blinked.

"You really thought that?"

"Yes. It was very…convincing." I replied, for lack of a better word.

"Oh." He finally got up, walking over and grabbing the broom and dustpan, walking back and picking up the plate he shattered. He threw it all away, came back to the table and sat back in his seat. "What d'ya say we pretended it all never happened…unless we wanna mess with Kyoko?"

I looked up. "Sure. Sounds good. Wanna set up something to mess with her?" I looked at the clock. "We have about 15 minutes."

He smiled. "Why not?"

**_--XX--_**

**Kyoko's Pov**

I can't believe it!! I just **_can't_**!!! HOW could **_Itachi_** think **_that_**?! Of all things, **_that_**!!! God…I'm surrounded…Anyways, I stepped out of my room after drying my hair, which is usually the last thing I do in my list of things to do after a shower. I wonder if the guys sorted stuff out…heh…Sasuke probably just made it worse…

So, I walked down the hallway, down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!!?!? I found Sasuke, sitting close to this girl…grrr…She was pretty, though. Hair a little shorter than mine, black, with equally black eyes. He was talking to her…as if he was talking to me. And then…I clicked my tongue and waited for him to see me.

No reaction.

THAT LITTLE……HE'S IGNORING ME!!! I tightened my hands into fists, glaring into the back of his head. Finally, the girl pointed to me, tapped his shoulder and asked,

"Sasuke-koi…who's that?" Sasuke-KOI?! What's with this?! He looked at me, went back to her and said,

"Oh, she's…the maid."

"WHAT?! I am no maid!!!" He got up, holding her hand and pulled her over to me. He looked me dead in the eyes and explained.

"Kyoko…see, while you were in the shower I went out to get some…wrapping paper and met Taiya. We got to talking and we realized how much we had in common, so I brought her back here and I decided to make her my girlfriend."

WHAT THE HELL?! "What?"

"Taiya" who was just as tall as him, maybe a little shorter, wrapped her arms around his neck, glared at me and said, "Basically he said that you are yesterday's new and I'm his." She smirked.

"B-but…" I began, feeling tears coming, "I…I don't understand." I choked.

"You don't have to. He's mine now." I didn't dare look at Sasuke, being that I was mad and upset… "Now, run along and pack…I can't wait to see my new room." She began to laugh hysterically, going back and trying to sit on the couch. She finally found her spot and sat there, staring at me smugly. I looked back at Sasuke, still confused, feeling a couple tears roll down my cheeks.

"Kyoko…" He started off sentimentally, trying to put his hands on my shoulders. I pushed them away and backed up.

"**_Bastard_**!!!" I yelled at him, turning and running to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. I fell onto my bed, grabbing a pillow. I couldn't believe it! He met her only like…five minutes ago?! I just didn't understand, sobbing into the pillow.

_'He's leaving you…you'll be alone…again…'_ I heard a voice…a distorted version of Okami-chan's voice…and I tried not to listen to it, closing my eyes tightly. _'Face it…he found someone better…someone…worthy…you're just…trash…now just sleep…let me out…' _

…**_Could_** she be right? Wait, why would Okami-chan tell me this? Why would she say something like **_that_**? And then…I heard a knock at the door and glared at it. It was **_him_**.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I watched Kyoko run up the stairs and into her room, hearing the click of the lock. I looked back at "Taiya", who poofed into Itachi.

"Wow…you're mean." He said, holding the remote in his hand.

"**_I'm_** not the one who joined an **_evil_** organization." I retorted.

"You made your best friend/ girlfriend cry. Face it. You are a **_jerk_**." He just smiled a little smile.

"You **_really_** hate me, don't you?"  
"No. I just **_love_** to make your life difficult. You make it too easy."

"I've noticed. Just…stay here…I'll deal with her." I replied.

"You better…or else she's gonna hate you for…**_forever_**." He said back, flipping through the channels.

"I know." I answered, heading up the stairs and to her room.

Arriving at her door, I knocked.

"Kyoko…open up…please?"

I heard her shift and say, "Go away."

I huffed quietly and stayed right there. "Kyoko, come on."

"If you don't leave **_right_** now, I'll take these shuriken," I heard the metallic scrapings of them, "And throw them at the door aiming at a place that isn't so **_happy_** for you." Was she…growling? It sounded like it…Wait, what?! Well…I shouldn't be too worried…she's not **_that_** good with shuriken…

THONK!!!

…heh…I guess she's better than I thought…I looked down at the door, seeing half of the shuriken sticking out through the door. She must be furious…

"Kyo, it's okay. It's just-"

Suddenly, the door flew open and a very upset, teary eyed Kyoko looked up at me, glaring at me. "I.**_HATE_**.YOU!!!!!" She slammed the door, the force of it making me fall backwards and stare at the door, mouth open. Did she just say what I think she said?

**Kyoko's Pov**

I **_hate_** him. How could he do this to me?! **_HOW_**?! I…I just don't understand!!!

_'You weren't supposed to…'_ Again with that **_damn_** voice!! It makes me just want to **_tear_** something apart! Like…a smile crept onto my face as I sat on my bed and looked at one of my pillows. I snarled at it and grabbed it. I saw my nails rip it to shreds, flinging the cotton behind me. I snarled even more, grabbing another pillow. I liked this **_feeling_**…this…anger…this…**_power_**. _'Good…**embrace** it…let the power take you…'_

I did.

* * *

_Guys, i'm sooo sorry i didn't get this up much sooner!!! I had a sinus headache for three days and two out of the three days i couldn't see...so, i couldn't exactly type...but yes, i finally got it up and working on the next chapter which will be soo much fun to read...but again, i'm sorry i couldn't get this up sooner!! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!!!_


	35. The Wolf Intrudes

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Neji Hyuuga. A cool, calm, semi-sweet, talented Ninja. Unknown to the whole village of Konoha, he has a younger half-sister! Hinata knows. The Hyuuga clan knows, and oddly enough...So does another Ninja; Sasuke Uchiha. But, what is it about this girl that he remembers? 10 years ago, she went missing, but know she's back, and streaming from her person, is a powerful, god-like chakra. Why has she come back? And where did she get this god-like chakra?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time:**_ I **hate** him. How could he do this to me?! **HOW**?! I…I just don't understand!!!_

_'You weren't supposed to…' Again with that **damn** voice!! It makes me just want to **tear** something apart! Like…a smile crept onto my face as I sat on my bed and looked at one of my pillows. I snarled at it and grabbed it. I saw my nails rip it to shreds, flinging the cotton behind me. I snarled even more, grabbing another pillow. I liked this **feeling**…this…anger…this…**power**. 'Good…**embrace** it…let the power take you…' _

_I did.

* * *

_

**Sasuke's Pov**

Wow…she must be really angry…I stared at her door, which she'd just slammed in my face. She must be furious… But, I got up, hearing her snarl at something and a tearing sound from inside her room. Strangely though…her snarl sounds…different… **_deeper_** than her usual snarl. I looked at the door, feeling two different chakra's fighting each other, fighting to stay at the top; to be in control even…and it didn't seem right. So, I stood up and checked the door. That's even stranger…wouldn't she lock it again? Thus, I turned the knob and opened the door.

What stared back at me, scared the daylights out of me. It was Kyoko…but not Kyoko. Her back was to me, sitting on her bed, but she turned to see me when the door opened. Her tail, which hadn't made an appearance in a while, was there, bushy, white and black-tipped…Her ears were there too, focused on me; marks on her face and arms glowing silver. Her eyes scared me the most. They were still the blue I'd always seen, but now, there were pupils, black as the night, staring at me with deathly intent. She snarled at the sight of me, keeping a low growl, showing her new white fangs. And that's when it hit me.

The wolf was taking over. And before I could think, she threw what was left of the pillow away, showing the size of her razor sharp nails and jumped off of the bed…heading for me. What the hell…

I got away from her as she slashed at me, missing me by mere millimeters…or so I thought. Landing at one of the sides of the room…ow…what? I looked down at my shirt, seeing she **_had_** got me, four claw marks, each of them bleeding…and boy, did they sting. I shook my head, remembering that she was still in the room…hey, wait…where'd she go?

I frantically looked around, seeing she was nowhere-

"Looking for **_me_**?" My sight was directed toward the distorted voice, which was right on the bed. She was there, sitting there still staring at me, though it wasn't Kyoko…or Okami…it was **_both_** of them, Okami being the more dominant of the two. "Scared yet?"

"Who are you?" I asked as calm as I could.

She looked at me, eyes going right through me, tilting her head up just a little bit. "I am them."

"**_Them_**?"

"And they…want you **_dead_**." She smiled wildly, showing her canines. She jumped off the bed, almost pouncing on me like a wolf, landing on me, making me fall to the ground. Before she had a chance to snap and bite at me, I grabbed something, **_anything_** from anywhere behind me and came up with something unexpected. Whatever it was, I brought it in front of me and shoved it in her face.

She blinked at it, and for a split second the pupils disappeared. Thank you, Makani!!! I realized that what I had shoved at her was Makani, the stuffed animal she must've thrown from her bed. She stared at it for a second more and…screamed in pain, holding her head.

"No!!! I won't…I won't go back!!!" This wasn't a distorted voice, now was it Kyoko's. It was…Okami…I guess… But, I took my chance to get Kyoko back, by sitting up and hugging her tightly. Whoever she was at the moment huffed, snarled and spat at me, looking me dead in the eye with killing intent. "Let me go!!"

"No. I want Kyoko back."

"**_Too_** bad!"

I held even tighter, but she didn't flinch. "Why? What happened between the two of you?"  
She smiled devilishly. "She's here…suppressed but here. She showed weakness when she lost you, thankfully for me."  
"Lost…me?" Oh, that… "Well, I hate to break it to you…. Hey Kyoko, listen up!! Girl, it was just a **_joke_**. I couldn't find anyone to replace her…why would I even **_want_** to?" I saw the change in her, eyes wide, pupils fading.

"I hate you." And just like that, the ears, tail, nails/claws, markings, everything, disappeared and she returned to normal. She looked up at me, eyes having no pupil and I asked,

"Are you Kyoko, or do I just hafta stay here?"

She smiled. "No…It's me." She replied wearily.

I loosened up, hearing her gasp and gently finger the wound on my chest. "Don't worry about it." I told her.

"I'm **_so_** sorry!" She looked up at me, eyes so sad. "She kept telling me these things and I was so mad and-" I kissed her to get her to quiet up.

She just looked at me when I pulled away. "Listen to me…it was **_my_** fault, okay? I didn't mean for **_this_** to happen."

"But-"

"No. I'm not letting you take the blame, okay?" I couldn't let her.

She nodded. "Okay, but at **_least_** let me help clean you up. I feel bad…I mean, " I pulled her up to her feet. "I **_am_** the one that clawed you."

"No…I think Okami did it." We walked into the bathroom, which was right across the hallway. She made me sit down, while she grabbed a roll of bandages and some gauze from the cabinet.

"No, Okami-chan wouldn't do that! She's…" Kyoko couldn't think of anything to say.

"**_Kyoko_**."

She looked over at me. "What?"

"You know who did it." She fumbled with the bandages. "You know it was Okami."

She bit her lip, picking it up again. "Yeah…it **_was_** her…but, I don't know why she'd do something like that. She's **_never_** done it before."

"I don't know why either. Just…be careful okay? I don't want to lose you."

"Like to that girl Taiya?" She replied, pressing on one of the marks, smiling.

"Ow!" I flinched. I guess I did deserve that…

"Sorry." She said, keeping her sight from mine.

"No. Taiya's not real. It's actually Itachi." She dropped the bandages and looked at me.

"Wait…so…Itachi's…a **_woman_**?!"

And just as I started laughing, Itachi walked by the bathroom. "What's so funny?"

Kyoko gasped and looked at him. "I didn't know you were a girl!!!!"

Itachi deadpanned, opening his mouth just a little bit. "Wha…?"

"That would explain **_sooo_** much!! I mean, you have long hair…and you paint your nails!!!" She just tilted her head cutely as he looked at her in confusion.

"Kyoko. I'm a **_dude_**."

She blinked and looked back at me, then back to Itachi. "But…**_he_** said you were a girl."

"Sasuke…" Itachi said angrily.

"No, no, Kyoko." I tried to say, stifling my laughter. "It's a jutsu that we can use. He's a guy."

"But…" She looked back and forth between us. "Than...why does he ac-mrff!!" I covered her mouth before she could say anything more to piss off Itachi.

"Well, I'm going back downstairs…see ya."

I let Kyoko go as soon as Itachi left…and out of hearing distance.

"What was that for?" She asked, gripping the roll, digging her nails in it.

"Nothing." I stood up, putting my arm around her shoulders and said, "Ya know…I bought some more peanut bu-"

She gasped loudly as we began to walk out of the room, down the hall and to the steps. "Really?!"

"Yep."

"Yay!!!" She smiled, heading off for the kitchen as I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Itachi was already there, on one of the chairs, flipping through the channels yet again.

"Hey."

"Hey." He answered not looking at me. "So…I'm a girl now?"

"No…she just got confused." I answered. I hate commercials, don't you?

"She got **_confused_**? That's kinda **_hard_**."

I looked over at him. "Don't worry about it. She knows you **_are_** a guy, alright?"

"Sure, whatever."

**Kyoko's Pov**

Wow…that was…**_really_** scary. I mean…I could've killed Sasuke! Okay, don't think that. It might happen again…hey, wait…I'm in the kitchen…**_ALONE_**!!!! Wow…

Anyways, I grabbed the peanut butter jar and a spoon from the drawer and headed toward the living room.

_**BRING!!!BBRRR-BRRRINNGG!!! BBBRRRRIIINNNGGG!!! **_

"I got it!!!" I yelled, picking up the portable phone that rested on the wall and clicking the button to talk.

"Hello?"

_"Kyoko?"_

I gasped. "**_Rao_**?!! Hi!!"

_"Hey girl…how are you?"_

"I'm good…how's Neji?" I asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

_"Why would I know? He's **your** brother."_

"Oh…I thought you were at my house…with him." I answered.

_"No…I left a while ago. I was just there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid while you were gone."_ She chuckled.

"He would do something like that, **_wouldn't_** he? Anyways, what d'ya call for?" I asked, opening the peanut butter and eating only a little bit.

_"Well…I thought we could throw a Christmas party over there, since we haven't met everyone from Konoha yet."_

"Hmm… I don't know. I like the idea though." I put down the spoon, put the lid on top of the jar and got up. I wonder what they'll say about it…

**Sasuke's Pov**

I heard the phone ring a few minutes after sitting down on the couch. And then I heard Kyoko's yell.

"I got it!!!" So, I didn't bother getting up. But the pursuing conversation was what worried both of us.

I mean, yeah, girls tend to gab and it sounded like a normal – and able to be ignored – conversation… until this line:

"Hmm… I don't know. I like the idea though." I heard her get up, and looked at the kitchen door. She stepped out, holding the phone and looked around the room. She started to laugh. "Yeah, I know!! He's **_such_** an idiot sometimes!!" She continued to walk around before heading back into the kitchen and sitting in one of the chairs, back to us, picking up a spoon and starting to eat the peanut butter. "Well, I just looked around and I **_think_** it's big enough for all of us…Though, I'm not sure…"

Rao replied something, which I couldn't hear.

"Yeah, ya know something, hun? I just don't care. Those two can sit up in their rooms if they don't like it. I'm holding this party."

**_Party_**? What's this all about? I looked over at Itachi as we both stood at opposite sides of the doorway, heads poked in to hear this conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't forget." She paused. "Yeah, that sounds good. We'll see ya then!!! Oh and don't forget those outfits!!! Bye!!" She turned off the phone and set it on the table, getting the peanut butter, her spoon and getting up. Itachi and I panicked, looked at each other and ran back to the couch, jumping over the back and landing on the cushions, getting back into a "comfortable-we-haven't-been-eavesdropping-on-you-we're-innocent" position. She walked in not even seconds later and just gave us this look and turned her head in suspicion. "What's with the faces?"

"What's with the phone call?" Itachi grumbled.

Her mouth opened just a little. "Oh, **_that_**. Um…" She plopped down on the couch next to me, putting her feet up on the end opposite of us. "Yeah…the 26th, we're holding a party here for everyone."

"And you did this **_without_** the owner's permission?" He replied.

She gulped down some peanut butter. "Yeah…I didn't think you'd mind."

"Maybe we did." Itachi looked at me giving this look like I should care. Which I didn't. If she wants to have a party, why not let her have it? It couldn't hurt anything.

"What?" I asked.

"Hah! See!! He **_doesn't_** care!!" She yelled, pointing the spoon at him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hissed at me.

"What?" I repeated.

"You're **_supposed_** to be on my side!!" He growled. Then, playfully, Kyoko poked me with her foot.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be on **_his_** side." She mocked.

"Well…I'm letting you two handle this…I don't care. I wouldn't mind a party." I said, trying to focus on the tv. I didn't want to get between these two. That would be murder…or close to it…

"Come on, Tai-tai-chan!! Why not?" She asked.

"Because Christmas is a family holiday." He replied coolly.

"But…we're having it the day **_after_** Christmas." She answered sweetly.

Silence. "Well…"

I laughed. He didn't have an answer.

"I guess…as long as I don't hafta do anything…" He started off. I heard a gasp from her and looked over. She had puppy eyes and looked at both of us. "It's fine."

"Oh, thank you!!!" She jumped off the couch and hugged both of us and ran into the kitchen – to call Rao back, most likely.

* * *

Hours later, Itachi and I were outside, training because there was nothing on TV and Kyoko had left, gone shopping with her cousin. I mean, the day was really boring…but I was thinking about other things… And somewhere around…oh, I don't know…maybe five…six; we both headed inside through the kitchen door, where the lights were off like we left them (since Kyoko left before we went training) and flipped on the light, heading into the living room. And just as we went through the doorway, holy – what the hell?! 

We both suddenly felt soaked, looking at the other and at our clothes. They were drenched, as were we, in this…red liquid…it wasn't water, but it wasn't blood. It smelled funky too. It was a scent that burned through my nose. I mean, it was **_strong_**. I looked at Itachi for an answer.

"I think…it's…hair dye…" He mumbled, trying not to get it in his mouth.

"Hair…**_dye_**?" Oh, man…

"Yeah, he's right." We looked over at the stairs, seeing Kyoko sitting on the highest step with a book in her hands. Her eyes moved back and forth across the page. "It **_is_** hair dye. I thought I'd get you guys back for tricking me." She flipped the page.

"Exactly…what color is it?"

She looked up from her book, set her head in her hand, smiled and said, "Well…Itachi…I think yours is a…fuchsia/ pink color…While Sasuke, if I remember right, yours is a hot pink." She looked back down at her book and began to read again.

**_P.I.N.K?!_** The **_worst_** color ever…wait… I looked over at Itachi. "Does hair dye come out in the shower?"

"I don't know!! Why are you asking **_me_**?!" He yelled back. He wasn't too happy either, I guess.

I looked away. "Well…you **_do_** have longer hair…and-" I was cut off, seeing my brother death glare at me. That meant, _'SHUT UP.NOW.'_

"No…this kind only comes out with a special conditioner that's hidden in my room." Kyoko said, eyes content with her book, slipping her hand under the page, getting ready to flip it again.

Itachi and I looked at each other. We were both thinking the same thing; who would find it first?

"I wouldn't worry about finding the conditioner…it's well hidden…and that dye gets harder to get out the longer it stays there." She continued.

Oh, **_shit_**. So I looks like whatever we do…we're gonna end up with pink hair… So, we ran up the steps, passing Kyoko and heading into our own bathrooms.

**Kyoko's Pov**

Hah. I got them back. I started laughing, seeing both of them run passed me and into their rooms. I can't believe they fell for it!! **_Hah_**.

I closed my book and headed back into my room for the night, smirking and relishing in the fact that both guys were most likely crying over their hair. And you know something? Why is it that the Uchiha **_brothers_** and the **_men_** of the Hyuuga family care **_so_** much about their hair? They're **_guys_**. Hm…I'll hafta ask here…soon…maybe **_after_** they mutilate me…

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

My hair…my poor hair…

I looked in the mirror, seeing that most of my **_usually_** black hair…was…**_pink_**. Bleah. And even though my hair was bad…Itachi's was **_worse_**. Since he tied it up and had most of it in his cloak…the top of his head is pink, then a line of black from the ponytail, pink yet again, and finally black tips. **_He looked like a tie-dye person._** Literally. Though I wanted to laugh, I couldn't…in front of him.

But, I had been thinking…there is a way to get that conditioner… other than waiting for Kyoko to give it to us. I figured I could just ask her; which is Plan A. I don't want – scratch that – I want to do Plan B **_first_**, but with her being her, I better just stick with Plan A. So, I teleported into her room.

She was there, lying face down on her bed, holding her head up with her hands, feet also in the air, swishing back and forth. Eyes closed, she softly sang along with the song that was playing on my old stereo.

_"I can't escape this Hell… _

_So many times I've tried, _

_But I'm still caged inside, _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare, _

_I can't control myself…"_

"Hey, **_KYOKO_**!!" I yelled jumping on her bed.

She yelped, managed to pause the song before halfway falling off the bed. She picked herself up and got back on the bed, sitting Indian-style and looked at me.

"What was that for?" She snapped.

"Calm down, it was just for fun."

She looked away. "Maybe for **_you_**. I don't like that."

"Okay, okay, no more scaring…" I crawled over to her, sitting infront of her. "So-"

"No." She said smiling, looking me right in the face. "I'm **_not_** giving you the conditioner."

I gave her a narrowed look. "Do you really think that my **_hair_** is the first thing on my mind?"

"**_Yes_**. You both love your hair." She replied.

"Not **_that_** much…I love you **_more_** than my hair."

"Well, I'd hope so." She answered, just watching me. She played around with the remote in her hands, fiddling with it.

"So…what are you listening too?" I asked.

"Oh," She looked at the stereo. "It's called, "Animal I Have Become" by a band called Three Days Grace. It reminds me of what happened earlier, which I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing. It wasn't you and you're not an animal."

She didn't speak, but looked away and pointed the remote at the stereo and continued the song.

_"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal,_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
__(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself."_

She paused it again.

"See?" She looked over at me. "It's **_just_** like me."

"No. It's not." I replied. "Get over here." I pulled her over to me, making her sit on my lap.

"What?" She asked, a pained look in her eyes.

"You are not, nor have you ever been an "animal"." I said sternly.

"But…I gave in to her. I really thought that that "joke" was real. I don't know what I'd do without you. It scares me when I think about it." She gave me the saddest look, almost…a needful look…I guess that wasn't the best joke to play…

"Well then, stop thinking about it."

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Come on," I pulled her just a little bit closer, as she resting her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna leave you…ever."

"Good. I'd hafta kill you." She growled, looking up at me. I just looked at her. "Joking." She said, smiling.

I sighed in relief. Thank god…I wouldn't want a repeat of earlier….

"See, that wasn't funny at **_all_**. Anyways," She pulled back, crawling over to the side of the bed and resumed to ly on the bed, holding her head in her hands.

_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal _

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)…"

Slowly, her hands slipped from holding her head up, one landing straight out, the other slightly bent, her head resting on it, the remote falling onto the floor. Once again…she was asleep. I just shook my head at her, smiling. She's just…

Well, I got up and put the remote back on the stereo, shutting it off as well. I looked back at Kyoko, who I thought was sleeping and found her sitting on the bed, looking at me.

"Are you gonna leave?" She asked meekly.

I turned around fully to face her. "Well…I-" My voice cut off. Just the look in her eyes begged, not pleaded me to stay.

"Can you stay? I don't want to change back…"

I sighed. "Alright."

"Yay!" She jumped up off the bed, coming over to me. "And may be I'll give you the conditioner a day early!!" She added.

"Really?"

"**_Maybe_**." She said coyly. I guess I got my hopes up…

So…we went to bed, as I wondered what happened to Itachi. I mean, he's not listening in **_again_**, is he? Anyways, I fell asleep soon after wrapping my arms around Kyoko, who sighed in relief before falling asleep.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasori's Pov**

"Morning. 9am. Host of Wolf-God-"

"OMG!!!!**_HAHAHAHHAHAH_**!!!!!"

I grumbled. "**_Host of Wolf-God_** leaves house. Goe-"

"**_O.M.G._** I **_CAN'T_** BELIEVE IT, YEAH!!!" The camera clicked and printed a picture.

I grumbled again. "**_Goes_** over to former member. Brother appears-"

"I **_JUST_** CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! **_I'M GONNA DIE, YEAH!!!!_**"

I looked back at my partner…the **_idiotic_** blond; Deidara. He held up pictures, looking at them and dropping the camera, continuing to laugh hysterically, while I was still trying to keep track of the girl. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Will you **_shut_** up?"

He looked at me with teary eyes (technically one eye, since the other's covered) and said, "B-but…**_Itachi_**!! With…**_PINK_** HAIR, yeah!!"

"**_Who_** cares?! He's not our target!! **_She_** is!!" I yelled back.

He looked up with his eye, still laughing. "**_PINK, YEAH!!!! AKA-SAMA'S GONNA LOVE THESE, yeah!!!_**" He held the photos to my face. Thank God we were out of hearing distance….

"Those **_won't_** last forever. Like fine art; now that **_is_** supposed to last." I replied smugly, crossing my arms.

"Art isn't made to last long, yeah!!" He yelled back, standing to meet me, though I was taller.

"**_Good_** art is."

"No way!!" He yelled back.

"Well…anyways…" I looked back over at the target. She was with the brother, arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. She said something, kissed him and headed back in the house and left. Before I could head off to follow her, my partner asked,

"Why **_are_** we following her? It's not like she knows **_how_** to use the Demon-God's powers, yeah."

I sighed in exasperation and looked back at him. "Because, we are trying to find her weakness. You remember yesterday, when she became someone else?"

"Yeah?" He stood next to me, watching the two below us.

"Well, that is close to the power that Aka-sama wanted in the first place-"

"So if we find and exploit her weakness…we'll get the power…yeah?" He asked.

I looked down, seeing the younger of the two Uchiha left. "Well…we know her weakness."

"We do?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes." I shifted my eyes back and forth between him and the younger Uchiha.

"What? Why do you keep doing…oh!!! **_HE'S_** her weakness, yeah!!!"

**_Finally_**. "Yes…so we'll go after him." I turned around. "Let's go." And poofed off, my partner following. Now we just have to make a plan…

* * *

_**O.M.G** I am SOOOO sorry that i haven't updated in forever!!! I feel soooo bad!!! I don't like to make excuses, but i have a solid one that explains everything. You see, last thursday, i was being ditzy and slipped on some ice. And it wasn't the smooth kind. It was very chunky dirty ice, and i bruised up my hands. the whole base of my right thumb, from below the knuckle to about the top of my wrist is still black and blue/green. I couldn't type those few days, but i had enough to get it finished. So here it is for all of you who waited. And i'll try to get the next one up asap. School isn't helping either. But, i'm still free to message if you'd like to talk or ask questions. That brings me to another point. I am sick and tired of flames. Yes, we all get them, and yes, i'm not a perfect person, but **COME** ON!!! This site, and others is **NOT** to put somebody down just because you have the computer screen to protect you. If you don't like the story you are reading, hit the little button that says BACK. Don't go and tell them that they suck as a person and at writing. It hurts and no one likes it. And if the story is good, but lacks some things, give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. Help them out._ Remember, what goes around...comes around. 

_If you agree with me, say something. Send me a private message or say it in a review, i don't mind anything. And if you don't agree, say that too. Something like this is fine. (Example from random part of my brain) "Hey, this story's awesome!! And i ttly agree with you!!!" Or, "Nice. Though i don't agree totally, i still have sorta the same thoughts." _

_Thank you, to both my readers and to...welll...everyone. Hugs:D PS: I'm sorry if this message offends anyone, i don't mean to sound rude, just venting a little._


	36. Christmas!

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc, ItaXOc..._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time: **_I sighed in exasperation and looked back at him. "Because, we are trying to find her weakness. You remember yesterday, when she became someone else?"_

_"Yeah?" He stood next to me, watching the two below us. _

_"Well, that is close to the power that Aka-sama wanted in the first place-"_

_"So if we find and exploit her weakness…we'll get the power…yeah?" He asked._

_I looked down, seeing the younger of the two Uchiha left. "Well…we know her weakness."_

_"We do?" He asked stupidly._

_"Yes." I shifted my eyes back and forth between him and the younger Uchiha. _

_"What? Why do you keep doing…oh!!! **HE'S** her weakness, yeah!!!" _

_**Finally**. "Yes…so we'll go after him." I turned around. "Let's go." And poofed off, my partner following. Now we just have to make a plan…

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"**_Help_**!!" I called out, stumbling through the door of the Uchiha household, after my usual curfew…since they **_had_** put one on me. The boxes in my hands fell to the floor, opening themselves, revealing my Christmas presents from my brother and my cousin. Some of them weren't meant for men, too. Like the couple bras Hinata got me. But, still…there was a lot of stuff and my hands were killing me. "Please?!" I yelled out to the house.

And seconds later, Sasuke ran down the steps, slid into the wall, got back up and looked up. He sighed with relief.

"Oh…you're not in trouble."

I scoffed and looked up, getting ready to just fall to the floor, my knees buckling under the weight of the boxes that were still in my hands. "Well, no…woop!" And yes, I finally buckled.

He seemed to soften, if not laugh and walked over. "Need some help?"

"Yes." I said meekly, looking up at him. He kneeled down and started picking up stuff from the boxes that already spilled. A few seconds later, he smiled and picked up something.

"**_Christmas_** present?" I looked up from the boxes I was trying to organize, which means just shoving them in and **_making_** them fit.

**_Oh, no…not THAT…_** I closed my eyes for just a second, took a breath and opened them again, feeling myself turn pink. "Yes. Can I have it back now?"

What he was holding…was one of the bras Hinata got me. Of course, she got a black one…a lacy black one to make it worse. And we all know what that means…

He just smiled…a big, dorky smile.

"It's **_not_** what you think, gutter-brain. Give it back." I lunged for it, feeling my hand close on…air. I missed…completely. I opened my eyes, since they shut when I lunged for my present, seeing that I was basically on top of Sasuke, while he held my bra up and away from my hand. I turned beat red. I know it, staring right back into the black eyes that stared into mine.

"No." He replied.

"What are **_you_** gonna do with it?" I asked, trying to move backward to a more comfortable position, since technically he was leaning backwards and I was leaning on him. But…strangely…I couldn't move. Though…I don't know why…

"Nothing." He just kept smiling.

"Sasuke, give her back her bra so I can get through the front door."

Startled by the voice, he fell back, as well as myself, but hastily, I grabbed my bra from his loosened grip and sat up, shoving it into another box and picking it up as I stood up. I avoided eye contact with both Sasuke and Itachi, who waited until we pulled the boxes out of the way. After that, he left, saying he was heading somewhere and left in the darkness. You know what? He **_never_** really says where he's going…he just says, _"I'm leaving."_ And yet, I hafta specify **_everything_**…

And still **_beat_** red, I looked around the room. I narrowed my eyes. Sasuke…was **_gone_**. Nowhere in the room. **_Nowhere_**. But…wait…what's this…? Behind the tree, was another box, so I set the box in my hands down, pulled some loose hair behind my ears and went over to it. Written on it in someone's unfamiliar handwriting read, "Christmas Decorations." But…didn't I put those up? So, I opened it to find…the **_outside_** decorations.

I sighed. I really didn't feel like putting them up, but looked around. The house…was really, really in need of sprucing up. And with the party…oh, I better get it done.

_**--XX--**_

I sighed heavily, looking around. The inside of the house was decorated, the lights hung from the ceiling, which wasn't easy, the garland wrapped around the railing, fake candles lit, some fuzzy stockings hung, everything. And sitting there sipping some hot chocolate I had just made, fidgeting with a piece of holly in my hair, I looked at the clock. 11:47pm on **_Christmas Eve_** and I'm by myself. **_Yay_**.

Wait…what's…a door? I thought he was sleeping…and seconds later, Sasuke walked down the stairs. Before he got to the bottom, he stopped and looked around.

"What the hell…" His voice trailed off as he walked down the stairs.

I watched him walk around and into the kitchen, then back into the living room and look right at me. He blinked as if saying, _"Explain."_

I just smiled.

"And you did this…why?" He asked a little gruffly, crossing his arms.

"I was bored and the box was there…but now," I said, setting my mug on a coaster in front of me and getting up. "I've got to get those other boxes put away." I went over to my presents, kneeling and began to pull things out and actually fold them and set them into the boxes. Then, sitting there, I felt a shadow come over me and looked up.

"Why don't we leave those for another day?"

I gave a confused look. "…Why?"

He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Just…come on." He continued to pull me until we reached the couch. He made me sit in the same spot as I was before and said, "Wait right here." I watched as he walked over to the tree, grabbed something and came back, hiding it from my curious eyes. He made me wait even more as he sat beside me, wrapping an arm around me and…did nothing. I don't know if you know, but I'm a very impatient person. I usually don't like to wait for something.

Thought, I didn't say anything, but I could feel a whine coming on. I didn't want to make him mad by rushing him…but…and finally…I whined.

"That's my girl." He said patting my head and putting a box in my hands.

I stared at it. And stared. Hey…the paper's shiny…Gasp, and so's the bow!!!

"Well…are you gonna open it?" I heard him ask.

"Umm…" I pulled some hair behind my ear and continued to stare. "I'm afraid to."

"Afraid to?"

"Well," I looked over at him. "It might be something to get me back." I looked back at the small box in my hands.

He chuckled, squeezing my shoulder and said, "Don't worry…it's not. Just open it."

"Kay…then I've got something for you, since we seem to be giving gifts early." I looked over at him, who's face lit up. I bet he knows what it is too…

So…I picked it up…hm…it's light…and after a couple seconds, I tore off the bow, sticking it in Sasuke's hair and continued to open it. And just to make him wait even longer, I tore off the paper perfectly and then I put it in his lap.

"Here ya go." He smiled, taking and balling up the paper and throwing it over the back of the couch. So…a black box…but, there's no brand name…but, enough is enough. Finally, I opened it-

_**OH.MY.GOD. **_

"Wo-" I was speechless, **_hell_**, I couldn't breathe, just staring at it. It was beautiful, no it was **_gorgeous_**. It was perfect; a small silver key, with these…four glistening gems with it…I mean, it was just beautiful.

"KYOKO!!"

I was snapped out of my daze, my staring at the necklace and looked over at Sasuke. He was obviously curious about what I thought about it, since his eyes were pretty big and he asked,

"What do you think?" He seemed almost hesitant, as if I didn't like it. Hell, no. I **_LOVED_** IT.

"It's…it's…" I was still speechless, bringing my gaze back to the necklace and staring at it. "…amaz…ing…"

"Well, here." I saw him take the box, take the necklace out of the box and fit it around my neck. I still looked at it.

"I…I c-can't believe you spen-" I started out, still a little breathless, but now able to speak.

"Don't worry about it. It's Christmas." He replied, wrapping his arms around me, smiling and looking at me with a devilish look. "Not to be greedy…" He started off, "But, where's **_my_** present?"

I smiled. "How could I forget?" So, I got out of his grip, amazingly enough, and went over to his present. I grabbed it, brought it back and set in his lap as I sat next to him, still fingering the necklace around my neck. "Merry Christmas."

He ripped the poor thing to shreds, threw the box behind him and completely stopped moving. In his hands was the special bottle of conditioner and he knew it. He had the biggest smile on his face. "Merry Christmas." He replied, holding the bottle as his foot twitched.

"If you wanna go use it…go-"

"No, no. It's Christmas." He refused.

"Not **_yet_**." I replied. Gasp…finally!!! "Hey," I turned to him and asked, "Do you hear that?"

He took a second to listen and replied, "The bells? …Yeah…why?"

"Well, come 'ere." I got up, trying to pull him along, who got up but didn't go further. "Oh, come on…please?"

He sighed. "Alright. Where are we going now?" He let me pull him over to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, where I made him stand there and looked at him. "Kyoko…what are we doing?"

"Ya know, when I said I put up everything I meant **_everything_**. Look up." He looked up slowly, but when he caught sight of the very top, his mouth opened just a little and turned into a smile. Nine rings…ten rings… oh, sooo close…. And when he looked back down at me, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him, under the mistletoe and on the twelfth ring of the bells.

After figuring out exactly what was going on, which wasn't long, he kissed me back, pushing me up against the doorway wall, also putting a hand on either side of me.

Wh-…I took a quick look at the front door, hearing a clicking sound from over there and-

**_Oh god_**, **_not again!!!_**

Right there, standing in **_full_** view of Sasuke and myself…was none other than _Itachius Interuptius_ himself. Sasuke had noticed too, pulling back from me and looking over.

"Wow…I guess I have good timing." He said, oozing with sarcasm as he walked near the tree, passed the tv and making his way to the stairs. He went up the first few steps, turned back and said, "Carry on."

**_WHAT_**?! Come on!!! And Itachi saying **_that_**?! Where ever he's going, it is soo making a change!! And just like that, Sasuke started kissing me again!! Men…

"What's wrong?" I didn't even realize he'd pulled back, but he looked at me quizzical.

"Y-your…brother's…home…" I replied, dazed.

"Oh, fine."

* * *

Before I could blink, we were gone standin- Oh, my god!! **_COLD_**, COLD!!! I shivered, but felt him turn me around, making me look out away from him. And there was where I saw the **_prettiest_** thing in all of winter, though I was freezing my ass off. 

Imagine this – Being on top of **_everything_**, letting it all go, seeing a forest of evergreens coated in the pure white blanket of flurries of snow, with a rounding of cliffs in the background, all pouring water from them, giving the crushing sound of a cascade with the mist covering the lake below, everything glistening in the light of the moon.

And the best thing about **_all_** of this?

I was there with the one person who was **_my_** world. Who meant everything in life that **_has_** meaning to me. IT DOES NOT GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around me until they found my hands and held them tightly, bringing back warmth to my freezing fingers. I brought his hands to my mouth, kissing them and leaning back on him.

I sighed heavily. This was **_the_** best.

No…it wasn't. In the back of my mind, she was there; Okami. She raged and raved, pounding to get out from her prison. And it scared me, which isn't all that hard to do. When I first met her, she was sweet…almost motherly…and I knew it wasn't easy for her; being locked up when **_all_** of her life she was free. But, I never realized just **_how_** it could change her. I didn't want to think she was evil – that she was an enemy. Now, though...she's turned. And it scares me to think that I can't get her back. She…was too far gone, too far corrupt and I could do nothing…until they found a way to separate us; which may never happen. And in the other part of the back of my mind, I knew it got better. I knew that I could be normal again. A simple girl, a simple life. No training, no nothing. Just being with Sasuke, was what I wanted, what I craved.

Wait, what am I doing? Why am I thinking about this **_now_**?

So, I closed my eyes tightly, banishing all the thoughts, all the problems, all the worries and fears from my mind. Right now was just a time to relax…to be free…

"Kyoko?" I heard Sasuke's worried voice fill the air.

"Yeah?" My worried voice shook to answer.

"Are you alright?"

I smiled. "I'm a little cold." I tilted my head up, seeing him look down at me, chuckling.

"I know. Let's go home." He said.

But, before he could do anything, I squeezed his hand. "Wait…I wanna stay a little longer."

He didn't answer as I thanked him mentally, going back to looking at the cascades. I didn't want to leave. Because leaving…meant going back to **_life_**.

"Come on…time to go. I don't want you or me getting sick."

I whined sadly. "…okay…" But we appeared back at the house, which was dead quiet, most of the lights off. If any of the lights were on, they were the Christmas lights, making the house see somewhat eerie. And as we walked back to the couch, I yawned, whining just a tiny bit. I felt his arm come back around me, and as we sat, he pulled me closer, so that I was leaning on him.

And yes, I was tired. Christmas with Neji and Hinata – not to forget Kuroi – then, walking home carrying who knows how many boxes, then, decorating the **_whole _**Uchiha household can make you very tired. So, I put my arms around him, resting my head on his chest and shutting my eyes.

And just before I fell completely asleep, he shook me awake.

"Hey…don't go to sleep…We're gonna wait for Santa."

I moaned quietly, being awoken from sleep. "You do that…" I mumbled groggily. "Sleepy time…for me…" I mean, seriously, **_how_** could I not fall asleep? I was relaxed and warm…the movement of his breathing was like a mother rocking her child to sleep, and the rhythmic beating of his muffled heart lulled me to sleep. "Night…nigh…t…"

"Sweet dreams." I felt him brush my hair away from my face.

I looked up, felling half-dead, seeing him look down at me. "Aishiteru…"

My vision dulled as I saw him smile and say something, but was too tired to care. I turned back down, shutting my eyes and falling to sleep.

_**--XX--**_

MMmmmmm…wait…where am I?

I shot straight up, immediately looking around frantically. Wait…I'm…in my room? Well, that's strange…I fell asleep downstairs…last…night…

_**OH.MY.GOD. IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!! **_

I almost screamed and jumped out of the covers and onto my bed.

"It's Christ-mas!! It's Christ-mas!!!" I sang to myself, bouncing off the bed and still bounced around as I got dressed. When I finally headed downstairs, I looked at the tree. There were boxes and boxes underneath the tree, which when I went over to them…they were all set into neat piles. Three, equally sized piles, all of them having shiny wrapping paper, but only one pile had bows on it.

Drawing myself away from them I looked at the clo-

WHOA!!! I slowed down, almost in shock. I had **_NEVER_** in all of my life, been up this early. It…was **_five-thirty_** in the morning.

So…I plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping on the tv and turning it down, so I wouldn't disturb the guys. Itachi in the morning is not who – and/or what – you want to mess with. I don't know about Sasuke though…I don't think he's a morning person…

I wonder…

Paying no attention to the tv and the fact that there was nothing on, I got up, setting the remote on the couch and looked at both brothers' doors. I didn't want, or had the desire to, wake up Itachi at five-thirty in the morning, but I think I have the guts to wake up Sasuke…

So, I went up the flight of wooden stairs as quiet and slow as I could, making sure the "Ninja" wouldn't hear me, though they are probably dead asleep…

And before I knew it, I stared right at Sasuke's door. I listened around, hearing only some birds singing and a few other miscellaneous morning noises, but nothing from the inside of either of their rooms. I smirked, though.

He's gonna kill me. I know it. He's just gonna lob off my head.

But, gently and quietly, I grasped the handle and yanked it open just enough for me to get through and quickly shut it behind me. Sighing softly, I turned to face the just about pitch-black room. I guess Sasuke doesn't like much light in his room… So, I tired to walk through the room without tripping on something, because the boys never clean their rooms – Oh, shi –

Breathing quite heavily, yet trying to stay quiet, I caught myself from falling, thank god, and kept my hands out in front of me, so I would bump into anything else…hey…here's the bed…I climbed on it, brushing against his foot, which resulted in a grunt and him rolling over.

I tensed up. I mean, Sasuke wasn't a heavy sleeper like myself. He could wake up very easily and that's part of my plan…but…it hasta be the **_right_** time…

So, I stood up cautiously and took a deep breath. Oh, he's gonna kill me…

"SASUKE!!!! WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD, IT'S **_CHIRSTMAS_**!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, jumping up and down on the bed.

I heard him gasp, almost scream in fear, as he bolted upward and looked around the room. "You little-!" He yelled. I could hear him get up- oof!!! "You.are.dead." He gritted.

I could just **_tell_** he was glaring at me, as he pinned me to the bed, sitting on me. "Well…how d'ya know that it's not like…11:00pm?"

Silence. I could sort of see him turn to look at the clock, in which he sighed and got off of me, sitting by his pillows. "Kyoko…" he started off, sighing. "It's too early…go back to bed…" He mumbled, getting back into bed, as I sat up.

I jumped back, feeling his foot hit me. "But…I don't want to sleep."

"Well, I do. After putting you to bed, I spent the next two hours moving those presents from upstairs to downstairs. I just want to **_sleep_**." He explained, throwing a pillow at me.

"Mmrrff!!" Surprisingly, he hit me right in the face. Good aim for someone in the dark… "You poor thing…I know how to help you get to sleep!" I almost yelled, getting awarded with yet another pillow. "Sorry…" I blew some feathers from my mouth and sat there, waiting.

Silence.

"So…how are you gonna help?"

Finally!! "Well…I don't know what to do…" He sighed. "But…we've got about five hours before Itachi wakes up." I said, grinning.

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh. And it's easier to fall asleep if you're warm." I added, holding a pillow in my hands. I felt him sit up.

"Well…" He didn't say anything more, and bounded over to him smiling. "How are you supposed to help?" He asked, slipping his arms around me.

"Cause I can. Now, let's see if I can get you to sleep." I pulled him toward me, instead of him pulling me and let him fall asleep on me.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

So…let's see…Christmas was fun…too bad it ended early though…

"Would you hurry up?!" Itachi yelled up the stairs as we waited for the first of many guests to arrive for the party that Kyoko planned without us…

"Calm down!!" She yelled back. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot and drumming his fingers. He didn't want to be here, but Kyoko at least wanted him to met her friends…. Then he could leave and go wherever he wanted.

So, he huffed and glared at her mug. "Damn…" He continued to mumble, as I heard clinking coming from the stairs. I lo…ok…ed…ove…r-

DING-DONG!!

"Yay!! Someone's here!!" Kyoko ran the rest of the way down the stairs, which I had no clue how she could run down the stairs in heels, but she answered the door and screamed bloody murder. The girls on the other side screamed too. "Merry Christmas!!!" She yelled, as she ushered in Ammy, Rao and Brianna. I saw Itachi's eyes flicker over to the girls, but seeing Kyoko, they flickered back to her mug. She took their jackets, throwing them in the closet and that's when it hit me. They all had a form of the same outfit. A "Mrs. Claus" outfit, to be exact.

Kyoko's, to my opinion, was the best. She had her hair down, a Santa hat contently (and cutely) tilted on her head, while the actual outfit could be described as a piece of red cloth wrapped around her, with white fuzz on both the top and bottom and a huge black belt around her waist. Though, it wasn't too short, like some of them could be. smiles

Ammy's was a longer skirt, maybe to her knees, yet another huge black belt around her waist, and the top was a tank top style. She also had the same hat as Kyoko. She slipped off a pair of black heels, throwing them to where Kyoko had pointed, which was right by the door.

Rao's was similar to Kyoko's, though, Rao's had straps and different shoes. She had the same hat, too. This must be something they do a lot…

And finally, Brianna's was another mid-length skirt, but her top was a shoulder strap, thingy…I'm not that good at describing other's outfits…She also had the hat, too, so finally, after all of them threw their shoes somewhere, the four of them stood together and I asked,

"Do you-"

"Are you girls quadruplets or something?" We all looked over at Itachi, who sat with his arms crossed.

The girls, on the other hand, looked at him with smiles and said, "Yep."

"Yeah, see we used to go see orphans and give them gifts." Kyoko explained, letting the girls go over and relax on the couch.

"Not in those outfits, I hope." I replied.

She tilted her head. "Why?" She looked down at it, pulling the skirt. "It's not bad…they're shorts." She replied.

I sighed. "That's **_good_** to know…"

**Itachi's Pov**

I hate this…**_Why_** do I hafta be here? So, Kyoko finished introducing her friends, whom I found out were Ammy, Rao and Brianna. After the "**_wonderful_**" meeting, I went back to the chair I was sitting it and saw that one of the girls sit on the couch next to the chair.

"Hey…don't I know you?" I looked over at the direction of the voice, seeing…hey wait, she looks familiar…

"…" I didn't answer.

"Well, you do look familiar…and this house does too." She continued, looking at the house.

"Brianna, right?" I asked, just looking at her.

"Yeah…"

"I think you **_were_** here before. With a woman named…Madame, I think?" I answered, going back into my mind. I do remember her from right when Madame came a long time ago…she was about my age back then…

She got real hyper, though. "You know Madame?!" Oh, great…**_another_** hyper child…like we need one… "So, Itachi, right?"

"Yes…Why?" I answered cautiously, seeing a big glint in her eye and a grin on her face.

"Well…" She had kept her coat from Kyoko and now I know why. She had a full bottle of vodka hidden in her jacket. "I thought this "Christmas" party would be better with a little added something." She moved her head over toward the bowl of punch and/or juice, giving a wink.

"Well, I didn't want to be here anyway…but with this information…I think I might just hang out and see what's gonna happen." I smirked.

"Same here." She stood up, nonchalantly walked over to the bowl and poured the whole bottle in. She winked over at me and came back, sitting contently on the couch. "Let's just wait and watch…"

* * *

_Gah...another late chapter. I really hate this you guys. I don't like keeping up, but it's a little hard right now because of school and some family problems have been my first priority as of the moment and it may last a while, so expect them just a little while later than the...before usual ( when i'd update like every week or something.) So, i hope you liked this chapter, bye guys!!!!_­ 


	37. Christmas Part Deux

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"Well, I didn't want to be here anyway…but with this information…I think I might just hang out and see what's gonna happen." I smirked._

_"Same here." She stood up, nonchalantly walked over to the bowl and poured the whole bottle in. She winked over at me and came back, sitting contently on the couch. "Let's just wait and watch…"_

­

* * *

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

After the girls got situated, the doorbell rang yet again so I got up from talking to Ammy and Rao, also getting out of Sasuke's grasp, and answered the door.

"Ku-!"

I screamed, seeing a big black blur, feeling something heavy set on my shoulders and something licking my face. Guess who **_that_** could be?

"Kuroi!! Down boy!!" My brother yelled from behind him. Kuroi turned his head toward him and barked, turned back, licked me again and got back down, prancing and sitting behind me, whining and pushing his nose into the back of my hand and then continuing to lick my hand.

And now it was my turn to glomp someone, seeing my brother (amazingly enough, wearing a Santa hat) in the doorway, looking at me like he was scared or something.

"Yay!! You came!!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him.

He pulled away, replying, "Duh. I wouldn't not come to my sister's party. I even brought some stragglers." I released him, which he pointed behind him, when two seconds later, I was glomped by another person, being lifted in the air from my waist and into a suffocating grasp.

"**_KYOKO_**-**_CHAN_**!!!" I was whirled around in a couple circles before someone finally brought my air ride to a stop…thank god…

"Dobe, put her down; you're gonna make her sick!!" And I was put back on the ground, taking a few stumbling steps backwards before Sasuke held onto me to keep me steady. I looked up, waiting for a few seconds till everything stopped spinning and saw who it was who glomped me. Well…that's not surprising…

"Good to see you, Naruto. Merry Christmas!!" He nodded, grinning his trademark grin as my cousin stepped beside him, who slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoko!!" She chirped, moving the ball of the Santa hat on her head behind her.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-sama!!" I chirped back, wrapping my arms around Sasuke's neck.

Well, we moved aside letting them walk in, bringing a crate of presents with them, while out of the corner of my eyes I saw Neji over with Rao, Naruto and Hinata walking over to the couch to talk to Ammy, while…wait, where are they? Hm…oh, there they are!! Brianna and Itachi were on the top of the stairs, holding a huge bottle of punch and laughing. I guess those two became good friends…

* * *

So, we moved along, going over to the space left on the couch and while they talked, I waited for the next guest or guests to knock on the door…I smiled though. This was going to be so much fun!!

So in the next half an hour, Tenten showed up by herself, hearing about the party from Neji and Lee…who's not here quite ye-

DING DONG!!!

"I'll get that." I interrupted Tenten and slipped from Sasuke's grasp, yet again, and went over to the door. Opening the door, I wasn't too shocked.

"Hi!" Sakura smiled, holding a few boxes in her hands.

"Hi, hun! Come on in!!" I moved aside, opening the door even further. And so, she walked in, bringing someone along with her. I didn't recognize him, because obviously it was a guy, but… I didn't know whom…It doesn't matter though, cause if he's with Sakura, he's fine with me!!

So, I walked back over to Tenten and Sasuke, whom Sakura and that guy had found. Hey…wait…he looks like…LEE!!! OMG, it **_IS_** him!!! **_Wow_**…he looks…normal… He was wearing a medium sized white t-shirt, sort of baggy jeans, like any guy would wear…his hair had grown out more, taking a shag effect to it. He didn't look half bad, to speak the truth.

"Hi, guys." He plainly said as I stepped beside Sasuke, grapping my drink from him, too.

"Yeah, how's it goin?" Sakura asked, the question mainly directed toward Sasuke and myself.

"Not too bad, how bout you, Sakura?" I replied, taking a sip.

She smiled, "Ah, pretty good. Lee's been helping me out at my new apartment." She threw her arm around his shoulders.

"**_WHAT_**?!?!" Tenten spit out her drink, screaming and looking at her teammate in total and utter surprise. Wide-eyed, Sasuke and Tenten looked at him

"What's wrong with you guys?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Ack!!" Tenten choked, eyes going even wider. "Y-you…ju-just…said a **_contraction_**!!! You **_never_** use contractions!!!" She cried.

He shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes for a second. "Yeah, I just started using them recently. Living with Sakura-chan has been much fun!!"

My eyebrow rose and I shot a look to Sakura. "Sakura…" I started of deviously. "You said he was helping you out…not living with you…" I peaked a smile at her.

She looked away, tinged pink, smiled and replied, "Well…Yeah, he's been helping me and living with me." She replied.

"Oh…"

"But…but…what…what about…training?" Tenten asked, still in shock.

"Well…some other things have appeared and training is not my main focus, but it is very close to it." He replied.

She looked at me, concerned, but I nodded it off. "Okay…" She replied dazed.

**Brianna's Pov**

"You're right…" I couldn't help it. I **_had_** to agree with him.

"I know I'm right. I'm **_always_** right." He paused, taking a huge swig of the punch we took. Then, he looked out onto the floor like he had a revelation or something. "I…am **_God_**."

I spit out my drink, clutching my stomach, laughing so hard. He rose up the bottle.

"Here me world, I am God, and you shall obey!!"

I still laughed. "Itachi!! You're not god!!" I said through laughing, pulling down his bottle.

"Yes I am." He answered sharply.

"No you are not…or else you know what's gonna happen at the end of this party."

"Everyone's gonna get drunk and we are gonna see so many "couples" I'll gouge my eyes out." He replied flatly.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, of **_course_** they're gonna get drunk…we spiked the punch, **_remember_**?" I looked over at him.

He smirked, taking another swig, "Yes." He chugged the rest of the bottle. Oh, my god…he's gonna be wasted!!!

**Kyoko's Pov**

So, not everyone's here…yet…but I need to talk to someone in particular…I swung by the punch table thingy we had set up, grabbing a cup and heading over to the couch, where almost everyone was talking and went up to them.

"Hey, Kyoko, who else is supposed to be here?" Hinata asked from the couch as I walked up.

I took a second to think. "Um…Well…I invited Temari…and Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji…and whoever else you guys talked to." I replied, sitting down next to her. "Do you think I could borrow Naruto for a few minutes? I need to tell him something." I whispered, so no one else could hear.

She nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks, hun." She jabbed him lightly on the side and motioned toward me.

"What?" He whined, taking a look at both of us. "Oh…Okay." He must've got the message from her stern look, but he got up, taking his drink with him and walked with me through the kitchen, dining room and out onto the porch.

_**--XX--**_

**Naruto's Pov**

Wow…I guess I should remember that, huh? Just…**_wow_**…

Well, I walked back into the living room from the dining room and found that…everyone was in the same seats we left them in about…half an hour ago. So, I refilled my cup at the punch table and went back to Hinata and everyone else.

"So... he was turned into a box of chocolates!!" Tenten yelled, making everyone burst up with laughter.

"So where's Kyoko?"

"Yeah, where's my sister?" I turned my head, seeing both Sasuke and Neji, two who I'd rather not mess with, glare at me.

"Oh, Neji, she's fine. Leave her alone!" Rao smacked Neji lightly on the shoulder, sitting right next to him.

"Oh, yeah!! Teme, come here!!" I said, getting up and making him follow me over to the kitchen door way. Neji…followed and then, Rao followed him and dragged him back to the couch.

"Neji, leave the poor girl alone. I'm not surprised she's damaged because of you!"

"B…but!!-"

"No. Leave her alone." She sat him down on the couch and sat next to him, holding on to him to make him stay.

"Alright, Dobe…what's going on?"

Oh…yeah… "I think you should go talk to her. She seems…flustered."

He seemed a little surprised, but spoke in a calm manner. "Where is she?"

"In the dining room."

"If anyone comes, can you answer it?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Thanks." He said sharply, headin off toward the kitchen –

WHOA… Dude, some guy in this…black cloak/ jacket thingy just fell down the stairs… **_HAHA_**. Sasuke, who was right near him, stopped and looked at him, as others in the room (and myself) laughed out loud. He shook his head and continued to walk into the kitchen, as I went back to sitting beside Hinata, wrapping an arm around her, watching that guy go to the punch bowl, fill up a bottle and stumbled back up the stairs.

"I'll be back." Neji got up, heading off into the kitchen.

Rao watched him, sighing. "And **_I'll_** be back with **_him_**." She rolled her eyes, getting up and following him into the kitchen.

**Neji's Pov**

I knew Rao was following me, but I didn't care. She's **_my_** sister and I'm gonna be overprotective if I want. So, I activated my Byakugan, stood close to the wall, and listened into the conversation, while watching them.

"Neji-koi, stop bothering her. She's not a stupid girl; she knows what she's doing."

"Shhh." I hushed her, waving a hand at her and looked through the wall.

"Kyoko, what's going on?" I ignored Rao, who kept pestering me, and listened on, seeing Sasuke stand infront of Kyoko. She made no eye contact, but looked at the floor. He watched her intently.

"N-nothing. I just…um…had to tell Naruto something." She replied, her voice shaky.

"You're **_sure_** you're okay?" He asked, trying to get her to look up at him.

After a couple seconds of silence she looked up and asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You don't need to ask." He hugged her, in which she cried a little bit, but he pulled her back. "Better?"

"Un-huh." He wiped away a tear on her cheek.

"Good. I don't like to see you upset, okay?" He told her sweetly.

"I know…it's…just tough, that's all." She replied, setting her head on his shoulder.

"Neji…Neji!!" Rao whispered, bringing me away from watching them. "Come on, leave her alone!!" She hooked her arm in mine and began pulling me away.

"Rao!" I whispered back as she pulled me into the living room and back onto the couch, in which the doorbell rang and Kyoko, who Sasuke followed her, answered the door, meeting Naruto at the door. After a second of quiet conversation between the three, Naruto came back to the couch.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I wonder what exactly she told him…hm…Well, anyways, I stood behind Kyoko, letting her answer the door.

She squealed as she opened it. "TEMARI!!!" She screamed, hugging the sand-nin, who hugged back.

"HEY!!!" She yelled back, taking a couple steps inside and just as Kyoko began to close the door, we both heard,

"**_Hey_**!! Don't forget about me!!"

Kyoko reopened the door, seeing…wait…I know it…I know him…**_God_**, what was his name?!

"Kyoko, this is my younger brother, Kankuro."

**_THAT'S IT!!!_**

"Hi, I'm Kyoko and I think you know Sasuke." Kyoko said, taking some boxes from him.

"Cool house." He said, looking around, amazed by just about everything.

"Just have a seat…" Kyoko took a second to look back at the partygoers. "Not **_everyone's_** here yet…" She turned back to them. "But, they should be here soon, so…"

Temari smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"And yes, Temari…Shikamaru's gonna be here." Kyoko said with a bounce, grinning widely.

Kankuro looked over at Temari, raising an eyebrow. "**_Temari_**…" He started off warily, "What's all this – "

"**_Don't_** ask." She cut him off sharply, dragging him to the couch. Kyoko laughed, seeing Temari flush slightly, hauling her brother away.

"Here, I'll take these, you go and sit down." I said, taking the boxes from her hands, seeing her reach back for them.

"Bu-"

"No, go sit down. You put this together; you deserve to enjoy it, not be everyone's server." I said, keeping the boxes from her.

She sighed in defeat, shutting her eyes momentarily. "Alright. And thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

So I headed toward the tree as she headed toward everyone else, meeting up with Ammy, Temari, Rao…just about everyone. And after setting down the presents, I went over, scaring her as I sat behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. I wonder when everyone else will get here… 

**Rao's Pov**

So, we're sitting here, talking, making jokes, waiting for everyone else to show up so we can open gifts…and Temari (I think that's her name) and some guy, with **_THE_** most **_awesome_** hat…thingy I had ever seen, showed up. I watched him, well…his hat as he was dragged by me.

"Rao?"

I saw him sit on the couch next to Temari.

"Rao!"

"OW!!" I yelled, rubbing my arm from the hard pinch Neji gave me. "What d'ya do that for?!"

He gave me an apologetic look, as others who turned toward us, turned away and listening to other's conversations. "Sorry…I just noticed that you were **_really_** focused on Kankuro's mask."

"I know!! It's awesome!!" I replied, looking at it yet again.

"Hey, hey!! It's just a mask!!" He remarked.

"B…but…" I murmured.

"Hey…um…" We both stopped bickering and looked up seeing that Kankuro guy holding a cup in his hand. "My sister told me I had to introduce myself…"

"Yeah, I know who you are, Kankuro." Neji stated, giving a nod.

Kankuro gave a nod back.

"I'm Rao…but…do you have any extra of those masks?" I asked, growing with excitement.

His eyes went a little wide, staring at me like I was insane or something, but replied, "Um…yeah…I keep extra in case this one gets ruined…why?" He asked hesitantly.

"She likes the mask, that's why." Neji pointed out, making Kankuro sigh and then smile.

"Yeah…most chicks dig the mask."

"Well…can I have one?" I asked, my foot tapping lightly on the floor.

He took a second to think, looking upward. "I guess."

"YAY!!!" I jumped up out of my seat and hugged him, when seconds later I felt myself being pulled back to the couch.

"I thought you were mine." Neji whispered in my ear, making me sit closer to him.

"I am…but…the mask!" I replied.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll get that to you whenever. See ya." Kankuro left, heading off toward his sister, who was busy talking with Ammy.

"Now, see what you did? I'm not gonna get my mask for a while."

"Oh, calm down…I'll make sure you get it…" And he kissed me on the cheek. "Okay?"

"Yep." I kissed him back.

**Sasuke's Pov**

After calming Kyoko down, which is never a big deal, we began to go to the other couch, since the other was full –

DING DONG!!!  
"I'll get it!!" Kyoko shot up off the couch heading to the door, since we were on a touchy subject, being questioned by everyone about living together and left to get the door.

"Me too." I said hurriedly before anyone else could question us. God, I hate questions.

* * *

So, we met up at the door, in which Kyoko answered, finding four people at the door. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji…and I believe that's Sai…the guy who took over my spot in team 7 for now…but man…he dresses weird… and just as they entered, I heard Kyoko emit a low, roughly inaudible, eyes following him, mostly. I guess since she didn't know him…and I've heard that wolves **_are_** territorial… 

"Hey, what's…up?" Shikamaru struggled to finish his question, eyes locking in on a certain blonde kunoichi and heading over to her. Chouji followed him, taking a side trip to the punch bowl and getting two drinks, one for him and one for Shikamaru.

"Hey." Kyoko responded without thinking, as she looked at Ino and Sai.

"You guys know who I am," Ino stated, putting her hand on her chest, "But this is Sai." She introduced, putting her hand out at him.

"Hi, hag."

Kyoko blinked. "What?" She asked, growling a little more.

This time, he said it slower, "**_Hi…hag…_**"

"I'm not retarded, thank you. And…hi." She said, eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I tried to break them up, but…it didn't work.

"And who **_are_** you exactly? I know everyone else is a type of ninja…but what about you?" Kyoko asked, shutting the door and taking a step toward the two.

He turned toward her, smiling insincerely, "Me? I'm…Sasuke's replacement." He continued to smile, and she began to growl loudly.

Light traces of her ears and tail appeared…okay…I set my hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. "What?" She growled. "There is no on-" I covered her mouth with my hands.

"Don't worry about her…why don't you guys go sit down? We'll open presents in a few minutes." I said, as they both nodded, looking at her like she was insane.

"Sure…" Ino pulled Sai along, going over to the crowd of people.

Th-**_OW_**!!! I pulled my hand away, shaking it and…she bit me!!! **_AGAIN_**!!!

"What was that for?" She asked harshly, turning to face me.

After looking at my hand, finding teeth marks, but no blood, I looked at her. "You were going demon over the replacement thingy."

She began to growl again.

"What's with you?!" I said hushed, so no one would hear.

She looked me dead in the eye. "**_Replacement_**? I don't think so. **_No one_** can replace you."

"And no one is. He's just in for team 7. I can't leave them hanging."

She blinked again. "Oh…so **_that's_** it…" She murmured.

"What? You thought…he was going to replace me in everything?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Well…he's not, okay?"

She smiled. "Yep." She smiled even more. "Can we go open presents now?" She wrapped her arms around mine.

I sighed. "Yes…we can."

"**_YAY_**!!!" And so, she bounded off, dragging me along.

**Kankuro's Pov**

Wow…that was……well…interesting…

"How's it going?" Temari asked me, taking a break from her conversation with the other girl (whose name I still don't know).

"…Okay…I guess."

"Well, this is Ammy, Kyoko's friend." She introduced.

"Hi." Ammy said, smiling and waving, taking a sip of her punch. Hey wait…that's that guy…

"You're Shikamaru, right?" I asked, looking warily at the guy who held my sister in his arms.

"Yeah." He answered lazily.

"Oh, Kankuro, stop. **_I'm_** older!! **_I_** should be overprotective of **_you_**!!" Temari scolded, shaking a cup at me.

"You're **_my_** sister, that's all that matters!!"

"Calm down…it's Christmas…we're not here to fight, you two." Ammy stood up, putting her hands in between us. I still looked at Temari, who looked back with a cold glare.

"Alright…" She sighed, sipping. "But no-"

"Whatever." I said, cutting her off.

"PRESENT TIME!!!" I heard one of the girls yell and seconds later, everyone gathered around the couches, taking a seat somewhere and we all began to exchange presents. I wonder what **_I'm_** gonna get…

* * *

_Okay, I know this chapter is like **superbly** late and i'm sorry for that. But, i've got some exciting news for everyone. All of the readers. _

_You see, in this story, after another couple chapters or so, Valentine's day will be coming up, so i thought, why not get **you** all involved? It's much like a contest. You guys can write a little scene for any of the coulpes (Yes, **ALL** of them), but only one per couple, so for example, I could write a scene for LeeXSaku and one for NaruXHina. But i can't write 2 for one couple. You can send it to me in a private massage (if you don't want it to be seen/ if it's personal) or in a review. You can put as much detail as you want, and the person who wins the couple's scenario will have thier part written in the story, plus thier names will be featured in the begining or right here where you're reading right now. So, really, it's a guidline for what i'm going to write, though it's the other persons idea. The format **should** look something like this..._

Pairing : LeeXSaku

Scenario : In this part, I'd like (doesn't mean it must be) as much detail as you can put. I don't want something that's **too** vague, but i will **not** descriminate by who writes it. **The best will be chosen by what fits what the character would do.** Such as, if someone sent one that said Lee threw a rave and propsed, I don't think i'd use that one because that's not his way of doing stuff.

Name/ Screenname : I go by a lot of names, but i'd use what i have on this site, Zero.

It's all very simple, or i hope it seems to be. If there is any confusing or questions i didn't cover, feel free to message me and ask. I'll try to answer as soon as i can. AND the last thing. **IF i don't get enough feedback, i'll disban the idea completely.** I just thought it would be nice to include you guys in the story, so i hope those who read and dont say much participate._ I'll say how it's going in the next chapter or put up a message on my profile. Check back around once in a while. As i always say, hope you had fun reading!!_


	38. Christmas Aftermath

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"PRESENT TIME!!!" I heard one of the girls yell and seconds later, everyone gathered around the couches, taking a seat somewhere and we all began to exchange presents. I wonder what **I'm** gonna get…

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

Well, everyone got their own gifts and they seemed happy with them, though you never really can tell. So after that we all…well, actually the girls were the ones who started talking and eventually everyone got to talking about different subjects until I noticed almost everyone other than Ammy started to slur their words…and act really, really weird.

For example, my brother and Brianna. He fell down the stairs more than once and she…well…she conned me.

_Flashback_

_So, I was letting the others open their presents, while I went off into the kitchen, getting some water. When I came back, Brianna had somehow made it down the steps (she also fell down once or twice thinking she could **fly**…) And I just watched as I passed her. _

_"Hey…you're Itachi's brother, right?" She asked, putting a small bottle to her mouth._

_"Yeah…" _

_"Well, I can read palms…$10 for both." Her eye twinkled._

_"Sure, why not…it can't hurt…" I shrugged my shoulders. What could it hurt?_

_So, I got my palm read by Brianna, remembering that she had been here once before, and that Kyoko mentioned something about her being trained by Madame, so I figured I could trust her. _

_She giggled and smiled, reading some lines, while others she said something like, "Oh…**that's** good…" Then sometimes she'd say, "That's even **better**!" But she eventually finished, in which she smiled, took my ten I gave her, turned around and started to head up the stairs. _

_"Hey, wait a minute!! Aren't you gonna tell me?!" I yelled, as she turned back around._

_She smiled sweetly, "Well, you paid me ten dollars to **read** your palm, not to **tell** you. So, if you want me to tell you, I need another ten."_

_And I just remembered that…"Well…I don't have anymore cash…"_

_"Too bad. Was pretty good, too. You're in for a good life, kid. Just watch for any…**big** troubles." She headed back up the stairs. WHY!! Why couldn't I have another ten!!! This sucks…_

_End Flashback_

But, yeah, so everyone was acting **_really_** strange. I mean, even Kyoko acts weird on occasion, but this was different. It's like she's…dru…nk…

**_Aw, man._**

"Hey, Sasuke…" Ammy pulled me off to the side of everyone, whispering. "I think-"

"Someone spiked the punch? Yeah, I figured. Kyoko's never acted this strange." I finished.

"What made you think she was **_acting_**?"

I gave her a skeptical look. "I don't know…" I answered as she laughed.

"Well…we should send everyone home then…we don't want them getting drunker." She pointed out. "And it's after 1am."

I sighed. "Yeah I know. Don't worry about sending people home; I'll take care of that. Can you make sure everyone has their stuff?"

She nodded. "Sure." She turned, heading to the tree and all of the unopened gifts, but turned back. "Umm…just to let you know…if you think she's acting strange **_now_**, wait just a little bit…" She smiled and walked away. Wonder what she means by that…

* * *

So I went over to Kyoko, who seemed out of it, laughing hysterically at something that wasn't all that funny, and almost falling off the couch. When Temari pointed over at me, she looked over, eyes wide. 

"'Ello…poppet!!" She said, smiling. Why the **_hell_** does she have a British accent? She's not British… I sighed. I just need to put up with her…just for a little bit….

"Hey." I sat next to her as she put her arms around my neck. "We should send everyone home, Kyo."

She frowned. "B…but…"

"It's after 1 am. You'll never get up tomorrow." I put my finger on her nose, which she focused on.

"Mmkay." Her eyes opened and closed slightly, still quite focused on my finger.

Seconds later, she was standing, or trying to…heading over to the punch table. She refilled her drink and headed over to Neji, who was currently with Rao. Just to make sure she was okay, I headed over to her.

"Hey, Rao."

"Hey, what's up?" She replied.

"HIII!!" Out of nowhere, Neji popped up, scaring all of us. "I'm **_NEJI_**." He pointed to himself.

Kyoko and Rao both snickered, but ignored him, full knowing that he was drunk. "Well, we're gonna send everyone home, so I was wondering if you'd stay the night with the…um…" Kyoko looked over at Neji, who sat on the floor, holding his feet and smiled insanely at her and Rao.

"HIIIII!!!" He repeated.

"With…well…him. He shouldn't be **_too_** much trouble. Just give him some of my make-up and pray to God he doesn't burn down the house." Kyoko finished.

This made Rao smile. "Sure, hun…but…I can't carry him…"

Kyoko looked back from the demented Neji, "I know. I'm having Kuroi take him and you. He'll get you situated, then come back here."

Her eyes went a little wide. "Oh…that's better…I can handle that…"

"Yeah…so…I'll help to get your stuff together…since…" They both looked over at Neji. He smiled back, waving his hand frantically.

"HIIII!"

We all snickered, as they headed off to get their stuff together, while I walked away to get others to go home.

_**--XX--**_

Ten minutes later, everyone had their things together; jackets on, boxes of presents, bags of things without boxes and…someone who wasn't too drunk.

Take for example, Lee and Sakura. Amazingly enough, it **_wasn't_** Lee who was wasted out of his mind…it was Sakura, though, he was a tiny bit drunk.

"Thanks for inviting us." Lee said, holding the bag of boxes (provided by Kyoko since Lee would also be taking Sakura and needed one hand empty) in one hand, and having his other hand around her waist.

"Sure. You gonna get home alright?"

He looked away for a second and looked back, as Sakura stared at me. It's kinda freaky…

"Wel-"

"YA KNOW?" Sakura interrupted loudly, looking back at Lee. She then pointed at me. "HIS HAIR LOOKS LIKE A **_DUCK'S_** **_BUTT_**." Others in the room including Kyoko and Sakura herself started laughing.

"Sorry about her…" Lee started, speaking over Sakura's laugh. "Well, I am just taking her back to her apartment and staying with her. Obviously…we don't know what she could do right now…"

I still looked at her, who, every time she looked at me, started laughing. "Don't worry about it. Let's just hope she doesn't remember **_anything_**. Merry Christmas."

He nodded, taking a couple steps to the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS DUCK BUTT DUDE HAIR THINGY!!!" Sakura continued to yell, before they vanished into a poof of smoke. Thank **_god_** she's gone…

After they left, Temari and Shikamaru left with Kankuro following closely behind his sister, standing right in the middle of the two who shared more than a couple glances the whole night… So…who else is here? Naruto, Hinata…Ammy…Rao…Neji…Sai… Brianna…Itachi, wait he lives here…I guess Chouji left already…Maybe he took Ino with him…Good **_riddance_**…

"Neji!!! Here boy!!! Come here!!!" Kyoko and Rao both clapped their hands, slowly walking over to the door. He came a few seconds later, panting and sitting in between the two girls. He looked back and forth between the two and barked. He barked. A chunin, a genius…and a **_dog_**? Wow…I guess this stuff happens when you're drunk.

"Don't worry, Rao. He'll be okay." Kyoko patted his head, which she received a bark from her older brother.

"..." She looked down at Neji. "I don't know about that…"

About a second later Kuroi trotted over, pushing Neji away and sitting in his spot. Neji then growled at Kuroi, who sat there holding his head high.

"Be nice." Kyoko scolded to both of them, getting a cry from both. "Now, Kuroi, can you take Neji and Rao back home for me?" She asked, kneeling to her dog and looking him square into his big blue eyes.

He barked, licking her face. "Thank you, sweets. And come back when they get situated, okay?"

He barked again, standing up as she did. She then turned to Neji, putting her hands on her knees. "Neji?" He looked at her, panting and cocking his head. "Can you…be human now?"

"**_Awww_**…do I hafta?" He whined, eyes as big as a child's.

"Yeah. You need to go home." She continued sweetly. I'm surprised that she's drunk. She's not acting like it… But Neji stood up, cracking his fingers and just about falling over. Though, Kuroi caught him before he could fall onto the floor and…he passed out.

Kyoko sighed, looking over at Rao. "You sure you're set?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Rao glanced over at Neji. "Yeah. I'll call if I have any troubles."

"Mmkay." Kyoko opened the door for them as they left. "Bye, guys!!"

"Bye!!"

* * *

Soon after Rao and Neji left, Naruto and Hinata gladly took Ammy and Brianna (who **_really_** didn't want to go) back home, and went home themselves. And so the only remaining people who were in the house were Kyoko, Itachi, Sai and myself. But truthfully, it seemed as if it were just Kyoko and me, because both Sai and Itachi were passed out. How I knew? 

Well, Itachi fell down the stairs, landed on the landing and didn't move at **_all_**.

Sai was on the couch, just lying there.

I might as well start cleaning up…cause it's not gonna go away…or poof somewhere…though we'd all like it to.

**_THUD_**!!

What the? …I dropped whatever I was holding and looked over at the source of the sound. Kyoko had pulled Sai off the couch, resulting in the thud and began to pull him toward the door.

"Kyoko…" I started, walking over to her while she still dragged him to the door. "What **_are_** you doing?"

She didn't answer, but huffed to the door, opened it and pulled him out onto the landing, came back in and shut the door. "I'm sending him home." She replied, slurring her words together.

I watched her stumble away. "B…but…you can't just leave him there."

She turned back around, setting her hands on her hips. "I can." She spun around and…slipped. She fell right on her butt, hitting her head and landing with an, "Umf!"

Calmly but quickly, I went over to her. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes opened slowly, while she just lay there, looking. "Hah." She tried her hardest to lift her hand and point at me. "**_Duck_**…**_butt_**…" She grinned ear-to-ear, eyes wide.

I shook my head. "Okay, okay, time to get up."

She sat up and tried to stand, failing miserably. I guess the hit to the head brought the drunkenness out, huh? Before she hit the ground again, though, I grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. She pushed away, heading toward the stairs.

Oh, that can't be good. **_Her_** going **_up_** the stairs while she was drunk? **_Not good._**

"Nigh, nigh…" She murmured, grabbing the railing. I rushed over stepping on the first step, blocking her path.

"No. No, _"nigh, nigh"_." I mimicked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her until she looked me in the eyes. "You're drunk, okay? I don't want you killing yourself on the stairs."

She didn't seem to hear me, saying, "But…sleep…nigh, nigh." She protested, eyes low but open.

I thought for a second. "Okay, how about this? I'll take like…five minutes to take care of Sai," Since you **_can't_** leave him on our landing, "And then, I'll take you upstairs so you don't hurt yourself, alright?"

Her eyes closed. "Mm-hm." But, she didn't move. She stayed there, teetering back and forth. "Nigh, nigh." She tried to take a step forward.

"I don't think so." Grrr…I can't blame her…I rolled my eyes, sighing. Moving her myself was the **_only_** way to deal with this. So, I picked her up and walked over to the couch, put her down and said, "**_STAY.HERE._**"

She slipped back, leaning on the back of the couch. "Mm-hm."

Well…she **_seems_** alright…so I headed to the front door, opening it and finding Sai on the landing, still completely passed out.

Wait. I don't know where he lives…does **_anyone_**? Ah, hell…what do I do with him **_now_**? I simply stared at him in utter defeat. What am I gonna do? Oh, I know!!

It was pretty simple, what I had thought. He would be hidden, he wouldn't get hurt, he could head home without anyone knowing. So, I picked him up and threw him in the bushes next to the landing.

"Night, Sai." After shutting the door and locking it, I went back to the couch –

Holy crap…where'd she go **_now_**?!

I looked around frantically, trying to find he – I sweat dropped. She had gotten up, stumbled over to the stairs and was halfway up them. And just like that, she yawned, whining almost inaudibly and slowly leaned backward.

"Ky-" I ran over to the steps as fast as I could, which is pretty fast, used the railing as a pivot point and bounded up a couple steps. I guess I was a little too fast, catching her before she "fell" fell, but that's almost never a bad thing…

"**_Hiii_**…" She said, looking up at me with these big light blue eyes.

"Kyoko…what did I tell you before?" I asked, walking a step up and setting her back on her feet, but still keeping a cautious eye.

She looked around, twiddling her fingers, saying, "Uuuuummmmm…" Then, oh boy, the ceiling caught her eye and she started leaning backward again.

I sighed. This was going to be a **_long_** morning. The girl couldn't be left alone; she'd find **_some_** way to get into trouble. So, before she could fall the whole way back, I caught her again and picked her up.

She happily threw her arms around my neck. "Yay!!! I get a ride!!!" She yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Time for "nigh, nigh"." I started walking up the steps.

She gasped loudly. "**_Really_**?! Nigh, nigh?!"

"Yes…but, you're gonna sleep with me, okay?" You're too drunk to be left alone… I wanted to say, which she wouldn't really remember, but I was tired too.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped again. "REALLY?!"

I nodded.

"YAY!!! I **_love_** sleeping with you!!!" She threw her head back, looking down the hallway.

"Really, now?" This is interesting…she's never said anything before…and if she did… I don't remember.

She pulled her head back up and looked at me. "Yep." She shut her eyes and nuzzled my neck. "It's warm and smells good."

I chuckled, opening the door to my room and stepping inside. And then the thought grasped my mind – If she's drunk…how's she gonna change for bed?

"Can I borrow your clothes?" She asked, her head still on my neck. It was the most sensible question she'd asked in the last 30 minutes.

"Ummm…sure."

So, I put her down, in which she staggered to my dresser, grabbed what she wanted and went into the bathroom. And after she finished, I got changed. But, while in the bathroom…I heard some strange things from outside…And when I came out of the bathroom, I should've known better.

* * *

Kyoko was sitting on the floor right next to the door, looking at the crevice between the door and the floor. From the shadows I could tell something was there, sniffing and whining – Kuroi. 

Kyoko looked back at me a couple seconds after I got out and pointed at the door. "Doggie!!"

I sighed, shutting my eyes momentarily. "I know." So, I went over to the door and opened it. Before I even got an inch opened, Kuroi shoved his nose in the opening and pushed his way through. After falling over, I heard giggles. So, shutting the door with my foot since I was now on the ground, and found the two of them, Kuroi and Kyoko, together. He was licking her face and she was giggling trying to get him stop.

I must say though, it was one of those moments where you just wanted to go, "AWWW."

But…I didn't. A little **_too_** girly for me.

"Okay, okay, time for bed." I said, standing up and looking at the two.

They did stop, but looked up at me. "Doggie?" Kyoko asked, with the most innocent, kid like expression I'd ever seen. Even Kuroi had the kid face.

I sighed. This is **_not_** how I had imagined it. I didn't even know that I put alcohol in anyone's drinks. Looking away, "Alright, but he can't hog the bed."

"Yay!!" She jumped up and bounded over to the bed, got in, and snuggled under the covers. Kuroi followed his owner, except, he didn't get under the covers.

Note to self…**_never_** give her alcohol again. But, I was too tired to care anymore. Even if my kitchen was on fire I think I'd still be sleeping. I just don't care.

So, I went to bed, pushing Kuroi's head off my pillow and fell asleep.

**Rao's Pov**

Hmmm…nothing on tv…like **_always_**…See, we got in a couple minutes ago…but Kuroi put Neji in his room, in which Kyoko told me not to bother him. I wonder why, though…

So I went into Kyoko's room, borrowing some of her clothes for tonight, since I really didn't have anything.

BANG!!!

"Uh-oh…" What's that? I got up, left Kyoko's room cautiously, walking to where the sound started, which was guess where? Yes, it was Neji's room. So, I put my hand on the doorknob…but…should I **_really_** open it? Maybe **_just_** a peak…

_**AHHHHH!!!!!!!! OUCH!!!!!!!! **_

"Rao…" I got up, rubbing my back and…oh…my…**_god_**… The door was open just an inch and what stared at me, scared me. It was Neji, obviously. He stared through the opening of the door and I could tell the area around his eye was **_bright_** pink and the area around his lips was blue. And I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Rao…" He said again.

Through laughs and the fact that I **_couldn't_** stop laughing I replied, "Yes, Neji?"

The door shut and I heard tapping; a second later, the door opened back up again, only an inch and he appeared…well, more like his eye appeared. In the most kid-like voice he said, "I ran out of make-up."

Oh, Kyoko told me about this…"I'm sorry, Neji…there's no more make-up." She didn't want me to give him anymore make-up cause the rest is hers…

The door opened a little more. "W…wha…**_wha_**?" His bottom lip quivered and his eyes went glossy. "What d'ya…" He blinked a couple times. "B…bu…**_but_**…"

I can't believe Neji Hyuuga started to cry. I had to do something…**_THAT'S IT!!!_** "I can make some popcorn!!!" I screamed over his sobbing.

He immediately stopped and looked at me, opening the door even wider. "**_Popcorn_**?"

"Yes…"

A smile crept on his face. "Can I pick a movie?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Uhhh…sure!" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"**_YAY_**!!!" He smiled as big as he could and jumped up and down, running down the hall and sliding into the living room.

So, I went into the kitchen and made the popcorn, meeting Neji in the living room. He was sitting on the floor, three movie cases out in front of him as he stared at them.

"Neji…what are you doing?" I asked, sitting on the couch, setting the popcorn bowl in my lap.

He looked backed at me. "I can't pick which movie I want to watch…so we're gonna watch **_all_** three!!!"

"Ok-"

"At the **_same_** time!!!" He continued.

I blinked. "Uh…Neji…" He picked all three up and walked over to the DVD player. "You can only play one at a time." I pointed out, in which he turned around and gave me the evil eye. "But…we can watch all three, separately, if you want." I covered up quickly, afraid that he would freak out.

"YAY!!!" He jumped up, putting the DVD in and bounding over to the couch.

_**--XX--**_

I yawned…what time is it? **_Ah, who cares…_**

"Neji?" I asked, seeing that the second movie was over and I was extremely tired. But, there was no answer. "**_NEJI_**!" I screamed.

Still, **_no_** answer…so, I looked over at him…awwwww…how **_cute_**…except for the make up… You see, he was curled up at the end of the couch with a pillow, fast asleep. **_FINALLY_**.

So, I got up, shut off the dvd player, all of the lights, made sure the doors were locked and went into Kyoko's room. I locked the door, just in case and went to bed – OMG…it's 4 in the morning…god…I'll never get up tomorrow…but…that's not a bad thing…**_is_** it?

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Mmmmnnn….wow…my head hurts…wait…where am I?

BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!

I sat straight up, looking around.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!

"Who the hell…"

"Waahh!!!" I grabbed the covers and yanked them my way, hearing a thump right afterward. A string of many…**_colorful_** curses followed. So, keeping the covers tightly in my hand, I crept to the edge of the bed and looked over the edge. Oh…heheheheh… I smiled.

"Hi." I said, bringing his black eyes to meet my own.

A smile crept onto his lips. "Good morning."

BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!

We both looked over at his nightstand.

"I'll get it." Still lying there, I switched hands with the covers and reached over to the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is this the Uchiha Residence?"_ I did not recognize the voice, but as I opened my mouth to answer, I watched as Sasuke got up, got back on the bed and sat next to me.

"Yes, this is the Uchiha residence. Who is-"

_"WHAT THE **HELL** WERE YOU KIDS HOLDING LAST NIGHT?!?!?!?" _Her voice screeched as I held out the phone and still heard her voice. Sasuke looked back and forth between myself and the phone.

"Who is it?" He mouthed.

I shrugged my shoulders, bringing the phone closer to me again. As calm as I could, I asked, "May I ask who's calling?"

_"This is Sakura's mother and I'm disgusted by your irresponsibly!!!"_ She shouted.

"It's Sakura's mom." I mouthed to Sasuke. "Umm…Haruno-san, can I ask why you're disgusted?" I tried not to giggle, being that Sasuke had decided to run his finger up and down my neck.

_"I was waiting for my daughter in her apartment to come home last night, making sure she was set in her new home,"_ She explained. _"And when she came home with her "boyfriend" that Lee guy, she was **wasted**!!! I **can't** believe you let her leave like that!!!"_ She yelled once more, making me cringe under the sound. Just as I was about to speak again, Sasuke took the phone.

"Well, excuse me, Haruno-san, you can call us irresponsible, but that last thing that you need to remember is that your daughter **_willingly_** drank what she had. If she didn't want to be wasted, she woudn't've drunken it. So you may call us irresponsible, but just remember…we don't control your daughter's actions. Good day." He handed the phone to me and motioned for me to hang up. So, I reached over to the stand and hung up, but before I could turn back around, I was pushed over onto someone's pillow. Then a hand crept around my waist and someone pulled me closer to him. "Nigh, nigh." He whispered in my ear, taking a deep breath.

Why does that sound so **_familiar_**?

* * *

_Yes, i know. You'd probably all like to hit me right now because i haven't kept updating for awhile. And, trust me, you don't need to beat me, i'm already beating myself(Menatly, not physically). School's been **quite** busy and i wasn't able to write this weekned seeing as how i was in New York City. So, i'm not going to rave about it, but i don't think chapters are going to roll more until school settles down. I hope you like this chapter, i **know** i do, so keep reading!!!_

_**AND DON'T FORGET!!!!** I'm **still** doing the Valentine's day thing. And I don't care if you **can't** write, or you can't write **romanticaly**. I will take **WHATEVER** you send me. **YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU PUT YOUR MIND AND WILL TO**. Yes, sappy, i know, but it's true. I dont' care if it's two sentences. SEND ME **SOMETHING**. This shows me that ya'll care. Thanks. does happy little dance BYE!! _


	39. Enduring the Cold

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"Well, excuse me, Haruno-san, you can call us irresponsible, but that last thing that you need to remember is that your daughter __**willingly**__ drank what she had. If she didn't want to be wasted, she woudn't've drunken it. So you may call us irresponsible, but just remember…we don't control your daughter's actions. Good day." He handed the phone to me and motioned for me to hang up. So, I reached over to the stand and hung up, but before I could turn back around, I was pushed over onto someone's pillow. Then a hand crept around my waist and someone pulled me closer to him. "Nigh, nigh." He whispered in my ear, taking a deep breath. _

_Why does that sound so __**familiar?

* * *

**_

_**--XX--**_

Hm. That's _**interesting**_…I smiled, giggling too.

"Kyoko…what are you reading?" I looked up from my book, sitting on the couch in the Uchiha House.

"A book." I replied, flipping the page. At least this would keep the temperature of the house off my mind.

You see sometime last night, the day after the party, the heat went off in the house. So, I'm trying to keep it off my mind by reading a book Rao gave me for Christmas, while wearing four layers of clothing; undergarments (those don't count), t-shirt and shorts, then my own hoddie and sweatpants, then Sasuke's hoddie and sweatpants and lastly, Itachi's old cloak.

And what really made me _**nuts**_ was the fact that the guys were wearing their normal outfits, like _**nothing**_ had happened. AND they _**refused**_ to get it fixed.

"What _**kind**_ of book?"

I growled, being on one of the _**best**_ parts of the book and looked up. "It's a romance novel." I replied, seeing Sasuke's face turned to anguish.

"B…b-but that's the _**same**_ damn thing as the Icha Icha Books!!"

I was quick to reply, though. "No, not really." Flipped the page. "These are done in _**good**_ taste." I took a quick look up.

He was flustered, obviously, but remained his cool. "So, you'll _**never**_ read an Icha Icha book, but you'll read a romance novel? They're the _**same**_ thing." He repeated.

"No. They're not." I showed him the book. "This has _**words**_, not pictures. Descriptions, not pictures. This does not have pictures-"

"That's the _**only**_ reason you're reading it, aren't you?"

I sighed. "Eh, it's one of them. The second's just to piss you off and the third's to keep my mind off how frigging cold it is in here and you two won't do a damn thing about it." I growled.

And just as I went back to my book, he came over to me, sitting next to me.

"Well…we need to be used to these conditions for the fireworks on New Year's, so we though we'd take this opportunity and get it fixed later."

"I know, I know. It's just…_**really**_ cold." I replied, seeing he was fixed upon the book in my lap, so I flipped the page.

"Hey, hey!!! Go back!!" He cried.

"No. I was finished." I replied, being to read.

He put his hand on the book, trying to turn it back. "But I wasn't." He said.

"Well, you're torturing me, so I'm torturing you." I said smugly. And just as I started to flip the page again, he put his hand on it and prevented mine from moving.

"Alright. So, I'm gonna torture you for torturing me _**while**_ you are torturing me."

I blinked, looking at him, "What?"

He chuckled, taking his hand away and putting it on my head. "Nothing. Just go back to reading." He got up, heading toward the kitchen, pulling on a jacket.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" I asked, closing my book and getting up.

He turned back to see me, pulling the zipper up. "Itachi and I are gonna work with the fireworks. See how much time we have between lighting them and when they take off."

"Can I-"

"No." He put his finger on my nose. "All the fireworks we're setting off is a surprise, and it's warmer in here than it is outside."

I looked away, mumbling. "Doubt that."

"What was that?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

I turned back, toward the front door. "Nothing. I'll be back later." I walked toward the door. I blinked and ran into something.

"Where are you going?" I stepped back, looking at… guess who?

"Naruto's. I'm bored…and cold. At least his apartment has heat." I spat. His eyes flickered when he heard "Naruto's" but he moved aside.

"Be good."

I just smiled at him, opening the front door. "Aren't I always?" I winked, transformed and ran off to Naruto's apartment.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I went outside, meeting Itachi, who was already dressed and waiting.

"What took so long?" He asked, agitatedly as I walked up to him.

"We were arguing." I replied, walking along with him down the path behind the house.

"About what?"

"Oh, just was she was reading." I replied, taking a minute to think. "Do you think romance novels and the Icha Icha books are different?" I randomly asked.

Itachi gave me a strange look, answering, "Of course not. They both are basically about sex, the only main difference being the pictures and words."

"That's what I said!!"

"She's just a girl. Get over it." He replied.

I sighed. "I'll _**never**_ understand women…"

Itachi sighed just as I did, cracking his fingers. "No guy does." I opened my mouth to say something. "And don't ask me to explain anything. I _**may**_ be a genius, but that has nothing to do with women."

"Thanks for the explanation." I replied sarcastically. "I could've guessed that _**myself**_."

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Ugh, that's it!!! I _**can't**_ stand this anymore!!!! I stormed out of the bathroom, dripping wet, a back scrubber in my hand and in a towel. I continued to storm down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Sasuke cooking and Itachi reading that book at the table. Hearing the dripping of the water from my hair, Itachi looked up and swallowed thickly.

I glared at him. "Ahem…Um…Sasuke…" He mumbled, hurriedly putting a mark in his book and leaving the room.

Sasuke took a second to add some spice to whatever he was cooking, put it down and looked over at where Itachi was sitting, tilted his head and then his eyes slid over to the doorway and me, where he scanned me and held back a laugh.

"This is _**sooo**_ not funny." I said grimly, threatening him with the back scrubber. "I was taking a hot shower, the _**only**_ form of heat in this entire house," Feeling a headache forming, I put my fingers on my temples. "and the hot water kicked off and now only cold water runs."

He chuckled, taking a few steps toward me. "And what would you like me to do about it?"

I took my hand from my temples, looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. "_**SOMETHING**_!!" He opened his mouth. "AND if you don't…I'm going to go live with _**Naruto**_!!!" I threatened, pointing the scrubber at him, still dripping water on the floor.

He stepped back, almost appalled, being that me, his girlfriend would be living with his "rival", which I guess he didn't like that idea, but he stood straight up, crossing his arms and opened his mouth again. "Don't _**even**_ think I won't do it. I will. You _**know**_ I will." I replied.

He sighed, shutting his eyes. "Well…I'll get the hot water fixed, but we need to keep the heat broken," I opened my mouth. "Just for a little bit longer. Oh…and did I tell you we have a hot tub?"

I blinked. "What was that?"

"It's downstairs. You can use it, since we haven't in forever."

I crossed my arms. "And where is this "downstairs"?" He pointed to my right, right beside the fridge. I looked back at him. "You're insane. That's just a wall." I replied. There was no "door" to be found.

He put his hands on my shoulders, turned me around to face the wall and said, "Look closer."

So, humoring him, I squinted my eyes to see. …That's awesome!!! There IS a door there!!! So squealing, I got out of his grip and ran out of the room.

"Kyoko, where are you going?!" He yelled, poking his head out of the kitchen to follow me as I ran up the stairs.

"Going in the hot tub!!" I chimed back, running into my room and locking the door.

_**--XX--**_

**Naruto's Pov**

Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen…boy, I _**love**_ RAMEN!!! It's sooo good…and _**here**_ it's free!!!

"Naruto-koi!!!" The door clicked open. "I'm here!!" I watched Hinata walking into my apartment, putting the bags she brought for me on the table. Then, she walked over to the couch, where I was sitting and sat beside me. "Can I ask a question?"

I slurped up some noodles. "Meah."

She watched me first, giggling. "Have you noticed a change in my cousin?"

"Myomo?"

She giggled again. "Yes, Kyoko. Even with her living with Sasuke, she seems _**different**_…quieter than normal."

I gulped. "I know." I strung up some more noodles in my chopsticks.

She stared at me, wide-eyed. "You _**do**_?"

I nodded.

"How?"

Gulp. "She told me about all of this. She said it was normal."

She sat straight up. "But, don't you worry about her?"

Scoff. "_**Of**_ _**course**_! She's my buddy…but she said not to worry about her. I know what do if something happens."

"Alright…" She nestled back down beside me. "I trust you."

"My kmow." I replied, mouth full.

And it was true. Despite what people say and the fact that I don't care, I know what to do cause she told me at the party…and she told me it might get bad…like, really _**bad**_. And I mean, I guess it's bad and all, but I know something _**Sasuke**_ doesn't!!! Hah!!!

"Are you alright, Naruto-koi? You seem kind of _**quiet**_…"

"Huh? Oh yeah!! I'm fine!!" I replied.

"That's more like you. Now, I say we see what's on Tv." She took the remote from beside her and flipped on the Tv. OH yeah!!! I love this program!!!

**Kyoko's Pov**

_Falling…and falling…Eyes closed, I couldn't see a thing. But, I could hear. _

_"You __**can't**__ keep me here!!!" The bellowing voice echoed as I fell further. And just like that, I hit the ground. But…something's off…_

_THUD. THUD. _

_Slowly, I propped myself up on my elbows, since my back was the first thing to hit the ground and opened my eyes. They traveled upward, seeing a huge black marked, furry chest infront of me, then meeting the nose and muzzle of the owner. Then, the head lowered and my eyes were locked with the blue eyes of __**Okami**_

_Her eyes stared at me, maybe as big as my head, as I saw flicks of silver traveling across the blue of her irises._

_Her huge jaw opened, some spit falling onto the floor below, her white teeth as sharp as I remember them…and as big as I remember them, too. "This seems to be the only way I can communicate with you…__**Kyoko**__." She spat, a low growl in her throat._

_I couldn't speak. I just couldn't, seeing the anger in her eyes. If this is real…she's gonna __**kill**__ me…_

_"__**Wolf**__ got your tongue?" She mused, letting more spit drop onto the floor._

_"I…I'm __**sorry**__!!" I screamed, looking away from her mesmerizing eyes. "I didn't mean to stop talking to you, it's just…just…"_

_"JUST __**WHAT**__?" She growled. _

_I looked back at her as she pushed her nose in my face. "You've changed!!! You tried to take over me!!!"_

_"Only out of __**need**__. You can't keep me here __**forever**__, you know. I'll kill you first." She threatened._

_Startled, I began to back up, trying to get out of distance of her mouth. "I said I'm sorry!! I can't do anything more than __**that**__!!" I cried._

_"Well," She backed up a couple steps and looked at me. "That's just __**too**__ bad!!" Suddenly, she lunged forward, jaws open and locked on me-_

"BLEAH!!!" I gasped for breath.

"Are you alright?!" Taking a second to realize just what happened, I felt a drop of water plop onto my nose, then my lip and I felt two hands wrapped around me. "Kyoko!!"

I shook my head, grabbing tightly onto the arms that held me up. And finally, I opened my eyes. It was blurry at first, seeing a bunch of blue right infront of me, but it all focused. And that was when I realized it.

Sasuke was the one holding me up (how I didn't recognize his voice before, I'll never know) and strange enough…he wasn't wearing anything right for a hot tub. Fully clothed, shoes, headband, everything. He even looked mortified as my eyes met his.

"Kyoko, are you alright?!" He yelled at me.

I huffed, grasping his arms tighter as he pulled me up. "U-um…Y-yeah." I said breathlessly. He got out first, picking me up and taking me out. He even handed me a towel and wrapped it around me. "Sh-she…sh-she-" He put his finger on my mouth.

"Shhhhh…"

"B-"

He pressed harder. "No, Kyoko. You almost _**drowned**_." He pulled me into a hug, making me set my head on his shoulder. "If I hadn't come down to check on you…" His voice faded because he couldn't say it. And, I didn't need to hear it. I knew what he was thinking.

So, we stood there for a few minutes, the sounds of the jets pushing the water around the only sound in the whole room.

"U-um…c-can we h-h-head up-upstairs? I-It-"

He pulled away a little bit, looking me dead in the eye. "Lemme guess, it's _**cold**_?"

I nodded.

"Alright…unless you just want to stay in the hot tub."

I was quick to reply. "I like that one!!"

He smiled. "Alright." So, I threw off my towel and jumped it, immediately turning to watch him. He took his headband off, keeping his eyes on me and pulled his shirt off. YAY!!! I squealed lightly.

"So, now why don't you tell me what happened?" He asked, getting in and pulling me over to him.

I sighed. "Well…it's _**final**_. She tried to kill me…at least in my sleep. And what's strange? I don't even _**remember**_ falling asleep." I answered.

"Maybe she did something that made you fall asleep." He suggested, holding my hands.

"Maybe. But," I began. "Let's not let it bother us right now. As long as you're here, I'm safe as…_**pie**_."

He chuckled and took on a kid-like face. "But…I like to eat pie."

I smiled kid-like also and replied, "Well, this is one pie you can't eat."

"AW, why not?! Pie's always really good." This conversation was getting worse, but it was really cute, so I played along.

I looked up at him. "Well…you know what they say…you only get something if you _**deserve**_ it." I smiled smugly. Come back from that!!

He smirked, which meant he had something to say. "Well…I've been a good boy. I just saved your life."

And that reminded me.

How many times _**has**_ he saved me? A couple…a _**lot**_? I mean, I know _**why**_ he saves me, it's quite obvious, but…how many times will he save me until this is all over? And what if it never ends?! I can't fill up _**all**_ of his time…that's not fair. I sighed. My thinking was getting me nowhere.

"Kyoko?" I looked up, hearing Sasuke call my name. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem…quiet."

"Just thinking." I replied, playing with his fingers.

"Don't think too hard." He replied, chuckling.

I pinched his fingers, making him flinch and replied, "I can think as hard as I want."

"Not in this house. I make the rules." He replied arrogantly.

In a childish voice I said, "Well…if Itachi's the _**older**_ brother…wouldn't _**he**_ be the one making the rules?"

"_**Damn**_ right."

We both looked up at the stairs, seeing Itachi standing on the last step. I smiled. Just like _**Itachi**_ to interrupt.

"Yeah, but I've lived here longer." Sasuke retorted.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Sasuke. Time to get things set up…New Year's a couple days away and it'll take awhile." Just like that, he poofed away.

And from beside me, I could feel him shift. "He's right, Kyoko. I need to go." He got up, leaving me there and got out.

"But…you can't leave me here!!" I whined.

He came over, patted my head that now rested on the edge of the hot tub. "You'll be okay…Just don't fall asleep, alright?"

I nodded. "Aw…okay."

And with a wave, he took his already wet shirt and ran upstairs. Damn. Sometimes I _**really**_ hate Itachi. _**Grrr**_.

* * *

So, after a couple minutes I got out, headed upstairs, got changed, and slowly, _**ever**_ so slowly, headed downstairs. The house was really boring without the two of them to fight and/or screw around with. And then, I couldn't go over anyone's…maybe I'll just rig up some trouble for the guys _**again**_…

Oh, I don't know. This house is _**sooo**_ boring. Hmmmm…maybe someone wants to go shopping…

_**--XX--**_

Two days, two very, _**very**_ boring days have gone by and it seems both of the guys are avoiding me…I mean, yes I've seen them, yes, I've talked to them, but no…they won't let me in the backyard at _**all**_. So, for the past two days, what have _**I**_ been doing?

Spending all of their money. Hah, not really. Most of the money in Sasuke's dressers' gone missing, but I have _**no**_ clue why…

But, other than spending money and shopping, whether it's with Naruto, Sakura …Temari…or Hinata, I've also been telling everyone about the fireworks thing that we're holding!! I've even heard that the Jounin's are coming!! Asuma and Kurenai, who I've found that they are going out…and Kakashi and his girlfriend, a tall, brown haired, brown eyed girl from Kakashi's old Anbu unit.

The only thing is…I haven't quite told Sasuke and Itachi how many are coming…and it's tomorrow night. So…I've got to tell them soon…

"Hey, Kyoko!!" I heard pounding at the front door. "Open up!!"

I shut off the Tv and got up. "Coming!!" I started to run toward the door, but doubled back, heading to the kitchen. I poked my head it, seeing Itachi just walking out the back door and Sasuke at the "helm" of his stove. "Bye, guys!!! I'll be back later!!!" I yelled, running out of the kitchen, into the living room and to the front door. Grabbing my jacket, I headed outside.

"Hey, Temari!!!" I said, giving her a hug. "Hey, Kankuro."

He smiled back, "Hey."

So, Temari and I headed off, taking the day shopping, with Kankuro lazily following from behind us, as _**always**_.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

God, how long are we going to wait?!?! I drummed my fingers on the kitchen table, sitting, waiting.

"She's not here, _**is**_ she?" Itachi asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope. I know she went shopping with Temari and Kankuro…but, that was what…11am?"

"I know…it's somewhat ridiculous. She should be home within a couple hours of going out, seeing as how unstable she is…" He mumbled, sitting at the head of the table.

I looked over at Itachi, confused as hell. "What do you mean, "_**unstable**_"?! She's fine!"

From his mug, he looked up at me. His eyes were so…unemotional; so, _**different**_ than they've been. "You know _**exactly**_ what I mean, Sasuke." He began, almost as if he didn't want to. "You've seen it yourself and you're denying it." He continued, not blinking or looking away once. "You _**know**_ she's losing herself. She hasn't been…as…_**cheerful**_ as normal. You _**know**_ that. You even saw Okami attack her in her sleep; what makes you think she'll come back from that?" He asked.

My blood boiled with rage. He didn't even know her enough to say that!!! "You're an imbecile. You don't even know her as well as I do." I stood up. "She's _**soo**_ much stronger than that!! She _**WILL**_ make it out of this!!" I yelled, pounding my fists on the table. "And don't even say that she won't!!" I growled as his mouth opened. "You of all people told me that we'd be together!!" I yelled, stomping out of the room and out of the house.

I kept storming down the path until hearing a familiar sound of misplaced footsteps and…a thump. _**Typical**_. Then, only seconds later a squeal and I was glomped.

"SASUKE!!" Kyoko screamed, throwing her arms around my neck. Almost immediately, she stopped and tilted her head. "…What's…wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Even she, in her…randomness, noticed something was up.

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so. Ya wanna see what I got?" She asked, swinging the bag on her wrist so I could hear it.

"_**No**_, not really." I replied, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "I just want to see you." I finished, picking her up.

Like a child, her eyes lit up. "_**Really**_? You're not gonna avoid me tonight?!"

I blinked. "_**Avoid**_ you?" Thus, I started walking to the house.

"Well…" She looked up at the sky. "Not "avoid" but…I haven't actually gotten to sit down and talk and do stuff with _**just**_ you for a while._ Itachius Interuptius _has a part to play in all of it…but…we could always head somewhere else…"

I smiled. "How's my room sound?"

She looked back down at me. Without hesitating, she answered, "YEAH!! But…no interruptions?"

"Nope. None. You can eat peanut butter in peace." I replied, chuckling.

She laughed. "Can I smear it all over your face in peace?" She asked.

I just laughed back. "No, you can't."

"Mmkay." She nodded. "But…" She turned her head to see behind her and then looked back at me. "Can we go the faster way?"

"Of course we can. All you had to do was ask-"

Her eyes lowered. "You've been waiting for me to ask, _**haven't**_ you?"

"For the last 5 minutes." I answered quickly.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck tighter. "You're so pathetic, Sasuke-koi,"

"And?" I asked, knowing she was going to continue.

"And," She drawled, sighing. "I love you so much."

"Me too."

_**--XX--**_

"You guys be careful, okay? It's cold outside." Standing on the back porch, Kyoko stood up on her toes, wrapping a scarf around my neck. But, I took it off and wrapped it around _**her**_ neck, looking at her in the eyes.

"Kyoko, I'll be fine. If anyone needs this, it's _**you**_." I said.

She smiled a little. "B…but…_**please**_?" She whined, her big blue eyes pleading.

I sighed.

"Will you two hurry up?!" We both looked over, seeing Itachi with his arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"Come on, for me?" I looked back, seeing Kyoko had already disregarded Itachi. "I would feel better if you did, Sasuke-koi."

My eyes narrowed. "You don't feel good?" I asked, putting a hand on her forehead.

She pulled back, giggling. "No…I feel fine…but…" She wrapped her arms around me, setting her head on my chest. "I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen. And I can't shake it."

Hmmm…well…I patted her hair, standing with her for a second. "Alright, I'll wear it."

She sighed contentedly.

DING DONG!!!

"Okay, Kyoko…I need to go."

"Aww…alright." She let go, taking a step toward the door. "Just…" She looked back at me with scared eyes. "Keep an eye out okay?"

"Don't worry." I assured her, smiling. "I'll be fine."

She smiled too, nodding her head. "Bye."

"Bye." I vanished, heading toward the fireworks ground.

**Sasori's Pov**

"So, Deidara, you understand the plan?" I asked, seeing the Uchiha's porch in clear view. To note, Sasuke had just left. Itachi had left before him and the girl was already in the house.

"Yeah!!" Deidara nodded. "I don't have to do a _**thing**_ until later, yeah!!"

And so, I nodded. "Right…just leave _**everything**_ to me…I'll get the canvas wet." I said, seeing Deidara look at me. "So to speak."

"…Yeah…just meet me later…yeah…" He answered slowly. "And exploding art's the best!!" He yelled, vanishing in smoke. Oh, he has to have the last of every conversation, _**doesn't**_ he?!

**Kyoko's Pov**

After talking with Sasuke, I headed back inside to get the door. Opening it, I found that I was lifted off of the ground and hugged tightly.

"KYOKO-CHAN!!!" The familiar voice of Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-koi," That's Hinata. "put her down! You don't want to hurt her!" She pointed out, making him put me down. And just as my feet hit the ground, I was glomped not once, not twice, but _**three**_ times.

"KYOKO!!" Ammy, Rao and Brianna screamed _**right**_ in my ear.

I laughed though. "Nice to see you too, guys. Why don't you head onto the porch? You'll be able to see the fireworks the best out there." I suggested, the girls laughing with me and walking out of the room. I looked back at Hinata and Naruto, who now stood, looking at me. "What's wrong guys?" I asked.

The both shot a concerned look to each other.

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "To be blunt…" He trailed off.

Hinata sighed. "We're worried about you-"

Now, I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily. "Guys-"

"No. We think something's wrong. You've been _**too**_ quiet." Hinata said.

"And I tried to tell her that you know what you're doing." Naruto said apologetically.

I shook it off, shaking my head. "Don't worry." I smiled half-heartedly. "I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all. Why don't you head back with the girls? Oh and thanks for bringing them."

They both smiled. "No problem!" And so, Naruto bounded to the porch, dragging Hinata along with him.

Just as I turned around, the doorbell rang again. So, I turned back and opened the door.

"Hey, hun." Temari smiled, tilting her head slightly. Wait…where's…

"…Hey." Shikamaru said lazily, his arm around her waist.

I smiled slyly. "Temari…where's _**Kankuro**_?"

She flushed slightly, looking away. "He stayed at home-"

"And you met Shikamaru _**outside**_?"

"_**Yep**_." She replied quickly.

I just laughed. "Alright…well…some people are already here, so go ahead and head out back. If you need anything," I smiled slyly even more. "_**Don't**_ be afraid to ask."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru huffed. Temari gave me an apologetic look and they walked past me.

"So…do you wanna sit on the roof? I bet no one will be on it…"

"Sure. Less troublesome."

_**--XX--**_

And, so, within five minutes, everyone was there, either in the backyard, on the porch and from Temari's question, I guessed they were the only one's on the roof. So, let's see…

Asuma and Kurenai were together, his arms around her waist, her fingers playing with his fingers, sitting on one of the chairs on the porch, while Kakashi had his girlfriend (Her name is Jami(Same as Jamie)) in his arms, sitting on the steps, leaning against the pole of the porch.

Naruto and Hinata were one of the two couples in a nearby tree, sitting together on a branch, his arm laced over her shoulder, her head on that shoulder. I could see her sigh and smile.

But, opposite of them in yet another tree, was Sakura and Lee, almost in the same position, but as of now, they were apart and he was handing her his jacket. Aww…that's soo _**sweet**_!!

"Isn't it sad?" My train of thought disappeared as I looked to my right, seeing Brianna leaning against the railing that I was sitting on.

"What?" I asked, not hearing what she said.

"Isn't it sad? Everyone's here with their…_**other**_," She said, motioning to the only couple on the snow (well, on a thick blanket which was on the snow) which was my brother and Rao, whom I wrinkled my nose at. _**Lucky**_ girl. "And me and you are stuck here _**without**_ our other."

"And it's only because the guys have a stick up their ass and won't let us with them." I replied, crossing my arms and looking away.

"PMS?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

I sighed wearily. "No…sorry…Just a bad feeling I can't seem to shake."

And as I spoke, the warning shot, a blue flower, went up into the sky.

"Alright, it's starting!!" Screamed Naruto, making Brianna and me chuckle.

"Yeah, so shut up!!" Temari, from the roof shouted, throwing something at him.

"Ow!!"

I just sat and chuckled, watching as the first real shots went up.

* * *

_Sooooo...how's it been going with you guys? I know i haven't updated in a while and you probably know what the reason is. School and just life. I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one will be up soon. _

_And a notice for ya'll. I have about 6, count em, 6 entries for different things for V-Day. I know how it is though. You're probably thinking, oh someone else will, but no, not really. You are that someone else. I understand some people don't have time, and that's perfectly fine, but if you're like me who sits around most of the day, i think you have time. So, just take a chance and try it. It can't hurt. TRUST ME. It can't. _

_But anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter and continue reading...whenever i seem to get time to upload them. Ha. Anyways...have fun reading!!_


	40. On the Hunt for Sasori and the Antidote

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"Isn't it sad? Everyone's here with their…__**other**__," She said, motioning to the only couple on the snow (well, on a thick blanket which was on the snow) which was my brother and Rao, whom I wrinkled my nose at. __**Lucky**__ girl. "And me and you are stuck here __**without**__ our other."_

_"And it's only because the guys have a stick up their ass and won't let us with them." I replied, crossing my arms and looking away. _

_"PMS?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at me._

_I sighed wearily. "No…sorry…Just a bad feeling I can't seem to shake." _

_And as I spoke, the warning shot, a blue flower, went up into the sky. _

_"Alright, it's starting!!" Screamed Naruto, making Brianna and me chuckle._

_"Yeah, so shut up!!" Temari, from the roof shouted, throwing something at him._

_"Ow!!" _

_I just sat and chuckled, watching as the first real shots went up.

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

So, about an hour maybe an hour and a half passed and the fireworks was over. It was beautiful to say the least. I'm actually glad we had it done.

But, that feeling I had at the beginning? The bad one? Well, it's gotten worse. No matter what I do, it won't go away.

And just as the last of them, the ending shot was up I jumped off the railing, landing and sinking into the snow just a little bit. I turned back to the couples and yelled,

"Hey, can you guys show yourselves out?! I've got some stuff to do!!"

I heard replies of, "Yeah!" and "Sure!" and ran off into the woods and down the path to the fireworks ground.

"Kyo!!" I looked up ahead, seeing Itachi tree hopping toward me. He had a smile on his face. "Where's-"

"Back there!! She needs a way home!" I yelled back as we passed each other. I didn't need to know "her " name cause I knew he was talking about Brianna. But, he turned pink a little and headed off toward the house.

* * *

Only a couple seconds passed before I saw another person running along the ground, and I smiled. That bad feeling repressed just a little when we got closer and right before we could've hit, I latched onto him and he picked me up, spinning me around. 

"You're okay!!" I screamed, burrowing my face in his neck.

He stopped spinning a couple seconds later and laced his arms around my waist. "Of course I'm okay…why?" He asked suspiciously.

Wait…what's…I smelled something unusual about him and took a step back. Then, I blinked at the scarf he was wearing.

"Kyoko?" He asked.

I looked between the scarf and him. "Your scarf…it's singed…"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…Itachi and I both had a…close call with one of the fireworks…" He kept his eyes from mine, smirking like it was a joke.

"What?! That's not funny!! You could've been burned!" I yelled back.

He abruptly stopped and looked at me with big eyes. "You're still worried?"

"Yes. _**Very**_ much. It's gotten worse, actually." I pointed o-

My head snapped to my right.

"And you're right to be worried." Sasuke also snapped to his left, my right and we both saw a figure in the shadow of a large tree. Sasuke took a step ahead of me, pushing me behind him with his arm. He didn't seem intimidated…just cautious.

"Who are you?!" He growled.

The guy stepped out of the shadows revealing a tall, red haired, brown-eyed guy wearing…guess what? An Akatsuki cloak. "The _**correct**_ question," He began, keeping his hands at his sides and looking at me. "is…What am I going to do?"

Sasuke quickly looked back at me, which I now noticed he had activated his Sharingan and pushed me back further.

"What do you mean?!" I yelled, seeing him lift his hands.

Without words, he smirked and pulled his hands down quickly. Sasuke saw what happened, thanks to his Sharingan and pushed me away, sending me through the air.

Ow!!! Hitting snow, I rolled until stopping. What the hell did he do that for?!?!

Bleah…I spit out the snow I my mouth and propped myself up on my elbows, throwing my head back to get some hai-

Oh…no…I closed my eyes, shaking my head. It _**can't**_ be…it just _**can't**_…

But, I was wrong. It _**was**_ real.

Sasuke was on his knees, coughing harshly at the dark blue mist that came from four weapons that formed a circle around him. The redhead stood outside the circle, outside of harm and lifted his right hand.

My eyes, keen to the night, saw a flicker of silver and I scrabbled to my feet and jumped in the circle, infront of Sasuke and guarded him with my arm, invoking chakra to keep myself safe too.

"Wha?" The redhead jumped back into a nearby branch.

"Don't…you…dare…" I growled menacingly. My hands cracked and pain seeped through them as did my back, feet and jaw, but I didn't care.

_**No one**_, as long as I'm _**here**_ and _**alive**_…will never…_**ever**_ kill Sasuke. "Now, who are you?!" I didn't even recognize my own voice, so much distortion through it.

He smirked. "My name…is Sasori." He replied.

I know that name…"What have you here?!" I yelled.

"Oh…just having fun." He scoffed, looking away. "I suggest you get him to a hospital if you want him to live longer than through the night."

I looked back a Sasuke. He wasn't on his knees anymore. Lying on the ground he was, breathing shallowly. Hmmm…so…this is _**poison**_… "Hm…I see…poison…"

"Yes…" Sasori, if that was his real name, nodded. "I do have the antidote…but…you need to _**catch**_ me first." He said.

And just like that…all the courage I had, most likely from Okami's rage "poisoning" me…disappeared and fear, _**really**_ set it.

What do I do, what do I _**do**_? If I don't do something…he'll _**die**_…

"But…I'll be nice…I know you can't carry him…I'll let you go get someone, most likely Itachi since he's the only one around…and I'll watch him for you…You know, make sure he doesn't die on you." I looked up at him, instead of frantically looking at the snow.

"_**Why**_?" I asked.

"You don't have time to ask questions." He replied.

I walked over and kneeled at Sasuke's side and realized…he was _**right**_. Sasuke's breath was getting shallower by the moment. "Alright…" I looked up at Sasori. "I'll trust you…for _**now**_…but if we _**ever**_ meet again…you're dead." I got up hesitantly, keeping both eyes on Sasori.

"I'd run if I were you."

And without saying goodbye, I _**RAN**_ for the house.

**Itachi's Pov**

I had met Brianna on the porch after seeing Kyoko running toward the fireworks ground. No one other than her was at the house, which she was in the kitchen, making herself something to drink.

"Hey." She said, turning her head to see me as I walked through the back door.

"Hey yourself." I answered, taking off my coat and shoes and started to walk up to the table. "What're you doing here?"

She sipped whatever she was drinking, "Well…I decided to wait for you. I thought you wouldn't minded if I hung here for a little bit."

"Of course not. You're always welcome here." I sat on a chair next to her.

Then, she sighed. "I wanted to ask you something…did you notice something wrong with Kyoko?" She looked a little worried, eyes wavering.

"No…well…a _**little**_ yeah. Why?" I asked back.

BANG!!!

"I…Itachi!!!" We both looked at the door. Kyoko stood there, hands on her knees, breathing hard. "I…I…n…" She spoke in letters as I stood up and walked over to her, exchanging glances with Brianna.

"Calm down…take a couple seconds to breathe."

She looked up, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I…I don't have time to breathe!! Sa…Sasuke's…"

""Sasuke's" what?" I asked. Now she was starting to get me worried.

She swallowed hard. "He's gonna…_**die**_!! Come on!!" She huffed, turning and running out the door.

I didn't hesitate to second-guess her and followed. "Stay here, Brianna!!" I yelled before getting too far from the house.

* * *

A minute later, we came up to where Sasuke was…wait…this chakra… 

Rushing to a stop, I slid next to my brother while Kyoko jumped to the other side of him. "Sasori…what the _**hell**_ did you do to him?!" I yelled, seeing a familiar face sitting in the tree across from us.

He chuckled back. "I never knew you cared so much for your brother, Itachi."

"Shut up. What did you do?!"

"He poisoned him, Itachi. I need help taking him to the hospital before he dies!" Kyoko screamed at me.

And I…had no room to do anything. If something happens to Sasuke…Kyoko will go demon for _**sure**_…

"And don't worry about Sasori," Kyoko began, a fierce look to her eyes. "He's next on my list."

I nodded.

"I'd hurry if I were you." Sasori stood up. "And Kyoko…you know where to find me." He suddenly disappeared.

And before another word was spoken, I took both of the to the hospital.

_**--XX--**_

Half an hour later, I walked down the corridor of the almost dead hospital, Team 7 and the Hokage following me.

Kyoko had stayed with Sasuke, who now was in a _**coma**_, lying lifeless on a hospital bed in a private room. I needed no words from her. She was sitting next to the bed, holding his hand in hers, putting it against her forehead. She seemed to be uttering something, maybe a prayer…I'm not quite sure.

And it was then I thought to myself, "His team and the Hokage will want to know about this." So, I left, heading for Naruto's first. From there…it was downhill.

"Itachi…you _**said**_ we were almost there." The Hokage said impatiently, still following.

"Yes, we are." I replied, coming up to the door. After setting my hand on the doorknob I turned to them. "Don't say a _**word**_ to Kyoko. She's not responding to anything and…anything now can set her off." I turned back to the door.

"Set her off?" Asked the black haired kid who took my brother's place.

So, I turned back to face them. "Kyoko has a demon-god within her. Not a demon such as the Kyuubi, but _**something**_ of the same thing. Recently…she has been trying to takeover her and I've realized that _**Sasuke**_ is the _**only**_ thing keeping her from taking over Kyoko. So…anything you _**say**_ or _**do**_ to Sasuke will be linked with Kyoko and as a result…could end up in _**your**_ death."

"But," Sakura spoke up. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Sasori of Akatsuki, an _**old**_ acquaintance, poisoned Sasuke. That's what happened. And apparently, he has the antidote." And finally, after a couple seconds, a couple gasps and shocked looks, I entered the room.

It was _**just**_ like as I left; Kyoko was still sitting on the chair next to the bed, still holding his hand, but now I could hear a small, mourning whine from Kyoko.

"Keep _**quiet**_." I whispered, turning to them slightly.

They nodded in reply.

But, as I watched the Hokage, Sakura and Sasuke's replacement followed me to the other side of the room, but Naruto went over to Kyoko. Oh, that can't be good… So, I went to grab his arm, but someone grabbed mine.

"Don't worry about him." Sakura whispered. "He knows all about this." She assured me.

Still, I watched as he pulled up a chair beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. When I looked back at the group, everyone's eyes but the replacement kid's were focused on Sasuke. I guess they _**never**_ really saw him like that…

Sakura gulped. "That's really Sasuke?"

"Yes. It is."

She looked away from him, eyes glossy. Even Kakashi couldn't look.

"Hmm…I think you should go after this…_**Sasori**_." Tsunade suggested.

"What?!" Sakura protested. "Even Kyoko couldn't stop him-"

"Oh, she would've stopped him. She could've if she wanted to…but that wasn't the first thing on her mind." I cut in.

"Precisely. If we don't get that antidote and heal Sasuke…we _**could**_ end up having a Demon-God on our hands."

"Oh _**really**_? And you, _**Itachi**_ _**Uchiha**_, Genjutsu _**master**_ can't defeat him? Now I see why Sasuke was susceptible to this "poison". And on that note, what's so _**great**_ about the Uchiha clan? I mean if he can't even fend of some damn poison attack, then what's the point of savin-"

Suddenly, he stopped talking and he was gone. We all blinked and looked around.

"Kyoko!!" Naruto, from across the room called out, making us look at our left.

The replacement was against the wall, about a foot, maybe less, off the ground. Kyoko held her arm against his neck, her other hand poised at his throat. Both her hands seemed…more…animal like, showing more of her tendons and claws. She stared up into the replacement's eyes, growling loudly.

"_**What**_ did you say?" She snarled, a distortion to her voice. In a silver mist, her ears and tail appeared, though her ears were furiously pushed back as her tail swished back and forth.

He couldn't say a word, choking instead. That's…amazing…I didn't even see her move…

"_**SPEAK**_!!" She commanded, pushing her arm further into his neck.

Kakashi looked alarmed, but simply stood there (I guess he didn't want to get involved). The Hokage and Sakura were equally alarmed and tried to pull her off.

She didn't budge.

Then, Naruto got up and calmly walked over. He motioned for Sakura and the Hokage to move aside, in which they did and he set his hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoko…" He sighed. "Think before you act…What would Sasuke say if you killed someone?"

She loosened up some, looking at the corner of the room. "He wouldn't like it."

"_**Right**_…so why don't you go sit back down? He can hear you, can't he?" Naruto spoke as calm as still water, like he _**knew**_ what he was doing.

"Alright." She responded, letting Sai drop to the floor and calmly walked back with Naruto as her tail and ears disappeared.

He came back over after sitting her down. "She's okay now."

The replacement looked back at her and then at me. He looked like he _**expected**_ an apology.

"I hope you don't expect an apology." I said, looking at him.

He looked up, rubbing his neck. "I do. I _**almost**_ died."

"Hey, stupid, Itachi warned you _**before**_ we went into the room not to say _**anything**_ and then you go and run your mouth. It's just like something the old Naruto would've done." Sakura spat. "I think you _**deserved**_ that, Sai." Finally. At least _**someone**_ said his name.

"Alright, kids…" Kakashi butted in, bringing back the peace and silence in the group, fearing a fight in the room.

"Yes…we need to do something about this before we run out of time…"

"Kyoko told me that Sasori would be waiting for her…right outside the village. But…she didn't say why." Naruto interjected.

I agreed. "He said something of the sort earlier."

The Hokage "Hm-ed" and thought for a second. "Well, then, Team 7. Go after him. I mean, Sasuke _**is**_ your teammate. It's only right that you "avenge" him."

Sakura giggled and Naruto chuckled. Kakashi closed his eyes, remembering something.

"What's with you three?" Sai asked.

Through giggles Sakura said, "Sasuke always said, "_I'm_ _an_ _avenger_" and it's just funny that _**we**_ get to avenge _**him**_ for once."

"Well…I saw we get going…he isn't going to last long…He's already in a coma." Kakashi promptly put his book away; making me grumble cause I was reading it (since I was standing next to him) and walked to the door, waiting for his team to follow. And follow they did, Naruto leaving last, taking a look at Kyoko.

As the door shut behind Kakashi, the Hokage turned to me.

"Itachi-san…I know things have not been the _**best**_ between you and this village…but…"

"I understand."

"If anything should happen…" She meant taking a turn for the worse, which I didn't want to think about… "Please alert me. I'll post Anbu outside." She said.

"That's not necessary. I can protect him." I replied, looking over at him.

She nodded. "Alright. Good luck to you." She disappeared, making the room very quiet other than the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

So, I walked over to my brother and Kyoko, taking the seat Naruto had pulled up beside Kyoko.

Without moving her eyes Kyoko finally spoke. "Where did everyone go?"

I blinked. She didn't hear us? Did she realize that they went to find Sasori? She must've been too focused…

"Itachi?" She looked away, placing her eyes on me. "They went to get Sasori, didn't they?"

I nodded.

She got up slowly, still holding Sasuke's hand and kissed it. "Don't you die on me now." Her voice shook as she gently put his hand down and looked out the window. "I'll be back."

I nodded again. Good. I'd go with her…but…someone needs to stay…

She jumped over the bed, heading toward the window and opened it, putting her feet on the sill.

Then…she was gone. I walked over to the window, shutting it, seeing her hit the ground softly (most likely using her powers) and transform, running toward the gates. But, I went back to the seat I was in.

All I could do now…was wait. And waiting _**sucks**_.

**Sakura's Pov**

After leaving the hospital room and after the shock, we headed out of the village – at somewhere _**after**_ midnight – heading somewhere to find this…Sasori person.

"Hey…hag?" I had gotten used to the fact that Sai kept calling me Hag, and I walked on, letting him catch up to me.

"Yes, Sai?" I answered, keeping a quick pace to keep up with Naruto and Kakashi, who were already farther up ahead.

"Why doesn't that girl like me? She _**tried**_ to kill me." He asked.

I looked over at him. "You don't know?"

He shook his head.

I sighed. "She doesn't _**not**_ like you. It's just…Sai, tell me one thing about wolves."

He knitted his eyebrows, but answered. "…um…they're…territorial."

"Right…so, think about it. She has a wolf demon within her and you _**did**_ take Sasuke's spot on the team –"

"So…she thinks I'm his replacement?"

"Well, you _**are**_, but in her screwed up mind, as of the moment, she thinks you're trying to but in on his life, take over…and that's not feasible for her, so she sees you in a threatening way." I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah…so, if you ever see her, just stay quiet and out of her way." I replied.

"GUYS, keep up!!" Naruto yelled, looking at us, but he stopped, eyes focusing on something behind us, so Sai and I looked behind us.

Is that…no, it _**can't**_ be…but…

I rubbed my eyes. A medium-sized white wolf with this…thing on it's back ran toward us.

Without a passing glance, she ran past us and up to Naruto, transforming into Kyoko. Even from this distance, I could see that thing was still on her back, two tails, ears twitching and the marks on her face – and arms, something I've never seen – glowing brightly.

"Hag, what's with the glow?" Sai asked.

I hesitated. "Its…um…the mark of Okami. It's just like Naruto's whiskers."

"Oh." He repeated.

"Yeah…you'll get used to it." I replied. Let's just hope we find Sasori soon…I hate to see Sasuke like that…

**Kyoko's Pov**

_**Thankfully**_, I caught up with Team 7, running with Naruto and Kakashi, Sakura and Sai lagging behind us.

"Hey…Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked over at Naruto. "Yes?"

"Do you think that we should…split up?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi hesitated to answer, taking a minute or two to answer. "That's a risky move, Naruto…"

"But," I spoke up. "We could cover more ground and just send a sign that we found him and then we could all meet up there."

Kakashi sighed, "Hm…alright…I don't like it, but…she's right. Why don't you two head off that way," He pointed to his right. "And I'll take Sakura and Sai and go left."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei!! I'll increase my chakra to let you guys know, believe it!!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good luck."

"You too." I replied as Naruto and I headed off to Kakashi's right.

_**--XX--**_

Naruto and I traveled for about an hour; heading further and further from the village…and it was for a good reason. We both knew Sasori and his partner were following us, but in truth, we were _**leading**_ them. Leading them away from Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. Naruto and I knew _**we**_ could handle them, but we worried about the others and decided to leave them behind, hence the "split up" suggestion.

So, being far enough away that Kakashi and them could not catch up, no matter _**how**_ fast they ran, we stopped.

"Sasori!!' I yelled into the trees around the abandoned field. "You can come out now!"

"Yeah!! We know you're here!!" Naruto added, standing to my left, both of us ready for an attack from anywhere.

From the trees we heard a chuckle. "Alright…but…it's your funeral." Sasori said, appearing with that same blonde haired guy from before, riding on the same clay bird as before, too.

"Naruto…" I whispered, summoning a vast amount of chakra to me, making the marks on my face, arms and back, my glaive and ears, and four tails appear as I grasped the handle of the glaive.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I want you to take the blonde one. He works with exploding clay." I told him, feeling myself growl.

"Why?"

I huffed. "Before, when I was with Sasuke, Sasori's poison didn't seem to affect me…and," I looked over at him and smiled. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to _**you**_ too."

He didn't say anything, but nodded. "Good luck." He said, walking on the other side of me, which he was now level with Deidara.

"You too." I replied, swinging my glaive from my back and focusing on Sasori.

He isn't getting away with _**anything**_…not _**today**_.

_**--XX--**_

In the midst of battle with Sasori, I still kept an eye on Naruto. And I'm glad I did. I jumped back from battle with Sasori's puppet, I saw Deidara (the blonde guy's name) fling a huge clay bomb at Naruto. So, I jumped up to me it, swinging my glaive at it just so the bomb would be embedded in my glaive.

"NARUTO!! BACK OFF!!!" I screamed as I hit the ground, spinning around and around adding more force with each pass. And finally…I let the bomb go, flinging right back at Deidara. And taking a moment of reprieve, I looked back over at Naru-

Fuck.

I ran over to where he had jumped back, seeing him sitting, defenseless to Sasori's oncoming attack and hoped to God that I'd make it in time.

Arriving in front of Naruto, having already dropped my glaive to help me get over here faster, I put my hands up infront of my face in an X shape and felt a very painful crush come from my wrists. I could feel blood spurt from them too.

"Wha?" Naruto asked in surprise, seeing me infront of him.

I gritted my teeth, feeling them grow, the canines growing very large… "Sasori…Once I allowed you to attack someone close to me," I looked up at him through my still held up arms.

His eyes widened.

"And I will _**not**_ let it happen again."

* * *

_So, yet another chapter has been added! YAY!!! i don't have much to say anymore other than i hoped you liked the chapter!!! _


	41. Back to Normalicy

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_I gritted my teeth, feeling them grow, the canines growing very large… "Sasori…Once I allowed you to attack someone close to me," I looked up at him through my still held up arms. _

_His eyes widened. _

_"And I will __**not**__ let it happen again."

* * *

_

**Naruto's Pov**

S-…she…she _**saved**_ me…

"What is this….this chakra?" Sasori's eyes got really, really big and he jumped back, taking his puppet with him.

I shivered, feeling something stir from within Kyoko and saw a white chakra stream from her in a flame like manner. Wha…what…

Oh, _**no**_…

I jumped back, away from her, seeing the ground underneath her feet crack in big, large cracks.

It can't be…it _**can't**_!

And all three of us watched as Kyoko, a brown haired, average height, blue eyed girl…changed. The marks, usually always glowing silver, pulsed in bright flashes. Her hair reversed, turning white and becoming shoulder length, unlike the usual waist length. Her hands and feet became claw like, showing huge nails and the strength behind them. Even her clothes changed. From jeans and a hoodie…to a white short kimono with a black sash. The sleeves didn't seem to be connected, but were arm's length…while… hehe…the top was…low…

And finally, her glaive floated back to her hand and glowed as her feet hit the ground. One thing I noticed…the snow under her bare feet melted and the grass…_**died**_.

"FINALLY!!! I'M FREE!!!" She screamed. Then, her ears perked and she looked back at me.

I jerked at her eyes, staring. She's pretty…

She tilted her head. "So…_**this**_ is where you've been hiding…" She walked over to me, every piece of grass dieing wherever she stepped. "I had pondered where you went…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I screamed.

She purred. "You hold the Kyuubi, do you not?" With a flicker of her eyes, I was pushed to my feet by a simple gust of wind. She sniffed around me, eyes closed. She stopped around my belly button, in which her ears lowered. "Oh, poo…you've been sealed. And that's no fun…" She opened her eyes and looked at me. Then…like a long time ago, her fingers lit up in a blue glow and she pulled back her hand.

And just as I went to jump back (Cause she'd told me Okami might try and release the Kyuubi), the blue glow went out. Quizzically, she looked at her hand. "So…you're still able to control some things…damn girl…"

Kyoko…she…

"Wh-who are you?!" Deidara cried, both him and Sasori looked on at Okami, confused.

She turned to them. "My name is _**Okami**_."

Deidara remained quite confused, but Sasori linked it together. "So…you are the Demon-God we've heard _**so**_ much about…"

She tilted her head and smiled. "Oh…so you know about me."

"Yes…actually…we have a proposition for you." Her ears twitched toward him. "Do you know of the Akatsuki?"

"I've heard."

He smiled. "Well…we'd like you to come with us. Come and we will rule the world."

She gazed at him in silence, most likely thinking. "I see…From Kyoko's mind…it seems that I recall that you captured me and were going to _**force**_ me to work with you. That…is something I _**cannot**_ allow. For once, I am free." She walked toward him, the grass below her feet dying with her touch. And though she moved closer to him, he did not fear her, making no movement. "And I," She stopped infront of him. "will _**not**_ be captured again!" She touched, simply _**touched**_ his jacket and it fell to ashes…whoa…he's a puppet…

Suddenly, he jumped back, along with Deidara and landed farther away from her, but, I realized…she was already behind them.

"Oh, don't run." She toyed. "I _**won't**_ kill you…" They sighed in relief and she smirked. "I'll just rip you to shreds and leave you to die."

They shot something at her, in which it exploded, covering the area with smoke.

And I looked and looked, frantically trying to find out what was going on, standing there, hearing sounds of snarling and blows. I mean, it still was Kyoko's body, _**wasn't**_ it?

OH, _**holy**_-

"Hello cousin." She was right, right infront of me.

I choked.

"Why don't you come out and play?" She tilted her head and smiled. "Since I can't remove the seal…I'll just pull him out so _**you**_ can play with me." She flicked her hand and –

**Sasori's Pov**

Great…now I need a new cloak…

I wiped some blood from my mouth, seeing the girl – Okami – with the other kid. And boy, was she strong. I've never faced anything like her before…it's like…she knows what's going to happen…

But, I saw her flick her hand next to the boy and suddenly…a red chakra (much like what happened to the girl) spread from him, staying in a flame like manner. His eyes turned red, the whiskers on his face grew and his hands, back and feet cracked growing claws.

Ah, shit. Now we hafta deal with **_two_** demons?!

"I'm back." I focused, seeing the girl infront of me.

"HEY!!!" My eyes flickered to Deidara to see the boy clawing after him.

Fuck. This is going nowhere…fast…

What…what's this… "Okami" twitched in a few places and her chakra flow shook. "S…Sasori…I want…that…anti…dote…" She looked at me, showing the pupil less eyes of the girl from before. "I want that antidote and I'll kill you right now if I don't get it!!" She swiped at me, missing by a hair. Then she grabbed that sword a swiped, slashed and even tried to bite me.

"SASORI!!" Once again, I looked over.

Deidara was rolling along the ground, coughing up blood as he did.

"Alright, alright!!" I pulled out a bottle from my pocket and held it out for the girl.

She blinked, sniffing it. "Put it on the ground." She commanded.

"What?"

She growled. "I…cannot…touch….things…or they…die…" She struggled to speak and I favoring my life very much, did as she said. "Now…leave here…and never…come back." She roared, releasing chakra as she did.

"Yes. I will." I poofed away, going over to Deidara and vanished.

But…we didn't go far. I wanted to see something before we left for good…

After looking around for a while, the boy returned to normal and shook his head repeatedly.

"Kyoko?" He asked, looking around. His eyes focused on the girl, who stood there, doing nothing. Cautiously, he stood up and walked over to her. "Kyo?"

Without looking at him, she spoke softly. "N…Naruto…take the…" She tried to point at the antidote, but couldn't. "anti…dote…"

He looked on at her sadly, and picked it up gently putting it in his pocket. "Are you…"

She closed her eyes. "Say it. Hurry up and say it before she takes over!" She snarled quickly.

"Alright." He sighed, gazing at her. "We need to get back before Sasuke-"

In the same white chakra, everything went back to how she was before and she started to fall backwards. "I got ya." The boy, Naruto, held her up until she came back to her senses and stood up slowly but surely.

"Deidara…we're leaving now."

"YAY!!!" He cried, vanishing before I could.

_**--XX--**_

**Itachi's Pov**

I stared out the window the hospital room, seeing the dawn beginning to break over the horizon and some of the life of the city waking up. But one, would not wake up.

Sasuke was still lying there. His condition had _**not**_ improved overnight – actually…it got worse. Doctors told me he might not make it another day and to prepare for the worst. Unless, of course, the antidote came within the next hour.

But some time last night, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai came back…without Kyoko and Naruto…and even worse…without the antidote.

I sighed. So, if they couldn't find Kyoko and Naruto…where are they?!

BANG!!!

The door hit the wall and two people stumbled inside.

"Kyoko!! Naruto!!" I ran over to them, seeing Kyoko fall to her knees. She panted heavily, eyes shut as Naruto tried to pull her up, but he was equally as exhausted. They both were quite cut up too.

With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle with some blue liquid in it. "He…here's….antidote…"

I took it from him, putting it in my pocket as he tried to stand and pull Kyoko up with him. Didn't work too well. He ended up falling on his knees, so I picked the both of them up by their waist and walked over to the extra bed. Suddenly, Kyoko started fidgeting and she made me drop her.

"Mm…sleep…Sasuke…" She mumbled, crawling over to Sasuke's bed, getting in it and curling up next to him. She growled in content next to him. I just laughed.

So, I put Naruto in the other empty bed and stepped back, surveying all of them.

Well…I bet they aren't getting up anytime soon…they look beat up…so, I called the nurse up. After she arrived and I told her what happened, she left the room.

A few minutes later, the doctor and a couple more nurses arrived. The doctor addressed me on the current situation.

"I understand that you have the antidote?"

I nodded, walking with him over to the bed.

He smiled. "Then…he'll be fine." He looked down on the bed, his eyes landing on Kyoko. "And who is…"

I chuckled. "Don't worry about her… She won't bug you."

He smiled slyly. "His…?"

"Yep."

"Alright." He checked vital signs and such and finally injected the antidote into the IV bag and then turned to me. "Once this IV drip is finished, let me know. We'll need to replace it and then keep him here for a few days after, just to be sure he's okay."

I nodded. "Sure."

"But…" His smile faded. "You understand visiting hours are from 9-6…"

I looked over at him. "You can't make an exception?"

"No. Hospital policy."

I had to think of something. Kyoko would _**freak**_ if she couldn't stay. And, gazing at her, I found my answer. "Well…she might need to stay for a couple days for those cuts."

He smiled. "I'd hoped you'd say that." Then, he motioned to one of the nurses. "Could someone take care of her and the other boy?"

Two nurses smiled and nodded. "Sure."

So a few minutes later, one nurse examined Kyoko and the other examined Naruto, just to be sure. The doctor had left and I sat in the chair near the window.

"Um…excuse me." The nurse examining Kyoko looked over at me. "Did you notice that she has extensive chakra damage?"

"Yeah, him too." The other nurse looked over at me.

"What? How?" I asked, standing up.

"We don't know…just that…"

"They should stay a little bit longer than just for a few cuts."

"Yes…they must've used a LOT of chakra recently." The other nurse added.

I sighed, sitting back down. "Well…as long as they'll be okay."

They smiled. "Yes, they'll be fine."

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Mmmm…wait…where's-

I sat up frantically, looking around at the bed and seeing that no one was there when I do remember that I _**was**_ with Sasuke. So, I looked around the r-

"SASUKE!!" I yelled, making him almost fall over in surprise.

He pulled on his shirt and turned around.

"You're up!" I jumped off the bed and –

**Sasuke's Pov**

I had gotten up some time ago, seeing Kyoko beside me, sleeping soundly and Naruto on the other bed. Both of them looked beat. Really beat. But, I got up and slowly walked over to the window, being that I was getting used to walking yet again.

Looking out the window, the sun was shining and the city was bustling as usual. Leaving the window and heading to the table, I found my clothes (thank god) and got changed.

When I was pulling my shirt on I heard shuffling from behind me.

"SASUKE!!"

I looked around, pulling the rest of my shirt on and saw Kyoko sitting on the bed, looking like a child who just found the Christmas presents 4 months _**before**_ Christmas.

"You're up!!" She screamed jumping off the bed. And just as she landed, she collapsed, hit the floor and didn't move.

"_**Kyoko**_?" I asked, slowly moving toward her, kneeling to check on her. She's… she… passed out…but why?

"Oww…Sasuke? Is that you?" I looked up, seeing Naruto looking down at me.

"Yeah…but…Kyoko just passed out and I have _**no**_ idea why…"

He chuckled. "Why don't you help her…and I'll tell you what happened while you were…"

"Yeah." So, carefully, I picked her up and but her back on the bed, seeing her breathing (thank god) and sat down. Naruto shifted painfully, laying on his side. "So, what happened?"

He sighed. "Well…she and Itachi brought you here…where we decided, Team 7, Itachi and the Hokage…that we'd go after Sasori and get the antidote-"

"Where was Kyoko?" I asked.

He chuckled, looking at the seat beside the bed. "She sat right there. Almost killed Sai cause she insulted you."

"_**WHAT**_?!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He's alive. Anyways, we left and Kyoko caught up with us a little later and we split up. Kakashi, Sakura and Sai headed off in a different direction than us. But, that was her plan; to keep them away so they wouldn't get hurt."

I nodded. "Okay."

"But…during the fight…" He looked away causing me to wonder.

"Naruto, what are you getting to? Why did she pass out?"

He swallowed dryly. "We're both here for a while…for extensive chakra damage."

I looked at him, confused. "Extensive…chakra…. Naruto, _**what**_ _**happened**_?" I asked impatiently.

"She changed, Sasuke." He finally said, sighing.

"_**Changed**_?"

"Yeah…Sasori came after me when I was defenseless…and she saved me…but something happened and…"

"And _**what**_?!"

He sighed. "Okami took over her. _**Completely**_. I mean, she was a _**totally**_ different person. Her hair was white, she was taller and she looked…godly."

My eyes widened and I looked over at Kyoko. Looking closely, I could see faint traces of the marks on her face. "Sh…she…did that?"

"Yeah…she said that she let someone close to her get hurt and she didn't want another person to be hurt because of her. I had to say your name to get her back to normal. And the whole way home, the marks on her face glowed…until she saw you…and now they're gone."

I was amazed. _**It's…it's just amazing…**_

I heard the door open and looked up to see who walked inside.

"Hey." I heard Itachi's surprised voice as he looked over at the two of us. "You're awake."

"I know." I replied, smirking.

He set some bags on the table in the room and pulled up the chair Kyoko had before. "So, what are we talking about?" He asked.

"Just…stuff that happened." I replied.

Itachi's eyes lit up and he said, "Did you know she tried to kill Sai?"

I arched my eyebrow. "Was that the most exciting thing that happened?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Wow…that's…_**really**_ pathetic, Itachi.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

So…a couple days later, all three of us were allowed to go home, which I was thankful for. The hospital was sooo boring…though…sharing a bed with Sasuke for a couple nights wasn't bad at all…

"Come on, guys, keep up!!" I yelled to the guys behind me, who felt like going an amazing two miles an hour. And then, I heard a very familiar voice.

"KYOKO!!" I looked to my right, which led to a door…wait…I'm confused… "Up here!!" I looked up seeing…Oh, my god!!!

"TEMARI!!!" Looking down from the balcony was Temari, someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey, " I yelled up to her. "you're an expert on demons, right?!"

She gave a confused look and replied, "Yeah…why?"

"Well…can we come up?" I pointed behind me, where Sasuke and Itachi had finally caught up.

"Sure!!" She disappeared and a couple seconds later, arrived at the door I was standing at. She gave me a hug as I heard Sasuke tapping his foot. So, I gave an apologetic look to Temari and turned to the guys.

"Guys…you know how Okami's been plaguing me? Well, Temari can help me out…so if you want to head home, I understand."

Itachi nodded and left in a poof of smoke.

"I'll stay." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

When I looked back at Temari, she simply looked away, smiling and led us inside.

She led us up some stairs, past some doors and up some more stairs. After about…five minutes, we came to Kankuro's and her apartment, which is on the third floor.

"Well…Sasuke, you'll hafta wait in the living room for a couple minutes."

He nodded. "Kay."

So, she opened the door and –

_**OH MY GOD…NO WAY**_. IT _**CAN'T**_ BE…can it?

**Temari's Pov**

I opened the door to our apartment on the third floor, where Kyoko stood, eyes wide and gasped when she locked eyes on someone in the apartment. And I looked in…but the only people in there were my brothers…whom one we saved from Akatsuki a little bit ago…but I don't know why she gasped…

And slowly, hearing her gasp, Kankuro and Gaara slowly looked over, standing in the middle of the room. Gaara dropped the remote.

"_**Panda-chan!!**_" Kyoko screamed, making Gaara's eyes bug out. She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging on him. "You're here!!!"

Sasuke and I shot a look to each other. GAARA LET'S _**NO ONE**_ HUG HIM. And suddenly…Kankuro foamed at the mouth and fainted on the spot.

But, in the stillness, Gaara raised his hand and patted her on the back. "It's…uh…good to see you too…" He said quietly.

Both of us choked. He _**actually**_ responded. This is _**Gaara**_ we're talking about.

But, Kyoko pulled away and turned to us. "Kay Temari!! We can talk now!!" She hesitated, seeing our faces. "…what's wrong?"

"N…nothing…" I replied, walking inside, hearing Sasuke follow. "Let's…just go in here…" I motioned to my room where all my demon stuff was.

"Kay." She nodded, following me into my room, leaving the guys _**all**_ by their lonesome.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I watched Kyoko follow Temari into her room and I looked back over at Gaara…and the fainted, foaming at the mouth Kankuro.

"Sasuke."

"Gaara."

We nodded.

"And you know Kyoko how?" I asked.

"I met her at Akatsuki. She gave me…a little insight…shall we say." He replied. "And you?"

I smirked. "She's my girlfriend."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at Kankuro, who was starting to wake up. He stood up a few seconds later, confusedly looking around.

"Where's…"

"She left with Temari." Gaara said, walking over to the couch and sitting on the end.

"Oh, yeah…Kyoko's friend is that Rao girl, right?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah…why?"

He scratched his head. "Well…she wanted one of these," He pointed to the "cap" that made him look like he had cat ears. "And I thought I'd find it to you guys to give to her."

"Sure." I replied.

"I'll be back in a minute then." He said, heading off to his room. So, I went over to the couch and sat on the other end. With his sand, Gaara flicked up the remote to his hand and began to flip through the channels.

"So…you two met at Akatsuki?" I asked, thinking I wouldn't get any answer.

"Yes…she…chased butterflies." He replied, never taking his eyes off the screen.

I chuckled, though. "That definitely sounds like _**her**_…"

* * *

And for the next few minutes…it was quiet and uncomfortable…I mean, at one point Gaara and I _**were**_ rivals… But, it stayed quiet for a while, so I watched the Tv, where Gaara had stopped on a documentary…about…_**ants**_. 

I think I'm going to shoot myself. _**ANTS**_.

Other than Shino, who watches something about ANTS? Who the hell _**FILMS**_ it?!

"Thanks, Temari!! I'm gonna go set up when I get home so I can get this over with!!" The door to Temari's room opened and both girls walked out.

"Just remember to spread that in a circle, or else…" Temari warned.

"I know!! I'll call you when it's all done and over with, okay?" Kyoko said, carrying a bag of stuff, reassuring Temari.

"_**Alright**_…" Temari wasn't exactly confident, but followed her.

A second later, Kyoko plopped down next to me on the couch. "Ready?"

"Ye…no. We need to wait for Kankuro."

She wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"He's getting something for Rao."

"Oh…okay." She sat back in the couch, looking up at the Tv. "Panda-chan…why are you watching something on _**Ants**_?"

Gaara slowly panned over to her and sighed. "If you **_insist_** on calling me that…" He started off grimly as Temari and I tensed up, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Yes. It's cute and you could use a nick-name." She replied smugly, staring at him.

His stare hardened. "Fine. I'm watching this because they are SAND ants." He looked back at the screen.

"Oh…that's cool." She said, also looking at the screen.

But after a couple minutes Kankuro came out with Rao's "present" and we headed home, meeting Itachi (which didn't surprise me) but…Brianna was there too. When she saw Kyoko, she went insane, giving her a giant bear hug.

"OMG, how are you?! I heard about all the stuff that happened and I got so worried and –"

"Bri," Kyoko cut her of calmly, "I'm okay. We're all okay." She sighed, making Brianna relax. "But, why are you here?"

Brianna looked back at Itachi. "Well, when Sasuke got poisoned, I was waiting here for Itachi to take me home…" She smiled. "And then he left…and I was kinda stuck here…" She looked away, making Kyoko giggle. "Oh…alright…" Kyoko and Brianna winked at each other as Itachi came over.

"Okay girls…I need to get Brianna home…"

Kyoko whined sadly, giving her a hug. "I'll see ya, hun. Oh and," she reached into her bag, pulling out a small present and handed it to Brianna. "Can you give this to Rao for me?"

Brianna took it hesitantly. "Okay…we'll see ya."

* * *

And with that, those two left the house, leaving us in silence. 

"So…Kyoko…we have the house to _**ourselves**_…"

"I know." She began to walk away, rummaging through her bag. "But I have things I _**need**_ to do." She replied bluntly.

"Like what?"

She turned around and sighed, looking at me. "Stuff. Don't worry about it and go to bed."

I was surprised…She never not tells me stuff…"Alright…but if you need anything – "

"I know." She smiled. "Thanks."

I nodded. "Yep." So, hesitantly, I headed up to my room, hearing her clutter about, sounding like she was setting up something, but she usually knows what she's doing…and I'm tired…so…I went to bed.

* * *

_So...another chatper has been added and i'm very happy!! I've had the idea for these last two chapters in my head ever since i started this story, so it's been bugging me to write it. _

_But, for those of you who have sent somethign to me, thanks. I apperiacte it, very much. And just to let you all know, i CAN and WILL stop the story. I mean, i've asked nicely, i've given support to those who don't think they can and now, if you do think about it, the V-day's skits ARE part of the story...so without them...i can't contiune. I don't like to resort to this tatic, but i'll do it. So get them to me whenever (hopefully soon!) you can. I NEED them._

_Hugs and thanks to all of you!! XD Hope you had fun reading, as always!!_


	42. Peacetalks

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"So…Kyoko…we have the house to __**ourselves**__…"_

_"I know." She began to walk away, rummaging through her bag. "But I have things I __**need**__ to do." She replied bluntly._

_"Like what?" _

_She turned around and sighed, looking at me. "Stuff. Don't worry about it and go to bed." _

_I was surprised…She never not tells me stuff…"Alright…but if you need anything – "_

_"I know." She smiled. "Thanks." _

_I nodded. "Yep." So, hesitantly, I headed up to my room, hearing her clutter about, sounding like she was setting up something, but she usually knows what she's doing…and I'm tired…so…I went to bed.

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

"So…how long has she been like this?"

"Ever since I got up…and when I found her, I called you."

"No wonder you look like a bum."

"Shut up, dobe."

He laughed, saying, "Yeah…but…she doesn't _**look**_ like she's in danger…"

I was quiet. When I had gotten up, Kyoko was sitting on the floor, Indian-style, hands in her lap. Four, silver candles were lit, one behind her, one on each side and one in front of her and lastly, a power was spread around her and a candles and she, remained motionless. "No…she doesn't." I agreed with Naruto, who after I got up and found her like this, called him to make sure she was okay…since he knows all about this Demon stuff.

"Ya think maybe she's talking with Okami?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably."

"You think we should wake her up or something?"

"No…she'll wake up whenever."

Then, silence.

"Wanna go for some ramen?"

"No…thanks…I don't eat ramen." I looked over at Naruto, who looked back at me, eyes wide, mouth open.

"_**WHAT**_?!"

I got up, leaving the room and heading into the kitchen…I think I'll have a…sandwich or something…

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE _**RAMEN**_?!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, following me into the kitchen.

"Because I can…now go home." I pleaded. Yes, I actually _**pleaded**_.

And just like _**that**_…a cold wind came through the room and silence fell.

_**Itachi's up.**_

Slowly, I looked over and saw that Naruto was now being dragged away by a more than morning person, Itachi.

"Get out and _**NEVER**_ come back this early or I'll _**kill**_ you." Itachi snarled, throwing him out the door and slamming it shut. Then, he came into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I asked, holding out a mug. Coffee, was Itachi's way of dealing with everything other than killing it.

He glared over at me. "_**YES**_." He gritted.

"Alright…no need to get all _**bitchy**_."

He glared even more. "Just get me my coffee." He commanded.

"Fine, fine…_**Your Majesty.**_" I mumbled.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

_I sighed, gathering up my courage. This was it…The only chance I'd have to talk with Okami and not…fear her._

_So, I walked down the familiar hallway, coming up to the "__**cage**__" Okami was locked in. _

_"This is a surprise…Kyoko…" I heard Okami's familiar growl as I walked into the room. _

_"Yeah…it should be." I said, seeing her jump out from the darkness and try to attack me. But, to her surprise she crashed into an invisible shield and was repelled, hitting the ground a second or two later. She got up slowly, eyeing me cautiously, baring her white teeth._

_"How…"_

_"A protection circle." I replied, answering her question and sitting on the ground. "I'm here to talk to you, Okami-chan."_

_She tilted her head. "__**Talk**__?" _

_"Yes…" I sighed. "Do you remember when we first met? I told you that everyone need a friend to heal wounds?"_

_She sat down slowly, still cautious. "Yes…Why do you speak of this?"_

_"Because, back then, you were…sweet…kind…like a mother. But now…you've gotten…Demon-like. So, I wanted to talk to you to help you. A…"Peace talk", if you will."_

_"How can I trust you?" _

_"How can you not?" I replied. _

_Her tail flicked and her nose wrinkled. "Fine. What do you wish to say?"_

_"Nothing. I wish to ask." I closed my eyes momentarily. "I want to know what's gotten you so mad?"_

_"That is not for __**you**__ to be concerned with."_

_"Okami-chan. You can tell me."_

_She huffed, her tail stopping in movement. "Let me explain to you something important…. My mother, Amaterasu, died when she gave birth to myself and my 9 brethren, though since I am the "reincarnation" (Though it seems impossible to be) I contain each of my brethrens powers, making me the top god."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because…it is the passing of the powers. Without our powers, the reason to live is nonexistent…therefore, we cease to be."_

_I nodded. "Okay, I understand that. Go on."_

_She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "Understanding that…during our time on earth, we need to find a mate and well,"_

_I nodded. "Go on." I chuckled._

_"My powers, ten of them, will be separated into 10 pups…and that will result in my death. But, if I am not…my own…I cannot have pups and the cycle will cease, which __**cannot**__ happen. This "sealing" between you and I is a blessing and a curse."_

_"So, what you're saying is that…Your mom was the "God of Gods" to say, and that when she gave birth, you had __**ALL**__ of the powers, yet…your…9 brothers and sisters had the powers too? That doesn't make sense."_

_"It was…a cautionary ploy. I cannot be everywhere at once…so, my 9 brethren, "pick up the slack"." She explained._

_"Okay. Now __**that**__ makes sense…well, __**more**__ sense." I said, making her chuckle slightly. "So, to make you happier, make you…motherly again-"_

_"I need to be free." _

_I was silent for a couple minutes. "We could try the splitting thing again…I could probably hold of for about 4…__**maybe**__ 5 hours now, instead of 2." _

_Her ears perked up and her eyes widened. "Really, now?" _

_I smiled. "Yes…I can."_

_"Fine…I will give you…3 hours time to find Daichi. And then…we will see about being…"__**friends**__" as you say."_

_"When does it start?"_

_"It already started."_

_"WHAT?!" So, I got up hastily, running down the hall and back to well, out of my mind._

**Sasuke's Pov**

About an hour later, Naruto had come back (being that Itachi had left) and we were sitting there, watching Kyoko. Still, after all this time, she hadn't moved and now, we were just rambling on.

"Still hasn't moved?" He asked,

"Nope."

"Hm…maybe she needs some ramen."

I looked over at him. "No."

"Oh…well then…candy?"

"No. Do not give her candy."

"Peanut butter?"

"Yes. You can give her that."

"Alright!! Believe it!!" He got quiet for a second, watching Kyoko. "OH HOLY SH-"

"Bye guys!!!" In the stillness, the flames went out and Kyoko hopped up out of the circle scaring but Naruto and I (he fell over though) and ran toward the back door.

After getting up, Naruto looked at me.

"Where-"

"I don't know..."

"Let's follow her!!" He yelled, getting up and also running for the back door.

Man…I was hoping for another relaxing day, but _**no**_…not with _**those**_ two around… So, sighing in aggravation, I followed them.

_**--XX--**_

Minutes later, Naruto and I were tree hopping, seeing Kyoko in her wolf form run along the ground. As always, flowers and such appeared from her feet as she ran. Hm…five tails…that's a little…_**extreme**_, don't you think, Kyoko?

So, I jumped down onto the ground, running next to her. Her eyes flicked over to me and she jumped up a little, showing she knew I was there. Is she…that's…weird…

Usually, in her wolf form, her shoulder's came at least up to my knees, but now, they were closer to my waist. Maybe the more tails, the greater size?

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked over the sound of her panting.

In a gruff, almost inaudible voice she replied. "…D-dai…Ch-chi…. Ex…plain…late…r…" She jumped up again, running faster than before. I guess the more power she has the more abilities she can use…

"Alright, but we'll stay up in the trees."

She nodded as I went back up into the trees, seeing Naruto catch up to me.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to find Okami's friend." I answered.

He blinked. "Oh. Okay."

"Yeah…I think she's hoping that this'll help Okami."

"Ok…believe it!!"

"Why the hell do you always say that _**stupid**_ phrase?!"

He grinned. "BELIEVE IT!!"

"_**SHUT**_ UP!!"

"BE-LIE-VE IT!!" He yelled in a sing-songy voice.

I sighed. "God damn him…" I mumbled.

"Haha!!!" He laughed. And then…

BAM!!

"SHUT UP!!!" I smirked, jumping ahead, leaving him laying on a branch with a black eye.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Sigh…I'm so tired…I'll just sit right here…for a few…min…hours…days, maybe…

I watched Okami and Daichi run around the backyard, as I laid on one of the steps of the porch, eyes closed, panting. I was _**dead**_. I mean, I ran the whole way to Daichi's, brought him back, let alone the not sleeping thing and all in _**three**_ hours! And then, Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared somewhere…I guess I lost them in running so fast…ha…but that wasn't good thing…now I'm sore…

So, lying on the steps, Okami came up and licked my face.

"Thank you."

I nodded. Too tired to speak… Well, she barked happily and ran off with Daichi. And I…laid there…putting my hands under my head…stretching my legs out on the step…

"Tired?"

I jumped at Sasuke's voice and slowly picked up my head. Then I heard him sit down next to me, pull me up to a sitting position and onto his lap, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled. "You must be tired. Go ahead and go to sleep."

I nuzzled his shoulder. "…yay…"

He laughed. "So, I guess Okami wanted you to find Daichi?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Powers…need to be…passed to…next…generation…" I mumbled.

"How long until she gets back?"

"Hours…4…" I mumbled again.

Then, I felt his hand slide up under my knees and the other around my waist. "Well, I'll bring Okami in whenever she gets back…. You need your sleep."

"…like…sleep…I…"

He chuckled. "Yeah…I k…ow…"

**Sasuke's Pov**

Poor thing…She's worn out…I felt her sigh as she drifted to sleep. And then I sighed. A lot of people think it's hard on her, but it's hard on all of us. And I don't like it either. She's wearing herself _**too**_ thin…I don't like it.

But, I kept contemplating as she slept; and Okami and Daichi appeared from the bushes. Okami seemed startled to see someone else there. Both of them came up to the steps and sat down, looking at me.

"You're wondering about her safety, are you not?" Okami asked, tilting her head.

I blinked at her and she chuckled.

"Do not fret. She'll be fine…she's one of the strongest people I've met. If anything, she'll get _**stronger**_ from all of this…"

"Well…she said something about the passing of powers…. Care to explain?"

She sighed and looked over at Daichi. He got up, as if he was going to leave. "Daichi, you can stay if you like." His ears perked and he sat back down.

"I shall. As you know, I have 10 different powers; each tail representing one. My 9 brethren, have only one of each except for Sunlight, which is _**my**_ power. Though, they may perish without worry, I cannot. After I have my own children, I will die since my powers will be passed down to 10 cubs, therefore, I have no reason to exist and cease to live."

"And Kyoko?"

She sighed. "This sealing is a blessing and a curse…it may very well happen to her as well…unless we can find a more suitable means for separating…" She answered.

That nerved me up even more. "So…if you two are still connected…"

She nodded. "Yes…" She looked over at Daichi, nuzzling his neck. "It's time for me to go…" She stood up, stretching as he whined.

"Daichi, you can stay here, like I said before…My older brother is allergic to dogs, but you're welcome to stay around the area to be closer."

He nodded, almost smiling and ran off into the bushes. Then Okami came up the steps and in a bright light, she was gone and Kyoko, who at the time before looked liked Okami (Naruto took the liberty of describing her for me) but now, looked like her normal self. But, Kyoko was sleeping so I picked her up and took her up to her bed.

_**--XX--**_

"Come _**on**_ guys!! We're late!!" I screamed from the kitchen, bouncing a tennis ball. You see, we, all three of us, we're heading out to train…or just mess around…but, I knew Kyoko would be down soon…but Itachi…I didn't know about…and I really wanted to go, like _**soon**_.

"Okay, Ok-" Suddenly, Kyoko walked into the kitchen, which I expected, but she stopped dead, eyes wide and dropped her jacket. She whined slightly, seeing the tennis ball in my hand. This is interesting…I _**wonder**_…

So, experimenting with her, I bounced it. She followed it, head going down and then up and she took a cautious step forward, eyes _**locked**_ on the ball.

She whined again.

I bounced it again.

She did the same thing. Followed it, took a step forward and whined.

And maybe…a minute later, she was close to me, watching again, just as Itachi walked in. He stopped dead and surveyed the scene.

"Sasuke…wha-"

"Just watch." I said quickly, bouncing the ball again.

Again, she did the same thing and Itachi became interested. "That's…_**strange**_. Do it again."

I did, though throwing it to Itachi. He watched as she turned toward him, eyes big and whined at him. "That…is awesome. I think she does it because of Okami." He threw it back to me.

"That's what I was thinking. But, I say we stop before she attac-"

Holy –

Suddenly, I was on the floor, holding the tennis ball above my head.

I heard Kyoko whine loudly as she tried to grab the tennis out of my hands.

"No…you can't have this." I looked up at Itachi, who snickered loudly. "A little help?" I asked, as he nodded, walking over and picking her up by her waist, still chuckling.

As I stood, I saw her, struggling to get out of Itachi's grip, whining for the ball, reaching her hands out to grab it.

I motioned for Itachi to walk to the back door, which he did, holding her back and setting her on her feet. I walked over, making her perk up and asked, "You want this?"

She whined and nodded quickly.

"You _**sure**_?" I taunted.

She barked loudly, starting to growl in happiness.

"Alright." I opened the door and threw it out, bouncing it off the porch and into the snow.

Kyoko stopped moving completely for a second, watching the ball…until…it stopped. She then scrambled to her feet, running after it onto the porch and ontop of the snow, grabbing it, sliding and coming back. She ran up to me and gave it back, eyes wide.

"Okay…" So, I threw it again.

When she came back, yet again, Itachi said, "I think…you're playing fetch…" He watched her hand the ball to me.

"I realized that." I replied flatly, throwing the ball.

* * *

So, we decided, since Kyoko really wasn't human as of the moment, to head outside and onto the porch so the heat in the house wouldn't be wasted. And as we sat, Daichi came up, watching Kyoko run back and forth.

"This was always one of Okami-koi's favorite games." He stated, watching her grab the ball and bring it back.

"…YOU CAN TALK?!" Like light, Itachi moved from one side of the porch to the other, standing right infront of Daichi, who yelped in surprise and jumped back. , regaining his composer.

"Ahem…yes…I can talk…" He said quietly.

"Never met a dog who could talk…are you a god?"

"No."

"A demon?"

"No."

"A…" Itachi blinked. "A…ninja in disguise?!"

"No." Daichi answered, sighing. "I am a simple wolf…able to talk because of Okami-koi." He finished, looking at Kyoko.

"Yeah, Itachi, leave him alone." I said, throwing the ball again.

After another couple minutes, Kyoko stopped running to get the ball and sat on the steps, laying on them again.

"I think she tired herself out…" Itachi said, gently kicking her foot and getting no reaction from her. Even Daichi came up and poked her with his nose. Still, no reaction.

"I guess she really _**did**_ tire herself out." Daichi agreed, watching her.

I stood up, rolling my shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll take her inside and we'll train…I guess." Wow. I never realized how boring life could be without anyone attacking or something. And that was strange; why _**wasn't**_ anyone attacking?

"_**Sasuke**_!!"

I snapped back to my senses, looking at Itachi and Daichi, who stared at me. "What's wrong?" Daichi asked, cocking his head.

I shook my head. "N-nothing."

"Well," Itachi started. "Why don't you take the day off? Spend some time with…" He looked over at Kyoko. "The dog/human/girlfriend…thing?" He looked rather confused, looking back over at me.

I took a second to think. "That sounds good."

* * *

_So, if you were wondering, NO I did not end the story. I've come too far to end it now. But, i've been quite busy lately, that's why the chatper is shorter and delayed, if you're wondering. I got a new phone, a Chocolate and have been playing around with it, putting music on it. Which leads me to this; IF YOU LIKE LINKIN PARK...GO GET THE NEW CD. IT'S AWESOME. So yes, i got that too. Minutes to Midnight. ROX. And let's see what else...oh yes, my sister is in the hospital, that's another reason i haven't gotten to write lately. I've been looking out for her. AND...the péice de resistancé(if that's how you spell it) I FINALLY GOT OKAMI BACK!!! I borrowed my game out to a couple friends and one of them lost it without meaning to, but i got it back, so that's gonna hinder me a little bit. So thanks for sticking around and, i know, this chapter's not that exciting, but just be happy i'm goin on with the story!_

_And to the reviewer named Kaori - thanks for reviewing first of all, and yes, i'm still taking V-day skits (as i call them) and no, there is NO particular setting. It's your choice. And thanks for reading! _


	43. Valentine's Day Starts!

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"__**Sasuke**__!!" _

_I snapped back to my senses, looking at Itachi and Daichi, who stared at me. "What's wrong?" Daichi asked, cocking his head._

_I shook my head. "N-nothing." _

_"Well," Itachi started. "Why don't you take the day off? Spend some time with…" He looked over at Kyoko. "The dog/human/girlfriend…thing?" He looked rather confused, looking back over at me. _

* * *

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Oh, my god…has it really been _**that**_ long?

I looked at the calendar in my room, laying on my bed and seeing, "February" written at the top. January had passed by like nothing.

I yawned.

Itachi was out with Brianna, while Sasuke took the day to take a mission with his old teammates, though Sakura had just gotten back. She had been gone for most of the month, also off on a mission. And probably five minutes after she left, there was a knock on the front door (and Sasuke was cooking; Itachi was probably off with Brianna) so that left me to answer the door, which I did and found Lee standing there. He looked soo sad and I took that day to hang out with him.

And sometime after that day, Akatsuki attacked again…but this time, they didn't go after Sasuke.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I waited on the porch, ears turning, tails flicking, looking down at the streaks of white-ish silver fur on my arms. Okami had, once again, gone off to play with Daichi, which I obliged happily. _

_**Akatsuki**_

_My ears flicked toward the bushes, as I snapped up to see around me. I smell them…and just as I smelt them, Okami ran out of the bushes. _

_"Kyoko-chan!! One of those __**bastards**__ took Daichi!!"_

_I smirked. "Well then…Let's go get them." She jumped up as I stood up and like always, we were back together. "I'll be back, Sasuke!!" I yelled, knowing the kitchen window was open for some very odd reason, transformed and ran off into the forest._

_**--XX--**_

_**Sasuke's Pov**_

_"...__**Now**__ where the hell did she get to?" I mumbled to myself, stepping out onto the porch, finding that no one was there. _

_Hm…strange though…Maybe…_

_Well, her chakra leads to the forest here…_

_SNAP!!_

_I got off the porch, hearing a twig snap and headed down, seeing a big white thing was headed my way. Before I took a few more steps, a white wolf about the size of Akamaru – maybe a __**little**__ smaller – walked out with a gray wolf in its mouth. _

_Kyoko and Daichi._

_She walked right up to me, plopped down on her haunches and opened her mouth. Daichi fell to the ground and ran up on the porch. _

_I looked up slightly, since she was taller than me at the moment and she looked down at me with lazy blue eyes. And as if on cue, her tongue rolled out of her mouth and hung from her jaw as she panted. _

_It's like she's smiling or something…_

_"Kyoko…what happened?" I asked, arching an eyebrow._

_She shook slightly and barked loudly. _

_I just chuckled. "Alright, alright…well, if you're not gonna tell me, at least transform so you can get cleaned up."_

_She tilted her head, one ear flopping downward. It was just __**too**__ damn cute, like she was asking, "Why?"_

_"__**Remember**__?" I started off, sighing because I realized that she totally forgot. "Your brother and cousin are coming over for that __**game**__ thing. They'll be here any minute."_

_She got this panicked look on her face and transformed. "__**WHAT**__?!!" She screamed right in my face. "Oh, __**shit**__!! I __**totally**__ forgot!!!' She walked passed me and up onto the porch, which I followed. "Why didn't you tell me before I left?! I mean, I've got cuts everywhere, I'd like to shower but – " She cut off, seeing me smirking at her. She tilted her head again. "You're messing with me, __**aren't**__ you?"_

_I chuckled. "Yep. You've got about 2 hours." _

_She sighed heavily with relief. "THANK GOD."_

_"And what's this about cuts?" I asked, walking up to her._

_"You didn't notice?" She pointed to her cheek, where a pretty good cut bled out. Then, I noticed she had a few on her arm…and some on her stomach…some on her legs; just __**everywhere**__. "I told you I was going out."_

_"Yeah…" I opened the back door. "You didn't say Akatsuki was here."_

_"And I was stupid for thinking," She began walking into the kitchen and heading toward the living room doorway. "That you were a __**genius**__." _

_**--XX--**_

_**Kyoko's Pov**_

_So, about half an hour later, I was sitting on the couch – _

_"__**OW**__!" I yelped._

_"Sorry. You have a nasty cut," Sasuke said, dabbing the cut on my face with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. "And if you don't clean it, you'll get an infection." He finished._

_So, I gritted my teeth as he dabbed and bandaged it up. He'd already gotten to the ones on my arms and the lower parts of my legs, so I guess he figured he'd just finish up with my face. _

_"There. All better." He said, smiling. "Now, isn't that better?" He joked. _

_I just rolled my eyes. "Sure…why not?" I replied sarcastically._

_He just stared. "At least you won't die from infection." _

_"I'm a Goddess! I can't die from an infection!!" I retorted, standing up and heading for my room._

_"Correction," Sasuke said with a graveness that made me turn around and face him. "You're only __**half**__ Goddess. You can still die from anything, like any normal person, Kyoko."_

_"__**Oh**__." I didn't know what to say…but headed up to my room, being that Neji and Hinata would be here any minute._

_I headed downstairs after getting changed, finding that Neji and Hinata were already there. Hinata was intently focused on the TV, but the second I stepped onto the floor, I was lifted off of it._

_"N-NEJI!!! Put me __**down**__!!" I screamed, chuckling as my brother gave me a huge bear hug. _

_But, he did put me down, putting his hand on my head and stopping, blinking and looking at the bandage on my cheek. "Where's that cut from?" He asked suspiciously._

_Geez…__**Genius**__ brother…__**right**__…"Oh, it's nothing…just…__**romping**__ around." I replied sweetly, pulling him to the couch with me as I sat next to Hinata. "So, Hinata-sama, what's-"_

_"__**SHHH**__!! The game's on!!" She yelled, waving her hand in my face._

_"Okay, __**okay**_

* * *

_Fast-forwarding it a little bit, Itachi finally showed up, while Hinata was still glued to the TV and Sasuke and Neji decided to have a glaring match because I was sitting with Sasuke. __**Stupid**__**brother**__…_

_"Could you two __**stop**__?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two, Sasuke and I on the couch and Neji on the chair near the couch._

_"Stop what?" Neji said/growled. He still glared, and Sasuke glared right back._

_"Glaring at each other." I answered. _

_"We're __**not**__ glaring." Neji insisted._

_"__**Really**__? Than you're just looking at each other because you __**like**__ each other?" Immediately, both their eyes went wide and diverted their eyesight to somewhere else in the room. A smirk crossed my lips. "Thought so." _

_**Itachi's Pov**_

_So while Sasuke and Neji were having a glaring contest and the other girl was glued to the TV, I decided to actually say something. You see, on the TV was one of the playoff games in some sport in Konoha…_

_I think._

_"Um…go blue guys…" I said, watching as the guys in blue were beating the guys in green. Suddenly…I felt a very cold stare coming from the other girl._

_"__**What…did you say**__?" She grumbled, narrowing her white eyes at me._

_I raised my hand, like waving a flag, meekly repeating, "Um…go blue…guys?" _

_She narrowed her eyes even more. "__**NEVER**__…__**EVER**__," She gritted. "Cheer for __**them**__."_

_"Go green guys!!" I said in fear. Who knows what she could do? _

_A smile came on her face and her __**whole**__ demeanor changed. "Good."_

_I'll __**never**__ understand these people!! Especially women. _

_NO ONE WILL __**EVER**__ UNDERSTAND WOMEN. _

_And that's __**that.**_

* * *

That was a very…_**interesting**_ day…and now…Itachi won't go near Hinata when the TV's on. He learns **quickly**…unlike some men around here…

"Hey, Kyoko!! Are you ready _**yet**_?!"

I smiled, remembering today was a day off from training. "Yeah!! Be down in a minute!!"

_"You okay spending a day without Daichi, Okami-chan?"_

_I heard her chuckle. "Yes…go ahead. I can manage quite well."_

_"Okay. Thanks!"_

So, I got up and ran out of my room, heading downstairs, meeting up with Sasuke and together we went to somewhere in the village. I really didn't _**care**_ where it was; truthfully…I _**didn't**_ know where it was.

_**--XX--**_

♥ 

**Rao's Pov**

I sighed wearily, looking out the window, seeing the sun setting.

…Valentine's Day… we're _**booked**_…and I'm by myself. Yep. No boyfriend _**this**_ weekend. Yay.

I talked to Neji the other day and he (I can't believe he had the nerve, but it's _**Neji**_ we're talking about) told me that he had a _**super**_ important mission and couldn't be here for Valentine's Day. I don't know a lot about this "Shinobi" stuff, but I know it's important and it's his duty…it just…sucks…really _**friggin**_ sucks.

But, getting back to reality, I stood at the podium, looking at the list of customers. At least there's only one left…then I can go eat Doritos and daydream about…well, you can probably figure it out.

I checked which room he was in and went down, sighing again. No one was in the halls…probably in the springs or rooms with their girlfriend/ boyfriend. I mean, even _**Brianna**_ was with Itachi.

Walking into the room, a guy laid on the table, waiting. He was at least 20…and rich…you can _**always**_ tell the rich kids from anyone else.

"I've been _**waiting**_." He mumbled.

"Wanna a massage or _**not**_?" I replied. Madame doesn't like us to be tough with the guests…but she always said, "If they are tough, be tough right back." So, I went to the counter and to the radio. "Care for music, sir?" I asked.

"Whatever gets you started sooner. I've been – "

"I know, sir. You've been _**waiting**_." I cut him off, hitting the play button.

I waited for my Panic! at the Disco cd to start as I began massaging this rich spoiled kid. Bleah.

_**--XX--**_

I looked up at the clock. Only _**ten**_ more minutes until I'm free from here…whoops…

The bottle of oil dropped on the floor, making a loud bang, but the kid didn't move. I guess he fell asleep…

I went to pick it up, but two arms snaked their way around my waist. "_**HIDEKI**_!! I'm giving you until 3 to get the _**hell**_ out of here!! _**1…2… -**_ "

"Who's this "_Hideki_" guy?"

NO WAY. It _**can't**_ be. I spun around as quickly as I could. "NEJI!!!!!" I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"RAO!" He screamed, trying to pull away. "You're gonna get oil in my hair!" But, that didn't stop him from kissing me.

"A-_**hem**_."

We both looked over at Mr. Spoiled Pants. "Yes?"

"What about _**my**_ massage?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please…you're done anyways."

"Oh. Well than…see ya." He seemed a little intimidated, but I have no idea why…So, I went over the sink and washed the oil off my hands, since I'd _**ruin**_ Neji's hair with it…pssshh…_**right**_…it's _**just**_ oil.

"You still didn't answer my question…Who's this "_Hideki"_ guy?"

"Don't worry about him." I began, throwing the towel on the counter. "He's just this creepy perv who can't…or _**won't**_ keep his hands to himself…so I locked him in the sauna." I said smugly. " I thought he escaped."

"Interesting…" He nodded, taking off his shirt and lying face down on the table. "_**My**_ turn." He said, propping himself up on his elbow.

I crossed my arms, arching an eyebrow. "So…_**that's**_ why you came here? For me to give you a _**massage**_?"

He shrugged. "Yeah…but you get to see me _**shirtless**_…and I know you _**love**_ to look."

I shook my head. "You're so vain…between your hair and your six pack…"

"I'm just telling the truth."

I sighed in defeat. "You got me there."

He smirked, laying back down. After a second, he looked back at me as I went through the cabinets, grabbing my stuff.

"What the _**hell**_ are you listening to?"

Oh…yeah…the cd player's still on…"Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off." I grinned. "It's a _**really**_ good song…one of my favorites." Speaking of which…I went over to the cd player and turned up the volume.

_"Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did,_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it,_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin,_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck,_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me,_

_Girl, I was I, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of,_

_Exchanging body head in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me…"_

He smirked at me, once again propping himself up. "_**Rao**_…"

I shook my head. "It's _**not**_ what you think…it's just a _**song**_."

"_**Right**_."

"_**You're**_ the one thinking dirty thoughts."

"Oh, look who's talking."

"NEJI!!"

He grinned. "I love you, Rao."

I smiled back. "Shut up so I can give you a massage."

_**--XX--**_

"Come on, Rao…I want to show you something." Neji said impatiently, dragging me down the hall. "What's the big deal, Neji? I _**work**_ here…there's nothing new to see." We ended up staring at the wall where the secret door to the VIP room was.

"Do you want me to get the fan for you?" He toyed.

I smacked him. "Shut up!! It's not my fault I'm short." I mumbled.

He laughed as he reached over me and pushed it closed. "Gets you every time…"

"Ne…j…i…" I was going to smack him again, but stopped dead, staring at the VIP room. The lights were dimmed, candles lit everywhere, a small dinner sitting on the table for two. Soft music was playing and a big bag of Doritos…it was _**sooo**_ romantic.

I looked over my shoulder and up at him. "Neji?"

He smiled as he kissed me. "Probably one of _**the**_ hardest missions I've _**ever**_ done."

_♥The day before♥_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Sigh…I hummed a tune to myself, holding a bowl of batter in my arm and mixing it up with a spoon. Valentine's Day was _**tomorrow**_ and I'm planning something…_**hehehe**_. Itachi was also out doing stuff, but Sasuke was…in the yard…I _**think**_.

So, I tur –

"_**KYOKO**_-_**CHAN!!!!!**_"

"AAHHH!!!" I slipped, throwing the bowl out of my hands and landing on my butt.

"_**SORRY!!!**_"

I was pulled up and onto my feet. "Oww…" I looked up, seeing a very nervous Naruto.

"KYOKO-CHAN!!! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, _**REALLY, REALLY**_ – "

"Okay, I get the point. It's important, right?" I asked, seeing him twitch.

"YEAH!!! I _**NEED**_ HELP!!!" He shook me back and forth.

I eyed him. "Help with what?" I have a certain feeling about this…

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR HINATA AND TOMORROW'S _**VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!**_"

"_**WHAT**_?! YOU WAITED UNTIL _**TODAY**_ TO ASK FOR HELP?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME _**BEFORE**_?!" I yelled…I guess I can't blame him…_**He's Naruto**_, after all.

He became quieter, bowing his head.

"I…I don't know…please?" He pleaded with his big blue eyes.

I sighed, putting my hand on my head. "Alright…I'll help."

"YAY!!! _**THANK YOU!!!**_"

Like every time before, he hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around. "Okay, okay!!! Just put me down!!!"

He did put me down a second later, ginning as wide as he could. "BELIEVE IT!!"

"Well…let's get started. It'll take a while." I said, untying my apron and throwing it on the chair.

And as I left the kitchen, taking a seat in the living room, Naruto followed me, bouncing as he did.

"Alright…here's what you're gonna do…"

_♥Valentine's Day♥_

**Hinata's Pov**

"Hinata!!"

I looked over my shoulder, seeing my father standing in the doorway as I sat on the steps of the back porch. "Yes, father?"

"Am I correct in thinking it's Valentine's Day?"

"Um…yes…"

"And you are going to go out with that Naruto kid?"

Obviously, my father doesn't really like Naruto, but puts up with him. "Well…I think…I mean…it's already 4…"

His emotionless face changed just a little. "Well…be careful, honey…I don't like the thought of you going out this late…and at a place I don't know of."

"Yes, father." Poor dad…he can't ever express much feeling _**can**_ he?

I had spent most of the day relaxing…taking a break from constant training I was under…If you count shopping a part of training, that is.

_**WHA**_ –

"_**GOTCHA!!!!!!**_"

Oh…I sighed heavily. It's just Naruto…but why did he blindfold me? "Naruto-kun…why am I blindfolded?" He grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"Cause!"

"Because _**why**_?" I asked.

"Well…you'll see!!! AND _**don't**_ use you're Byakugan thingy!! That'll ruin the surprise!!!" He began to pull me along, holding my hand.

"Okay. I won't."

"You're gonna love this!!! Believe it!!!!"

_**--XX--**_

I sighed.

We had been walking for _**quite**_ some time and I still have _**no**_ idea where we're going, but I'm getting excited now.

"We're almost there!!" He whispered excitedly. "Just remember to speak softly and stay quiet, kay?!"

"Mmkay." I whispered back. OOOooooo….I wonder –

Wait…was that…a snort?

We stopped as Naruto said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"Okay!!" He took off my blindfold and…

_**NO**_ _**WAY**_. There's…_**no**_…way…but… "How did you…"

"Well…I know you like wild horses…and I found these guys a couple days ago while I was training…" He scratched his head, smiling.

"But _**no**_ _**one**_ knows that I love wild horses…how did _**you**_ know?" I asked, still looking at the herd of wild horses grazing infront of us. We were hidden, if you were wondering.

"Well…that's a secret. Wanna _**meet**_ them?"

I looked over at him. "_**Really?!**_"

To take a second to explain, I absolutely _**love**_ wild horses. I have around…oh…well, a _**lot**_ of books on them in my room. They're so strong and free-willed…I wish I could be like them…but yes…the only person who _**does**_ know is Kyoko, but she was busy yesterday…I _**wonder**_…

"Yeah…they know me…and you've always wanted to meet a mustang, haven't you?!"

I smiled. "Yeah!"

In a flash he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Well then, let's go!!!"

"B-but – "

He looked back at me, grinning as we walked up. "It's _**okay**_, Hinata-koi."

I couldn't help but smile back and blush a little, but I could feel my heart race. Wild horses, especially in the Land of Fire, were supposedly _**extinct**_…

As we calmly walked up, him leading me, all of the horses, ranging in colors from a paint to a pure jet black to a light gold coat looked up at us with curiousness, still grazing on grass hanging in their mouths. We only took a few more steps to hear a whinny and a couple hoof beats hitting the ground.

My jaw dropped.

A _**real**_…_**live**_ _**stallion**_. Buckskin colored coat…raven colored main and tail…he's _**beautiful**_…

"Hello _**again**_, friend." Naruto said, stopping infront of him as he walked toward us.

The stallion perked his ears toward us, slowly making his way over, breathing heavily. He was just as curious as the others.

"It's okay…" Naruto put his hand out, letting the stallion push his muzzle against his hand. "That's it…" He said calmly. "Mustang," He called him. Most stallions are also called mustangs – if you didn't know. "This is Hinata. She's my girlfriend."

Taking his muzzle from Naruto's hand he became interested in me, eyes wide, ears perched up. He took a cautious step forward, sniffing me.

"Hey…" I said quietly, slowly putting my hand out.

He sniffed it, pushing his muzzle against my hand as I petted him with my free hand. Boy was he _**soft**_. Almost teddy bear soft… He burred softly, moving his muzzle to my neck and nibbling at my hair.

I laughed.

"Yeah, he did that with me too." Naruto laughed.

Suddenly, something hit my knees and my butt, as Naruto laughed and the mustang let out a laugh like whinny. I looked behind me to see a small, almost pure white colt – with the exception of a black mark on his forehead and black stockings – on the ground behind me, tangled up in its own legs. He whinnied loudly.

"Well, _**hi**_." I said, knowing he was probably trying to get my attention and ran into me, as I put a hand on his head. He whinnied again.

Oh, this is _**too**_ cute!!!

I kneeled down, helping out the confused colt and helping him stand. I stayed down as he looked me in the face, tilting his head. He snorted and just like the mustang, nibbled at my hair.

I just laughed again. "You're _**too**_ cute, ya know that?"

He jumped up, shaking his head.

"So, you like this?" Naruto asked, kneeling beside me.

"_**No**_." I paused, playing with the colt by shaking his head back and forth. "I _**love**_ it."

"YES!!!" He wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me. "BELIE – "

Suddenly, the colt rammed into Naruto, throwing him to the ground.

"_**HEY**_!!!"

The colt sat in Naruto's spot, nuzzling against my shoulder. _**Awww**_… I giggled. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun…. He's cute," I said, petting his head. "But…you're cuter."

"_**YES!!"**_ He pointed at the colt. "_**IN YOUR FACE!!!!" **_

I sighed.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, HINATA-KOI!!!!!" He yelled, grinning his trademark grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-koi." I grinned right back.

_**--XX--**_

Near sunset, we arrived back at my house (though I didn't _**want**_ to leave), holding hands.

Oh, SHI – _**SHIZNAT**_.

My dad sat on the porch directly facing us. He looked at our hands…and then at me. "_**Hinata**_…" He started off gravely. "_**Where**_ have you been? It's almost dark."

"Sorry, sir…I _**should've**_ gotten her home earlier…but she was _**so**_ happy and I didn't want to make her leave."

I looked over at Naruto.

He winked.

"_**Really**_?"

"Yes sir." He answered, pulling me around to face him, disregarding my dad. "Had fun today? I know we weren't there long…"

"_**Of**_ _**course!!**_ I _**loved**_ it!!" I gave him a hug, whispering, "It _**couldn't've**_ been _**any**_ better." He pulled me back, looking me dead in the eye. "_**Believe**_ _**it**_."

He started laughing, and before leaving, he kissed me. "_**Believe**_ _**it**_."

So, I walked up to the porch – happy as could _**be**_ – bouncing into the house, leaving my father outside to wonder as I headed back to my room, falling on my bed.

I _**love**_ Valentine's Day…

* * *

_So...Valentine's Day starts...Oh and if you've checked reviews, you may have seen a reviewer by the name of Rao, who is a good friend of mine and she is the one who created Rao and Neji's part. Congrats to her!! YAY!! And for the credit of Naruto and Hinata's part...that goes to the small child of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and myself. I watched it recently to calm myself down and thought, now that'd be cute, so it ended up here. I do hope you liked the chapter, though it has been a while...but what can i say, it's summer!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, i'm relaxing more, working more...but chapters should be coming sooner than before. _

_Oh and for those who aren't Horse savy or Horse crazy such as myself, stockings on a horse mean a different coloration on the lower parts of the legs. Stallions are also called Mustangs and vice versa. When a horse "burrs" it's the same as trying to make a motorboat sound with your mouth...just shorter._

_The next chapter should be up soon...and it will most likely be...SakuXLee...KakaXJami...and BriXIta, and not in any particular order. Then after that will be KyoXSasu. So, if you do still want to send me something for one of these couples or one i didn't mention (ShikaXTema for ex) you're welcome to. Hope you had a good time reading and we'll talk next chapter!!!! RAWR._


	44. Valentine's Fini

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

Last time_My dad sat on the porch directly facing us. He looked at our hands…and then at me. "__**Hinata**__…" He started off gravely. "__**Where**__ have you been? It's almost dark."_

_"Sorry, sir…I __**should've**__ gotten her home earlier…but she was __**so**__ happy and I didn't want to make her leave."_

_I looked over at Naruto. _

_He winked. _

_"__**Really**__?"_

_"Yes sir." He answered, pulling me around to face him, disregarding my dad. "Had fun today? I know we weren't there long…"_

_"__**Of **__**course!!**__ I __**loved**__ it!!" I gave him a hug, whispering, "It __**couldn't've**__ been __**any**__ better." He pulled me back, looking me dead in the eye. "__**Believe **__**it**__."_

_He started laughing, and before leaving, he kissed me. "__**Believe **__**it**__." _

_So, I walked up to the porch – happy as could __**be**__ – bouncing into the house, leaving my father outside to wonder as I headed back to my room, falling on my bed. _

_I **love **Valentine's Day..._

* * *

♥**Lee's Pov♥**

YAWN…sigh…such a good morning!!!! Hey wait…it's _**Valentine's Day**_, isn't it? I'll go ask Saku –

Hey, where _**is**_ she?

I looked around the room, seeing Sakura-chan was nowhere to be found…Maybe she's in the kitchen.

So I went to the kitchen…but…she wasn't there…_**oooo**_…what's this? On the table, I found a note from Sakura.

_"Sorry Lee!!!! Got called into the Hospital…Be back for dinner!! _

_XO – Sakura♥"_

Awww…that really sucks…but a Valentine's Day dinner sounds nice…she'll be _**sooo**_ surprised!!!!

_**--XX--**_

♥**Sakura's Pov♥**

Sigh…It's strange…despite the fact it's _**Valentine's Day**_…we've gotten a _**lot**_ of patients in the last couple hours…I guess we had some angry wives and husbands today, huh?

It was near five, which was when I could go and I couldn't wait. Today _**was**_ my day off, but because of some of the extremes of the patients who came in, they _**had**_ to call me in. I was glad to get the day off, since I had worked every day for the past couple weeks, but it's all good. I can handle it.

Suddenly, as I took a sip of coffee in the lounge room, a nurse burst into the room.

"Haruno-san, we've got a poison case!!"

"Alright, send them to Trauma 3, I'll be there in a second."

She left without a word, though I heard her call out to the other nurses outside.

Looks like I'm not getting off ye –

_**--XX--**_

**Random Nurse**

I wonder where Haruno-san went to…she _**said**_ she'd be in Trauma 3…but she never showed up…good thing another Medic-nin was there…

I sighed, opting to take my 15-minute break and opened the door into the lounge roo…m.

"_**Haruno-san!!!**_" I opened the door back up. "Get a bed, quick!!!!" I yelled to the other nurses waiting for a job.

They came in seconds later as I went around to the couch, where Haruno-san, or Sakura had passed out.

So _**this**_ is where she went to. I guess none of us can blame her now, can we?

_**--XX--**_

♥**Lee's Pov♥**

Sigh…I wonder where Sakura-chan is…she _**said**_ she'd be back for dinner…but… she's _**not**_…maybe I'll head to the hospital to see what's up…yeah…I'll let dinner cook and head over…maybe she's just _**late**_.

* * *

So, I headed to the hospital, meeting up with a couple nurses at the Administration desk, who seemed to be a little flustered. 

"…I know…she's so strong…"

"Well, " The one took a second to look at a book on the desk. "she _**has**_ worked every day for the past 2 weeks…I'm actually not surprised." She noticed me, put a smile on her face and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes…I'm looking for my girlfriend, Sakura? She said she was called in today and she'd be back before dinner…_**but**_ she hasn't come home yet…" The nurses exchanged glances. "What?"

"Well, there's a reason for that…Recently, she passed out in the lounge room."

"She's okay, though." The other nurse said quickly. "She's just overworked. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please."

"Follow me, then." She pushed off the counter she was leaning on and led me down the hall into a private room. "I don't know if she's awake _**yet**_…hopefully she is."

"Thanks."

She opened the door for me and after I walked in she pulled it shut. I walked quietly, seeing Sakura-chan with her eyes closed on the only bed in the room, an IV and heart monitor hooked up to her hand and finger. I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

Her eyes fluttered open just a little as she tried to speak. "Hey…"

I smiled back. "Hey. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "_**Tired**_." She yawned. "Sorry about Valentine's Day…I know you wanted to do something…" She spoke softly.

I smirked. "Who said Valentine's Day was _**over**_?"

She got this twinkle in her eye. "Really? You're gonna spend Valentine's Day _**here**_?"

"Valentine's Day is Valentine's Day as long as I'm with the girl I love."

She got the _**biggest**_ grin on her face.

"And if _**you**_ can't come to dinner, I'll bring it to _**you**_." I grinned right back. "I will be right back."

♥**Sakura's Pov♥**

Awwwww…This is _**sooo**_ sweet!!! Though, the hospital scene _**is**_ kinda weird, this is the best. Food's just awesome, and I'm here with Lee…and I don't hafta do a _**damn**_ thing!!!

And in the middle of dinner, my own doctor came in.

"Oh…sorry to disturb your dinner…" He said, looking at my chart. "We know you're overworked, Haruno-san…but just in case, we'd like to keep you overnight."

"That's fine…as long as Lee can stay with me." I replied.

He wrinkled his nose. "You know policy, Haruno-san."

"I understand that…but…it's Valentine's Day." I said. "_**Please**_?"

He took a second to think, looking upwards. "Alright…just _**rest**_, Haruno-san. Nothing _**too**_ strenuous."

"I know." I said, waving my fork at him. "I _**am**_ a medic-nin."

He nodded. "Have a good night, Haruno-san." He began to walk toward the door.

"You too!!" I yelled back as the door shut behind him.

Wait…what's…this? "_**Lee…**_" I drawled, picking up the small box that was now sitting on my tray and looking over at him suspiciously.

He grinned. "Open it."

"Alright…" So I did.

I smiled, seeing a small silver-chained necklace. It had a vine of emeralds coming from the center, which turned out to be a rare pink canary rose, having a string of smaller roses hanging from it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura-koi!!!"

I put the necklace down, moved the food tray and reached over the bed, hugging Lee to pieces. "You didn't hafta buy this, you know." I said, smiling.

"I know. I think it is right for me to spoil you as often as I can." He began, hugging back. "As long as it is okay with you…"

I pulled back, looking him dead in the eyes. "You're not serious, _**are**_ you?"

His eyes became a little curious. "Why?"

"Women loved to be spoiled!"

"Well…then…that makes things much easier." He smiled devilishly. "But for now, you need to rest. We can always go out at anytime."

I yawned, laying back ing the bed. "Yeah…I kinda am…tire…d…go…od…nig…ht…"

♥**Brianna's Pov♥**

"Brianna!!! _**WAKE UP!!!**_"

I snapped awake, picking my head up. "What?!"

"Room 114 needs extra pillows!!!" Hoshi yelled at me, waking me up. I guess I _**had**_ fallen asleep on the podium, taking Rao's place cause she was with Neji. "Hurry up, Brianna!! You need to keep up with the "orders"!"

I walked over to the extra stuff closet and pulled out a couple pillows. "I know, Hoshi…I'm just tired, that's all." I told her as she took place at the podium while I ran to room 114 to put the pillows in.

* * *

When I came back, I manned the podium while she ran off to tend to another room. This was _**the**_ busiest day of the year for us at the spa. We were always running to one room or another – even at 5 in the morning. 

I am glad that Rao got the night off, though. She's been working for a couple weeks straight.

But then…things seemed to settle down…yay…I can get some more sleep!!!

_**--XX--**_

_Wow…those are some really bright lights…Turn down your high beams, jerk!! And what's with this rain? It's clear outside…hm…_

"…anna!!!"

"Wha – " I woke up, yet again, hearing my name. I rubbed my eyes. "Hoshi, what is it _**now**_?!"

"I'm not Hoshi."

I stopped, looked up and gasped. "_**ITACHI**_!!!!" I ran out from behind the podium and hugged him. "I MISSED YOU!!!"

He chuckled. "I see that."

I sighed, taking a step back. "You don't know how bored I've been."

"_**OH MY DEAR LORD**_, IS THAT YOU, _**ITACHI UCHIHA?!?!?!**_"

We both looked over at the stairway to see Madame standing at the end of the stairs. Itachi looked a little scared by her.

"Dear lord, it _**is**_ you!!!" She yelled, walking over and hugging the crap out of him. "Lemme just get a good look at you!!" She said, stepping back. "My, oh, my…you've grown into a handsome young gent, _**haven't**_ you?" She clicked her tongue.

"Umm…Madame, are you going somewhere?" I asked, looking between her and Itachi.

She looked at me. "Why, dear?" I just looked back at Itachi and then at her. "Oh…are you two…"

We just looked at each other.

"Well then…Dear, why don't you take the rest of the night off?" She smiled.

I choked a little. Madame usually didn't give out nights off. "But, we're already a girl down – "

She waved her hand. "Oh, don't worry!!! I was comin down to lend you girls a hand!!"

"_**You**_? But Madame – "

She looked me in the eye. "Dear, back then, _**I**_ was doin what _**three**_ of you do _**now**_. Don't worry and go ahead. It _**is**_ Valentine's Day, after all."

"Okay then!" I wasn't _**about**_ to refuse. So, I got out from behind the podium and began to leave, Itachi leading the way out.

"You **might** want to take an _**umbrella**_, dear…it looks like _**rain**_." Madame said slyly, smiling.

"No way, Madame!! It's clear out!!" I answered back, shutting the doors behind me. "I'm _**really**_ sorry about that, Itachi." I said, walking up beside him and grabbing his hand.

"It's okay…I _**do**_ remember her…I guess I couldn't expect to avoid her _**every**_ time I come here…since I do come here a lot."

I smiled. "And I like that you come here a lot. But, what should we do now? I didn't have anything planned…"

"We could just walk around the city…" He suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking up. "It's fine with me."

_**--XX--**_

About half an hour later, we were walking in the city, which is something I wouldn't _**normally**_ do, seeing there are muggers and killers and such, but when you've got a boyfriend who was an S-Class Missing-Nin and can kill just about _**anyone**_ he so chooses…I _**think**_ I'll be alright. Wouldn't you just feel _**safe**_?

"Looks like rain." Itachi said, looking up at the dark clouds looming over the night sky, snapping me from my thoughts.

And wouldn't you _**know**_ it? _**Just**_ as he said that…it thundered and _**poured**_ sheets of rain.

I covered my head with my hands and yelled, "Come on, my apartment's right near here!!"

Before he could answer I ran out onto the street and slipped.

"Brianna!!!"

Ah man…what's with these bright lights…turn down your high beams, jerk!!

HONK!!!!

Through the rain, I looked at the high beams of a pickup truck – and traffic didn't stop for _**anyone**_.

And just like that…something blocked the lights from my eyes. "I…Itachi?"

He looked down at me. "Get up."

"Wha – "

"Hurry up!" He snapped, kneeling down to pick me up. But as I got up I kinda stepped on his cloak and we both slipped and fell…

I began to laugh, while the truck passed over the both of us _**thankfully**_, just laughing at the fact that I'm stupid enough to try and get myself killed. I guess it isn't _**that**_ funny…but I was still laughing.

"Marry me."

…WHAT?!

I stopped laughing and looked at him incredulously. "What?"

As the truck passed and the rain still fell, he pulled me up and pulled me over to the sidewalk.

"Seriously, Itachi. What did you say?"

Through the rain I could see him sigh. "Listen…I know there's no _**fancy**_ restaurant…or lit candles…or some overly _**expensive**_ dinner infront of you…but," He knelt down and pulled a small box from his pocket. "there _**is**_ a ring."

My eyes went wide, as I laughed a laugh in disbelief. I _**can't**_ believe it! But he opened the velvet box, revealing a diamond ring.

A _**beautiful**_ diamond ring.

I covered my (open) mouth with my hand, laughing as I exhaled. "Yes!!" I dropped to my knees, throwing my arms around his neck.

Suddenly, we both heard clapping and looked around us. Bystanders who had stopped to listen were clapping and smiling. Some even yelled.

"You said your apartment was around here?" Itachi asked as he pulled both of us up and then slipped the ring onto my left hand ring finger.

"Yeah…I don't use it a lot, but it's right around here." I replied, shaking some water from my hair.

So, in the pouring rain, I led him to my barren apartment. The whole time, he wouldn't let me go – betting that I was gonna run out into the street…_**again**_.

_**--XX--**_

After getting dried and getting a new pair of clothes, we sat together on the couch, watching some movie. I wasn't focusing on it much, seeing as how I was busy fiddling with my new ring. It's always weird when you just get a ring cause you're not used to wearing it, ya know?

"You really scared me Brianna. Running out onto the street like that…"

I smiled. "Well, I knew you would save me if I need it." I replied.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Yep…I don't know any other woman who could know me as well as you do. And annoy me as much…"

"And no other woman will." I replied.

"So…happy Valentine's Day?"

I chuckled. "_**Oh, hell yes**_." I heard him chuckle. "Let's just not tell anyone until later…"

"I agree…Kyoko would freak…"

I looked up at him. "_**Kyoko**_? I'm afraid of what _**Madame**_ would do."

His eyes got big and he said, "Let's just watch the movie and not think about it."

I laughed. "Alright."

By far – _**BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER.**_

♥_The Day Before♥_

♥**Jami's Pov♥**

Sigh…I'm glad I'm home…

Ya know, being Anbu isn't _**that**_ easy. I at least got the next couple days off…Thankfully. My poor apartment, though…most of the plants were dead – if not _**dying**_, while just about everything had a layer of dust on it.

Obviously enough, I didn't get to spend much time at my apartment – let alone much of anything _**other**_ than Anbu. That's actually how Kakashi and I met, now that I think about it. Though…no one really knows why he left and why he's so mysterious nowadays…

BBBRRRIINNGG!!

I sat down on my couch, picking up the phone next to me.

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_

Kakashi. Should've known. "Hi…what's up?"

_"Not too much…I was just wondering…. Are you busy tomorrow?"_

I sighed. "No, I'm not. I just got off, Kakashi."

_"Good…don't plan anything…"_

I smiled. "I wasn't going to…I just want to relax for the next couple days…I'm wiped out."

_"Alright…. I'll talk to ya later…"_

"Bye, koibito."

_"Bye." _

Well now, I guess that wasn't _**obvious**_…but hey…I'm not one to complain…Anything to spend some time with the one I love, right? That goes for anyone, doesn't it?

♥_Valentine's Day♥_

After spending the day with a couple of my good friends (a couple other women from Anbu and one who wasn't a ninja, but a childhood friend) shopping around Konoha to buy more clothes than the multiply Anbu outfits that I have…we found what I wanted and I headed back to my apartment, going to get ready because some time after Kakashi called me I realized something.

He _**never**_ told me what time he was coming.

So I'm just gonna be ready whenever he decides to show up, which could be _**anytime**_ now.

Hm…well…it's around…what…

I looked at the clock.

Six. That's pretty good…I guess he should be here _**soon**_…

KNOCK!!

My head snapped toward the door. He's _**on**_ time…or well…he came at the time I thought…weird…

But I got up anyways, heading toward the door and seeing him standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, looking at me.

"Ready?"

"Of course." I answered, seeing him eye smile at me and as I walked toward him, locking and shutting the door, he slipped his arm around me and we began walking. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You'll see."

_**--XX--**_

So about an hour later, after a very nice and yummy dinner, he led me up a barely seeable path, weeds growing over the dirt and such, to a small cliff…where two headstones were erected near the edge, overgrown grass growing everywhere.

I walked up to them, as Kakashi stayed behind me, leaning on a nearby tree.

Kneeling down I looked at one of them, brushing away some of the dust and trying to read it.

"Here lies…" The text on it was so faded I couldn't read it and skipped that part. "lo…"

"Here lies Uchiha Obito. Loyal ninja, loved brother, uncle, son…and friend." Kakashi said _**without**_ hesitation or even _**looking**_ at the headstone.

I looked over at him.

"The other headstone is my other teammate, Rin."

I looked at hers, seeing a name faintly engraved in the stone. "Yes…I recognize their names…they're on the Hero's Monument."

"Yes…I erected these one's here…to see them when others are at the Monument." He replied.

I got up, shaking my head slightly. "I…didn't know. I'm sorry."

He came up to me, standing in front of Obito's headstone. "It's alright…That's what I brought you here for…not many…if _**anyone**_ knows much about what happened back then….but I want you to know." He sighed, taking a long, gazing look at both headstones. "I know this isn't exactly a…_**romantic**_ Valentine's Day but – "

I stepped forward, grabbing his hand. "It doesn't matter…as long as I'm with _**you**_, it's _**perfect**_…"

He pulled me back, walking toward the tree and sitting down, resting on the trunk. He pulled me down into his arms, holding my hands tightly.

"It all started what seemed to be a long, _**long**_ time ago…"

After a while, I realized how hard it had been for him…how hard it still _**is**_…and _**why**_ he's so mysterious. He just doesn't want to hurt again…

No one _**ever**_ wants to get hurt, _**do**_ they?

* * *

As the sun set, he continued to tell the story, taking his time. I was glad to hear it all…and from him, too. 

"Jami?"

I looked up at him. "Hm?"

"You're okay with all of this…._**right**_?" He asked unwaveringly.

"Of course…I _**love**_ you…_**nothing**_ would drive me away…it's kinda hard when you're already attached, ya know?"

I heard him chuckle. "Yeah."

I snuggled up against him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kakashi-koi."

He tightened his grip on my hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jami-koi."

♥**Kyoko's Pov♥**

Sigh…everything's perfect!!!

After working stuff out with Naruto, I spent the rest of the day and some of the night, working on something very special…A Valentine's Day Lunch!!

Yeah, I know…what about _**dinner**_?

Well…a Valentine's Day dinner is getting a little overrated, so I decided to change it up, making lunch instead. And the best part?

It was gonna be a _**complete**_ surprise!!

CLICK.

GASP. **_Right on time!!_**

"Hey, I'm back!!"

"YAY!!!" I walked into the living room, where he was setting his stuff down (he had gone out training for the night.

He came over to me and picked me up. "Long time no see." He kissed me.

I giggled as he set me down. "I know…but, why don't you come into the kitchen?"

He looked at my suspiciously, smiling. "**_Why_**?"

I pulled his hands gently, smiling too. "Just come look."

"Okay, okay."

So, I led him into the kitchen, where I had set up a very nice lunch – red tablecloth, lit candles, the whole kit and caboodle.

"Oh…um…"

I turned to face him, hearing the disappointment in his voice. "What?" I asked.

"Well…" He couldn't look at me.

"_**What**_?" I repeated.

"You know I love you and all…and yeah…it is Valentine's day – "

"But?" I asked."

"…But," He sighed. "I already ate lunch…"

I blinked and looked at the table. "Oh…well…that's okay…" I walked over to the table and started to clean up, since well…he'd already eaten and I lost my appetite.

"Kyoko…" As I picked up a plate, he came over and made me put it back down. "Just because I ate _**doesn't**_ mean that I won't sit with you. You didn't even eat." He said.

I pulled away, taking the plate and throwing the food away. "I lost my appetite." I put the plate on the counter next to the sink and continued to clean up.

Sasuke didn't say a word.

And when I finished…I went up to my room…locked the door and laid on the bed. I guess Valentine's Day isn't for everyone, is it?

♥**Sasuke's Pov♥**

I watched Kyoko clean up by herself and then go to her room…

Guess I kinda ruined it, _**didn't**_ I?

So, I went up the stairs and back to her room only to hear crying.

Damn…I really _**am**_ an idiot, aren't I? I guess I should do _**something**_…

Oooooooo…I have the _**perfect**_ idea!!!!!!! Hm…but I need Kuroi for this…

_**--XX--**_

♥**Kyoko's Pov♥**

Sob…I had grabbed my pillow and held it tightly. I guess I should've told him not to eat at least…

Then…I heard sniffing at the bottom of my door and scratching, plus a couple whines.

I chuckled. "Alright…but, it _**better**_ be you Kuroi…" So, I got up and went to my door, opening it and seeing Kuroi roll onto his back, tongue out, paws in the air.

It screamed, **"HUG ME."** And I did, letting him lick my face until he got up and walked over to my bed, jumped on it and looked at me like, "Are you coming?" So I shut the door and walked over to my bed, pulling some hair behind my ear.

"Hey, boy." I said, as he inched over to me, begging for me to rub his ears, which I did. "I've missed you." I said as he barked loudly, licking my face.

…Wait…what's…this…

On Kuroi's collar (which he almost _**never**_ wears) was a small piece of paper…so I took it and opened it.

_"Kyoko,"_

What? That's _**all**_? Oh wait…there's something on the back…

_"This is a Message Hunt. You must find __**all**__ the pieces to reveal the message. The next message is in a place where the dead are honored…where their names appear in stone…"_

A riddle? Well…this is different…

"Kuroi, what d'ya say we go on a hunt?" I looked over at him and he got up, barking and went to the door. "I'll take that as a yes."

Taking a minute or two to figure out the next spot was the Hero's Memorial Stone, Kuroi and I went down there to find – another sheet of paper – go figure.

_"M"_

I turned it over to find yet another "riddle".

_"Now to a place you know well…the place where the heart is at home."_

Well, I can't guess where _**that**_ is…

_**--XX--**_

A couple hours later, actually right as the sun was setting, I had all of the pieces and assembled them on my bed. Kuroi sat on the floor, head resting on the bed, watching me.

"So, let's see…" I sat up looking at them all and read it aloud. "_"Come to the lake♥"_ Wait…does he mean that one lake from forever ago? Oh wait…that's…_**fourteen**_ letters…" I shivered. That's a coincidence…but it's _**cute**_…but I better go…I wonder what he's got planned…

And as I got off the bed, Kuroi jumped onto it and stretched out, yawning and laying on the bed. Heh…that's _**just**_ like him…

* * *

It only took me a couple minutes to arrive at the lake I had stumbled on when this whole journey started and walked up to the boulders, seeing a very well designed dinner. Lit candles, shined silverware, just a lot of stuff – even champagne glasses and they were full…but he had _**more**_ than I had planned. 

Two arms snaked their way around my waist. "I see you found all of the pieces."

I giggled. "Yes…yes…with some help I did."

"I felt really bad for ruining – "

I turned to face him. "Don't worry about it…I'm not mad or anything."

"But…you _**were**_ upset." He said, grabbing my hand.

"I _**was**_…but I'm hungry _**now**_."

He chuckled, stepping out infront of me. "Rock for one?"

I stifled a laugh. "You're joking, _**right**_?"

He stayed emotionless, which meant he wasn't joking.

"Alright, alright…" I said, holding back my laughter. "No, for two."

He smirked. "Name?"

"Um…Hyuuga?" I couldn't believe he was actually making me go through this…

He looked up in thought. "No…I don't believe we have a party by _**that**_ name…" He looked at me and smirked again.

I sighed. "It might be under Uchiha."

"Oh yes…we do have one under _**that**_ name...would you follow me, please?"

I stifled my laughter. "Sasuke, this is _**ridiculous**_!"

Over his shoulder, he shot me a look. "That's the point."

But, he led me to where he had put the dinner, which, I think, was the same boulder that I was on before… And before I started eating though, I had one question. "Is this – "

"No. I'm _**never**_ gonna let you drink _**again**_."

"_**Never**_?"

He thought for a second. "…_**Almost**_ never."

I giggled. "Mmkay."

_**--XX--**_

So, it was dark when we finished – and might I say it was a beautiful night. Cloudless sky, full moon, bright stars…god, it was just _**beautiful**_. And that's what I was staring at, or had been for the last couple minutes.

But the one bad thing about being outside at night is that it's really cold…or just cold…but either way, I don't like it.

So I stood up, balancing myself with my hands since the rock wasn't exactly flat…

"Kyoko, what are you doing?"

I looked over at Sasuke, smiling. "Well…I'm kinda cold…so I thought I'd come and sit with you."

So, he stood up. "Just be careful…I don't want you fall – "

Taking a cautious step as he spoke –

♥**Sasuke's Pov♥**

"Just be careful…I don't want you fall – "

SPLASH!!!

Too late.

She only took one step forward and slipped, falling into the water. She didn't even try to stay above water, just slipping under in seconds.

So I jumped in and grabbed her hands, pulling her back up to the surface.

She gasped for air, spitting out some water and hair from her mouth and grasped mu arms.

"You okay?" I asked, shaking my head.

Breathlessly, she replied, "Y-yeah…" Then…she screamed. "AHHHH!!!"

"WHAT?!"

She looked at the water frantically. "Something touched my foot!!!"

I sighed. "You're okay…Just calm down…"

"But…but…" She looked over at me with her big blue eyes.

I sighed again. "It's a good thing I brought blankets…"

She smiled, pulling herself closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You know I love you more than _**anything**_, right?"

Swimming on my back, I headed for shore. "Yeah, I know. But, I'd be nothing without you."

"Yah-huh. You'd be _**emo**_ without me. Not "nothing"." She replied, giggling.

As I hit the shore, I turned around, "You first." And I picked her up, setting her on shore and got up myself. She watched as I walked to the rock and pulled out a couple thick blankets, figuring that something to this sort would happen.

She still watched me walk back, wringing out her hair and her clothes.

And I sat next to her, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. I looked over at her, who stared at the blanket. "What? Want one?"

She nodded.

I stayed quiet. I was waiting for something.

She opened her mouth, a small whine escaping.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than _**that**_." I teased, holding a blanket out for her.

Suddenly, she whined loudly, barking a little.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. You earned it." I unraveled it and threw it around her shoulders. "Better?"

She grabbed the edges, pulling it completely around her. "Almost…" She crawled over to me and continued until she was on my lap, resting her head on my chest. "I'm good."

I laughed yet again, taking the edges of my blanket in my hands and wrapping them around both of us.

She growled lightly in content, looking up at me. "This was so much better than what I had planed."

"And I am sorry for ruining that."

"It's not your fault…I should've at least hinted _**something**_." She replied. "Can I ask you something?"

I looked at her quizzically. "Yeah."

"How the _**hell**_ do you get your hair to stay like that? Mine's a horrible mess and I hate it." A drop of w5ater fell from my hair and plopped on her nose. She focused on it.

I chuckled. "Family secret…but I love your hair."

"Really?" She looked back up at me.

"Yep. But, you could be bald for all I care. I love you a _**lot**_ more than your hair, Kyoko."

She snuggled her way into a comfortable position and sighed. "I don't wanna go home."

"Well, that's too bad…I was just gonna take you home." I said. Geez, it's like she read my mind…

"_**Two**_ **_words:_** _Itachius Interuptius_." She growled.

"He's not coming home. We have the house to ourselves." I stated.

She stopped growling and blinked. "You're lying."

"Nope."

_A couple seconds later…_

"Can we go home now?"

I chuckled. "Yeah." So I gotup, after removing Kyoko, who walked with me over to the rock where we cleaned up and headed home.

_**--XX--**_

It was a couple hours after we left the lake and after changing, putting dishes away, ect…we were both on the couch, just relaxing.

Kyoko still had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, snuggling with it as she rested against me.

"Why do you _**still**_ have that blanket? We're home." I asked, wrapping my arms around her and lacing her hands with mine.

"I'm still cold. I'm _**always**_ cold." She replied. "And…" She trailed off.

"And what?"

"It smells good."

I chuckled. "_**That's**_ all?"

She looked up at me. "Well…you gave it to me. Why _**shouldn't**_ I love it?"

"…" I had nothing to say as she focused her eyesight on our hands, yawning and whining a little.

I couldn't blame her…she must've been tired to begin with and then with hunting all over Konoha, she probably was dead.

"Come on, we'll go to bed." I began to get up, but she didn't move.

"Mm-mm…I don't wanna move." She said quietly.

"But what if you fall asleep?"

"Than you'll just hafta carry me." She replied.

"What if I don't _**want**_ to?" I joked.

"Oh, you will. Happy Valentine's Day."

She was right…and she knew it, which made it harder to argue…"Happy Valentine's Day."

Then, she perked up, looking at the stairs. Just like that, Kuroi walked down, coming over and sniffing her toes and then licking her foot.

"_**KUROI!!!**_" She laughed, pulling her foot away from Kuroi, who jumped up on the couch and came up to the both of us, laying down and setting his head on her stomach, licking both of our hands.

"Kyoko, I can hold you cause you're like a feather…but he's not _**exactly**_ a feather…"

She continued to giggle, yawning again. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep…" She mumbled.

"Okay, okay…time to get up." It took me a second to get Kuroi off, but when he did, she got up, shuffling to the stairs. Kuroi walked up beside his owner, panting. And I followed, seeing that she wasn't going to her room.

"Kyoko, that's _**my**_ room." I stated, seeing her walk into my room.

"I know." She replied, eyes closed, continuing to walk into my room.

Did I ever mention that I _**LOVE**_ Valentine's Day?

* * *

_So, i can bet that some of you are like, "WHY DIDN"T SHE UPDATE SOONER?!?!?!! GAH!!" Well...i actually don't have a reason other than work and laziness - plus the fact that it's beautiful out...so yeah...but, i made this longer to just put it together. After this chapter, you can expect that the story will be getting back on track. And...there isn't much more to tell...so expect it to end soon, but i've got it all planned out, so it should run faster. There will be an epilouge and to answer questions already, the Epilouge will NOT be a new story, it will continued on this one, but the title will look like this, _

_# Whatever : Epilouge; Chapter 1: Blah, blah, blah"_

_So it's easier to see the story from the epilouge. I could imagine that the story will end by the end of June to the middle of July. And the epilouge woudl most likely end around August...hopefully. These arent' guidelines, just when i hope to get it done._

_Once again, i'm sorry for the delay and to credit the writers - Rao was the one who helped me with LeeXSaku, while Brianna's is a surprise for my friend, and i do hope she likes it. XD JamiXKaka goes to my other good friend (you've seen her as Mrs. Uzumaki on the reviews/my profile page) and Lastly, but not at all least, KyoXSasu goes to Antwan1791 (Who is yet another good friend of mine. He's on every review page, for every chapter, which isn't at all bad.) Thanks to all of you who helped, those who messaged me saying they couldn't and those who read them. Thanks for reading!!! _


	45. Day of Darkness

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time:**_"Kyoko, I can hold you cause you're like a feather…but he's not __**exactly**__ a feather…"_

_She continued to giggle, yawning again. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep…" She mumbled._

_"Okay, okay…time to get up." It took me a second to get Kuroi off, but when he did, she got up, shuffling to the stairs._

_Kuroi walked up beside his owner, panting. And I followed, seeing that she wasn't going to her room. _

_"Kyoko, that's __**my**__ room." I stated, seeing her walk into my room._

_"I know." She replied, eyes closed, continuing to walk into my room. _

_Did I ever mention that I __**LOVE**_

* * *

About six days passed from Valentine's Day, making it Feb. 20th. The four of us Kyoko, Kuroi, Itachi and myself were in the living room, just relaxing.

I laughed, inwardly cause Itachi had to suffer from Kuroi being there. He couldn't stop sneezing. Stuffily, he said, "I'm going to take some medicine." And he got up and left.

Kyoko on the other hand, was on the couch with Kuroi. She wasn't tired, that I know (she was bouncing off the walls from a sugar rush today) but, lying on the couch, something seemed wrong. She couldn't keep her eyes open, breathing shallowly.

"Kyoko…are you alright?" I asked, seeing her eyes flutter, so I knew she wasn't sick or something.

She said something…but I couldn't hear it, so I got up and walked over, kneeling next to the couch. Her eyes opened a little, like they were heavy or something. "I…I…can…can't talk to O…Okami…"

That was strange. She could _**always**_ reach Okami if she needed to.

"An…and it's hard to move…" Her eyes closed. "I feel fine…it's just…"

She looked like she was in pain, so I set my hand on her head. "Don't move, then…Just rest, okay? I'm gonna go look some stuff up…" This _**wasn't**_ normal. It _**had**_ to do with Okami.

And there's only _**one**_ place I could go to find out.

Seconds later, Itachi came back down, a little less stuffy. "Hey, watch her for me."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I think something's up with Okami…cause she can't move…or contact Okami."

"That's weird."

"I know…I'm gonna go see if I can find out what's going on. Just watch her for me, okay?" I asked, walking over and picking up the phone.

"Yeah…I won't let her out of my sight."

"Thanks." I said, dialing Madame's number.

It rang a couple times before she answered. _"Hello?"_

"Madame? It's me, Sasuke."

_"Oh, good heavens!! How __**are**__ you?!" _I held out the phone…she talks louder than Naruto.

"Well…I'm fine…but I was wondering…There's something up with Okami and I need to check something out…can I get that key to Himitsu's room?"

_She sighed. "Sure. Just meet me at her door."_

"Thanks, Madame."

_"No problem, Dear!! Good-bye!!" She said sweetly._

"Bye." I hung up the phone, seeing Itachi look at me. "Yes?"

"Madame? Why did you call her?"

I tapped my foot. "Short version: Himitsu is Madame's dead daughter. She had a bunch of books and stuff about Okami. I'm hoping to find my answer there. See ya." I vanished.

_**--XX--**_

Hours later, making it around midnight, I was in Himitsu's room, sitting at a desk. I had flipped through _**sooo**_ many books and _**none**_ of them helped. The book I was currently looking in had notes all through it. And most of them were right, making Himitsu either _**very**_ smart or a _**good**_ guesser.

As I flipped the page, my eyes widened.

_**"Chapter 6: Her Weakness"**_

I read on.

_"Now, after reading the previous 5 chapters, you must be thinking, "If the Wolf-God is this powerful, does she have a weakness at __**all**__?" And to answer, I do not know. But I have a theory that could prove true. The Wolf-God, otherwise known as Okami Amaterasu, is the Great Mother – but her main power, one that cannot leave her, is the power of sunlight. So this got me to thinking. _

_What happens when a solar eclipse takes place?"_

Hm…I guess that makes sense, but to know for sure, I read on.

_"And now, you're probably wondering the same thing."_

Yes, yes I am. Before reading on, though, I waved away a bug that had been flying about for a while. Damn bug…

_"My theory, based on true facts is that; when the moon blocks out the sun, a Solar Eclipse, Okami Amaterasu will lose __**all**__ of her powers. Signs of this could be on the night before – feeling fine, but not able to move, a pressing feeling and so on. On the day of the solar eclipse though, Okami Amaterasu would make no movement, appearing to be asleep or even dead, but in a deep period of weakness. _

_Be forewarned: If you should come across her at this crucial stage, LEAVE. If Okami Amaterasu is forced to defend herself…she may die, pulling her powers when they aren't even there."_

So _**that's**_ what's happening…but then _**that**_ means…I looked at the page and saw some scribbling on the side of the page.

_"Next Solar Eclipse: February 21__st__"_

I feel back into the seat, sighing.

Himitsu was a _**real**_ good guesser.

_**--XX--**_

Some time after finding that book, I took it and went home. Itachi was up when I got home, explaining that Kyoko had fallen asleep and was in her room. I showed him the book and the chapter in which he suggested the Hokage should know, but took it and showed her himself, letting me sleep.

But it was morning now and before going to check on Kyoko, I looked outside. The sun was up and shining…I guess the eclipse is gonna be later… I shook my head, tearing away from the window and going into Kyoko's room.

I walked up to her bed, seeing her sleeping and knelt down. "Hey, Kyoko…it's 10…you _**should**_ get up."

She made no movement.

I moved closer. "Kyoko?"

Her eyes opened very slightly and looked at me. She tried to speak, but only a small, almost inaudible whine came from her.

"It's okay, Kyoko…" At least she could hear me, as I set my hand on her head. "I found out that there's gonna be a Solar Eclipse today, Kyoko…and since Okami's main power is sunlight…she's gonna lose _**all**_ of her powers, making both of you _**really**_ weak, okay? Just sleep today."

Her eyes closed and she whined again.

BAM!!!

"SASUKE-TEME, DID YOU _**HEAR**_?!?! THERE'S GONNA – "

I looked over to see a dumbfounded Naruto in the doorway.

He seemed curious, eyes wide and focused on Kyoko. "What's wrong with her?"

I got up, walked over and pushed him out of the room. Shutting the door behind me I said, "She's lost all her powers."

"_**WHAT**_?! _**HOW**_?!" He yelled.

I bashed him over the head. "_**Quiet**_!! Today's the solar eclipse, stupid. Okami's the sun goddess. She's gonna completely lose her powers when the eclipse happens." I explained.

"Oh….Well, that's what I came here for!! We're all going to the forest to watch, wanna come?!"

I looked back at Kyoko's door. "I don't think I should…"

"Well, you can bring Kyoko!!! She won't mind!!"

"Naruto, I _**really**_ don't think I should even move her." I said back. I really didn't like the idea. "Plus, what if Akatsuki found out?"

"So?" He said back. "If they do they'll have _**all**_ of us to deal with and you can take her and run. Here, though…Itachi would be the only one they'd hafta mess with…and I really don't think you'd get far."

I stared at him. HE _**ACTUALLY**_ THOUGHT THIS OUT. "I don't know…"

"_**Come on**_, Sasuke!!" He whined.

"Well…fine…"

"YAY!!" He almost hugged me, but I sidestepped and he fell on the floor. "Oww…."

"Naruto?" I looked toward the stairs, seeing Hinata walk up. "Oh, hey, Sasuke."

"Hey."

"Are you guys coming?" She asked, helping Naruto up.

"Yeah…but – "

"Hinata, you need to help out Kyoko!! Cause she's really weak and can't move!!" Naruto yelled.

She looked over at me. "What?"

"I'll explain later…but he's right…can you go help her out?" I asked.

"Sure." She nodded, heading into Kyoko's room, while we headed downstairs.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

After Hinata helped out Kyoko, We left the Uchiha Manor, heading off to the viewing ground for the solar eclipse that lie right outside Konoha.

As we tree hopped to the ground, I heard Kyoko whine slightly every time we landed on a branch.

I guess the effect of the Solar Eclipse must be starting to set in… Though, taking a second to stop, trying to land lightly as not to hurt her, I shielded my eyes and tried to look at the sun.

It hasn't even started yet…and she's _**already**_ in pain…

"Hey, Sasuke, keep up!!!" Naruto yelled, a couple branches ahead of me.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, readjusting Kyoko and continuing to follow Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

Only a couple minutes passed before we found the clearing, meeting up with a lot of the Rookie 9. When we landed, a couple people came over to see why Kyoko wasn't walking.

Sakura was the first to ask. "Sasuke, is there something wrong with her?" She poked Kyoko's arm. "It's like…she's dead or something."

Kyoko whined softly.

"No…Okami's gonna lose all of her powers and it affects Kyoko too…so they're both really weak at the moment." I explained as a couple people left. But then…

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Lee, standing side by side, were pushed apart by a fuming Neji.

"As I said, she's weak at the moment and it would help her if you didn't scream." I said calmly, walking over to a spot near Naruto and Hinata and sitting down, pulling Kyoko in front of me, so she was leaning on me and I was able to hold her limp hands.

Neji obviously followed. "Than why didn't you just leave her at _**home**_?! She wouldn't get hurt _**there**_!!"

"Well, stupid, _**if**_ we end up getting attacked, we can all protect her and give Sasuke time to get her out of here, where at home, they wouldn't make it out of the house." Naruto stated, making Neji's jaw drop. "_**Stupid**_…it's _**common**_ _**sense**_…" He muttered, lying back on the grass.

"Oh." Neji said bluntly. "I guess that _**does**_ make sense."

"NEJI!! STOP BOTHERING THEM!!! You're a nuisance enough as a brother…don't be so overprotective!!" Rao walked up, taking Neji's hair in her hand and pulling him away. She smiled over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Rao."

"No problem."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Sakura passed around sunglasses, ones that protected our eyes from being damaged cause the sun could still burn your eyes. She handed me a pair.

"Even though she can't open her eyes, you should still put them on her…you don't want her to go blind…"

"Thanks." I took both, but set them aside as Sakura headed off to the next couple.

Suddenly, her hands began twitching and she whined, nose wrinkling in pain, eyes closed tightly.

I put the glasses on both of us and looked up.

It was starting, a small part of the sun turning black. When I looked around, everyone else had the glasses on and were looking up. Most people were actually lying on the ground, watching.

BOOM!!!!

Just like that, from farther above us, thousands and thousands of kunai and shuriken shot off from the light snow that lie on the ground – and I had no way to move. I might be fast, but not _**that**_ fast.

Then, I heard clinks of metal hitting metal and peaked my eyes to see what was go…ing…on…

"Get up, Sasuke." Naruto gritted through his teeth, holding a kunai in his hand. "You're better than that, teme." He threw me a smug look over his shoulder.

I got up, picking up Kyoko as well and looked ahead o –

_**DEIDARA**_?! What the _**hell**_…How'd _**he**_ know about the eclipse?!

"Hah…I thought you would've realized, yeah." He said, looking at my astonished look. He smiled mischievously. "Remember that little bug, yeah?"

"Oh _**shit**_…"

Naruto looked back at me. "TEME!! You're a better ninja than _**that**_!!! Getting a girlfriend's making you _**soft**_!!!" He yelled.

"Fine." I walked up to Naruto, standing next to him as a bunch of the remaining ninja began to bombard Deidara. "Listen…since this is "making me soft"…I want _**you**_ to take Kyoko." I watched Deidara get pushed back by Sakura's exploding kunai.

"_**What?**_" He looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah…I want you to take her and run…I've gotta prove I'm _**not**_ soft and plus…I haven't fought in _**quite**_ a while…"

He nodded. "Alright…just don't get your rusty ass kicked." He put his kunai away, kneeling down as I set her down on his back, hearing her whine, eyes opening slightly and trying to look up at me.

When he stood up, I patted her head lightly. "Don't worry…I'll be okay…I'm just worried about you."

She closed her eyes and huffed, meaning (mostly likely) that she didn't want me to worry about her.

"Alright Naruto…we'll hold off Deidara for as long as we can…watch out for – "

"That Sasori guy? Yeah, I know him…Don't worry." He assured.

"Yeah…if something happens…You'll hafta deal with Neji and myself…"

He grinned. "Good. You two might as well put that anger towards each other _**somewhere**_…" He muttered.

I _**would've**_ bashed him over the head…but Deidara was starting to fend off the attacks… "Whatever…just make sure you get as _**far**_ away from here as you possibly can."

He nodded, giving a meaningful, assuring look. "You got it. Good luck."

"You too." I grabbed my kunai, assuming a fighting stance, seeing Naruto jumping off out of the corner of my eye.

And in the other corner? Deidara _**desperately**_ chasing after.

But…he didn't get far.

Jumping back from a surprise kunai flung passed him, I appeared in front of him. " I don't think so…You'll have to go through me _**first**_." I smirked.

He tilted his head. "Oh _**really**_? Than this'll be easier than I thought."

I cracked my knuckles, smiling. "Heh…than I guess you don't think very well."

**Naruto's Pov**

So, taking Kyoko with me, I ran from the battlefield, using chakra to speed up and get farther. I decided to head back to the village, being that it was probably the safest place around.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan…we'll be in Konoha so – "

Suddenly, I tripped, crashing into the snow as Kyoko flew from me, rolling off in the snow a couple feet away. She remained motionless, lying on her side.

"I don't think so."

I scrambled to my feet, looking around. So _**that's**_ what tripped me…This huge…scorpion tail was shaking off snow, obviously set as a trap. _**Damn**_. I should've checked for some type of chakra or something… "You're Sasori, right?" I asked.

"Correct."

"And you're after Kyoko?"

"More or less…"

I couldn't see him…he was most likely hiding in that puppet…

"And I'm to guess that you're going to _**try**_ to stop me?" He asked.

I cracked my neck, grabbing my kunai. "I don't need to try. I _**will**_ stop you."

**Kyoko's Pov**

Oww…I tried to keep my breathing normal…it's just so _**hard**_…and I can't move…I can't see…

I _**could**_ hear, though. I heard Naruto talking to Sasori, I think…but then…I heard clinking and snow crunching…

Were they fighting? I mean…I guess they _**would**_ be…

Suddenly a thud came to my right. I heard Naruto cough harshly and spit. "Is that the _**best**_ you can do?" His voice was different, gruff…er…

The _**Kyuubi**_!!

Ah! I hate this…_**soo**_ much pain…and I'm _**useless**_…I felt like screaming, feeling the bones in my hands crack. I _**tried**_ to move, I really did. But I couldn't…at _**all**_.

I heard Sasori chuckle. "You're not going to win."

Then…a couple different bashes, more coughs and suddenly, I flinched. Something wet hit my face and one of the two were close to me.

"Get away from her!!" Naruto growled, coming from behind me as he jumped, making Sasori jump back.

"You can't fight anymore." He stated blandly.

I heard the snow crunch underneath his feet. "I _**will**_."

I shivered at the immense spike in chakra – but then…it was gone.

"You can't fight at _**all**_…" His voice trailed off…making me nervous.

Everything was silent.

"No…I won't let you guys take her again…She's my friend…the _**only**_ one who really understands me…" He growled. "I'll die for her!!"

_**Naruto…**_

**Sasori's Pov**

This kid's just not gonna give up…He already wasted most of his chakra…what _**is**_ he doing? He's just standing there…bleeding…he'll die at this rate.

"Kid…if you don't stop, you'll die."

"I DON'T CARE!!" He yelled, falling on his knees. It was only a matter of time now.

Then as he tried to get up, I checked on…the…girl…

She was _**standing**_; knees together and quite shaky, but standing! Slowly, she walked toward us…_**head**_ low, eyes kept from sight.

But…it's impossible!!!

I looked at the sun, which was almost completely covered. So…you're just killing yourself, are you?

Suddenly, the girl completely changed into Okami. White hair, white kimono, barely glowing markings…but wait…her weapon's missing…and what's with her chakra?

Lightning cracked around her, cutting her skin everywhere…I guess summoning Okami at a weak time means bad news for her…this is gonna be easy…but before I attack…let's see what she does…

Slowly, she walked up to the kid and stopped, her arms lethargic, eyes still shielded. "…Na…Naruto…Get…up…" She growled softly, helping him up.

He stared at her. "Ky…Kyoko?!"

She snarled. "…Get out…don't come back…"

He looked her over, seeing the lightning her chakra was making that cut her skin. "Bu – "

"_**GET**_ _**AWAY!!!!!!**_" She roared, chakra being expelled from her roar.

He smiled at her sadly. "Alright…thank you." He pulled away from her, running out of the forest.

I moved toward him – He was, after all, the _**true**_ target.

"Sasori…"

I was drawn back to the girl.

A blue light swarmed around her and when it disappeared, she held two swords in her hands.

One was jade – if I'm not mistaken – and had a current of air running through the center of it. It glowed green and shook as she held it in her left hand.

The other was gold, the spikes located near the hilt spacing out and then in again. When they spaced out, gold lightning shot from the center of it, which was a storm cloud. This one glowed gold and did not shake as she held it, her hand clenched tightly.

"Now…" She looked up at me, her eyes completely white – she had no pupils.

A shiver went down my spine.

"It's _**your**_ turn."

* * *

_So, this chapters a little shorter than some of them (by about half a page) but, it's up a lot sooner, so i guess some of us are happy, including myself. i decided to stop it there, leaving you all with a cliffhanger!!! MWHAHAHA. I'm just evil. But yes...this is the chapter that "gets the ball rolling" so to speak. You'll all understand soon enough. Though, my friend and i know what you don't, i won't speak any longer to torture you with. _

_I feel like i need to say this, so, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside . So, thanks for reading and i hope you liked it!!_


	46. Sasori's Statement

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"Sasori…"_

_I was drawn back to the girl. _

_A blue light swarmed around her and when it disappeared, she held two swords in her hands. _

_One was jade – if I'm not mistaken – and had a current of air running through the center of it. It glowed green and shook as she held it in her left hand._

_The other was gold, the spikes located near the hilt spacing out and then in again. When they spaced out, gold lightning shot from the center of it, which was a storm cloud. This one glowed gold and did not shake as she held it, her hand clenched tightly. _

_"Now…" She looked up at me, her eyes completely white – she had no pupils. _

_A shiver went down my spine. _

_"It's __**your **turn."_

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

I collapsed against a tree when I found the tree line. Blood still came from my wounds and I couldn't get up.

Like I _**wanted**_ too.

"Naruto!!"

Slowly, I looked up to see Sasuke and Neji running toward me. Slowly, I got up, using the tree to help me.

"Where's Kyoko?" They asked simultaneously.

I coughed, blood coming from my mouth. "She's…in _**there**_." I tried to point into the forest.

They shot a look to each other and made me sit back down. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. They weren't gonna like this… "I tried to get back to Konoha…but we were trapped by Sasori…and I _**tried**_ to fend him off…I even tried the Rasengan…but he only got scraped by it."

They watched me, letting me talk in my own time. Heh, the must be itching for me to speak… "And…I collapsed…but when I thought he was going to kill me…she was beside me…and helped me up…"

"What did she look like?" Sasuke asked, rushing his question.

"She _**looked**_ like Okami…but her voice was hers…she told me not to come back…"

Again, they looked at each other.

"I don't feel her chakra…" Neji stated.

"Neither did i…I just saw it creating lightning around her…"

"WHAT?!" Both of them screamed.

"Yeah…I guess it's cause of the sun…pulling her chakra together when she's so _**weak**_…"

They nodded.

"If I pass out…" My vision blurred. "Don't go in there…you'll just make it harder for her…and I don't think _**either**_ of you will like what you see…"

They seemed to nod, but I really couldn't tell. "Alrigh…"

**Neji's Pov**

Naruto passed out…not surprised… he _**did**_ lose a _**lot**_ of blood…

"I don't like this, Sasuke." I said, sitting down.

"Hmph…you think I _**do**_?" He snapped back. He didn't sit down.

"Well…we can't do anything…we might as well take him to the hospital and come back."

"And leave Kyoko?!" He yelled.

Now, I stood up. "WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE _**HAVE**_?!" I yelled back. "Even though I'm a pain in her ass, I still respect her when she doesn't want me to do something!!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Even if it _**kills**_ her?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"No, you just don't _**understand**_…She _**won't**_ get herself killed." I replied.

He became a little curious. "How do you know that?"

I sighed. "Cause she loves you too much."

After a moment of silence and shock from him, he said, "Maybe we _**should**_ take him to the hospital."

"Yeah."

I never did want to admit it. I knew she loved him – and vice versa – but I never liked it. She was _**my**_ little sister, my _**only**_ family. I'm not gonna let her go that easy…but…I don't think she'll die that easily…she's too stubborn…

But, we headed to the hospital and decided as _**soon**_ as Naruto was set in…we'd head back to Kyoko.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

_**Son of a bitch…**_

I gasped for air, jumping back from injuring Sasori's puppet. "Like my Kusanagi?" I smirked. "She _**loves**_ to cut through things…" I spit some blood from my mouth.

"Heh…you _**only**_ scratched me…you're weaker than a _**child**_, Okami." He replied.

I snarled. "Well…let's see how you like _**Thunder Edge**_!" I stuck Kusanagi on my back and gripped the gold blade, Thunder Edge, with both hands and charged him…but disappeared.

"You can't hide from me…I know where you are."

Just as I appeared near his scorpion tail, he spun around, catching Kusanagi in his mouth. YES! Fell for my trap!! I grabbed Thunder Edge from my back and, still holding Kusanagi in his mouth, swiped across his tail with Thunder Edge, invoking it's lightning powers and cutting his tail _**clean**_ off.

In pain, he let go of Kusanagi and I flipped back, away from him, falling on my knees.

"Heh…I see…you switched the blades when you came after me. Very nice touch." He complimented, staring at me from only a few feet away.

I flinched from the pain the lightning around my chakra was causing. "Thank you…but don't think, " I inhaled sharply, closing my eyes for a second, "that _**flattery**_ will stop me from killing you."

"Never did." He answered, as we began to circle each other slowly. "You realize that even with my wounds…you won't win?"

I growled. "I don't need to."

Then at the same time, we attacked each other and kept going back and forth, attacking, dodging…just an endless cycle of it.

Charge.

Attack.

Dodge.

At this rate…I don't think I'll last too long…

_**--XX--**_

**Sasori's Pov**

I stood infront of Okami, panting heavily. She was a good fighter…_**sloppy**_…and she obviously _**never**_ worked with her swords before…but she could at _**least**_ use them.

She was infront of me; eyes still pupil less, the green sword on her back, and the gold in her hand. She was also bleeding severely. Her white kimono was no longer white, but crimson, soaked in her blood, while her tails and bottom of her hair was also stained crimson.

Her open eyes wavered, fluttering shut and then opening. She finally collapsed to her knees in her own blood, still bleeding from everywhere, dropping her sword. The one on her back fell, making a shattering sound, but not shattering.

And suddenly…everything was _**gone**_. Her normal clothes and hair were back. The swords, outfit, white hair, markings, ears and tails…were gone.

I came out of Hiruko, my puppet and slowly walked up to her. "This is _**pointless**_…" I looked at her, eyes now closing. "You're just killing yourself." I said sadly, shaking my head.

I didn't know if she could hear me, but it rightfully wasn't fair…she's just throwing her life away…

I stared at her. I _**could**_ kill her right now and get rid of the threat in the first place…

I watched as she fell forward and did not move.

I knelt down and…took her pulse.

She was _**STILL**_ alive.

"You don't deserve this…" I stood up, sighing. "I do not know if you can hear me…but I swear…I will no longer attack you…" I watched her and looked around, taking a second and then leaving the forest.

* * *

Minutes later, when I exited, I found the two who were almost _**always**_ around her; Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. 

They seemed alarmed to see me exiting, but as I signaled, we met at the edge of the forest.

"Sasori…" Sasuke growled.

"I have something important to tell the both of you."

They shut their mouths, becoming silent.

"I _**did**_ fight with the girl and the boy in the forest. My intentions, I will not reveal to you. But…as we, the girl and I fought, I found I could no longer attack her. She had passed out, falling into a pool of her own blood…but I could not follow my mission. The girl, I realized, was throwing her life away…"

They looked away, breaking eye contact.

"And I decided not to kill her. After this moment, you will not see me, nor will you hear from me again."

"Before you go…will you show us where she is?" Sasuke asked meekly.

I stared at him. "Yes."

**Sasuke's Pov**

Neji and I followed Sasori as he led us to Kyoko, but as we neared, Sasori stopped.

We all stopped, resting on tree branches.

"I'm sorry…I will not go further. If you keep traveling in this direction, you will find her." He said, disappearing.

So Neji and I started up again, traveling in the direction he pointed in. "Neji, don't freak out on me if it's bad."

"You better not, either." He responded, monotone.

**3****rd**** Person Pov**

Only a few minutes passed before Sasuke and Neji neared Kyoko.

As they landed on tree branches, from tree hopping, both slowed their pace. They were in complete shock at what they saw.

Kyoko was halfway on her side, a pool of blood around her, her clothes almost soaked.

They jumped down, treading lightly, but went over, kneeling beside her.

Neji's eyes were _**wide**_. He slowly reached his hand out to touch her hand, but stopped, as if already thinking she was dead.

"She's _**not**_ dead…" Sasuke whispered, taking his and away from her neck. He had at least checked her pulse to make sure Sasori wasn't lying.

"W…" Neji swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "We should head to the hospital…"

At the same time, both boys thought, _"Who should carry her?"_ One was the brother – her family – and the other was her boyfriend – who she _**treated**_ like her family.

It wasn't easy, but Neji spoke. "_**You**_ should take her, Sasuke." He sighed and as Sasuke opened his mouth, he continued. "If she were to wake up sometime soon, which might not even happen…and not see you…she'll freak…"

Sasuke new what Neji was getting to and nodded.

At this point, there was no need for words.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

I couldn't believe Neji actually _**let**_ me take Kyoko…but she's still bleeding a little…So, we rushed to get out of the forest, making a bee line for the hospital.

Reaching the village, we heard shouts from behind us.

"Sasuke!! Neji!!"

"It's Sakura and Lee." Neji said, taking the liberty of looking around for me.

As the two neared, Sakura slowed down, looking at Kyoko with wide, green eyes. "Is _**that**_ what happened to her?"

"Yeah…Deidara left, then?" I asked.

She nodded. "Mm-hm. The red-head came and they exchanged words and then left. I wonder if they have a new plan or something…"

"No." Neji said. "They're not coming back.

"Hey…Sakura…you think you can help us out?" I asked, remember that Sakura worked at the hospital.

She nodded. "_**Sure**_. With what?"

"Getting a private room….When we went in with Naruto, they said there were no more private rooms…but you think you could help us out?"

Smiling, she said, "Of course."

_**--XX--**_

When we ran up to the registration desk, a couple nurses offered to take Kyoko to a room, but before I could, Neji refused.

He looked at the nurse behind the counter. "I want a private room for her and Naruto Uzumaki." He commanded.

She sighed in frustration. "I told you before. We don't have _**any**_ open private rooms."

"Misaki-chan…why don't you just take an open public room and _**make**_ it private?" Sakura suggested, showing her id and looking at her. "Surely you've got an open public room?"

She looked down at the sheet. "Yes…but**_ I_** can't clear it."

"I'll do it. Just get her into that room and get her care. **_NOW_**." Sakura said sternly.

She nodded. "Yes, Haruno-san."

* * *

Within the next five minutes, we were in a private room, thanks to Sakura and waited for Kyoko to come back. Sakura had issued her into surgery to stop some internal bleeding she had. 

Neji and I were waiting in the room, watching Naruto as he slept soundly in the bed next to what would be Kyoko's bed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sakura walked in.

"Hey guys…" She said quietly, motioning for us to come outside.

We did, shutting the door behind us.

Neji bombarded her with questions as soon as the door shut. "How is she? Is she alright? When is she getting out?"

She chuckled. "She's _**fine**_, Neji…she should be down in an hour…maybe two…but she'll be here for a _**good**_ week."

Neji sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Will we be able to stay with her?" I asked. That was my main focus. I knew she'd be okay, but I didn't want to leave her here…God knows what would happen…

"I can clear that, too."

Now it was my turn to sigh.

"We can't thank you _**enough**_, Sakura." Neji said.

"We _**really**_ can't." I added.

She shook her head. "It's no problem you guys. She's _**my**_ friend too. Now…you guys are probably tired…dealing with all of this…go inside and take a rest…I'll make sure she's fine, alright?"

I yawned. "Yeah…Come on, over obsessive brother…you'll see her when you wake up." Before Neji could protest, I dragged him in the room, letting Sakura leave and go check on Kyoko.

"Why'd you do that!? We – "

"_**Guys**_?"

We looked over, seeing Naruto look over at us with his one eye (the other was swollen shut).

"You're _**awake**_." I stated.

He snickered. "Yeah…I'm awake. Where's Kyoko?" He asked quietly.

"You know what?" I said, sitting in a chair. Neji did the same. "It's a long story."

"So you're not gonna tell me now, are you?"

"No."

"_**Typical**_."

_**--XX--**_

**Naruto's Pov**

"So…where are my puppies?"

"_**Puppies**_?" I asked back.

"Because they follow me _**constantly**_." She answered.

"Oh yeah." I laughed. "I sent them to get you something."

She coughed harshly. "Okay…I'm glad to see they're doing something other than watching me."

"Yeah…I guess you've been awake for a while?"

"I've been awake since this morning." Kyoko answered, lying in her hospital bed.

I had sent Sasuke and Neji somewhere, saying they should get something for Kyoko and they fell for it.

"How _**are**_ you?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, I'm fine. In a hell of a lot of pain, but that's what meds are for."

I watched her close her eyes and sigh. "It's been about 4 days from when we were attacked…but they said you'll be in here for a week."

She opened an eye and looked over at me. "_**Really**_? So I'll have those two with me for the next _**three**_ days?"

I chuckled. "And me too. Ooo can I ask a question?"

"Heh, Sure."

"When you get out…maybe on the fifth of March or something, we could talk over ramen?"

She took a second to think, saying, "That's my birthday."

"March 5th?!"

She nodded. "Yeah. And yeah, I'll go with you."

Suddenly…the door burst open and Neji and Sasuke stopped at the doorway.

"_**YOU'RE AWAKE!!!**_" Neji screamed, running over, pushing me out of my seat and sitting down.

"Yeah…I'm fine, Neji." She replied quietly.

Sasuke remained calm and walked over to the other side.

"HEY!!! GET YOUR _**OWN**_ SEAT!!" I pushed Neji back out of my seat and sat back down.

He got back up to –

"Guys…don't fight. I really can't deal with it right now." Kyoko said quietly, shutting her eyes.

He nodded. "Alright." He went over to the table, grabbed a chair and sat on the same side I did.

"Are you – "

She sighed. "I'm _**fine**_…just really tired." She yawned.

"Kyoko-koi, why don't you sleep? We'll stay quiet for you, kay?" Sasuke suggested, grabbing her hand. I noticed that she grabbed back – at least with the strength she had.

She shut her eyes thankfully, taking a deep breath. "Mm-kay…"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke for adding "-koi" but let it go, seeing his sister falling asleep. "Night." He said softly.

"Yeah…good night." I added.

**Neji's Pov**

I watched my sister fall asleep on the hospital bed, sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke, who was on the other side of the bed.

"I think she's out." He said, looking at her.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Hey, would you guys mind if I brought Hinata up?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. "No…I don't mind."

"I don't." Sasuke added.

"Okay…oh and ya know…I _**should**_ tell you guys something…" He started off.

"Like _**what**_?" I asked suspiciously.

Then, quietly the door opened and Sakura walked in. "Hey, guys." She whispered.

I turned and looked at her, seeing she had a chart in her hands. "What's up?"

"We're just relaxing." Sasuke answered.

"Well…I found out that she'll be released in three days…but they want her to rest for a _**full**_ month. No stress or _**anything**_." She took a seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke and I exchanged looks. "I don't know…I mean, with the Akatsuki attacking and all…stress is gonna be hard to keep from her."

"We can try though… I mean…we _**should**_ at least try." Naruto said.

"Well, you're all welcome to stay here until she gets out…but keep it down, alright?" Sakura asked, getting up silently.

We all nodded.

She smiled and left the room, shutting the door softly.

That's good news…_**maybe**_ I can convince her to come live me with again…all this Akatsuki stuff is just making me want to pull my hair out…

* * *

_Eh...i really don't like the end of this chapter...it seems...to...hm...bland? Well, that's too bad...i really don't feel like rewriting it. When i get close to the end of long stories, such as this one, i just wanna write it and get it over with (though i try to use more detail, since it is the end). So, other then that time at Christmas, this is probably the closest i've ever posted a chapter. I don't exactly know what else to say...Oh yes, i dont' know if some of you know, but today, July 1st is Diana Princess of Whales' birthday and on VH1 (a music channel, if you dont' get it) is showing the concert Live, so i wanted to say Happy Birthday to her and that the concert so far (ti's not exactly over yet) is amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible!! _

_...oh yeah, I forgot, XD. Thanks for reading/reveiwing/ whatever you guys do!!_


	47. Kidnapped?

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"Well…I found out that she'll be released in three days…but they want her to rest for a __**full**__ month. No stress or __**anything**__." She took a seat next to Sasuke._

_Sasuke and I exchanged looks. "I don't know…I mean, with the Akatsuki attacking and all…stress is gonna be hard to keep from her." _

_"We can try though… I mean…we __**should**__ at least try." Naruto said. _

_"Well, you're all welcome to stay here until she gets out…but keep it down, alright?" Sakura asked, getting up silently. _

_We all nodded. _

_She smiled and left the room, shutting the door softly. _

_That's good news…**maybe **I can convince her to come live with me again...all this Akatsuki stuff is just making me want to pull my hair out..._

* * *

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Wow…I _**can't**_ believe it…

I'd gotten out of the hospital a couple days ago, making today my birthday!!! And I remembered that Naruto wanted to talk…He even called to tell me the time cause he forgot…haha. But, it was surprised cause Sasuke _**actually**_ let me go…

But, Naruto told me to meet him around one, so I walked until…wait…that's…but…

I stopped dead.

There's _**no**_ one there…. But I walked up anyways. Maybe he's late.

Yeah right, _**Naruto**_? Late to the _**Ramen**_ _**Bar**_? _**No**_ way.

"Can I help you?" The hefty manager asked, a smile on his face.

"Well…I was wondering…have you seen Naruto lately?"

He cocked his head, looking up in thought. "…No…He called and said he'd be here at noon…and then again at one to meet with someone…but, he hasn't been here at all."

"Really? That's not like him…" I replied in surprise.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He _**always**_ comes around noon, _**everyday**_."

I wrinkled my nose. "Well…thanks…I'll see ya around."

"You're welcome. Have a good day!!"

I began to walk away, subconsciously saying, "You too."

_"Okami-chan…something doesn't feel right. Naruto __**ALWAYS**__ goes to the Ramen Bar."_

_"Maybe he's ill."_

_"I'm gonna go check out his apartment…I'll keep ya posted Okami-chan."_

_"Alright…Just be careful, Kyoko-chan…I don't like the feeling I'm getting."_

_"Neither do I."_

_**--XX--**_

"_**Wow**_…" I said, blinking from the smell. "It _**stinks**_ in here!!" I shook my head, trying to get the smell out of my nose.

Well…here's _**why**_…I found an open bottle of milk on the kitchen table. I know he wouldn't leave something like this out…and nothing seems like it's been moved in a couple days…

I continued to walk around his apartment, seeing that nothing had been moved in a while. I wonder if I should check his room…

I walked up to his door…but…if he is sick…

Deciding not to open his door, I knocked loudly. "_**NARUTO**_!!! Are you in there?!"

Silence.

I wrinkled my nose again. Maybe he went training…and that means…the Hokage would know!!!

So leaving Naruto's apartment (after using Rejuvenation One technique of mine that restores broken/missing things on Naruto's door cause I kinda _**blew**_ it up…) I left, heading for the Hokage's office.

**Naruto's Pov**

_**KYOKO!! COME BACK!!! **_

"Heh…it would've been fun to fight with the girl…"

"Too bad she didn't open the door…" The other "new" Akatsuki member said.

When I was getting ready to leave, they busted in and tied me up with some weird ass rope…and covered my mouth. That was when Kyoko busted down my door…and when she came near the room, the two of them stayed silent, pushing their chakra down low…but she still left…

"Yeah…too bad…but it's not like she won't be fighting soon, now will she?"

The other grinned. "Yep. Once we get the Kyuubi…"

_**WHAT?! NO WAY**_. _**OOOHHHH…THIS IS**_ _**BAD**_…

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

After a few minutes, I found myself outside the Hokage's office. Two Anbu blocked my path.

"I'm sorry, no one is allowed to enter." The one said.

"Please? I _**really**_ need to speak with her." I answered.

"Why?" The other asked.

"It's none of your concern…as of yet – "

Then a voice from inside rang out. "Come in!!" Tsunade yelled.

Slowly they moved, allowing me to enter.

The Hokage looked up at me from some papers on her desk.

"Have a seat."

I did. "Thanks…I know you're probably busy at the moment…"

She nodded.

"But…did Naruto go on any missions or out of the village to train?" I asked.

She looked at me suspiciously. "_**No**_…why do you ask?" She put down the papers in her hands and gave me her undivided attention.

"Well, when I was in the hospital (she knew about the Solar Eclipse, and it still showed in cuts that hadn't healed yet as well as some minor bruises) Naruto asked me to meet him today, at the Ramen Bar near one."

"_**And**_?"

"He _**wasn't**_ there."

She blinked. "He _**couldn't**_ be late…did you check his apartment?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I didn't check inside his room, just in case he was sick or something, but I knocked on the door and yelled. He didn't answer, though."

"You didn't smell anything _**strange**_?"

"I didn't smell anything _**period**_. He left a bottle of milk out and it stunk up the place."

"You didn't _**hear**_ anything?"

"No. It was quiet." And I began thinking…is she interrogating me or something?

"I'm sorry if this sounds like an interrogation, but I _**need**_ to know." She sighed. "As for your question, no. He hasn't gone on any missions or training."

Suddenly, to my right an Anbu popped in. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

She chuckled. "You guys _**really**_ are good at knowing when I need you."

The Anbu did nothing.

"You guys _**could**_ laugh, ya know."

Still…_**nothing**_.

She shook her head. "Aright…I want _**all**_ ninja in the village – mission or not – here. Now. Priority meeting that takes place over anything. Understood?"

"Does that also mean you want Anbu as well?" He asked.

She tapped her chin, thoughtfully. "Yes. Dismissed."

He poofed away.

"Now…Kyoko…I'd like you to stay here…you need to hear this meeting too."

I nodded. "Mm-kay."

_**--XX--**_

Within 5 minutes, everyone was crowded into her office, murmuring on why they were called.

The Hokage had since moved the chairs, making more room since there were a lot of ninja, which meant, I was standing in the front, near the Hokage.

But as I stayed in the room, I felt a bad vibe from the Hokage and shiver went down my spine. So, I changed my form, looking more like Okami: Tails, ears, glaive and so on. Standing there, I attracted a lot of attention to those who hadn't seen this form before. Sasuke and Itachi stood beside me, also looking as I stared to the front of the room. I tapped my fingers on my crossed arms.

I was getting impatient. I didn't like the ominous feeling that enveloped the air. It made me nervous.

"Kyoko?" I felt Sasuke's arm wrap around my waist.

I shook my head, getting back to reality. "Yeah?" I looked over at him, his black eyes unusually nervous.

"What's going on?" A couple people listened in.

I looked away. "I don't even know…but I don't like the feeling I'm getting."

"Excuse me! Listen closely." Everyone quieted down, their attention shifting to the Hokage who stood at her desk. "I have an announcement that _**could**_ lead to the very destruction of Konoha." At that, we all listened intently and Sasuke gripped my waist. "It was brought to my attention earlier today that Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja that may mean _**nothing**_ to some of you, has gone missing-"

I heard Hinata choke back a sob.

"And we don't know where he is-"

"Hokage-sama," A ninja spoke up. "We _**all**_ know him…he's probably getting ready for some _**prank**_ or getting some _**special**_ ramen or something stupid like that."

I scoffed. "You inconsiderate _**fool**_." I growled, bringing all attention to me. "You should be _**grateful**_ to him. He saved _**all**_ of you more than 10 years ago. Now shut the _**hell**_ up and listen." As you can see, I was getting mad. No one appreciated him, though he really deserved it. But, I didn't think he was missing…

There were a couple murmurs about me, but I didn't care.

"Ahem…" The Hokage drew the attention back to herself, continuing. "Despite the bluntness…she is right. As we all know the Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto…and from a report, we believe Akatsuki is behind this. I recently had Anbu check his apartment and they found traces of Akatsuki chakra in his room."

Gasps littered the room. "But, Hokage-sama, if _**they**_ have Naruto – "

She closed her eyes momentarily.

_**Wait**_…wait a minute…they don't want to kill him… I looked at the floor, shaking my head slightly, eyes frantic. I couldn't believe what I _**just**_ got.

Fuck! I'm _**soo**_ stupid!! Why didn't I realize it _**before**_?!

"Yes. I know. They are going to try to release the Kyuubi…and _**if**_ they succeed…"

It was _**dead**_ silent. No one dare spoke. "We'll have a war on our hands."

"Not if I can help it." My voice melded with Okami's making a distortion as I spoke.

The same ninja from before spoke up. "_**Really**_? And what can _**you**_ do that'll be different than _**any**_ of us ninja? We _**should**_ run, Hokage-sama."

Even she became a little upset. "Do you _**realize**_ who you're talking to?"

"I don't think he does, Hokage-sama."

"For those who have not figured it out yet…this girl has the Wolf-Demon-God sealed within her."

A couple more gasps. _**Yay**_.

"Yeah…and I'm _**not**_ gonna let the Kyuubi get out. I'm stopping this _**before**_ it happens! I have gained a _**lot**_ over this year…and I'm not _**about**_ to lose it all!! Don't follow me!!!!" I yelled, transforming and running through the window and down the streets, leaving Konoha and stepping my chakra up to the 8th level.

_"Take it easy, Kyoko-chan…you don't want to tire yourself out."_

_"I don't care, Okami-chan!! It will take a couple days to get to the sealing statue, but I don't __**have**__ a couple days!! I need to get there __**now**__!!"_

**Sasuke's Pov**

I took a deep breath…trying to calm down…I couldn't think of anything but the Kyuubi destroying everything. The house…the village…the people…Itachi…Kyoko…

"Hokage-sama!! We've got to do _**something**_!!" I yelled.

She looked over at me. "I know, Sasuke. I'm calling _**all**_ ninja back from missions…and some from our allies…" She looked up at all of us. "I want you to prepare your families to enter the caves…we're _**going**_ to defend our home…just incase Kyoko doesn't make it back." She said gravely. "Meet me at the gates as soon as you can. Dismissed." Most, if not all the ninja left. Only Itachi, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Sakura and a couple other's who knew Kyoko stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura started. "You didn't seem to try to stop Kyoko…did you know she was going to run?"

She sighed. "She was the one who informed me of Naruto's disappearance, though she didn't realize, at the time, of what it really meant if he was gone. While we were waiting for everyone to arrive, she told me she was going to go after him. I don't like the idea of her going up against something so powerful…but _**she**_, if anyone, stands the best chance to win…"

"And you just _**let**_ her go? You let her run off to her _**death**_?!" I yelled.

I heard a sigh. "She took her own choice, Sasuke."

I looked over at Neji, wide-eyed. "How can _**you**_ say that?! You're her _**brother**_ for Christ's Sake!!!"

"Calm down, Sasuke." I felt my brother put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I won't!!" I shook it off.

"_**Sasuke**_."

I looked over at Neji, who stood with a solemn expression on his face. "I've come to realize over the time Kyoko's been here that she is _**much**_ stronger than she used to be…she won't let _**anyone**_ get in her way…not even you, because she's _**trying**_ to protect you. She's protecting all of us by taking on everything with Okami. And you're right. I _**AM**_ her brother. But, I'm also someone who doesn't want to lose everything I gained. Just relax…she knows what she's doing."

"I _**don't**_ care!! You're all willing to _**sit**_ here and do _**nothing**_ while she risks her _**life**_ for us…I'm _**not**_!! Neji, you always talk about destiny and shit. Why don't you take destiny into your _**own**_ hands and do something about this?! You all disgust me!!!" Following Kyoko's path, I ran out the window and into the streets, seeing people briskly walk toward the caves inside the cliffs.

_**Fuck**_ _**them**_…I'm _**not**_ going to lose her again. But if I'm gonna catch up to her…I need to go faster than anyone…at least it won't be hard to follow her…

I could easily see the straight line of tall grass and flowers that always sprouted from her feet.

It's only a matter of time now…I just hope I get there before she does something stupid…

_**--XX--**_

**Naruto's Pov**

"Wake up, _**Kyuubi.**_"

"ACK!!!!" I spit out blood from being punched in the stomach.

"Careful…we don't want harm the Kyuubi…" One Akatsuki member warned.

I tried to move. Wait…where _**am**_ I?

"You probably have a lot of unanswered questions, Kyuubi."

I looked up to see a hologram of someone infront of me.

"My name's _**NARUTO**_, not _**KYUUBI**_!!!" I yelled.

"Heh…"

"And yes…" I growled. "I _**do**_ have unanswered questions."

He nodded his head. "While my subordinates set up…I shall explain."

I guess _**this**_ is the leader of Akatsuki… "…If you're after me, why attack Okami?!"

He stared at me. "First off…you are in Akatsuki Lands…tied to a pole with a special rope that prevents the user, a holder of a Demon, from using chakra. That's why you can't move, Naruto. But yes…let me start at the beginning of our plot, since you're going to be dead anyways."

I gulped. DEAD?

"Soon after we captured Okami, we realized that she was _**in**_ _**fact**_, a _**different**_ race from the Kyuubi. Okami is a Demon-_**God**_, while the Kyuubi is a Demon. Closely related, but not the same. Therefore, we _**had**_ no use of her…until your friend came into play. Do you think we didn't notice her in _**our**_ lands, let alone _**that**_ close to headquarters?" He stared at me. "Of course not. We _**allowed**_ her that close because she was not a primary threat…and _**she**_ would be the one to allow us get to _**you**_."

"WHAT?!"

He sighed. "We _**deliberately**_ sealed Okami into your friend and allowed her to lead us to you. Thanks to her we found your house, know how you fight, know what you usually fight for…Of course, she was blissly unaware of our plan."

"…"

"But then we thought, _"If she is a God…wouldn't she try to stop us?"_ We know that she'll be here _**eventually**_…and we'll all be _**waiting**_…we'll kill her and Okami and make a deal with the Kyuubi. If we release it and let it terrorize the village that sealed it, it would help us in taking over the world."

"You're demented. The Kyuubi wouldn't do that. It won't listen to you."

"Oh…it will…" He chuckled. "So you see? We never slipped up. Every little battle…all of this was a plan…and so far…it's _**working**_."

"Since I'm going to die anyways, _**how**_ do you plan on killing Okami? Her techniques are powerful."

He chuckled. "Yes…we've studied _**all**_ of them. We've set the land with seals…she can't use her techniques in our land."

Damn…this really doesn't look good…

"Aka-sama…we are ready…" One Akatsuki member appeared behind him, bowing.

"Oh, good…" He turned to me. "No one person, other than ourselves, has seen this statue…and lived."

"What a privilege for me, then." I replied flatly.

* * *

I watched at the leader used a jutsu (a pretty powerful one) to summon this…statue with no eyes, or at least a blindfold on them, two hand with shackles and a bit in it's mouth. 

_**Wait**_…

I smirked. "Your plan won't work, _**moron**_!! You need _**all**_ of the members to take out a Demon!! HA."

"The joke is on _**you**_." Another Akatsuki member spoke up. "We don't _**need**_ to have the members here to perform the extracting jutsu. They can be holograms, instead of the real thing." He said smugly.

Damn. I'm useless…the village doesn't even know… This really bites…

And still, I watched them set up even more, standing on the fingers of the statue. Somehow…the bit began to loosen each member stepped onto the fingers.

"But…I thought the process took 3 days…" I mumbled.

The leader turned to me. "Yes…it did. We found a way to extract the demon in as much time as we want. Are you ready to die, Naruto?"

"…"

He turned away. "Doesn't matter…you'll meet your friends soon enough."

Oh shit…what to do, what to do…

The leader, before stepping on one of the fingers, made clones of other, absent Akatsuki members and the bit almost fell off.

"So…Naruto Uzumaki…are you ready to _**die**_?" He smiled as he stepped onto the last finger.

"_**Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals!!"**_

AH!! I CAN'T SEE!!! It's too…dar…k…

Suddenly, nine bright blue dragons, flowing from the mouth that lost the bit, lit the darkness almost blinding me. They all seemed to focus their attention on me, slowly floating over.

I could feel my own chakra draining…making me slower…and light…headed…dizzy…

"_**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!"**_

Huh?

What a pretty light over there…

"_**GET AWAY FROM HIM!!**_"

I saw someone swinging a weapon, but they were shielded in light…wait is that…

**_KY...KYOKO-CHAN?!?!?!?!_**

* * *

_BWHAHAHAHAH!!! Cliffhanger!! Ha, you all probably hate me right now. Well...that's okay. I actually got this done a couple days ago, but wouldn't let me upload...though, i'm very happy with the ending (already typed) I love this chapter, personally, but the next chapter...oooo boy...you'll love it more than me! well...maybe. heh...so yeah, i hope you liked this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!!_

_Thank you to all of the reviewers, favoriters, alerters and such. Thanks to all of you who read too!!!_


	48. A Wolf's Cry

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and the plot._

**Last time**_"__**Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals!!"**_

_AH!! I CAN'T SEE!!! It's too…dar…k…_

_Suddenly, nine bright blue dragons, flowing from the mouth that lost the bit, lit the darkness almost blinding me. They all seemed to focus their attention on me, slowly floating over. _

_I could feel my own chakra draining…making me slower…and light…headed…dizzy…_

_"__**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!"**_

_Huh? _

_What a pretty light over there…_

_"__**GET AWAY FROM HIM!!**__" _

_I saw someone swinging a weapon, but they were shielded in light…wait is that…_

**_KY…KYOKO?!?!?!?!_**

* * *

**Itachi's Pov**

"But…Itachi, we don't understand!!"

"You don't _**need**_ to. Just get some stuff and come with me." I said, staring down my fiancé. I was in the Spa, if you hadn't guessed. I was _**trying**_ to get the girls together being that Sin City was directly in the path between Akatsuki and Konoha…so if the Kyuubi was released, it would destroy Sin City in the process.

Most of the city, hearing of the "_**imminent**_ doom" coming, had evacuated from the Hokage's warning.

Neji had asked me to pick up Rao and Ammy while I was here and so…that's what's going on…

"So…Kyoko's missing too?" Ammy asked, her stuff together, ready to go, while Brianna walked away, heading toward her room.

"Well…yes _**and**_ no. We know where she's going…just not…_**where**_."

"What? That doesn't make sense…" She replied.

"We know she's going after Naruto, but we don't know the _**location**_." I explained.

"Oh. _**That**_ makes sense."

Then, Rao walked up with a bag of things. "Hey, Itachi."

I nodded.

"Where's Bri?" Rao asked.

"She's packing and being difficult." I said.

Then, speak of the _**devil**_…she walked in with a bag, but set it down. "I'm not going with you until you tell me what's going on."

I sighed. "Bri-koi…_**please**_…we need to go…I don't want to waste anymore time." I begged.

Yes, Brianna had reduced me to _**begging**_ her. I even tried the puppy thing Kyoko always does and Sasuke just _**melts**_…why shouldn't Bri?

"Alright…But, we've gotta tell – "

"Oh my!! Are you kids leaving _**too**_?!" Madame made her way down the stairs, holding a stack of papers in her hands.

"Yes…we are…" The girls responded sadly.

She motioned for a hug, in which they walked up to her and they had a group hug thingy. Then, they walked back over to me, grabbing their bags.

"Ready?"

They nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, Madame, do you wanna come with us?" Bri asked.

She cocked her head. "No!! Of course _**not!!**_ I built this place with my daughter and my husband…I've _**never**_ had a better home…and I'd rather die _**here**_ than anywhere." She noticed something on Bri's hand (the ring most likely) and I didn't like the very excited look on her face. She looked at me and then back at Bri. "Are you two…?"

I made the seals for the teleportation jutsu and grabbed the girls. "Yes, Madame. We are engaged."

As we teleported away, I heard, "_**WHAT?!**_" And saw the papers in Madame's hands fall to the floor.

* * *

When I arrived at the Hyuuga manor, Neji, Hinata and another girl was waiting for us. She looked much younger than anyone…but had the same hair color as Hinata…maybe her sister or something? 

Rao ran over and hugged Neji, while Bri stayed with me, Ammy heading over to Hinata and saying, "Hello".

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on _**now**_?" Bri asked impatiently.

Everyone else looked over at me, except for Hinata and Neji. "Well…cliff notes version…Naruto's been kidnapped by and evil organization that hopes to take over the world."

Neji continued. "And just like Kyoko, Naruto has a type of Demon sealed within him…but this demon is actually a _**demon**_…and _**if**_ he gets out…" He looked over at Hinata, whose eyes were glossed over. "He would die…and the Kyuubi would be coming here…"

"And we both felt you would be safer here and out of the "war" path…" I finished. The girls looked over at us…

"That was _**really**_ sensible, guys." Ammy said.

* * *

So…after a couple minutes, Hinata had asked her sister, Hanabi, I found out to stay with the girls…and take them to the cliffs if needed and just to protect them. 

She was smart to suggest that… Leaving the girls alone didn't set right with me…but having someone there…made me feel better.

And so Neji, Hinata and I took off, heading for the gates like we were supposed to.

**3****rd**** Pov**

Back with Naruto and Kyoko, Naruto watched, dazed as a "bright light", otherwise known as Kyoko, jumped infront of him, forcing the blue sealing dragons back toward the statue.

With the dragons forced back from the light that came from Kyoko, Naruto was able to focus and was dumbfounded on how she looked.

Kyoko was not herself, to say the least. It was _**obviously**_ her voice…but she looked _**exactly**_ like Okami.

Her short hair was a shiny white, the tips blending in with the blackness that surrounded them. Naruto had seen her white kimono before, short and somewhat revealing, but also white and black, like her hair.

He shook at the feeling of her chakra. It wasn't thick…or heavy chakra…more of a light, massive chakra. It was just strange to feel something like that, he guessed.

In the darkness, he could still count the number of tails she had… and the further he counted, the more his eyes widened.

"Seven…eight…nine…" He saw one more. "_**Ten**_."

Thunder boomed above them.

Her markings lit up with every breath she took. She was calm, collected, the air around her very tranquil, a light breeze giving warning to the coming storm.

She took a breath…and with an ethical voice, a _**godlike**_ voice, she spoke. "We may die here," The body was clearly Okami…but the voice was Kyoko – speaking for the both of them. "But…you _**will**_ _**not**_ touch him." The ground shook with her command.

The sealing dragons tilted their heads at each other. Was this _**also**_ a demon? Or was it something else? Either way…it was _**food**_. Slowly, they floated toward her, curious but cautious.

Staying perfectly still, a blue light circled something around her back and revealed her gold glaive, formally known as "Thunder Edge".

"Kyoko…or Okami…_**whoever**_ you are…Those dragon things can draw out Okami and that will kill you!!" Naruto warned. "_**Please**_…be careful…believe it."

She turned her head toward him very slightly, enough to see her jaw move, but enough to not see her eyes. "Thank you…but…We don't care." Slowly, she moved back, returning to her standing pose as the dragons neared her.

They circled her, slowly, each looking back at another in question. This seems like a demon…or at least something to extract. One from behind her roared and snapped its jaws and flew toward her.

As Naruto blinked, she set her hand on her glaive handle – surprisingly to Naruto, the glaive lit up in gold and emitted _**lightning**_ – and she spun around, sticking her glaive out, forcing the dragon back as another came at her. This time though, as she spun the glaive threw lightning at them, making it _**near**_ impossible to touch her.

"Do not treat us as if we were _**stupid**_, Aka-sama. We _**do**_ know our techniques do not work here." She said, looking at the leader. Then, she looked behind her, to Naruto.

His eyes widened and mouth slowly opened when he saw her eyes.

Her right eye was _**Kyoko's**_ eye, the blue pupil less, Hyuuga eye. The left eye was _**Okami's**_ eye, the icier blue pupil-containing eye. That was when it hit Naruto.

Okami and Kyoko had melded _**together**_ – to save _**him**_.

"Don't worry, Naruto, " Kyoko spoke, calmly, almost reassuring him. "We _**will**_ protect you, no matter _**what**_."

As she spoke, Naruto watched seeing one of the dragons fly at her silently and latch it's fangs into her right shoulder, crunching so hard, her glaive slipped from her hand and fell to the ground, loosing it's luster as it hit.

She roared loudly at the pain seeping from her new wound and almost fell to the ground because of it.

"Look – "

He still watched as another latched onto her other shoulder and then her arms, waist, anything that was open to their jaws.

Naruto could've sworn something from their jaws seeped into the wounds, because in a matter of seconds from the first bite, her eyes dilated and began to glow silver…as did her mouth and nose…

The ground below her began to crack as she screamed. Lightning from the storm was somehow attracted to her, flashing and cracking around her.

Then…she _**stopped**_ screaming. Everything was silent as a fine silver mist came from the silver light that poured from her mouth and eyes. As more and more mist appeared, it began to form something…

A _**wolf**_, maybe?

Naruto fidgeted to get out of the rope, but failed, watching as the mist traveled behind him.

When he looked back at Kyoko, his breath escaped him.

She was almost the same, subtle differences shown. The black tips of here hair were no longer black, but a dark brown. Her marks were brighter than _**ever**_, never ceasing to glow. All ten tails _**still**_ remained, still twisting and turning, her white fur glistening in the darkness. She stood, forcing the dragons back and opened her right hand and slowly, Thunder Edge levitated of the ground and when the handle touched her hand, the whole glaive lit up, expelling the darkness around them.

She spread her feet, entering a fighting stance and emitting a low growl, eyes narrowing, but completely focused on the target – which was Aka-sama. Destroy _**him**_, destroy the threat to Naruto.

Though, Naruto was a little confused. Something wet…and sticky had fallen onto his shoulder.

"Ugh…what is this…_**wait**_…this isn't rain…it's…_**SPIT**_!!! EWW!!" He screamed. He then realized that if something fell onto him, there _**must**_ be something above him. He looked up and swore. "_**HHOOLLYY**_ _**SSHHIITT**_…" He always thought the _**true**_ Okami was the size of a wolf…but he was _**wrong**_…

Her massive head hung low, her huge paws spread far apart, jaws open, lip writhed up. Her canine tooth was as big as Naruto, maybe a little less. He only noticed because she roared, the earth shaking because of it.

"You've tortured all of us for _**long**_ enough, Akatsuki." Both Okami and Kyoko spoke at the same time, their voices barely covering the thunder above them. "We've put up with you and now you've tried to kill our _**best**_ friend and destroy our _**only**_ home…and now…" Kyoko looked back at Okami slightly.

Suddenly, thunder crashed again and rain began to fall.

Lighting flashed and everyone saw Kyoko raise her glaive, pointing it at the Leader.

It was hard, but Naruto could see him _**try**_ to move away from her, but was unsuccessful. Could he be _**paralyzed**_ by her piercing stare…or was it the _**huge**_ wolf that guarded Naruto? Could it even be the fact that even though the two were separated _**completely**_, that both were still _**alive**_ and _**standing**_?

"You're _**ours**_, Aka-sama." They said ominously.

Other than the soft pitter-patter of the rain and thunder, it was strangely quiet.

C-C-CRACK!!!

Lightning, not from the sky, but from Thunder Edge, lashed out and hit the statue. In a flash, the statue cracked and somehow caught on fire.

The members of Akatsuki began to fear and look at the fire.

"Aka-sama, we _**must**_ go!!"

He looked over at the members. "You may go…" He said, letting the holograms of past members disappear, the blue dragons already back inside the mouth and the bit raising back up. He looked at Kyoko. "I do not know _**how**_ you could be alive, Kyoko, Okami, but…I did _**not**_ expect this…"

Kyoko and Okami stayed quiet, staring at him.

Suddenly, lightning hit the spot next to the Leader.

"I see…" He spoke. "I am _**sorry**_ for the troubles I have caused you. But…I will _**not**_ abandon my goal."

"Neither will we." They said with a smirk, Kyoko lowering her glaive.

He vanished as the statue crumbled back into the ground and the rain continued to fall, but neither Okami nor Kyoko moved.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Kyoko moved ever so slightly and her glaive fell to the ground. He looked over at Okami, hearing a strange rumbling sound and found her paws sliding out from under her slowly. He looked back at Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan?" He questioned.

In the same swirling blue light as before, she became _**herself**_ again – brown hair, jeans, t-shirt – and staggered.

"Kyoko-chan!" He yelled, trying his _**hardest**_ to break the ropes that bounded him.

Her knees hit the ground.

"**KYOKO**-**CHAN**!!" He tugged harder.

Then Okami fell, her tooth slightly hitting the ropes as her head hit the ground.

He swallowed thickly.

He still watched as Kyoko began to fall backwards, not even trying to catch herself.

"_**KYOKO-CHAN!!!!!!**_!" He screamed, finally breaking the ropes, but he was too late.

Kyoko had fallen into safe arms – Sasuke's arms.

He had showed up at the _**last**_ second, catching her and kneeling, pulling her close to him.

She breathed shallowly, not even bothering to hold onto him like she usually did.

"…Kyoko-koi?" He spoke softly, brushing back some of her hair as Naruto stood above the both of them.

Her blue eyes _**barely**_ opened, but locked eyes with Sasuke and she tried to smile. "…I…di-did it…" She whispered. "…I…won…"

He chuckled sadly. "Yes…you did." He choked.

They all knew what was happening; Okami, Kyoko, Naruto, Sasuke…they all knew…

Kyoko and Okami were _**dying**_.

"…I…I saved…saved you guys…"

He could see her crying, able to distinguish her tears from the falling rain. He smiled sadly, seeing her eyes close. "You did."

Her breathing slowed and her eyes opened even less this time. "…S-Sasu-Sasuke…"

He could barely hear her, pulling her closer to him, watching her carefully.

"…I'm…_**s**_-_**sorry**_…" She whined pitifully. "I want to stay…I _**want**_ to be…here…wi-with _**you**_…"

"You _**will**_ be. You _**are**_ gonna make it through this." He didn't even believe his own words.

"…I…I," She swallowed and found the strength to hold his hand – but it wasn't much. She was _**barely**_ holding it.

Sasuke couldn't speak, a lump in his throat preventing it. His eyes _**never**_ left hers, a glossy coat forming over them. He shook her very gently.

Thunder crashed.

"_**…I…I love you…so much…**_"

He sniffled. "_**I love you, too**_." He kissed her, feeling hardly _**any**_ warmth in her lips.

She tried to smile, tears rolling down her cheeks. "G…good…bye…" He heard a small whimper.

"Kyoko-koi?"

Her breathing stopped.

"_**Kyoko?**_"

Her eyes closed and did not open.  
"_**KYOKO!!**_"

Naruto looked away, sobbing quietly, tears running down is face.

Her hand slipped from his.

Sasuke pulled her close, shaking her…wishing she would wake up; wishing none of this ever happened.

Naruto took a small look at them. He blinked at Sasuke.

_**Sasuke was crying.**_ His tears fell onto her face, but she _**still**_ did not move. "_**Please don't leave me…**_" He sobbed. "_**Please**_…come _**back**_…You know I can't live without _**you**_…"

Naruto cried even harder.

"_**WHY?!**_" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto ran his sleeve across his eyes and took a step closer. "_**Sasuke**_…" He tried to put his hand on his shoulder.

He yanked his shoulder away and looked up at him with red, angered eyes. "Why did _**she**_ have to die?!" He yelled. "Why couldn't've it been _**you**_?!"

"…" Naruto let him yell, his eyes closed tightly, still crying.

"Why did she go so far to save only _**you**_ instead of letting it go and staying alive?!"

"…Sasuke…you don't understand…"

"Then explain it to me!! Why did she waste her life to save _**you**_?!" He yelled.

Naruto sighed, sitting down. "Do you remember during the Christmas party, when she came to talk to me?"

"Yes…" He gritted.

"She told me that she was going to die. She _**knew**_ it was all going to happen, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared. "I don't believe you!!"

"Sasuke. _**She loved you**_. She knew if she didn't stop Akatsuki, _**you**_ would die…and to her…" Naruto looked down at Kyoko. "That was a fate _**worse**_ than death. She'd _**rather**_ die than live _**without**_ you."

Sasuke stroked her cheek. "_**…I love you…**_"

Naruto looked up at the sky. "We _**should**_ head back…I mean…" He looked over at Okami's now, downsized body, but realized she wasn't far from them at all. She was beside Naruto the _**whole**_ time. "Daichi and Neji deserve to know…"

Silent, Sasuke stood up, carrying Kyoko with him. He suddenly jumped off into the trees.

"I guess I'll take Okami, then." Naruto said to himself, gently picking up Okami's body and following Sasuke's path back to Konoha.

_**--XX--**_

Back in Konoha, it was also raining. There was no thunder or lightning, just a steady downfall of rain.

Every ninja in the village was at the gates, waiting…either for the Kyuubi to come or for the Hokage to let them go.

During this wait, Neji had felt _**something**_ jab at his heart. He had a very bad feeling, but couldn't figure out _**what**_ it was…

Just as the Hokage jumped down infront of the ninja and was about to say something, she stopped. "Now – " She peered through the rain, beyond the gates. She could've _**sworn**_ she saw something…

Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

Two people were walking towards the village…both of them tall…one had black hair…the other had blonde hair…

Sasuke and Naruto.

But what really got her attention was, not them, but who they were _**carrying**_. Her eyes welled up slightly, seeing Kyoko's lifeless body in Sasuke's arms and Okami's equally lifeless body in Naruto's arms.

They walked slowly, or at least Sasuke did. His eyes were hooded from her, but she knew, even in this rain that he wasn't exactly in a happy mood. When they neared her and the gates, she and everyone near her moved aside.

She sniffled as they walked passed, others gasped, some cried.

But, when they neared Neji, Hinata, Daichi, Itachi and Kuroi, who all stood together…No one moved.

Seeing her cousin dead, Hinata gasped a sob and fell on her knees.

Itachi sighed heavily and closed his eyes, looking away from the both of them. He couldn't look, biting his lip.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped infront of the group, still holding them as the rain sprinkled down. Sasuke's eyes were still hooded as he tried to let her go, trying to hand her to Neji…but…

Neji _**wouldn't**_ take her. He stared blankly at her.

Naruto took the idea of setting Okami down as Daichi got up slowly, sniffing her. He nuzzled her, moving her head to see if she would wake up. He whined sadly, nibbling her ear, trying to get her to move.

Naruto went over to Hinata, kneeling down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to cry.

Sasuke did the same thing _**only**_; he didn't leave Kyoko's side, like Naruto had left Okami to tend to Hinata.

Kuroi did _**almost**_ the same as Daichi, but he laid next to Sasuke, setting his head on her stomach and crying.

Neji on the other hand, still stared at her. When it finally hit him, just like Hinata, he fell to his knees, grabbing her hand. "Ky…Kyo…" He couldn't finish her name, eyes tearing up.

Hinata's sobs and the two howls were the _**only**_ things heard that day.

* * *

_Heh!!! You must really hate me now, huh? Yes, Kyoko and Okami are DEAD. Hah. I guess it's a little weird that i'm happy for killing off my OC. But, you must remember, this is NOT the end of the story...So, yeah, i'm evil. RAWR. Hope you enjoyed the chapter (but that really ISN"T likely)...so i guess i hope you liked...**something** about this..._


	49. The Celestial Plain?

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_Neji __**wouldn't**__ take her. He stared blankly at her. _

_Naruto took the idea of setting Okami down as Daichi got up slowly, sniffing her. He nuzzled her, moving her head to see if she would wake up. He whined sadly, nibbling her ear, trying to get her to move. _

_Naruto went over to Hinata, kneeling down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to cry._

_Sasuke did the same thing __**only**__; he didn't leave Kyoko's side, like Naruto had left Okami to tend to Hinata. _

_Kuroi did __**almost**__ the same as Daichi, but he laid next to Sasuke, setting his head on her stomach and crying. _

_Neji on the other hand, still stared at her. When it finally hit him, just like Hinata, he fell to his knees, grabbing her hand. "Ky…Kyo…" He couldn't finish her name, eyes tearing up. _

_Hinata's sobs and the two howls were the __**only **things heard that day._

* * *

_**--XX--**_

**Neji's Pov**

"…Neji? Are you okay?" Rao asked me as I walked into the branch house.

After…well…what happened…Bri went to live with Itachi and Sasuke (who hasn't spoken at _**all**_), Ammy's living with Sakura and Lee and Rao's staying with me as of the moment.

Sigh… "Yeah…" I fell over onto the couch.

She sat next to me. "How'd it go with Hiashi?"

"Eh…I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Right after…that __**thing**__…I knew I didn't have enough money for a funeral…and I thought, "Well, she's part of the clan…we __**should**__ have a clan funeral…"_

_Heh, according to __**Hiashi**__…I thought wrong…_

_"No, Neji…Yes, I'm sorry for her death, but we won't hold a funeral." Hiashi said, sitting across from me. I went to see him, to ask for a clan funeral. _

_I frowned. "And why is __**that**__?"_

_He sighed. "Well…I never saw her as a member of the Hyuuga clan…She always spent her time __**elsewhere**__…and she never developed the __**Byakugan**__…and I still am the Clan Leader…"_

_"Well…sir…she is part of the clan because she has the clan blood…I mean, her father was your __**brother**__."_

_He sighed again. "I understand that Neji, but our clan are __**Ninja**__…she never became a ninja…"_

_"Well…you didn't want her to. I don't understand why you won't hold a __**simple**__ funeral for her." I answered back, loosing my nerve. This was utterly ridiculous._

_"Neji. Listen to me. This village is in __**total**__ debt to this girl, but…we only hold a clan funeral for clan members."_

_I stood up. "She __**was**__ a clan member!!" I yelled._

_He also stood up. "Neji! She may have Hyuuga blood, but she was not initiated as a member!! You must understand, we are grateful to her in every way for stopping the Kyuubi, but the rules do not – "_

_The door opened. "Fath – Oh…Nii-san…"_

_"Hinata…__**what**__ do you need?" Her father asked, looking at her._

_She seemed to know we were having a screaming match and came inside, shutting the door behind her and walked up to me. "Are you two fighting about…"_

_I nodded. _

_She smiled. "Nii-san…Let __**me**__ handle this…you haven't slept for __**days**__."_

_"But – "_

_"No. Go sleep." She pushed me toward the door. _

_"Hinata, what are you doing?" Her father asked, starting to sit back down. _

_"Thanks, Hinata…"_

_"You're welcome, Nii-san."_

* * *

So yes… I'm waiting for Hinata to come back from talking to her father… 

"Are you sure?" Rao asked.

"Yeah…"

Knock, knock!! The door opened. "Nii-san?"

I sat up, looking over at Hinata. She came up and sat on the other side of me. "What'd he say?"

"Well…I convinced him to at least _**pay**_ for a funeral, " She smiled. "But…he won't let us hold it here…"

"I don't think we'll hafta worry about that." Rao said, smiling. "I think Sasuke will want to hold it at _**their**_ house."

"Nii-san…I think I'm gonna call them…and plan it for you – "

"No. _**I**_ want to plan it." I yawned.

She sighed and looked at me. "Nii-san, you're tired. You haven't slept since she died, you haven't stopped pacing, looking at the door when it opens, immediately answering the phone when it rings…you need to rest. I swear I won't do _**some**_ things without you, but you've got to let someone else take over for once. What would Ky – she say?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Fine…I'll go sleep…or _**try**_ too…"

As I got up, Rao did too, grabbing my hand. "I'm going with you."

We looked over at Hinata, who smiled. "You guys have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_**Kyoko's Pov**_

_**Ooooooowwwwwww!!!!!!!!**_

_Wait…how can I still think? I'm __**dead!**_

_I propped myself up on my hands and looked around._

_Wow…it's really pretty…I wonder if __**this**__ is heaven? It can't be…__**can**__ it?_

_I was in a forest…a glowing one…Well, remember that time when I "revived" that mountainside and everything glowed…or at least had this…glittery substance coming from them? Well…that's how it is here…A small clearing in a forest, a small breeze blowing through…it was just beautiful._

_And for some odd reason…I felt very peaceful…but why? I mean…I'm dead…cut off from __**everyone**__…_

_Even __**Sasuke**__…_

_I continued to look around and found a small squirrel looking at me. It chattered at me. _

_"Hey…where am I?" I asked. _

_Wait…why don't I just ask Okami? _

'Okami?'

_No answer._

'Okami?!'

_Still no answer…Well…I guess I'm just stuck._

_The squirrel on the other hand, looked at me and came down, bit my shoe and ran off down this…beaten path thing. But it wasn't too beaten…it had grass growing over it…hey…there's no earth here!!! _

_No __**soil**__, I mean. Looking around, I didn't see any dirt…just grass…and trees…_

_The squirrel chattered again and looked at me. _

* * *

_Eventually, I found myself at a line of bushes and somehow the squirrel disappeared. Damn thing…_

_"Where'd you go?" I asked, pushing the bushes aside and walking through to this field of sparkling flowers. _

_From behind me, I felt a familiar presence and heard sniffing. Then…a very pissed growl. "Eh…a __**human**__…dear human, you realize that __**only**__ Demon-Gods may ascend to The Celestial Plain after their death…and __**anyone**__ else…will be sent to limbo…by me!" _

_I turned around and looked, seeing a wolf much bigger than Okami, shiny black fur, a blindfold over it's eyes and instead of a glaive…it had a…disc…mirror thing…with white flames coming from it. Just like Okami, she had silver/white-ish markings on her face and back, and had the same tuffs of fur from her shoulders, paws, hind legs, except it was lined with white, not black. _

_"Um…well…" _

_Her mirror glowed and me…well… I __**ran.**_

_After a little bit, I looked behind m – _

_**WHOOP!!**_

_Hehe…I tripped…over who knows what…but I guess I'm heading for limbo, huh? Well, I looked up and behind me, to at least __**see**__ it when it "killed" me, her mirror poised back and finally it swung. _

_"__**No**__!!"_

_SSCCRREECCHH!!!!!_

_I covered my ears and shut my eyes, hearing the clash of metal. _

_"I will __**not**__ allow you to send her to limbo…" _

_That's…__**Okami-chan!!**_

_"Mother."_

_**MOTHER**?!_

_I opened my eyes to see Okami infront of me, Tsukiyomi blocking the mirror. "Okami-chan!!" _

_The black wolf withdrew her mirror and sat down. "__**Okami**__?"_

_Okami-chan did the same, sitting next to me. "Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?"_

_"Yeah…I'm fine…sore, but fine." I replied, sitting up and scratching behind Okami-chan's ear. "But…where am I? What's going on?" I asked. _

_"Okami…why are you here?" Her mother asked. "You were supposed to have a much longer time on earth than __**this**__…and why is this human here?" I guess her mother was just as confused as me. _

_Okami-chan sighed. "Hmm…well…Kyoko-chan, this is my mother, Amaterasu. She was the Demon-God on earth before me. Mother, this is…my friend, Kyoko."_

_"Nice to meet you, Amaterasu." I said, letting her get up and sniff me. _

_"Likewise. But, __**how**__ are you here?" She asked, sitting back down. _

_Okami-chan and I looked at each other. "Well…I guess it's because Okami-chan and I were sealed together…so when we died…we went to the same place." I explained. _

_Amaterasu looked at Okami-chan, ears perked. "You were __**sealed**__?!" _

_Okami-chan nodded. _

_"I guess that __**does**__ explain why you are here, Kyoko…but you don't smell a __**day**__ over 16 years old…"_

_I chuckled in surprise. "Wow…I didn't think you could smell __**that**__ well…I turned 16 today." I told her._

_She then sniffed Okami-chan. "And…you're only…what…250 years old?"_

_My jaw dropped and I looked over at Okami. "…y…you're…"_

_"That's __**young**__ for a Demon-God." Amaterasu said. "I was 5,000 years old before I passed away and be came protector of the Celestial Plain." _

_My jaw just dropped lower and I looked at her. "Wait. The Celestial Plain? What's __**that**__?" I asked. _

_"That's where you are, dear." She answered. "The Celestial Plain is not heaven…but __**between**__ earth and heaven. It's the final resting place for Gods and Demon-Gods, such as myself…no one know when it was created, but our race, the Wolf-Demon-Gods, have always been it's protectors."_

_"But then, why do things glow?" _

_She sighed. "The living things here give off energy, as a thanks for protecting them."_

_I blinked. "Oh. That makes sense." _

_"But…what __**I**__ do not understand…is how you two came to be here."_

_We looked at each other, sighing. _

_**--XX--**_

_So, for the last hour, we took turns explaining the __**whole**__ story – leaving out our personal things._

_"I see…that's a good story you have." She said, stretching out her front paws. "And Kyoko, I smell that you have a companion?"_

_I tilted my head. "__**Companion**__?"_

_Okami-chan looked at me. "She's talking about __**Sasuke**__."_

_I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and blushed a little. "You're __**really**__ good at smelling things, Amaterasu." _

_She looked over at Okami-chan. "And you as well, Okami." _

_Okami-chan was a little more open about it, because…well, that __**was**__ her mother. "Yes…"_

_"Well then…" Amaterasu sighed. "I think it's time for you two to head back."_

_We looked at each other. _

_"__**Head back**__? You mean to __**earth**__?" I asked._

_She nodded. "Precisely." She got up. "Follow me." _

* * *

_She led us through the field and to a shrine-like building. It wasn't big, but just enough for someone to place something inside. _

_"This…is where the "glowy stuff" goes." She said, making me laugh. "From here, the energy is stored…and with its power, I can drain it and use it to do just about anything."_

_I began to smile. "Just about __**anything**__?" _

_She turned toward me. "Well, dear, I can't bring spirits back from limbo…but if they come here, it's my choice. I can send them back down to earth…or I can send them to heaven or hell." _

_"__**Really**__?"_

_She huffed._

_I guess you could say she was getting a little annoyed with me – cause, well…I kept asking questions…one thing I always do…ask too many questions…_

_"Yes…" She looked at Okami. "Do you think I should explain to her what I explained to you when you were young?"_

_Okami-chan nodded. "Wouldn't hurt her, mother." _

_She sat down on her haunches. "I'm guessing that Okami has already explained to you "the passing of the powers" but, I don't think she explained what happened __**after**__ that."_

_"Nope." I shook my head._

_"Well…after "the passing of the powers" we die and our spirits are lifted here, to the final resting place of the gods; the Celestial Plain." _

_"Good day, Amaterasu!!" _

_I looked behind me to see a giant black bear walking out of the forest, waving at Amaterasu. He looked a __**lot**__ like her. I looked back at Amaterasu. "Okay…"_

_She nodded to the bear and continued. "Well, the gods __**here**__ have no powers, so they are vulnerable to attacks from Demons who have passed and not gone to hell. That's where I come in. I protect them from attacks using this…Well of Energy. And since times are quite peaceful…I can use __**some**__ of the energy from the well, spilt Okami's ten powers, five to her, five to you, Kyoko, and send the __**both**__ of you back to earth…until you die…naturally, of course." _

_I looked over at Okami-chan. "Is that okay with you? I mean…you'll only be at half power…"_

_She chuckled. "My brothers and sisters can start picking up the slack."_

_I laughed. "Okay then…let's go back!" _

_**--XX--**_

**Neji's Pov**

Sigh…today's the day…for the funeral, that is.

Thanks to Hinata, the funeral was planned and had a set date. Today, that is. One _**week**_ after her death.

As of this moment, Rao and I are heading to the Uchiha's to meet up with Brianna and Itachi. Surprisingly enough, the funeral was _**not**_ held at the Uchiha's, but at the Sin City Spa. Why?

_**I have no clue.**_

"We're here, Neji." Rao said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I saw the house quickly coming up. "We are."

Just then, Brianna and Itachi walked out of the house, dressed in black like us. "Hey guys." Brianna said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Rao looked behind them. She smirked. "He's already there?"

Itachi and Brianna shot a look to each other. "He's not coming." Bri said, as we all began to walk toward the gates.

"_**Really**_? You'd think he'd _**want**_ to go." Rao said.

Itachi sighed. "No. We told him a couple days ago…but ever since the day when he brought her back, he hasn't spoken a word. But it was obvious he wasn't going to let us hold the funeral at the house…he almost destroyed the kitchen when he heard Hinata wanted it to be held here. It's really strange."

Brianna continued from the shocked look on our faces. "Yep…it's get up, eat, go train, come in, eat, shower and back to bed. _**Everyday**_. He never says a word. It's like he's…emo or something."

"Aren't you guys concerned?" Rao asked.

"Well, hell yeah. He's my little brother." Itachi said. "But there's not much I can do." He looked at Brianna. "I'm not God."

She giggled. "I could've _**sworn**_…"

"Just give him time, you guys…He'll be okay…" I said. "_**Hopefully**_…"

"So…are we meeting up with Ammy, Sakura and Lee there? Or here and _**then**_ teleporting?"

Brianna smiled. "There. Ammy wanted to console Madame."

"Okay. Poor woman…Kyoko was like her daughter…" Rao said sadly.

I sighed. "Kyoko…was a lot of things to a lot of people."

After our conversation, we found ourselves at the gates and teleported off, heading to the Spa.

* * *

When we got there, I was surprised. It was _**very**_ nicely done and there were a _**lot**_ of people there. Flowers were everywhere and they even had one of those sign in books and a huge tack board with a bunch of different pictures of her. 

When I saw Madame and Ammy, they came up to me and Madame hugged me, while Ammy and Rao hugged. "Oh, you poor child…you must really miss her." She sniffled.

I wriggled out of the hug (I usually don't hug people I don't know, but this was a different occasion) and said, "Yeah… I do…but can I ask something?"

"Sure."

By this time, all of us were together; Madame, Ammy, Rao, Brianna, Itachi, and myself.

"Who were those guys out front?"

When we came up a bunch of guys were sitting out front. I believe they were protesting to be let inside…

Everyone but Itachi and myself laughed.

"That's your sister's old fan club." Ammy said. "Your cousin said this was a private funeral…so we didn't let them in." She finished.

"Good. I don't _**want**_ them in." I said.

* * *

So for a while, we chatted and talked with all the different people there. Hinata and Naruto were, other than Madame, the first here. She had set up everything and I was really thankful. I mean, I really don't think I could've handled _**all**_ of this. 

Hey wait…is that…_**Hiashi**_?! What is he doing here? He didn't even _**want**_ this.

When he caught me looking at him, he walked over. "Neji."

"Hiashi-sama."

He seemed a little…fidgety. "Neji…I wanted to say that I am _**truly**_ sorry…"

"You already said that." I replied, crossing my arms.

"No, I mean about not holding the funeral at _**home**_…When I saw Hinata in the living room planning this, I realized that she really did love her cousin…how able she was to plan and work things out…and how hard it must be for you to live without family."

"_**Family**_?"

He nodded. "Yes…and I think it's time to change the ways a little." He looked over at Hinata and then back at me.

"You don't mean…"

Again, he nodded. "You two are both growing up and I am growing older…I think it's time let someone who clearly deserves to rule take over the Clan."

I smiled. So…he's handing the leadership to Hinata, huh? I guess good things do come from a death…but there's always the bad things too…

* * *

_So yes...both Okami and Kyoko are coming back!! But, will they be themselves? Haha!! You'll just hafta wait and see!! Now, my original idea did not include having details about the funeral, but i always like to round off my stories. What i mean is that it really just buggs the hell out of me when a story ends on chapter 21 or something. I really want to round it to 50 chapters...so the next chapter is the last one!!! YAY!!!! ...well...excpet for the epilouge...But, i wanted to ask you guys, Do you think it would be better to just keep the epilouge here, or make a new story for it? Idk...so just send me a private message...oh..and if you'd like a picture of Amaterasu, i can send it to you. Just talk to me. hope you liked the chatper!!_


	50. Welcome Back to Konoha, Again

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_He seemed a little…fidgety. "Neji…I wanted to say that I am __**truly**__ sorry…"_

_"You already said that." I replied, crossing my arms._

_"No, I mean about not holding the funeral at __**home**__…When I saw Hinata in the living room planning this, I realized that she really did love her cousin…how able she was to plan and work things out…and how hard it must be for you to live without family."_

_"__**Family**__?"_

_He nodded. "Yes…and I think it's time to change the ways a little." He looked over at Hinata and then back at me. _

_"You don't mean…" _

_Again, he nodded. "You two are both growing up and I am growing older…I think it's time let someone who clearly deserves to rule take over the Clan."_

_I smiled. So…he's handing the leadership to Hinata, huh? I guess good things do come from a death…but there's always the bad things too…_

* * *

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Thanks to Amaterasu, Okami and I traveled along the clouds, alive and well. Of course the power we both had gotten used and then going to having half made us a little weak, but we wanted to get home.

I don't think I need to tell you the reasons.

Through the gaps in the clouds I saw a very familiar, _**very**_ welcomed sight: The Uchiha manor.

We stopped and I continued to look down. "Well…I guess this is good-bye, Okami-chan."

She stood there, her tail wagging, panting. "_**Good**_-_**bye**_?" She shook her head. "You'll see me every once in a while."

I smiled. "Alright then." I knelt down and hugged her. "I'll see ya around then?"

"Don't doubt it." I could tell she had a smile on her face. "See ya around, Kyoko-chan." She licked my face and stood up. She walked to the edge of the cloud, away from Konoha, looked back at me and then jumped off. She didn't fall straight down, but somehow…_**ran**_ down, almost like walking down a rainbow or something…

And that's when it hit me.

HOW DO I GET DOWN?!

Well…I guess I'll just _**wing**_ _**it**_!!

But before I jumped off, I looked down, trying to see if someone was at the… Hehe…

Seeing another familiar, welcomed sight, I jumped off.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I looked at the training dummies I was using and sighed.

They were about ready to fall to pieces. Guess I'll hafta get new ones…

"Sasuke!!!"

I blinked. Kyoko's voice…that's…not possible…She's dead.

_**Gone**_.

Figuring my mind was playing tricks on me, I went back to walking over to the dummies. You know what? No…they could use a few more rounds…

"_**SASUKE!!**_"

_**I hate my mind. **_

"God damn it!! TURN _**AROUND**_, STOIC-BOY!!!"

Okay…I don't call myself that… So, I turned aroun –

BASH!!!

Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground as something sorta heavy fell ontop of me. This thing also restrained me from getting up.

"We've _**got**_ to stop meeting like this."

I looked up at this thing on…top…o…f… My jaw dropped.

"It's good to see you again."

This "thing" was really _**Kyoko**_!

Wait…could this be a Genjutsu? Fearing it could, I poked her side – the one place she was ticklish.

She giggled.

I poked her again, staring to grin, realizing this wasn't a Genjutsu.

She laughed this time. "Okay, okay!!"

I stopped and our gazes met.

She sighed. "It feels good to be back after a day…"

"A _**day**_?" I shook my head. "You've been gone for a _**week**_…and I don't even think you're back…I mean…it's impossible. You _**died**_ a week ago right in my arms."

She looked surprised. "A week?! Up in the Celestial Plain, it was only a day!!"

I gave her a quizzical look. "Celestial Plain? What's _**that**_?"

She sighed deeply, yawning.

"Before you get to explaining, why don't we get up first?"

She nodded. "Okay."

She got up off of me and continued to sit while I got up. "Aren't you going to get up?"

She looked at her legs and then back at me. "I would…but I don't think I can. I just have this feeling…" She yawned again.

As she looked up at me with her big blue eyes, I just smiled.

This was, without a _**doubt**_, Kyoko.

"Well, I'll carry you back to the house and then you can take a nap. How's that sound?" I asked, as I knelt down and set a hand on her head.

"Okay…but will you take a nap too?" She asked innocently, her big blue eyes looking up at me.

I knew what she meant and smiled. "Sure." So, picking her up piggyback style, I headed back to the house.

* * *

When we got inside – or at least right near the stairs – she _**insisted**_ on being put down, so I put her down. She was a little wobbly, almost like a newborn baby deer, but she was still able to stand. 

She breathed in deeply. "I _**love**_ this smell…"

"So, while we're here, how _**did**_ you get back?" I asked, knowing she probably wasn't gonna go to sleep sometime soon, even though she was tired.

"Okami's mom, Amaterasu. She met with us up in the Celestial Plain and she said we were too young to die and sent us back down to earth." She explained, looking around. "Where's everyone else?"

I looked away from her. "Um…they're at your funeral." I said meekly.

"AND YOU'RE _**NOT**_?!"

"Kyoko, Kyoko!! Calm down!!" I yelled over her. "I didn't want to go."

She crossed her arms, still trying to keep steady. "_**Why**_?"

"Well…it's actually very simple…" She looked at me curiously. "I…um…didn't want to say good-bye…"

She melted. Not literally, though, that would be funny.

BAM!!

"That was a good funeral, Hinata. You did a really go…o…d…"

We both snapped toward the door.

Neji, Rao, Brianna, Itachi, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Ammy stood there, amazed. "_**KYOKO/KYOKO-CHAN!!**_" They all yelled.

Before either her or I could move, all of them were over here, hugging her to bits, crying or some other way of showing happiness. "Kyoko, I can't believe you're back!!"

"Yeah, how'd you do that – "

"You were dead!!"

Suddenly, she transformed into a wolf, snapped at everyone and ran up the stairs and into my room.

All the gazes in the room turned to me.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Neji asked, as the other murmured something of the same question.

"Well…I don't think she wants too deal with anyone right now…I mean…you can't expect her to want to see everyone right when she gets back from being dead for a week…. Her mind must be a total mess right now."

They all looked at me with jaws open.

"You didn't speak for a week…and then…" Brianna pointed at me.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm gonna go see her…you guys stay _**down**_ here." Leaving the peanut gallery, I walked upstairs.

* * *

When I walked inside, I found Kyoko huddled in the corner of my room. She was back to her human self. 

She whimpered as I walked up and knelt down to her. "I don't wanna go down there."

"Heh…you don't have to…okay?"

She nodded.

"I don't care what they say, but _**I**_ want you to go to sleep. You need your rest. _**Especially**_ after what you've been through."

She yawned. "Mmkay…" Groggily, she got up and went over to my drawers, pulled out a shirt and boxers, leaving for the bathroom.

She came back out seconds later in my clothes, went over to my bed and curled up in the center of it, sighing in content.

I quietly walked toward the door and opened it. "Sweet dreams."

When I shut the door and turned around, I found Itachi standing right infront of me. "She okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah…she's fine… just tired."

"So are you."

I arched an eyebrow. "_**Really**_?"

"You haven't got a lot of sleep this past week, Sasuke." He said.

I tilted my head. "And you know, _**how**_?"

"I'm your older brother." He stopped for a second. "I'm _**supposed**_ to know." He paused again. "Now here's what you're going to do. You're gonna go back in there and go to sleep and I'll handle them." He pointed downstairs.

And yes…it was true…I was also tired…the whole week…I've probably only had…five, maybe six hours of sleep.

"Go." He commanded, turning me around and pushing me toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said, opening the door and going back inside, seeing Itachi going downstairs.

**Itachi's Pov**

I walked downstairs, meeting the gazes of everyone down there.

"Where's Kyoko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"And Sasuke?"

"They're fine…they're gonna go to sleep." I looked at all of them. "You are all gonna go home and come back later."

Neji opened his mouth in protest.

"_**No**_. They're both tired – and probably _**really**_ miss each other as well – so leave them _**alone**_."

He glared at me. "Fine." He and Rao left after saying their good-byes.

Naruto stood up. "Lemme know if she wants to talk or something."

"And me too." Hinata added. Then, they left.

Ammy, Sakura and Lee also left, making the house very quiet.

I went over to the couch, sitting next to Bri. She cuddled up against me. "This family's so _**messed**_ up…Ninja's…Demon-gods…people dying…and then coming back to life _**miraculously**_…" She sighed.

"You're telling me."

**Sasuke's Pov**

After a couple minutes, I heard the clamor die down and the front door close.

I sighed. The whole house was quiet…and _**perfect**_ for a nap. So, I walked over to my own bed and crawled onto it, lying face up, staring at the ceiling.

_**What a week…**_

Suddenly, someone inched over to me, getting right up beside me, moving my arm and using me for a pillow. She growled happily.

I rolled onto my side, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm _**really**_ glad you're back, Kyoko-koi."

She nuzzled against me. "I'm glad I'm back too. I think I'd miss this too much."

"_**This**_?" I asked.

She growled again. "Sleeping."

"Sleep – "

"_**With you**_."

I smiled. "Yeah…me too…"

* * *

**_- - THE END- -_**

_Well...almost. I need to get the epilouge up...but, after the epilouge, i'm taking a break...but, i'll still be here and check everyday if you need advice, tips or something. So...that's it. I still don't know if i should add the epilouge to the actual story or make a new story for it...tell me what you think...I really hope you've enjoyed my story...and will enjoy the epilouge - though, it doesn't have tooo much of a plot...it's more for fun and knowing what happens after the ending. _

_And one thing i've also been thinking about (i swear i think too much XD) i am NOT going to revise the first...20 or so chapters, because when i go back and read them, i see how much i've grown as a writer and how much better i've gotten, and for the fact that i'm too lazy to rewrite all the chapters... x.x. so, when i decide where the epilouge chapters go, they'll be up! Thanks for sticking with me, for reading and i really hope you liked my story!!!_


	51. The Begining of the End

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:**_ With the adventures of Okami gone, the story continues with a small epilogue. Everyone's grown up - and some even have kids of their own!! Or at least they will...read on to find out!!_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time: **_**What a week…**_

_Suddenly, someone inched over to me, getting right up beside me, moving my arm and using me for a pillow. She growled happily. _

_I rolled onto my side, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm __**really**__ glad you're back, Kyoko-koi."_

_She nuzzled against me. "I'm glad I'm back too. I think I'd miss this too much."_

_"__**This**__?" I asked. _

_She growled again. "Sleeping."_

_"Sleep – "_

_"__**With you**__." _

I smiled. "Yeah…me too…"

* * *

_**EPILOUGE **_

_It's been about five years since the Okami dangers took place…Kyoko is now 20yrs old – and still living with the Uchiha's. Sasuke's 21, busy getting ready for his new squad. Yes, he's a jounin. _

_Itachi and Brianna "the newlyweds" (dubbed by Kyoko, Rao and Ammy) still live with Sasuke and Kyoko, but life's a little busier. Brianna has taken one of the older, unused Uchiha houses and turned it into her own type of Spa, while Itachi has been working with his second squad of genin. _

_Sakura and Lee now officially live together – Sakura still a highly regarded doctor in the hospital and Lee opening his own gym while also getting his first squad of genin. _

_Soon after Hinata became Leader of the Hyuuga Clan, she decided to completely get rid of the Branch Family, having the mark on Kyoko and Neji removed and making the clan one again. Then, in a surprise move, she made Neji Leader, saying, "You're a better leader than I could ever be." Then in yet another surprise move, she moved out and moved in with Naruto – who is also getting a squad of genin. _

_After Neji became Leader of the Hyuuga Clan, he and Rao married, officially moving her away from the spa and into the Hyuuga manor._

_For Shikamaru and Temari, though, it's a different story. They're already married and are living in Shikamaru's apartment. Gaara and Kankuro check in every once in a while – at least when Kazekage Gaara visits Konoha._

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

Okay…everything's _**perfect**_…

I looked outside the kitchen window for a second.

Good. Clear night sky…warm outside…

If you didn't know, tonight is _**very**_ special…well, for some of us: For example, Kyoko and myself.

Why, you ask?

Tonight's the night I'm proposing!

…but I think Kyoko's catching on…

She came up beside me as I stood by the window, wrapping her arms around my neck. "What's with all this for?"

I laughed nervously. "All _**what**_?"

She smiled and chuckled. "Okay, you didn't let me do _**anything**_ today, other than relax, you made my _**favorite**_ dinner…how do I _**not**_ know something's up?"

"What, I can't spoil you every once in a while?" I replied. "Now, come on, there's one more thing we've gotta do." I said, taking her arms from my neck, grabbing one of her hands and leading her outside to the porch steps.

"Sasuke-koi, seriously, what _**are**_ you doing?" She asked.

I stopped infront of her. "Oh, you'll see." I turned toward her and stopped, just looking at her. "How long have we known each other?"

She tilted her head, smiling in confusion. "Most of my life, you know that."

"Okay…. How long have we loved each other?"

She laughed in surprise. "Five, six years? Sasuke-koi, _**really**_, what is this all about?!"

I smiled. "Well…I have a question for you." I grabbed her hands and knelt on one knee.

She began to laugh in surprise…and happiness.

I could tell I was blushing and asked, "Kyoko-koi, would you – "

"Marry me!"

BASH!!!

_**OW!**_

_**WHAT?! **_

_**WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?! **_

Somehow, I had been pushed off the porch completely and this guy (I'm guessing he was as old, maybe a tiny bit older than myself) was standing where I was.

_**Oooo…this guy is in for it….**_

He was taller than me, brown shaggy hair…wait…are those…silver markings?! Bear ears, too?! This guy _**must**_ be connected to Okami somehow…

"And who are you?" Kyoko asked, taking her hands away from his and pushing them in her back pockets like she usually did.

"My name is Makaio! In Hawaiian my name means "Gift of God" (which I am) and, you and I, Okami, are _**destined**_ to be together and have the most powerful children the world has ever seen!!!"

Kyoko stood there, shocked, jaw dropped. After a second, she blinked and asked, "_**Okami**_? No…I'm Kyoko Hyuuga. You must be confused."

"No, no I'm _**sure**_!! Your chakra is that of my cousin, Okami, Wolf-Demon-God."

Kyoko looked even more grossed out, I'm guessing cause of the fact of _**INCEST**_. "U-um…no…I'm Kyoko…We have the same chakra, but I can assure you, I'm _**Kyoko**_."

He smirked. "Well, you're still beautiful, just like the fortunetellers said you would be."

"Heh…"

NO. HE DID _**NOT**_ JUST HIT ON MY GIRLFRIEND.

I got up, brushing off my shirt and walked over. "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, Makaio, or whatever…this is my girlfriend." AND YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT. I wanted to say that (and punch him)…but I walked over, standing between the two of them.

He smiled. "Really?" He looked at Kyoko. "Oh, you can do _**soo**_ much better than this…" He looked at me. "Well, you know."

I glared at him and my fist clenched. First, he hits on _**my**_ girlfriend…then he insults _**me**_…oh, this guy is just _**asking**_ for a fight.

Kyoko must've seen me getting ready to kill him and slid her hand into mine. "Come on, koibito, let's go inside. This guy obviously isn't worth our time."

She calmed me down a little, tugging on my hand and whining quietly. "Alright…" We turned around and headed inside.

"HEY, WAI – "

SLAM!!

I have this strange feeling that this guy's _**not**_ gonna give up though…

**Makaio's Pov**

"WAIT!! COME BACK!!!"

Well…this _**sucks**_…

I sat down on the porch, crossing my arms.

I guess Kyoko's not gonna come back…she _**is**_ pretty though…heh…heh…

Wait…she said her name was _**Hyuuga**_…maybe her dad or her brother or something will pick _**me**_ over that guy…

_**"Yes!! That's it!!" **_

So, I transformed into a bear and headed into the city, trying to follow her scent, or finding one like it…

Oooo…here's one…FOLLOWING TIME!!

_**--XX--**_

Waiting outside a room in the Hyuuga manor, I waited for her brother and/or dad wanted to see me.

I at least knew that I couldn't just _**barge**_ in…so…I scheduled an appointment!!

The door opened and some guy came out. "He'll see you now."

"YES…" I got up and walked toward the door. I turned back toward the guy. "Oh, yeah, thanks, dude!!"

When I went inside, there was a guy and his wife (I'm just guessing here) sitting there, looking at me. This guy looked a _**LOT**_ like Kyoko-chan.

"And _**you**_ are?" He asked.

I bowed. "My name is Makaio, and I want to marry your sister and/or daughter!!"

He seemed a little shocked. "Well, I don't have a daughter…_**yet**_…so, you must be talking about Kyoko."

"YES. _**HER**_. I've been all around the world and a bunch of soothsayers and fortunetellers have said that we are _**destined**_ to be together and bring about the most _**powerful**_ children the world has ever seen!!"

The girl spit out her drink and coughed. _**"W-what?!"**_

"Calm down, Rao-koi." The guy said. "I must say, for you to come here and _**ask**_…that was a good thing you did."

I smiled.

"Good luck with getting her to agree, though."

I frowned. "Wait…you aren't going to _**make**_ her…I mean I _**did**_ come to you…"

He laughed. "I can't make my sister do anything I want her to. Getting her to marry someone _**other**_ than Sasuke is out of the question."

"Huh? Who's that?" I titled my head. "Is that that guy she was with?"

"Probably. Now…I have a lot of things to get through. Good-bye."

"Oh. Okay. Good-bye!"

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

After what's his face barged in on a perfectly good moment…I went upstairs to relax and ended up taking a shower, leaving Sasuke downstairs. He was a sweetheart and decided to clean up for me!!

So, while in the shower I heard a rustling sound…and then a couple footsteps. This scent isn't familiar…hmm….

I pulled back the curtain just enough to grab my towel and wrapped it around me.

"Oh, come on now! I was just gonna wash your back!!!"

NO WAY.

"I mean, we _**are**_ gonna get married some day…" Yes, it was _**HIM**_. Makaio.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM!! **_NOW_**!!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the door opened. "What the – "

Thank GOD. I guess Sasuke had felt his chakra and heard me scream and came up to check on me. _**THANK**_ _**YOU**_ _**GOD**_.

"HEY!! _**OW**_!!"

"Let's go. _**NOW**_." Sasuke wasn't too happy…heh…

"OW!! THAT'S MY EAR!!!!"

"Sorry, Kyoko-koi."

I smiled. "That's okay. See ya in a bit."

I heard the door shut.

Sigh…I can get back to my shower!!

**Sasuke's Pov**

_**I can't believe him…**_

"HEY!! LET ME GO!!"

I continued to drag Makaio along like floor. "No."

"Oh, _**come**_ on!! I mean, I _**will**_ marry her some – "

"No, you won't. She doesn't even _**like**_ you."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. And what is it that _**you've**_ got that I don't have, _**mortal**_?"

I stopped, turned and narrowed my eyes at him. "I have her trust, her love. She _**died**_ for me. There's no _**way**_ you could steal her from me, even _**if**_ something did happen to me." I explained.

"Oh."

"Now…get out. Don't come back. Don't ever bother her _**again**_." I pointed downstairs and to the front door.

He smirked. "_**Fat**_ _**chance**_." And he vanished in smoke.

Then, I heard her door slid open just a little bit. "Is he gone?" Kyoko asked, poking her head out.

"Yeah…but I don't think he's gone for good."

She walked over to me. "Well…he'll just hafta deal and find some other girl." She slipped her hands into mine.

"I agree."

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Sigh…at least I can find some peace here at the Academy…

Yeah…For the past two years I've been helping out the Hokage by doing random things at the Academy whether it's cleaning out a

room or getting files on kids for her. I mean, it's better than doing _**nothing**_ at the Uchiha's…

But one of the perks of hanging out here all day is seeing a certain someone at _**anytime**_ during the day…

"Afternoon, dearie!" Shitari, the woman who helped me find where everything was, walked up, holding a stack of papers in her hands. She was taller than myself, dark brown curly hair, with almost black eyes.

"Afternoon, Shitari-chan!" I walked with her, heading down to the Administration office.

"Did you hear about Todoku-Sensei?"

He's one of the sensei's that run around here. Just like Iruka-Sensei, he _**also**_ teaches Academy students…he teaches the littler ones and then he passes them to Iruka-Sensei. So…he teaches the kids that Iruka-Sensei gets and _**if**_ they pass, Iruka-sensei makes them Genin. "No…what happened to him?"

She sighed. "Well…he was transferred to Suna…and now they need someone to teach the wee ones."

"_**SHE'LL DO IT!!!**_"

We both whipped around to find…guess who?

Yep…_**Makaio**_…

"Kyoko-chan, you didn't tell me you taught kids." She said, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"I don't." Putting my hand up, covering my mouth, I said, "He's just some idiot who's _**trying**_ to get me to marry him."

She looked confused. "But aren't you and – "

"Yes…I _**am**_ dating Sasuke and because of this _**bastard**_," I pointed to Makaio, who grinned. "Delayed the fact that Sasuke was going to propose."

"Well, it's a good thing I stepped in! I mean, you would've married that…_**mortal**_, if it wasn't for _**me**_, of course!!" He said proudly.

"Excuse me, but I love that "_**mortal**_"." I said back.

Shitari-chan put her hand on my shoulder. "Kyoko-chan…don't get riled up…He's not worth it…" She spun me around and we

continued to walk on. "Anyways dearie, what was he saying about you and that job?"

I sighed. "He's trying to make me _**happy**_…and therefore, _**ruining**_ my life." I said. "I mean…yeah…it's a good and sad thing that Todoku-Sensei left, but I don't want the job."

"_**OF COURSE YOU DO!!**_" Makaio yelled, following us.

"Shut your pie hole, lad!!" Shitari-chan screamed. "I'm trying to hear what the lass has to say." She turned back to me, Makaio strangely quiet.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm good with kids…but, I'm in no position to take the job."

"_**Of**_ _**course**_ you are, dearie. Iruka-Sensei is the one who teaches them all the ninja stuff. Todoku-Sensei's job was to _**baby sit**_ the little ones. You'd just hafta watch them and keep them occupied." She explained.

"_**YEAH!! YOU CAN DO THAT!!**_"

CRACK!!

"Shitari-san, where are those papers I asked for an _**hour**_ ago?!" The Hokage stood infront of us, hands on her hips.

Before Shitari-chan or myself had opened our mouths, we heard, "_**HEY!! KYOKO-CHAN WANTS THAT OPEN JOB!!!**_"

Suddenly, the Hokage became intrigued, forgetting all about the papers. "Oh _**really**_, Kyoko?"

"YEAH!!"

I looked over at Makaio. "_**IS YOUR NAME KYOKO?!**_"

He shut up, ears sagging.

I sighed, turning back to the Hokage. "Well…I wasn't thinking about it…"

"_**GREAT!!**_" She screamed. "You're hired!!"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hall. "You can't _**believe**_ how many people I've gone through to find a suitable

sensei!!"

"But, Hokage-sama, I'm not even a Ninja!!" I yelled in protest. "Let alone a _**sensei**_!!"

She looked at me and smiled. "Well, that's okay! I mean, as long as you're good at keeping kids preoccupied and together, you can do _**anything**_!! Iruka-sensei's the one who _**really**_ teaches them!"

"So…this is like a pushover job…that I'm getting paid for?" I asked.

She stopped, pushing me into one of the classrooms in the Academy, smiling. "Yep. Good luck!"

"But – "

SLAM!!

"Sigh…"

"Are _**you**_ our new teacher?"

I looked up to see a girl…maybe 4 or 5, sitting at a desk. All the kids seemed to be really young.

"YES SHE IS."

I growled deeply, but said in my nicest voice, "Class…can you excuse me for _**one**_ minute?"

Simultaneously they said, "Yes ma'am."

Grabbing his bear ear, I pulled him right outside of the classroom shutting the door. "Are you really _**that**_ stupid?!"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"I think, by now, it would've been _**obvious**_ that I _**don't like you**_, that I will _**never**_ marry you."

He frowned. "But…but…the fortunetellers _**said**_ it would happen…"

"Well…" I started to go back in the classroom, seeing that and hoping that, he would leave me alone. "I have a job now, thanks to you."

He smiled.

"Now…go away and let me teach."

_**--XX-- **_

**Sas****uke's Pov **

Well…this day hasn't been too bad…

"Heading home, Sasuke-Sensei?" Shitari asked me, leaning on a broom.

"Yeah."

Just as I began to perform hand seals, she stopped me, looking a little alarmed. "Wait, wait!!"

"_**What?**_" I asked.

She sighed in relief. "You might want to turn around."

"Alright…" So I turned around…and saw Kyoko running toward me. But…wait…she's never here _**this**_ late…

She basically ran into me, wrapping her arms around me. "I am _**sooo**_ glad you're still here!!"

"And what exactly _**are**_ you doing here?" I asked, looking down at her.

She looked away. "Well…it's a long story. Cliff notes…Makaio got me a job. Todoku-Sensei's old job."

"_**What? How?**_"

She tugged on my shirt. "I'll explain later…Can we just go home?" She whined.

I chuckled. "Okay…we'll go home."

She growled happily.

"Have a good night, you two. See ya tomorrow!" Shitari yelled as we vanished, heading back home.

_**--XX-- **_

"So wait…he interrupted you and got you the job?" I asked.

She sat down next to me, swallowing down some peanut butter with the spoon in one hand and the jar in the other. "Mm-hmm. He blabbed his _**big**_ mouth to the Hokage and she thought I was good for the job."

"Well…you _**are**_ good with kids." I said.

"Yeah, and they aren't bad or _**anything**_…but…then that means I hafta get up _**early**_."

I laughed. She never did like getting up early, always slept in and then made her way over to the Academy and then left to go take

care of Kuroi. "Yeah…but then you get to come in with me and then leave with me too."

She was silent for a second, swirling the spoon in the peanut butter. "Well…that's a _**plus**_."

"Heh, you're not the only one thinking that."

She giggled. "I never am, _**am I**_?"

Then, I pulled her close and swiped some peanut butter from her.

"_**HEY!!**_ That's _**MINE!!**_" She yelled.

"Well, _**I'm**_ the one who bought it!" I retorted.

She got a devilish look in her eye.

"_**Kyoko…**_"

She put down the jar and the spoon and looked at me. Then, she grabbed my hand and bit the finger that had the peanut butter on it. "Mrrff."

"Mrrf?"

"_**MINE**_." She repeated, letting my hand go and smiling, licking the peanut butter off her lips.

"Which one? Me _**or**_ the peanut butter?"

She stopped and blinked. "_**BOTH**_."

I laughed.

Then the front door opened and Brianna and Itachi walked in. "Hey guys, what's up?" Brianna asked.

Kyoko smiled and snuggled with me, grabbing her jar and spoon. "Nothing."

She regarded both of us suspiciously. "_**Really**_?" She sat next to us while Itachi went into the kitchen. "You sure?"

We both looked over at her, smiling. "Yep."

_**--XX-- **_

**Kyoko's Pov**

So, it's been a couple days since that Makaio appeared, but recently he hasn't been by. I mean, it's _**already**_ around sunset and he hasn't shown up. Not that I'm complaining or anything…

"Kuroi!!! Come on boy!!! Come eat!!" I set down his food dish and waited to hear the clicking of his nails against the floor.

After a minute though…he didn't come…and I got worried. I mean, Kuroi was older, but he still _**loved**_ to eat. He _**always**_ came when there was food around.

"_**Kuroi!!**_" I yelled again. I _**never**_ had to yell for him twice.

I heard the backdoor open and someone walk inside. "What's with the screaming?" Sasuke asked, walking up and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I think Kuroi's missing…or…"

He was quiet.

Then, I pried from his grasp and ran to the front door.

"Kyoko!!" Sasuke followed, pushing and holding the door shut as I tried to open it.

"LET GO!"

He didn't. "Kyoko-koi, what's going on?"

I sighed, giving up on opening the door. "Well…I _**always**_ feed Kuroi around now and when I open the bag of food, he was always there…but not _**today**_…I even yelled for him twice. I _**NEVER**_ hafta yell for him twice."

"So? Maybe he's…_**out**_."

I shook my head. "No. He _**always**_ comes for food. I'm telling you, he's missing, or he's been kidnapped."

At "kidnapped" he rose an eyebrow. "_**Kidnapped**_? By…"

I nodded. "Yeah…that's what crossed my mind."

"Alright…" He let go off the door. "You stay here…_**I'll**_ go look."

"Bu – "

"No. What if you go out and he finds you before you find Kuroi? He could kidnap _**you**_ and then what would _**I**_ do, huh? I already lost you once."

I huffed. "_**Fine**_. If you aren't back in an hour, I'm coming to find the _**both**_ of you."

He smiled, putting his hand on my head. "I'd be ashamed if you didn't."

_**--XX--**_

So, it's been about an hour since Sasuke left…so that means _**I**_ can go find the both of them!!

…but where to _**start**_…Why don't I just smell them out?

Locking the door as I left, I transformed (yes, I still have that power) and ran off, following Kuroi's scent…and after a while…Sasuke's met up with it…

* * *

"You son of a bitch!!" That was Sasuke. 

I heard someone sigh – realizing it was Makaio. "Would you just give it _**up**_ already? I mean, I don't see why you keep fighting…"

I didn't go out onto the battlefield, but waited behind the bushes and watched the two of them.

Sasuke jumped back, kneeling, breathing hard. "You really think she's going to marry _**you**_?"

Makaio laughed, taking pride in the question. "Of course. I mean, I'm _**immortal**_, which means _**I**_ can protect her better, I'm powerful like her, so our kids will be powerful as well – so she can give up work or anything and relax the rest of her life – plus, I'm a god, so I can get _**anything**_ she wants."

Sasuke chuckled. "Heh, you want to marry her and yet…you know _**nothing**_ about her."

He tilted his head. "Of course I know things about her."

"Alright, then…what's her favorite color?"

No answer.

He stood up. "She doesn't have _**one**_. Black and Silver are her favorite colors. She can't choose."

I smiled. That was right.

Makaio became silent.

"And…I bet you don't even _**care**_ about her. You're just doing this because it was predicted…because you feel like it. You don't love her like _**I**_ do."

He tilted his head again. "Love? What's _**that**_?"

Sasuke and I shared the same look, looking crazily at him.

"Love is…" Sasuke started off. "Well…I can't exactly _**explain**_ it. It's a feeling you get when you're with _**that**_ person…A feeling of complete happiness…safety…kind of like the world could be self-destructing, but you don't care as long as you're with them."

Makaio and myself listened intently.

"And after you realize you're in love…you can't stand to be _**without**_ them."

"Oh." He seemed to become childlike, listening with open ears and watching with wide eyes.

Aww…that's sooo sweet… Before I realized it, I had walked out of the forest and over to the both of them. "That was really sweet, you know."

Sasuke looked behind him and his face turned red. "I…I didn't realize you were there, Kyoko-koi…"

I smiled and walked up to him. "Your hour's up." I slipped my hand into his and reached up, kissing him. "You know I love you, right?"

He was still red.

"KYOKO-CHAN!!"

We both looked over at Makaio, who looked ecstatic.

"I was hoping you'd come!! I want to ask you somethi – "

"Not before me." Sasuke interjected, turning toward me, smiling. Then, he knelt down on one knee.

I smiled. I can't believe this…

"I _**wanted**_ to do this a few days ago…and ever since then I've had _**this**_ in my pocket." Eyes never leaving mine, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

Like before, I started to laugh in happiness.

He smiled and opened the box, revealing a _**perfect**_ silver ring, with a diamond shaped heart in the center and two small onyx stones on each side.

It was _**the**_ most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. And I really _**do**_ mean that.

"Kyoko Hyuuga, " I giggled as he spoke, grinning ear to ear. "_**Will you marry me?**_"

Before I could even blink, I glomped him, making both of us fall to the ground, laughing. "_**OF COURSE!!!**_"

Taking a second to put our moment on hold, we looked over at Makaio.

"Aw…man…" He seemed really sad…I think… "Well," He looked over at us and smiled. "Best of luck to you. I'll just hafta find someone else."

I laughed. "Yep. Cause he's _**mine**_!!"

Both guys looked at me incredulously.

Then Makaio vanished in a hurry and Kuroi stretched out, yawning.

HE WAS _**ASLEEP**_ THE _**WHOLE**_ TIME. Well, he walked over to us and licked both of our faces, taking advantage of the fact that we were both on the ground.

"Okay, okay!! Enough dog slobber!!" Sasuke cringed under the lick attack.

I looked at Sasuke and then Kuroi, smiling with a devil's smile. "I'll hold him down and you keep licking him, Kuroi!!!"

"_**NO**_!"

I looked back at Sasuke, smiling. "_**YES**_."

He smiled back. "No."

"Yes."

(Kuroi sat down)

"Yes."

"No."

"_**YES**_. And that's final." I said. _**Wait…**_

Sasuke smirked. "Gotcha."

I smiled back. "_**Damn**_."

Well, he pushed me off, got up and pulled me up. "I say we get home and eat." His stomach growled.

Kuroi barked loudly at the _**suggestion**_ of food.

"Hungry, are we?" Now my stomach growled.

They both looked at me.

"Okay, okay, let's go home." I said, scratching behind Kuroi's ear.

"Oh, yeah…Kyoko-koi…"

I looked over at Sasuke. "Yeah?"

"Can we keep this a secret for a little while? I mean…could you _**imagine**_ what Neji would do?" He spoke softly.

"Oh…he won't do anything. He'll hafta go through _**me**_ first, and I really don't think he would." I assured him.

He gave me a kicked puppy look.

"_**Alright**_…we'll keep it down for a while."

Suddenly, he picked me up marriage style. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He began to perform hand signs.

"Just don't forget my dog."

Kuroi barked.

He laughed. "I won't."

"_**You did before.**_"

_**--XX--**_

"So…now, what _**exactly**_ are we all doing here, Hokage-sama?" I asked, standing in the Hokage's office a couple days after I got engaged.

"Well…I have a mission for all of you." She replied, stacking a couple papers together.

When I said, all of us, I meant _**all of us**_. Neji, Rao, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Sasuke and myself were all called to the Hokage's office. The reason?

We don't know.

"Okay…but, why?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" She patted Ton Ton, who sat on her lap. "This is a mission I myself have been meaning to do, but it's not going to get done, so I figured I could get you guys to do it."

_**Great…we're lackeys…**_

"What is this mission exactly?" Neji asked.

She smiled, got up and said, "Follow me."

We did, following her outside the room, down the hall and to the door of what seemed to be a normal room. When she opened the door, though, we all sighed.

The room…was utterly huge. I mean…it _**had**_ to be…1/3 of the length of a football field. And the best part?

It was _**full**_ of junk. Boxes (that were literally _**everywhere**_), were dusty with tear marks in them, while other assorted junk was in the spots where the boxes weren't.

"Your mission…for quite some time, is to clean out this room."

"But, Hokage-sama!!! This is gonna take _**FOREVER**_!!!" Naruto whined.

I felt like whining too. But I didn't.

She headed for the door and before slipping out, she said, "Well…then I suggest you get started."

"_**WAIT**_." Neji said, making her stop and look back.

In an exasperated sigh she asked, "What?"

"Are we at least getting _**paid**_?"

She looked up in thought. "Nope." And the door shut.

"_**Yippee**_."

* * *

_Ahh...back to Chapter 1. Wahoo. Well, i can say the epilogue's NOT going to be 50 chapters. More like...49 - haha. No. Actually i see it being around 20. It's going to jump here and there, just to cover thier lives...or at least part of them. the rest is up to you guys to imagine. So yeah...thanks to the people who contacted me about my grandfather. it's much better now, and the family's also doing much better. Though, they fight almost constantly...they're fine...but yes...ther IS a little secret with this next chapter...but i must not tell...you'll just hafta wait and see!! And as always, thanks for reading!!_

_EXTRA SPECIAL: It's 11 pages this time!! Not ten crappy 7/8 pages I've been putting out. Hope you like it!!_


	52. Good News for Everyone

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"Your mission…for quite some time, is to clean out this room."_

_"But, Hokage-sama!!! This is gonna take __**FOREVER**__!!!" Naruto whined. _

_I felt like whining too. But I didn't. _

_She headed for the door and before slipping out, she said, "Well…then I suggest you get started."_

_"__**WAIT**__." Neji said, making her stop and look back. _

_In an exasperated sigh she asked, "What?"_

_"Are we at least getting __**paid**__?" _

_She looked up in thought. "Nope." And the door shut. _

_"__**Yippee."**_

* * *

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

So a couple hours after the Hokage send us on a _**wonderful**_ mission, we had cleaned out only a few boxes on one side of the room. They contained some of the strangest things I had ever seen someone keep. Old scrolls, dull kunai, clothes…just _**anything**_.

Some of us, mainly Naruto and Kyoko (who gets oddly hyper and playful when he's around) found _**enjoyment**_ out of it. _**How and why**_, I don't know.

But as we continued to clean, out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyoko heading off down the room, looking around at all the boxes. "Kyoko!!!" I avoided adding the _–koi_, seeing Neji look over and glare at me. "Stay over _**here**_! We haven't started that side yet and we don't know what's in these boxes. You could get hurt!"

She turned her head, still focused on the boxes and mindlessly said, "Okay… I'll do that..." But…she continued to walk on.

"Oh, let her go…if she gets in trouble we'll hear it. She did this all the time back at the spa." Rao assured, chuckling.

"Alright…" I wasn't exactly open to the idea…I mean, there could be giant shuriken or something here that she could _**really**_ get hurt on. She isn't one to practice safety…

_**CRASH!!!**_

We all looked in the direction Kyoko had gone.

Rao looked over at me. "See. I _**told**_ you we'd hear her."

**Kyoko's Pov**

Hey…why did it get suddenly dark?

You see, I didn't ever hear what Sasuke said, cause I wasn't paying attention and walked on, seeing a box with something white hanging from it.

And ofcourse I _**had**_ to play with it. But…somehow my nail got caught as I jumped…and it all fell down…as did I…and now it's all dark….

Something plopped into my lap.

What's this…it feels like a scroll…

Then, suddenly, it got bright and the scroll…was actually a note. "Kyoko! I told you not to…"

I ignored him for the time being. "To my son…Naruto. I am heartbroken to say that I may just have to sacrifice myself _**and**_ you to save Konoha…to stop the Kyuubi and seal it within you. Over the course of the days past, I have seen _**no**_ other way. But, I am writing this for _**another**_ reason…. I fear that Konoha will not be kind to you, despite the fact that _**you**_ are it's savior. I want you to know that you had a father and a mother that loved you very much. I believe in you more than anyone on this earth. I do hope to see how much you've grown when you pass into the afterlife. When you find this, please give it to the current Hokage. If she/he sees fit…you, Naruto, will become the next Hokage. Sincerely, The 4th Hokage, Yondaime, your father."

When I looked up from my seated position, everyone was silent and looking at me.

Naruto, the most amazed of the bunch, looked at me, holding a white jacket with red flames on it. "…I…I had _**family**_?"

We were all silent.

"…H-he was my _**dad**_?" A smile seemed to grow on his face. Then, he really grinned. "_**OH HELL YES!!! I'M NEXT HOKAGE!!!**_" He said in a sing-songy voice, beginning to jump around and continuing to scream and shout in happiness.

I saw Sasuke and Neji look at each other, concerned, almost as if they were saying, _**"Oh, hell no."**_

Then, down the hall, the door opened and a couple seconds later, the Hokage came up. "What's all the racket? I was just about to win a game of poker."

Neji sighed. "Kyoko, show her what you found."

I nodded. "Okay." And handed her the scroll.

She skimmed through it, her face turned to complete surprise. "…I…I never knew about this…"

"Obviously, no one did." Neji stated, watching as Naruto bounced around the room. Hinata was _**trying**_ to stop him…or at least get him to stop bouncing around.

"Maybe Sarutobi did…he _**was**_ alive at the time. " Sasuke said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

I brushed the miscellaneous items that sat in my lap off of me and got up, leaving Sasuke Neji, Sakura and the Hokage to discuss the letter, while I went over with Naruto, Hinata, Rao and Lee to rejoice.

When Naruto noticed me walking up, he got this huge grin on his face and ran up to me, picking me up like always and spinning me around. "DO YOU KNOW _**HOW**_ MUCH I OWE YOU, KYOKO-CHAN?!?!!?!"

But…all of a sudden…I didn't feel too good…. "YOU DON'T HAFTA OWE ME _**ANYTHING**_ IF YOU PUT ME DOWN _**BEFORE**_ I PUKE!!!!"

He stopped pretty quick and set me down, as I fell backwards, opting to lay on the floor. After a couple seconds of seeing the whole room spin, I shut my eyes. Now I _**really**_ don't feel good…

I heard someone walk over and kneel down. "_**Dizzy**_?"

"…I don't feel too good…" I mumbled.

I figured it was Sasuke…and he put his hand on my forehead, brushing back my bangs. "Yeah…you feel a little warm." He stopped for a second. "Hey guys, we're gonna cut this a little short…" He directed that to everyone else.

But hey, I was happy. I wasn't feeling good, but I get to go _**home**_!!!

"Before you go," Just like a _**brother**_ to ruin everything, huh? "I wanna talk to you in private." Neji said, probably pointing to some other spot like he always does.

"Sure." Sasuke agreed, but as Neji walked away, he lingered for a second. "Watch her for me, will you Hinata?"

"Of course."

Then, he walked off as Hinata made me sit up and lean against the wall. "If you're gonna puke just warn us first, okay?"

I chuckled. "_**I'll try**_."

**Neji's Pov**

"So…what's up?" Sasuke asked as we stood out of hearing distance from the group.

"Nothing much. I just have a couple questions for you."

He didn't seem to care. "Okay."

I sighed. "First question. You two are engaged, _**aren't**_ you?"

He blinked in surprise and after a moment of silence he quietly asked, "How'd you find out?"

I chuckled. "I overheard the phone conversation because Rao screamed."

He nodded. "Makes sense. Girls always _**do**_ scream when they're excited." He rolled his eyes.

Laughing, I replied, "Yeah, they do. But my second question is a little more…_**serious**_."

"Alright."

Lowering my voice down to a whisper I asked, "Ya know with her getting sick so easy from being spun around, which she _**never**_ did get sick before, I want to know. Is she… pregnant?" I HAD TO KNOW. _**HAD**_. I mean, you would want to know too, wouldn't you?

He seemed dumbfounded and then shook his head no. "No! Of _**course**_ not!!"

I sighed a very huge sigh of relief.

"I think it's something she ate…but no…we, her and I, talked about this. About sex and kids and such. Your sister has _**morals**_, you know. She told me years ago that she didn't want to have sex until she was _**married**_, that way she knew she would be in love. And I totally respect that. So, you don't need to worry until _**after**_ we're married." He explained.

"Oh. Okay then…"

Awkward silence.

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna take her home now." He turned around and walked back toward the group, picking up Kyoko and leaving in a poof of smoke as Rao came up to me.

"Are you being annoying _**again**_?" She asked, sliding her hands around my neck.

I smirked. "Define "annoying"."

She chuckled, looking up in thought. "Okay…Hm…"annoying"…I would say that that is…_**NEJI HYUUGA**_." She looked back at me and smiled.

I opened my mouth.

"Well at least when it concerns Kyoko."

I grinned. "Though, when she's concerned, I'm _**allowed**_ to be annoying."

"To a point." She corrected, standing up on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"HEY YOU LOVE BIRDS!! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!!!" Naruto yelled at us, also pointing at us and making everyone else look.

"Alright, alright. We're coming." I said back as Rao let me go and we walked up to the group.

"You can refer to me as Naruto-_**SAMA**_, seeing as how _**I'm**_ gonna be Hokage!!" He said smugly, holding his fathers' jacket in his hands.

"_**FAT CHANCE.**_"

* * *

**Kyoko's Pov**

Oh god…I don't think teleporting was a good idea…

The _**second**_ we got into the house, I bolted for the bathroom, ignoring Sasuke who eventually followed me.

_**UGH**_…I hate getting sick…

**Sasuke's Pov**

So…I guess teleporting wasn't the best thing to do, since Kyoko _**ran**_ for the upstairs bathroom.

I didn't bother to yell or anything. I mean, I wouldn't expect her to turn around and carry a conversation or anything. But I did follow her, seeing her head to my bathroom and not hers.

She did manage to shut and lock the door, leaving me to _**hear**_ her throw up. Still, was it _**any**_ different that seeing it? Either way, it was disgusting to hear.

After a couple minutes, I teleported in, finding her just sitting there in front of the toilet. Before she got a chance to speak, I pulled her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"Thanks…" She said quietly, burping a little as well. "I really think it was _**whatever**_ I ate last night…"

"Well…I don't think we'll know what it was for sure…you ate _**a lot**_ last night." I said, smiling.

She burped again. "I always eat a lot o…f…" She cut off, wavering forward slightly.

After pulling her hair back and out of her way, I gently rubbed her back. "Take your time."

She inched over to me, setting her head on my shoulder, sighing. "I feel better now."

I laughed, still rubbing her back. "_**Of course**_ you do. You wanna head downstairs and relax?"

She looked up at me. "But what if I – "

"I'll get a bucket and then you can go _**wherever**_ you want." I replied, cutting her off.

"And what about work? I can't call in sick tomorrow." She said.

"Yes you can. I'll call the Hokage and tell her you're sick." I assured her.

She growled happily. "Okay then…Let's head downstairs!!!"

I smirked. "Alright…but no peanut butter."

As we teleported downstairs, she screamed, "_**WHAT?!**_" She curled up on the couch, grabbing a pillow as I left the room, getting a bucket from under the sink. When I walked back in the room, I said, "Until you're _**better**_ at least." I put the bucket beside the couch and sat next to her, in which she scooted over to me.

She kept moving around until she got quite comfortable and sighed in content. "I don't know if I'll last _**that**_ long." She teased.

"I think you can." I said, reaching over her and grabbing the remote on the table and flipping on the tv.

She giggled. "You _**think**_ so."

I put my finger on her nose like always, which she focused on it. "I _**know**_ so. You'll survive cause you're in love and you're gonna get married."

"_**I am?**_" She asked, still looking at my finger.

I smiled. "Yep."

She closed her eyes, leaning on me and sighed. "Okay. G'night."

I chuckled, as she laced her hands with mine. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

After about 15 minutes, she was completely asleep and I was about to get up and take her up to bed, but the front door opened. 

"Hey gu – " Bri stopped short as she and Itachi walked in. "Oh, sorry." She whispered, seeing Kyoko asleep. "But…we've got some good news! Why don't you come into the kitchen?"

I nodded. "Sure…just let me take her upstairs."

"Okay." She and Itachi walked into the kitchen, while I took Kyoko upstairs and to bed.

* * *

Coming back downstairs, I found the two of them on the couch, sharing a kiss. 

I walked over to a chair saying, "_**Get a room**_, you two."

They broke apart and Bri looked over at me. "We _**have**_ a room."

"We just don't _**use**_ it." Itachi added.

I rolled my eyes. "I see that…but what did you want to tell me?"

They took a second to stop kissing, sat up and Bri had a huge grin on her face. "Well…we have some good news for you and Kyoko…"

"And this good news _**is**_?"

They looked at each other and then looked back at me. "Okay…well…" She seemed hesitant until Itachi grabbed her hands. "I'm pregnant."

I blinked. "I'm sorry…did you just say…that you're _**pregnant**_?"

She nodded, giggling and grinning. "Yep."

I took a second to think. "If _**you're**_ pregnant…than that means…Oh, _**ewwww!!!**_"

Itachi laughed. "Well…what'd you think, Sasuke? You can't have kids if you don't have _**sex**_."

"I don't _**want**_ to know about your personal life, thanks!!" I retorted.

"Oh come on, you know you want to hear _**alllllll**_ about it!!" He took a breath, like he was going to continue.

"Itachi!! Stop torturing him!!" _**THANK YOU BRI!!! **_"But," She continued, a little more seriously. "We decided that we're gonna move out and into one of the other houses…I mean, we could always change Kyoko's old room…but we don't want to do that."

I was a little surprised. "Really? Well…_**congratulations**_."

"But we're not gonna move out until we clean up one of the other houses – "

"So, you'll be here for a while then." I finished.

"Yep." She agreed, standing up, pulling Itachi up with her. "We're gonna head up to bed."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright…I'm gonna stay up for a little bit."

At the same time they said, "Good night." And went upstairs, while I went back to the couch and back to my tv show.

"Night."

_**--XX--**_

Maybe half an hour after Bri and Itachi went upstairs, I was on the couch, the footrest pulled out. I really didn't feel like going up to bed yet, so I found something to watch. And as the commercials came on, I heard one of the doors upstairs open.

I looked at the stairs to see Kyoko coming down the stairs, eyes closed – and in _**my**_ clothes no less.

She walked over to the couch, got on the seat next to me, crawled over to me and curled up next to me, using my shoulder as a pillow, going back to sleep. She did all of this with her eyes closed.

"Kyoko, _**what**_ are you doing?" I asked, looking down at her.

She nuzzled my shoulder. "Well…It was quiet…and I was a little lonely…plus it was cold without you." She said quietly, falling asleep.

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright." I reached up behind her, to the middle of the couch and pulled down the blanket, unfolded it and put it over both of us.

She growled happily as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Good night, Sasuke-koi." She mumbled sleepily.

I yawned. "Sweet dreams."

_**--XX--**_

**Brianna's Pov**

"Itachi!" I whispered.

He didn't move from his sleeping spot on the bed.

I sighed. "_**ITACHI**_!!"

Shocked, he sat up, finally rolling off the bed. "_**What?!**_" He snapped, looking up at me with narrowed eyes.

I grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. "You've _**got**_ to come see this!!"

He raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll see it if you come with me."

"Fine." He took a second to get up and followed me.

I led him out of the room and down a couple steps. "Look at the couch." I said, whispering and grinning at the same time.

He rolled his eyes from me getting him up, but he did as I told. When he looked at the couch, he got this little smirk on his face. "I think I smell a blackmail moment."

"Itachi! We can't do that!" I whispered.

He looked over at me. "You broke the camera _**again**_, didn't you?"

I looked down. "…Yeah…"

He put his finger on my chin and pushed it up so that our eyes met. He was smirking like mad. "That's why I bought a new camera."

My jaw dropped. "You _**didn't**_!!"

He nodded. "I did." And thus, quickly, he went back into our room grabbed a camera and came back out.

We smiled at each other and quietly went downstairs.

You see, I guess sometime after Itachi and I went to bed…Kyoko had come down on the couch with Sasuke, because they were both there – sleeping, as matter of fact. They looked _**adorable**_!!

She was curled up next to him, using his shoulder as her pillow, while he had his arm draped around her, his head tilted toward her. From under the blanket, I could see her hands were laced with his.

Even Kuroi was with them, his head on Kyoko's waist, right below where Sasuke had his arm.

And while I waited on the steps (because if they did wake up, I'd blame it _**all**_ on Itachi) Itachi stalked down the steps and over to the couch, taking pictures.

Suddenly, Kyoko whined, making Itachi stop dead in his tracks. She yawned, lifting her head a little bit, but never opening her eyes. A second later she set her head back down, sighed and continued to sleep. If she _**had**_ opened her eyes, the first thing she would've seen was Itachi and probably would've screamed, waking up everyone…and _**then**_…oh, that wouldn't've been fun…

Itachi sighed in relief and stalked back up the steps and over to me. "That was a little _**too**_ close…but I got some good shots."

"Oh really?" I moved closer to him, looking at the camera as he turned it on.

"Yeah…I can't wait to use these." He handed the camera to me and I scrolled through the pictures. "But, how are you? No morning sickness or anything?"

I laughed softly. "No…I'm fine. I'm only what…3 weeks?"

"_**Still**_."

I looked over at him. "I'm okay. But, we should be heading for the spa you know. We need to spread the good news."

"_**We**_?" He said shortly.

I laughed again. "Yes, _**we**_."

"Okay." Suddenly, he picked me up as he stood up.

"Itachi!!"

He smiled at me and walked up the stairs. "Alright, alright." He put me down.

"Wait a minute…I never said put me down."

He shook his head at me. "But…" He looked at me. "…Nevermind." He gave up trying to figure out women, which he should've done a long time ago, but picked me up again and walked into our room.

_**--XX--**_

**Itachi's Pov**

It didn't take me long to get ready…about five minutes to be exact…but while Bri continued to get ready, I took the liberty of calling the Hokage for Kyoko and Sasuke, telling her that they wouldn't be in today. But, to my surprise, it wasn't the _**Hokage**_ who answered the phone…

_"Yeah, you've reached the Hokage!! What's up?" _

I blinked."Where's the _**real**_ Hokage?"

_"I __**AM**__ THE HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT."_

I sighed. "Naruto, give the phone to Tsu – " I heard a squabble over the phone.

_**"HEY, GIVE IT BACK!!"**_

_"Naruto, you __**aren't**__ Hokage yet!! You can't – __**GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE **__**–**__ "_

_**"HAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M BETTER THAN YO – " **_

Suddenly…it got _**very**_ quiet…and I thought about hanging up. Did Tsunade kill him off or something? …Actually…I don't think I want to know…

_Tsunade sighed. "I am __**sooo**__ sorry about that…he's a little…__**demented**__ right now."_

I was silent for a moment. "What exactly _**did**_ you do to him?"

_"I think you don't want to know. But anyways, what did you call about Itachi?"_

"Okay…Well, Kyoko got si…Wait, you're saying _**Naruto's**_ gonna be _**Hokage**_?"

_She sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Itachi…you'll find out more later. Now, __**seriously**__, what did you call about?"_

I was a little dumbfounding, wondering why Tsunade would hand the title over to _**him**_, but said, "Well…Kyoko got sick yesterday, so both she and Sasuke won't be in today."

_"Sasuke's sick too?"_

I chuckled. "No…he's busy taking care of her."

_She laughed. "Alrig - …well…that actually won't work. Today's the day the sensei's are getting their squads. I __**need**__ him to come in today." _

I thought for a second, looking downstairs at the three still sleeping on the couch. "You know what? Just send them over here. Tell them to ring the doorbell." I said, smirking.

_"That __**would**__ work. Okay then. I guess I'll talk to you later?"_

"Eventually."

_"HEY!! THAT'S __**MY**__ JOB!!!!!!"_

_"Oh, gotta g – "_

And suddenly…the line went dead.

Slowly, I put down the phone…

"Itachi-koi?"

I looked up to see Brianna coming out of our room.

"What was that about?" She asked, walking up to me, putting her arm around mine.

I shook my head. "You _**don't**_ want to know…and I don't think you'd understand because _**I**_ don't." I answered.

She gasped. "My God _**not**_ understanding something?! The world's going to _**end**_!!!" She teased.

"Eh. It could end or not. I really don't _**care**_." I said flatly, beginning to perform hand seals.

She looked at me with her mouth open. "_**Itachi!!**_"

"_**What?**_" I asked stupidly.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Nothing…just do your teleporting thing."

"Way ahead of you." And we vanished.

* * *

_Soo...it's really been long overdue for an update...but, hey the family's having problems yet again...so...it's not easy to find motivation around here. And with school around the corner...that doesn't really help either. But...some things have happened in this little world, no? Some happy things...some...blackmail things... So, i hope you guys liked this one (though, as i said it was long overdue)!!!! Oh and as always, thanks for reading!!_


	53. Baby Drama

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_Slowly, I put down the phone…_

_"Itachi-koi?"_

_I looked up to see Brianna coming out of our room. _

_"What was that about?" She asked, walking up to me, putting her arm around mine. _

_I shook my head. "You __**don't**__ want to know…and I don't think you'd understand because __**I**__ don't." I answered. _

_She gasped. "My God __**not**__ understanding something?! The world's going to __**end**__!!!" She teased. _

_"Eh. It could end or not. I really don't __**care**__." I said flatly, beginning to perform hand seals._

_She looked at me with her mouth open. "__**Itachi!!**__"_

_"__**What?**__" I asked stupidly._

_She sighed, closing her eyes. "Nothing…just do your teleporting thing." _

_"Way ahead of you." And we vanished_.

* * *

_**--XX--**_

**3****rd**** Person Pov**

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're at the famed _**Uchiha Compound!!**_" Washi, the 13 year old exclaimed. Washi, noted by Iruka, had the most common sense of _**anyone**_ – which is one reason why he was paired with Taka. He could always keep sense in anything. With shaggy black hair, shorts and his traditional favorite band t-shirt; he's very down to earth.

"I KNOW!! But Sasuke-sensei _**is**_ an Uchiha…so it would make sense that we're going to the Uchiha Compound to see an Uchiha." Taka, the 14-year-old boy of the group said. He has an arrogance about him, which his style doesn't help. With an electric blue side part that looked as if it had been windblown against the rest of his brown messy hair, he always, no matter what, wore a pair of holed jeans, white t-shirt and a black jacket.

The 14-year-old girl of the group, Karasu, huffed. "No shit, _**Sherlock**_." She…was the quiet one of the whole class. She'd rather complete a mission by herself than with a team. Middle length raven colored hair that covered her left eye and completely black wardrobe; she seemed very mean and morbid. "Let's just get this thing over with, okay?"

"Yeah." The boys agreed as they walked up to the door of the last house in the compound.

Taka looked at a slip of paper the Hokage had given him with an address. "I _**think**_ this is right…" He mumbled.

Washi, with his pale green eyes looked at the door strangely. "Yeah…this is right. Just…ring the doorbell a lot." He said, snickering.

Taka raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright…"

**Sasuke's Pov**

_**DING – DONG!!!!!! DING – DING – DING – DING – DING – DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

What the…

Hearing the doorbell ring more than it should've been, I woke up. Hey, wait…I'm still on the couch…and so is Kyoko…and I guess Kuroi decided to join in with the sleep fest…

"_**HEY, IS ANYONE HOME?!**_"

Who's that? I mean…I don't have anything imm…port…ant…. Oh shit…the team must've been sent _**here**_…

But, before I could move, I had to get the two sleeping beauties off of me. "Kuroi, go on, I'll feed you in a couple minutes."

He perked up, getting up and trotting into the kitchen.

"Okay, Kyoko-koi…Time to get up." I shook her gently, enough at least to wake her up.

She whined quietly and shifted, but didn't wake up.

_**I wonder…**_

I put my hand on her forehead, realizing that over the night she had gotten sicker. She was burning up with fever.

"We know you're in there!!!"

I rolled my eyes…_**impatient brats**_… So, I picked Kyoko up, taking the blanket with me. "Kuroi, come here." I called him, seeing him poke his head out the kitchen doorway. "Go, on, open the door. I know you can do it."

He snorted and walked over to the door, putting one paw on the handle, then the other paw, making it open and pulled it open with his jaw. Then, in true fashion, he walked toward the kitchen, leading the three kids inside.

"Wow…this house is _**huge**_…" The black haired boy said, looking around the house from the spot he stood at.

"So, _**you're**_ our sensei?" The girl of the group asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

This made the other two look at me as well.

"Yes, in fact, I am. Wait _**here**_." I said, turning and walking upstairs, putting Kyoko to bed and getting dressed, doing all the stuff I had to do.

When I walked back downstairs, they were still standing there, just looking around.

"Alright…I just need to feed the dog and then we'll head out back."

They followed me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Wow…that dog is _**huge**_!" The boy with brown and blue hair stated, seeing Kuroi.

I chuckled. "Yeah…he eats a lot, too."

"What's his name?" The other boy asked.

"Kuroi. He's my fiancée's dog. She's had him since he was two." I explained, trying not to get my hand bitten off, since he can't wait until I put all the food in the dish. "Alright, let's go."

They continued to follow me outside and onto the steps of the back porch, where I motioned for them to sit down and sat down myself.

"Before we get started in training or anything, there are a few things we _**all**_ need to know. For _**any**_ team to work together successfully, they need to know each other. That's what we're going to do right now. Then, afterward we'll work on training. Understand?"

They nodded.

I pointed to the brown and blue haired boy. "You start. Say what you specialize in, your likes, dislikes…things like that."

He smirked. "Uryumide Taka. I specialize in speed and teleportation jutsu's." Then, suddenly, he had an apple in his hand and took a bite out of it. "_**See**_?"

"Yeah, you're fast. But I saw you walk over to that tree and pick the apple. You should all know that the Sharingan, my bloodline technique, slows down movement. I can see every move you make." I answered.

He seemed a little grumpy, but continued. "Well…let's see…I like just about anything, " He shot a look to the girl, smiled and continued. "And I dislike anything that hasta do with rules. _**I hate rules**_. I have my own way of doing things…and you'll always get an opinion from me. Whether you want it or _**not**_. "

"Alright..." I pointed to the other boy. "You next."

He nodded. "Shinzuryu Washi."

Wait a minute… "You mean the Shinzuryu clan from Suna?"

"Some of the clan ventured to Konoha." He explained. "I specialize in seeing the chakra of a person, finding out how much they have and even the size of the person. The trait works _**much**_ like how a snake uses its tongue to detect heat in the body. I use my eyes to detect the chakra in the body." He explained.

I had heard rumors of the clan moving from Suna to Konoha and of the trait they had, but never fully understood it.

"But…Unlike Taka, here, I _**like**_ order. I like following the rules and doing things perfectly. _**It's common sense**_." He also shot a look to the girl, the same look as Taka had and continued. "I don't like breaking the rules unless I have to…. I don't really like to be busy either."

He didn't seem to want to talk anymore, so I looked at the girl as she looked out into the yard.

Before I could open my mouth she spoke. "Karasu. I specialize in tracking jutsu's. I can find _**anyone or anything**_ at any given time in a 25-mile radius. I don't like a lot of things and dislike a lot." She answered.

Heh…her personality seems _**familiar**_…. Let's just hope she's not out for revenge…I know _**I**_ was hell to deal with….

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

After waking up late – but feeling much better – I took a shower, got changed, blah, blah, blah –

Wait…what's that sound?

After heading downstairs and into the kitchen, I looked out the kitchen window, petting Kuroi on the head and saw Sasuke training and working with his team.

So, quietly, I went out to the porch, sitting on the steps, Kuroi following me and setting his head in my lap. He's _**always**_ kinda clingy when I'm sick.

And then, when Sasuke looked over at me and Kuroi, I smiled and waved slightly. He looked at his team, said something and then walked over to me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, making Kuroi move. "What are you doing out here? You _**should**_ be resting, Kyoko-koi." He said, a tone of worry in his voice.

I giggled. "_**I'm fine**_, you worrywart. I heard some noises and came to see what was going on."

Still, he put his hand on my forehead. "You still feel warm to me. I think – "

I brushed his hand away. "I'm _**fine**_. You _**need**_ to concentrate on your team now. I've gotta do some stuff around the house anyways. What do you think of them so far?"

He sighed as he realized I wasn't going to go rest like he wanted me to and said, "Well…They're _**actually**_ working well together…. The two boys seem to like the girl and compete for the girl…so…that's good. It'll keep them in shape…." He lingered before finishing. "The girl worries me…Her name's Karasu…she's not a bad kid…just very quiet and concealed. I think I'm gonna have her come in with you for a while."

"Sasuke, " I sighed. "I _**can**_ take care of myself, ya know. And Kuroi will be right there with me. If _**anything**_ happens, he'll come get you, right boy?" I asked, making Kuroi bark in response.

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "That's not exactly the reason, Kyoko."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Well…I was hoping…you could get her to be more…of herself around her team…instead of quiet…and doing things herself. No team can work with people who can't…won't work together. Kinda like – "

I smiled, giggling a little bit. "You mean like how _**you**_ were?"

He nodded almost immediately, smiling. "Yes. I was hoping you'd get her to open up…like you did with me." He broke eye contact, looking at the ground, still smiling.

"Of course I will. Just send her inside."

He pulled me close, giving me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Oh, and you _**owe**_ me for this."

_**"Ew, Sasuke-sensei, stop making out!!! That's disgusting!!" **_

Before turning back to his team, he narrowed his eyes. "You won't think so a couple years from now…plus…they ruined a good moment…_**brats**_…" He mumbled from gritted teeth.

I laughed. "Go on…I gotta get my stuff done anyways."

"Alright…but no cooking…I don't want you to blow up the kitchen."

I looked at him with puppy eyes. "Me? No…I would never dream of it!!"

Skeptically, he looked at me.

"Have fun!"

"You too."

We both turned at the same time, heading into different directions, him to his team and me into the kitchen. I was planning on making cookies…purely because I never get to cook when _**"Mr. My Kitchen Chef"**_ is in the house. His team will keep him occupied…and I don't hafta worry about being caught!!

And as I began to put things out a few minutes later, the door slid open and the girl walked in. She seemed very aloof…hair covering her left eye, black clothes…

"Hi." I said, looking at her momentarily and then going back to the recipe.

"Hey." She said quietly, sitting at the kitchen table. "Karasu."

"Kyoko." I watched her for the next couple of minutes, without her knowing, obviously, and saw her circle her finger on the table, just around and around…she was clearly bored.

It was kinda strange, actually. She was very quiet, never saying a word…but as I kept my back to her, I found she became interested in what exactly I was doing and walked up, standing beside me.

"What are you making?" She asked, trying to look over my shoulder.

"Chocolate chip cookies. Wanna help?" I asked, turning to her, letting her see the bowl in my hand and the wooden spoon in the other.

She flipped her hair out of her eyes and said, "Sure…but I don't know _**how**_ to cook…"

I laughed. "Neither do I. I just do it for fun."

"But what if you blow up the kitchen?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well…then…I blow up the kitchen."

She smiled at little. "Are you crazy?"

"_**Nope**_." I looked at her with wide eyes.

She looked back with wide eyes.

_**"I'm psychotic." **_

She laughed abruptly. "You're weird."

I smiled. "I know…and I love it."

She gave me this crazy look and said, "I don't know _**how**_ you and Sasuke got together…I mean…you two are so _**different**_. He's…serious…and…well, you know…and _**you**_, you're…" She looked around the room, trying to think of a word.

I handed her another bowl. "Stir this till it's fluffy…but…we actually aren't that different, Sasuke and I. We just make things work…and we've done more for each other than any other couple could do…so…we have a bond, a love for each other on a very _**deep**_ level." I explained.

She had stopped stirring and her jaw hung open. "What exactly happened?" She asked, beginning to stir again.

Oh yes…after my "death" the Hokage decided that no one would know who died that day…and exactly what happened. _**She**_ knew because we told her, but she didn't want Sasuke, Naruto and myself to be hassled by people about the news and the kids wanting to see my techniques…so the younger kids don't exactly know who died, or the full extent of the story.

"I can't say. It's not an easy tale to tell. Let's just focus on cooking…I mean…we're bad enough as it _**is**_…. You _**can't**_ cook…I _**hardly**_ can…let's hope we don't blow up the kitchen."

She looked a little disappointed, but smiled anyways. "Okay."

_**--XX--**_

**Taka's Pov**

_**FINALLY**_!!! We finally get a frigging break!!!

"You guys are pretty good. You're getting better at working together, that's for sure." Sasuke-sensei said, sitting down with us.

The three of us have been training for _**hours**_…and I don't even feel like I've gotten _**any**_ better!!

"You think so?" Washi asked, downing a bottle of water.

"Of course. Practice makes perfect."

Then, we all heard the porch door slide open and…wait…is that…_**Karasu**_?!

"GUYS!!! Come on inside!!! We've got something for you!!" She yelled with a smile on her face.

Sasuke-sensei started to get up. "I _**have**_ wondered what they were doing in there…"

"NO, don't do it Sasuke-sensei!!" I yelled.

He stopped and looked back at me. "_**Why**_?"

Washi spoke up. "Because…ever since we started the Academy, she's only smiled when something _**bad**_ happened. And for that fact, she _**never**_ took her jacket off…and it's off…" He said.

"_**YEAH**_!! That's why!!" I agreed. "And it could be a trap!!!"

"GUYS!!! GET OFF YOUR _**LAZY**_ ASSES AND GET OVER HERE _**NOW**_!!!!"

Sasuke-sensei seemed a little rattled…But then calmed down. "Well…let's go anyways…they'll probably kill us either way…so…"

"Alright…"

"Yeah…" So, we all got up and headed inside.

Following Karasu inside, we found Sasuke-sensei's fiancée sitting at the table, her dog's head in her hands as she rubbed the side of his face. "How was training?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the dog, but smiling.

"Pretty good." Sasuke-sensei said smiling, walking behind her. "Now…I hear you have something for us?"

She and Karasu smiled. "Yep. Look over at the counter."

We slowly looked over at the counter…

_**OH MY GOD!!!! HOME MADE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

I looked over at Washi, who looked just as hungry as me.

"_**Race ya!!**_" He yelled, widening his stance.

"NO."

I fell backwards, hitting Sasuke-Sensei who teleported in front of us. "_**WHOA**_!! Don't scare us like that, Sasuke-sensei!"

"You can eat the cookies…but seriously, don't eat them all. And _**no**_ racing." He said sternly, walking over and taking one himself and then pulling a seat up next to his fiancée.

"Didn't I tell you _**not**_ to cook in the kitchen?" He asked, taking a bite.

She giggled. "Yeah…but when have you known _**me**_ to listen? And I didn't even blow up the kitchen!!" She smiled, rubbing her dogs' head. "Right, boy?"

He growled and barked loudly.

"Sasuke-sensei, stop flirting." I whined. Why is it he's _**always**_ like that?

"Hey – "

"Let him go, Sasuke-koi…he'll understand soon enough." She interrupted, making him stop and take another bite.

"_**Yummm**_…who made these?" Washi asked after taking a cookie, also pulling up a chair.

"We did." Karasu said, eating a cookie herself.

Washi and I choked. "_**Y – You…?**_"

She nodded. "Yep."

We sat down for a while, taking a nice long break. I finally learned Sasuke-sensei's fiancée's name, which was Kyoko…_**Hyuuga**_. I _**never**_ imagined she was a Hyuuga. Pretty cool if you ask me. But…then…Sasuke-sensei said we all had to go back to training. Even Karasu. So, the three of us headed outside to the orders of Sasuke-Sensei, but he stayed behind for a couple minutes.

I wonder why…

**Kyoko's Pov**

"So…spill…how'd you do it?" Sasuke asked me, shoving another cookie in his mouth, Kuroi moping from not getting a bite.

I smiled, taking a piece of my own cookie and letting Kuroi whine a couple times before he got it. "I just _**talked**_ to her. That's all."

"Anything I should know?" He asked. "Concerning the team?"

I thought about what we had talked about…

_Flashback_

_After the cookies were put into the oven, we sat at the table. Kuroi was sitting on his bed, right next to his food dishes, but seeing us sit down, he slowly got up and walked over, gently pushing his head against Karasu's shoulder. _

_She looked at me._

_"He wants you to scratch his ear." _

_"__**Oh**__." She smiled, scratching behind his ear, as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. _

_After a second he sat down and continued to let her scratch his ear. _

_"Heh…he likes you." I said, watching as she smiled a little bit. "He's good at picking out the __**good**__ ones…"_

_She looked over at me. "The good ones?"_

_I smiled. "The good kids." I answered. "I'm gonna miss him though."_

_She ruffled her eyebrows._

_I smiled sadly. "He has cancer…the vet says he has about a year or two to live." _

_She looked at him, who __**begged**__ her to continue scratching his ear. "I'm really sorry…he's a wonderful dog."_

_"Well…" I sighed. "why don't you tell me about yourself?"_

_She looked down. "I'd rather __**not**__."_

_I smiled. __**Stubborn**__ too… "Had a bad past?"_

_"__**Past**__?" She scoffed. "Try __**living hell**__…" She looked away, glaring. She clearly wasn't happy. _

_I rested my head in my hand. "Well…just so you know, I had a bad past…My mom died when I was young." _

_She looked up at me. "Oh…my mom left my dad when I was young. I refused to go with her…and know I wish I __**had**__ gone with her…" _

_"Problems with your dad?" I asked._

_She nodded, but didn't say anything. She probably didn't __**want**__ to say anything. _

_"Well, lemme tell you something." _

_She looked up at me. _

_"Being a good friend of Kuroi's, a member of my fiancé's team, and because I have a soft spot for people in trouble…you are __**always**__ welcome here. No matter what Sasuke says." I told her._

_She perked up. "Really?"_

_"Yep. "_

_DING!!!_

_"Cookies are done!" I said, getting up. _

_She got up as well, Kuroi following us. _

_End Flashback_

"Kyoko? Are you alive in there?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm alive." I replied lazily.

"So...is there _**anything**_ that I should worry about?" He asked.

I smiled. "Nope. She'll be fine. Maybe a little touchy, but fine."

"And _**you**_?" He asked, trying to catch my eyesight, as I looked down at Kuroi.

I looked over at him, bringing the hand that had the cookie in it up, so that Kuroi wouldn't get it. "What are you talking about? I'm _**fine**_."

He sighed. "We just found out yesterday that Kuroi has _**cancer**_. You didn't say much…and I'm worried about you. I mean, you two _**are**_ inseparable."

"I'm fine." I said, sighing. "You need to work with your team anyway."

"Alright…I'll be back in a little bit." He said hesitantly, getting up and kissing me on the forehead, then shoved a cookie in his mouth before heading back outside.

I looked at Kuroi who was looking at me, his head on my knees. He whined sadly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting my forehead against his. "You know, don't you, boy?"

He licked my face and whimpered softly.

"I know, boy…_**I know…**_"

_**--XX--**_

_About nine months have passed for everyone…. We continue our story in the Uchiha manor…where an expectant father is going psycho…_

**Brianna's Pov**

"Itachi-koi, _**calm**_ _**down**_!!!" I yelled, sitting on the couch, my hand resting on my stomach.

Itachi, who was running around the house like a madman, looked over at me. "_**I CAN'T!!**_" He yelled. "You're _**nine**_ months pregnant, your due in a couple _**days**_ and you're gonna be home by _**yourself!!!**_ _**What if you go into labor?!**_" He screamed. "And _**if **_you go into labor, you'll be by yourself,"

I sighed. "Itachi."

"And I won't know and if you _**don't**_ die from childbirth,"

"_**ITACHI.**_"

"You'll kill _**me**_ for not being there _**and then –**_ "

"_**ITACHI!!!!!!**_"

"What's all the racket?" Kyoko asked as both Kyoko and Sasuke walked down the steps.

She came to sit beside me, while Sasuke went by his brother. They both looked at him.

He was now, _**literally**_, foaming at the mouth.

I sighed. "He's worried that I'm gonna go into labor while all of you are gone." I explained.

"Well…I mean, he and I go to the training fields/ on missions, while Kyoko goes to the Academy…_**and**_ she takes Kuroi with her. It's logical to think you _**would**_…. You _**are**_ due in a couple days." Sasuke said.

"_**YEAH**_!!! You'd _**maim**_ me if I missed my son and or daughter being born!! _**Plus**_ I can't concentrate on my team with you here by yourself!!!" He said. I think he started to foam at the mouth. _**AGAIN.**_

"I think I have an idea." Kyoko said, making Itachi calm down just a _**little**_. "The kids in my class are really nice and sweet, so I'll just take her with me."

Itachi smiled (and whipped the foam from his face). "_**REALLY**_?"

Kyoko nodded.

Suddenly, Itachi was on the couch, hugging the crap out of her. "_**Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" He yelled.

"Itachi!! You can let me go!! It's no problem!!" She yelled back.

He let her go a second later and jumped up. "Just call me if _**anything**_ happens!!…Cause I'm late!!" He vanished, smiling with glee.

I feel bad for his team…they _**must**_ be going insane…

"Yeah…I should get going too." Sasuke said. "I think I'm late too."

Before he got a chance to vanish, Kyoko quickly got up and glomped him, giving him a kiss as well. "Have fun!"

He laughed. "I will." And after she let him go, he vanished.

She sighed and turned to me. "Well…I guess we better go…" She offered her hand to help me up, which of course, I took.

"Thanks…. It's not easy getting up anymore." I said, walking with her as we went into the kitchen.

"Well, _**duh**_, sweetheart. You're _**nine months**_ pregnant." She looked at Kuroi, who lay in his bed. "Wanna go see the kids today, Kuroi?"

His ears perked up and he barked loudly. He struggled to get up, but fell back down on his bed.

"It's okay, boy…lemme help you up." Kyoko did as she said, helping him up.

Poor thing…it's a _**damn**_ _**shame**_ he got cancer…he's not even that old…

"Well…we better get going. The kids should be arriving soon."

We headed toward the front door and left the house, locking the door behind us.

"You okay to walk, Bri?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just _**please**_ tell me there's more than _**kids**_ seats in your classroom." I pleaded…your feet really hurt when you're this pregnant.

She laughed, petting Kuroi's head. "Yeah…you can have my cushioned seat. It has wheels."

"_**THANK GOD**_." I hugged her. "You know I love you, right?"

She continued to laugh. "I know."

_**--XX--**_

A little while later, we were right outside her classroom.

"Just remember," She said, opening the door. "They're gonna ask you a _**lot**_ of questions. I mean, you don't look normal."

"I know…I don't mind. It _**can't**_ be as bad as when _**Itachi**_ started asking questions."

Walking in she said, "Why's that?"

I sighed. "Because he hasn't stopped…_**yet**_." Suddenly, before I could even blink, there were a bunch of young kids were around us.

"Kyoko-Sensei!! Who's _**this**_?!" They chimed.

Some of the kids saw Kuroi and gasped. "_**KUROI**_!!!!" They ran up to him and pleaded him to sit down, which he did. They climbed all over him, playing with his ears, his humongous paws and his tail. They really did _**love**_ the oaf.

And when I looked back at Kyoko, a couple kids were pulling on her pants. "_**Who is this?!**_" They asked her.

She smiled, kneeling down and pointed at me. "That's my sister-in-law. And she's gonna have a baby."

Their eyes got _**big**_ and at the same time they asked, "_**A baby???**_"

She nodded. "_**Yep**_. So we've got to be _**extra**_ nice today, okay?" She said sweetly. I never knew Kyoko was this good with kids…

"_**OKAY**_!!!" They yelled and headed toward their seats.

"Come on, Bri," Kyoko said, ushering me to her seat. "You can sit here." She pulled back her cushioned chair and I sat down, while she walked to the front of her desk and sat on the front of it. "Count off!"

"1!"

"2!"

"3!!"

And so on…. Until the last child yelled their number. I couldn't _**imagine**_ working with _**that**_ many kids…there was at least 25 kids. And they all had to be less than 7 years old.

"Okay you guys, do you remember what _**today**_ is?"

It took them a second to think.

"Miss Kyoko-Sensei!!" A little boy with brown hair and glasses waved his hand frantically. "Iknowwhattodayis!!"

She smiled. "Go ahead, Kail."

In a certain rush that kids have he yelled, "Yesterdaywhichwasoutsideplaydayyoutoldusthattodaywouldbe…_**ARTDAY**_!!!" He yelled.

I don't even think _**I**_ understood that…

"That's right."

H…how…how in _**hell**_ did she understand that?

"Today's art day! So, you guys know where everything is…why don't you get started?"

Suddenly, they all became hyper, getting up and running around the room. Going from cabinets, to desks…to anywhere.

Kyoko turned back to me, grabbed one of the extra chairs in the room and sat beside me. Kuroi inched over and curled up at her feet, while some of the kids from before climbed all over him. He didn't seem to mind at all. I guess they're so small that they couldn't really hurt him…

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

Kyoko grabbed a book that was sitting on her desk. "Sure."

"How did you understand what…Kail, was it? What he said?" I asked.

She laughed and looked over at me. "I asked myself the same thing when _**I**_ first started…but, I've actually gotten used to it. I can understand _**most**_ of what they all say."

"Do you think I'll get used to it?" I asked.

"If you're here long enough." She chuckled, motioning to the unborn baby.

"Heh…I think I'll be here longer than we _**all**_ think." I rested my hand on my stomach like I always did. "I don't think she or he's gonna come for another week or two."

Kyoko looked over at me from her book. "_**You think?**_"

I smiled, feeling the baby kick. "Yeah. It's weird when you're pregnant. You just know things like that." I paused and looked at her. "You'll understand when _**you're**_ pregnant."

"Which won't happen for _**quite**_ some time."

I laughed. "It'll happen when it happens."

_**--XX--**_

Around noon, every little kid went over to the cubbyholes near the door, grabbed some sort of lunch, and then went over to the opposite side of the room, where a large mat was.

I guess this is lunch, huh?

"Miss Kyoko, are you going to read to us today?" A cute little black haired girl asked, holding a sandwich in her hand.

The others looked up at Kyoko.

She smiled, setting her own book down. "_**Only**_ if you all want me to." She said sweetly.

There were some quiet murmurs in the group of kids and then the same girl spoke up. "Can the other lady read to us?"

Smiling, Kyoko looked over at me. "You don't have to, if you don't want to, Bri."

I smiled back. "I'll need to get used to it…. So why not?"

"Alright, you go ahead and move over to the edge of the mat and I'll get the book." She leaned over and put her book on her desk and got up, heading over to the bookcase.

I got up…but…

"_**EW**_!!! Miss Kyoko!!! The lady went to the bathroom!!!"

_**Oh god…**_

"_**WHAT?!**_" Kyoko came running over and almost slipped. She put her hand on my shoulder, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Sit. _**NOW**_."

I didn't. "Kyoko, I'm not having my baby in front of all these kids!!" I argued.

She sighed. "_**SIT. NOW**_. I'm going to go get someone to cover for me and get Iruka so he can get us to the hospital quick, okay?" She said, _**trying**_ to be calm.

I nodded, putting my hands on my stomach and sitting back on my chair. I could feel the contractions starting.

"Kids." They all looked up at her stern tone. "I'm going out for a minute and my sister isn't feeling good…so, be _**quiet**_, turn _**around**_ and _**eat**_. Understand?" She said quickly. They obeyed her command, turning around and beginning to eat, while I felt the contractions coming closer and closer. They weren't exactly fast though…but they still hurt…

I watched as a very worried Kyoko look at me and then slip outside the door.

**_O-oh god… _**

* * *

_So yes...the person who **never** updates...updated. I recently started school today...**yippee**...so chapters could be faster (because i feel that i need to write every night as a stress reliever) or they might be even slower (I'm taking two college level classes and am paranoid out of my MIND that i'll just bomb both courses...) One thing you must know about me is that my family (at least my dads side) is like GENIUSES. My uncle works for **NASA**. So...i feel i need to live up to that, and also, i can daydream about Naruto (or a new fic i'm writing) and still be able to pay attention (Lucky, ne?) but, recently, with these Advanced classes, I've been worried that i won't be "on the ball" so to speak. So...yeah...life's been paranoidia for me right now... Eh...sorry for ranting..._

_I actually have a new Idea i thought about...it's supposed to be a Sad Romance, but i don't know if i should write it... Could maybe one of you guys ask about it? I won't tell the ending , but i need to know if it would be good enough. Thanks though..._

_Anyways, i made this one a little longer than usual...so i really hope you like it. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading!!!!_


	54. Not One but TWO?

**_Ten Tails of the Gods_**

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_"__**EW**__!!! Miss Kyoko!!! The lady went to the bathroom!!!"_

_**Oh god…**_

_"__**WHAT?!**__" Kyoko came running over and almost slipped. She put her hand on my shoulder, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Sit. __**NOW**__."_

_I didn't. "Kyoko, I'm not having my baby in front of all these kids!!" I argued. _

_She sighed. "__**SIT. NOW**__. I'm going to go get someone to cover for me and get Iruka so he can get us to the hospital quick, okay?" She said, __**trying**__ to be calm. _

_I nodded, putting my hands on my stomach and sitting back on my chair. I could feel the contractions starting. _

_"Kids." They all looked up at her stern tone. "I'm going out for a minute and my sister isn't feeling good…so, be __**quiet**__, turn __**around**__ and __**eat**__. Understand?" She said quickly. They obeyed her command, turning around and beginning to eat, while I felt the contractions coming closer and closer. They weren't exactly fast though…but they still hurt…_

_I watched as a very worried Kyoko look at me and then slip outside the door. _

**_O-oh god…_**

* * *

**Kyoko's Pov**

_**Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…**_

After running down the hall, I basically crashed into Iruka-Sensei's door, opened it and found myself face to face with Iruka-Sensei. He must've heard me running down here.

"Kyoko-Sensei?" He questioned.

I huffed from running down the hall. "Iruka-Sensei, I _**need**_ your help. See, my sister-in-law's with me and she just went into labor and I need _**someone**_ to take us down to the hospital and for someone to cover my class…_**PLEASE**_?"

He smiled. "_**OF COURSE**_." He turned back to his class. "I'll be right back."

We ran down to my classroom, where we found Bri and the kids right where I left them.

"That's…" Iruka began to say, looking at Bri as we walked up. "That's _**Itachi-Sensei's**_ wife…"

"YEAH." I said with wide eyes. "LET'S GO!" I tugged on his arm.

"Alright, alright." He said, grabbing my hand, Brianna and her chair.

* * *

Seconds later, we were in the hospital and with Brianna breathing heavily and my frantic screams nurses swarmed around us. 

"She's having a baby?" One asked.

"Yeah. Her water just broke." I answered excitedly.

Bri didn't look too excited.

Another nurse wheeled a bed around, as two more helped Bri out of the chair and onto the bed.

Before I walked down with her, I turned to Iruka. "I'd go find Itachi _**first**_, then go back to the Academy. I'll try and wait here for him." I said quickly.

He nodded. "Alright."

_**"Thank you, Iruka-Sensei."**_

He nodded again and disappeared.

Itachi better get here _**soon**_……or Bri's gonna kill him…

**Itachi's Pov**

Hmmm…I wonder who's coming…

I looked over to a spot of the training grounds, where a poof of smoke appeared. "Itachi-Sensei?" That's _**Iruka…**_

_**Maybe something happened to Bri…**_

"Take a break, you guys." I said as my team fell to the ground. Then, I walked over to Iruka, who seemed a little frantic. "Iruka-Sensei?"

He waved away the smoke. "Itachi-Sensei, I believe you let your wife stay with Kyoko-Sensei today?"

"_**Oh god**_…not the wife thing _**again**_…" One of the genin murmured.

_**"I heard that." **_

"…"

"Anyways, Iruka-Sensei, _**yes**_, I did let my wife stay with Kyoko-Sensei today. I was afraid…she was…going…to go into…" I paused for a second…and began to smile. _**"She went into labor, didn't she!?"**_

He nodded. "Yep. I just took her to the hospital. Kyoko said she would wait for a couple minutes for you, though."

_**OMFG YES. FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**"DISMISSED!!" **_

Before I vanished, I heard shouts of joy from my team. "YES!!! _**FINALLY**_!!!"

_**"THERE **_IS_** A GOD IN HEAVEN!!!"**_

_**"OH HELL YES!!!!" **_

I guess they're happy…but not as happy as _**ME**_.

* * *

As quickly as I could, I teleported to the hospital, running up to the front desk, because, I spied no Kyoko. 

She _**must**_ be with Bri…

"I'm looking for my wife…she may have just come in…she's having a baby!!"

The receptionist smiled. "One second, Itachi-Sensei…" Her fingers clacked on the keyboard. "She's up in room 314."

"Thanks."

"Good luck!" She said as I teleported up to the room. Bri's gonna kill me if I'm not there soon…

**Bri's Pov**

"Breathe, Bri, Breathe!!!"

"I _**AM**_ BREATHING, _**GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!**_" I screamed, clenching Kyoko's hand.

I HATE THIS!!! OH, I'M _**SOOO**_ KILLING ITACHI WHEN HE GETS HERE…

_**AND HE BETTER GET HERE**_.

"You're doing _**great**_, Brianna!! I can almost see the head!!!" The doctor yelled. She was crouched down at the end of the bed, while my feet were up in stirrups.

Yippee.

"_**ALMOST?!?!?!!**_"

Then, suddenly, the door opened and guess who stood in the doorway?

_**ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

He stopped dead in the doorway and his jaw dropped, when he looked at me because stupidly, the hospital had the edge of the bed facing the doorway. He began to sway, as if he was going to faint. _**"FUCK NO!!!**_ YOU _**BETTER**_ NOT FAINT ON ME, ITACHI!!!! _**I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!!!**_"

_**Immediately**_, he straightened up, eyes wide and shook his head. Seconds later, he was beside me and his hands grabbed my hand.

Screaming from a contraction, I clenched his and Kyoko's hand.

"I wouldn't _**dream**_ of missing this."

Relaxing for a second, I threw my head onto the pillow behind me and looked at him. "Itachi…"

"Yeah?"

I panted and gathered a breath. "We're _**never**_ having sex _**again**_."

Kyoko bust out into laughter, seeing Itachi's face.

"But…b…but…_**BRI!!!**_" He protested. "_**I LOVE HAVING SEX!!!**_"

"One more push, Brianna!!!" The doctor yelled.

Oh god…another contraction!!!!! _**"AHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

_**C-CR-CRACK!!!!!!!**_

_**"OOOOOOWWWW!!!!"**_

"WAAAHHH!!"

I threw my head back onto the pillow, exhausted as hell. "Thank god…"

"B-Bri…" I turned my head slowly, to see _**tears**_ running down Itachi's face.

"_**ITACHI**_??" Kyoko and I said at the same time.

Itachi has _**never**_ cried before in his life!!

He slowly looked over at me. "Y-You…_**BROKE MY HAND!!!**_" He yelled, holding up his hand that I was holding.

"Sor – " Wait…what's… "AHH!!" Oh god, _**ANOTHER**_ contraction?!?!?!

"What's _**this**_? Well, Brianna, I believe you're having _**twins**_." The doctor stated, holding the first-born.

A nurse rushed over and took the baby while the doctor stayed with me.

"Just a little longer, Brianna!!" The doctor yelled.

Kyoko grabbed my hand again and surprisingly enough, so did Itachi. I figured he wouldn't because his hand was broken…

When I looked up at him in concern, he didn't say a word, but smiled at me. Despite the pain, he was happy as happy could be.

_**OOOOWWWW!!!!!**_ Contraction!!!!!

"Push, Brianna, _**PUSH!!!!**_"

* * *

_**"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"**_

Kyoko cringed, hearing the baby cry. "What a set of lungs, Bri. Must take after _**you**_!" She said, smiling, eyes shut tightly.

Then a few minutes later, the doctor walked over holding a baby in each arm. They both had a few dark hairs on their heads and deep blue eyes. The one her right was wrapped in a blue blanket, presumably a boy, and the one on her left was wrapped in a pink blanket, probably a girl. "You've got a _**wonderful**_ set of twins." She said with a wide smile on her face. She gently handed the little boy to me and handed the little girl to Itachi.

I sighed, seeing the big, deep blue eyes looking back at me. "OOoooo…" He cooed, reaching his small hands up to my nose.

I smiled, bringing my unoccupied hand to meet his two tiny hands.

His eyes got even bigger, his small fingers latching onto my one finger. "Aaaahhh…" He cooed again, focusing on my fingers.

I wonder how Itachi's doi…ng…

_**Awwwwwww….**_ When I looked over at Itachi, the baby had her hands wrapped into his bangs, tugging on them playfully. She fussed a little, making him smile.

"Do you guys want me to go? I mean, you guys need to be with your kids." Kyoko asked, looking, dreamily at the baby in my arms.

"No." Itachi said, not taking his eyes off of the baby in his arms. "You _**are**_ their aunt. We should probably get Sasuke here too." He stated.

"Yeah, I want them to be as close to their aunt and uncle as they can be." I added.

Kyoko giggled. "Alright then. But…" She got up from the chair she was sitting in that was beside my bed. "I want you to sit here, Itachi."

He, unable to move his head, looked up at her. "N – "

She gave him a very stern look and he complied, taking her seat as she moved to where he was standing. "They're cute, you guys." She said, looking at the both of them.

Itachi chuckled. "Eh…I tried."

"_**Itachi**_!!" I hissed. "We've got young ears…you can't say stuff like _**that**_ anymore!!"

He continued to look down at her. "It's not like they'll _**remember**_…" He couldn't stop smiling.

Neither could Kyoko or I. I mean, who _**can**_ resist a baby?

And then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Kyoko said, getting up. When she opened the door, she giggled and I heard,

"So…I hear we have a niece _**and**_ a nephew?" Sasuke asked, while Kyoko shut the door and turned around. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both walked up. When he saw Itachi, still connected, _**literally**_, with the little girl in his arms, he smiled even more.

"Yep." I said.

"Hopefully, Bri, maybe _**you'll**_ be an aunt eventually!!" Kyoko said, bumping Sasuke with her hip.

It took him a second to process what she said, but when he did, he turned deep red with embarrassment (Because Kyoko _**NEVER**_ talked about stuff like _**that**_…or at least in public…), but still smiled, his arm still wrapped around her waist. I also noticed that they stole any moment that when they weren't looking at me, the newborns, or Itachi to look at the other.

I guess things might be speeding up for _**them**_ too…

"Maybe…" I said. "Just _**maybe…**_"

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

A couple days later, Bri and Itachi were still in the hospital with the newborns, Daisuke and Kaida.

And even after this short amount of time, I noticed you could already tell some things about their personalities…and for the fact that Sasuke and I visited every day after work.

Kaida was the firstborn and I must say, she's _**already**_ a daddy's girl. She just cries and cries when someone else picks her up or holds her…other than her mother or Itachi of course. And the only reason we found that out was _**all**_ thanks to Sasuke…

_Flashback_

_It was Bri and Itachi's second day in the hospital, our first time seeing them after they had the babies. _

_They had already named them, Kaida was the little girl and Daisuke was the little boy. _

_"So, how are you feeling, Bri?" I asked, pulling a chair up to the bed. _

_Without looking away from Daisuke who was resting peacefully in her arms, she said, "Tired…and sore…but, I'll be fine." _

_"And you, Itachi?" I asked, looking over at him. I shook my head, smiling. _

_He and Sasuke were too focused on Kaida to hear me. Itachi was holding her, as she too slept. _

_Sasuke was intently watching her. _

_Bri and I watched the two of them. _

_"Hey…Itachi…" Sasuke asked, eyes curious, focused on Kaida._

_"What?" Itachi asked, watching his daughter sleep._

_"Do you think…um…" He mumbled. _

_"What is it?" Itachi looked over at him. "__**Oh…**__. You wanna hold her?" _

_Sasuke just lit up. "Yeah!" He said softly. _

_They both stood up, since it was easier that way and Itachi began to gently hand her over to Sasuke. "Just remember to support the head…"_

_Sasuke nodded. "Okay." I could tell he was super excited just by the look on his face. _

_Everything __**seemed**__ fine, quite joyous actually, until Itachi handed Kaida over and she was no longer in her father's arms._

_She was okay for a few seconds and then began to fuss and finally, she started crying and __**screaming**_

_And poor Sasuke…he freaked out. __**"What'd I do, what'd I do?!?!?!"**__ He yelled. _

_Then, Itachi freaked. __**"I don't know!!!"**_

_I couldn't tell who was louder – Kaida, Sasuke __**or**__ Itachi._

_**"What should I do, Itachi?!?!?!?!!"**_

_**"AGAIN, I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!"**_

_**"ITACHI, TAKE HER BACK BEFORE SOMEONE DROPS HER ON HER HEAD!!!!"**__ Bri yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_Everyone, except for Kaida, shut up and with a red face, Sasuke handed Kaida back to Itachi. _

_This time, though, she did the exact opposite of when Itachi handed her to Sasuke. She __**stopped**__ screaming and went back to sleep as Sasuke and Itachi sat down in their chairs. _

_"I'm sorry Itachi…" Sasuke said sadly. He must really be upset…_

_So, I got up and went over to him, sitting in his lap, grabbing his hands and lacing them with mine. He seemed a little confused as I looked up at him. "You can hold __**me**__, Sasuke-koi." I giggled. "I won't scream." _

_He gripped my hands. "I know." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead. _

_"I wonder why she did that…" Itachi mumbled, looking at her. _

_She was just a peaceful as she was before. _

_Bri chuckled. "I think we've got a __**daddy's**__ girl…" _

_End Flashback_

And ever since then, no one _**other**_ than Itachi and Brianna has held Kaida.

But today would be a little different when we went up. You see, they were allowing more people to see the babies. As far as I knew, it would be us, Neji and Rao, Hinata and Naruto, Madame, Sakura and Lee…. But there might be more people.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked me, grabbing my hand as we waited for the elevator to reach the third floor.

I sighed. "_**I think…**_" Today, was the day we decided to tell everyone else that we were engaged…since they'd _**all**_ be there… I'm just _**really**_ nervous…

Sasuke gripped my hand tighter. "Don't worry…. We've been through worse."

I sighed again, heavily this time. "I know…I'm just scared of what Neji's gonna do…. You _**know**_ what he's like…."

"He can't stop me from marrying you, Kyoko. I love you more than anyone on this _**planet**_ could."

"…"

His hand slipped from mine and snaked its way around my back and he pulled me to face him and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Even if we have to wait for an _**eternity**_, Kyoko, I _**will**_ find a way to marry you."

I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. "I don't doubt you Sasuke…. Not for one _**second**_. I'm just afraid that he'll be so _**mad**_ that he won't show up or something…and it's important to me for him to be there, to have his support."

"Than just tell him that…and he should understand." He said.

"I will…" I looked up and found him looking back at me. "Will you be right there with me?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't _**dream**_ of being anywhere else."

Suddenly, the doors opened and the third floor shown from the platform.

I let him go, falling in line with him as we began to walk to Bri and Itachi's room.

_**--XX--**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

A little while later, we were in the crowded room, sitting in some chairs provided by the nurses.

Sitting beside me was Kyoko and I could tell she was as nervous as ever. Her one foot kept tapping on the floor and her eyes would dart from person to person – but _**never**_ did she look over at Neji. _**Not once.**_

"It's okay…" I whispered, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers.

She jumped when I grabbed her hand and almost squealed. "Sorry…"

Then, suddenly, the door opened and Itachi and Sakura walked in.

"So, just make sure you don't get that cast wet, Itachi." Sakura instructed.

_**Cast**_?

"I know." He replied. "Thanks." He went over to Brianna, kissing her gently on the forehead and then taking Kaida from her full arms.

Everyone other than Sakura, looked at Itachi.

"_**What?**_" He asked, arching an eyebrow at all of us.

"What's with the cast?" I asked.

He looked down at it. "Oh…_**this? **_…It's nothing."

"Itachi," Bri said, looking at it as well. "Isn't that…"

"Shhh!" He snapped.

" "Isn't that" What?" Ammy asked, smiling.

Bri giggled. "I think that's the hand I broke."

"…You what?"

This time, Sakura giggled. "Bingo. Bri had enough force and power to _**break**_ Itachi's hand…in _**three**_ places!!"

The room bust up with laughter, except for Itachi. "It's not funny."

"_**OF COURSE IT IS!!**_" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, live it up Itachi. It's good to get a laugh once in a while." Bri said while laughing.

Somehow, it seemed to be that even Kaida was laughing, reaching up and pulling on Itachi's bangs.

And just like how I can't _**help**_ but give in when Kyoko whines, Itachi couldn't resist and smiled.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan…" Naruto started off, intrigued by something on her hand, looking at it with wide eyes. "What's that on your finger?"

Immediately, she moved her left hand from view and made eye contact with no one. She _**really**_ didn't want to say anything did she?

"Well…" I started off, taking the attention from her to me. "We wanted to wait to tell you guys…but…"

Madame's eyes grew wide, along with a bunch of other people. "_**Yes, dearie?**_" She asked, urging me on.

I took a second to look at Kyoko, seeing if maybe she wanted to say it…but she looked up at me, her eyes _**begged**_ me to say it for her. I turned to everyone else and smiled. "We're gonna get married!!"

Naruto was the first of many to speak. "_**DUDE!!!! THAT'S AWESOME!!!!!**_" He said, reaching over and hugging her. He must've noticed something about her demeanor, because he looked at her seriously when he pulled back. I heard a couple whispers, but couldn't distinguish what he said.

Then I saw Kyoko crying…but before anyone could ask what was wrong, she looked up and said, "Yeah! After all this time, you guys!" She smiled. "We're _**finally**_ getting married!!"

Cheers went through the room. Especially _**Madame's**_…

"Oh, what a **blessed** day!! _**Twins**_…my little girl getting _**married**_…" She pulled out a handkerchief, whipped her eyes and blew her nose. She refrained from getting up – since she had broken her foot and had a cast on it. She had a _**hell**_ of a time just getting up to the room, let alone getting up out of a chair and walking over and hugging Kyoko.

But Kyoko, knowing her so well, got up, went over to her and hugged her.

And thus, this started a huge chatter…and I took my chance to pull Neji out of the room and talk with him…

"Need something?" He asked, crossing his arms as I shut the door.

I turned to face him, putting my hands in my pockets. "Well…I wanted to talk to you about Kyoko."

He seemed a little less than _**enthusiastic**_. "Oh yeah, _**congrats**_."

I scoffed at him. "Do you _**realize**_ how much Kyoko loves you?" I asked.

"If she _**really**_ loved me, Sasuke," He started off. "She'd at least marry someone other than _**you**_." He spat.

"…So, this is all about her marrying _**me**_, is it? Don't take it out on her, Neji." I said back. "She _**really**_ wants your support and wants you to be at the wedding. You _**are**_ her big brother, you know."

He narrowed his eyes. "She should've thought of that _**before**_ she agreed to marry you."

I glared at him. I mean, _**GLARED**_. "_**You son of a bi**_ _**–**_ "

"Hey, guys!"

We looked over to see Naruto peaking out from the door.

"…What's going on?" He asked, stepping out from the room and shutting it behind him.

"_**Nothing**_." Neji and I responded.

Oh wow…we _**actually**_ agreed on something…

So, in silence, the three of us walked back into the room quietly. It seemed to be that Kyoko had cheered up a little, answering questions that people asked.

"So, when are you getting married?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Kyoko looked away. "Well…we haven't actually set a date _**yet**_…we just want to wait until everything settles down." She replied.

Sakura looked at me as we all walked in. "That right, Sasuke?"

Kyoko looked behind her and smiled at me.

"Yep." I sat beside her, in my empty chair.

Naruto took the chair on the other side of her and Neji took his chair across the room and refrained from looking at Kyoko and myself. I guess he really is pissed…. I wonder how Kyoko's gonna handle this when I tell her that he won't come…

Then, suddenly, she bust up with laughter from a joke Naruto told.

Well…that can wait…we don't need to worry about that right now… We've got enough with helping Bri and Itachi with Kaida and Daisuke…

"So, _**Sasuke-koi**_…" I looked over at Kyoko, who leaned toward me.

She was still smiling. "What did you and Neji talk about? You guys were only gone for a _**minute**_ or two…" Her smile faded when she realized what we could've been talking about.

I smiled, putting my hand on her head. "You don't need to worry about that, alright? You just have fun today."

She gave me a confused look, but smiled. "Alright then." She turned back to the group and joined in the conversation.

Good…anything to keep that off of her mind…at least for awhile…

* * *

_So...it's been awhile since i've updated...but school's been in the way for a while...since i have 2 college level classes, thought that's nothing compared to a bunch of my friends...BUT, my school is really really crappy. You see, the school is at about 50 degrees...which it's been about around 80 around here... So, as you all know, going from extreme tempatures can make you catch a cold...SO therefore, the school has made me sick. PLUS i don't get better very easy...so life really sucks right now. And i felt bad for not uploading...so, i hope you had fun reading, because I had a lot of fun writing it!!! Thanks for reading!!_


	55. Wedding Preparations

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time: **_Naruto took the chair on the other side of her and Neji took his chair across the room and refrained from looking at Kyoko and myself. I guess he really is pissed…. I wonder how Kyoko's gonna handle this when I tell her that he won't come…_

_Then, suddenly, she bust up with laughter from a joke Naruto told. _

_Well…that can wait…we don't need to worry about that right now… We've got enough with helping Bri and Itachi with Kaida and Daisuke…_

_"So, __**Sasuke-koi**__…" I looked over at Kyoko, who leaned toward me. _

_She was still smiling. "What did you and Neji talk about? You guys were only gone for a __**minute**__ or two…" Her smile faded when she realized what we could've been talking about. _

_I smiled, putting my hand on her head. "You don't need to worry about that, alright? You just have fun today."_

_She gave me a confused look, but smiled. "Alright then." She turned back to the group and joined in the conversation. _

_Good…anything to keep that off of her mind…at least for awhile…

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"AUNTIE KYO!!"

I turned around as Sasuke and I were walking home from the Academy and saw two toddlers running toward us.

"AUNTIE KYO!!" They repeated, running into Sasuke and myself.

I looked down, seeing a pair of dark blue eyes look up at me. They both reached their hands up, meaning they wanted picked up and so I picked the one on my right up first and Sasuke took the other little one.

"Are we saying anything else today, Daisuke?" Sasuke asked, looking at Daisuke, who held onto his neck.

Daisuke smiled. "No!!"

I guess he hasn't learned to say much yet… You see, Daisuke had only learned a few words and his normal response to anything was "No".

"And what about you, Kaida?" I asked, holding her in my arms.

She also smiled. "Kuroi!" She shouted.

I laughed… She was really attached to Kuroi, who was still living. We had opted for surgery…and the doctors had said they got it all, and that was a year ago. Only a few months later did they tell us that he had relapsed.

And now the cancer had spread to his heart…and lungs…. We all knew he didn't have very long to live, but boy, oh boy did Daisuke and Kaida love him. "Yes, he's at home."

"KAIDA!!! DAISUKE!!!"

We looked behind us to see Itachi and Bri running up, panting.

Itachi set his hands on their heads. "You two…"

Bri sighed. "I am SO sorry, you guys…they saw you two from the backyard and just bolted." She explained.

Oh yes, did I mention that Bri and Itachi had moved out shortly after Kaida and Daisuke were born 2 years ago? Well, now you know.

"That's okay." Sasuke said, letting Daisuke switch from him to Itachi.

"We love our niece and nephew!" I said, as she reached for Bri.

Bri sighed, taking Kaida. "But you guys have watched them all week…you guys need time to yourselves."

I smiled, grabbing Sasuke's arm and throwing it over my shoulder. "We'll have all the time in the world after we're married."

Itachi and Bri's jaw's dropped. "You guys decided on a date?"

We nodded. "Yep."

"Finally." Itachi said, Daisuke pulling on his cheek as I laughed. "Iss been wo years already." He tried to say.

"Well, things have settled down…and the timing feels right." Sasuke said.

"Yep." I agreed, giggling.

"So, when is this wedding?" Bri asked, lifting up Kaida again since she had started to slide down Bri's side.

"A month from next Saturday." I replied. "We both don't want something huge, so it's a small wedding, but everyone's invited to the reception. We're gonna have the rehearsal on Friday, with everyone there…hopefully. I know Okami's not gonna be there for the rehearsal, though."

Bri smiled. "Okami's gonna be there?"

I nodded. "Yep. In human form, no less."

"Hey, Bri-koi…I believe it's b-a-t-h time for the little ones…" Itachi said, looking over at her.

"Really?" She sighed and looked at us. "They hate b-a-t-h time…but, it needs to be done…" She said. "We'll talk to you guys later, alright?"

"Yep." We replied.

They both began to walk down that path, heading back home and we did the same.

But after a few minutes of silence, Sasuke kissed my forehead.

"What was _**that**_ for?" I asked, looking up at him.

He tilted his head. "What? I can't spoil you every once in a while?" He smiled. "Plus, I'm a little worried about you."

Now, I titled my head as we continued to walk toward the house. "Why?"

"You know why." He sighed.

I still looked confused. Does he mean…?

"About Kuroi, silly…" He said. "I'm worried that you're _**not**_ gonna be okay…I mean, he might die around the wed – " He abruptly stopped talking.

I moved closer him, putting my head on his shoulder. "_**Please**_ don't talk about him." I asked, feeling a tear running down my cheek.

Sasuke tightened his grip on my shoulder. "_**This**_ is what I was worried about…" He mumbled. "Since you've been so quiet, I've been wondering how you've been taking all this news…you were really happy when they got rid of it…"

"How could I _**not**_ be, Sasuke? I mean…he's….he's like my brother…" I sobbed.

He stopped, pulling me into his arms, letting me burrow my face into his neck and cry. "It's okay, Kyoko…. It's okay…" He said softly, petting my hair.

"I don't want to lose him, Sasuke…. I…I just…"

He hugged me tighter. "It'll be okay, Kyoko-koi. It'll all turn out good _**somehow**_…"

_**--XX--**_

A week later, only 3 weeks from the wedding, _**hopefully**_, we had everyone we wanted to be at the wedding (except Okami) at the house.

"So, guys, what's going on?" Hinata asked as I walked in the living room. She was sitting next to Naruto on the couch, with Sakura and Lee beside them.

Bri and Itachi were standing next to each other, while Kaida and Daisuke were outside, Kuroi watching them. They were smiling broadly, knowing what Sasuke and I were going to announce.

Rao had dragged Neji here, from what I heard. And of course, that might mean that he won't even show up at the wedding itself… BUT, the good news is that Rao's gonna have a _**baby**_!!!! We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet…but, because of that factor (and because she asked as well) she doesn't want to be one of the bridesmaids, but she said she'll be there.

And, lastly, Madame and Ammy were also standing by the tv. They were here thanks to Naruto.

I smiled, sitting on the armrest of the chair closest to the kitchen. This was also the chair Sasuke as sitting on. "_**Well…**_" I drawled.

"Do you guys remember about 2 years ago, back when Bri had her kids?" Sasuke asked.

Madame was the first to react, getting the biggest smile on her face. "_**YOU SET THE DATE FOR THE WEDDING?!?!?!?!**_" She screamed.

In response, both Sasuke and I smiled, nodding a little.

"_**OH GOOD HEAVENS!!!!!!**_" She yelled running over and hugging the both of us.

Then, as she backed off, Naruto ran over, looking us right in the eyes. "WHEN IS IT?!?!?! I WANNA BE THERE!!!!"

Sasuke whacked him over the head. "You'll be there, Dobe!"

His eyes got wide. "_**Really?"**_

"Yeah, you're gonna be Best Man!" He blurted out.

Everyone, except for me, blinked.

Naruto grinned a very broad grin, then jumped up. _**"OH HELL YES!!!" **_When he came back down to earth, he stopped. "Wait, if I'm the Best Man, who's the Matron of Honor?"

Then everyone looked over at me. "Yeah, Kyoko, who is it?" Bri asked.

I giggled. "Well, I hope you six understand," I motioned to Bri, Sakura, Hinata, Rao, Ammy and Madame. "that Okami-chan's gonna be my Matron of Honor. I mean…we _**did**_ die together…"

They nodded their heads in agreement.

I sighed. I thought Madame would _**freak**_ or something…

"And the flower girl and ring bearer?" Ammy asked.

I smiled. "Kaida, Daisuke and Kuroi…hopefully."

Some arched their eyebrows. "_**Kuroi**_?"

"Well…Kaida and Daisuke are attached to him…like me…. I couldn't imagine him _**not**_ being there. Plus, we don't know how much longer he's got…"

"Oh…" A couple people mouthed. They all knew I loved him to _**pieces**_.

Then, with a little wiggling, Rao got up off the couch and gave me a hug…and then Ammy came over…along with Bri. They all gave me a hug.

"It'll be okay, Kyoko…" They whispered.

"I know…. But anyways, we need to say something about the wedding itself." I said, as they backed off, heading back to their spots from before. "Obviously, only you guys are invited to the wedding, to be held in the backyard…But anyone you'd like to bring to the reception is alright, as long as it's not last minute…we at least need to know how many people is gonna be there."

They listened intently.

"But, the wedding has a theme and hopefully you don't think it's stupid."

"Of course _**not**_!" Naruto screamed. "Your ideas are _**awesome**_!!"

I sighed. "Alright…. To those who have known me my whole life, you've always known what I've dreamed about, right?"

"Yeah," Ammy said. "You've _**always**_ wanted to be a princess."

I nodded. "Yep…So the theme is a Prince and Princess theme!" I yelled happily.

"_**THAT'S AWESOME!!**_" Naruto yelled…and everyone seemed to agree…Thank God.

I sighed in relief. "I _**really**_ thought you guys would think that was a stupid idea." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"And why is that?" Rao asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto added. "It's a dream."

"Well…it's a _**stupid**_ one." I said, smiling. Then, I looked over at Sasuke. "And, I really didn't think you'd let me do it."

He titled his head. "_**Of course**_ I would. I mean, _**my**_ dream's coming true, why can't _**yours**_?"

Everyone in the room looked over at him quizzically.

"_**Yours**_?" I asked.

He smiled. "I get to marry you."

I grinned and giggled a bit, keeping my eyes locked with his, totally forgetting about the other people in the room…

"_**KYOKO!! SASUKE!!**_"

We were brought out of our "trance" and looked over at everyone else.

"_**What**_?" Sasuke and I asked, dumbfounded and blushing a little.

They all smiled dorky little smiles.

"Okay, so we know the details," Ammy said. "But, when's the rehearsal?"

I looked up, thinking. "Well…if the wedding's 3 weeks from now, then the wedding is a day before that. And it's on Friday, so the wedding's on Saturday." I answered.

She nodded. "Alright."

"Is that alright with everyone?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone agreed…but…I'm a little worried about Nii-san… He hasn't said a _**word**_…let alone look over at us…

But Rao said she'd _**make**_ him come whether he wanted to or not…so…I guess we'll just hafta wait and see, won't we?

_**--XX--**_

A couple hours after everyone had left the "party" we held Sasuke and I were sitting in the living room, on the couch, Kuroi sleeping on the floor beside the couch.

"Are you ready for 3 weeks from now?" Sasuke asked me in a playful tone, smiling as much as he could.

Sitting next to him, I grabbed his arm and pulled it around me, lacing my fingers with his, sighing heavily. "…Yeah…" I said, half-heartedly.

I heard Sasuke sigh. "He'll be there, Kyoko-koi. He was quiet today, sure, but you heard Rao. She's _**making**_ him go."

"Yeah…I know…" I mumbled. "But this is really stressful for me…" Then, I added, "Just forget about it."

He gently slipped his other hand under my chin, lifting it enough so that my eyes met his. "_**I can't**_."

I sighed again and moved my head back down, shutting my eyes. I was really tired. "You will…"

_**--XX--**_

I sighed, looking out our bedroom window, gazing dreamily at the backyard.

3 weeks had past like _**nothing**_…and today was Friday….

I heard a sigh from behind me. "Hey…"

I smiled, feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist, his fingers lacing together on my stomach and a chin on my shoulder. "Hey."

"Ready for the rehearsal?" Sasuke asked, staring out into the backyard with me.

I sighed, inching my hands over his, lacing my fingers with his. "Yeah…let's just hope it goes according to plan."

"It will." He assured me. "I'll make sure of it." He said, poking my stomach.

I giggled, "Okay, okay. Let's head down…. Everyone's waiting anyways." Though, before I could move away from the window, Sasuke's grip on me tightened. "What?"

He stayed silent.

"Sasuke?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He looked disconnected, gazing at the backyard, as I was doing a few moments ago. "Is this a dream, Kyoko?"

I smiled. "No."

"_**No?**_" He looked up at me.

"It's reality, Sasuke."

He kissed my neck lightly. "Just making sure. Let's go." He let go of me, except for my hand, which we walked together out of our room, downstairs and to the backyard, meeting everyone who was asked to come.

"Alright guys, let's get this started!" Naruto announced just as we had gotten outside.

"Yeah," I added. "Let's try to get this on the _**first**_ try!"

All conversations stopped and everyone got into our positions. From the porch, it looked like this…

On both sides of the walkway were a couple white chairs set up for few people that would be coming. The walkway, had no carpet, no wood…it was just grass and it led up a beautiful wooden arch, complete with _**my**_ roses; the white with black tipped ones.

But the girls, Kaida and Daisuke, Kuroi and I simply stood on the porch, seeing Sasuke stand under the arch and in line, on the right of Sasuke was Naruto, an open spot and then Itachi.

The open spot would be left for Neji, who would wait by the last step of the porch to escort me up to the arch, kind of like a father would do. I just _**hope**_ he won't be an ass…

We had no flower girls, seeing as Okami and I had a special trick up our sleeves. First to go was Kaida, Daisuke and Kuroi, Bri and then Ammy, another open space for Okami who would be here tomorrow and then finally it was my turn.

I walked down the three steps slowly, practicing my balance because I'd be in heels tomorrow and finally when I got to the ground, I looked at Neji, who had his elbow out and a small smirk on his face. Is he up to something…?

Well, I took it anyways, locking my elbow with his as we walked down the aisle together. I couldn't tell if he was planning anything…but if he did…. _**Oooo**_ boy, I don't think _**anyone**_ would be happy with him…I know _**I'd**_ be furious.

Seconds later, we were standing right infront of the archway, looking at the minister, who smiled at the both of us. "Are we ready to begin?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled back.

He took a breath. "Alright then…. Who gives this woman to be married today?"

I felt a ping at my heart and heard Neji scoff. "Not _**me**_. She gives _**herself**_ to be married."

"_**Wh…what?**_" We all looked over at him and I stared at him blankly. I was just _**speechless**_, my elbow slipping from his.

He looked over at me, eyes void of emotion. "You heard me." He said bitterly.

I lowered my head. "…I…I'm sorry…" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I sniffled. "…I just…I _**can't**_ do this…. _**The wedding's off**_."

It was dead silent and before anyone could make me change my mind, I transformed and ran off into the woods.

**Okami's Pov**

"_**YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!**_"

Well…I wonder what's happening…

I _**finally**_ arrived at Kyoko-chan's home for her wedding and found something quite strange.

Kyoko had just run off, Sasuke looked like a rabid dog trying to attack Neji, who stood quite calm as Naruto, Itachi, Kuroi, Brianna, Ammy and the kids held Sasuke back.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking out of the bushes.

"_**I wanna kill this mother fucking bastard!!!**_" Sasuke yelled.

"I see that." I answered, walking up to all of them.

Suddenly, Rao (who now I realize is pregnant) got up from her seat, walked up to Neji and slapped him hard enough to knock him off balance. "You _**bastard**_!" She screamed. She grabbed his hair and yanked him away from Sasuke, who was just a little calmer now.

He was still frothing mad, glaring at Neji, but was now standing on his own, with everyone sighing in relief.

"What's up, Okami-chan?" Naruto asked, walking over and giving me a hug.

"Well…" I tilted my head. "I'm a little confused. What's going on?"

He sighed. "Short version, Neji pissed Kyoko off by basically disowning her and so she called off the wedding."

"I thought I felt a little anger on my way here." I replied as we both walked up to Sasuke and some of the other people who stood near him. "It's good to see you again, Sasuke." I said, hugging him.

He smiled for a second. "Nice to see you again too." He said quickly, continuing to glare at Neji.

I blinked and looked between the two. It was obvious there was some anger management to be done. "Come with me Sasuke." I said, walking down the bridal path to meet Neji and Rao.

"I CAN'T EVEN _**BELIEVE**_ YOU DID THAT, NEJI!!!" Rao yelled. "YOU ARE SOOO SLEEPING IN THE _**PARK**_ TONIGHT."

"_**But Rao!**_"

"_**NO**_, NEJI. YOU _**PROMISED**_ ME YOU WOULDN'T SAY OR DO _**ANYTHING**_ LIKE THIS." She replied, huffing.

"Calm down, Rao-chan." I said, walking up. "You wouldn't want to go into early labor, would you?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Go ahead and sit down…I'll handle this."

"Thanks, Okami." She said smiling. "But I _**want**_ to hear this."

I nodded. "Of course."

They pulled up chairs as I summoned up a block of earth to sit on. And I noticed that _**everyone**_ had grabbed a chair…

"Let's get this sorted out…." I first looked at Neji. "_**You**_."

He looked up at me.

"Go talk to Kyoko."

"_**But, Okami!**_" Sasuke protested, standing up.

I waved my hand at him. "No, Sasuke…I understand you want to _**kill**_ Neji as of the moment. But, _**they**_ need to sort it out for themselves before you can sort it out with him. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"And do _**you**_ understand, Neji…That you need to speak with her and clear this up? Obviously your problem is with this wedding…so you need to speak to her about it."

Naruto looked over at me. "You know…_**none**_ of us have know about this…and I don't even know what to do…but you figured it out in a matter of _**minutes**_…"

"Well, " I drawled, standing up, making the slab of earth I was sitting on disappear. "When you've been alive for about 260 years…you tend to know how to handle things."

His jaw dropped. "_**2…260 years?!**_"

I nodded. "Yeah. Now, Neji, you go talk to her."

He sat there for a second. "_**Fine…**_" He mumbled and stood up, walking past everyone and jumping off into the forest.

_**--XX--**_

**Neji's Pov**

A few minutes later, I found myself on a tree branch, looking down at Kyoko. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. She sniffled a bit and murmured something.

I still stood there.

"I said, you can come out now." She growled, looking up at me. "I _**know**_ you're there."

Shocked, I jumped down. "Alright."

She got up slowly and stood there, eyes glaring right through me. "What the hell do you want, I mean, you've already ruined my _**life**_, my _**marriage**_ _**and**_ you broke my heart, what else could you _**possibly**_ take from me?"

"_**Kyoko…**_" I started off…but didn't finish. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"What?" She snapped. "You really think an, "_I'm sorry_" is gonna cover this?" She smiled. "_**No way in hell.**_"

I gulped. Boy was she pissed… "I know that."

"Then why don't you just leave me alone, because _**obviously**_, you don't want me to live with the love of my life, so I might as well live alone." She said coldly.

"Come on, Kyoko. It's not like that." I sighed. "It's just…"

She crossed her arms. "Just _**what**_, Neji?"

I sighed again. "Just that…. You're _**my**_ little sister. My _**only**_ little sister and I can't help but butt in on your life. You know that."

She sighed, closing her eyes, arms still crossed, but becoming more relaxed. "I know…. But, you've got to let me live _**my**_ life, Nii-san. I can't deal with you being in my face _**all**_ the time."

I chuckled. "I can't help it. You know I love you a _**lot**_…it's just hard to see someone else taking _**my**_ spot…" I mumbled.

She perked up, releasing her arms, letting them fall to her sides. "Is _**that**_ what this is all about? You think Sasuke's taking your place in my heart?" She asked, walking up to me.

I averted my eyes from her.

"_**Nii-san…**_" She said quietly, trying to get me to look at her. "You know better than _**anyone**_ how much I love you. How can anyone take _**your**_ place?"

"I know that…but…it's just…" I sighed. "I'm worried that I won't get to see you anymore since you're getting married…and since you won't be over, you'll forget about me."

I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye. "No one could forget _**you**_, Nii-san." Then, seconds later, she hugged me and squeezed as hard as she could. "I'll come see you so much, that you'll be sick of me in a _**month**_."

I laughed. "I'll make sure of that."

"So, are we all good over here or do we need to have Okami sort things out?"

We both looked up, seeing a happy Naruto and a sort of happy Sasuke standing on a branch.

She smiled, taking a step back. "Yep, I think so."

"Yeah, everything's good." I said, turning to them. "Let's go finish this rehearsal."

_**--XX--**_

**3****rd**** Pov**

And so the four of them went back to the ceremony to find Kuroi and Okami were entertaining Daisuke and Kaida, while most of the others were simply talking, sitting in the chairs already provided. But upon their arrival, the group stood up.

Ammy, Bri, and Rao came up to Kyoko, hugging her.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Rao asked her as they pulled away, glaring at Neji.

Kyoko smiled back. "Yep. We're all good, aren't we Nii-san?" She said, elbowing her brother lightly.

He chuckled. "Yep." He walked over to Rao, about to put his arm around her shoulders, but she gave him the cold shoulder, stepping _**away**_ from him.

"I don't think so."

He frowned at her words.

"So, the wedding's back on?" Ammy asked smiling, seeing Kyoko sneak back to Sasuke and wrap his arms around her.

She looked up, he looked down, eyes locked onto the others' eyes, both smiling. "Uh-huh..." Kyoko said mindlessly.

They were just about to kiss, when _**someone**_ bumped them. "Save it for when you're _**actually**_ married."

"_**Itachi!**_" Bri hissed, walking over and hitting him. "You're such a _**butthead**_."

"_**Me? **_Never,_** right Kyoko?**_" He replied, looking over at her for support, but found that she was too busy looking at Sasuke.

"_**Huh?**_" She said, hearing her name. "Oh, yeah, whatever."

"Thanks Kyoko." Itachi said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Kyoko suddenly looked to her left, seeing Okami walk up with one child on her shoulders and one attached to her leg. "_**Okami-chan!!**_"

"Hi!" Okami replied, letting Itachi and Brianna detach the kids from her. "It's been a while."

"A little _**too**_ long." Kyoko said, hugging her. "But, I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Me neither." Okami replied. "I thought the journey would take longer, but the weather decided to compromise with me." She smiled, hugging back.

Then the minister found his way to the group. "Now that everyone is here…. Shall we restart this rehearsal?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Yep." Kyoko and Sasuke said in unison.

He smiled in response. "Good. Let's get into positions, shall we?"

* * *

_So...it's been a while, hasn't it? Yep. Sorry for the really long delay though. School has been torture, to say the least. But, here is an update for all of you:D Hope you like it!!_


	56. Christmas Morning

_**Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**_Naruto took the chair on the other side of her and Neji took his chair across the room and refrained from looking at Kyoko and myself. I guess he really is pissed…. I wonder how Kyoko's gonna handle this when I tell her that he won't come…_

_Then, suddenly, she bust up with laughter from a joke Naruto told. _

_Well…that can wait…we don't need to worry about that right now… We've got enough with helping Bri and Itachi with Kaida and Daisuke…_

_"So, __**Sasuke-koi**__…" I looked over at Kyoko, who leaned toward me. _

_She was still smiling. "What did you and Neji talk about? You guys were only gone for a __**minute**__ or two…" Her smile faded when she realized what we could've been talking about. _

_I smiled, putting my hand on her head. "You don't need to worry about that, alright? You just have fun today."_

_She gave me a confused look, but smiled. "Alright then." She turned back to the group and joined in the conversation. _

_Good…anything to keep that off of her mind…at least for awhile…

* * *

_

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

"AUNTIE KYO!!"

I turned around as Sasuke and I were walking home from the Academy and saw two toddlers running toward us.

"AUNTIE KYO!!" They repeated, running into Sasuke and myself.

I looked down, seeing a pair of dark blue eyes look up at me. They both reached their hands up, meaning they wanted picked up and so I picked the one on my right up first and Sasuke took the other little one.

"Are we saying anything else today, Daisuke?" Sasuke asked, looking at Daisuke, who held onto his neck.

Daisuke smiled. "No!!"

I guess he hasn't learned to say much yet… You see, Daisuke had only learned a few words and his normal response to anything was "No".

"And what about you, Kaida?" I asked, holding her in my arms.

She also smiled. "Kuroi!" She shouted.

I laughed… She was really attached to Kuroi, who was still living. We had opted for surgery…and the doctors had said they got it all, and that was a year ago. Only a few months later did they tell us that he had relapsed.

And now the cancer had spread to his heart…and lungs…. We all knew he didn't have very long to live, but boy, oh boy did Daisuke and Kaida love him. "Yes, he's at home."

"KAIDA!!! DAISUKE!!!"

We looked behind us to see Itachi and Bri running up, panting.

Itachi set his hands on their heads. "You two…"

Bri sighed. "I am SO sorry, you guys…they saw you two from the backyard and just bolted." She explained.

Oh yes, did I mention that Bri and Itachi had moved out shortly after Kaida and Daisuke were born 2 years ago? Well, now you know.

"That's okay." Sasuke said, letting Daisuke switch from him to Itachi.

"We love our niece and nephew!" I said, as she reached for Bri.

Bri sighed, taking Kaida. "But you guys have watched them all week…you guys need time to yourselves."

I smiled, grabbing Sasuke's arm and throwing it over my shoulder. "We'll have all the time in the world after we're married."

Itachi and Bri's jaw's dropped. "You guys decided on a date?"

We nodded. "Yep."

"Finally." Itachi said, Daisuke pulling on his cheek as I laughed. "Iss been wo years already." He tried to say.

"Well, things have settled down…and the timing feels right." Sasuke said.

"Yep." I agreed, giggling.

"So, when is this wedding?" Bri asked, lifting up Kaida again since she had started to slide down Bri's side.

"A month from next Saturday." I replied. "We both don't want something huge, so it's a small wedding, but everyone's invited to the reception. We're gonna have the rehearsal on Friday, with everyone there…hopefully. I know Okami's not gonna be there for the rehearsal, though."

Bri smiled. "Okami's gonna be there?"

I nodded. "Yep. In human form, no less."

"Hey, Bri-koi…I believe it's b-a-t-h time for the little ones…" Itachi said, looking over at her.

"Really?" She sighed and looked at us. "They hate b-a-t-h time…but, it needs to be done…" She said. "We'll talk to you guys later, alright?"

"Yep." We replied.

They both began to walk down that path, heading back home and we did the same.

But after a few minutes of silence, Sasuke kissed my forehead.

"What was _**that**_ for?" I asked, looking up at him.

He tilted his head. "What? I can't spoil you every once in a while?" He smiled. "Plus, I'm a little worried about you."

Now, I titled my head as we continued to walk toward the house. "Why?"

"You know why." He sighed.

I still looked confused. Does he mean…?

"About Kuroi, silly…" He said. "I'm worried that you're _**not**_ gonna be okay…I mean, he might die around the wed – " He abruptly stopped talking.

I moved closer him, putting my head on his shoulder. "_**Please**_ don't talk about him." I asked, feeling a tear running down my cheek.

Sasuke tightened his grip on my shoulder. "_**This**_ is what I was worried about…" He mumbled. "Since you've been so quiet, I've been wondering how you've been taking all this news…you were really happy when they got rid of it…"

"How could I _**not**_ be, Sasuke? I mean…he's….he's like my brother…" I sobbed.

He stopped, pulling me into his arms, letting me burrow my face into his neck and cry. "It's okay, Kyoko…. It's okay…" He said softly, petting my hair.

"I don't want to lose him, Sasuke…. I…I just…"

He hugged me tighter. "It'll be okay, Kyoko-koi. It'll all turn out good _**somehow**_…"

_**--XX--**_

A week later, only 3 weeks from the wedding, _**hopefully**_, we had everyone we wanted to be at the wedding (except Okami) at the house.

"So, guys, what's going on?" Hinata asked as I walked in the living room. She was sitting next to Naruto on the couch, with Sakura and Lee beside them.

Bri and Itachi were standing next to each other, while Kaida and Daisuke were outside, Kuroi watching them. They were smiling broadly, knowing what Sasuke and I were going to announce.

Rao had dragged Neji here, from what I heard. And of course, that might mean that he won't even show up at the wedding itself… BUT, the good news is that Rao's gonna have a _**baby**_!!!! We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet…but, because of that factor (and because she asked as well) she doesn't want to be one of the bridesmaids, but she said she'll be there.

And, lastly, Madame and Ammy were also standing by the tv. They were here thanks to Naruto.

I smiled, sitting on the armrest of the chair closest to the kitchen. This was also the chair Sasuke as sitting on. "_**Well…**_" I drawled.

"Do you guys remember about 2 years ago, back when Bri had her kids?" Sasuke asked.

Madame was the first to react, getting the biggest smile on her face. "_**YOU SET THE DATE FOR THE WEDDING?!?!?!?!**_" She screamed.

In response, both Sasuke and I smiled, nodding a little.

"_**OH GOOD HEAVENS!!!!!!**_" She yelled running over and hugging the both of us.

Then, as she backed off, Naruto ran over, looking us right in the eyes. "WHEN IS IT?!?!?! I WANNA BE THERE!!!!"

Sasuke whacked him over the head. "You'll be there, Dobe!"

His eyes got wide. "_**Really?"**_

"Yeah, you're gonna be Best Man!" He blurted out.

Everyone, except for me, blinked.

Naruto grinned a very broad grin, then jumped up. _**"OH HELL YES!!!" **_When he came back down to earth, he stopped. "Wait, if I'm the Best Man, who's the Matron of Honor?"

Then everyone looked over at me. "Yeah, Kyoko, who is it?" Bri asked.

I giggled. "Well, I hope you six understand," I motioned to Bri, Sakura, Hinata, Rao, Ammy and Madame. "that Okami-chan's gonna be my Matron of Honor. I mean…we _**did**_ die together…"

They nodded their heads in agreement.

I sighed. I thought Madame would _**freak**_ or something…

"And the flower girl and ring bearer?" Ammy asked.

I smiled. "Kaida, Daisuke and Kuroi…hopefully."

Some arched their eyebrows. "_**Kuroi**_?"

"Well…Kaida and Daisuke are attached to him…like me…. I couldn't imagine him _**not**_ being there. Plus, we don't know how much longer he's got…"

"Oh…" A couple people mouthed. They all knew I loved him to _**pieces**_.

Then, with a little wiggling, Rao got up off the couch and gave me a hug…and then Ammy came over…along with Bri. They all gave me a hug.

"It'll be okay, Kyoko…" They whispered.

"I know…. But anyways, we need to say something about the wedding itself." I said, as they backed off, heading back to their spots from before. "Obviously, only you guys are invited to the wedding, to be held in the backyard…But anyone you'd like to bring to the reception is alright, as long as it's not last minute…we at least need to know how many people is gonna be there."

They listened intently.

"But, the wedding has a theme and hopefully you don't think it's stupid."

"Of course _**not**_!" Naruto screamed. "Your ideas are _**awesome**_!!"

I sighed. "Alright…. To those who have known me my whole life, you've always known what I've dreamed about, right?"

"Yeah," Ammy said. "You've _**always**_ wanted to be a princess."

I nodded. "Yep…So the theme is a Prince and Princess theme!" I yelled happily.

"_**THAT'S AWESOME!!**_" Naruto yelled…and everyone seemed to agree…Thank God.

I sighed in relief. "I _**really**_ thought you guys would think that was a stupid idea." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"And why is that?" Rao asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto added. "It's a dream."

"Well…it's a _**stupid**_ one." I said, smiling. Then, I looked over at Sasuke. "And, I really didn't think you'd let me do it."

He titled his head. "_**Of course**_ I would. I mean, _**my**_ dream's coming true, why can't _**yours**_?"

Everyone in the room looked over at him quizzically.

"_**Yours**_?" I asked.

He smiled. "I get to marry you."

I grinned and giggled a bit, keeping my eyes locked with his, totally forgetting about the other people in the room…

"_**KYOKO!! SASUKE!!**_"

We were brought out of our "trance" and looked over at everyone else.

"_**What**_?" Sasuke and I asked, dumbfounded and blushing a little.

They all smiled dorky little smiles.

"Okay, so we know the details," Ammy said. "But, when's the rehearsal?"

I looked up, thinking. "Well…if the wedding's 3 weeks from now, then the wedding is a day before that. And it's on Friday, so the wedding's on Saturday." I answered.

She nodded. "Alright."

"Is that alright with everyone?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone agreed…but…I'm a little worried about Nii-san… He hasn't said a _**word**_…let alone look over at us…

But Rao said she'd _**make**_ him come whether he wanted to or not…so…I guess we'll just hafta wait and see, won't we?

_**--XX--**_

A couple hours after everyone had left the "party" we held Sasuke and I were sitting in the living room, on the couch, Kuroi sleeping on the floor beside the couch.

"Are you ready for 3 weeks from now?" Sasuke asked me in a playful tone, smiling as much as he could.

Sitting next to him, I grabbed his arm and pulled it around me, lacing my fingers with his, sighing heavily. "…Yeah…" I said, half-heartedly.

I heard Sasuke sigh. "He'll be there, Kyoko-koi. He was quiet today, sure, but you heard Rao. She's _**making**_ him go."

"Yeah…I know…" I mumbled. "But this is really stressful for me…" Then, I added, "Just forget about it."

He gently slipped his other hand under my chin, lifting it enough so that my eyes met his. "_**I can't**_."

I sighed again and moved my head back down, shutting my eyes. I was really tired. "You will…"

_**--XX--**_

I sighed, looking out our bedroom window, gazing dreamily at the backyard.

3 weeks had past like _**nothing**_…and today was Friday….

I heard a sigh from behind me. "Hey…"

I smiled, feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist, his fingers lacing together on my stomach and a chin on my shoulder. "Hey."

"Ready for the rehearsal?" Sasuke asked, staring out into the backyard with me.

I sighed, inching my hands over his, lacing my fingers with his. "Yeah…let's just hope it goes according to plan."

"It will." He assured me. "I'll make sure of it." He said, poking my stomach.

I giggled, "Okay, okay. Let's head down…. Everyone's waiting anyways." Though, before I could move away from the window, Sasuke's grip on me tightened. "What?"

He stayed silent.

"Sasuke?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He looked disconnected, gazing at the backyard, as I was doing a few moments ago. "Is this a dream, Kyoko?"

I smiled. "No."

"_**No?**_" He looked up at me.

"It's reality, Sasuke."

He kissed my neck lightly. "Just making sure. Let's go." He let go of me, except for my hand, which we walked together out of our room, downstairs and to the backyard, meeting everyone who was asked to come.

"Alright guys, let's get this started!" Naruto announced just as we had gotten outside.

"Yeah," I added. "Let's try to get this on the _**first**_ try!"

All conversations stopped and everyone got into our positions. From the porch, it looked like this…

On both sides of the walkway were a couple white chairs set up for few people that would be coming. The walkway, had no carpet, no wood…it was just grass and it led up a beautiful wooden arch, complete with _**my**_ roses; the white with black tipped ones.

But the girls, Kaida and Daisuke, Kuroi and I simply stood on the porch, seeing Sasuke stand under the arch and in line, on the right of Sasuke was Naruto, an open spot and then Itachi.

The open spot would be left for Neji, who would wait by the last step of the porch to escort me up to the arch, kind of like a father would do. I just _**hope**_ he won't be an ass…

We had no flower girls, seeing as Okami and I had a special trick up our sleeves. First to go was Kaida, Daisuke and Kuroi, Bri and then Ammy, another open space for Okami who would be here tomorrow and then finally it was my turn.

I walked down the three steps slowly, practicing my balance because I'd be in heels tomorrow and finally when I got to the ground, I looked at Neji, who had his elbow out and a small smirk on his face. Is he up to something…?

Well, I took it anyways, locking my elbow with his as we walked down the aisle together. I couldn't tell if he was planning anything…but if he did…. _**Oooo**_ boy, I don't think _**anyone**_ would be happy with him…I know _**I'd**_ be furious.

Seconds later, we were standing right infront of the archway, looking at the minister, who smiled at the both of us. "Are we ready to begin?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled back.

He took a breath. "Alright then…. Who gives this woman to be married today?"

I felt a ping at my heart and heard Neji scoff. "Not _**me**_. She gives _**herself**_ to be married."

"_**Wh…what?**_" We all looked over at him and I stared at him blankly. I was just _**speechless**_, my elbow slipping from his.

He looked over at me, eyes void of emotion. "You heard me." He said bitterly.

I lowered my head. "…I…I'm sorry…" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I sniffled. "…I just…I _**can't**_ do this…. _**The wedding's off**_."

It was dead silent and before anyone could make me change my mind, I transformed and ran off into the woods.

**Okami's Pov**

"_**YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!**_"

Well…I wonder what's happening…

I _**finally**_ arrived at Kyoko-chan's home for her wedding and found something quite strange.

Kyoko had just run off, Sasuke looked like a rabid dog trying to attack Neji, who stood quite calm as Naruto, Itachi, Kuroi, Brianna, Ammy and the kids held Sasuke back.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking out of the bushes.

"_**I wanna kill this mother fucking bastard!!!**_" Sasuke yelled.

"I see that." I answered, walking up to all of them.

Suddenly, Rao (who now I realize is pregnant) got up from her seat, walked up to Neji and slapped him hard enough to knock him off balance. "You _**bastard**_!" She screamed. She grabbed his hair and yanked him away from Sasuke, who was just a little calmer now.

He was still frothing mad, glaring at Neji, but was now standing on his own, with everyone sighing in relief.

"What's up, Okami-chan?" Naruto asked, walking over and giving me a hug.

"Well…" I tilted my head. "I'm a little confused. What's going on?"

He sighed. "Short version, Neji pissed Kyoko off by basically disowning her and so she called off the wedding."

"I thought I felt a little anger on my way here." I replied as we both walked up to Sasuke and some of the other people who stood near him. "It's good to see you again, Sasuke." I said, hugging him.

He smiled for a second. "Nice to see you again too." He said quickly, continuing to glare at Neji.

I blinked and looked between the two. It was obvious there was some anger management to be done. "Come with me Sasuke." I said, walking down the bridal path to meet Neji and Rao.

"I CAN'T EVEN _**BELIEVE**_ YOU DID THAT, NEJI!!!" Rao yelled. "YOU ARE SOOO SLEEPING IN THE _**PARK**_ TONIGHT."

"_**But Rao!**_"

"_**NO**_, NEJI. YOU _**PROMISED**_ ME YOU WOULDN'T SAY OR DO _**ANYTHING**_ LIKE THIS." She replied, huffing.

"Calm down, Rao-chan." I said, walking up. "You wouldn't want to go into early labor, would you?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Go ahead and sit down…I'll handle this."

"Thanks, Okami." She said smiling. "But I _**want**_ to hear this."

I nodded. "Of course."

They pulled up chairs as I summoned up a block of earth to sit on. And I noticed that _**everyone**_ had grabbed a chair…

"Let's get this sorted out…." I first looked at Neji. "_**You**_."

He looked up at me.

"Go talk to Kyoko."

"_**But, Okami!**_" Sasuke protested, standing up.

I waved my hand at him. "No, Sasuke…I understand you want to _**kill**_ Neji as of the moment. But, _**they**_ need to sort it out for themselves before you can sort it out with him. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"And do _**you**_ understand, Neji…That you need to speak with her and clear this up? Obviously your problem is with this wedding…so you need to speak to her about it."

Naruto looked over at me. "You know…_**none**_ of us have know about this…and I don't even know what to do…but you figured it out in a matter of _**minutes**_…"

"Well, " I drawled, standing up, making the slab of earth I was sitting on disappear. "When you've been alive for about 260 years…you tend to know how to handle things."

His jaw dropped. "_**2…260 years?!**_"

I nodded. "Yeah. Now, Neji, you go talk to her."

He sat there for a second. "_**Fine…**_" He mumbled and stood up, walking past everyone and jumping off into the forest.

_**--XX--**_

**Neji's Pov**

A few minutes later, I found myself on a tree branch, looking down at Kyoko. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. She sniffled a bit and murmured something.

I still stood there.

"I said, you can come out now." She growled, looking up at me. "I _**know**_ you're there."

Shocked, I jumped down. "Alright."

She got up slowly and stood there, eyes glaring right through me. "What the hell do you want, I mean, you've already ruined my _**life**_, my _**marriage**_ _**and**_ you broke my heart, what else could you _**possibly**_ take from me?"

"_**Kyoko…**_" I started off…but didn't finish. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"What?" She snapped. "You really think an, "_I'm sorry_" is gonna cover this?" She smiled. "_**No way in hell.**_"

I gulped. Boy was she pissed… "I know that."

"Then why don't you just leave me alone, because _**obviously**_, you don't want me to live with the love of my life, so I might as well live alone." She said coldly.

"Come on, Kyoko. It's not like that." I sighed. "It's just…"

She crossed her arms. "Just _**what**_, Neji?"

I sighed again. "Just that…. You're _**my**_ little sister. My _**only**_ little sister and I can't help but butt in on your life. You know that."

She sighed, closing her eyes, arms still crossed, but becoming more relaxed. "I know…. But, you've got to let me live _**my**_ life, Nii-san. I can't deal with you being in my face _**all**_ the time."

I chuckled. "I can't help it. You know I love you a _**lot**_…it's just hard to see someone else taking _**my**_ spot…" I mumbled.

She perked up, releasing her arms, letting them fall to her sides. "Is _**that**_ what this is all about? You think Sasuke's taking your place in my heart?" She asked, walking up to me.

I averted my eyes from her.

"_**Nii-san…**_" She said quietly, trying to get me to look at her. "You know better than _**anyone**_ how much I love you. How can anyone take _**your**_ place?"

"I know that…but…it's just…" I sighed. "I'm worried that I won't get to see you anymore since you're getting married…and since you won't be over, you'll forget about me."

I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye. "No one could forget _**you**_, Nii-san." Then, seconds later, she hugged me and squeezed as hard as she could. "I'll come see you so much, that you'll be sick of me in a _**month**_."

I laughed. "I'll make sure of that."

"So, are we all good over here or do we need to have Okami sort things out?"

We both looked up, seeing a happy Naruto and a sort of happy Sasuke standing on a branch.

She smiled, taking a step back. "Yep, I think so."

"Yeah, everything's good." I said, turning to them. "Let's go finish this rehearsal."

_**--XX--**_

**3****rd**** Pov**

And so the four of them went back to the ceremony to find Kuroi and Okami were entertaining Daisuke and Kaida, while most of the others were simply talking, sitting in the chairs already provided. But upon their arrival, the group stood up.

Ammy, Bri, and Rao came up to Kyoko, hugging her.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Rao asked her as they pulled away, glaring at Neji.

Kyoko smiled back. "Yep. We're all good, aren't we Nii-san?" She said, elbowing her brother lightly.

He chuckled. "Yep." He walked over to Rao, about to put his arm around her shoulders, but she gave him the cold shoulder, stepping _**away**_ from him.

"I don't think so."

He frowned at her words.

"So, the wedding's back on?" Ammy asked smiling, seeing Kyoko sneak back to Sasuke and wrap his arms around her.

She looked up, he looked down, eyes locked onto the others' eyes, both smiling. "Uh-huh..." Kyoko said mindlessly.

They were just about to kiss, when _**someone**_ bumped them. "Save it for when you're _**actually**_ married."

"_**Itachi!**_" Bri hissed, walking over and hitting him. "You're such a _**butthead**_."

"_**Me? **_Never,_** right Kyoko?**_" He replied, looking over at her for support, but found that she was too busy looking at Sasuke.

"_**Huh?**_" She said, hearing her name. "Oh, yeah, whatever."

"Thanks Kyoko." Itachi said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Kyoko suddenly looked to her left, seeing Okami walk up with one child on her shoulders and one attached to her leg. "_**Okami-chan!!**_"

"Hi!" Okami replied, letting Itachi and Brianna detach the kids from her. "It's been a while."

"A little _**too**_ long." Kyoko said, hugging her. "But, I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Me neither." Okami replied. "I thought the journey would take longer, but the weather decided to compromise with me." She smiled, hugging back.

Then the minister found his way to the group. "Now that everyone is here…. Shall we restart this rehearsal?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Yep." Kyoko and Sasuke said in unison.

He smiled in response. "Good. Let's get into positions, shall we?"

_**--XX--**_

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch, the girls in beautiful white A-line dresses, the bottoms drenched with black to match the roses. The men, lined up on the opposite side, kept it fairly simple with black prince-like outfits. Sasuke's was the only one with a small cape on the back, showing his "_royalty_".

Just like rehearsed, Kaida, Daisuke and Kuroi walked up first, the kids sitting on his back, while his tongue hung out of his mouth, almost as if he was smiling.

Next were Bri and Ammy, who walked up a little faster than Kuroi, but with fluid movements, standing to the left of Kuroi and the kids when they reached the alter.

Okami was next to go, walking up in her own style of dress, her white and black kimono from _**years**_ before. As she walked, grass and buds grew from her footsteps, vines of buds climbing up the chairs and the archway, signaling what would come. She smiled as she stood, waiting for Kyoko and Neji to walk down.

Though, no was as excited as Sasuke, whose hands could _**not**_ stop shaking.

Last, but not least in the bit, was Kyoko in her most beautiful white with black trim, A-line, spaghetti strapped princess dress, made _**especially**_ for her, thanks to Madame. She stepped down the steps, revealing she had no shoes on and smiled at her older brother, who waited patiently for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?" He asked, holding his arm out for her, smiling.

She grinned. "_**Yes, I am.**_" She entwined her arm with his and both started the slow pace up the aisle way.

Neji had wondered why his sister had chosen not to wear shoes, as did many at the ceremony, even the minister, but they soon found out why.

As they walked, the touch of her feet on the ground made the buds from Okami's walk bloom beautifully, opening to reveal white and black flowers, emitting silver dust over the whole ceremony.

With every step the flowers behind her opened up, until she and Neji stopped before the minister.

"Who gives this woman to be married today?" He asked, opening the book within his hands.

She smiled and looked over at Neji, who smirked.

"She gives herself."

Kyoko's eyes went wide and as she looked at her brother, her smiled faded. "_**…What?**_" She asked.

A few people thought there was going to be an all out blood bath. And Kyoko _**wasn't**_ going to be the one loosing blood…

He smiled even more. "_**Just kidding!**_"

Kyoko and everyone else stared at him.

"I am proud _**and**_ happy to give my sister to be married." He continued, smiling and kissing her on the forehead. "Now go on, Nee-chan." He let her go, heading to his spot behind Naruto.

After a moment of shock, Kyoko stepped up on the alter grinning as wide as she could.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

_**--XX--**_

The reception party went as well, if not better than the ceremony itself. By the time everyone from the ceremony arrived, most of the invited and some uninvited were already dancing to some music the DJ played.

Until of course, the bridal party was announced and everyone proceeded to sit down in their required seats.

Kyoko, being herself, after sitting, asked for dinner to be served and her order was carried out – she was, after all, paying for half, if not the _**whole**_ wedding.

And promptly after eating, the Best Man, Naruto, gave his speech. "First of all, congrats to you two. You _**FINALLY**_ got hitched."

Some chuckled at this.

"It's about damn time, too." He added. "But anyways…It's been a _**long**_ and winding road – one I'd rather not travel again, if that's alright with you two." He nodded at Sasuke and Kyoko.

"I'm just glad to see that it all turned out well…actually, a lot of us are happy for you, right guys?"

There were numerous cheers and even a wolf-whistle or two.

"And to keep my speech short and sweet so we can all get on with the party,"

There were more cheers.

"We wish you good luck, good fortune," He held back a laugh and looked at Itachi, who was ready to say something before Bri clamped his mouth and Naruto continued. "and may you be together _**forever**_." He smiled.

Kyoko, sniffling a bit, got up and walked over to him. "Come 'ere, you." She hugged him as her way of thanking him, but also took the mic from him. "So…now that the formalities are done…who's ready to party?!"

There were cheers louder than before, shaking some of the glasses upon the tables.

"Well…I can't get your lazy butts off the chairs!! Go party!!" She yelled, laughing as Sasuke pulled her into his lap.

But just as he did, Itachi pulled up infront of them on the other side of the table. "Well, I was _**supposed**_ to have some part in that speech, but it seems that blondie didn't want you guys to hear it."

Both Sasuke and Kyoko looked at each other first and then back at him. "What were you going to say?" Sasuke asked, suspiciously. His brother always _**did**_ have a knack for saying something perverted – let alone doing it.

"Well, when he was saying, "good luck, good fortune" he was supposed to let me say, good _**sex**_, too…"

Kyoko chuckled, "It's a good thing Bri stopped you, then. Neji would've _**killed**_ you."

Itachi thought it out. "Well, whatever. At least you know now." He smiled and was hurriedly pulled away by Kaida.

"Just like Itachi." Sasuke mumbled, kissing his wife's neck lightly, making her giggle. "Oh what? You're ticklish?" He kissed her again in the same spot.

She giggled even more, pulling away from him as he pulled her closer. "Sasuke-koi!!" She laughed. "Come on! That tickles!!"

He looked her deep in the eyes, noses almost touching. "That's the point, dear."

* * *

Meanwhile, another couple was trying to patch up their spat. Even though, only one was actually "trying".

The whole time, Neji had tried to get to Rao, but it seemed like she was always a good ten feet away from him. When he actually did get next to her, she turned away from him, holding a plate of apple pie in her hand.

"_**Rao…**_" Neji said, looking at her longingly. He didn't understand why she was so upset.

"No, Neji." Rao said, setting her pie down on a table. "I can't believe you almost ruined my best friend's, my _**sister's**_, wedding. Don't be surprised if you get to sleep in the park." She added.

His jaw dropped. "But Rao-koi…We fixed it…and she got her wedding."

Rao scoffed. "Yeah, but she went through Hell to get it." She turned around getting ready to walk away, when Kaida came up and getting pulled on her dress.

"Auntie Rao?"

Rao turned very sweet, trying to kneel down to hear her over the music. "Yes, Kaida?"

"Auntie Kyo told me you're mad." She pointed to Kyoko, who stood with Sasuke's arms around her at the head table. She smiled and waved to Rao.

In her mind, Rao cursed Kyoko. _'Sly little devil…'_ She thought. "Yes, sweetheart, I am. But not at you."

Kaida looked up at Neji, seeing him there. "Are you mad at Uncle Neji?"

Rao nodded.

"_**Hug**_!" She called out immediately, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Rao laughed and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Kaida."

She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Are you still mad? Cause you shouldn't be, auntie Rao. Uncle Neji can be a _**biiiggg**_ butthead…but he kissies you so that means he loves you."

Rao smiled even more. "Did Auntie Kyo tell you that?"

"Nope." Kaida grinned. "I know that too. So _**please**_ forgive him."

Rao looked up at him.

As Rao looked at him, Kaida kicked his shin. "_**Dummie**_! _**Beg**_ for forgiveness!!" Oh yes. Kaida was _**defiantly**_ Brianna and Itachi's daughter.

"Ow…Okay…" Neji kneeled and looked up at Rao. "Please forgive me, Rao." He did his best to use puppy eyes.

Rao continued to watch, standing up.

And that was the first time anyone heard Neji whine. Or at least _**try**_ to.

Rao laughed very hard and hugged him, making him stand. "Don't ever do that again! You aren't as good as Kyoko is." She commented.

"Oh _**really**_?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "What about this, then?" He kissed her on the lips, grinning as he did.

She giggled, also grinning in the kiss.

When he pulled back, he asked, "Still mad?"

From behind her, she stealthily grabbed her apple pie. "_**Maybe**_…" She prepared herself to wail it into his face.

And he did see it…right before it had contact with his face. "_**RAO!!!**_"

She laughed and grabbed Kaida's hand while Neji remained blinded. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go dance!" She dragged her away, laughing.

Neji had realized it was only a joke and laughed as well, pulling it off it his face and then going to find Rao out on the dance floor. "So," He started off, dancing with her. "I guess I better get my stuff together."

"For what?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"For sleeping in the park." He answered.

She chuckled. "Well, I guess I _**could**_ let that go…"

He smiled, knowing he was going to sleep in his own bed and with his wife.

"You'll just hafta sleep on the couch." She finished.

His jaw dropped. "_**…What?**_"

"Just deal with it…You still need to be punished…"

He smiled, jaw coming back up. "How so?"

She just looked at him, smiling a sly smile. "You'll see."

He smiled even more.

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

Mmmmm…I can't believe how well I slept… I wonder what time it is…

I got up lazily, removing Sasuke's arm from my waist without waking him and looking at the clock. It was 7:47am…which was normal from getting up early to go to work.

Oh, did I mention? Everyone at the Academy has about three weeks off because…today is _**Christmas**_!!!

I smiled, seeing Sasuke's bed head and stealthily got out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants ontop of Sasuke's boxers and brushing my hair before heading downstairs to let Kuroi out.

He used to sleep with us at the bottom of the bed, but ever since the cancer really started to affect him, it made it hard for him to get up the steps, let alone jump up on the bed. Because of this, we made him a very soft bed downstairs in the kitchen.

As I walked down the steps, it was silent save for the few bird songs muffled by the walls of the house. I was surprised because usually Kuroi came to greet me at the edge of the steps, giant tail wagging, tongue rolled out of his mouth and today he didn't.

I gulped and shook my head, crossing out of my mind the thought that maybe he passed during the night. I knew he's _**much**_ stronger than that. He'd go down fighting _**long**_ before passing in his sleep.

When I walked into the kitchen, I smiled, seeing him lying on his side in his bed. "Want some breakfast, boy?" I asked, walking over to the counter and making his breakfast. It was strange because I thought he would've gotten up and nudged me since the lazy thing is _**always**_ hungry, but he didn't. So, I turned to him, seeing him still sleeping. "Kuroi? Aren't you gonna…get…up?"

I walked over to him, tears welling up in my eyes, closing them tightly, feeling my chest tighten and breathing becoming short. My walk seemed to go on forever as I bit my lip and shook my head.

"_**K-Kuroi?**_" I asked meekly, kneeling down to meet his head. "_**Baby?**_"

I closed my eyes even tighter, feeling a tear run down my cheek as I sniffled.

Putting my hands on his shoulder, I shook him gently. "_**Please**_ wake up, baby…_**Please**_…"

He didn't.

"_**…please…**_" I shook him more fiercely.

He still didn't move.

By now, tears streamed down my cheeks, plopping onto his soft, lifeless fur.

When I finally realized he was _**dead**_, I wrapped my arms around his neck and bawled into his fur.

"_**…Kuroi…**_" I whispered into his ear. "I _**love**_ you…_**so**_ much…." I sobbed loudly, holding him tighter. "…and I _**already**_ miss you…" I sniffled. "_**…please come back……please…**_"

And I finally realized after a moment of silence other than my loud sobs and cries.

He was _**never**_ coming back.

**Sasuke's Pov**

…hmmm…I guess Kyoko's up, feeling the empty side of the bed with my left hand. Sitting up and stretching, I looked at the clock. It was 8:03am…which isn't _**too**_ bad…. At least today's Christmas…

I got up, throwing a shirt and pair of sweatpants on and heading out of the room. Even on the landing, I could tell something was off. It was too quiet for Kyoko to be up.

And that's when I heard it.

A very loud and painful sob from downstairs in the kitchen.

I closed my eyes.

…Kuroi must be…

When I found myself in the kitchen, Kyoko was leaning on his body, hands wrapped around his neck, her face buried into his cheek.

I walked over to her and kneeled, setting a hand on her back. "Hey…" I managed to say without my voice cracking. "It's _**okay**_…"

She cried even more.

"Hey," I gripped her shoulder and pulled her up with much difficulty. I guess she _**really**_ didn't want to let him go… "Come 'ere."

Her glossy pale blue eyes stared into mine, a sure emotion of death and defeat in them. She sniffled; letting her already tear-stained cheeks become even more stained with fresh tears.

I pulled her into a hug letting her grip my neck and cry as loud as she wanted into my shoulder. "_**Shh…**_" I petted her hair and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Shhhh…it's okay…it'll _**all**_ be okay…"

Her answers were loud sobs and cries.

_**--XX--**_

A few hours later I laid on the couch in the living room, Kyoko finally calm, sleeping on me as I petted her hair.

_"Ring, ring!" _

_**Shit… **_

Without disturbing her, I reached behind me and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked with a hushed voice.

"Sasuke?" Neji's voice asked back. "Where _**are**_ you guys? You were _**supposed**_ to be here an hour ago." He asked a tone of anger in his voice.

"Look, Neji…Um…some things happened and I don't think we're going anywhere this Christmas."

"…" The line was silent for a minute. "What happened?" He asked.

"…Kuroi…passed away in his sleep."

"_**Oh.**_"

"Yeah…"

"Is she okay?" He asked his tone changing from anger to worry.

"She's sleeping right now…but, it's gonna be shaky for a while. I think she'll be okay in time, though." I answered.

"Yeah. She's a strong girl…she'll be okay." I could hear the smile on his face as he spoke.

I smiled too, watching her sleep. "So I guess we'll see you…later?"

"Yeah. I'll let everyone else know too, so they don't call you guys."

"Thanks, Neji."

"No problem. Merry Christmas." He replied.

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and I put the phone back on its receiver and felt Kyoko move. When I looked back, she was rubbing her one eye and looked up at me. Even for crying for a long time, she still looked cute.

"Who was that?" She mumbled, yawning in her wolfish fashion and closing her eyes for a minute.

I smiled, rubbing her head. "No one."

She looked at me, as if saying she didn't believe me.

"Go back to sleep, okay?"

She yawned again and shut her eyes for good, fidgeting around until she found herself comfortable and mumbled, "…Okay… I love you…"

I chuckled. "I love you, too."

As we sat in silence, clocks ticking, she looked back up at me.

I just waited until she wanted to speak, just looking into her eyes.

"Is this _**really**_ happening?" She asked quietly.

"…yeah…"

She whined. "I don't want it to be."

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I know…but think about it. Once you're ready we can – "

"I _**don't**_ want another dog. I want _**my**_ baby _**back**_." She answered quickly and defensively, looking away from me.

I let her go with one arm and lifted her chin, bring her eyes back to me.

"…What?"

"I love you and I know you love him a lot, but you've _**got**_ to let him go. I didn't let you go and I was just a wreck…I don't want to see that happen to you, okay?"

She looked away, thinking. "Do we have to go anywhere right now?"

I smiled. "Nope. You're allowed to do whatever you want."

She giggled quietly and nestled back into a comfortable position. "Well…right now I want to sleep. Right here."

I kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "Okay. Sweet dreams."

Within a couple minutes, she sighed in her sleep and I shut my eyes, taking in the peace and quiet.

And I realized something, just then.

_**I missed him too.**_

**

* * *

**FINALLY!!! I bet taht's what a LOT of you said when you saw this, right? Well, it's a bonus, because it's 15 freaking pages long:D But, no more minimum 8 pages long stuff. It's just killing me to do that. but, it's about 1:30 in the morning and im dead tired. So i bid you all good night and hoped you liked the chapter! Especially the end!! tear bai!!


	57. Sasuke's Puppy Adventures

_**

* * *

**_

Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**: _"I __**don't**__ want another dog. I want __**my**__ baby __**back**__." She answered quickly and defensively, looking away from me. _

_I let her go with one arm and lifted her chin, bring her eyes back to me. _

_"…What?"_

_"I love you and I know you love him a lot, but you've __**got**__ to let him go. I didn't let you go and I was just a wreck…I don't want to see that happen to you, okay?" _

_She looked away, thinking. "Do we have to go anywhere right now?" _

_I smiled. "Nope. You're allowed to do whatever you want." _

_She giggled quietly and nestled back into a comfortable position. "Well…right now I want to sleep. Right here." _

_I kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "Okay. Sweet dreams."_

_Within a couple minutes, she sighed in her sleep and I shut my eyes, taking in the peace and quiet. _

_And I realized something, just then. _

_**I missed him too.**_

* * *

_About 1 year later…_

**3****rd ****Pov**

* * *

On the edge she sat, feet dangling over the edge, watching the forest below her. She had been there for a few hours, simply sitting and thinking.

Only one year before, her best friend, her dog had passed away from cancer and she had not taken it all that well.

So now, she sat on the edge of it all, just watching and thinking.

"Heh…" She did not move, but heard a branch crack behind her, also hearing the crunching of snow under someone's feet. "I thought I'd find you out here."

She didn't answer, hearing the voice of her husband. She continued to watch, letting a sigh escape.

The crunching got louder; until he stopped and she felt something warm and soft grace her shoulders. "You're going to get sick, Kyo." Sasuke said in a playful tone, sitting next to Kyoko, his feet also dangling.

She still was quiet.

And he knew what she was thinking about, pulling her closer to him with an arm around her shoulders.

She let him pull her close, sighing. "I miss him."

"I know you do; I do too." He answered just as soft as she had said. "But you've got to let him go. You haven't been yourself lately…and,"

She looked up at him, smiling a bit when she saw him turn just a little pink. "And?"

"Well, _**I**_ miss you."

She chuckled, just a little bit sad. "I know you do," She said sighing. "And I'm sorry for it…but it's just _**not**_ easy. If I had to say anything, he was my other half and it's not easy to lose half of yourself and be "Mrs. Perky-perk."

"I'd be scared if you were like that." Sasuke answered, laughing a bit. "I think we _**all**_ would."

She laughed as well. "I think I'd be scared, too."

"Well, what d'ya say we head back home before we both get sick _**and**_ scared?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders a bit.

She giggled an evil giggle, cracking her knuckles. "Race ya!" Before he could blink, she had transformed into her familiar wolf form and literally jumped off the edge.

Sasuke watched her and shook his head, getting up and racing her back to the house. At least now she was happier.

* * *

Kyoko laughed as she ran down the Uchiha pathway to their house, Sasuke hot on her heels.

Sasuke laughed too after hearing his wife's laugh. He'd missed it much more than he realized it.

But suddenly, her laugh ceased as her eyes caught sight of the porch. She very quickly skidded to a stop as the steps came right up to her feet.

Sasuke almost ran into her, but thankfully, stopped before he collided into her. "What's wrong?" He asked, setting a hand on her shoulder and looking over it. His eyes locked onto the small basket sitting on the porch, a white blanket placed over the top.

"I'm not sure." She answered, slowly moving toward it. She stopped when something inside it moved.

Sasuke watched her, worried about how she'd react if it was what he thought it was.

She glanced back at him, but then focused on the basket. Her eyes watched when she gently grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it away.

The blanket dropped from her hands when she saw what was inside.

"It's…It's…" She repeated, staring at it.

Inside the basket, was a small, dark gray puppy, small silver markings glowing lightly. It was on it's back, paws curled under as he looked up at Kyoko, ears flopped downward. He barked quietly, tilting his head as he looked at her.

Behind her, Sasuke wondered how Kyoko would take this. She was _**still**_ upset over Kuroi…so could she really handle a new puppy? "Kyo – "

**

* * *

**

Kyoko's Pov

* * *

"Oh, look how _**cute**_ you are!!" I squealed, picking up the medium sized, gray puppy. He was absolutely adorable; his small ears flopped downward with his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Behind me, Sasuke sighed. I bet he figured I was gonna have a nervous breakdown or something. "He looks a little like Okami, doesn't he?" He asked, petting his head, looking at the marks on his face.

"He…does…" Wait. I remember something. Didn't Okami once say that when she has her pups…that she'll…

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, holding onto my shoulders as I slowly let the puppy slip from my hands.

He landed with a soft thump, whining as his rump hit the porch.

Apparently I had been shaking, or at least a little bit, because Sasuke had wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. "Kyoko," He said sternly. "Are you okay?"

I felt the puppy at my feet, licking my toes and shook my head. "Umm…yeah, I think… it's just that… Okami said…when she had her pups…"

He just held me up, sighing. "I remember." He pulled me around to face him, looking right at me. "You're just not gonna go off the deep end on me, are you?"

I chuckled. "No…I don't think so." I sighed, pulling him closer to me, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's just hard, one after the other, you know?"

"Mm-hmm." He sighed as well. "Well, if you're gonna be okay, why don't we head inside, pup and all?"

I smiled. "Okay."

* * *

So the three of us headed inside, the puppy following me as I sat on the couch with the basket, looking for a note inside.

And I found one, a plain one, with just a few sentences on it.

The puppy was named Tengoku, Okami's last-born pup, with the power to control the stars. His weapon was a rosary that swirled around his neck; at least when he became able to control it. The beads of the rosary were actually stars, shining brightly, while the space that connected them was actual space, the dark black sky that held the stars together. When Tengoku would attack, the rosary's would become a whip, but at rest, they were just a necklace. At least, that's how Okami described them in her note.

"So, what's this guys' name?" Sasuke asked, sitting beside me as the puppy curled up on the other side.

"Tengoku."

He barked when I said his name, making both of us look at him.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "He looks like he's gonna be a strong little thing."

"Yep." I replied, seeing the small amount of muscle on his shoulders and limbs and his huge paws. "Apparently, though, he doesn't have a glaive like Okami did." I added, showing him the note. "He has rosaries, ones that look like space."

He read through the note rather quickly and set it back in the basket, putting the basket on the floor. He sighed before wrapping a hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "You ready for another dog?" He asked, watching as the pup climbed over my lap and onto his. "I know you said you didn't want one."

I sighed. "Well, I can't just put him out on the street…plus…he's a "gift". Okami wanted me to have him for a certain reason…I'll just need to get over it." I replied, rubbing behind Tengoku's ears.

He seemed to understand something of what we were talking about, because before both of us, a star appeared. It was small, bright and faded rather quickly, but just after it did, Tengoku got up, setting his huge paws near my shoulders and licking my face.

"I think he came at a good time." Sasuke said as I laughed.

Smiling, I said, "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

_**-- XX --**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

"_**Please**_," I begged. "Don't go."

Kyoko chuckled. "I'm going, Sasuke. I don't get to see them often, so I'm going."

"But, he's such a menace!!" I replied, watching as she slipped on a pair of shoes. "He eats _**everything**_!!"

We were talking about the new puppy, Tengoku, who was teething. He really did try to eat everything.

She turned to me, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around my neck. "You'll be fine. He's not so bad once you get him to sleep. And if you can't get him to sleep, rub a tiny bit of wine or alcohol on his gums or let him gnaw on your knuckles." She explained.

"_**But**_ – " I protested.

She kissed my lips, cutting me off. "You'll be _**fine**_…and I won't be gone long, just a few hours."

I sighed, giving in. "Okay…but seriously, if he starts destroying the house, I'm calling you."

She smiled, kissing me again. "I hope you do."

I smiled, slipping my hands around her waist, kissing her, smirking into the kiss.

It got heated between us, at least until there was a knock at the door.

"Kyoko, open up!!" Rao called out from on the other side of the door.

I let it go, wanting to keep Kyoko here to help me with Tengoku, who was currently outside.

Apparently, though, Rao heard us…or at least when Kyoko moaned from me kissing her pulse on her neck. "Kyoko!! Stop sucking face and open the door!!"

She laughed, pushing me back with a smile on her face. "Okay, okay!!"

With me hanging at her waist she went to open the door, finding Rao and Ammy waiting for her.

"For your information," She said, seeing the amused looks on their faces. "We weren't "sucking face". He was sucking on my neck."

Ammy just shook her head, palming her forehead.

Rao just rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Uh-huh…that's what you _**say**_…"

"It's not like you and Neji don't take _**forever**_ to answer." Kyoko shot back.

Ammy sighed. "Okay, okay, let's go."

So, I watched as Kyoko left with her "sisters", waving as she walked down the pathway out of the manor.

I pleaded to God that today would go by so quick that Kyoko would come right back.

…

Nope. Still walking away. _**Damn**_.

I sighed, closing the door, knowing she wasn't coming back. At least, soon.

"Great, just _**great**_…" I mumbled, walking into the kitchen. I had to let the little mongrel back inside, since he was outside. "Okay, you little monster…" I mumbled as I opened the back door.

Tengoku pushed his way inside, which for a puppy he is amazingly strong. He almost knocked me on my butt, but I steadied myself.

I watched as the normally gray puppy ran into _**MY**_ kitchen covered, _**completely**_ covered in mud. Standing a few feet away from me, he tilted his head, almost tempting me to catch him.

His eyes suddenly caught something on the counter. The jar of cookies. Chocolate chip cookies.

"No, Tengoku, you're not allowed to have any of – " I stopped when Tengoku suddenly shifted his weight and paws so he was facing the counter.

Just as I dived to stop him and hold him to the ground, he wiggled his butt and jumped.

As I skidded into the mud he left on the ground, I heard his claws click on the counter and a few seconds later…

The shattering of the cookie jar.

"Tengoku, NO!!" I yelled, standing and wiping the mud off my face, watching him as a few crumbs spilled from his mouth and mud drenched the other cookies on the floor. "_**NO**_!!"

He didn't listen and as I walked over, his ears perked and he stiffened up, growling at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you growl at me!"

As I continued to walk forward, he stiffed more and suddenly bolted, running right between my feet, tripping me up.

I completely fell on my ass, head also hitting the floor, completely soaked in the mud he'd left as a trail.

I just laid there.

"_**Great**_." Now I'm going to need a shower. As long as my hair isn't ruined I'm happy.

I got up at my own pace, seeing the "cute" little menace standing at the top of the stairs. Then I noticed the door to our room was open.

"No. Don't even thing about it."

He seemed to smile as his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

* * *

_**--XX--**_

* * *

…

I gave up.

Yep. I gave up.

Like an hour ago.

So now, I'm sitting on the couch, in dried mud no less, watching tv. I was bored.

Kyoko wasn't back yet and since she's with those two, I figure she won't be back until late. And without her, there's really nothing to do.

I mean, yeah, Tengoku's _**somewhere**_ around here, but like I said. I gave up.

I cracked my knuckles, a habit of mine, as I sat, watching some show about fishing crabs in some icy place. It claimed that it was the "Deadliest Job". I wanted to show them how difficult a Ninja could be.

But as I sat, a small cold nose poked my palm and as I lifted my hand to see what it was, Tengoku jumped up onto my lap.

He whined as he looked at me, as if he was saying he was sorry. He seemed to remind me of a certain someone who also whines…

I couldn't help but smile and set my hand on his head, rubbing his ear. "It's okay, buddy."

He smiled and inched up, setting his paws on my chest and licking my face.

"Okay, okay, enough." I said, pushing him back down on my lap.

Actually listening, he curled up in my lap, pushing up my hand with his nose. With extreme gentleness, he set his mouth around my knuckles, soft gums gnawing on my knuckles.

As he began, he suddenly stopped, looking up at me just to make sure I wouldn't pull back and yell at him or something.

"It's okay," I said softly, petting his head with my other hand. "You can gnaw." I watched him go back to his gnawing, one paw on my wrist, holding it down. I also noticed that every once in a while, he'd stop gnawing and lick my hand.

I guess he wasn't _**sooo**_ bad…

Just a ridiculously annoying, too powerfully spoiled puppy that my wife was completely and totally in love with.

* * *

_**--XX--**_

**Kyoko's Pov**

* * *

Oh, my god, it's so late…Sasuke's gonna kill me.

It was nearly 11 when I got in the house, opening the door as quiet as I could, hoping not to see a disaster zone.

"Wow…" I said, seeing the house was just as normal as when I left it. "I told him so…" I whispered, smiling as I shut the door and slipped off my shoes.

It was strange, because usually, Sasuke would always try to scare the hell out of me if I came home late…

And I found the reason why he didn't this time.

He was asleep with Tengoku on the couch.

Tengoku looked rather comfortable, his paws wrapped around Sasuke's wrist, holding his hand in his mouth. Sasuke's other hand was set gently upon Tengoku's back.

I laughed inwardly when I saw the dried mud on Sasuke; in his hair, on his clothes and on his skin.

I guess Tengoku gave him a run for his money, huh?

Leaving them and heading for our room, I let them sleep, knowing they'd become friends…somewhat.

But my jaw dropped when I saw our room – completely and utterly covered in mud – probably from Tengoku. "Oh, I'll kill him…" I muttered.

Well, I'll just make Sasuke wash it.

* * *

_So yes. It's been way too long. I know this. School is murder these days, but i swear to finish this. I've got a new one coming up soon, a little after this one is finished. It's been buzzing in my head all day long. _

_And aparently, Kishimoto didnt' want his characters anymore, so he gave them to me. How nice. They're annoying. Some of them. So, i'm auctioning them off. For the people who can guess what TV show Sasuke is watching, you get a character of your Choice. If you can guess my favorite SHIP from the show, you get another character. xD Just PM me or something. GOOD LUCK! and as always, thanks for reading!_


	58. Christmas Again

_**

* * *

**_

Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**: _And I found the reason why he didn't this time._

_He was asleep with Tengoku on the couch. _

_Tengoku looked rather comfortable, his paws wrapped around Sasuke's wrist, holding his hand in his mouth. Sasuke's other hand was set gently upon Tengoku's back. _

_I laughed inwardly when I saw the dried mud on Sasuke; in his hair, on his clothes and on his skin._

_I guess Tengoku gave him a run for his money, huh?_

_Leaving them and heading for our room, I let them sleep, knowing they'd become friends…somewhat._

_But my jaw dropped when I saw our room – completely and utterly covered in mud – probably from Tengoku. "Oh, I'll kill him…" I muttered. _

_Well, I'll just make Sasuke wash it._

* * *

_A couple months pass…_

**Kyoko's Pov

* * *

**

I can't believe it.

It's Christmas already, a year since Kuroi died.

But that's not the good news…well, it was never good news. The real good news is that…

_**I'm pregnant. **_

Yeah. Shocked me too. I took _**two**_ tests. _**THEN**_ had Hinata check (with the promise she wouldn't tell anyone.)

I've known for about…2 weeks, but I haven't told Sasuke yet. I thought he'd enjoy this Christmas present much more than _**anything**_ I could buy.

So, I went through the day like normal, waking up to take Tengoku out, who's gotten huge. He's about 2/3 the size of what Kuroi was and he's not even a year yet! Lucky thing he listens to me.

Sasuke and I both went to Neji and Rao's house, celebrating there for the day. And I've got to tell you. Her little boy, Renji, is adorable!! He looks exactly like Neji did when he was younger, long brown hair, nearly white eyes, but no curse mark. But I can definitely see some Rao in him too…for example…what she taught him to say…

_

* * *

_

Flashback

* * *

_Sasuke and I were at Rao and Neji's for Christmas, sitting on the couch together. Hinata and Naruto were also there, since Naruto was family. After all, he and Hinata are married. _

_So, that indirectly relates Naruto to Sasuke…through Hinata and me…Plus…Neji would be too…related to Hinata AND me…Naruto, Neji and Sasuke…all related by marriage…My god, that's like __**asking**__ for incest to happen. _

_But, back to the story. We all sat, waiting for Rao to bring down Renji from his nap, since none of us had really met him yet. _

_Of course, we all saw him when he was born, but we've all been busy. With squads, Kuroi dying, being Hokage and running a medical clinic and then also running a squad and dealing with clan matters, it's been quite a while since we've all sat down together. _

_"So, you're okay now, with Kuroi gone?" Naruto asked quietly, blue eyes starting at me. _

_I sighed, feeling a slight tightened grip around my waist from Sasuke. "Yeah, I'm okay now. We've got a new puppy."_

_Hinata's eyes brightened. "Really?"_

_"Yep." I nodded. "He's Okami-chan's son. Tengoku's his name." I told them. _

_Smiling, Sasuke added more. "Yeah, he's the most spoiled son of a bitch I know."_

_"__**Sasuke**__!" Another voice called from down the hall as he stepped into the room. "Just because you're my brother-in-law doesn't give you the right to swear in my house!" Neji yelled. He sat down in the chair next to the couch, giving Sasuke a less than awesome glare. _

_"Oh, it's not like __**you**__ don't swear." Sasuke retorted. _

_Here we go again…_

_"I do not."_

_"Do to."_

_Then, we all heard footfalls, small ones, advancing rather quickly. We all looked down the steps to see a rather cute mini-Neji run – almost trip – off the stairs and run right over to the couch._

_He skipped Hinata and Naruto and came right for Sasuke and I, avoiding the coffee table and stopping at the couch, where he climbed up, got onto my lap and looked at the both of us. _

_I smiled. "Hi, Renji buddy."_

_Sasuke tousled his hair. "What's up, buddy?" He and Sasuke were on much better terms than Sasuke and the real Neji._

_He smiled brightly, eyes wide and opened his mouth, taking in a big breath. "__**SHITHEAD**__!!"_

_Everyone in the room stopped. _

_About a second later, we heard laughing from upstairs. _

_Renji cocked his head in confusion. "Shithead?" _

_Suddenly, Naruto busted out in laughter, loving Renji's new and __**only**__ word. "That's __**awesome**__!!" He dried his eyes from laughing so hard and yelled up to the stairs. "Rao, did you teach him that?!" _

_I heard her coming down the stairs, laughing as well. It was rather cute. _

_"Yeah," she tried to say through laughing. "I did."_

_Hinata broke too, laughing just a little as Renji plopped in my lap. He held his hands out toward his father. "__**Shithead**__?"_

_I think Neji died._

_"That's adorable." She commented, seeing the rather white face on Neji – as if his face couldn't get any __**whiter**__. When she saw Neji, she laughed again, adding, "I wonder what happened to your adorableness, Neji?"_

_At this point, I couldn't speak for lack of air and I could tell Sasuke was enjoying this as much as I was, also laughing. _

_Naruto, through his laughter, exclaimed, "Adorableness?! __**NEJI**__?! Noooo, he gets it from Rao, Neji doesn't have an adorable bone in his body!!"_

_We all cracked up. __**Even Sasuke.**_

_But Renji, seeing the inaction from his father, slid off my lap and walked over to him, pulling on his pant leg in worry. "Shithead?" He added, big eyes looking straight into his fathers._

_Again, Neji had no reaction. Well…his eyebrow twitched. _

_At this action, Renji climbed up onto his father's lap, poking his father's cheeks. "Sh-"_

_Suddenly, Neji clamped his hand over his son's mouth. "It's okay, Renji. Daddy's fine." He said, smiling at his son. He then looked at Rao, who was still laughing. "Did you teach him that?" _

_She smiled, knowing how she could get out of anything. "Yeah. I thought it would be cute."_

_"__**Rao**__…" He started off, sounding just a smidge mad, since Renji was on his lap. "I thought I said no swearing?"_

_And through the small amount of laughter, we heard it. _

_Rao whined._

_Just like I __**taught**__ her to. Gosh, I'm so proud. _

_Naruto and Hinata laughed, seeing the shocked expression on Neji's face. _

_"Rao…"_

_Again, she whined._

_He sighed, looking away. "__**Finee**__…"_

_Sasuke poked my side and I looked up at him. "You taught her that, didn't you?"_

_I giggled. "Yep. Hinata too." _

_Naruto looked over at his wife, hearin this. "YOU TOO?! God, you're gonna get away with __**everything**__ now!!"_

_

* * *

_

Flashback over

* * *

But that was earlier today.

As of the moment, Sasuke and I are just getting home from dinner…

"That was really good." Sasuke commented as we sat on the couch, Tengoku coming up and setting his head in my lap while I snuggled with Sasuke.

I agreed. "It was. I'm just surprised we got in, it is Christmas after all."

He smirked, wrapping his arms around me. "Well, when you've got the name "_Uchiha_" you can get in at anytime." He remarked, chuckling. "But I noticed something…"

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning back on him.

"You ate a lot…like…a lot more than usual."

I looked at him. "Well, I always eat a lot." I hoped he wouldn't make a conclusion…or assume something…

He nodded. "Yeah, but you had _**seconds**_. You never have seconds."

I growled happily, trying to lead him from the subject. "Well, I was hungry…I can't help it…Just like I can't help wondering what you got me for Christmas…" I giggled softly.

He chuckled, gripping my waist. "You're gonna hafta wait for that…at least until midnight." He paused.

I know he's gonna say it.

"I just wonder what you got _**me**_…"

I laughed. "Oh trust me…You'll _**love**_ it…" I sighed slight shakily. I can't wait until midnight…

_**--XX--**_

Around a quarter to midnight, Sasuke and I shook off our sleepiness, getting ready for our tradition of the early gift.

"Who first?" Sasuke asked before we left the comfort of the relaxing position we were in. "You or me?"

"You." I said quickly. "My present has _**got**_ to be last."

He gave me a look, wondering what was in it, but I just smiled to confuse him. "Alright then…"

So, he got up after I moved, since I was basically laying on top of him, walking over to the tree and the humungous pile of presents. He grabbed a rather medium sized present and brought it back. Before he handed it to me he asked, "Aren't you going to get yours?"

I smiled back. "Don't worry about it."

He eyed my smile but sat next to me, setting the present in my lap.

"I wonder what it is…" I said with a smile, eyeing it and picking it up. I shook it first, seeing if it made any noise, but it didn't.

Sasuke set his hands on mine and said, "Just open it. You'll love it."

I smiled. "Alright then." So, I proceeded to rip open the small box and set the rather shiny wrapping paper on Sasuke's head, giving him a rather cute hat. I smiled at him before returning to the box.

Removing the lid and slipping my hands under the tissue paper, something amazingly soft graced my fingers and I still wondered what it could be. I think I know what this is…

I smiled as a pulled out a deep navy blue blanket, complete with the Uchiha fan in the corners of the blanket.

I heard Sasuke chuckle slightly. "Now you don't need to steal _**my**_ blankets anymore." He said with a smile.

"_**Awwwww**_…" I pouted. "But I love your blankets!!" Unfolding it the whole way, I wrapped it around my shoulders, sniffing it. "…For this being brand new…"

He laughed, pulling me closer to him. "You're so silly, Kyoko."

I looked up at him, holding the edges of the blankets in my hands. "I can't help it that I love the way you smell!!"

He laughed even more, kissing my forehead. I saw him smile and waited for him to ask it. "So…where's my present?"

I laughed. "You're so impatient, Sasuke."

"_**You got yours, I want mine.**_" He said quickly.

Quite nervous, but still smiling, I sighed. "Okay, okay." Still holding the blanket, I stood up and stood so I was directly in front of him.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "What – "

"Just stay seated." I sighed again. "You'll be on your feet in a moment anyway…" I mumbled.

He still looked confused, but went along with it.

Gaaaahhh…I'm soo nervous…

I sighed once more, slipping my hands into his and squeezing them tightly. "Okay. My present isn't wrapped. Well…it is…but not with your conventional wrapping paper, more like really soft wrapping paper, but not too soft, that's kinda thick, but it can be cut real easil – "

"Kyoko," Sasuke laughed. "You're rambling."

I laughed too, blushing a bit. "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous."

"A _**bit**_?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Than just say it." He encouraged.

I sighed once more and grinned. "_**…I'm pregnant**_."

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's Pov

* * *

The grip on my wife's hands loosened as she said it.

"_**I'm pregnant.**_"

I stared at her in complete disbelief.

She was still smiling, watching me. "_**Sasuke**_?"

Letting her hands go, I slipped them under her arms and onto her waist, picking her up as I stood up.

She laughed, setting her hands on my arms. "Sasuke!!" She cried happily.

I let her slip just a little bit, until she was back on her feet and safely in my arms. "You have _**no**_ idea how much I love you."

She laughed, sliding her hands up my arms and around my neck. "Oh, I have an idea."

"No, seriously, you don't." I replied, squeezing her and nuzzling her neck. "_**I love you so much.**_"

"I knew you'd love my present." She said, smiling, right before kissing me.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten." I mumbled in the kiss, falling back onto the couch, holding Kyoko with me.

She laughed as we hit the couch, weaving her hands into my hair. "I can tell."

Breaking the kiss, I looked her into her eyes. "Are you _**seriously**_ – "

"Yes." She said, gently kissing my lips.

"And you are _**totally**_ –

"_**YES**_, Sasuke." She sighed. "I took _**two**_ tests _**and**_ had Hinata check. I'm going to have a baby."

She smiled sweetly, kissing me again before I could say anything.

"_**Our**_ baby."

_**

* * *

**_

--XX--

**Kyoko's Pov**

* * *

"Are you _**sure**_ you want to tell them?" Sasuke asked me; arms snaked around me from behind, resting gently on my stomach.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I think they all deserve to know." I answered, setting my hands on his hands. "I mean, they're all like family to me and – "

"Family is _**everything**_ to you wolves." He completed, smiling as he set his head on mine.

"Half-wolf, thank you." She replied. "And I think Tengoku needs to meet family too." I said, feeling Tengoku's nose push through us.

But that didn't mean that Sasuke let me go. He still kept his arms around me, but let Tengoku stand between us. It was a very uncomfortable position.

Saving me from a world of discomfort, the doorbell rang and Tengoku ran toward the door barking as loud as he could.

"He sounds excited." Sasuke said as we walked together toward the door.

I laughed. "More like protecting his mom."

When we reached the door I had Sasuke hold Tengoku back and answered, finding myself lifted off the floor and into a rather tight hug. "KYOKO-CHAN!!" I heard the familiar voice of Naruto screaming my name.

"DOBE, put her _**down**_!!" Sasuke screamed as he pulled me from Naruto's grasp and set me back on the ground. "You okay?" He asked me, hands gently grazing over my stomach.

I sighed. "Yes, dear, I'm fine." That was when I remembered something.

Sasuke had let Tengoku go.

And to him, it must've seemed like Naruto was attacking me. But when I looked over, trying to get out of Sasuke's grip, I stopped and smiled.

Naruto had Tengoku by the head, shaking and playing with him, growling and playing around.

I sighed. "What a pair…"

I heard a laugh from the door and turned to see Hinata walking in, Ammy right behind her. "It's been too long, Kyoko!" She exclaimed, giving me a hug as Sasuke let me go.

Ammy gave me a hug as soon as Hinata let me go, saying her "hello's" too.

* * *

Only half an hour later, everyone we knew sat in the living room of the Uchiha house. Well, everyone close to us or someone who was related to us.

Being New Years, many of them had some type of drink – thanks to Itachi – but I at least had him moderate it so we wouldn't have a repeat of years ago when _**everyone**_ was wasted.

I can't drink anyway.

"You're not going to have a drink, Kyoko?" Sakura asked me, Lee strung around her waste as she held a drink in her hand.

I shook my head. "Nope. I want to be sober _**this**_ time." I've _**got**_ to be, actually.

She smiled nevertheless. "Alright then. You don't know what you're missing."

I watched her and Lee walk away; smiling and holding hands…oh wait, what's _**this**_? Do I spy an _**engagement**_ ring on Sakura's finger?

"You ready?" I felt two arms snake around my waist, hands lacing on my stomach. "I got everyone in the living room for you."

I smiled, feeling his fingers massage my stomach. "A little lower, there, dear." I said, moving his hands down just a little lower. "And yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Alright, then." I could tell he was smiling the way he spoke, but he and I walked into the living room, finding all of our family and friends we considered family watching us as we walked in.

Rao spoke first. "So I hear that you have some _**news**_ for us, Kyoko?" She smiled as she spoke. I think she knows…

"Yes," I nodded. "I have good news for _**everyone**_." Taking a deep breath, I looked around to everyone, seeing smiling, anticipating faces.

I felt Sasuke poke my stomach. I guess he's more excited than me, silly bastard.

Taking one last sigh, I smiled and closed my eyes. "I'm going to have a baby."

* * *

**Neji's Pov**

* * *

I heard a lot of screaming.

Or at least, congratulations.

"_**Aw**_, you guys!!" Naruto exclaimed, getting up with a smile on his face, walking over and hugging my sister. "That's _**so**_ awesome!!"

Madame was equally as excited, sitting in her wheelchair, dabbing her eyes. Kyoko was like a daughter to Madame, so I could understand. "Dearie, I'm so happy for you!! The Lord has blessed this day!!"

Knowing she was unable to walk, Kyoko walked over to her, Sasuke right in tow. "Thank you, Madame." She said, hugging the older woman. "I know you've waited for this day."

"Oh, dear, I _**predicted**_ this day." She replied, laughing.

And after a few more congrats from other couples, Kyoko turned her gaze to me. I could tell she looked a little worried.

Of course, she _**should**_ be.

"Nii-san?" She asked, Sasuke coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist again, setting his head on her shoulder. I could tell he whispered something in her ear, but it didn't seem to unnerve her.

I stared back at her. "Yes?"

She bit her lip before answering. "Aren't you…happy for us?" She asked.

Everyone else looked back at me.

"Happy?" I raised an eyebrow. "_**Happy**_? Of course _**not**_."

She frowned, hands clenching Sasuke's a little tighter.

"I mean, I'm really over you marrying the guy I _**don't**_ like," I began, scowling a bit. I got skeptical looks though. "_**Really**_. But _**this**_?" I motioned to where their hands sat, right below her stomach. "A baby? A _**BABY**_?" I repeated.

I saw that she took a deep breath, her eyes becoming glossy.

I got a glare from my wife.

"But the best part of all of this…"

Everyone looked over at me.

_**"I'M GONNA BE A FREAKING UNCLE!!" **_

**

* * *

**

Kyoko's Pov

* * *

I think I just about died.

A few people laughed at his sudden outburst and I think I did too, but I smiled. He's such a nut.

With a smile on his face, he came up to me and waited for Sasuke to move before hugging me. "I'm really happy for you." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, nii-san." I replied, smiling as he let me go.

He smiled back. "Just make sure you don't kill Sasuke when you go into labor." He shot a look to Rao first, then to Sasuke, who looked a little confused.

"_**Kill me?**_" He asked, eyebrow arched.

He laughed. "Oh yeah. Trust me, she'll want to kill you by then."

Rao laughed as well, standing up. "Yep. I wanted to murder Neji and said some things that made him…" She trailed off as he gave her a look.

"Made him what?" Temari asked, amused at the conversation.

Naruto joined in as well. "What, what? Made him what, Rao-chan??"

She smiled a devil's smile at Neji and said, "Pass out."

The whole room busted up with laughter and poor Neji found himself in an odd situation.

"It's not _**my**_ fault!" He said, trying to force down his blush. "There's some stuff I didn't want to see, it smelled kinda bad and she said – "

"Oh, stop making _**excuses**_ Neji." Shikamaru toyed. "We all know it's just cause you're _**weak**_."

Neji glared. "I'm not weak."

"But, Neji…" Rao said, whining just barely. "We still love you. I mean, even little Renji here." She had Renji by his hand, smiling as large as she could.

Kneeling, she pushed Renji toward Neji, seeing the look on Neji's face that just told her she shouldn't. _**But she did. **_

"Tell Daddy your favorite word, Renji."

Everyone seemed to watch the boy, wondering what word he could possibly say. I couldn't stop smiling and I heard Naruto choking back a snicker.

Renji smiled and took a breath. "_**SHITHEAD."**_

Temari, Sakura, Lee, Itachi and Madame spit out their drinks.

After a few laughs, Renji ran out of the room, chasing Tengoku's tail. Of course, he was yelling his favorite word while chasing him. _**"SHHIIIIIITTHEEEAADD!!"**_

"Admit it Neji," Naruto began, sitting on the couch, his arm slung around Hinata's waist. "You're weak."

"I'm no – "

Smiling, he said, "I am."

Shikamaru raised his hand, his other hand locked with Temari's hand. "Same here."

From behind me, Sasuke coughed, bringing attention to him. "Yep. We _**all**_ are, thanks to our girls." He said, burrowing his face in my neck.

"Come on, Neji…" Rao said, making him turn to her as she laced her arms around his neck. "You're weak as a cardboard board after a thunderstorm."

"Rao – "

She whined, kissing his lips gently.

"Fine." He gave in, sighing impatiently. "I'm weak."

"Thank god! Let's drink to Neji's weakness!!" Itachi yelled, holding up a glass.

Bri looked over at him, arching an eyebrow before raising the glass in her hand. "_**And**_ for the fact that our sister-in-law is pregnant with our niece/ nephew?"

"Yeah," He waved his hand. "That too."

I sighed as we all toasted our glasses.

This family is absolutely nuts…

But how can you _**not**_ love them?

* * *

_IT'S SUMMER. FREAKING SUMMER. That means Ten Tails will be finished very SOON. I mean, the next chapter is the last one. Good God, what a journey. It's been mroe than a year, almost two since i started this story. I'm so happy to have shared it with all of you who enjoyed it so much. I'll be on a small Hiatus after Ten Tails, getting my new Naruto FanFic in order before I post it. If you'd like Info on it, it'll be on my profile. Thanks for reading!!_


	59. Tables

_**

* * *

**_

Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**: _"Come on, Neji…" Rao said, making him turn to her as she laced her arms around his neck. "You're weak as a cardboard board after a thunderstorm."_

_"Rao – "_

_She whined, kissing his lips gently. _

_"Fine." He gave in, sighing impatiently. "I'm weak."_

_"Thank god! Let's drink to Neji's weakness!!" Itachi yelled, holding up a glass. _

_Bri looked over at him, arching an eyebrow before raising the glass in her hand. "__**And**__ for the fact that our sister-in-law is pregnant with our niece/ nephew?"_

_"Yeah," He waved his hand. "That too."_

_I sighed as we all toasted our glasses. _

_This family is absolutely nuts…_

_But how can you __**not**__ love them?_

* * *

_**--XX--**_

"But Sasuke…I can _**so**_ stay by myself!!" I answered, looking up at him.

He sighed, standing right infront of me. "I know you can."

I smiled at him.

"_**Usually**_."

I stopped smiling. "But – "

He smiled at me, sitting next to me and pulling me close to him. "Kyo-koi…" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around me, letting his hands rest on my swollen tummy.

We weren't fighting or anything, but the term "worry-wart" comes in handy.

"I'm just worried that's all…I mean, you're 8 and three fourths months pregnant…if I'm not here when you go into labor, who's gonna take you to the hospital?" He explained softly.

"I can take myself."

He chuckled. "Well, I called the team anyway, so that while I'm at the Hokage's you don't go into your "nesting stage"." He kissed my forehead as the doorbell rang. "Good timing." He mumbled as he left his seat on the couch and me, heading for the door.

When he opened the door, Tengoku was the first to visit the team, jumping up on Taka and liking his face.

"Okay, okay, down monster!!" He said, pushing the large dog off of his shoulders.

Karasu came up to me, sitting beside me. "How are you, Kyoko-chan?"

"I'm good," I said patting my tummy. "So's he."

"_**He**_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know it's a boy?"

I smiled back at her. "I have a feeling. Always trust your intuition; it's the most important thing."

She laughed. "I'll take your word." Karasu then looked into the kitchen, back at me and then stood up. "What d'ya say we make something good to eat?"

"If I can get up off this couch, sure." I replied, sighing. Having a baby is not all fun and games.

She smiled and laughed, helping me off the couch. "That's no problem. What should we make today?"

**Sasuke's Pov**

"So wait, we _**don't**_ have any training today?" Washi asked me as we stood outside the house, on the front landing.

"Right." I nodded. "I want you to stay with Kyoko today."

"Waaaiiiittt…" Taka began, rubbing Tengoku's ears. "You're not gonna go psycho on us like Itachi-san did on his team, _**are**_ you??"

I looked at him. "…No…I'm not a paranoid freak like my older brother."

They laughed.

"I mean yeah, I worry about her and stuff, but there's a different reason I'm having you stay with her." I added.

Washi nodded. "And that is…" He asked, waving his hand in circles, motioning me to go on.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well…" I sighed. "My wife has…wolf-like tendencies…"

Taka stopped rubbing. "_**Wolf**_-_**like**_?"

Washi just looked at me.

"Yeah, it's a long story…she's always been a little "wolfy" as I call it. She's always done some things like wolves do…and with her being pregnant, some of her wolf tendencies came about." I explained.

"Like what?" Washi asked hesitantly.

Sighing, I said, "_**Nesting**_."

"Nesting?" Taka asked.

"Where a mother animal, close to giving birth will rearrange her home area, looking for a soft, cozy place to have her pups/kittens, whatever." Washi explained. He then looked over at me. "She's destroying the house?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I answered quickly. "Just keep an eye on her and keep her attention and she'll be fine."

Taka chuckled. "That won't be hard…"

"Hey, that _**is**_ my wife you're talking about."

"Yes, sensei…"

Washi cleared his throat. "Don't worry sensei, she'll be fine. We'll come get you if there's any trouble."

"Alright. See you guys in a bit." And I teleported off, heading for the Hokage's office.

_**--XX--**_

**3****rd**** Pov**

With Sasuke's departure, Washi, Taka and Tengoku went inside, finding Kyoko and Karasu in the kitchen.  
As usual, they were making some treat that the boys would gobble up later.

"We're gonna head outside and train, okay, nee-chan??" Taka said as Washi headed out the backdoor.

Being Sasuke's Team, they were in the house a lot and Kyoko wasn't ever too far away. She always treated them well and made Sasuke take breaks if she thought they needed it. It was like she was their older sister, so they called her so.

At least when Sasuke wasn't around.

"Just don't wreck the yard and make sure you don't get Tengoku riled up." She instructed, seeing Tengoku follow Washi outside.

"Yes, nee-chan." Taka slipped outside, shutting the door behind him.

Holding a bowl in her hands, Kyoko spun the ingredients within it. "So, how are you, Karasu? Things going better with your dad?"

Karasu nodded. "Yeah…I talked to him a bit…things are going a lot better."

Kyoko smiled. "And how about the team? The boys still chasing you?" She bumped Karasu with her hip.

"No, I don't think…" Karasu laughed, looking out the window, watching the two boys spar. "They're too focused on beat the shit out of the other."

Smiling, Kyoko set down the bowl, setting a hand on her tummy. "I remember a few boys who were like that too."

_**--XX--**_

Nearly two hours later, Kyoko sat on the porch, Tengoku at her lap, watching her as she added chocolate chips to the bowl in her lap. When he'd get too close, Kyoko would tap him on the nose and then give him a small swipe of the batter.

Karasu, Washi and Taka were all taking a break, sitting in the shade of a giant oak not too far from the back porch.

Sighing, Kyoko looked out at the sky, thinking about everything that had happened in her life. It was weird how one little thing snowballed into her having the life of her dreams and now, she was going to have a baby with the man she loved.

"Nee-chan…" Taka started as he walked up the steps, holding a water battle in his hands. His eyes were fixed on Tengoku and the board below Kyoko. "What is that stuff Tengoku is licking?"

She looked at him first, then down at Tengoku. "What stu…uh…ff…" Kyoko's mind nearly shut down when she realized the "stuff" Tengoku was licking up…

Was her water.

After it broke.

Arriving at the porch steps, Washi and Karasu also looked on, watching as Tengoku started to lick Kyoko's legs, pushing to get a few licks in. They looked at each other and then to Kyoko.

"Umm…Guys…" She looked up at them with a nervous smile. "I think my water just broke."

At the mention of her water breaking, all three immediately went into freak out mode.

Taka began to run in circles because he had no clue as to what to do.

Washi was somewhat sensible, trying to pull the massive dog off of Kyoko.

Karasu was the most, because she went to Kyoko first, asking if Kyoko was feeling any pain.

Holding her stomach, she shook her head. "N – " Then, she winced. "Yeah."

Karasu sat behind Kyoko, supporting her. "Okay, then…" She looked up at Washi, who still held Tengoku back with much difficulty. "Washi, her contractions are really slow,"

Taka began to scream at the mention of "contractions".

"But, they're gonna start coming sooner, faster. I need the two of you to go get Sasuke-Sensei and tell him we'll be at the hospital."

Washi nodded, unable to speak.

Kyoko, letting Karasu support her, whined in her wolf fashion, the first time any of the team had heard it. "Sorry…it's the wolf thing…I've done it forever. "

"It's actually pretty cool." Karasu said. "But anyway, you two get going. Since I'm the fastest, I'll take Nee-chan."

Again, Washi nodded and looking away, asked, "What about Tengoku?"

Said dog was still trying to get to Kyoko.

"Take him with you." Was Karasu's reply before helping Kyoko get up and jump off.

Washi let Tengoku go, looking at Taka, who was still running around. "Dude, stop it."

Taka did not.

"Get him, Tengoku."

* * *

Breathing heavily, Kyoko whined loudly, unable to keep quiet from the pain of the contraction. "…Karasu…We need to stop…"

Karasu had stopped, holding Kyoko around the waist to keep her up. "I know, I know, but we're almost to the hospital!"

"And I'm about to have a baby!!" Kyoko roared back. On her knees at first, Kyoko slowly pulled herself on her feet and looked around.

They were on a roof in the middle of the city – not the place a woman would want to have her baby – at least until she _**actually**_ recognized her surroundings.

The woman who always had gotten lost one way or another knew where she was.

"Naruto's apartment is right –" She paused from a contraction. "Is right around here."

Karasu looked at her and then looked at the buildings. "Okay." Karasu put her tracking skills to the test and as soon as Kyoko was ready to travel, she blasted off toward Naruto's house.

* * *

In his house, Naruto had just woken up. He had had a late night playing Guitar Hero 3, rocking out as much as he could, living the rocker life.

He had called his assistant the night before and told him he wouldn't be in.

He also did not want to deal with Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke was his friend, one of his best friends, but enough _**was**_ enough.

For the last month and a half, every time Sasuke had visited the Office to turn in a report or just to see him, Sasuke would rant and talk about nothing other than his wife and her baby. It was always between what the baby's gender would be – boy or girl – maybe twins – or when the baby would be born.

Naruto began to keep tally of the conversations. He had his own paper that had two columns labeled. One was the baby's gender column, the other was the date.

In the last month, Naruto had tallied 69 conversations about the baby's gender and 73 for when the baby would be born.

His point? Naruto was sick of it.

He knew Sasuke would be in today, so he took the day off. Little did he realize that the baby drama would come to _**him**_…

He was still in his pjs, boxers, a pair of pants over them and his sleeping cap still slightly on his head. Along with him was a bowl of steaming hot ramen – freshly made.

"Ahhhh…what a nice way to start the afternoon…No baby talk and a bowl of nice, hot, – "

A knock suddenly came to Naruto's door and he contemplated on answering it. It could be Sasuke, figuring that Naruto was at home.

And then Naruto would have to go through the torture of listening to Sasuke.

_**Again**_.

But something made him change his mind.

"Hokage-sama!!" Came one voice.

"Fuck that, Naruto open your fucking door!!" He heard the familiar voice of Kyoko, screaming from beyond the door.

He scrambled up from his seat, keeping his bowl in place and answered, finding a heavy breathing pair. Kyoko looked like she was in pain, holding her enlarged tummy with one hand, the other strung around the younger girls' shoulders.

"Kyoko-chan?" He asked, seeing her nearly collapse on her knees. "Are you…"

She looked up at him, growling, snapping her teeth. "_**YES**_!" She growled.

Karasu, shocked from the growling and teeth snapping, hurriedly spoke. "Hokage-sama, we need to borrow something flat, anything!" She said, bringing Kyoko inside. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on Naruto's kitchen table. She looked at him. "We need to borrow your table."

* * *

"What do you mean, _"He's not in."_ ?" Sasuke asked, standing the in office of the assistant to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sensei, he called in sick today." He replied, taking the report from Sasuke's hands.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sick? Naruto _**never**_ gets sick."

"That's what he said, sensei." The assistant repeated. "He was sick and was going to stay home."

Sasuke sighed. He knew for a _**fact**_ that Naruto was lying, but why did the dobe stay home, today of all days?

He was about to get his answer.

As he was about to leave the office and head back home, two very tired boys crashed into the office through the window. The dog that followed was not even out of breath, walking up to Sasuke and licking his hands.

"Hey Tengoku." Sasuke said, patting his head while wondering why his wife's dog was here, along with his team…well, _**part**_ of his team.

"Sa…suke…Sen…sei…" Washi said in between gasps of breath, on his knees. "Kyo…"

But just as he was catching his breath, Taka, who had been able to speak, spoke up. "Sasuke-sensei, we were all sitting outside after training and Kyoko-chan was there too with Tengoku and they were on the porch, so I went up to see her and see what she was making, hoping to get some of the batter before _**Tengoku**_ ate it all – "

"Breathe." Sasuke said, stopping the boy before he passed out.

"Happens a lot?" The assistant whispered to Sasuke.

He nodded. "More than I can count."

"And anyway," Taka began again, after taking a breath. "When I went over, Tengoku wasn't begging like he usually was, cause he was licking up some weird liquid on the board below Kyoko-chan and I thought it was weird because Kyoko-chan can use the bathroom, so if she had to use it, why didn't she get up, ya know?" He finished.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You came to tell me my wife can't use the bathroom correctly?"

Washi, who had caught back some of his breath, beat Taka over the head until he fell on the floor. "No, this idiot doesn't realize Kyoko-chan went into labor!!"

Sasuke had stopped moving at first, happy that his wife had finally gone into labor. But then he blinked in thought. "Alright, let's go!"

They left the office as quick as Sasuke could. After all, he wanted to see his wife.

"Where are they?"

Washi activated his Kekkai Genkai and thought that they should be at the hospital, like Karasu said she'd be, but found they weren't there. "I'm not sure, Karasu told me she was taking Kyoko-chan to the hospital, but they aren't there."

"You're telling me you _**don't**_ know where my wife is?" The murderous aura around Sasuke's words did not need to be pointed out.

Washi quickened his search around the city. "There they are!! At…_**Hokage**_-_**sama's**_ house?"

Sasuke turned his head toward him. "_**Naruto's**_?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe Kyoko-chan had to use the bathroom!!" Taka interrupted, keeping up with the two of them as they jumped off toward Naruto's house.

Sasuke resisted the urge to beat Taka over the head and leave him wherever he landed.

* * *

"Naruto, get out of my way!!" Karasu shouted, pushing him out of her way as she put the bowl of hot water on the table next to Kyoko.

"Sorry, sorry!!" He said, totally absorbed and yet having no clue as to why hot water was needed when a woman was having a baby.

Karasu on the other hand was worried. Being a girl, she knew something about having a baby, but she wasn't trained for it. She couldn't _**possibly**_ deliver a baby all on her own. Then she remembered who Naruto's old teammate was. "Naruto," She called.

Naruto, on the other hand, was too focused on Kyoko, watching her intently, still holding the bowl of ramen in his hands. He had already given the girls' his table and a few pillows, use to his kitchen, so now he was going to sit and watch, almost like he was watching a movie.

Karasu saw this and smacked him over the head, completely forgetting he was the Hokage. "_**Naruto**_!!"

"Owwwwww!!" He cried, bringing his head down in reaction. "What was that –"

"Naruto, I need you to go get Sakura," They both heard Kyoko scream. "Now."

He turned his head to look at her, going to ask why…but when he saw her murderous eyes…"Okay…" He vanished, along with his bowl.

"Ka…ra…su…" Kyoko snarled, gripping the pillows below her, tearing holes in some.

Coming to her side, Karasu took a towel and dabbed it across Kyoko's brow, pulling her bangs from her face. "It's okay, Sakura's coming to help us."

With another contraction came another scream and for the first time in front of Sasuke's team, she evoked her wolf-chakra. Her markings appeared on her skin lightly, white ears pushed back, tail flicking back and forth.

This time, Karasu couldn't hide her shock, but continued to dab the towel.

When the contraction passed, her ears and tail remained and Kyoko relaxed against the wall the table was next to. "I'm really sorry you have to go through this." She said breathlessly. "I didn't plan on _**any**_ of this happening…"

She smiled, nonetheless. "I think it's awesome…and you're like my older sister, so I'm glad I get to be here."

"Alright, alright, calm down, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she and Naruto teleported into the cramped kitchen room. She didn't understand why a barely clothed Naruto had shown up at the hospital, yelling for her to come with him to his house. When her eyes landed on the pregnant Kyoko lying on the kitchen table, she understood completely.

"That!" Naruto said, pointing at Kyoko. "That's what's goin on!"

Sakura smiled. "Okay, Naruto." She walked over to Kyoko and the girl, smiling. "You did a nice job, setting her up here and getting some hot water. " She said to the girl, coming up beside Kyoko.

Kyoko's ears turned toward Sakura and she smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to see you right now."

Sakura chuckled. "I'd imagine you would be."

* * *

Minutes later, Sasuke and Washi walked into the apartment, finding the strangest scene of their lives placed before them.

Karasu was standing next to Kyoko, who was seated on pillows ontop of Naruto's kitchen table, Sakura at her feet.

Naruto, who Sasuke thought would've been on the other side of Kyoko, was placed near the fridge in a chair, calmly eating his ramen, but still watching intently.

Sasuke figured it was because he was getting in the way.

He was right.

He smiled when Kyoko looked at him, smiling at him through her pants and screams. "Hey." He said, walking up to her still smiling.

She closed her eyes momentarily, but looked at him with very tired eyes. "It's about damn time you got here."

"I know, I know, I'm really sorry." He planted a kiss on her nose, then looked at the table. "Is this sturdy enough for two people?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"How should I know?" Naruto said. "I've never had two people on my kitchen table before."

Sasuke scoffed and disregarded it all, getting up on the table and rearranging it so that his wife leaned on him and not the wall. He put his legs around her, hands finding hers and lacing their fingers. "I'm right here with you."

Kyoko leaned her head back on Sasuke's shoulder, gripping his hands.

"You're almost there, Kyoko!!"

Washi came up beside Karasu, watching just like she was.

"Where's Taka?" She asked, noticing the missing boy.

Washi pushed up his glasses and flicked his bangs from his eyes. "Let's just say he's somewhere in the city with Tengoku."

Watching another contraction go through Kyoko, Karasu looked at him. "Sasuke-Sensei beat him, didn't he?"

"_**Let's just say.**_"

She sighed and shook her head. Why was she the _**only**_ sane person on her team?

* * *

By the minute, Kyoko screamed more and more.

"Just _**one**_ more push, Kyoko!! You're doing great!!" Sakura encouraged, seeing Kyoko lay her head back on Sasuke's shoulder, him looking at her.

"Just one more, baby, one more." He whispered in her ear, gripping her hands.

Even Washi, Karasu and the newly arrived Taka and Tengoku urged her on.

Naruto, who had finished his bowl of ramen and stopped eating, watched. "Come on, Kyoko-chan!! You've done tougher things than this!!" He urged, knowing first hand that Kyoko was stronger than this.

Still resting on Sasuke's shoulder, she glanced at him. "Easy for _**you**_ to say!! You're _**not**_ the one having a baby!!" She roared.

He smiled, knowing that she didn't mean to yell at him. She was, after all, having a baby.

"That's it, Kyoko!!" Sakura yelled, holding a warm towel in her hands.

And with all her effort, Kyoko crushed Sasuke's hands, pushing as hard as she could.

In the silence, a wail filled the room and Kyoko relaxed, letting her head roll back on Sasuke's shoulder. Her grip on Sasuke's hands also relaxed and as it did, small cuts bleed from where her nails had been.

"It's a beautiful baby boy, you two." Sakura said, wrapping the newborn in the towel, cleaning off his face and head of black hair. She very gently handed the baby to Kyoko arms, Sasuke's also holding the baby through his wife's hands.

"He looks just like you." Kyoko whispered, watching the small child.

"Yeah, a _**smushy**_, _**fat**_ version of him." Naruto commented, coming up beside the couple.

Sasuke shot him a glare.

"He's right, Sasuke." Kyoko added, letting the baby coo and reach for her fingers. "He's a smushy, fat version of you."

He was about to say something in retort, but Kyoko looked up at him, her eyes alive with color.

"But I love you both."

The baby hiccupped and giggled, almost like he was agreeing with her.

"Well, that's something Sasuke's never done."

"_**Naruto**_…"

* * *

A day later Kyoko was in the hospital with her baby, Sasuke busy ordering a new kitchen table and pillows for Naruto.

When he came back in, she and the baby were watching him with blue eyes. Of course, all babies were born with blue eyes, so his eye-color was bound to change to the dark color of the Uchiha's.

He came and sat with her like he had the day before. "I wonder what color his eyes are gonna be…"

Kyoko noticed his hands as he reached for the baby. "I'm really sorry about your hands…I didn't realize – "

Looking at his bandaged up hands, Sasuke shrugged. "It's no big deal. I mean, you went through a _**lot**_ more pain than I did."

Kyoko sighed happily. "What I wonder is if he'll get the Byakugan."

Sasuke looked at her, his hands preoccupied with the baby's hands. "But I thought…"

She shook her head. "No…I'm mean, I'm only _**half**_ Hyuuga, but he could still get it."

"We'll ask Neji when he gets here."

"Which should be any – "

Suddenly the door burst open. "People, People, I'm back!!" Naruto yelled, the rest of the family following behind him.

Hinata was directly behind him, followed by Rao, Renji and Neji, Bri and Itachi and the twins and finally, Madame and Ammy who were picked up by Naruto earlier that morning.

"Oh, look how cute he is!!" Madame smiled, as she was wheeled up beside the bed, next to Sasuke.

Other's murmured in agreement as they circled the bed, pulling up chairs to sit on.

Rao was about to let Renji sit on her lap, but he climbed onto the bed near Kyoko's feet, somehow signaling that the twins could do it as well.

"It's okay guys," Kyoko said, smiling. "They're perfectly fine." She looked around at them, sniffing for a moment. "Did anyone bring my – "

"Yes, I brought your peanut butter." Itachi chuckled, pulling it from a bag he'd brought with him.

Grasping for it, Kyoko smiled. "Thank god, I thought I was gonna go nuts without any."

"So, have you guys thought of a name yet?" Ammy asked, watching the baby in Sasuke's arms.

The two looked at each other and then back to the group. "Yeah, we thought about it a little." Sasuke said, handing the baby back to his wife.

With no answer from Sasuke, they looked at Kyoko.

Looking at her baby boy, she quietly said, "Masori."

Rao was the first to speak. "I think it's a lovely name."

"Yeah." Other's agreed.

Naruto frowned a bit. "I'm surprised you didn't name him after _**me**_, you guys, I mean, I _**am**_ awesome." With all the looks he got, he began to laugh. "I'm joking, I'm joking. It's an awesome name."

Smiling at the response of the name, Kyoko looked around. "So, who wants to see Masori first?"

"I call shotgun!!" Naruto yelled.

"I think Neji gets first dibs, since he _**is**_ an Uncle, after all." Kyoko replied, laughing.

"Plus, you dobe," Sasuke added. "My son is not a car. You can't call "_**shotgun**_"."

"Calm down, teme. You're so overprotective and he's not even a few days old."

Kyoko ignored the comment, letting her older brother hold her son, his nephew.

Eventually, everyone got to hold Masori, realizing that they had all grown from the kids they used to be. And now, they were having kids of their own.

Right as Masori was about to be handed from Hinata to Naruto, he hesitated, his pristine blue eyes looking into the deep blue eyes of Masori. "I-I'm not sure I should – "

"You should get used to it now, Naruto-koi." Hinata said, placing the baby firmly in his hands, but keeping close just in case.

"Why is that?"

Kyoko smiled, knowing where the conversation was going. A few others new as well.

"Because…_**I'm**_ gonna have a baby too." She said, her eyes locking with his.

He sighed. "Just promise me one thing."

She smiled at him in confusion. "What?"

"_**PLEASE**_, have the baby in a _**hospital**_ and _**NOT**_ on a kitchen table."

The room burst into laughter.

"I won't." Hinata laughed, sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek. "I _**promise**_."

* * *

_ONE MORE TO GO!!_


	60. Fini

_**

* * *

**_

Ten Tails of the Gods

* * *

**Summary:** _She was normal. She had her perfections, her faults. She had a normal life, but something went horribly wrong...and now...a burden that could kill her is put upon her. With her friends with her, can she overcome this? Or will it kill her? She has only her friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and others, plus her half-brother, Neji, to help her…but will it be enough to save her?_

**Time placement:** _After the two year jump, but i didn't feel like putting some characters in their new outfits, so i just kept them the same. Tvs, phones, an stuff like that exists. _

**Notes to ya'll:** _Written in first person, of none other than Neji's sister herself. Jumps from person to person at times, so ya'll can see what they feel an think._

**Pairings: **_Um...mainly, SasuxOc...NaruxHina...maybe a lil of...LeexSaku...and NejixTen or NejixOc._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, or i wouldn't be writing FanFics. The only things i own are the Oc's and _the plot.

**Last time**: _"You should get used to it now, Naruto-koi." Hinata said, placing the baby firmly in his hands, but keeping close just in case. _

_"Why is that?" _

_Kyoko smiled, knowing where the conversation was going. A few others new as well. _

_"Because…__**I'm**__ gonna have a baby too." She said, her eyes locking with his. _

_He sighed. "Just promise me one thing."_

_She smiled at him in confusion. "What?"_

_"__**PLEASE**__, have the baby in a __**hospital**__ and __**NOT**__ on a kitchen table."_

_The room burst into laughter. _

_"I won't." Hinata laughed, sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek. "I __**promise**__."_

* * *

_**2 Years later…**_

"So, when are you due, Sakura?" Kyoko asked, sitting on the back steps of the Uchiha porch, Sakura right beside her.

"In about 2 weeks." Sakura replied, holding her oversized tummy. "I think I'm ready for it all. Seeing you go through it with Masori and now Kagali, I'm ready."

Kagali was Kyoko and Sasuke's second child, their daughter, born just a few days before the party that was currently being held. She looked more like her mother, the dark black hair of the Uchiha becoming a bit lighter, having a brown sheen to it, along with the nearly white eyes of her mother.

Everyone they knew and their kids were there.

Itachi and Brianna had the twins there, Daisuke and Kaida who were both raging and rambunctious 5 year olds.

Rao and Neji had their two sons, Renji at 4 and Hizashi, born only a few months before Kagali.

True to her word, Hinata _**did**_ have her baby in a hospital, even though that baby turned out to be twins. Two spitting images of their father, Hariken, their girl and Haruki, their boy still in their "terrible twos".

And finally, Sakura and Lee were with their second baby, their daughter Hana born only 2 years ago. She was a cute girl, black hair and green eyes and a personality of her mother and father.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Kyoko asked, holding Kagali in her arms as she watched Sasuke chase after Masori.

"Suiren." Sakura replied, rubbing her stomach.

She looked over at Sakura. "You know it's a girl?"

"I have a feeling."

Chuckling, Kyoko remembered two year ago, when she was pregnant with Masori. She had told Karasu about that "feeling". "It's the _**best**_ thing to have."

Laughing, Sakura said, "It sure is." She watched as Tengoku, the large silver dog who plagued the Uchiha Manor carried all of the two year olds on his back, completely unfazed. Then, all of a sudden, Sakura stopped and held her tummy, looking down at it.

As if on cue, the parents of the kids outside came to the porch and upon seeing Sakura, Lee knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"I think my water just broke."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at her. "NO _**TABLES**_!! BURN _**ALL**_ THE _**TABLES**_!!" He yelled, running out into the yard.

"I'll go get him." Hinata said, smiling. "Good luck!"

Holding his wife's hand, Lee smiled. "Can someone bring – "

"We'll keep her here, Lee." Kyoko cut him off. "Masori can have a buddy tonight."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kyoko."

She shook her head. "No problem. You were there when I needed you, so I'll be there for you." She smiled. "Now, get going before it gets bad!"

"Thanks you guys!" They both said as Lee teleported off toward the hospital.

When everyone looked out into the yard, they found Naruto on the ground, still screaming about tables and how horrible they are. "_**TAAAABLES…OH MY GOD Taaaables…**_"

Hinata had given up trying to save him and walked back to the porch.

"Gave up, Hinata?" Rao asked, seeing Naruto still lying there.

She sighed, sitting on the steps of the porch. "Yeah. It's a lost cause."

"_**He's**_ a lost cause." Sasuke commented, sitting with his wife and daughter.

Neji nodded in agreement. "You got that right."

It was silent for a few moments, everyone content with the day and it's events.

"Guys…" Kyoko started off, looking out into the sky, the clouds going by slowly. "It's strange to think that my curiosity is what started this all, isn't it?"

Some were silent.

"Well," Neji said softly. "It's a good thing you have the curiosity of a cat…"

"Without you, _**none**_ of this would've happened." Bri added.

Looking at her daughter, Kyoko shook her head. "_**No**_." She said firmly. "Without Okami none of this would've happened."

"Even though," Itachi began, looking over at his kids. "We'll have a great story to tell our kids."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even though Neji said, "Can we all leave out the part where Kyoko "died"? That wasn't the greatest time."

"Eh," Sasuke looked over at Neji, a playful smirk on his face. "You just don't want the kids to know that you were crying like a baby."

Neji glared. "I was not."

"Was too."

"Was – " Neji was about to reply, but found Naruto walking up.

He seemed a little disoriented, but managed to find Hinata. "I think I'm back." He blinked a few times.

"Really, now?" Sasuke asked, looking at him. He was still smirking. "Where'd the table go?"

Naruto's eyes went pinpoint as he stared at Sasuke. "_**TABLES??**_"

Hinata and almost everyone else sighed.

"Here we go _**again**_…" Neji mumbled.

Kyoko looked over her shoulder to Sasuke after Naruto ran off into the yard screaming about tables. "Did you _**have**_ to do that?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "It's too much fun."

Itachi chuckled.

"Plus, he makes it too easy."

Suddenly, Naruto's screaming ceased as he ran face first into a tree. He fell back on the ground and did not move.

A few laughed.

Sighing, Kyoko looked at her daughter. "This is the life."

_Fini_

So, that's it everyone! This is the true end!! It's been a long (sometimes i wonder if it's too long) and winding road, but now it has come to it's end. At least now when you hear someone say "table", you'll laugh and no one else will know why. It's our little joke. So i want to thank all of you for being such steadfast fans and dealing with me!

Thanks for everything, i hope you enjoy the last two and i hope to see you next story (hopefully)!! Ja ne!!

* * *


End file.
